Hercules and the Modern Girl
by Starswim
Summary: It has been 16 years since the Hercules movie. We all know the story. But while a modern girl is watching it, fate somehow transported her in the movie! So now she has to survive high school, a snobbish prince, monsters, and Hades! Can she survive? Will she twist the story around? Will she be Hercules's friend or Hades's allie? *Warning may contain spoilers*
1. Her fate begins

**_Hercules and the Modern Girl_**

_By Starswim_

Disclaimer: Just so we're clear, I don't own the following Hercules's characters, movie, and series. Everything belongs to Disney! I just own my OC character.

Rated: PG-13 (Violence, language, and other intense stuff... just to be safe)

Plot: It has been 16 years since the movie and series was made. We all know how the story began and ended. But somehow a modern, teenage girl gets transported back to Ancient Greece. Not just Ancient Greece, but Hercules's time before he became a true hero, met Meg, and defeated Hades. So now the modern girl has to survive high school, a snobbish prince, monsters, and above all... Hades! Can she survive? Will she twist the movie? Will she be Hercules's friend or Hades's allie? One way to find out...

Chapter 1: Her Fate begins

**Setting: June 2, 2012. Athens, Greece**

My name is Natalie Camden. I'm fifteen years old, and a sophomore in high school. I have long, dark brown, curly hair, and big, brown eyes, medium skin tone, and I'm a 5'3. I usually wear blue jeans, a purple tank top, and tennis shoes. I'm an athlete, and a tomboy. My favorite hobbies were swimming, dancing, writing, video games, and drawing. I'm the youngest child of the three.

I have two older brothers name Johnny and Brandon. Johnny is 20 years old, and he's about to start his third year in college. He's studying to be a dentist. Brandon is 17, and he's about to be a senior in highschool. He still lives in the house, but hey only one more year until I have his room.

My mom is a doctor and a single mom. My dad left when I was five, and was never seen again. I don't know much about him, and I was mad that I didn't have a father there for me when I needed him. But my mom said that he's not worth my tears, and that I shouldn't worry about him. With or without my dad, my family and I are still happy.

In school, I wasn't the best in my class, but I'm not a nerd either. My favorite subject are English and History. My least favorite is Algebra. What's the use for it?! I keep asking myself, _Who in the world invented it?!_ I'm not exactly Miss Popularity, but I'm not an outcast. I have two closest friends, Aria and Chloe. We are like the Three Muskateers.

Dating wise is out of the question. I'm not ready to date yet. I have other stuff in my plate.

* * *

It was a pleasant weekend in my house. My mom was out working. Johnny and Brandon were out doing whatever teenage guys do. I'm home by myself... and I LOVE IT! Saturday was the only day of peace and quiet. I can do anything I want here, and I don't get in trouble for it. Right now I was fixing myself stuffed clams, and was listening to Kelly Clarkson on my iPod. I was singing along.

_You know the bed feels warmer _

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think that you've got the best of me_

_Think you've enough the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good as gone_

_Think you've left me broken down_

_Think I've come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you-_

BEEP! BEEP!

"What the?! It was coming to the best part!" I was checking my iPod, and saw that the battery was dead, "OH COME ON!" I slammed my iPod on the table, because I was so mad. I know that I need a few anger management classes, but I always get mad all the time. My mom said I have issues, but I didn't care. "Great! Now what I'm supposed to do now?" I paused and was thinking I should do, while eating my stuffed clams.

"Play Kingdom Hearts again? Nope, I'm terrible at that game.

Facebook message a few friends? Forgot my password to get in.

Relax in a hot bath? I did that already.

Watch a movie? Hmm... I have nothing else to do so I might as well."

I went to the movie cabinet, and looked for a good movie to watch.

"Scream? Hate it!

Twilight saga? I hate Bella in it.

Hercules? Hmm... Love the music. Love the characters, especially the Hades guy. Okay."

I put the DVD in the DVD player, and I changed the TV settings. I was sitting on the couch, and was eating my stuffed clams. I knew I was only supposed to eat and drink in the kitchen, but what Mom didn't know won't hurt her. Besides, my brothers do it all the time.

The movie menu came on, and I was searching for the remote. I was now listening to the Zero to Hero song. I looked around the table next to the couch, under the couch, and on the couch for the remote; but I couldn't find it. I was looking above the TV, and... "AHA! Found it!" I finally found the remote, and sat back down on the couch.

I pushed the enter button on the remote, and then the movie started. I was watching the begining part when the narrator was telling the story. _Long ago in a far away land in Ancient Greece. There was a _Then all of a sudden the electricity went out. "OH COME ON! I guess I better find a flashlight. I stood up, and then I felt the place shaking, "EARTHQUAKE!" Then the TV started glowing. How did that happened? "What the hell?!" I knew I wasn't supposed to say that word, but I'm too shocked to care. The place was still shaking, and then I fell INTO THE TV. Then everything went black.

I felt like I was falling, and everything was black I couldn't see a thing. I was screaming in fear, and I was holding my body tight.I closed my eyes, and I thought I was going to die. I was so scared, I didn't know what's happening. Then I felt the ground, "OW!"

I didn't know where I was. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the sun shining, and heard the birds chirping. "Am I in Heaven?" I asked myself.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Hercules fans, I wasn't planning on writing this story, because I was writing _My Disneyland Adventure_ series. But I want to so here it is. If you want me to continue this story leave a review, favorite, or follow this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this story.**


	2. Escaping from the devil

Chapter 2: Escaping the devil

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: Not sure**

I sat up, and felt a bump in my head. I didn't know what the hell happened, but I knew this must be a dream. I stood up, and looked up in the horizon. I saw then saw a small town far away. I was curious to see what was there, and where I was. "Well, I guess I should start walking."

I slide down a hill, and saw a road. I didn't know where it leads to, so now I'm curious. I started following it, hoping it would lead me to the town I saw.

An hour later...

I've been walking a long away. It felt like I was walking to for two hours. I stopped, and saw a dark forest ahead of me. I was shaking a little. I knew that I'm not supposed to go in the woods by myself, unless I had a buddy with me. But I didn't care. I took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing," and for that I started walking inside.

It was dark and foggy. I keep hearing the owls, and other creepy noises. I started humming the song _Addicted _by Kelly Clarkson just to calm my nerves. But it didn't seem to help, my nerves were getting higher and higher each noise I heard. Then suddenly, I heard a branch breaking. I gasped, and turned around. I asked nervously, "Hello? Anyone here?" I didn't hear an answer. I was now shaking again, "I better get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

I turned back around, and started walking fast this time. Then I heard more branches breaking. I stopped, and I took a deep breath. I knew this time that I wasn't alone here in the forest. I was thinking it was either an animal or... someone following me. I puffed up with pride, and screamed out, "I know somebody's out there! So you come and face me, or leave me the hell alone! Yeah!"

I waited for a response. I waited... I waited... There was no response. I was thinking I'm just over-exaggerating. After the fall I had, I understand why I'm being so shaken. I was probably hearing things. I shrugged it off, and turned around.

"GOTCHA!" Someone grabbed my arms.

I gasped and was screaming, "WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME?!"

"No way!" a voice snapped.

"Yeah!" another voice agreed, "Hades hates it when someone trespassing his territory."

"HADES?!" I cried in shock, "WHAT?!" I turned and looked at the boys who were holding my arms. It turned out they weren't humans. They were imps. One was a magenta imp, and the other imp was teal. "Wait! I know you two! You two are Hades's minions, Pain and Panic!"

"That's right!" Pain cried, "We're Hades's trusted minions, and it's our job to make sure there are no trespassers."

"Yeah!" Panic agreed, "We are taking you to Hades, and you are going to be punish for eternity."

"Hey!" I cried, "How about we make a deal? You let me go, and we don't have to say any of this to Hades."

"No way!" Pain cried, "We are taking you to him! Let's go, Panic!"

Pain and Panic took me to the Underworld, where Hades live. There's a plus side and down side to this situation. The upside was that I finally know where I'm at. I'm in the Hercules movie. And I get to finally meet my favorite Disney villain of all time. But the downside was that the Lord of the Dead will punished me for eternity for trespassing, but he should've put a sign saying N_o Trespassing_.

**Setting: The Underworld**

I was dragged off the stairs, and into the river boat. I saw the skeleton man named Charon standing on the boat. "Pain, Panic, you brought a mortal?"

"Yes, we did, Charon, "Pain said, "This mortal's a trespasser!"

"Quit calling me mortal!" I snapped, "I have a name!"

"Well, forgive us if we don't know your name... mortal!" Panic snapped.

I was about to say something that's insulting, but Panic was actually right. "Oh. Well, my name is Natalie."

"Natalie?" Pain raised a brow,

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Nothing. But is it all right if we call you Nat?"

"Sure, why not," I shrugged. I didn't care for people giving me nicknames, as long as they weren't insults.

"Oh, Hades isn't going to like this," Charon said.

"Well, he isn't going to like it if we let a mortal trespass whatever she wants!" Pain snapped.

"All right! All right!" Charon sighed, "Hop in."

Pain and Panic dragged me in the boat. I tried to pull myself away from the imps, but then I slipped and fell in the boat. "Whoa!"

"Charon!" Panic cried as he and Pain held on to my arms, "Row the boat quick!"

I tried to pull away, but I still didn't get out of their grip.

Charon pushed the oar against a rock, and started rowing the boat.

"You can let go now!" I said, "There's nothing for me to jump on except for the water."

"No way!" Pain cried, "We're not going to let you jump in the water."

"Pain, you and I both know that this water is the River of Souls. The last thing I want is the souls to be all over my personal space."

"Hm..." Panic said, "She's gotta point." He let her go, and so did Pain. They looked at me, and I gave them a mean glare. "Hey, Nat, this could be worse."

"WORSE?!" I roared, "You two are taking me to Hades, so he could punish me for eternity. How much worse could it get?!"

"Hey, he might take it easy on you," Pain said, "He always like a pretty face."

I raised both brows. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I looked at Pain, and smiled, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty?!" Panic said, "You're beautiful!"

I was now flattered, but I'm not going to blush, "Well, thanks. But that doesn't change anything. You guys are still going to take me to The Lord of the Dead!"

"That's right!" Pain said.

I buried my face, and sighed. It has been two hours, since I was transported to my favorite Disney movie, and I'm already taken to a villain. I looked at the water, and saw the dead souls flowing by. I was thinking of that song from the movie about Hades. _The Gospel Truth II._

_He ran the Underworld_

_But thought the dead we're dull and uncouth_

_He was mean and he's ruthless_

_And that's the gospel truth_

_He had a plan to shake things up_

_And that's the gospel truth_

We arrived in the other side of the river. I saw Hades's palace that was the shape of a skull. Pain and Panic grabbed my arms, and dragged me out of the boat. "I can walk!" I snapped.

"We still don't trust you!" Pain snapped back, "Right Panic?"

"Yeah," Panic agreed. They both dragged me up the stairs, and we were headed to Hades's throne room.

We finally arrived with all the halls we went through. I lost track of what which way we've been through. So much for escaping. In the throne room, there was Hades's big chair, his big chessboard filled with figurines, it was still same cold, and dreary place like the movie. But there was one thing missing, Hades.

"I guess he's not here, Pain," Panic said.

Pain and Panic dragged me to a chair. Pain got out handcuffs, and handcuffed my hand to a chair. "That way you won't escape, while we get Hades," Pain said, and for that he and Panic left the room.

I smirked, and got out a bobby pin from my hair, "Boys, you are officially idiots for leaving a beautiful, but intelligent girl here unguarded." I got down, and started picking the lock. My brother, Johnny taught how to pick a lock, when I visit him in college. He would always be locked out of his room _all _the time. That's why I bought him a lock picking kit as a present for his birthday.

I didn't know all the steps, but it was best to hurry before the imp-eciles bring the devil. She started to hear voices, and I was shaking. "Come on! Come on!" I muttered. Then I heard a click. My eyes grew wide, I looked at the handcuff, and it was unlocked. I smiled, "All right!" I got up, and ran away.

"All right, boys. What is it you wanted to show me?" It was Hades with flaming blue hair, blue-gray skin, shark-like teeth, and yellow eyes. He's alway had that James Woods voice I liked. Hades was coming to the throne room with Pain and Panic.

"You're going to love this, boss!" Pain said.

"Yeah, we brought a mortal, who was trespassing your territory."

Hades paused and raised a brow at his imps. Then he burst into flames, "YOU BROUGHT A WHAT?!"

Pain and Panic were shaking with fear.

"A-A mortal, boss," Pain said, "She's-"

"Uh, Pain," Panic whispered.

"What?" Pain asked.

"She's gone," He pointed at the chair, that they handcuffed her with.

"What?!"

"Boys..." Hades was getting close to flame them again. "Tell me. Where's the mortal you brought?"

"Well," Panic said shakily, "She's... she's gone, boss."

"WHAT?!" Hades was getting redder and redder by a minute, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT A MORTAL IS WANDERING OFF IN THE UNDERWORLD?!"

Pain and Panic were shaking with fear, and they bowed down, "Forgive us, Hades!"

"Yes!" Panic cried, "We are nothing, but your worms." They transformed into slimy, small worms.

"Don't just sit there!" Hades cried, "FIND HIM!"

"Um, boss," Pain was going to correct him saying that I was a girl not a guy.

"NOW!" Hades was losing his patience.

"Right away, your red-fullness!" Panic cried as he was running as fast as he could.

"We're on it, boss!" Pain cried following Panic.

Meanwhile, I was lost, and I wandered in halls. I was hoping I would go to random halls, until I reached the stairs. But it would seem, I'm not going to be there anytime soon.

"I sure she's somewhere here!"

I heard Panic's voice. I panicked, and I didn't know where to hide until I saw a little, black door. I immediately went inside in the nick of time. Pain and Panic showed up in the halls.

"Hey, look!" Pain was pointing at the door.

"Do you think she's in there?" Panic asked.

Pain scoffed, "No. That is Hades's room. We're not supposed to be in there."

"But she don't know about that rule."

"Well, do you want to risk it, and go in there?"

"Hm... get maimed or get the mortal? We were planning to get maimed anyway."

"Good point," Pain opened the door, and they went inside. "Hello?" He whispered, "Mortal?"

"Pain, she doesn't like to be called that."

"So?"

They went inside. The room had blue and black walls, and the sheets on the bed were black. It was a dark place, there were no windows or curtains. Nothing to light the place up, it was dreary, just like the rest of the Underworld.

I was hiding behind the door, when they opened it. They were looking the sides and under the bed. Once they looked under, I took that opportunity to escape the room. Surprisingly, they didn't seem to notice.

I left and went into the halls again. I took another left, and I took a few random directions. And just my luck, I finally reached the stairs. "Thank God," I muttered. I walked down a few steps, and then I heard someone yelling. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF I CATCH YOU TWO IN MY ROOM AGAIN?!"

I heard more of Hades's yelling. Man, he should learn to count to ten when he's angry. Maybe I should try and do that sometime. I kinda feel bad for Pain and Panic; not when they took me, but when Hades maimed them a lot.

"But boss-" Pain was shaking with fear, and Hades didn't care. He exploded like a volcano.

I immediately ran down the stairs, avoiding to get caught and flamed. I saw Charon standing there with his boat.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered, "And fast!"

"Hop in."

I sat on the boat, holding on to my legs. I was so shaking it's not even funny. Charon pushed his oar against a rock, and started rowing. I was taking a few deep breaths, I was never this scare in my life. I hope I find my way home soon.

**Setting: the throne room**

Hades was sitting on his chair, and standing before him were his imps, who were still begging and pleading for forgiveness.

"We're sorry, boss," Pain bowed down for him.

"Yes, it won't happen again, your angry-ness," Panic was bowing beside Panic.

He sighed, "Oy. Well, thanks to you two the mortal escaped. NO ONE!" He turned red, "ESCAPES THE UNDERWORLD, UNLESS I TELL THEM TO LEAVE! Do you know how many times I told the mortals who dared enter my territory to leave?"

"Um... none," Panic said quietly.

"EXACTLY! I usually maimed them or torture them until there's nothing left of them! WE CAN'T LET ONE MORTAL ESCAPE!" He saw that his minions were shaking with fear. So now he turned back to blue, and took a deep breath, "All right, fine, I'm cool. I'm fine."

"So, what are you going to do, boss?" Pain asked.

"Nothing, boys. If he comes back, I'll take care of him personally. Until then there's no use for the mortal unless he's dead."

"You're sure about that Hades?" an elderly woman voice asked..

Hades stood up, and turned his head toward his chessboard. He saw three old women with no eyes, and they were wearing black.

"Ah... The Fates." He smiled and teleported next to them, "Welcome. What brings you here in my domain?"

"We've come to warn that there will be a change in your future," Lachesis, the tall fate, who knew the past said.

"Change?!" Hades said with shock, "How?! Tell me! I'm all ears!"

"That mortal," the middle fate named Clotho, who knew the present, began, "She was not expected. You see she not from here, she's from another dimension."

"She?" Hades raised a brow.

"That's what we've been trying to tell, boss!" Pain said, "The mortal we captured was a-" His words were cut off, because Hades just zapped them. They were burnt to crisped.

"Anyway," Hades said, "This mortal... Will she be the one who is in my way for my hostile take over? Do I have to kill her too?"

"Atropos?" Lachesis asked the short fate, who knew the future, was Atropos. She's the one who had an eyeball.

"Hm... I'm afraid I can't say."

"WHAT?!" Hades burst into flames, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SAY?! YOU'RE THE FATES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Calm yourself, Hades!" Lachesis cried. Hades took a deep breath, and turned back to blue, "I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm fine... So, is there anything you can tell me?"

"This mortal's a wild card. She can help you or hurt you. It's up to her to decide that fate," Atropos said.

"The woman's from another dimension trying to find her way home to her mother and brothers," Lachesis said.

"But she can't find the way anytime soon," Clotho said, "She's stuck here for a while. She knows everything here. She knows what's going to happen today, and even when your hostile takeover begins."

Hades's eyes grew wide in shock, "So, she's like you ladies? She's some kind of Fate?"

"Not necessarily," Atropos answered, "She will twist and turn the future. But will it be good or bad? That we cannot answer."

"So, now we have a question for you, Hades," Lachesis said, "Are you going to use her or not? It's up to you to decide that. Choose wisely."

And for that they swirled into the eyeball, and disappeared. Hades was standing there in shock, until, "WHAT?!" He burst into flames, but he turned back to blue, "I'm fine... I'm fine."

He turned to his minions, "Pain!" He said dangerously that made Pain shook with fear. "Panic!" Hades did the same thing to Panic. He too was shaking with fear just like Pain. "What is the name of this mortal?"

"Um... Natalie, boss," Pain said.

"Natalie, huh? Got it. Now what does the mortal look like?"

"Well," Pain began, "She's tall, dark, beautiful, and dress weird-"

"I MEAN A SPECIFIC DESCRIPTION, YOU IDIOTS!" Hades snapped.

"Sorry!" Panic cried, "Well... she has dark brown, curly hair, big brown eyes. And she doesn't wear a toga like other mortals wear."

"Uh-huh," Hades was talking like he didn't care, "Anything else?"

"Well," Pain said, "She is clever and tricky."

"Okay, fine!" Hades said. He was about to say something to his minions, but then he muttered to himself, "No. I can't risk those idiots to do the job..." He sighed, "If you wanted to do something right... hey, you gotta do it yourself." He turned back to his minions, "Boys, get my chariot ready! I'm planning to make a deal with this mortal."

"Uh, boss, don't you want us to catch her, and bring her here?"

"No! She might be the key to help me rule the cosmos! I'm not going to let you two, go and screw it up! I'LL HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" He looked at them, and saw them standing there, "WHAT ARE YOU YUTZS WAITING FOR? GO! GO GET MY CHARIOT!"

Pain and Panic saluted, and rushed out of the throne room, "Yes, oh, angry one!"

Hades sighed, "You can run and hide, Nattie. But you can't escape from me. The Lord of the Dead." He chuckled wickedly.

* * *

**A/N: How about that? I probably won't update soon, because...**

**One: School**

**Two: Swimming**

**Three: Working on** **_My Disneyland Adventure series (_If you haven't read the first book, go ahead and read it, and tell me what you think.) **

**I'll write the next chapter soon. Thanks to those who favorite, followed, and reviewed this. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Meeting the Characters

Chapter 3: Meeting the characters

Disclaimer: read chapter one

* * *

**Setting: Away from the Underworld**

After the boat ride I had, I finally made up the stairs, and out of the Underworld. "That was _too_close!" I cried. I was running out of the woods. Once I was out, I stopped and was catching my breath. I continued walking down a path, until I reached a small town I saw before. "So this must be Ancient Greece of Athens. Pretty different."

I looked over, and started walking down around the town. I saw people walking back and forth, and I didn't know anybody here. I sat down on a bench, and was processing all this. "Okay, I'm transportated here, and I don't know anything about Ancient Greece. I miss my TV, my iPod, and most important of all... my family. And after that fall I had, I'm posititve that I'm not dreaming."

I knew now that I probably won't be back home anytime soon. So after all that thinking and planning, I made a decision. I wanted to get back home, but until then I better start living in this time period. I stood up and empty my pockets. I need to buy some clothes to blend in. I got out my wallet, and started counting the money I have. But then I paused, and realized something, "Wait! I don't think Ancient Greece take modern money! DAMN IT!" I slammed my money on the ground.

I started walking around town again. I saw people giving me stares, and started gossiping. I've gotten irriated, "What the hell, are you guys looking at?!" Everyone turned around, and went back to their business. "I better find a way to get new clothes quickly," I muttered. Then I looked to the side, and saw a school I immediately recognized, "Prometheus Academy! I know I don't want to, but hey I need a job to buy clothes." I started walking inside, and everyone in the school were giving me stares, "Is there a problem?!" I asked. Everyone looked away, but they were still gossiping. I sighed.

"Hey! You're going to school here?" A voice asked.

I gasped and turned my attention to the voice. He was a kid, a short kid. He had black, spikey hair, and a bulging red eye. I recognized him immediately. It was Icarus, the son of Daedalus. "Well?!" He asked.

"Um... uh, yeah."

"GREAT!" He exclaimed so loudly everyone can hear, and put his arm around me. Somehow, I kinda expected that from the weird kid.

"Listen, kid-"

"Uh, ma'am, my name is Icarus. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"Oh, yeah. You're the son of Daedalus, the inventor."

"Not just an inventor. THE GREATEST INVENTOR OF ALL TIME, BABY!"

Okay, that kid needed to take a chill pill. I cleared my throat, "Anyway, Icarus, since I'm coming here, can you help me get enrolled, give me a tour? What do you say?"

"I would love to... Uh... What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot introductions. Name's Natalie."

"Nice to meet ya, Nat!" Icarus grabbed my hand for a handshake, "I would love to help you out."

"Great."

"But I can't."

"Huh?"

"Right now, I still have school."

"Oh, I understand. But thanks any-"

"But! I didn't say I won't help you."

"Thanks, Icarus, but I don't want you to cut classes to help me."

"I know, but I still want to help. Tomorrow, I'll give you a tour, help you get oriented, give you a few tips."

"Sure, where will I meet you?"

"How about the entrance of the school?"

"Uh... sure."

Then the school bell rang.

"GREAT! SEE YA THERE, NAT!" Icarus left me, and went back to class. I was standing alone in the halls, "Well, time to get me enrolled." I went into the office, got the enrollment papers.

**Setting: Somewhere outside of school**

"Let's see question one," I was enrolling myself to the academy. I was sitting below a tree, by myself. "Name? Natalie Camden." I wrote my name in the first line. "What grade are you in? Tenth. Gender? Fema- OW!" I paused my writing and I felt a poked in the back of my neck. I turned around, and saw a piece of paper that was folded into a paper airplane. "What the hell?" I looked around to see who threw the paper, but I didn't see anybody around.

I looked at the piece of paper, and unfolded it. It turned out to be a message.

_I know who you are, and I heard about your problem. _

_Lucky for me, I have a solution for you. _

_Come meet me tonight at seven in this spot. _

_Come alone._

_-you'll find out later_

_P.S. Don't be late!_

I raised a brow when I was reading the note. That note was kind of creepy. Did I have a stalker? How would he know who I was? Should I come or not? I kept on reading the note a couple times. I clearly didn't know what to do. I put the note in my pocket, and continued writing the enrollement scroll.

It had been ten minutes, and I finally finished signing on the enrollment scroll. I went back to the academy, to turn in my scroll. Then I heard the final bell ring. I saw a bunch of kids coming out of the school, and ran me over. "HEY!" I felt people's shoes all over my body, and it was painful. After thirty seconds of pain, the kids finally left, and I was out cold.

"NATTIE! YOU OKAY?! SPEAK TO ME!" I heard a voice crying out to me. I tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable.

"Looks like she's knocked out good," another voice said.

"Don't worry, my sweet! I know what to do if someone doesn't wake up! First, I give the victim the mouth to mouth." Then I felt somebody holding my noes. I opened my eyes, and saw Icarus puckering his lips.

"AAAHHHH!" I pushed him away, and took deep breaths, "I'm okay! I'm okay!"

I looked over, and saw a girl standing next to Icarus. She had long, purple hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was giving me a stern glare. I knew who the girl was. It was Cassandra, one of Hercules's closest friends.

Icarus and Cassandra helped me up. I was dusting the dirt off my tank top and jeans.

"Nattie, this is Cassandra. The most beautiful creature of all the land!" Icarus was hugging her, and I knew Cassandra didn't like that.

"Icarus," She said threatenly, "Move it or lose it!"

Icarus immediately got off of her, "Isn't she cute, when she's playing hard to get." Then he looked at me, and notice the enrollement scroll I had. "Hey, were you planning to give that to the school?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, how about you let me take care of that for you?"

"Oh, that's okay-"

Icarus took the scroll from me, "Be right back!" He rushed inside, and I was left alone with Cassandra.

"Well, my name is Natalie."

"Natalie, huh. That's some weird clothes you got there."

I looked down, and I was offended. But that was okay, I'm now in a different diminsion. "Well, it's just that people from my old hometown dress differently than here."

"Where are you from?"

"From..." I was about to say Athens, but we were in Athens in Ancient Grecce not modern. I just said a different place, "The United States..."

She raised a brow at me, "Hm... never heard of it. So you just moved here."

"Oh, yeah, but I moved here by myself."

"Really? Don't you have a place of your own?"

"Well," When I was about to answer I was thinking about the note. It said that there was a solution to my problem. "Well, I'm staying somewhere out of Athens. But it's only one night."

"Well, if you have no place to go, you can always stay at my place. My parents always like to help people."

"Thanks... So Icarus... he really likes you."

"Oh yeah. He's what you call a stalker."

"Ooh, I always hate one of those. Well, anyway-" I paused when I saw Cassandra's eyes swirling. "Cassandra? Hello? You okay?"

"Ooh, did I miss it?!" Icarus came into the picture.

"Miss what?"

"A Cassandra vision. She predicts the future."

"Oh yeah." I forgot that Cassandra was psychic.

Cassandra began to speak, "It's dark. Really dark. You were alone."

I raised a brow when she was referring this vision to me.

"Then... something terrible is going to happen!"

"What's happening?!" I cried. I was so curious, I actually started shaking her, "What do you see?"

"I see... you... and a man in black putting his arm around you."

"What man?!"

Then Cassandra's eyes were back to normal. Now I was more curious than I've ever been.

"Whoa!" Icarus cried.

"I'm sorry, Natalie," Cassandra apologized, "But it was a little fuzzy for the description."

"Okay, Nat. If I were you, I would not be alone right now."

"Hey," I began, "We don't if it's bad. Maybe a man in black was someone I know."

"Do you know anybody in black?"

I paused and was thinking about it, "Plenty!"

"Well, it's a official, while you're walking home don't talk to strangers. That's the safty rule number one. Cassandra's visions are never wrong. Right, Cassandra, BABY?" He put his arm around Cassandra, and she was giving him a death glare. He smiled sheepishly, and he slowly put his arm away from Cassandra.

"Well, I guess I should get going," I said.

"Okay!" Then Icarus jumped and hugged me, "See ya in school, Nat!"

"Icarus, I like you, but please let go of me."

"Oh!" Icarus jumped away, "Sorry, about that! Well, see ya! Let's go, my sweet!" Icaruse left leaving me and Cassandra alone again.

"See ya in school, Natalie," Cassandra waved, "And remember... beware of the man in black."

"Okay," I said while walking away. "That was a little creepy," I muttered. I'm still curious of the man in black. Who was he? I thought about it all through the afternoon.

I was staring at that note a couple times. I took a deep breath. "It's now or never," I said. I looked at the sun, and it was setting. I stood up, and started walking back to where I was writing my enrollement scroll. I was hoping and praying that the man in black wasn't as bad as he seems.

I was walking through town, and it felt like two hours. I started reading my new school books. I was curious to see what I'm studying this year. I wasn't paying attention to anything just my books. Then without looking, I accidentally bumped into someone, and dropped my books. "Hey, would you watch where you're go-" I paused and realized who I bumped into.

He was tall, slender, and had red hair. It was known other than Hercules himself, "I'm so sorry." He got down, and started picking up the books, I dropped.

I felt kinda bad, I knew he was a sweet, clumsy guy. I got down, and helped him pick up my mess, "No, no. It's fine. It's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I should've been paying attention. You see I'm just excited, because I'm planning to start my first day of school tomorrow."

"Really?" I looked at him, and smiled, "Me too."

He looked at me, and smiled, "Really? Well, that's great! I'm not only one that's the new kid now." Hercules picked up half of my books with one hand. "Oh, I'm Hercules by the way." He reached out his hand for a handshake.

I smiled, took his hand, and shook it, "I'm Natalie."

"Natalie, huh? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. Well, thank you, Herc." I reached my hand for my books, "I'll take it from here."

"Oh, well... Do you want me to help you carry your books to your house?"

"Oh, that's okay. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure? It's a little late to be walking here by yourself."

"Herc, I'll be fine. I'm a big, tough girl." Oh great, I'm stealing Meg's line in the movie.

"Well, are you sure? I don't mind at all. I'm a hero in traing, I always help people."

"Yes, I'm sure! Now, can I have my books back, please?"

"Well, if that's what you want," Hercules, one at a time, put one book in my arms. Each book he gave me, was getting heavier and heavier; but I didn't want to show myself struggling.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow, Herc."

"You too." Hercules walked slowly away. He was watching me, while I was walking.

I turned around, and smiled, "Good bye."

"Oh, bye!" he turned, and walked away.

**Setting: under the oak tree**

I was sitting on my books, and leaning my head back in the tree, while waiting for this guy in black. I checked my watch, and it said: 7:03 pm. I was getting impatient. "Where the hell is he?" I asked myself.

"I'm right here, babe!"

I gasped, and turned around. I saw him leaning on the oak tree next to me. I saw the man in a black toga, blue firey hair, yellow eyes, shark teeth, and blue-gray skin. It was Hades, The Lord of the Dead. I was shocked, and was lost for words. I'm actually going to talk to my favorite villain of all time. What did he want anyway? Was he mad at me? I don't to act shaken and scared. He never looked scary unless he's angry. He looked at me in a weird way. "That's her?" He muttered, but then he smirked at me. "Hello, Nattie! You're here early."

"Uh," I stood up, and crossed my arms, "No, you're just late."

"Hey, what can I say I like to be fashionably late. Well, look anyway, I think you know who I am. But just for a quick reminder. Hey, the name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. God of the Underworld, yadda yadda. Hey, how are you doing?" He reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Fine." I didn't shake his hand, "And I don't need a reminder. I know your work."

"Hey, you know what? that's good. Glad to know that you know about me. And, hey, guess what? I know all about you too."

Okay, the way he said it was a little creepy, "So... what brings you here?"

"I knew that you were in my domain today."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Pain and Panic, your idiots imps took me to the Underworld. And there wasn't a sign or anything that said No Trespassing hanging in front of the Underworld!"

He turned and muttered to himself, "Memo to me: put a No Trespassing sign to the entrance of the Underworld." Then he turned and faced me, "Well, forgive me for that little misunderstanding from my idiot imps."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I knew it was you who sent me that note. So, what do you want?"

"I've come here to make a deal with you."

"Oh, God, no. There's no way I'm going to make a deal with you!"

"Oh, babe, I'm offended. You don't even know what it is!" He snapped.

"I don't care. We all know how it ends! I'm not going to sell my soul to you!"

"What makes you think I want that?"

"I told you! I know your work."

He was about to say something, but then he walked closer to me with a smirk on his face, "You're pretty smart for a babe like you." He put his arms around my waist. I didn't like that, so I slapped his arm.

"OW! HEY!" He rubbed his now slapped hand.

"Watch it, Flameboy! I'm fifteen."

"Flameboy?!" He was now angry, and was offended. He slowly turned red.

"Hey! Don't go red on me, Flameboy!"

"Errr!" He turned away, closed his eyes, and was rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then he turned and face me again, "You know you're acting very rude!"

"And? Look, whatever it is you have against me, I'm not going to sell my soul to you, and be your pity slave girl for the rest of my life!"

"Babe!"

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep in a fake hotel, because I have school tomorrow." I started to walk away.

Hades smirked at me, "What would happen if I told you that I know a way for you to get back to your dimension?"

I stopped walking, and froze. I turned and face the devil again, "What did you say?"

He smirked widely at me, and chuckled wickedly, "I knew I would have your attention." One of his arms was smokey, and he used it to cup my chin, and pulled me towards him.

"You mean that you know a way to get me back home?"

"That's what I said, babe!"

"But how did you know that I was- Oh, wait! I know! You talked to the Fates, did you?" I crossed my arms across my chest, and smirked at him.

"Right on the nose, babe," He wrapped his arms around me again. "You'll be with your mom, and brothers again... but all for one itsty-bitsy, tensy-weensy, little thing in return."

My hopes were dead again, "All right!" I pushed him away, "What is it you want? My soul?" Then he grabbed my arm, and pulled it toward his chest. We paused and looked at each other. That was one of the top awkward moments I had yet.

"More like..." He smirked at me, while holding my arm, "Assistance."

"For what?"

"To rule the cosmos!" Pain and Panic came into the picture. Hades let go of my arm, faced the idiot imps, and slowly turning red. They smiled sheepishly, and backed away.

Hades turned back to me, and return to his blue color, "To help steal Zeus's power to rule the cosmos of course. If you help me, I will personally escort you back home to where all your loving friends and family are."

"But the prophecy said that it's only eighteen years. How am I supposed to wait two more freakin years?!"

"Easy. In the meantime, you can live with me, and help take care of domain... and me." He snapped his fingers. "What the-" I paused, and was flabbergasted at this sight. My casual outfit changed into a black and purple toga. My hair was really curly than before. "You like?" He asked.

When I was about to answer, he cut me off again while wrapping his arms around me.

"And I'll take good care of you in the process. You help me, I'll help you. You take care of me, and I'll take care of you."

I froze still. Well, I give him credit for granting my first wish. Get new clothes. I had to admit the dress on me did look cute, and I liked it. But it was wrong to like it, I know.

He reached his hand out to me to seal the deal. "Deal or no deal, babe?"

I stood there in silence. I muttered to myself, "Would I rather help the Lord of the Dead to get home? Or should I not help him, and don't go home at all?"

"You know Natalie, can I call you Nattie? Here's the thing, I'm a busy man. I don't time to wait for an answer. I need to know NOW!" His flames went to life. He held one finger up, "Going once!"

"Is there a downside to this?" I muttered.

"GOING TWICE!"

I stood there in silence. I didn't know what to do.

**A/N: So what do you think? Deal or no deal? Review now!**


	4. Persuasion

Chapter 4: Persuasion

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

**Setting: nighttime in the oak tree**

Hades was giving me a deal that if I help him take over the cosmos, he'll take me home. I didn't have time to think. I was trying to think of the downside to this, if I did accept his deal. I will be back home, but I'll be known as the most hated woman in Ancient Greece. Hercules's will be killed, Zeus will be overthrown, and the movie would be screwed up.

If I didn't accept the deal, I won't be back home. I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life without my family and friends. But I won't be the most hated woman in Greece...

But then again, if I did except, and I'll be home without an angry mob coming at me. I need to look out for myself. Hercules can take care of himself. He had super strength, but I don't!

"Listen, Nattie." Hades began, "Can I call you, Nattie? You should know that I'm a busy man. I don't have time to wait for your answer. Okay? I need to know now!" He lifted his finger up, "Going once!"

I paused, and sighed, "What to do..."

"GOING TWICE!"

I sighed again, and didn't say anything.

Hades paused, and raised a brow at me, "Uh, babe, this is the part when you say the deal, and we shake hands."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you saying it?"

"Because sadly, I'm not saying it."

His eyes grew wide, and laughed wickedly, "I'm sorry. Would you run that by me again? For a second there I thought you said no."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me make it loud and clear for you..." I came up close to his face, "I WON'T DO IT!"

He chuckled, then he grabbed my shoulders. "Nattie. Nattie. My sweet little raven." He pinned me against the oak tree.

"OW!" I cried. He pressed me against his body so tight, it started to hurt.

"You know perfectly well that I can't stand rejection."

"Oh I know. All I can say is this... GET USED TO IT."

He chuckled, "You should also what happens when somebody, like you, makes me mad," He flickered yellow. I tried to push his chest away, but he pressed me harder against the tree. We were looking at each other. He was smirking at me while I was struggling. The only part of my body that was free were my legs, so I decided to kick him in between his legs. "OW!" He released me, and was holding to the _place_ I kicked. I ran a few feet away from him. I decided to save my breath, and don't ran away from him. Because I knew that Hades will beat me in the end.

Pain and Panic were running close to me.

"Watch it, boys!" I cried, "I take self defense. I can knock you out cold!"

Pain and Panic stopped, and took a step back. Hades breathed in and out, and was still grunting in pain. "BIG MISTAKE, BABE!" He was limping towards me, "Why in Tartarus don't you want to help?! I'm offering you a trip back to your dimension."

"One," I began, "I don't accept deals from villains, unless I have an attorney and a contract with me. Two: sure I want to go home, but I want to do it the right way. Three: I maybe rude, but I'm not cruel. Four: I'm not a killer!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out for a sec. Killing?!" Hades raised a brow, "Who said anything about killing?!"

"Oh please! I know you wanted Hercules dead! And I won't help you hurt him!"

Hades widen his eyes at me.

"Hercules?" Panic was pacing back and forth, "Where does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know!" Pain said, "Maybe we owe him money."

He raised a brow at me, "What in the name of Zeus, are you saying? Hercules is dead!" He paused and looked at me with a raised brow, "Is he?"

My eyes grew wide, "You didn't know?" I asked quietly.

"Know what?" He asked dangerously, while walking gliding towards me.

"Oh my God," I whispered quietly, "He didn't know. Walt Disney is going to kill me."

"Not until I beat him to it, babe. NOW START TALKING!" He was raising his voice, and turning red. I immediately whipped my hand across his face. Pain and Panic gasped.

Hades turned blue, and stared down at me in shock while touching his slapped cheek, "Did you just slapped me?!"

"Hm... Did I? Hm... I think I did!"

"WHY?!"

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU DON'T RESPECT ME, I WON'T RESPECT YOU! YOU GOT THAT, BUDDY?!"

He grabbed my arm, and he looked at me dangerously. I narrowed my eyes at him. He pinned me to the tree again. He was silent for the first time. We were kinda having a dangerous staring contest. We didn't even blink.

Pain and Panic were shaking nervously.

"Do you think Hades will flame her?" Panic asked nervously.

"I don't know," Pain said.

After thirty seconds of silence, I couldn't take anymore of this silence. So I spoke up, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Hades narrowed his eyes at me, "Is Hercules alive? Yes or no?!"

"Okay, why are you asking me? You're the Lord of the Dead! Aren't you supposed to know who is dead and who's not?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He snapped.

"Okay, okay! Chill!" I looked at him, and he was slowly turning bright red. The last thing I want was to be burned to crisp. And the way I looked at him, he didn't look like he was kidding around. I sighed. He was going to find out sooner or later. So I said slowly and quietly, "He... may-be... alive."

He immediately turned red, but he wasn't looking at me this time, but in another direction, the imps.

"Wait a minute!" Pain cried, "Wasn't Hercules the name of that kid we were supposed to..."

Pain and Panic looked at Hades and cried out, "OH MY GODS!"  
Hades arms turned smokey, and was trying to grab the imps.

"Run for it!" Panic cried.

Hades grabbed them, and pulled them towards him, "So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a door nail." He grabbed their throats, "Weren't you EXACT!" His flames light up to a yellow color, "Words?"

"This might be a different Hercules!" Pain made a few gagging noises, and so did Panic.

"Yeah, I mean Hercules-" Panic now could barely talk, because Hades was choking him. Hades despised the name, Hercules. "VERY POPULAR now at days," Panic finally finished his sentence.

"Remember like a few years ago? Every other name was named Jason, and the girls were only Brittany?!"

"About two more years, I'm going!" He squeezed the imps' necks too tight. "To rearrange the cosmos... and the one SCHMIEL!" He slammed Pain and Panic in the ground, and he was turning bright yellow, "WHO CAN LOUSE IT UP IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WORRRLLLLLDDD!" He burst into flames.

"Whoa!" I dropped my whole body down in the ground. Once I ducked down, the oak tree burnt down. _Why did he take it out on the tree?_ I asked myself. I got up, and dusted the dirt off my toga.

"Wait!" Pain said, "Big guy, we cans still cut the end of his waltzing!"

"That's right!" Panic agreed, "We made him mortal, that's a good thing." He turned to his imp friend, and asked him, "Didn't we?"

Pain agreed with him.

Hades turned blue, and was thinking about that logic.

I raised a brow, I didn't know what he was thinking. I pretended to yawn, "Oh, would you look at the moon? It's getting late so..."

Hades's arms turned into smoke again. He grabbed the imps, and then he grabbed my waist. He dragged me, and the other imps closer to him. "Fortunately for the three of you we still have time to CORRECT this rather egregious over sight!" We were close together in a tight hug. I felt uncomfortable, and I never did like hugging. Hades continued, "And this time... NO FOUL UPS!"

I pushed him away from the family group hug, "Whoa! Hold on a second! Three?! I hope you're referring to the idiot imps and their imaginary friend!"

Hades smirked and raised a brow at me. Pain and Panic gave me a mean glare.

"We don't have an imaginary friend!" Pain cried.

"Yeah!" Panic agreed.

"Nattie. Nattie. Nattie," Hades put his arm around me, but I slapped his hand off me. He shook his slapped hand, but he continued to smirk. "You are going to be the third addition to Team Hades!"

I scoffed at his comment, "I thought I made it clear that I said no to you."

"Listen, babe, saying no to the Lord of the Dead isn't _very _smart."

"And what's not smart about it."

"Because I can either kill you or make the dress, I gave you, disappear anytime. And I can make you walk home naked... Oh wait. I forgot. You don't have a place to stay." He threw his head back, and started laughing.

"What about my regular clothes you took?"

"Babe, did you actually think I would give them back to you?"

"... No."

"Right!"

I chuckled darkly. My chuckle gave Hades a surprised look. "You just know how to tick a girl off, do you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah." He shrugged. "Now back to business. Are you going to help me? Yes or no?"

"After that threat you made... I'm... I'm considering. Give me time to think, okay."

"Fine. Fine. Take all the time you need, but if it's too much to ask... Could you make it quick?"

I rolled my eyes, and turned away from him. While I was thinking, Hades was talking to himself, "Gezz, she's a tough one to crack."

"So, boss," Pain began, "What are you going to do about Hercules?"

"I have my ways, boys. But I need the babe in order for me to take over the cosmos, and destroy Hercules in the process. It's like killin two gods with one flame, bada-bing."

"Okay," I started talking to myself, "This is by far the weirdest day of my life! But... working with my favorite villain means that I get to go home. But I don't want to be a backstabber to my new friends, and screw the whole movie up... But I want to go home, and... I need to look out for myself, and Hercules can take care of himself. He has demi-god strength, and I don't. What the others don't know won't hurt them. Will it? And if I play both sides-"

"Times up, Nattie!" I jumped when I heard Hades's voice again, "What would it be, babe?"

I turned to him, and sighed, "Okay, Hades... I-I'll help you-"

"YES!" Hades's flames came to life. I had to cover my face to avoid his flames. "YES! THE HADES RULES!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, Flameboy. You didn't let me finish. I'll agree to your terms if I read a contract."

"Contract? No problem, babe!" Hades poofed up a long scroll, and a feather pen. "The terms and details are all there, babe."

"Okay, Hades, if I read it and sign this you have to promise me a few things."

"Like what? I offered you a place to stay, clothes-"

"Yeah, I know. But there's a few more request I would like to make. One: the truth is that I don't know anything about Hercules when he was in high school."

"You don't?"

I shook my head.

"But do you know anything about Hercules after high school?"

"Yeah."

"Good. As long as know something."

"But I don't want to be part of any of your schemes. Meaning I don't want people to know I work for you."

"Oh, I get it. You don't the mortals to know that you're a backstabbing little brat."

"Exactly."

"Fine. But you need to do your fair share. Meaning I would like for you to mess Hercules up a bit in high school."

I raised a brow, "Like what?"

"Oh you know. Get him into trouble, get the mortals to hate him, and maybe that would..." then he said quickly and quietly, "Lead him to the grave."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding. I would never let you do that NOT!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Anything else, babe?"

"Lastly, I want to see the Fates."

"Why?"

"They might be the ones who know how I get back home."

"You don't trust me?" He put his hand on his heart, "Oh, babe, I am offended."

I rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I need to know what you're saying is true or false. I want to see the Fates before I agree to any of your terms, and sign this contract."

Hades paused, and was thinking about that logic, "Gee... I can't get by you, can I?"

"No."

He sighed, "Fine. You want me to prove my integrity? Fine! We'll see the Fates tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow night?"

"Because now I need to think of a good plan to get rid of Hercules and Zeus."

"Good luck with that," I muttered.

He glared at me, and put his arm around me, "Now, I'm going to take you back to my domain. You need your beauty sleep, and I need to think of a plan!" Then Hades snapped his fingers, then he, the imps, and me disappeared, and into the darkest place in Ancient Greece, the Underworld.

**A/N: Hey there readers. I set up a poll in my profile page. Who should Natalie end up with? Hercules, Hades, someone that's not from the film, or no one? If you're a guest reviewer, and you want to vote, send me a review, and why Natalie and the person should be together. I'm going to write the episodes from the series soon. Anyway, please review. Thanks.**


	5. The Prophecy

Chapter 5: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Hades took to the Underworld, and gave me a small room to sleep for the night. The truth is it wasn't really a bedroom. There was nothing, but a cold, dark room with a cold stone bed. That's where cave men sleep! But Hades said that I will have a _real_ bedroom if I sign the contract. So now I'm tired, cold, hungry, and probably sore in the morning .

It's been thirteen minutes since I was in the room. I couldn't sleep at all. I've been dying to know what the Fates were going to say. I'm up to the point I couldn't wait anymore. So I got up, and left my _temporary _room. I was walking in halls, even though I'm back in the Underworld, and didn't get kidnapped this time, I still didn't know this place well. I get lost easily.

I then saw a room, not just any room, Hades's throne room. I didn't see Hades and the imps anywhere. "Hello?" I asked, and there wasn't a response. Hades might've went to his room, and sleep or thinking of some scheme. I looked around to see if his chessboard showed a map to where the Fates were.

"Now where are you Fates?"

"We're right here child," an elderly voice said.

I gasped, and turned around. I saw three, old hags in black hoods. I was shaking, "Um... uh... hi... I-um..."

"Speak up, child. We don't have all night!" Lachesis said.

"Sorry," I finally started speaking, "You're probably know why I need you-"

"We know, child!" Atropos said, "We know everything. We also know that you and Hades were supposed to talk to us by tomorrow night."

"But!" Clotho interrupted, "Some curious girl couldn't wait."

"That would be me," I muttered, "Well, I may as well not talk at all. You can just go ahead, and tell me the answer to my question. How do I get home?"

Clotho was about to speak up, until...

"Oh no you don't!" Lachesis cried to Clotho. Then she turned and faced me, "You know the rules, missy. We're not supposed to reveal the future."

"I know, but can you just... bend the rules for one time, please?!"

"Sorry, Natalie," Atropos said, "You and Hades know that rules are rules, but the two of you simply can't take no for an answer."

_Okay, they said no... now I need to take matters in my own hands..._ I started tearing up, "Please."

They looked at with a raised brow.

"You don't understand, what I'm going through."

"We know, child!" Atropos cried.

I burst into tears, "No, you don't know. I don't know what to do! I-I have no family and friends to help me. I have no where else to go! I have nobody!" I buried my face, and was sobbing, "And I-I-I had to work for the devil, who might help me get home. But I don't know if he was telling the truth... I need you ladies to tell me! ME! What's in my future? Please!" I sobbed on Clotho's clock, "I don't know anything! I-I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Aw." Clotho was patting my back, "It's all right, deary." Then she turned her attention to her Fate sisters. "Look what you ladies did. You broke a young one's spirit."

Lachesis and Atropos looked at me. Then Atropos looked at Lachesis, giving her a raised brow. Lachesis sighed, "Oh, all right."

I perked up, let go of Clotho's clock and wiped my tears. "Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind" I turned around, to find a seat. But when I turned away from the Fates, I smirked. I thought to myself, _Suckers. I can't believe they fell for my act._

The only chair I found was Hades's throne. I knew Hades wouldn't like it when someone was sitting on his seat, but what he didn't know won't hurt him. I walked up to the throne, and sat down.

The Fates' eyeball lighted up, and Clotho started speaking, "_In about two years, you will live your life in Greece, until Hades unleashed the Titans."_

I sighed, "Great. More verse from the hags."

"_While you are here, you will find love, and the portal to another dimension will be created,"_ Lachesis said.

"I find love, and I get to go home?" I asked myself. I didn't know if I should be excited or not, "I like this so far."

"_But a word of caution to this tale, my dear_," Atropos hold a finger up.

"Oh no. Please Fates! Don't do this to me!"

"Quiet child!" Atropos snapped, "_Now, if you stay with your love, you will never return home again. But if you do go home your love for him will DIE!"_

Then the Fates swirled into the eyeball, and disappeared.

"WAIT!" I tried to stop them, but it was too late. They were gone. "You didn't tell me how would I get home! And who's the guy?!" I screamed out in frustration, and sat back down on his chair. I took deep breaths to calm down. _Now I know how Hades feel when he gets bad news from the Fates._

I then got Hades's contract out of my dress, and started reading it. While I was reading it, I heard someone clearing his throat. I sighed, and said, "Hold on, I'm reading."

Then the guy cleared his throat louder. "I said one second!" I assumed it was the idiot imps again, I wasn't paying attention to them. But then I saw smoke across the piece of paper, and turned my head to another direction. It was Hades. He was giving me a stare with a smirk. I knew immediately what he was thinking of. I'm sitting on his chair, but I acted like nothing's wrong... yet. "May I help you, Flamehead?"

His smirk turned into scowled. He was not happy about the nickname I gave him, "Yeah, hi, babe. How you're doing?"

I was going to answer, but he interrupted me.

"Good. Glad to hear it. Anyway I couldn't help but notice that you are sitting on my chair."

I raised a brow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. So I'm telling you to get off. Now."

I smirked and crossed my legs, "No, I don't think I should."

He chuckled wickedly, "I _really..." _His arm turned into smoke, and wrapped it around my waist. "_Really, really_ think you should." He lifted me up, and put me on the arm of the throne. He sat on his throne. He put his one hand on one arm of the throne, and was about to the other on my knee. When he was about to reach it, I slapped his hand off. He immediately pulled away, and rubbed his slapped hand.

"I thought you were in room coming up with a stupid plan," I was making a conversation, while reading the contract.

He scowled at me. "I thought you were in your room too, and I thought," He took the contract away from me, so I could face him when he was talking. "I thought we weren't going to see the Fates until tomorrow."

"I simply couldn't wait, and I hated my," I lifted my fingers up, and made quotations, _"Temporary_ room."

"Hey, babe, I told you," He put his arm around my waist, "That you'll get a _real_ bedroom, but you have to sign this contract."

"I was reading it, until somebody took it from me," I laid my hand out to get the contract back. He smiled and gave it to me. "Thank you," I looked back at the piece of paper, and continued reading it.

There was a long, awkward silence. While I was reading the contract, I noticed that Hades was staring at me. I had no clue to what he was thinking, I wasn't going to ask until I was done reading, "Why don't you take a picture? It would last longer."

He chuckled wickedly, "I would, babe... So, you've read the contract?"

"That I did, and..."

"I'm sensing that you're having second thoughts to working for me. Am I right?"

"You said that not me."

"Look, babe, we don't have all night. Besides you heard what the Fates said, you'll find your way home when I free the Titans." He leaned over, and whispered something in my ear, "But I can't do that without your help. You get something you want. I get something I want. You take care of me. I'll take care of you. You help me, I _will_ help you." He waved his hand, and a skull pen appeared. He handed it to me, "Now what would it be? Going once..."

I paused, and looked at the X on the line.

"Going twice..."

I looked at the pen, and sighed. Then when I was about to put my name in, I stopped the pen from touching the paper. I heard Hades grunted. He sounded like he really wanted me to sign the contract.

"What now, babe? What can you possibly want this time!"

"What job do you want me to do _exactly?"_

"What I want you to do is," He swirled behind the chair, and moved his hands up and down my waist, without touching me. "To be friends with Wonderbreath. Gain his trust, and when the time is right... you will..." He waved his hand, and a knife appeared out of his hand. The same time when the imps came in the room.

"Uh boss?" Pain was about to began talking, until...

"STAB HIM RIGHT IN THE BACK!" His flames came to life, and threw the knife, that turned into a fireball. The imps screamed and ran away.

My eyes widen. I asked nervously, "Literal speaking or be just a backstabber?"

"Hey, I'm fine with both ways, but... I _really_ don't mind for the first option."

"Not going to happen," I snapped. Then I paused and looked at the contract. I'm not going to like what I'm about to do next, "Forgive for this." I mumbled. I took the pen, and signed my name on the paper. Then all of a sudden the contract disappeared, and so did the pen.

"ALL RIGHT!" Hades cried, then he turned and shook my hand, "WE GOT A DEAL!"

Once we shook, our hands lighted up, and I felt weaker than stronger. After Hades released me, I felt something missing. I bet he took my soul away.

"You may feel just a little queasy. It's kinda natural, NOW!" He pulled me out of the arm of the chair, and put his arm around me. "Let me give a grand tour of my domain."

I pushed him away, "Uh, I prefer we skipped the tour, and into the part where you show me my _real_ bedroom. I'm tired, and I've got school tomorrow."

Hades sighed, "Fine. Come with me," He took me by the hand, and showed me my new room.

**A/N: If any of you wanted to see what Natalie looks like, admit it, you're curious. Go to Deviantart and look up my pen name, Starswim, and my gallery. I going to upload more pics on her. Anyway please review. Thanks again. By the way, don't forget about my poll in my profile page.**


	6. First Day of School part 1

Episode 1: The First Day of School part 1

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: My ****_new _****bedroom**

The room I was sleeping in was sooo much better than the cave. The walls were black, but I'm planning to paint them. My new bed was sooo comfortable, and the pillow too. The sheets were deep dark blue. The truth was that dark blue, purple, and black were my favorite colors. So I probably won't change the sheets.

I was in a deep sleep, until my wake up call came.

"Nat-tie."

I groaned when I heard my name being called.

"Wake up, Nattie. Get up," then I felt someone shaking me, "Wake up, sleeping mortal."

"No," I put my pillow over my head.

"Don't make us get the boss," the whisper was getting louder, but I was too tired to know who was talking or what they're saying. I just moaned, and said, "Go ahead, I don't care." I went back to sleep.

A few minutes later I then felt a cold splash on my face. I jumped and gasped, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"We told you to get up!" Panic said while holding the bucket.

"It soooooo cold!" I was shivering cold, and wet.

"The boss said to give you a bucket of water," Pain said, "You're lucky you didn't get hot water instead of cold."

I scowled and narrowed my eyes at the imps, "Tell _the boss_ I'm up, and also tell him that the next time I see him sleeping I'll definetely pour him a wake up call."

The imps looked at each other, and left my room. I sighed, "Well, So much for showering." I turned to my closet door. I opened, and saw a load full of dark togas. Most of them were black and dark blue. I wanted to wear something other than dark gloomy colors. I decided to wear the dress, Hades bribed me with, my black and puple dress. I slipped it over my head, and went to the bathroom.

I opened the drawer, and got out my _new_ make up kit. I told Hades that I can't live without make up, and he definetely agreed. He told me that all men can't resist a pretty face even he can't. I applied my usual: smoky eyeshadow, winged black eyeliner, masscare, rosy blush, dark reddish-blackish lipstick.

After I gathered my books, I left my room, and was waiting for Charon and his river boat. I didn't want to be late, so I skipped breakfast. While I was waiting I sat down on the ground, and was looking at my books.

"Still wearing the same outfit, babe?"

I jumped, and turned around when I heard that _very_ familiar voice behind me. Hades was leaning against the wall next to me. I did the same thing, and shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

"Nothing, but didn't you see the wardrobe I provided you?"

"I did, and I didn't want the kids in my class to think that I'm goth."

"Oh, it's been your first day, and you're worried about fitting in."

"No, I don't usually worry about that crap."

"Uh-huh, sure." He rolled his eyes, and then he put his arms around my waist, "Hey don't sweat it, babe. You'll be fine. You don't need to worry about being popular. It's not important to you, right? Right."

"Okay," I swirled myself out of his grip, "I don't need you to put the words in my mouth. Okay. But your right, I don't care about being Miss Popularity."

"Well, I can't wait for you to pull a sleazy thing for Jerkules."

"Hades, I can't do that on his first day."

"Well, why not? Once the kid is humiliated, he won't have the confidence to take down anything! Like monsters for example."

"Uh-huh, we'll see."

"All aboard." Hades and I turned and saw Charon with his boat. I turned and smirked at Hades, "And that's my cue." When I was about to leave, I felt my arm getting grabbed, and pulled away. Hades pulled my arm towards his chest, "What did you mean by that, babe."

We stared into each other again, we had another awkward moment. I pulled my arm away, and went to the boat, "I said we'll see." I got on, and headed to the Underworld exit. But then Hades snapped his fingers, and I disappeared.

**Setting: Prometheus Academy**

I poofed up, and I looked around, "WHAT THE HELL?!" I cried. I looked behind me, and realized I'm at the school. "Remind myself to never let Hades teleport me again."

"Ah, you must be one of our new students. Natalie, right?" a voice said behind me.

"Yeah, that's me," I turned around, and I saw a man had a stand with a small stone on it. He had a chisel in his hand writing or drawing something. He was too quick to see what he was doing.

"I am Parentheses, your guidance counselor." Then he stopped, and handed the stone to me, "Here's your student I.D. It signafies that you are a student in the Prometheus Academy the most prestigious school in Greece." Then he mumbled other words fast, "It cost ten drachma if misplaced, lost, or stolen."

I looked at my I.D., and I wasn't sure I liked the picture or not. My head was turned, and I didn't have a smile. Just a straight face. It looked like one of the model poses, I've seen in a magazine. "Um... I wasn't ready. Can you take another picture again?"

"No," Parentheses got a few other small stones and scrolls, "Now, here's your campus map, considered memorized. Cafeteria menu, I like the mutton. And your locker number and combination."

"Thanks," I was trying to hold on to this stuff I was given, but it was heavy.

"Now, I need to look for our other new student. The boat should arrive by now," Parentheses walked away, leaving me struggling.

I had too many stuff to carry, so I put some of stuff down. Once I put it down, suddenly, I felt someone on my back, "What the-"

"OH, NATTIE! You've made it! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" It was Icarus, who was on my back. I felt like a pack mule.

"Icarus, nice to see ya too, but... get off me!"

"Oh!" He hopped off my back, "Sorry, about that. So, you've got your stuff for school?"

"Yeah. I need to find my locker to put all this junk inside."

"Well, let me take you there. And let me help you take these books in the process."

"Oh, that's sweet of you," I picked up my books and things on Icarus's arms. I looked at him, and he was struggling, "Do you want me to-"

"NO! NO! It's fine. I'm happy to do it."

"You sure?"

"Certainely."

Icarus and I were walking inside. While we're walking, we saw a couple students coming to the school soak and wet. I rushed over there to see what's up. "Excuse me?" I asked, "But what happened to you guys."

"Some idiot jumped on our boat, and it sinked!" a male student cried.

"AND HE MESSED UP MY HAIR!" A girl student cried.

"Someone sank the boat, and I wasn't around to see it?!" I asked, "Man this day can't get any better!"

"Um, Nattie," Icarus's legs started shaking, "Can we go inside now?"

"Icarus, are you sure you want me to-"

"I'm fine, Nattie. I'm saying we better hurry before class starts."

"All right." Icarus and I walked inside, and we were looking for my locker number XV. "All right, XV. XV. XV."

Then Icarus tossed the books in the air, "Sorry, Nat. Gotta go!"

"What?!" Surprisingly, I managed to catch the books, but they were still heavy, "Well, so much for a pack mule. I guess I'll find my locker myself." I looked at the lockers, and found Locker XV. I opened it with my new combination. Once it was opened, I started putting my stuff inside. Then I heard a few banging noises. I looked behind my locker door, and saw a bunch of... bats on the ground. "What the?"

I looked up, and a few lockers from me I saw Icarus closing someone's locker. Not just anyone's locker, Hercules's locker. I saw a bunch of bats everywhere, some of them went towards me. I ducked down, and put my hands on my head to block my face. I stood up, and went over to Icarus and Hercules. "Okay! What just happened!"

"Oh, sorry, Nattie," Icarus said while closing Hercules's locker, "The new kid opened Pandora's box."

"How did you know I was new?" Hercules asked.

"Uh, it's kinda obivious." Icarus held his hand out, "Name's Icarus." Then Icarus jumped right next to me. "And this is-"

"Hey Natalie!" Hercules waved at me.

"Hey Herc," I said.

Icarus had a clueless expression on his face, "You two know each other."

"Well, we ran into each other yesterday, right Herc?"

"Yeah, that's right," Hercules agreed.

"Well!" Icarus put his arms around me and Hercules, "ISN'T THIS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL, BABY!" Then he started humming the song. I rolled my eyes, because I thought that "It's a small world" song was annoying. Thank God, that Hercules interrupted him.

"My name is Hercules," Hercules held his books with one hand, and then held his other hand out for a handshake.

"HERC!" Icarus stopped singing, and put his arm around him, "As the new kid, you need a guy that's plugged in. Someone who can put you in the upper class in the Academy's chic Greek elite."

"That would be great!" Hercules smiled.

"Wouldn't it!" Icarus smiled too.

I did too, but sarcastically, "Too bad he's not that guy."

Icarus turned and glared at me, "You've just had to ruin the smiling moment."

"Well, are you?"

Icarus paused, and then said, "No."

"That's what I thought."

Then the bell rang.

"We better get to class."

"How about we meet in the cafeteria?" Hercules said.

"Great idea, Herc!" Icarus said.

So, now Icarus, Hercules, and I went to our own classes.

Today in school was the longest day of my life. It felt like a whole day instead of four hours. I've been through science, geography, poetry, history, art, music, home greconomics, and shop class. Ancient Greece was a whole lot different than Modern Greece. The worst subject of all was math. I'm not good at it, my head was spinning with all of shapes and numbers I almost pass out in front of the class. My favorite so far was Drama. I get a chance to pretend to be someone I'm not, and I enjoyed every second of it, and I liked my teacher, Miss Thespius.

Thank God there's lunch at noon. Everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. I went to my locker, and I stuffed my bag and my books inside. I looked around for Hercules. I was clearly the only one alone in the halls. I thought... I looked over, and I saw two boys staring at me. When I looked at them, they immediately turned around, and hid their faces. One of the boys was short, chubby, mainly a fat kid, and was wearing a pink toga. The other kid was a tall, skinny, and was wearing a teal toga.

I had my suspicions, so I walked over there, "Hey, boys!"

The boys immediately hid their faces. "Hey!"

"So, guys, I couldn't help, but notice that you two were staring at me."

"What?" The short boy was giggling nervously, "No, we don't even know you."

"Yeah!" the tall boy agreed.

"Oh," I raised a brow, "Okay, must be my mistake."

"It sure is!" The short boy cried.

"Okay, okay. No need to be rude about. Anyway, I better get to lunch." I walked away, and I said my last words, "Bye Pain. Bye Panic."

"Bye Nattie," they both said at the same time, and they both gasped.

I immediately turned around, and faced them with triumph, "AHA! I knew it was you two!"

"Gee, you are good!" Panic disguised as the tall boy said.

"What are you dorks doing here? Did Hades sent you here to spy on me?"

"What makes you think that?!" Pain disguised as the short boy asked.

"Why else would you be here?" I asked.

The boys paused to think of an answer.

"We're here to learn!" Pain cried.

I crossed my arms, and narrowed my eyes at them, "Try again."

"Okay," Panic said, "Maybe Hades did sent us here."

"Because he wants to know if you're doing your job," Pain said.

"Tell _the boss_ I doing fine," I snapped, "And he shouldn't sent his imps to spy on me. And also tell him that he needs to trust me!"

"Well, the boss doesn't! After the last conversation you two had, he was suspicious about what you last said," Pain said.

"Wait, you two were listening in?"

"Yep!" Panic said, "But we didn't lie about the boss senting us."

"Now enough about us!" Pain snapped, "Are you friends with Hercules yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" Panic said, "Now we're going to be here to see what kind of stunt you're going to pull to make Hercules a laughing stock in the school."

I smirked, "Well, I would love to tell you, but not here. Not where there's witnesses here. We need to talk private."

"Well, where is the place to talk privately?" Pain asked.

"I'll show you," I started walking, and the imps still in disguised followed.

"Where are we going?" Panic asked.

"You'll see," I opened the door, and it turned out to be the janitor's closet.

"That is the place?" Pain asked.

"It's dirty in there!" Panic said.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, it's better than nothing." I motioned my hand telling them to get inside.

"All right," Panic said. Pain and Panic walked inside the closet.

"Go all the way to the back. People can hear through the doors," I said, and the boys did exactly as they were told, "Perfect." I smirked. I slammed the door on them, and locked it.

The boys, obiviously, were pounding on the door.

"HEY, OPEN UP!" Pain cried.

"No, I don't think so," I said.

"You tricked us!" Panic cried.

"Yeah, I did. I don't want you two around! Oh, would you look at the time. It's lunch, I better get over there. Hercules is waiting for me."

"You're not going to leave us here are you?!" Pain cried.

"IT'S DARK IN HERE!" Panic cried.

"Bye boys. "That'll get you two out of my hair for a while!" I walked away, and went to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Pain and Panic were trying to get out.

"Oh, Hades is going to kill us, if he finds out about this!" Panic cried.

"You mean if he finds out!" Pain said.

"Of course he's going... IF... if is good."

**A/N: Hey guys, please review, and tell me what you think. As you can see in my profile, I replaced my poll for a new from My Disneyland Adventure. So if you guys still want to vote, send me review. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, taking interest in this story, following, and favoriting this story. **


	7. First Day of School part 2

The First Day of School part 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

**Setting: Cafeterium**

As I reached the cafeteria, I saw Hercules and Icarus walking inside, "Hey Herc! Icarus! Wait up!"

Hercules and Icarus turned around, and saw me running up the stairs. "Nattie!" the boys cried.

I catched up to them, "So you ready for lunch."

"Yeah, I'm starving, and I need to rest my head!" Hercules said as he was rubbing his forehead, "I never knew high school can be so tough."

"Yeah," I agreed, "And where I come from I've fewer classes than this."

"Well, take heart my new friends!" Icarus began, "For it is lunch time, a respite from an academic adversity."

We walked inside the cafeteria, and there were hundreds of students sitting down eating their lunch.

"WELCOME TO THE CAFETERIUM!" Icarus cried, "Bad food, in large quanities."

_That's what they call the cafeteria in Ancient Greece?_ I thought, _Oh well._

We grabbed our cups, trays, and we were getting our food. And boy, the food looked, smelled, and probably taste awful.

"Goat milk?" Icarus offered me. I just stood there, "Um... sure."

"Great, just get the milk from the goat."

My eyes grew wide, "The what?!"

BAAHHH!

I looked up, and saw a REAL LIVE GOAT standing on the counter. I jumped up, and gasped, "WHOA! No way! I'm not milking a goat!"

"Well, here," Hercules took my cup from me, "Let me get it for you."

"Um, thank you."

"No problem," Hercules took the goat's utters, and squeezed it to get me a cupful of milk. But the milk missed the cup, and it hit something. Because we heard a growl from behind. Hercules and I turned around, and saw a big BIG tough kid covered in goat's milk. He looked down at Hercules.

He looked like he was going to beat him up. I wanted to step in, but Pain and Panic might out of the locked closet, I locked them in. They're probably hiding somewhere in the cafeteria (aka cafeterium), and watching to see what I can do. If I don't do anything to Herc, the boys might tell _the boss_, and things will go bad... But you know what? I don't care!

"Sorry, big guy!" I stepped in, and gave the big guy a smile, "This kid is new."

The big guy was still growling. I laughed sheepishly, and I leaned in towards Icarus. I muttered, "Get Herc away from him."

"No problem, Nat!" Icarus took him away from the big guy. I took a napkin, and gave it to the big kid, "Napkin?"

He growled, but he took it anyway. He walked away, and once he left, I exhaled with relief.

I didn't want to touch the goat. So I skipped the goat milk; and stick with water. We moved to the fruit basket. Now there's the basket I like, it's got all my favorite fruits.

"Herc," Icarus began, "Try not to act like the new guy."

"Icarus is right, Herc," I agreed, "Just act casual, and try not to do anything stupid." I grabbed my fruit, and went passed Hercules.

"Right," Hercules said as he was grabbing a piece of fruit, "Got it." Then suddenly the whole fruit from the basket fell, and buried Hercules in.

I looked behind me, and saw Hercules inside. I was trying so hard to hold back the laugh, "And you did something stupid."

"Good example," Icarus said, "This is the kind of thing you get labled for life. Something like 'Cornudopia', or maybe 'Herky Jerky', or the 'Fruity-"

"I think he gets the point, Icarus!" I said as I helped him out of the fruit.

"Well, I'm just saying, Nat. Kids can be so cruel." Then somehow a guard came in, and grabbed Icarus's tray. Along with the guard was another guard, and some kid with curly blonde hair, over-the-top tan skin, and was wearing a white chiton. "Thanks, Icky," the kid said.

My mouth dropped in shock, "What the hell?! Who does he think he is?!"

"That, Nattie," Icarus began, "Is Adonis, the Prince of Thrace."

I looked over, and I saw Adonis giving his charming smile at somebody. I wasn't sure who, but all I know was that I hope it wasn't me. I hate snobs, and if Hades told me to humiliate that guy, I would be happy to do it.

"He can't do that!" Hercules was about to go over to Adonis, and beat the crap out of him. But unfortunately, Icarus stopped him, "There you go! Acting new again!"

"Well, why should we let him get away with that?!"

"I said it to Nattie, now I'm saying it to you. He's Adonis! He's a prince!"

"I don't care if he's President of Greece!" I cried, "He's a snob, and I hate snobs! Someone should teach him a lesson."

"I wouldn't do that, Nat," Icarus said, "If you want to survive high school, you got to know the score."

Hercules and I raised a brow, "Score?"

"WE'RE LOSING! YOU TWO AND ME! LOSERS!" He put his arms around me and Hercules.

I pushed him away, "Excuse me? Would you run that by me again? I'm a what?" I gave a dark glare.

He laughed sheepishly, "I mean Hercules and me are the losers! And you... you are... a ray of sunshine."

I raised a brow at Icarus's statement.

"You are sweet, pretty, but not as pretty as..." He looked over, and saw someone at the table that made his mouth dropped. "There she is!" He rushed over to a table, and sat next to Cassandra. She _was_ sitting alone, eating her bread. We came over, and sat next to her.

"Herc, this is Cassandra," Icarus gave her a weird, goofy smile, "She is sweeter than ambrosia and she's all mine." He hugged her tight, and again Cassandra did not like it.

"Icarus," Cassandra said.

"Yes, baby!"

"Hands, move them or lose them," she said threatenly.

Icarus let's go of her, and went beside Hercules, "You see our relationship is flux."

Cassandra and I rolled our eyes.

"Cassandra, this is Hercules. He's new to this school," I said doing the introductions.

"Yep, this is his first day, so make him feel welcome while I go back for firsts." Icarus left the table leaving me, Cassandra, and Hercules alone.

"Nice to meet you, Cassandra," Hercules held his hand out for a handshake.

Cassandra looked at him for a moment, "I doubt it." She shook his hand, "But it's polite of you to say so."

"So Icarus..." Hercules began, "H-He's a great guy... Is he, uh, your boyfriend?"

Cassandra cried, "UGH!" And then buried her face in the table.

"What? Was it something I said?" Hercules asked me.

"Icarus and Cassandra are not an item. Okay? He's what you call a..."

"Creepy stalker!" Cassandra cried.

"Exactly."

"Stalker?" Hercules asked while stuffing his mouth with food.

"He thinks he's my boyfriend," Cassandra said, "He flew too close to the sun."

I spit out the water I was drinking. Hercules and Cassandra were looking at me weird. "I'm sorry," I said, "But I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said he flew close to the sun."

"I did."

"Wow! No wonder he has the buldging, red eye."

"Oh!" Hercules said, "He's that Icarus! I wonder about his hair!"

"I goes deep," Cassandra said, "Like close to his brain."

We all looked at Icarus; and he had fruit on his head and was walking weird. I raised a brow at Icarus's weird actions.

"Well, he's happy," Hercules said, "Happy is good right?"

"It's not for everybody," I said.

"On the other hand," Cassandra began, "Living in a deluded fantasy is probably the only way to survive this Underworld on Earth."

_Hey, I live in the Underworld now, and I need plenty of ways to survive the place._

"Yeah..." Hercules now realized what he said, "Wait, what?"

"It's a metaphor, Herc," I said.

"Oh right! We covered that in Epic Poetry today." Hercules face palmed, "Man, I should know this stuff!"

Then Cassandra's eyes swirled around again. She's having another vision. The last vision she had was about me, and it came true. I wonder what it is this time. Hercules was waving his hand in front of her to get her attention, "Cassandra, are you all right?"

"Oh did I miss it?!" Icarus came to our table with a plate of food.

"Miss what?" Hercules asked.

"Another Cassandra vision," I said.

"That's right!" Icarus cried, "She's sees horrible stuff that's going to happen in the future. It is her curse... One of the many things I find irresistible about her! She had a vision for Nattie yesterday."

"Really?" Hercules turned and faced me, "What was the vision about?"

"Uh... It's not important."

"Sure it is, Nattie!" Icarus put his arm around me. I gave a dark glare telling him to get his hand off me. Which he did. "Tell him, Nattie!"

I looked at Hercules, who was eagar too know. I paused, and didn't say anything. I decided to change the subject, "Uh... let's listen to what Cassandra has to say. Shall we?"

"I see disaster in the cafeterium," Cassandra began, "I see the roof falling. I see new guy and Natalie. I see the roof falling." Then her eyes went back to normal.

Hercules and I looked at each other nervously, and then looked at the roof.

"Uh-that could never happen!" Hercules was panicking, "I mean could it?"

"Calm down, Herc!" I said, "We don't know that's going to happen."

"But Nat, what about the man in black?" Icarus asked.

"The man in who?" Hercules asked.

"Cassandra had a vision about Nattie being alone, and stumbled across a man in black."

"MAN IN BLACK! I knew I should've walked you home!"

"It's nothing to fuss about. If I was in danger I wouldn't be here now, would I. It turns out it's just an old man," I did tell the truth, I clearly don't know how old Hades was.

"Well, what did he want?" Cassandra asked.

"Um..." I was trying to think of a good lie, but it's hard to lie because people can easily tell when I lie. "He offered me a job."

"He offered you a job?"

"Yeah... he did." I told the truth. I didn't have to lie. That's good.

"What do you do?" Hercules asked.

"I take care of him and his home. You know? Cleaning, cooking-"

Cassandra raised her hand up, "I got it. I don't want to talk about Home Economics. All right?"

"I wasn't."

"But still it reminds me of Home Economics. Ugh, I hate that class... So, he offered you a place to stay?"

"Yeah, but lets no talk about my personal life okay. Let's talk about the vision you had just now. Did you see the roof falling on top of me and Herc or close to us?" I asked nervously.

"Would you relax, guys," Icarus put his arms around me and Hercules, "She made up this whole wild prediction that I would make a fool of myself in public." Then he jumped on the table, he got down on his knees, and cried out, "BUT I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE I'M HOPEFULLY DEVOTED TO HER!"

Everyone turned around, and stared at Icarus while he was acting like in idiot. "OH! OH! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" He continued crying out, until he realized that everyone was staring at him, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

Everyone stared at him in silence, Cassandra was burying her face with embarrassement, I was covering my mouth laughing under my breath. _Oh yeah, like that's going to happen, Icarus, _I thought to myself. Then a cup hit Hercules's head, he was covering his head in panic, "THE CEILING'S FALLING!"

Icarus grabbed the cup, and looked at him, "Herc, I think it's still stable."

"Herc, look at me," I put Hercules's arms down, and turn his head to face me, "Calm down... Nothing is going to happen... Understand?"

He nodded.

"Okay," I released him, and went back to eating my fruit.

"OH ICKY!" a voice cried. We all looked up, and saw the same annoying prince in the balcony, "DESTINY CALLS!"

Then Icarus was walking like a happy zombie holding the cup. Hercules and I stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cried while holding on to his shoulders, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Delivering a refill to Adonis," Icarus answered.

"What?!" Hercules cried, "You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can! Refills are free!"

"We _mean_ that Adonis has legs!" I said, "He can get a refill himself just like everyone else."

Hercules took the cup from Icarus, "I need to talk to Adonis about this. It-it's just not fair!"

"Life got fair? Why wasn't I told?" Cassandra asked herself.

"Herc, let me come with you!" I catched up to him as he was walking up the stairs to the balcony. Once we reached up, we saw one student feeding Adonis while he was laying there.

"Hey!" Hercules cried, and Adonis looked at him and me, "I think you drop this!" Hercules gave Adonis his cup.

Adonis took it from him, "May you join the under class now." When the cup reached to his lips, and the realized that, "THIS IS EMPTY!"

"Yeah, and?" I asked him.

"Refills are free," Hercules said, "Help yourself."

Adonis was laughing, "Don't be ridicules. I never do anything myself... for example... I'm inclined to humiliate you." Then two guards came in from behind Adonis. They looked like they were going to grab, and throw us out the balcony.

And that's exactly what they did to Hercules. They grabbed him, and throw out the balcony. Then Adonis and I saw someone's student I.D. lying on the floor. Adonis picked it up, and he was laughing. He looked out the balcony, "Hey, I think you drop this." He threw Hercules's I.D out the balcony. "I've seen Gorgons with better pictures than that." He turned back to his longue chair, and lay back down. I heard hundreds of students laughing at him. I felt bad, but I was too shocked to move.

The guards looked at me, and my mouth dropped in shock about what just happened. The guards moved closer to me.

"One wrong move!" I cried out, "And you're dead!"

The guards and Adonis paused, and then they throw their heads back and laughed.

"How cute?" Adonis said, "From a girl like you." He call the student who was feeding him to give him an apple, "Do you have a name?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Natalie," I crossed my arms narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nattie, huh? So Nattie, you seem like a beautiful woman minus the dark lipstick you have on."

I raised a brow.

He stood up, and walked toward me, "How's about you and me go out sometime? We can eat, insult peasants, and maybe..." He put his arm around me, "We can make out a little. What do you say?"

My eyes grew wide, but then I smiled, "Sure, we can go out."

He smiled, "Really?!"

"Sure. We can go out... of the balcony. You first." I grabbed his arm, and I pushed him out of the balcony. He landed on the table, and someone's lunch spilt on his head. All of the students and the two guards were laughing at him too.

"Hey Adonis!" I cried out to him, "I think you drop this!" I threw the cup at his head.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Adonis cried, "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING OUT!"

"News flash, Adonis. I would rather date a dork than a jerk at any day! Bye-bye!" I left the balcony, and I looked around to see if Hercules was around to see it. But I couldn't find him, I guess he was so embarrassed he left the cafeterium. I saw Cassandra and Icarus laughing out loud.

"Hey, guys!" I walked up to them, "Where's Hercules?"

"He left," Cassandra answered while laughing, "I've never seen anyone did that to Adonis in years."

"Ha! Ha!" Icarus cried out laughing, "You did good, Nat."

"Uh, thanks, but did Hercules say anything about where he was going?"

"No, he just left."

Then the school bell rang, and it was time to get back to class.

I ran out of the cafeterium, and went back to class. I heard the yelling from Adonis, "YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR THIS, NATALIE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

I stopped, smirked, and chuckled wickedly under my breath, "It's been my first day of school, and I made an enemy. How wonderful."

**Setting: After school, in the front yard**

I looked around the school, and I still couldn't find Hercules. I was starting to get worried. I felt bad about what happened, and I wanted to know if he was okay.

I looked at my watch from my ankle. The reason I put it there was because in Ancient Greece, watches weren't invented at this time. My watch said 3:04 pm. I was supposed to meet Hades after school, but... I have other plans on my own.

I looked all over town for Hercules, "All right, if I were Hercules, where would I go?" I paused for a moment, and I realized the answer, "Training with Phil. Perfect, but I don't where he is."

**Setting: The Dark Forest**

It was late, and I still couldn't find Hercules anywhere. I looked all over town, and outside of town. But I still couldn't find him or his trainer, Phil. I decided to call it a day, and have no choice but to go back to Hades. _He's probably worried about me, and sending his imps to look for me._ I paused at thought, and I was laughing. "Oh, that's a good one. Like that's going to happen."

I was walking in the dark, creepy forest all alone, again. But this time I wasn't scared to go by myself. I wasn't scared of the dark, the imps, and most of all Hades.

It has been a half an hour, and I couldn't find the secret entrance of the Underworld. "I think I missed a turn," I said. I'm now thinking that I'm lost. "Now, now," I said to myself, "Let's not panic. Hades would _eventually_ look for me. Hey, look in the bright side, at least I didn't ran into anything dangerous. Like monsters for example."

Then I heard thumping noises, and the ground started shaking, "WHOA!" I fell down to the ground, "OH NO! NOT ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE!" I got down on my knees, and put my hands over my head. Now, I heard voices.

"Do you know where you going?" One, loud, deep voice said.

"No," another loud, but not as deep voice said, "But I do know that we better eat something important, or mother's going to eat us."

Then I heard them gasped.

"She wouldn't?" the deep voice said.

"I think she would."

I got up, and turned around. I then saw two huge feet in the ground. My eyes grew wide, and gasped. I looked up, and I saw a HUGE, TWO HEADED MONSTER! I did the first thing everyone always do when people face a monster... scream. "AAAAHHHHH!"


	8. First Day of School part 3

First Day of School part 3

Disclaimer: read chapter one

**Setting: the dark forest**

I was screaming, and so did the two headed monster. After I stopped, they stopped.

"Jezz lady! You scared us!" Head I cried.

Head II said, "What are you trying to do?! Give us a heart attack?!"

My eyes grew wide in shock, "I SCARED YOU?! YOU SCARED ME!"

The monster go down in one, and looked at me.

"Just who exactly are you?" Head II asked me.

"I'm Natalie."

"Never heard of you," Head I said.

"Yeah, I know. I sort of new to these woods, also in Ancient Greece."

The two-headed monster raised a brow at me.

"Now you must complete the introduction. Who are you?"

"We're the two-headed cyclops," Head I said.

"That's it?" I asked, "Don't you guys have a real name? Like Zak, Steve, or maybe Bob?"

"Be quiet!" Head I cried in irritation.

"Okay!" I said, "Boys, if you want to eat me, like I know you do. Just let me prepare myself."

"For what?" Head II asked.

"To my ultimate death scene. Let me fix my hair," I took a hair pin out of my hair, and my curly hair tumbled free. I was shaking my head, pretending to do my hair. Hopefully that will buy me time to think of a plan to escape.

"Uh... listen, no offense, sweet heart. But um... our mother put us on a strict diet."

"Wait!" I turned and faced them in shock, "You're not going to eat me?"

"Royalties and heroes only," Head I said, and for that they walked away.

"Oh that's fine." I exhaled with relief, "That's totally fine! Now if you, two-headed ugly beasts, excuse me. I need to find the Underworld, and get back to my boss before he flames me." I started to walk away.

The two headed monster stopped, turned, and faced me with shock. "The Underworld?" Head I asked.

"Isn't that where the god who has flame for hair is at?" Head II asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm what you call an Assistant to the Lord of the Dead."

"Hey bro," Head I whispered to Head II, "She works for a god. Does that count as dinner?"

I turned around, and heard what Head I asked Head II, "Does what count?"

"Maybe not as close to royalty like mother said," Head II answered, "But... we can use her as a snack." The two-headed monster looked at me, and I was getting nervous. They were marching towards me.

"Oh, boy," I said while backing away. The monster grabbed me, and was about to eat me. "Hey, let me go! You said that you won't eat me!"

"Change of plans," Head I was about to take his teeth, and bite my head off. He nibbled my head, and it was painful.

"Ugh!" I can also feel his saliva all over my head. _Note to self: only open mouth to insert food.__ Though I'm sure there will be a next time._ I shield my eyes tight praying that the eating will be all over fast.

Then I didn't feel the nibbling on my head anymore. I opened one eye, and saw Head I spitting saliva out. I had disgusted look on my face, "Gross!"

"She taste funny!" Head I said.

"Check for an expiration date," Head II said.

Head I flipped me upside down, and I was holding my dress up to keep it from falling down. "It's usually in the bottom, right?"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I cried, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LOOK ANYTHING FROM BELOW! YOU GOT THAT, BUDDY?!"

"Oh forget her," Head II said, "She's stale, and she's a nobody."

The monster threw me, and I landed on the ground, "OW!" I was feeling excruciating pain. I learned now that even in the animated world you _can_ get hurt. I didn't like the way the two headed monster was speaking to me like that. So I got up, and ran towards them, "EXCUSE ME?!"

The two headed monster faced me. "What is it, stale nobody kid?"

"I don't like the way you're talking to me! I'm not a nobody!"

"Oh yeah?" Head II said as he picked me up, "Prove it!"

"All right. Did you remember me telling you that I work for the Lord of the Dead?"

"Yeah," Head I shrugged, "What's your point?"

"My point is that I have proof that work for him," I got out my wallet from my sash belt, "See? Here's my Underworld employment card." The cyclops looked at it, and Head II asked, "And?"

"And you better apologize, and take back what you said."

"Why should we?" Head I asked.

"Because I told you I work for the Lord of the Dead. You know what the guy is capable of. Do you two really want to face the guy, who can burn you to crisp?"

The two-headed monster looked at each other.

"Do ya?!" I asked again.

The two-headed monster groaned, "No."

"That's what I thought! Now say you're sorry, or I'll-"

"All right! All right already!" Head I cried, and he and his brother head said at the same time, "We're very sorry."

I smiled, "Thank you, now put me down."

When they were about to drop me, I cried out, "WAIT!"

Both heads groaned, "What now?!" Head I asked.

"Put me down gently! I've been through enough pain thanks to you!"

Both heads groaned again. They got down in one knee, and was about to put me down.

"HALT!" a voice cried. The cyclops and I turned and faced a familiar hero in training standing there with his fighting stance.

"HERCULES?!" I cried in shock.

"NATTIE?!" Hercules cried in surprise, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I'm asking you the same question."

"Uh, girly," Head I faced me, "Who is that guy?"

"Um, he's-"

"I'm here to ask you to release Nattie, so I can defeat you in battle!" Hercules interrupted.

"Herc, what do you think you're doing?!" I asked in rage.

"Rescuing you from the cyclops, Nattie," Hercules said, and then he faced the cyclops, "Released her!"

The two heads looked at each other, and then back at Hercules. They shrugged, "Okay."

They got down in one knee, and put me down gently.

"Wow!" Hercules was shocked, "That was easy."

"That's because they weren't planning on hurting me!" I cried in rage.

"They weren't?!" Hercules cried, "Then why did they grab you?!"

"Well, we were planning on eating her," Head II said.

"But she was stale," Head I said.

"See?" I said to Hercules, "Everything is fine. So you don't have to worry." I walked up to Hercules, "Now let's get out of here." I grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from the monster. But then he pulled his arm out my hand, "NO WAY!"

I raised a brow, "What?!"

"I've come here to defeat a monster, and that's what I'm going to do!"

My mouth dropped, "Are you crazy?!"

"Nattie! You need to go! This might get ugly!"

"Listen-"

"Right NOW!"

Hercules's voice made me jump a little, but I didn't run, "NO! And don't you DARE talk to me like that!"

"Can't talk now!" Hercules jumped on the monster. The cyclops was just standing there not moving a muscle. Hercules tried different ways to bring the monster down, but it didn't look like he's winning. I stood there leaning against the tree. The entertaining fight turned out to be tedious. I started yawning, and looked at my watch. It was late. I was wondering what Hades was thinking right now.

Then I saw the cyclops grabbing Hercules. "Just who are you supposed to be?" Head II asked.

"I'm Hercules, a hero in training!" Hercules responded.

"A hero?" Head I then turned to his brother monster head, "Hey, does he count?"

"I know what you're thinking!" I cried, "NO! HE DOESN'T COUNT AS A HERO!"

"Who asked you?!" Head II snapped. Then he turned to his other head, "You take the legs, and I'll take the head!"

"Wh-what?!" Hercules cried.

Head I took his legs, and nibbled it.

"OW! CUT IT OUT!" Hercules cried.

Then Head I took him out of his mouth, "Eck! He tastes worse than the girl!"

"Ah man!" Head II said, "Forget him. He's stale and a nobody. We'll find another human to eat."

The cyclops threw him, and Hercules landed on the trees.

"Ooh," I cried out, "That gotta hurt!"

"Let's go," Head II said to his other head. And they started to walk away.

But Hercules didn't accept it, "I'm not a nobody!"

I saw him running toward the cyclops. I knew what he's going to do, so I stepped in his way.

"Nattie! What are you doing?! Get out of my way!"

"Look, Herc, I don't know what you're thinking, but the monster don't want to bite you. So just walk away!"

"No! I need to prove myself," He ran pass me.

I turned around, and raised my brow, "For what?!"

He ran towards them, and then the cyclops lift his foot up. Then Hercules ran pass them, and then hit another tree. He got his head stuck in the tree.

I faced palmed.

"Living in denial," Head II said.

I saw Pegasus, Hercules flying horse, next to me. I turned and faced him, "You think this is stupid, right?"

Pegasus nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Hercules pulled himself out of the tree, and jumped on the two-headed monster's neck, "I am somebody! Somebody important!"

"Oh yeah?" Head II asked, "Prove it!"

Hercules pulled out something from his belt. He was holding some card; it was hard to see from below. Hercules began, "I-I am a student at _the_ Prometheus Academy."

The two-headed monster looked at it closely, and then snatched the card from him. Then the two headed monster threw Hercules again.

"HEY!" Hercules cried.

"Wow!" Head I cried, "What a likeness!"

I was getting tired of the two headed monster doing the same thing. Then Hercules fought back, and the two monster do the same thing. "He just won't quit, would he?!" I asked Pegasus.

Pegasus didn't answer me. He just ducked his head, refusing to look at the action. Hercules threw a tree at them, and the two headed moved his head while talking.

"I heard about the school," Head II said, "Quite prestigious."

"They must have a lot of important people there!" Head I said.

"We could..." Head II smirked, "Check it out."

Head I smiled, "You mean that?!"

"Brother! Let's go!" Then the monster stomped away.

"HEY!" Hercules cried, "That cost me ten droplets if it's lost or stolen!" Hercules ran after the two headed monster. Then for one more second, he was in the air. Pegasus flew up, and tried to catch him. He caught Hercules's cape, but then they both flew far away from this part of the woods.

My eyes grew wide as they flew into the horizon. I looked around, and the two headed monster was nowhere to be found. I was all alone again. I turned around, and then I gasped. I saw a cute little bunny and a gopher looking at me with their cute eyes. This was sort of familiar.

"Aww," I said, "How cute?... A couple of rodents looking for a theme park."

Then suddenly, "Who are you calling a rodent, sister?!" the bunny cried.

My eyes grew wide in shock, "Pain?" Then I turned to the gopher, "Panic?!"

"Wow, she's good," Panic said as he and Pain transformed back to their impish selves.

"Uh," I groaned, "I thought I smelled a couple of rats."

"Who are you calling us rats?!" Pain cried as he cast me a mean glare.

"YEAH!" Panic said giving me the same look, Pain gave me, "You are in so much trouble, young lady!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Pain said, "IT'S WAY PASS YOUR CURFEW!"

I laughed at that comment, "Who are you? My mother?"

"No!" Panic answered, "But Hades has been waiting for you in the woods, but you didn't show up."

"Well, I couldn't find the secret entrance to the Underworld. Next time_ the boss_ should give me a map."

"Well, Hades is going to be mad at you. You didn't show up in the forest after school, like you're supposed to do!"

"I don't give a crap. I'm not afraid of the guy."

"Oh really?"

I jumped, when I heard that _very_ familiar voice behind me, "And speak of the devil..." I turned and faced _the boss_, "IT'S YOU!"

Hades chuckled wickedly, "Nattie, Nattie, Nattie, my sweet little raven." He cupped my chin, "What exactly happened here? I thought I told you to meet me right after school. Didn't I?"

"Uh..." I paused to think, "Maybe I don't know. My memory is kinda quack!"

"Hey, I remembered our conversation. Okay babe?"

"Okay. So... do you want to know what happened in school today?"

"I already know, babe! I sent Pain and Panic to keep an eye on you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You did. Then I locked them in the closet."

"And then we got unlocked in the closet," Pain said.

"Yeah," Panic agreed.

"They saw what happened in the cafeteria," Hades put his arm around me.

"They did?" I asked.

Pain and Panic nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"Yeah, they did, babe," Hades said. Then he narrowed his eyes at me in a dangerous way, "You got a prince to humiliate Hercules for you, and then you turn on him as soon as Hercules was humiliated!" Then he smirked at me, and I raised a brow.

_Okay, I thought he was mad. What gives?_

"BABE! That is an evil thing to do! There's a side of you I've never seen before. You got someone to do your dirty work, and then stab him in the back. I knew there's a villain in you somewhere."

"Uh..." I paused and couldn't what I just heard. He acted like he was proud of my work. Which technically I had no intention of doing. "Really?"

"Yes!" He put his arm around me again, "Now let's get out of this dump!" He snapped his fingers, and we went back to the Underworld.


	9. Life in the Underworld

Chapter 9: Life in the Underworld

Disclaimer: chapter 1

**Setting: Underworld**

Hades, Pain, Panic, and I went back to the throne room. Hades sat on his throne staring at me. I looked at thinking _what does he have in store for me?_.

"Pain, Panic," Hades began, "Do what ya gotta do, and leave us be. Nattie and I are gonna have a chit-chat."

"Yes, your flame-fullness," Pain left along with Panic. Now, Hades and I were alone. He was still looking at me, and I was looking at the figurines on the chessboard.

"So..." I began, "What was it you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about why weren't you in the woods right after school?"

"Oh that," I kept on looking at the figurines of monsters, and another one, I recognized, was Hercules.

"Yeah, that," Hades teleported behind me, that made me jump a little. He turned me, so I can face him, "Babe, I told you to meet me right after school. Did I not?"

I paused, and was thinking, "Yeah, I think I heard you say something like that."

"THEN WHY IN HELL DIDN'T YOU MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL?!" He bursts into flames, and I blocked my face avoiding to get flamed. However his fire did burn my arm, "OW!" I cried in pain. I was kinda shocked that he burned me, and he used the H word. He must have been angrier than I thought. But I couldn't let him talk to me like that, so I slapped him in the face.

He stopped his temper tantrum, and then narrowed his eyes at me dangerously. "Did you slap me in the face AGAIN?!" He flickered into a yellow color.

This time I wasn't really scared to answer his question, "YEAH I DID SLAPPED YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU TALK TO ME!"

"Well, here's the thing sweetheart. I do have that right. You wanna know why?"

He was getting really close to my personal space. I had nowhere to back up, because the chessboard was behind me, "No, but I got a feeling you're going to tell me."

"Well, then it's because," He cupped my chin, and then, "I OWN YOU!" He yelled at me, he was really red, but he didn't burst into flames, "YOU WORK FOR ME! I tell YOU what to do, not the over way around. I can do what I want with you, and I DON'T CARE IF YOU CRY OR HATE ME! NEVER FORGET THAT BABE! GOT IT?!"

He was looking dangerously into my eyes, and his eyes were very scary. I was breathing heavily, and I just had to yell back, "UH! HELLO? DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU ONLY OWN ME UNTIL THE TITANS COME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! I MAY NOT TELL YOU A THING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS DURING THE TITANS, OR MAYBE I CAN LIE TO YOU IF I CHOOSE TO! SO IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! GOT IT?!"

Hades turned to blue, and stared at me in shock. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I knew it was not good. I may have forgotten my note: _Only open mouth to insert food._ I guess I didn't do that.

"Look, babe," Hades turned to blue, and sighed, "I don't want to hurt you like I do to the imps. But if it's what it takes to get respect from you, then maybe I should consider giving you... punishments."

"What do you have in mind?"

Hades paused, and then he started put his hands around my waist, "I have a few ideas." He lowered his hands slowly. I didn't like where the punishment was heading to. So, I grabbed his hands, and got them off me. I pushed him away from my personal space, "Look, I don't want to yell at you. I don't want to argue with you! And I don't want to be punished..." I sat on the chessboard without tipping over the figurines, that were already set. "You know what bothers me the most?"

"What?" Hades asked if he didn't care.

"Is that you went behind my back, and you sent your idiot imps to spy on me! I don't like it when people go behind my back, Hades."

"Yeah, I know. And I don't like it when my minions go behind my back too."

"Hey, I'm not a minion. I liked to be called a henchwoman."

"Okay, fine, whatever you are. I didn't like when you were looking all over town for Jerkules."

I raised a brow, "Wait! You knew about that?"

Hades smirked, "Yeah, I sent the imps to spy on you. Don't you remember?"

"Look, I want you to trust me. Meaning I won't go behind your back, and you won't go behind mine. Fair enough?"

Hades paused, and turned away from me. I heard him made mumbling noises, and then turned back to face me, "Fine, you don't go behind my back. I won't go behind yours."

"And if you don't go behind my back," I said, "I won't go behind yours."

"Great so we agree." We both paused for a moment, and then Hades started a conversation, "So did you ever find... you know who?" He didn't want to say Hercules's name, because that name tick him off.

"Actually he found me."

Hades raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah. We ran into each other at the forest, while I was looking for the entrance to the Underworld. But I also ran into..." I said quietly, "A two-headed cyclops."

"What?"

"I said I also ran into," I mumbled again, "The two headed cyclops."

"What?!"

"I SAID I RAN INTO A TWO-HEADED CYCLOPS!"

Hades stuck his finger in his ear to regain sound, "I heard you the second time! Jezz Louise!"

I rolled my eyes, "So have you heard about the two-headed cyclops?"

"Oh yeah," Hades answered, "I heard that monster is the son of the mother of all monsters."

"Well, this monster's mother had him on a strict diet. Mainly he couldn't eat me, but he can eat royalties and... heroes."

Hades raised a brow, "What are you getting at?"

"I mean that he was about to eat Hercules," my words were cut off, because Hades grabbed my arms.

"HE ATE HERCULES?! HE REALLY ATE THE SON OF MY RIVAL?!"

"He _was_, Hades. He was about to eat Hercules."

Hades's excitement fell, "What do you mean?"

"Cleary he didn't want to eat Hercules. They said he's stale."

He groaned, "Great. So much for having the cyclops in Team Hades." And then he changed the subject, "You know I've made plans for you in the Underworld today. But since it's late-"

"Oh! Too bad." I said sadly, but sarcastically, "I guess I should go in my room, and do homework." When I was about to leave, Hades teleported in front of me, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Just where do you think you're going?"

I raised a brow, "To my room, to do my homework."

"You're not going anywhere, babe. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say: Since it's late, I guess I should go ahead, and give plans. It's a punishment for you for being late."

My mouth dropped, "What?"

"PAIN! PANIC!" Hades called out to his imps, and the imps came running back in the throne room.

"Yes, boss?" Pain asked.

"Tell Nattie here about what every new member on Team Hades should always do on their first day."

"Well, Nattie," Panic said, "Everyone knows that they have to go to orientation on their first day."

I looked at Hades with a raised brow, "Orientation?"

"Hey, I run a professional organization," Hades shrugged.

**Setting: Orientation**

Pain and Panic took me to a room that was filled with monsters, and in front of them was a screen that had words saying: Welcome to Orientation. I sat down, and the monsters were staring at me; I think the reason they were staring was because I'm the only one mortal in the room. I gave them dark glares, "What are you looking at?!" The monsters went back to their normal business.

"I'm Pain!" Pain appeared in front of the curtain.

"And I'm Panic!" Panic appeared beside Pain, "And welcome to Underworld Orientation."

"Uh!" The one eye monster was raising his hand, "Mr. Pain, I have a question!"

"Hold on, one eye beast," Pain said.

"Yeah," Panic said, "All questions will be answer til the very end."

I spoke up, "And when will that be?"

"After our two-hour presentation about _The Life in the Underworld_." Then the lights went off, and the screen glowed into images.

_Two hours? _I groaned, and buried my face, "Why me?" _I wonder if Herc's okay._

**Setting: The Forest**

Hercules was out cold, and after an hour, Pegasus licked Hercules to wake him up. Hercules came too. He was rubbing his head, and groaning in pain, "You got any ten drachma I can borrow?"

Pegasus shook his head.

Hercules laid his head back, and groaned in pain once more.

**Setting: Muses**

Four of the muses except the tallest muse were holding masks; and behind them was a big pot.

The muses were about to sing a short song.

The tall muse: _Herc and Nattie's lessons about to begin_

_Cassandra's predicted their doom._

Then the big pot showed a picture of Natalie and Hercules standing below the roof.

The shortest muse: _On top of them the roof's gonna fall_

Then the pot showed the roof above them was falling, and Hercules was lifting it. While Natalie ducked down avoiding getting crushed. But Hercules couldn't lift it, so the roof crushed both of them.

_You don't want to miss it._

All the muses: _Stay tune..._

**A/N: Hey readers, I know you expected the conclusion of First day of School, but don't worry it's coming soon. I added Muses singing, because personally I like the muses. There might be more of their singing in the future chapters. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, taking interest in this story, and reviewing who Natalie should end up with. First day of School part 4 will be posted soon.**


	10. First Day of School part 4

First Day of School part 4

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting:** **Prometheus Academy**

It was another day I'm hoping that today was better than yesterday.

Yesterday was hell LITERALLY! I've been asked out by a snobbish prince, almost got eaten by a two-headed cyclops, flamed by Hades, and have to go through two hours of orientation. I'm glad that I didn't have to go back to orientation. That place was filled with clueless monsters, idiot imps, and a long boring TWO HOUR presentation about the Underworld. I don't know what happened to Hercules, but where ever he was I hope he's okay. And I stood up to Hades, and he obivously didn't like that. But I'm lucky that the imps weren't around to see it, otherwise Hades would've flamed me in front of them.

This morning was okay, the imp did give me a wake up call, but didn't pour me the water bucket. I changed into a different dress, Hades provided me. It was a navy dress with a black sash around my waist. I'm not normally into wearing dresses, but it did look pretty good on me. My hair was up in a ponytail, and my makeup was the same I put on last time. Right before I went to the boat, Hades warned me to not be late again; and then he teleported me to school, just like yesterday. I'm starting to get used to it.

It's been hours since I showed to school, and I haven't seen Hercules. I was a little worried. Did he make it out of the forest? It's now lunch time, I was sitting down in the cafeterium all by myself waiting for Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus. I looked around, and up the balcony. When I looked up, I saw Adonis staring at me, and narrowing his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue at Adonis, and he made a disgusting look then turned away.

"Hello!"

I turned around, and saw a teen standing in front of me. She was wearing a light purple and blue toga, her skin was pale, and her hair was blonde. I can tell she was popular, because everyone love the sweet, perky personality. Personally, it's kinda obnoxious.

"Mind if I sit with you?" the girl asked with a smile.

I looked around for the gang, but they weren't here, "Um... sure."

"GREAT!" She sat down across from me with a wide smile on her face. It kinda crept me out, but I gave her a slight smile back.

"You must be the new girl."

"Um, yeah."

The girl reached her hand out, "My name is Helen of Troy. Welcome to Prometheus Academy."

I shook her hand, "Name is Natalie. Natalie Camden. Thanks."

"I'm here to give you a big welcome. I didn't know you were new until yesterday when you threw Adonis out the balcony."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yes, and I also saw Adonis's men threw Hercules out the balcony. I want to apologize for my boyfriend's behavior yesterday. He always do this if somebody stands up to him."

I immediately choked on a piece of the fruit.

"Natalie! Are you all right?!" Helen asked with concern.

I continued choking and coughing. Helen got out of the table, and stand behind me, "Arms up!"

I raised my arms while coughing. Helen took my goat milk, and fed it to, "Now drink your milk."

I took a couple of sips, and I felt the fruit going down my esophagus. I started breathing again, and Helen was patting my back.

"There you go," She sat back down on her seat, "Well, so much for giving you the welcome fruit basket I handpicked out for you."

I immediately perked up, "Fruit basket?"

"Yes," She got out a basket filled with strawberries, blueberries, bananas, apples, and all kinds of fruit. "I usually give it to the students, who are new in this academy, but-"

"Give it to me!" I cleared my throat, "I mean... thank you." I said with a smiled.

Helen smiled back, and handed me the basket.

"I do like fruit," I said. Usually I'm not a fan of popular girls, they're usually mean, and stuck up. But Helen was different, she's popular but not a stuck up like the others especially Adonis. Speaking of the guy, did Helen said what I thought she said... "Helen, can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything."

"Great. Um... I thought I heard wrong when I heard you say that Adonis is your boyfriend. Tell me. Are my ears wrong?"

"Why no. You heard me crystal clear."

"Just how long were you and him dating?"

"Over a month."

My eyes grew wide in shock. _Adonis is dating Helen? Yesterday, he asked me out! That son of a..._

"Natalie?" Helen was waving her hand in front of my face, "Are you all right?"

_Should I tell Helen? But she gave me an awesome fruit basket that was handpicked._ I turned and faced her with a smile, "Everything is fine."

"Okay then," Helen went back to eating the mutton.

I paused and realized that what I just said. I knew that I shouldn't lied to her, but she gave me a fruit basket.

Then suddenly the whole room started to shake. All of the students were hiding under the table.

"THE ROOF IS FALLING!" I cried as I hid under the table. This was just like Cassandra predicted it would happen, but didn't she say that Hercules was suppose to be here. Then I heard big footsteps, I knew that this was no earthquake, and the roof wasn't falling. I climbed back to my chair, and I saw that there was a monster stomping all over the room. I recognized that monster immediately. It was the Two-headed Cyclops! "Oh no! Not them again!"

"Natalie," Helen cried from under the table, "Get down, he'll see you!"

"No way!" I cried, "If you want to get out, there's your chance."

"I'm out of here!" Helen got out from the table, and ran away.

Head II began talking, "All royalty and important people line up to the left. Everyone else is excused." The monster picked up the table, and all of the students scattered like a bunch of frightening mice. "Cooperate, and nobody will get hurt."

"Except they'll get eaten," Head I said.

"Well that's a given," Head II said. The monster continued stomping all over the room, and no student was there except me. While the monster was stomping, my plate was shaking, and I had a hard time finishing my lunch. I groaned, "EXCUSE ME!" I cried out to the two-headed monster.

The two-headed monster turned and faced me.

"Could you tone your stomping down just a little bit? I'm trying to eat my lunch!"

"Oh sorry," Head I said.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Head II cried, "I know you! You're the stale kid who works for-"

"Ah, ah, ah," I said, "Keep that detail to yourself, okay? Besides, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick up lunch," Head II said.

"You better leave, stale kid!" Head I cried, "Or we'll!"

"You'll what?" I asked, "Eat me? Please!"

Then the monster picked me up. "If you don't leave!" Head II cried, "THEN WE'LL TEAR YOU BONES APART UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO TEAR UP!"

I paused, "Wow. For monsters like you, you can be really persuasive."

We all looked around, and there was no student in the cafeterium. Head I sighed, "They never make it easy, do they?"

"What did you expect?!" I cried, "They were going to cooperate, and act like good behave students!"

The two headed monster looked at each other.

"I'll make it easy for you!" A voice cried.

The monster and I look over, and saw the familiar hero in training ready to fight.

"Put her down, leave now, and there won't be any trouble!" Hercules warned the monster.

"Hercules!" I cried, "Where've you been?!"

"Hey! It's the stale nobody kid," Head II said as he grabbed something from his shorts. He threw something at Hercules, "Thanks for the hot tip!"

"Yeah, like a dynamite buffet," Head I said.

I raised a brow, and was curious to see what it was. Then the monster put me down gently. I rushed over to Hercules's side.

"You okay?" Hercules asked.

"Of course," I answered, "I didn't get eaten, so I'm fine."

"There's been a changed in the menu!" another voice cried.

Hercules, the monster, and I looked up in the balcony, and saw Adonis and his men with their swords. I raised a brow, I didn't think that Adonis was a fighting type. I thought he's the guy that ordered everyone to do stuff for him.

"No flesh this day, instead you will taste my blade!" Adonis turned to his guards, and gave his sword to a random guard, "Here. Make him taste my blade!" All of the guards jumped on the two headed Cyclops head, and started hitting him with their swords. However the Cyclops just stood there not being in pain. He flicked the guards off like flies. There was one guard left, and he was standing on Head II's head.

"Hey, you got something right there," Head I pointed the guard at Head II's head.

Head II was touching all over his head, "Did I get it?"

"Nope, right there."

"Where?"

"To the left."

"Here?" He touched the left side of his head, but the guard was still there.

"Little more."

Then Head II finally managed to flick the guard off his head, and the guard fell on top of the table.

"Bingo."

"Ooh," I said as the guard fell on top of the table, and it split in half, "That's going to leave a mark."

"ADONIS!" Hercules cried, "THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

I looked over at Hercules in shock, "Are you serious? You never quit do you?"

Hercules didn't answer me.

"I'm sure you mean well, stale nobody kid," Head II said.

"Look, like we told you before," Head I said, "We can't waste our time on you and your girlfriend over there!"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Hercules and I cried out at the same time. I started laughing, "Hercules is not my boyfriend."

"Yeah!" Hercules agreed, "And I'm not a nobody! I AM A HERO-IN-TRAINING!" Hercules cried.

"Seriously?" I asked, "Do you want to get eaten?"

"In thus, you _may be _a somebody someday," Adonis said while examining his nails, "But right now, you are a nobody."

Head II turned his attention to Adonis, "Boy, he's got ya there."

"I, on the other hand," Adonis continued, "Am a prince!"

The two headed Cyclops ears perked up, when Adonis said the word _prince_. They started licking their lips.

Adonis continued, "Right now at this very moment. A bonafide prince!"

Hercules was shaking his head telling Adonis to keep his mouth shut, "No!" but it was no use. I just stood there and muttered, "What an idiot!"

The Cyclops turned to Adonis, and grabbed him by his chiton. "Hey! AH!" Adonis was screaming like a girl. I started laughing under my breath, "What an idiot little girl."

"We shall dine like royalty," Head II said, "Uh... on royalty as they may be the case."

"Wait!" Hercules cried as he rushed towards the monster and Adonis, "You can't eat him."

Then the Cyclops pound Hercules through the floor, now Hercules was stuck.

"Can too!" Head I said, "Mom says we can eat princes."

Hercules turned to me, "Nattie, do something!"

I looked at him, "What? No way!"

"What?! You're just going to let them eat Adonis?"

"Hey, why do you care? He's mean to you in school, isn't he?"

"It doesn't matter! You know that deep down that this is wrong."

I paused, and trying to get Hercules's voice out of my head. He's trying to make me feel guilty.

"Nattie, please!"

"ALL RIGHT!" I burst, "Fine! Just stop talking! I'll do it!" I walked over to the Cyclops.

"Thanks Nattie," Hercules smiled, and then he tried to get him unstuck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered. I looked up at the Cyclops, who was about to eat Adonis. "Hey, big, tall, and ugly! Over here!"

The monster looked at me while narrowing their eyes at me. "What now, stale kid who works at the you-know-where?!" Head I cried.

"Hey, I've come in peace! Kay?" I raised my hands in the air, "I want to help you, actually warning you. I don't think you should eat the over-tan idiot you're holding."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Adonis cried.

"Quiet!" Head I cried. The monster turned back to face me. "Why shouldn't we?" Head II asked.

"I mean," I began, "If you eat him now, how are you going to prove to your mom that he was a prince?"

Head I was about to eat him, but he paused, "We'll save some bones!"

"Doesn't matter! Everybody is the same under the skin!"

"That is not true!" Adonis cried. Then he looked at Head I, who was licking his lips. He quickly changed his answer, "I mean right. We are all brothers-"

"And sister!" I added.

"Whatever!" Adonis cried, "We are all alike... under the skin. AH!" Head I was about to eat him, until his brother head stopped him.

"Wait! We gotta show Mom that we did good."

"Uh, should we wrap him to go?" Head I asked his brother head.

Head II paused and thought about the idea, "No! We can have our prince after, and eat him too."

"But," I began, "How are you going to prove to your mom?"

"Easy!" Head II cried, "Be right back. Stay right there, stale kids." The monster walked away still holding on to Adonis.

"Like I have a choice," I muttered.

"Nattie!" Hercules cried, "Help me!" I looked over, and Hercules was still stuck. I walked behind him, and grabbed his body, "All right. On the count of three, I'll pull, and you push out."

"Got it!"

Then we began counting, "One... Two... THREE!"

We tried to pull Hercules out, but he was stuck pretty good. "Let's try again!" Hercules said. We've been trying for five minutes, but it was no use. Then we heard the familiar stomping noises, and we stopped pulling. The Cyclops came back with Adonis and Parentheses!

"What's he doing here?" I let go of Hercules, and seeing what the monster was up to.

The monster dropped Parentheses, and sat down. "SMILE!" Head II said to Adonis.

Then Adonis got out a mirror, and fixed his hair. "Very well," he put the mirror away, and smiled.

I rolled my eyes at Adonis. Hercules was still struggling, "We got to do something!"

"No kidding," I said sarcastically.

Parentheses got out a chiesel, and a large piece of stone. I think he's making a picture for the monster for proof the Adonis was a prince. "I-I'm certainly not used to working in hostage condition!" Parentheses said to the monster, "Not that you care. I mean you are a rather odd, hideous looking two eye-well one eye." I rolled my eyes as Parentheses kept on stammering, "A two headed-a- thing- I mean when I say thing I mean Cyclops! And I-that's me-"

"JUST TAKE THE PICTURE!" Head I snapped. I looked over, and saw Hercules's arms free. I ran over behind him.

"Stay back, Nattie," Hercules warned me. I didn't know what he was up to, so I decided to take his word on it. Then Hercules smashed the floor, and the floor left a hole, big enough for him to be free. I pulled him out, and he ran towards the monster.

"Say Pitta cheese!" Parentheses began to do his thing, while Hercules jumped and punched the monster's jaw. I stood there eye wide with amazement, but then I noticed something in the floor. I bend down to pick it up, and then I heard a crash behind me. I put the thing that was on the floor in my sash belt, and looked to see the Cyclops behind me. "HOLY COW!"

And then I saw Parentheses standing there all shaken. "I think you should go," I said to him. Parentheses immediately rushed out of the cafeterium.

The monster got up, and Head I was rubbing his head, "That actually hurt."

Head II was mad. He stood up, "Okay, stale nobody kid!" He grabbed a pillar, "Prepare for pain!"

"The name is Hercules!" Hercules cried.

"And Natalie!" I added.

The monster was going to hit Hercules, but he grabbed it and lift it up. Hercules threw the pillar and the Cyclops to the other side of the room. Hercules smiled, but then the monster punched him all the way to the table. The fruit basket was on his head, and the goat was released. I looked over at the monster, and he was stomping towards us. I ran over to Hercules, grabbed the fruit basket, and blew fruit at them. Both of the monsters' head was covered in smashed fruit. While they were wiping the fruit off. Hercules grabbed a large table, and hit their heads.

The monster stood there, but then he tripped by the pillar, and was punched by Hercules. They were flying through the roof. I looked up with amazement, "Wow."

"You okay?" Hercules asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on. Let's go," Hercules took me by the hand, and we were about to leave the cafeteria. But then I heard a crashing sound, "That doesn't sound good," I said nervously. Hercules and I turned around, and saw the roof falling down.

We both started screaming, and we were running. Hercules and I fell on the ground, and Hercules was right on top of me.

Meanwhile Icarus and Cassandra were outside, and the all of students were all looking at the two headed beast lying unconscience.

"Wow!" Icarus cried with amazement, "Two heads! You can eat and think at the same time!" Then suddenly the whole roof was falling down, Cassandra and Icarus went inside the cafeteria. They looked all over Hercules and me, but they couldn't find us. Icarus started crying, "They were going to be the best man, and bridesmaid in our wedding!" He started crying on Cassandra.

Cassandra frowned not because of Hercules and me, but Icarus was touching her again, "Uh, I was going to have emotion, but you just made that impossible," She pushed him away.

Then Hercules and I came out of the debris, and we were coughing. "Cassandra, good call on the roof," Hercules said.

Cassandra smiled, "I foretold you so."

"But," I began, "You didn't see Hercules beating the two headed beast."

"Oh no," Hercules turned to me, "I couldn't take all the credit, it was you who helped."

"But you did most of the work."

"Hey, either way. We make a pretty good team."

Icarus turned around, "Well, I guess Adonis didn't see it that way either."

"What?" I looked over, and saw Adonis standing on top of the beast.

"I guess you could say 'twas beauty that killed the beast," Adonis said. Then the monsters were groaning, so Adonis muttered, "Play along, and I'll make you worth your while."

The gang and I narrowed our eyes at Adonis.

"Ugh," Cassandra said, "Everybody thinks that Adonis saved the day!"

"I don't believe this! I humiliate the guy yesterday, but now!"

"Wait!" Hercules said, "You humiliate Adonis?"

"Yeah, I pushed him off the balcony like his men did to you." I turned to Hercules, "But remind me why I agreed to save Adonis in the first place."

"Ooh," Icarus cried, "Two fist him!"

"I'll be happy to!" I was going to walk over to Adonis, but somebody grabbed my shoulder. It was Hercules.

"Oh forget it, Nat," Hercules said with a sad sigh, "Doesn't matter." He walked away while we followed him.

"This is abject defeat or new found maturity," Cassandra said.

"Who cares what everybody else thinks? You know what's important? What I think, and I'm doing okay," Hercules smiled.

"Maturity," Cassandra said with a smile.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Perhaps the greatest foe of all," Icarus said while shuddering.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

Meanwhile the Muses were up in a temple, and they started singing.

Tallest muse: _So ends this tale of a humble beginning. The hero will always get glory for winning._

Hercules messed with Icarus's hair, and then he turned to Cassandra, who gave him a stern look. He smiled sheepishly, but then Cassandra pushed him and ran away. I smiled, and Hercules, Icarus, and I started chasing her.

Shortest muses: _But that's how it goes. I suppose that it shows._

Another muse: _You need to fist a fight. When your..._

All of the muses: _Goals got more than one. Oh... Gooooaaaallllsss._

Tallest muse: _Yeah._

We ran all over town until we ran out of breath. We didn't have to worry about school, because it was cut short, because of the damages of the school.

"Well, I should probably get home," Icarus said, "See ya in school... if there is school. Bye Herc. Bye Nattie. Bye Cassipoo!" He was about to hug her, but Cassandra gave him a dangerous look. Icarus smiled sheepishly, "See ya babe!" He ran away.

Cassandra turned and faced Hercules and me. "Well, since there's no school, I should be heading home too. Bye." She left too. Hercules and I were alone. We smiled at each other. "Oh," I got something out from my sash belt, "I think you dropped this."

Hercules looked at it, and he blushed with embarrassing, "Oh. My student I.D."

"Yeah," I giggled, and he blushed even more. I smiled, "Hey, don't feel bad. After a few giggles, it's actually kinda cute."

Hercules smiled, "Really."

"Yeah. It does." We paused, and smiled at each other.

"Um, you humiliate Adonis?"

"Uh, yeah. We covered that a few minutes ago."

"But why?"

"He needs to learn a lesson. You didn't deserve what he did to you."

"You did it... for me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem, don't worry about it."

"So," Hercules began while rubbing the back of his neck, "What do you want to do? Do you want to hang out? Oh! I know! I can take you to my training. I really like you to meet Phil. He's my trainer."

I want to say yes. I really do, but then my slipped when I forgot one detail. I looked over, and saw the dark forest. Hades said that I have to meet him right after school. I sighed, "Tempting, but... I can't."

"Why not?" Hercules's face fell in disappointment.

"I'm suppose to go back home when I'm out of school. It's a rule I despise."

"Oh."

"But I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah," Hercules sighed.

Seeing his face, broke my heart. I really did want to go. I walked past him, "See ya, Wonderboy."

"How about this weekend?" Hercules asked, "Would that be okay?"

I paused, thought about the idea, and turned to face him, "We'll see."

"Great. Um... do you want me to walk you home?"

"NO!" I answered quickly.

Hercules flinched.

I cleared my throat, "I mean... no thank you. That won't be necessary."

Hercules still didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

I smiled, "Relax, hero-in-training. I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my own sandals, and everything." I paused and realized that I stole Megara's line. I gotta quit doing that.

Hercules chuckled, and so did I. I walked away, "Bye Wonderboy."

"Bye," Hercules smiled, and walked away.

I sighed sadly, and went inside the dark forest. I thought about what Hercules said. Would Hades let me be free on weekends, without Pain and Panic watching me? I paused at that thought, until...

"You're home early," a _very_ familiar voice said behind me. I turned around, and saw Hades leaning against a tree, smirking at me.

I smirked back, "Hey, at least I showed up. Better than being late, right?"

He disappeared, and then felt the heat behind me. "Why are you early?" He asked, "Have you been a bad girl, and ditched school?"

I raised a brow, "Didn't you send your imps to spy on me?"

"Not this time, babe."

I didn't expect that answer. Did he actually trust me for once? "Would you believe me if I did ditched?"

"No, but seriously..." He grabbed my shoulders with a raised brow, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything, when we go inside. Kay?"

Hades paused, "Okay. Fine." He snapped his fingers, and we went back to the Underworld. I didn't know how am I going to ask him if I can go with Hercules. But saying Hercules's name will make Hades very ticked. So, I should think of plan, and fast.

**A/N: Wow, that's the longest chapter in this story so far. I didn't if I got the lyrics for the muses song right or not. If I did get the lyrics wrong send me a review thanks. What you think about Hercules and Natalie together? I know most of you want Hercules and Natalie to be together, and there is going to be some moments. Anyway, R+R, thanks.**


	11. In Order to Get What You Want

Chapter 11: In order to get what you want

**Setting: The Underworld**

"So Hercules took down the Cyclops?" Hades asked as he was playing with his figurines, "And then this prince took all the credit?"

"Yeah," I answered, "All that jerk did was scream like a little girl! I pushed him off the balcony, and now it's like it had never happened."

"So, the prince _really _hates Jerkules, huh?"

"You could say that, and he hates my guts too."

"Really?"

"Really." Hades smirked, and I raised a brow with interest. I just had to know what he's thinking, "What?" I stood next to him.

"Nothing, babe. It's just that now I really like this Prince of Thrace."

My eyes grew wide in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! We have one thing in common. We both hate Jerkules. Maybe I should recruit him to be in my team, and he can take down Hercules for me."

"OH HELL NO!" I said, "That would never work out."

"Why not?! That means it would be less work for you!"

"He doesn't do any work. He always get someone to do the work for him. Bad idea, Hades."

"We'll see about that, babe," He teleported, and sat back on his throne. He got out a scroll, and started reading. I'm thinking that he's doing his duties in the Underworld. I wanted to ask him if I can be free in the weekends, so I wanted to take a risk and ask him. _What's the worse he can do? Say no?_ But then the imps came into the room.

"Uh... boss," Pain began nervously.

"What?" Hades hissed at them dangerously. The imps began shaking with fear. "What? Spit it out!" Hades cried impatiently.

"Um... will -will it be... o-o-okay if we can ride the har-harpies?" Panic asked.

I looked at Hades, and he was fuming red, "NO!" He roasted them with his fire. My eyes grew wide in shock. The only thing I did was trying to keep a safe distance away from Hades's flames. "I TOLD YOU MILLIONS OF TIMES! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY HARPIES! YOU'VE LOST THEM LAST TIME, I DON'T WANT THEM TO GET LOSE AGAIN! DON'T GO NEAR THEM! GOT ME?!"

"Y-yes, your flamefullness!" Pain cried.

"Ye-yeah!" Panic cried, "We got ya!"

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Hades was really irritated. He stood up, pounded the arms of his chair, and was really about to explode. Pain and Panic rushed out of the room, and I looked at Hades. He looked irritated and annoyed as he sat back on his chair, he slowly cool down back to his blue color. "Minions!" He growled under his breath.

_Okay... That's the worse he can do. _I'm now thinking that now was not a good time to ask him. But since the imps came, Hades seem tense. Maybe I should use that as an advantage. I smirked at myself.

"What are _you_ smirking at?" I turned, and Hades wasn't looking at me but at his scroll.

"How can you tell that I was smirking?" I asked.

"I just know, babe, okay?" Hades said. "Don't you have homework to get to?"

"I don't have any. School was cut short, remember?"

"Then do something other than being a pest!"

I smirked, "Fine."

"FINE!" He turned back his attention to his scroll. I walked up the stairs to his throne, and walked behind his chair.

I heard more of Hades mummering, "If those minions ask me ONE MORE question, I'm going-"

He paused as I began massaging his neck. I didn't know what his reaction was, but I know he kept his trap shut. I smirked, leaned over his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "Tell me. You're going to do what?" I technically asked him another question. I want to see how he reacted.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion, but he wasn't angry this time.

"Hey, you told me to do something. Besides you seem tense, and I have nothing to do so..."

I could tell that Hades was enjoying it, because he was moaning, closing his eyes, and laying his head back. I started rubbing his upper back, and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"How's that?" I asked the obvious question.

"Can't you tell, babe? How did you get those gifted hands?"

"Well, I massage my mom and brothers all the time. But I usually get my brothers to pay for my services."

"Is that a fact?"

"Mm-hm," I smirked again. He really was enjoying this, and I can feel tension all over. _This is going to be fun_. I know he's enjoying it, but I want to see him begging for my services, "But you're right..." I stopped, and started walking down the stairs.

Hades's opened his eyes as soon as I stopped, "Wait! Wait! Wait! What? Right? About what?!"

I smirked, turned, and faced him, "I am being a pest. I shouldn't bother your work. So... I guess I should go..." After walking a few steps, I felt something wrapping around my waist. I turned around, and saw Hades's arm smokey again. He dragged me closer to him, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I didn't say that you have to leave. Okay?" He took my wrists, and put my hands on his shoulders, "Hey, if you keep doing what you're doing you can stay all night."

I smirked, and my hands left his shoulders, "No. I don't think I should."

"WHAT?" He started whining like a four year old, "Why not?!"

"If you want my services there's a price that you need to pay. Everyone knows that you can't get something for nothing. That's not how I do business."

Hades looked at me in shock, "All right!" He stood up, and threw his hands in the air dramatically, "What do you want?"

"I want freedom-"

"Freedom?" Hades looked at me if I said something stupid, "Babe, that's not going to happen, until I unleashed the Titans. I'm not that desperate!"

"No. You didn't let me finish. I want freedom... on the weekends."

"Wait! You're asking me to let you go free on weekends?"

"I'm not asking. I'm demanding."

Hades chuckled, "Demanding? You're adorable, babe. Demanding?! Ha! That's rich."

"Shut up, Hades! Now let me be free on weekends or no back rub..." Then I started rubbing his arm muscles. I started whispering to him, "I know you want it. You may think that you're so damn powerful, who prey on the weak to get what you want. But now I think it's time that the weak should prey on the ones who are so DAMN powerful." Hades was biting his bottom lip holding back the moan. I rubbed him up to his neck, and then down to his back. I leaned over his shoulder, and whispered, "So what's your answer, Hades? Going once... Going twice."

Hades stood up from his chair, and faced me, "Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay."

I sat on one of the arms of his throne, "Okay what?"

"Okay fine!"

I raised a brow pretending to be confused, "Okay fine what? Relax Hades. This is me you're talking to. No need to be shy. Just tell me what you want."

"SHUT UP! Okay! You win. You can be free on the weekends if you give me a three hours of your magic hands in return."

"THREE?!" I cried in surprise, "That's too much for me. I have homework, chores, and a social life. Try forty minutes."

Hades paused, "No. Try two hours in forty minutes."

"Fifty minutes!"

"Two hours!"

"An hour!"

"Two hours!"

"You already said that!"

"I know! Two hours that's my offer!"

"No. An hour in ten minutes."

Hades paused and sighed, "Okay, here's my FINAL offer. How about an hour and thirty minutes?"

"An hour and twenty. Deal or no deal?"

"... Fine. One hour and twenty minutes." When he reached his hand out, I didn't take it. Not yet. Hades was getting irritated, "WHAT?!" He turned red, "WHAT? COULD IT POSSIBLY BE YOU WANT THIS TIME?!"

"One more thing, Hades!" Surprisingly, I wasn't scared of Hades being red this time. I think I've gotten used to it now. "No imps. No minions. You can't send anybody to spy on me!"

"You think that I don't trust you?"

"I don't think I know for a fact. You really showed it by sending your idiot imps on THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"But I didn't do it today. Let's not forget about that, babe?"

"Look!" I really want this deal over with, "Just don't send your minions to spy on me, okay! Could you do me that favor?"

"Okay! Fine!" He grabbed my hand, and we shook on it. Our hands started lighting up. After that we both sighed, because we finally agree on something. Hades sat back on his throne, rubbing his head.

"So when do we do start?"

"How about tonight?"

"... Um... Don't you have work to do?" The truth was I didn't mind massaging people, it was a God-given talent, and I love doing it. But I don't feel comfortable preparing myself in the last minute, and massaging _the boss_ I'm supposed to please. But I'm doing this to get some freedom, and I want to spend time with my friends, especially Hercules. _Hades would be mad if he finds out I will be hanging out with him this weekend. But hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?_

"After?" Hades asked.

I paused, and then sighed, "All right. Where do you want to be massaged at?"

"My bedroom," he answered casually while reading his scroll.

My eyes grew wide in shock. I'm trying so hard not to let my mouth drop. Okay, this was getting weird. _Is he trying to make this harder than it is?!_

"Well?" he asked still looking at his scroll.

I didn't want to, but I'm doing this for freedom. Surely Meg had to do some _things_ to get her years taken away from her sentence. But this was just a massage, it's totally innocent. It's not like he's going to try and... OH MY GOD! HE WOULDN'T! Would he?

"Uh, babe?" He was trying to get my attention. "Hello? Are you okay? BABE?!"

I shook my head, and turned to Hades, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying I want it in my bedroom."

"Y-your b-bedroom?"

"Yeah. My bedroom..." He paused, and looked at me with concern. "You gotta problem with that, babe?"

"Well, I-I..." I couldn't find the words for it. For the first time, someone actually made me speechless. "I-I've ne... never massage anyone in a bedroom before."

"Babe, calm down. It's just a massage. It's not like we'll do anything else."

"Um... yeah..." I'm still kinda nervous, and I didn't look convinced. The truth I WASN'T CONVINCED! I know Hades. He might pull a sleazy thing to make me do something else other than massaging.

"Look, babe, you want to have your freedom on weekends, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! I need to get rid of tension, you want to have the weekend off! We both get what we want! Now you're massaging me in my bedroom whether you like it or not! GOT IT!" He was slowly turning red.

I had no intention of making him mad. But then I realize that I took self defense. If he tries to do something, I could take him down while he's lying down. I now have nothing to worry about. "All right, fine! Just stop being all red, it's not healthy for you!"

He slowly turned back to blue, "Uh. You're forgetting, babe that I'm a god. I don't have bad health. Look just go, and get it all set up til I get there, okay, babe?"

"FINE! I'll go, but it's not because you told me to! It's because I hate being unprepared!" I turned, and left the room. Hades turned to his attention back to his scroll, "Gezz Louise, what in the name of Tartarus is her problem?"

**Setting: Hades's master bedroom, night time**

I have everything all set up in the bedroom. I was now in the bathroom fixing my hair up in a ponytail. I was sitting down taking deep breaths. For the first time ever I'm actually nervous when it came to using my massage gift. I've massage my mother and brothers all the time, but this time was different. I'm massaging someone else other than my family. I'm massaging _the boss_. I keep forgetting why I talked myself into this, but I knew a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do in order to get what I want.

"Nat-tie! I'm here!" I heard Hades came into his room. Then my nerves came back again, I was shaken. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm in here. I'm just getting ready," I got out the massage oil from the cabinet.

"Okay, fine. Do whatcha gotta do. Just tell me what I need to do. Okay?"

"Well, I want you to take off your chiton and your shirt, and get under the sheets."

"Okay, but do you want me to lay on my back or-"

"Either way. Just tell me when you're ready." I noticed the door was cracked open, and I was about to close it to give Hades a little privacy. But when I got my hands on the door, I looked through the door crack, and saw Hades taking off his shirt and revealing his chest.

I was surprise at that sight. My eyes grew wide in amazement. I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. I was staring at his body. His chest, abs, and every muscle on his body were toned. I didn't know I was drooling or not. I didn't understand why he would cover his body up with the shirt underneath his chition. Zeus, Adonis, and even Hercules didn't wear a shirt underneath their chitons. Why did Hades? As soon as Hades turned around, so did I.

I groaned with frustration, _Why in hell didn't I look away? WHY?_ I was so ashamed. I didn't want to say it out loud, but his body was amazing. I couldn't help, but blush, _DAMN IT!_

"Babe! I'm ready!" Hades cried out.

I took a deep breath, "It's now or never." I whispered to myself. I grabbed the massage oil, and came into the room. I saw Hades lying down on his chest, and then I closed the bathroom door to begin the massage session.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. I love doing the Herc/Nat moments, but there will be Hades/Nat moments too. The next episode of the Hercules series is coming soon. Anyway, please review, and thank you for your support.**


	12. Apollo Mission part 1

Episode 2: Apollo Mission part 1

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: Image of the night sky**

(Narrator's POV)

_"Nighttime over Athens, the ancient world slumbers. But then the inky blackness of night gives away the golden_ _mourn_."

Then someone's chariot, that was carrying the sun, came and fly by the night sky that was changed to morning.

_"Apollo pulls his magnificent sun chariot across the sky. Bringing with it is a start of another day. Another step for-"_

"YOU'RE KILLING ME WITH THIS JIBBER JABBER!" Then the scene of Athens was cut off by scissors, and it was revealed that the shortest, fat muse cut it. "What's your name, baby?" she asked the narrator.

"_I'm the narrator."_

The muse rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. What's your name?"

_"...Bob."_

Then another muse came in the picture, and she was tall but her toga was showing her stomach than the rest of the muses. "That's better," she said with a smile, "Now, Bob, the name of this show is _Hercules and the Modern Girl_, right?" She showed of the title of the story.

_"Um... yes," Bob answered._

"Then why are you talking about mankind?" the tall, long wavy hair muse asked, "We want to hear why this day is important to the STARS of the show!"

_"Oh well," Bob shrugged._

"Yeah!" The same fat mused agreed, "And speaking of Nattie. Let's see how she's doing in the Underworld..."

**Setting: Morning in the Underworld**

(Natalie's POV)

I woke up the next morning, and was thinking about last night. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Hades didn't do much except moan, saying _that feels great,_ and after the session was over he fell asleep.

I did my usually routine in the morning. It was to get up, brush my teeth and hair, get dressed, and put makeup on. I was standing against the wall waiting for Charon to show up, but then I felt someone literally sweeping off my feet. "WHOA!"

"Babe! You really did it!" Hades was carrying me while spinning around. After a few seconds, he finally put me down.

My head spinning like crazy. It was hard for me to focus, "What did I do?"

"Babe," he put his arms around my waist. I was so dizzy to tell, I laid my head back against his shoulder. "I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! You really relaxed me! I haven't feel this great since... I don't when, but it was a long time."

My head finally stopped spinning, and I realized that I'm in Hades arms so I pushed him away. "I'm happy for you. Now I gotta go to school."

"All right, All right, All right. Now I don't want you to be late so..." He had a smirk on his face.

I knew what he's going to do, "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" He snapped his fingers, and I disappeared and then teleported back to school.

I dusted the dirt off my dress, and fixed my curly hair, "He gotta quit doing that!"

"Nattie!" I turned around, and saw Hercules waving his hands in the air. He, Cassandra, Icarus, and some other students were sitting on a carriage along with the student council, Parentheses. I walked towards them, and Hercules helped me get on the carriage.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"We're going on a field trip!" Icarus cried with excitement.

"Where to?"

"To the mall!" Helen and some other girls cried out.

"The mall? Let me guess for homework we're supposed to shop til we drop? If we are I have this one in the bag."

"Nope," Cassandra said, "Since the Cyclops damaged the school, there's no where else to do school. So they decided to have Internship week."

"Okay, what are going to do in Internship Week?" I asked.

"Work at different shops this week," Hercules responded, "I hope I work at some place cool!"

"Oh. Well, here's the thing I already have a job."

"Well, what do you do?" Hercules asked.

"Taking care of an old guy," Cassandra said.

"Well he's not exactly that old," I said admittedly, "He looked a little bit close to his forties."

"Still he's getting old."

"Natalie," My friends and I turned around and saw Parentheses standing there, "Did I heard you say that you already have a job?"

"Yes," I answered, "I've been meaning to talk to about it. Can I just skip the Internship Week this week? I can handle one job, and I don't need another one."

Parentheses paused for a minute. I didn't know what he's going to say, so I kicked my begging up a notch by giving a sweet puppy dog face. Then his facial expression changed into something I don't know. He sighed, "Oh how can I say no to that face. All right you don't have to work."

I turned my head around, "Thank you." I gave myself a secretive smirk. I turned back around, and smiled at Parentheses.

"If your boss can sign this form." He handed me a scroll.

"What for?"

"It's proof that you have a job."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, but it's my policy that I have to hand out these forms to students, who say that they have a job."

"Well..." I didn't want him to know that I work for Hades, but it's not like I have a choice, "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh excellent! Hand that back to me with the signature and seal by tomorrow morning." He turned back around and sat on his seat.

"So where do you think you guys are working at?" Hercules asked Cassandra and Icarus.

"Probably some place terrible," Cassandra responded.

"I hope it's some place everyone WILL LOVE ME!" Icarus cried.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Adonis with his two men as his guards. "I would like to see Adonis doing work."

"Me too," Hercules agreed.

"I bet my money that he's going to have his guards do the dirty work," Cassandra said.

"Me too," I said.

"LOOK!" Icarus cried, "WE'RE HERE!"

All the students and I turned to see the _Welcome to the Agora__ Mall_ sign, and right below it had a banner that said _Summer Sale. _As soon as the cart stopped, we immediately go off the cart, and meet Parentheses at the fountain.

"Welcome students to Internship Week," Parentheses began, "Five days of motion into the real world of work." Then he started muttering to himself, "And a week off for the teachers."

"Wow," Hercules said, "A week in the real world."

"I often wonder what that would be like," Icarus said.

"Yeah, well keep wondering," Cassandra said, "Parentheses will give the 'in crowd' all the great jobs. While we all be enslaved and humiliating drudgery as usually."

"I doubt it," I said, "But if he did I won't be part of it as soon as I get my boss's signature."

"What's your boss's name?" Icarus asked.

"Oh it's- not telling."

"Why not?" Hercules asked.

"Not telling that's why."

"Adonis!" Parentheses began to assign the jobs to the students, "New pamper pup. Shall work for Panasonicles, the king of big screen." Panansonicles was the guy who give shadow puppet shows to the kids.

"How fitting," Adonis said, "I am royalty you know."

Icarus, Hercules, and I rolled our eyes. The guards started to carry Adonis to his job.

"Well of to... what's that word again?" Adonis asked himself, "Work?" He chuckled to himself.

"Cassandra!" Parentheses call out to her, "Our little ray of sunshine, shall start at the information booth."

Cassandra was sitting down at the booth, smiling, "This isn't terrible. I don't hate this."

"Icarus! Zeus help us. Shall work at Aphrodite's Secret."

I thought to myself, _Huh. Sounds like Victoria Secret back in my world._

Icarus was inside the store, and was surrounded by girls, "This isn't terrible. I don't hate this!"

"And finally Hercules, son of Zeus, shall report to HERO WORLD!"

Hercules's eyes and ears perk up when he heard the word _hero_. He jumped up, and gave Parentheses a big tight hug. "YES! I GET TO WORK AT HERO WORLD!" He ran off to do his job.

"Now Natalie, weird girl with dark lipstick-"

"Uh," I began talking to Parentheses, "I prefer to be called quirky."

"Anyway, Natalie, if you don't get your boss's signature, you will be working at the job I assigned you."

"And that is at where?"

"You would be working at Spa Envy."

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth dropped, "I would be working at where?!"

"To Spa Envy. It's the place where you get pampered and-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" I took out the form I was going to get Hades to sign, "HERE! Take it! I DON'T NEED IT!"

"But didn't you all ready have a job?" Parentheses raised a brow.

"WHO CARES?! I'm working at a spa! See ya!" I ran inside Spa Envy, and it was like Heaven. I see clients getting massaged, getting their nails done, and facials. I was about to faint, "This isn't terrible! I don't hate this!"

**A/N: Hey guys, how about that chapter? What did you think of me writing about Bob and the Muses? I really want to write more episodes, but there are so many. What's your favorite episode in the series? Send me a review.**** Thank you for all of your support.**


	13. Apollo Mission part 2

Apollo Mission part 2

**Setting: Agora Mall**

The manger of the spa dismissed me early so I got a chance to cheak on my friends, and see how they're doing. I saw Cassandra with a mother and two kids.

"Hey Cassandra," I said with a smile.

"Hold that thought, Natalie," Cassandra turned her attention back to the mother, "As I was saying, Galmart is right over there." Then her eyes were swirling, showing another Cassandra prediction, "Beware aisle 5, the dark spectrum of death awaits you in the husky boys department." Then her eyes were back to normal, and she smiled, "Have a nice day." I was shocked to see Cassandra smiling.

Then the mother gasped as the two children were holding on to her crying. She walked away. I was now laughing, "Wow, Cassandra, I haven't seen you smile in a while."

"This job is actually great," Cassandra said, "So how's your job at the spa?"

"Well it's- Wait a minute!" I smirked, "How did you know that I work there?"

"I had a vision."

"Oh. Well, it's actually okay. The clients there were REALLY RUDE! They demand a lot a ridicules things. Those people are impatient. I just wanted to punch them, I was so angry."

"Too bad." Cassandra turned her to another direction, "Hey Hercules!"

I turned around, and saw Hercules passing by. I looked at him, and he wasn't in a good mood. I have a feeling that Hero World wasn't as great as he thought.

"You're on a break?" Cassandra asked him.

"Yeah... permanently."

I knew something was up, "Uh-oh. Guess I should check on him. Catch ya later, Cassandra." I was now following Hercules.

"Okay, see ya," Cassandra said.

"HERCULES!" I called out to him, trying to get his attention. Hercules turned around, "Not now, Nattie. I'm not in the mood." He was going to continue walking, but I grabbed his shoulder to stop him from going any further.

"Okay," I began, "Why don't you tell me what's going on? That way you feel much better."

"Well..." Hercules sighed, "Okay. Do you remember Parentheses assigned me to Hero World?"

"Yeah. You gave the guy a big bear hug, and you cried out to the world about how excited you were. Now where's the bad side of all this?"

"Well, it turns out that Hero World is actually Gyro World."

I raised a brow, "What's that?"

"It's this fast food place. It was EMBARRASSING!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I had to wear a stupid sheep get-up, and to make matters worse! ADONIS WAS THERE TO HUMILIATE ME! So I quit."

"Oh... Hercules, I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I don't think quitting your job is the solution to your problem. If you quit, you're going to let Adonis get to you and win!" I started shaking him back and forth, "DON'T LET ADONIS WIN!"

Hercules held my shoulders telling me to stop, "Oh... maybe you're right..." He looked up, and saw a bust of Zeus. "You never just give up like that, would you?" Hercules asked the Zeus bust. I stepped in front of him, "I'm sure he's going to say the same thing I'm saying to you. Never quit. Stick with it until the end!"

"I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" a voice cried.

I jumped up, and looked behind me. I saw the voice was coming from the bust. It was moving. I started screaming, but then Hercules covered my mouth.

"Nattie, calm down." Then Hercules turned his attention to his bust father, "Father, stop scaring my friend."

"Sorry, Hercules. But I hate it when your friend was speaking for me. I just had to speak up. Hello Natalie."

I was shaking a little a bit, but after taking a deep breath I've managed to say, "H-Hi. Wait, how did you know who I am?"

"Hercules told me all about you. He says that you're pretty, smart, and have amazing curves! Well he is certainely not kidding about the curves!"

I turned to Hercules and smiled, "Really?"

Hercules was blushing, "Father!"

Zeus was laughing, "Well, it's true, and you weren't kidding that she has dark lipstick-"

"Okay! Thank you!" I cried, "Let's get back to business!" I crossed my arms, and looked at the bust Zeus, "What do you mean you disagree with me?"

"That's what I said, Natalie! Hercules should've ditched that place from the gecko! NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO STAY MUTTON! It's humiliating!" Zeus was catching a lot of the shoppers attention. Everyone was staring. Hercules was trying to tell him to keep his voice down, but it was no use. "I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU'LL GET A JOB WORTHY OF YOUR PEDIGREE!" Then Zeus was now frozen.

I waved my hand side to side, "Hello? Zeus?" I turned my attention to Hercules, "Is your dad okay?"

"Yeah, he's gone now." Hercules started to walk away, and I followed him.

"So... you talk to your dad about me?"

Hercules turned away while rubbing the back of his neck, "Well yeah, but I also talk about Cassandra and Icarus too."

"Well, do you tell your dad about their curves too?"

"Nattie, I was just- well- I just-"

I started giggling, "Relax Herc, I was just kidding. I'm actually kinda flattered that you said a lot of nice stuff about me."

"Well, I-I-I-"

I grabbed his arm, and he stopped stammering, "Well, since we don't have to work. How about we grab something to eat?"

"Um... sure- sure- why not. But let's not eat at Gyro World."

"All right." I smiled, and we went to a place to eat.

**Setting: Olympus**

All the gods were gathered around a large table. Hermes, the blue messenger god with wings, began speaking, "All right. Here we go this emergency meeting of the council of the gods will now come to order. All right before we come to this in hand, let me lay the minutes of our last meeting on ya."

Everyone groaned now being bored.

Hermes continued speaking while reading the scroll, "Well Poseidon suggested Zeus to level an earthquake in Macedonian. Nutty Poseidon. It's too much."

Ares was grown bored, even if he was playing with his figurines like Hades had. Hermes continued, "Zeus promised to form a committee to-"

"All right Hermes, that's enough!" Zeus interrupted, "That's enough! Let's get down to bronze tax!" Zeus stood up, "I've called this meeting for a _very_ important reason... Hercules needs a job."

"Darling," Hera put her hand on top of Zeus's, "Maybe Hercules should go back to his assigned job at the Agora."

"Nonsense! I've already said this to Hercules's friend, Natalie, and now I'm saying this to you, my dear. Hercules deserves better!"

Then a puff of smoke appeared, it was none other than the Lord of the Dead himself, "Look no further. Hey! Send your little semi-god down my way. I'm always looking for new working stiffs." Hades chuckled to himself, "I am though."

"Hercules in the Underworld?!" Zeus started laughing, "I rather see the boy back in the fast food joint."

"Heh, but it's okay for your little brother, isn't it?" Hades frowned at Zeus.

"COME ON! Don't be a big BABY!" Zeus punched Hades arm, but not in a mean way. Hades was chuckling, "Kidding! Just kidding! I wouldn't dream of seeing your precious Titan in the Underworld." But then he muttered to himself, "But I have a hot spot reserved for you though."

"A job for my son?" Zeus was now thinking of a good job for Hercules. All the other gods were hiding their faces hoping that they don't get picked. "Hmm... Wait a moment... Son? SUN! Ha! Apollo!"

Apollo's eyes grew wide in fear when he heard Zeus called his name.

"Why don't you let Hercules drive your sun buggy for a week?"

"Hercules?" Apollo didn't want Hercules to be driving anywhere with his buggy, "Driving? My-MY solar chariot?!"

Zeus was laughing while shaking Apollo's hand, "I knew you would volunteer!"

"But the sun?"

Hades then teleported next to Apollo, "HE LOVES TO DO IT! Bro, that is a stroke of DEVINE inspiration!" Then he muttered to himself, "I know I'm inspired." Hades smirked, and then disappeared back to the Underworld.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Part 3 is coming when the next chapter of _My Disneyland Adventure II_ is updated. Please review, and tell me which Hercules's episode is your favorite. My favorite episode will be revealed after this episode. Anyway thank you for all your support.**


	14. Apollo Mission part 3

Apollo Mission part 3

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: Agora**

Hercules and I were sitting down talking. We were hanging out. I was trying to get Hercules's mind off of what happened at his job. Then suddenly Hermes appeared on the table. We both gasped, and cried out, "HERMES?!"

"That's my name," Hermes turned to me, and then back at Hercules, "Whoa, who's your friend? She's hot!"

Hercules started blushing. I smirked, "Name is Natalie."

"Nattie, babe. Love the dress it works for you."

I smiled and giggled, "Thanks, I love the glasses."

"I'm glad you love it, babe."

"Hermes, what are you doing here?" Hercules asked.

"Oh yeah. Good news, my man! The big guy, Zeus, your dad got you a job! Say good bye to mutton and say hello to Apollo!"

"Apollo?" Hercules and I asked at the same time.

"The sun god?" I asked.

"That's right babe," Hermes agreed, "Hercules here," Hermes put his arm around Hercules, "Is going to be driving Apollo's sun chariot!"

Hercules and my mouth dropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Hercules cried with excitement.

"That's right. Now we better get to Olympus, or else we'll be late."

Hercules was hugging Hermes, "THIS IS GREAT!" Then Hercules took me by the hand, "Come on, Nattie!"

"What?! Where are you taking me?!"

"I want you to see me ride a sun chariot!"

"Oh gee, Herc, you know perfectly well that mortals can't be on Olympus," Hermes said.

"Oh come on, Hermes!" Hercules cried, "I'm mortal, and Nattie is my friend."

"Sorry, Herc, can't help you there."

Hercules made the puppy dog face, "Please."

Hermes lowered his glasses, "You know Herc, that doesn't work on me."

I walked over to Hermes, and ran my hand through his face, "Please Hermes."

Hermes was blushing, "Oh baby. How can I possibly say no to that face. All right I'll ask the big guy if you can come. All right babe?"

"Okay."

"Great! See ya on Olympus!" Hermes flew up in the air to talk to Zeus.

Hercules looked at me, "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways, Herc."

**Setting: Olympus**

Hercules and I went to Olympus, and we saw Hermes, Zeus, and Apollo standing there with the sun chariot. We covered our eyes, because the sun was so bright it almost blinded us.

"They're all yours babes!" Hermes flew away.

"Welcome to Olympus, you two!" Zeus gave us a big bear hug. Then he looked at Hercules, "So what do you think, son? How is this for a job?"

"I love it, father!" Hercules cried, "Thank you!"

"I'm happy to do it, Son."

"You ready, Hercules?" Apollo asked.

"Um, yes sir!" Hercules responded. As he was about to get on the chariot he turned to me. I smiled, "Good luck, Wonderboy."

Hercules then turned to Zeus and Apollo, "Father, sir, will it be okay if Natalie come along with me?"

My eyes grew wide in shock. Apollo and I cried out, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Hercules," I began, "I'm afraid of heights!"

"And you need to focus in the sky, boy!" Apollo said.

"Ah, come on!" Zeus cried, "The boy can do it, and Natalie, this might be a good time to get over your fears. Don't you think?"

"Well, the thing is-"

Zeus interrupted me, "Ha! I'm glad to hear it! Now get on the chariot, and have a good time with my son!" As I was about to get on, he grabbed my shoulder, "But not _too _much fun. Okay?"

I gave out a fake smile, "Okay." _What do you think this was going to be, Zeus? A date?! OH Please!_ When I got on, I put my arms around Hercules waist. I was terrified of heights. Hercules looked at me holding on, and he couldn't help but smile, "Um-uh-are-are-" He started stammering, "Are you ready?"

"Let's get this over with!" I snapped.

"Now, be careful," Apollo warned Hercules, "It slips when going into turns sometimes."

"Oh yes sir!" Hercules said.

"What slips the sun or the horses?!" I asked.

Apollo was about to answer, until Zeus interrupted, "If if makes you happy, I'll assume full responsibility for his actions."

I was thinking, _Don't get too cocky, Zeus. We both know that he's a cluts._

"Apollo, sir," Hercules began, "I assure you. You have nothing to worry about." Hercules slapped the reigns, and then we took off. Hercules and I were screaming. I closed my eyes trying not to look down.

"See ya later!" Hercules cried.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO-" Apollo paused when he saw Zeus giving him a stern look. So he smiled sheepishly, and said nicely, "To have a good time."

"Out a boy! Ha! Give them heaven, Son!" Zeus cried cheerfully to Hercules.

In the sky, I kept my eyes closed.

"Nattie, it's okay. It's beautiful from up here!" Hercules tried to help get over my fears. I opened one eye, and looked down.

"OH CRAP!" I closed my eyes again. I started shaking with fear.

Meanwhile Adonis was still doing his job at the puppet place, except he was doing any work AT ALL! He had two of his guards do the work for him. "All this working man's life is stressful. I should give up, and quit like that loser Hercules." One guard was feeding him a grape, and Adonis was chewing it, until he heard a cry.

"HEY ADONIS!"

Adonis looked up, and saw Hercules and me riding the sun chariot. He immediately spit out the grape.

Hercules cried out, "HOW'S THIS FOR A JOB?! HA! HA! WHAT'S THE MATTER, ADONIS- WHOA!" Hercules accidentally slapped the reigns, and then we flew faster. I was screaming bloody murder. "AAAHHHHH!" We went upside down, and I almost fell out of the chariot. Hercules grabbed the reigns and me. We went back upside, and Hercules and I climbed back up the chariot. I was holding on to Hercules's legs I was afraid we were going to die.

We traveled through the forest, the ocean, and we even past Phil; and Hercules was burning the trees, the water, and Phil.

"Hercules!" I cried, "You're going too low! Go higher!"

"Nattie, do you want to drive?"

"NO WAY! JUST STAY FOCOUS OKAY!"

"I AM! I AM! Just calm down! I know what I'm doing!

"Look just finish the job, so I can GET OFF OF THIS THING!"

"IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN WHY DID YOU AGREE TO COME ALONG?"

"I DIDN'T YOUR DAD DID!"

Hercules growled with frustration, and I turned away from him. But when I did, I noticed something missing... THE SUN!

"HERC! THE SUN!"

Hercules turned around, and saw that the sun was flying away, "OH NO!"

I look over, and we were about to hit a mountain, "HERCULES, LOOK OUT!"

Hercules look over, and saw that we were about to get hit. He steered the reigns, and the horses were whinnying. The chariot hit the mountain, and the horses and the chariot were not connected. We fell off the chariot, and into the ground.

We saw the sun flying away.

Hercules said, "This has been a really bad..." Then the whole earth turned into darkness. It was like a black out. Hercules finished his sentence, "Day!"

"You think!" I cried.

**Setting: Bob and the Muses**

"Herc was in some bad shape now. And Nattie is not feeling hot either," the muse with the long wavy hair said. All of the muses were now posing, and staying still.

_"Uh... excuse me, ladies? Bob here."_

_"_What's the matter with you, Bob?!" The shortest, fat muse asked in rage, "Can't you see my girls are acting tragic for Hercules and Nat?"

_"Well, yes. But what about the rest of the world. They're suffering too!"_

"You mean the _whole _world is feeling down in the dumps?" The long wavy hair muse was now wearing a sad face mask.

_"Well, not in those words," Bob said._

"Ooh! ALL RIGHTY THEN! It's time to SING THE BLUES!"

_Since the light went away, it's now night everyday._

_All in Athens is DAZED... and confused._

Showing an image of the people of Athens suffering in the dark. Most of them almost got ran over by chairots and carts.

_The crops and flowers won't grow! And the roosters can't crooooww..._

The plants were now dead, and the man was trying to wake the rooster but it was sleeping. Phil was trying to read the scroll with the candle, but the scroll was catching on fire.

_And Phil's got the 'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO READ THE NEWS?!' BLUES!_

Every man with no shirt came, and invade the Agora mall. They were robbing, lying, and cheating.

_Pillangers storm the Agora_

_Villiagers stand there and scream!_

People were taking other's clothes, and they were covering themselves up with pots.

_They're robbing them blind! The WHOLE world's in a blind, and..._

The shortest muse: Oh yeah everyone was miserable!

The tallest muse (Holding a candle): Well not everybody...

**Setting: The Underworld**

Hades was about recline on his chair, until he heard someone coming. He knew who it was, "How's your day, babe?"

"Hades!" I cried, "You never guess what happened! Hercules was driving the sun chariot. And then sun disappeared! IT'S PITCH BLACK UP THERE NOW, AND I had to beat up some guy to steal his latern to find my way here, and- WHAT THE HELL!" I entered the room, Hades was in, and I saw a palm tree and a big, yellow, bright light. It was the sun, and it was wrapped around in chains. I was speechless, "Hades... is that?" I was lost for words, so Hades spoke for me.

"That's right, babe. The sun."

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"Easy, I sent those imps to steal it for me."

"STEAL?! So what happened with Hercules wasn't an accident?!"

"Yes, you like sun in the Underworld, babe? It brings that brightness and warmth to this cold dark place don't ya think?"

"Hades, I don't why or what you're thinking. But everyone is miserable up there... ESPECIALLY ME BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE UP THERE EVERYDAY!"

"Don't ya think I don't know that? That's what I want. Relax, babe. I'll release the sun as soon as my plan is complete."

My eyes grew wide in shock, "PLAN?! What plan?!"

"To rule the cosmos, and take Zeus's place on the throne."

"Whoa! You're planning to take over NOW?"

"Duh! In case the thing with the Titans don't work out, I should probably think of more plans to take over."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's like this, Nattie. Hercules was put in charge of the sun. The imps steal it from the kid that made him look bad. But it's going to Zeus look worse. He'll be kicked out of the throne, and BADA-BING! I'll be his replacement! Tell me babe, isn't this brilliant?"

"It's not."

Hades frowned, and slowly turning red.

"Hold your fire, Hades. I don't want to fight." My persuasion didn't help, because he was getting redder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK?!"

"... I don't know. Something tells me that it's not. But what if they figure out that the sun is in the underworld?"

"They won't okay. The sun is chained, kay? It's not going anywhere for a while. So..." He waved his hand, and sunscreen appeared out of his hand. He handed it to me. "How about we soak on the sun for a while? You do need a tan. You're as pale as ghost!"

I rolled my eyes. I was offended, but he's unfortunately right. "This is wrong, you know that. Right?"

"Of course I do. But hey do I care?"

"And nobody will know about this?"

"Nobody's gonna know! Would you relax?" He snapped his fingers, and a reclining chair appeared next to Hades's. Then my purple dress changed into a black bikini. I was wearing sunglasses, and was holding a glass of water with lemon and a little umbrella as a decoration. "How about you put some of that sunscreen on me, and then I'll do you."

I was disgusted, but I smirked, "Sure, I'll put the stuff on you." I squeezed the bottle, and the lotion squirted all over Hades face.

Hades didn't enjoy, "HEY! WHAT THE-"

I put it down, and smirked. "There all done." I was about to sit down, but then Hades grabbed me, took some lotion that was on his face, and put it all over my face.

"There you go, babe."

I scowled at him, sat down, and started rubbing the lotion all over my face and my whole body. So did Hades. We started to relax in our chairs, and we were letting the sun shine on us.

"This is the afterlife," Hades said.

"You said it," I agreed.

* * *

**Response to reveiws:**

**AustinGamer117: I'm not sure if I'm doing _every_ episode, but I'm doing most of the episodes Hades was featured in and the ones I liked. But we'll see. **


	15. Apollo Mission part 4

Apollo part 4

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: The Underworld**

Hades and I were laying under the sun for a while. His skin and mine were getting darker and darker. We hadn't talked much which surprised me, because Hades was known as a big talker. Hades stood up from his chair, "Well, gotta go, babe. I'm on my way to visit the almost former ruler of Olympus."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I shrugged, "Have fun failing."

Hades scowled, and was slowly turning red, "Babe, would you try to be... I don't know a little bit more supportive?"

"Hm... let me think... Uh, nope!"

I heard Hades growled under his breath, "Babe, don't you understand that if this plan work, you won't have to put up with me anymore?"

"Yes, but I also understand that it won't work. What if they find out that the sun is here?!"

"THEY WON'T!" He burst into flames slightly, "They won't! Okay. We thought we already have this conversation before." He sighed, "Babe, trust me on this. It's going to work."

I sighed, and laid back on the chair, "Whatever you say."

He sighed again, "Okay, gotta blaze, babe. Do you me a favor, and guard the sun for me. Kay?"

There was a pause, and I didn't bother to answer him. I just lay there.

"Okay, thanks babe. See ya later. Gotta go!" He disappeared, and I started coughing off that black smoke. "Can't he tone down the smoke?! Sooner or later I'll be breathing smoke!" I kept on coughing until the smoke disappeared.

I started laying there for a few minutes, and watching the sun was BORING and I'm starting to get burned. I need to find a way out of this before I become fried chicken.

At that moment, Pain and Panic came into the room. They were holding scrolls, and Panic was wearing a hat.

"Hey Nattie!" the imps said at the same time.

"Hey, boys," I said casually.

"Where's Hades?" Pain asked.

"He went upstairs, boys. He's putting his plan in motion," I answered. I then formed a plan, and started smirking, "As the matter of fact, boys, he got a job for you two."

"Really?" Panic asked.

"Yeah, he did." I got off the chair, and stared down at them if I was in charge. "The boss wants you two to watch the sun while he's away. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Well, sure," Pain said, "But the boss usually instructs us in person or by a note."

"Well, since you two weren't here, and I was. He told me to tell you boys your job."

"But Hades usually-" Panic said.

"Look boys, if you want me to prove to you I'm not lying then I guess we should call Hades back down here; and you'll ask him yourselves. Okay? Is that what you want to do? Because I know he hates when his plans are interrupted. And you know what happens when his plans were interrupted?"

Pain and Panic immediately sat on the two chairs.

"Pain!" Pain cried out.

"And Panic!" Panic cried.

Then they said at the same time, "Reporting for sun duty!"

I smiled, "Very good. Now if you excuse me, but I need to put lotion on my sun burns." I left the room, and did just that.

**Setting: Agora**

Chaos was everywhere in the mall. Hercules saw people robbing from others. He saw Cassandra still smiling, surprisingly, in the information booth.

"Thank you," Cassandra said to some random guy with an ax, "Happy pillaging."

"COME ON, LADS! IF WE BRAKE IT WE BOUGHT IT! FOLLOW ME!" A bunch of angry men with weapons started following him. Hercules walked up to Cassandra with confusion, "Cassandra, what's going on here? WHOA!" Hercules suddenly felt a rock hit his stomach, and he started flying across the mall. He fell down, and went back to Cassandra.

"Just doing my job," Cassandra answered, "I get to watch some watch some really neat destruction."

"OH NO!" He faced palmed, "This is all my fault!"

"Un-hand those underthings, vandals!" a voice cried. He knew whose voice it was; so he went to Aphrodite's secret, and saw three men holding ladies clothing and getting out their swords. He saw Icarus standing there, "Slay me if you must, but leave this quality laundry alone." Icarus grabbed the clothes rack for a weapon. One of the men raised his sword, and hit Icarus's weapon.

Hercules knew that Icarus can't take down all three, tough guys. He had to help him, so Hercules punched one of the men into the fountain, "Icarus! What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing my duty as an intern by completing my assignment, and protecting my temporary work space. PLUS I get to touch all the frilly things. Huh?"

Hercules sighed, "That's what I should've done."

Icarus raised a brow, "Touch frilly things?"

"NO!" Hercules ran towards the coat racks, grabbed some panties and a hanger, and use them as a sling shot, "If I stuck with my old job in Gyro, I've never would've drove the sun chariot in the first place! And then none of this would've happened!" He released the hanger, and it hit another mad man.

**Setting: Olympus**

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE THE SUN IS?!" Zeus cried, "You think that I'm omniscient or something?!"

All of the other gods were gathered in a group, and cried out, "YES!"

"Ooh," Hermes said, "They've got you there, big guy." Hermes took off his glasses, and started cleaning them.

"Look!" Zeus began, "I'm sure my son has a good explanation for all this! If I could only find him. His friend was there with him, maybe she has something to do with this!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," everyone looked over, and saw Hades casually lying against a pillar. "Now bro, you shouldn't be blaming one chick for all this chaos going around." He started chuckling, "You know losing one sun- I gotta tell you- is tragic enough, but losing TWO suns!" He showed two images of the sun and Hercules, and then it disappeared. "Now that's some real bad HOO-DOO!" He took off his blue shades.

Hermes looked at Hades suspiciously, "Hey, you look different... Did you change your hair or something? WHOA!" Hermes words were cut off because Hades knocked him out with his smoky arm.

"You know the worst part is how this makes you look, bro," Hades said as he glided towards Zeus, "I mean the nepotism, I mean, negligence. I don't want to say it, but you're falling down on the job. But hey, TIMMMMBEEERRR!" Hades was falling down on the ground. "You know I wouldn't be surprise if these guys call a NO confidence vote, and put some new DESERVING god as a replacement for you. You know- a god like-"

Zeus grabbed Hades's tunic, and shook him angrily, "A REPLACEMENT?! YOU?!"

Hades got out of Zeus's grip, smiled, and said, "THANK YOU! YES! Thank you! I humbly accept the nomination."

Zeus grabbed his tunic again, "Forget it, Hades! I'M ZEUS! LORD OF OLYMPUS! My fellow gods would never vote to replace me, right?!"

All of the other gods just stood there giving Zeus a straight face. Hades smirked, "All right! Enough chit-chat! LET'S ROCK THE VOTE!"

**Setting: Agora**

Hercules and Icarus were sitting down on the fountain. Hercules was sad, and feeling sorry for himself, "I blew it. I'll never be a hero."

Icarus looked over, and saw a bright light coming from the ground. He gasped and his eyes grew wide in shock. Then more light rays came out of the ground, "Herc! Herc! Do you see the light?!"

Hercules groaned in frustration, "Yes! I realize my mistake, okay?! How many times do you have to say it?"

"NO!" Icarus turned Hercules's head to face the sun light, "Do you see the light?!" He jumped on Hercules's shoulders.

Hercules looked over and saw the light. He smiled, "Hey! I see the light! The sun must be in the Underworld!" Hercules stood up. Icarus lost his balance, and fell in the fountain. "You don't say?" Icarus asked sarcastically.

Hercules was standing up using his fighting pose with the sunlight as his background, "Icarus, I'm going to get the sun back, and RESTORE IT BACK TO THE SKY WHERE IT BELONGS!"

"And I'm going with you!" Icarus cried, "Right to the sun! Right to the Underworld! Right to Hades!" He paused, and realized what he just said, "WHAT AM I SAYING?!" He cried in panic.

**Setting: Gyro World**

_"To liberate the sun from the Underworld, Hercules knew he'll need an all summer ray of weapons."_

Hercules put on the Gyro World's uniform. He put on the sheep hood, sheep oven mitts, and a tank top with the Gyro World's logo. Icarus was wearing the same thing.

_"And a catchy slogan."_

"Make mine mutton," Hercules said.

**Setting: Underworld**

After I finished putting the lotion on, I left my room, and was about to leave the Underworld to check on Hercules. I stopped by to check Pain and Panic to see how they're doing with the job I was suppose to be doing. They're not looking so hot, well they are burned up from the sun, meaning they don't look good at all. I smirked, and said casually, "Hey boys, how are you doing?"

Pain was panting, "H-hot!"

Panic was burning and panting too, "B-b-burnt."

"Good glad to hear it," I said, "That means you're doing your job right."

"W-What d-did Hades make you do?" Pain asked while panting, "N...Nothing?"

"Of course not, boys. I'm going out sadly. It's chaos up there remember? Well, anyway, keep up the good work." I walked away from them, and I was waiting for Charon to arrive. It's been ten minutes, and Charon still didn't show up. I was starting to get worried, he's never been this late before! But then the boat finally arrived, I assumed it was Charon, "You're late! What the hell took you so lo-" I paused, and saw two people on the boat, neither of them was Charon.

Hercules and Icarus arrived in the Underworld, wearing a ridicules outfit. I gasped and looked at them in shock, so did the boys.

"Nattie!" Hercules cried in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

I stood there, and not saying a word. I was trying to think of a way to weasel my way out of this one. I can't let Hercules know that I live in the Underworld, and work for Hades.

**A/N: So what do you think? Will Hercules and Icarus find out the truth about Natalie's life? Will Hercules get the sun back from the Underworld? Or will Hades wins the throne? You know what to do R+R. Thanks.**


	16. Apollo Mission part 5

Apollo Mission 5

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: Underworld**

I stood there in shock, but I started smiling nervously, "Hercules. Icarus. What are you two doing here? And-" I burst into laughter, "What's up with your outfits?"

"We asked you the same question!" Icarus said.

I raised a brow, "About my outfit?"

"No," Hercules disagreed, "About what are you doing here in the Underworld. YOU KNOW THIS PLACE IS NOT SAFE!"

"Do me a favor, and tell me something I don't know."

Icarus walked up to me, and started analyzing me.

I raised a brow, "Can I help you?"

"Say, you look different. Did you change your hair or something?"

"Uh..."

"Nattie?" Hercules crossed his arms, "How did you get so dark?"

I started to panic a little, "Um... you see Herc, I-"

"I know what's going on here!" Icarus cried.

I looked at him trying not to look so panic, "Y-You do?"

"Of course... You knew that the sun is in the Underworld, so you're helping us by getting it back!"

"Yeah!" Hercules said, "That's why you're so dark! You helped us by bringing some light to the world."

That wasn't true, but I played along, "Sure."

"Thanks, Nattie," Hercules smiled.

I smiled and laughed sheepishly, "Don't thank me just yet. We still need to get the sun out of here, and the imps are guarding the sun right now."

"So what do we do, Herc?" Icarus asked.

Hercules paused to think, and then he started smiling, "What we need now is a distraction."

I smirked, "And I think I know just how to do it." _Oh great. So much for going home._

Meanwhile Pain and Panic were panting, sweating, and burnt by the sun. They couldn't take so much heat anymore.

"GET YOUR ICE COLD BIG SMOOTHIE!" Icarus cried out.

Pain and Panic perked up, when they heard the word _cold_. They left their post, and went to a bar where Hercules and Icarus were standing there. Hercules and Icarus gave them a round of smoothies.

Pain and Panic started drinking, and kept on drinking until there was nothing left to drink.

"Refill?" Icarus offered.

"Oh, I couldn't," Pain said, "Well... maybe just one more."

"I'll take one too," Panic said.

Icarus gave them another round of smoothies.

"You know, you're looking at two very important minions," Panic said.

"You got that right," Pain agreed, "Well, Hades have one other minion, but she's not as hard working as we are."

I was standing around the corner, and I was listening what they're saying. I scowled when I heard Pain saying that I'm not a good minion. _Well, NEWS FLASH__! I'm not a minion! I'm a henchwoman._

"You see," Panic began, "At this _very_ moment, our boss is kicking old grand Zeus off of Olympus for letting his kid lose the sun. Ha. Ha."

Hercules stood there speechless, "Oh no."

Pain and Panic continued to fatten themselves, and laughing. Hercules left the bar, and climbed up to where the sun is at. But then Pain and Panic started to notice.

"Hey! Leave that alone!" Panic cried.

"Yeah, who do you think you are anyway?!" Pain cried as he and Panic struggling to walk towards Hercules, because of their round bellies from the smoothies.

Hercules turned to face them, and then took off the sheep hood. The imps gasped, "OH NO! HERCULES!" They started to fall backwards, and they were struggling to get up.

"I am going to return the sun BACK to it's RIGHTFUL PLACE!" Hercules cried.

"I think we may have..." Pain was starting to get all whoozy.

"Pain, are you okay?" Panic asked, "Whoa, I'm starting to get..." but then he got whoozy too, and he yawned, "Sleepy." Then they both passed out, and started snooring.

Hercules stood there with confusion, "Okay, what just happened?"

I smirked, and came out of the shadows, "Simple, while you and Icarus looked away for one second I put a little something in the smoothies to make them go sleep-bye."

Hercules smiled, "Thanks, Nattie... but where did you get the stuff?"

"Oh that's easy it's... not important. What's important is to get the sun out of here before they wake up!"

"Right!" Hercules turned his attention to the sun again. He started muttering to himself, "C'mon Herc, you can do it. Just remember your training." He started thinking about the mutton man from Gyro World telling him the steps, _"Number 1: Always wear your oven mitts."_

Hercules went ahead, and put on the mitts. He grabbed the chains, and broke it. The sun was free, it was falling and landed on Hercules's back. He managed to hold on to it. I stood there in shock, I was surprised to see him carrying the sun that was 27,000,000 degrees. _"Your hands, not your back."_

Hercules carried the sun out of the Underworld. Icarus was following Hercules, and I was alone with the imps, who were still sleeping. _This is going to be fun. _I smirked, and kicked the imps, who were now alert and awake.

"W-what! What just happened?!" the imps were gathering their thoughts, until they saw me standing there. "Nattie!" The imps cried in surprise.

I put on my acting skills, and said, "Hey, boys, having fun SLEEPING ON THE JOB?!" I cried angrily.

"No, we're not sleeping on the job!" Pain cried, "The sun is still here!"

"Uh, Pain," Panic began, "The sun... IT'S GONE!"

"WHAT?!"

The imps looked over, and their eyes widen in shock.

I snapped my fingers to get their attention, "Hey! There's a slight chance to get the sun back!"

"YEAH!" Panic looked at me and said, "Go get the sun!"

I was flabbergasted, "OKAY! You must me under the sun TOO LONG! In case you haven't notice I'M NO FREAKING GOD NOR DEMI-GOD! I CAN'T DO THAT! ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!"

"She's right!" Pain cried, "We have to warn the boss!"

"RIGHT!" Panic and Pain left the Underworld to do just that. As soon as they left, I smirked, "And now my job here is done. I helped Wonderboy, and I helped the imps." I sat down on a chair, and poured myself a smoothie. I made sure that Hades's sleeping potion wasn't in my drink like I put in the imps' drink. "Now all I have to do is watch and see what happens." I took a sip of the smoothie, and smiled, "Mmm. Strawberry bananna." I sat on Hades's throne, and watch Tarturus Vision kinda like the tv I have at home only better.

**Setting: Olympus**

Meanwhile in Olympus, all of the gods were voting whether Zeus will continue to rule Olympus, or will Hades be the new replacement.

"I, Hera," Hercules's mother and Zeus's wife, Hera, began, "Even though I warned him, vote for my husband Zeus!"

"Yeah! Dig it!" Hermes was keeping track of the votes. So far Zeus and Hades were tied of one to one.

"Okay," Hades said, "She's his wife! Okay! But come on! None of the other gods were going to vote for nepotism. Right? The god can't even keep track of the sun! Now come on who's with me?"

"I, Hephaestus, God of the Forge!" Hephaestus stood up from his chair, and sighed, "Must regretfully vote for Hades."

Hades's flames came to life, "YES! Hephaestus!" Then Hades realized what he also said, "Wait, excuse me!_ Regretfully_?"

Meanwhile Hercules was carrying the sun, "Must... get sun... back in... the sky!" He was carrying it all the way to the volcano. Icarus was watching Hercules on a tree branch. I was watching Hercules from the Underworld. I was getting nervous, so I continue drinking my smoothie. _I wonder how Hades is doing in Olympus?_ I clicked on the remote, and change it back to Olympus.

"WE HAVE A TIE!" Hades said looking at the score with four to four. "It's any gods game now! Ooh but wait! Who decides the deciding vote? Why it's... let's see it's..." Hades waved his hand, and a scrool appeared. He read it, and smirked. "IT'S APOLLO, GOD OF THE... blank." He waved his hand to make the scroll disappeared, and teleported next to Apollo. "Well, Mr. please-don't-take-my-sunshine-away. Well anyway, who are you voting for, babe?"

"I don't know," Apollo answered.

Hades and my eyes grew wide in shock, and Hades burst into flames, "WHAT?!" we both cried out.

"What? I need a little time to think!"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT..." He turned back to blue, "What is it you want? Vote for me, and I'll tell you what, I'll make you... god of anything! God of War? Huh? You like that? YOU GOT IT!"

Ares perked up, and he growled when Hades said his title.

"But if you're looking for love action? BOOM! Done! You're a love god. But take your time. Go ahead. I've got all night." Hades peeked through the curtains to make sure the sun was still missing. He was losing his patience, "COME ON! VOTE ALREADY!"

Meanwhile Hercules was putting the sun in the volcano. "Herc!" Icarus cried, "You got to get out of here! You can't have more than ten seconds before the WHOLE thing BLOWS SKY HIGH, BABY!"

"That's what I'm counting on!" Hercules cried.

"OKAY!" Hades began, "I'm going to give you what... TEN SECONDS, and then you gotta vote! Okay? TEN... Nine..."

Icarus was counting too, "Eight! Seven!" The volcano was about to explode.

I was counting too, and I was super nervous, "Six... Five!"

"FOUR!" Hades cried, "Three... two..."

Icarus, Hades, and I cried out, "ONE!" The volcano exploded, and the sun was flying in the air. Hercules was holding on to the chains, that was holding on to the sun, and he was flying along with the sun.

"I, Apollo..." Apollo sighed, "Must regretfully cast my vote."

Hades was getting irritated, "Again with the regretfully. What am I that bad a guy?!"

Apollo said quietly, "Vote for the new Lord of Olympus."

Zeus was frowning, and his head was down. Hermes was giving Zeus a pat on the back, trying to cheer him up. But then suddenly, the light was coming. Apollo looked up, and he smiled. The other gods noticed, and they smiled also. The sun was shining again, and the world had light again. There was no more darkness.

The sun was flying to Olympus along with Hercules. Zeus held his hand out, and caught the sun. He held his other hand out for Hercules.

"FATHER!" Hercules cried, "I'm sorry! I-"

"No need to explain, son!" Zeus said with a smile. But then he looked at Hera, who was smiling at him, "Go on..." she said.

Zeus sighed and looked back at his son, "I-I'm sorry I gotcha into this, and I'm proud of you."

Hercules smiled. Hades, however, was not please, "PROUD?! Proud of him?! What? Did you hear that?" He asked the other gods, "He's proud of his little sun loser! I DEMAND THAT YOU NAME ME LORD OF-"

"Your immortaliness!"

Hades paused when he heard his minions calling out to him.

"Hercules," Pain cried in panic, "STOLE BACK THE SUN!"

Hades was getting mad, so mad he zapped Pain and Panic to crisp. "Well," He turned to the other gods, "No harm, no foul! Right? But hey, wasn't this an interesting experiment of democracy?"

Zeus turned to his lightning bolt that was inside a box that said: _In case of insurgency. Break glass._ Zeus broke it, and got out his lightening. Hades knew what Zeus was going to do with that bolt.

"Zeus, come on! Don't do anything rash! Come on!"

I was laughing when I was watching Hades was trying to smooth talk his way out of this one, but it wasn't working. Zeus threw his bolt at Hades, and he was falling out of Olympus. I was laughing so hard, and continued drinking my smoothie. But then I heard a crash in the Underworld. I knew who it was, so I quickly turned off the Tarturus Vision.

Hades appeared in the throne room, where I was. "PAIN! PANIC! NATTIE!"

"No need to yell, I'm sitting right here," I said.

Hades was turning red, and he was narrowing his eyes at me.

"I take it things didn't go well in Olympus."

Hades was growling, he teleported in front of me, "My seat. Get off! NOW!"

"No."

He chuckled wickedly, "Babe, maybe you didn't hear me. Get... off... my... chair! NOW!"

I smirked, "Maybe you didn't hear me. No... way!"

Hades scowled, he grabbed my waist, and put me on the arm of the chair.

"HEY!"

"Stay there!"

"Boss!" Pain cried.

Hades turned around, and faced the minions; who got down on their knees, and begging for his forgiveness. Hades was getting annoyed, so he sat down on his throne, and buried his face, "How in Tarturus did this happen? I was winning! I was close! BUT THEN TEN SECONDS LATER, I WAS STRUCK BY ZEUS'S FREAKING LIGHTNING BOLT!" He exploded, and I hid behind his throne avoiding to be barbecued.

"We're so sorry, your flamefullness!" Pain cried.

"Yeah," Panic said, "I know you want us to watch the sun, but Hercules and Icarus tricked us!"

"Yeah, and somehow we fell asleep."

"Wait!" Hades began, "You thought I ordered you to watch the sun."

My eyes grew wide, _Uh oh. He's on to me!" _I get up, and was slowly walking out the room.

"Well, Nattie told us that you ordered us to watch the sun while you're away," Panic said.

"HOLD IT, Babe!" Hades cried, and I stopped and stood still. Hades turned back to his imps, "Pain, Panic, go now!"

Pain and Panic stood there in shock.

"NOW! Or else I'll roast you!"

"Y-yes, sir!" the imps left the throne room. Hades and I were all alone.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Hades chuckled wickedly.

I was a little confused, I thought he was mad, "What?"

"You think you're so damn clever."

"Well, I don't like to brag."

"I can't believe you tricked the imps to do your dirty work. Babe, I ordered YOU to watch the sun. Did I not?"

"Okay, FIRST OF ALL: you didn't _order _me to watch the sun. You asked, and I didn't answer. Second: I was watching it, but I'm all burnt. I had to put on medicine for my sun burn. Then Pain and Panic came into the room, so I was thinking what the heck!"

"You know what?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! You were supposed to watch the sun! THANKS TO YOU MY PLAN FAILED!"

"Hey, I already knew it was going to fail. I told you it was, and it wouldn't made a difference!"

"YES IT WOULD!"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!"

Hades was getting red, and he started growling. "Babe, do you remember me telling you what happens if you disrespect me again?"

"Yes, you'll consider punishments for me."

He smiled wickedly, "That's right. I'm glad you remembered. Because now it's time to punish you." He flicked his wrist, and all the doors were sealed shut, I was shaking. "You ready, babe?"

"Uh, not really."

"Oh well then, TOO BAD!" He laughed wickedly.

I knew this was going to happen. I tried to prepare myself, and praying that it would be over quickly. I may have taken self defense, but he's stronger than I am. "Okay, Hades, let's get this over with. Just do it now." I closed my eyes, and was waiting for him to me and doing what he really want.

"Fine." I heard him snapped his fingers, "Here babe!"

I suddenly felt weight on my arms, "WHAT THE-" I looked at my arms, and I was holding a bucket and a mop.

"My domain needs undivided attention so I want you to clean the whole room especially my figurines over there. Chop chop, babe. Let's go."

I stood there flabbergasted, "Whoa! Whoa! Wait, you want me to clean the whole throne room? That's my punishment?"

Hades raised a brow, "Yeah, babe, that's it! Unless you want more."

"No."

"Good, now be my good little minion, and do as you were ordered to do. Okay, babe?"

When I heard him call me his minion I was mad. I poured the water bucket all over Hades, and it made his hair go out. "WHAT THE-" He turned to me in shock, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU THE WITCH OF THE WEST?!"

I raised a brow at that thought, "You know now that I think about it, you do remind me of the witch. You have odd color skin, you have fire power like her, and you're wearing a dress."

"SHUT UP! Babe, this is not a dress! You know perfectely well that this is a chiton! NOW, I'm going to leave, and relight my hair. And when I come back, I better see this place spotless! GOT ME?!" He disappeared.

I rolled my eyes, and started mopping the floors. I started mocking him, "I better see this place spotless! Got me?! Ugh, what a jerk!"

"I HEARD THAT, BABE!"

I jumped when I heard Hades's voice through the walls. I rolled my eyes, and continued working, "Whatever!"


	17. Natalie's first time training

Chapter 17: Natalie's first time training

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

It has been a two days since the sun incident. Everything was back to normal, and Internship Week in school was over. I'm actually going to miss my job as an spa intern, sure there's demanding clients, but hey I'm used to it. Hades was almost back to normal. He's still on to me about not following orders, and trust. It was irritating, but lucky for me, it's Saturday. I'm free on the weekends, because I gave Hades a massage few days ago.

Today, I did the morning routine. I wake up, showered, changed clothes, did my make up, and getting ready to leave. I stood there waiting for Charon to arrive with his boat. Then I had a strange feeling that someone was behind, and turned around and nobody was there. I sighed, and turned back around.

"Morning Nattie."

I gasped as I saw Hades standing in front of me. _I HATE IT when he does that!_

Hades chuckled, "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No!" I said quickly, "I was just doing breathing exercises." I was breathing in and out quickly and heavily. Hades was raising a brow at me, but he shrugged, "Look, I don't really care. So..." He leaned against the stone wall, "What are you going to do on your day off?"

I raised a brow at his question, "Since when do you care about what I do?"

"I don't. I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm just going to meet up with a friend from school."

"Who's the friend?"

"None of your business."

"WHAT?!"

"OH LOOK!" I saw Charon rowing the boat, "Gotta go! SEE YA LATER... much later." I get on the boat, and Charon started rowing away. I turned back and looked at Hades, who was suspicious about my friend I'm hanging out with. I turned back to face Charon, "Hey, can you go a little faster?"

Charon sighed, and kept on rowing. The boat didn't go any faster. Hades snapped his fingers, and I disappeared. The last thing he heard was me crying out, "WHOAAAA!"

Hades teleported back to his throne room. He sat on his throne, and sighed, "Oy."

Then the imps came into the rooms. "Uh, boss," Pain began, "Do you want us to spy on Nattie for you?"

"Nope. Not this time, boys."

"But sir," Panic began, "Aren't you curious to see what she's doing?"

"Of course I am. I'm mostly curious about Nattie's _little friend."_

"So why aren't you going to sent us to spy on her?" Pain asked.

"Because I promised her I'm not going sent you two to play detective. But... we didn't agree that _I_ can't spy her personally." Hades turned on Tartarus vision, and saw me appeared in Athens.

* * *

I appeared in Athens, and I was waiting for _my friend_ to come. I promised him that in the weekends he'll take me to his training. I'm pretty sure you know who it was.

"Hey, Nattie!"

I looked over and smiled. Hercules was with Pegasus, and he was ready for his training. "Hey, Herc. Well, I promised to watch you train, so here I am."

"Great!" He offering his hand to me. I was hesitant, but I took it anyway. He helped me get on his flying horse, and hopped on Pegasus. I was a little nervous, and I was terrified of heights, "Are you sure it's safe to ride with two people?" I asked nervously. Pegasus turned, and glared at me.

"Relax, Nattie. You can trust Pegasus. He won't let you fall."

I took a deep breath, was holding on to Hercules, and closed my eyes, "Okay, I'm ready."

"All right! Let's go, Pegasus!" I then felt the wind through my hair. I was holding on to Hercules tighter, and started to squeal. My eyes were now tighter. "Nattie, it's okay," Hercules said in comfort. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. It really is beautiful when you look down."

I started to open with one eye, and looked down. It was A LOT HIGHER than I expected, I squealed, "Oh crap!"

Pegasus was now going faster, and I started screaming. Pegasus and Hercules were rolling their eyes. After a few minutes, we finally arrived at an island where Hercules usually trained. Hercules got off of Pegasus, and he looked at me. My hair was all messed up, and I looked like I was going to puke. "You okay?" he asked.

"Remind to take a flying sickness pill next time," then I looked my hair, and I started fixing it, "And put my hair in a bun."

Hercules chuckled a little, and then he held his hand out for me. But I jumped off of Pegasus without taking his hand.

"So where's Phil?" I asked.

"He's probably inside his house," Hercules and I walked over to Phil's head house. Hercules knocked on the door at first no one answer. He knocked the door again, and there's still no answer. "I guess he's not home," Hercules said.

"Try pounding the door."

"No way. I try that one time, and Phil got angry!"

"Then why don't we just go in."

"Because that's rude!"

"Fine, then I will pound the door," I was standing in front of the door, when I was about to pound it. But then Hercules pulled me away from the door.

"Nattie, don't. I don't want him to be mad, and even be mad at you."

"Do you want him out here?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! Go pound on that door."

Hercules sighed, "Fine." He walked over, and started pounding the door rapidly.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING! KEEP YOUR TOGA ON!" A loud grouchy voice was coming to the door. The guy opened the door, and saw Hercules smiling and waving sheepishly. "Hey Phil."

Phil was a satyr, and he looked _very_ grouchy, "HERC! What did I say about pounding my door?! I was in the middle of my nap."

"Sorry, Phil, but today is my training remember? And I brought a friend!"

Phil looked over, and his angry face faded, "Whoa! Holy Hera!" He cried with amazement.

I raised a brow, "Uh, is he okay?" I asked Hercules.

"Phil?" Hercules was trying to get his attention, but Phil kept staring at me.

"You brought one good-looking friend, Herc," Phil smiled at me, "What's your name sweetcheeks?"

"Natalie," I responded, "But you can call me Nat or Nattie."

"Well, Nattie, what brings you hear?"

"Well, I'm hear to watch Herc train. If that's all right?"

"Hey, you can stay as long as you want."

"Hey, you know I want to do more than watching. I want to train with you guys. The damsel in distress cliche is a little old."

"Well, I don't know about that-"

I got down in one knee, and ran my hand throught his face, "Please Phil."

"Well, in that case, I'll get you the right clothes. I'll be happy to put you through the ropes!"

"Phil?!" Hercules cried in surprise, "I had to practically beg you to agree to train me!"

"Ssh!" Phil shushed him, "Pipe down, kid! You and she ain't got the same attributes if you know what I mean."

I smirked, and giggled at that comment.

"I'll be right back with the clothes, Nat. Herc, you better be warmed up by the time I get back." Phil went back inside his house. Hercules looked at me, "Okay, how do you do it?"

I raised a brow, "Do what?"

"Persuade people to do what you want! How do you do it? I want to persuade people too!"

"Well, you need lipstick and a mini skirt."

Hercules scowled, while Pegasus and I were laughing.

When Phil came back, he gave me a white top and a red skirt that was down to my knees. After few hours of training, I did pretty good for my first time. Phil was very strict, but very fair with Hercules. I really like him. He didn't go easy on me.

"Okay, Herc, it's time for boxing get your gloves on," Phil said.

"YES!" Hercules cried with excitement, "I love boxing!"

I followed Hercules to get his gloves on. As he was about to put them on, "Hey, Herc!" I stopped him from putting on the gloves.

"Yeah, Nattie?"

"Would it be okay if I try boxing? I always wanted to try."

"Oh gee, Nat. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm just saying that this may not be your thing."

I had an angry look on my face, "Are you saying I CAN'T DO IT?!"

"N-no!" Hercules said quickly, and started stammering, "No! N-no! I'm not saying that at all! I-I just mean... Well, what I meant to say- was I-I-"

I rolled my eyes, "Herc, can you give me gloves?"

"Well, I-I well-"

I stopped his stammering by grabbing his chin to face me, and ran my thumb through his cheek, "Please Herc."

Hercules stopped talking, and handed me the gloves immediately.

I smiled, and I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "That's how you do it."

He looked at me in shock, and I smirked.

Hercules muttered under his breath, "She is good!"

I put the gloves on, and walked back to Phil.

"Nattie?" Phil said as he was shocked to see me boxing, "You're boxing?!"

"What? You think a girl can't do it?!"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then quit the chit-chat, and let's do it!"

Phil immediately started spinning the wheel, "Yes ma'am!"

The dummy began to move, and it threw a few punches. Most of the punches I ducked down, and threw a few punches back.

"Wow, she's pretty quick," Hercules muttered.

"Yeah," Phil muttered, "Not bad for the first time."

After two minutes, I managed to punch the dummy's head off. I turned, and faced Phil, "So how did I do?"

"You did great!" Phil cried, "Maybe after a few weeks you'll be just as great as Hercules."

"Phil!" Hercules cried.

"What?"

"Thanks, Phil," I said with a smile.

Then the wheel started to move, and dummy was about to throw the last punch.

"NATTIE, LOOK OUT!" Hercules cried.

I turned around, and gasped. Hercules pushed me out of the way, and the dummy punched Hercules. He fell to the ground; I fell too, and I saw Hercules lying there unconscious. "Hercules?!" Phil and I cried out to him, but he was unconscious.

"Hercules, are you okay?!" I cried.

"C'mon kid, wake up!" Phil poured water on him, and Hercules came to.

"What?! What happened?!" Hercules asked trying to get up.

"The dummy punched you, kid."

"Really?" Hercules turned around, and he was okay... except his eye.

"Ooh!" Phil and I cried, and Pegasus had a painful expression on his face.

"What?! What are you looking at me like that?!" Hercules asked.

"Um, Herc, I hate to say it, but your eye," I was trying to explain it.

"WHAT?!" Hercules cried, "What about my eye?!" Hercules started touching it, and cried in pain, "OW!"

"I'll go get the steak!" Phil ran inside.

"Well, Herc," I said slowly, "Congratulations! You've just received..." then I said quickly, "A black eye!"

"WHAT?!" Hercules cried, "I got a black eye?!" He touched his eye, "OW!" Then he looked at me, "How bad is it?"

"Well... it's not as bad..." I looked away, and giggled. I looked at Hercules, and bit my lower lip.

"Nattie, is it noticable?"

"Want the truth or the lie?"

Hercules paused, "Lie please."

"Oh no! It's not noticable at all! People won't think it's there!"

"OH NO! This is terrible! If people see with this!" He pointed at his eye, "People will think I'm a wimp!"

I feel really bad, "Herc, I'm am SO sorry! If I had been more careful-"

"No, don't worry about, Nat. It's not you fault. It was an accident."

"But I feel awful."

"It's all right, Nattie."

Phil came back with the meat, "Here ya go. Lay it on there, kid."

"Thanks, Phil," Hercules put the meat on his eye.

"Hercules, is there anything I could do?" I asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Natalie. It was an accident."

"Don't sweat it, Nat," Phil said, "It happens to Herc all the time."

"Not all the time!" Hercules said in defense.

I looked at the sky, and saw that it's almost sunset. I knew what that means. "Uh, guys, as much as I feel bad this, it's late. I have to go back or my boss will kill me."

"Oh!" Hercules got up, while holding the steak on his eye, "Well, I don't want you to be late."

"Take it easy champ!" Phil said, "You can't leave with your condition."

"That's right," I said, "Pegasus can take me. I'll be fine."

"But you can't walk home by yourself!" Hercules said.

"Sure, I can. Pegasus can drop me off, and I'll walk home. I'll be fine. I take self defense!"

"But-"

"No, buts!" I walked towards Pegasus, "Would you mind taking me?"

Pegasus shook his head, and I smiled, "Thanks! But can you go slower, and lower this time?" Pegasus nodded, and I smiled. I kissed his nose, and Pegasus was shocked at first, but he blushed and smiled. Phil saw Pegasus blushing, and then he rushed to me, "Hey, don't I get a thank you or something too?"

I smiled, "Right? How stupid of me?"

Phil was excited, and he puckered his lips.

I had a disgusted look on his face, but I don't want to be rude. So I patted his horn, "Thanks Phil." I walked past him, and Phil didn't want that. He growled under his breath. I didn't notice him. I walked towards Hercules, "Herc, I'm so-"

Hercules took my hand, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He smiled, and I smiled back. Then I started to hug him. Hercules was very surprise, and didn't expect it at all. He smiled, and he put his arms around me to complete the embrace. Phil was mad, and he muttered something to Pegasus, "You get a kiss, and the kid get's a hug! What do I get?! A thank you and nothing more!"

Meanwhile Hades was watching the whole thing, he saw every moment of my day. He was mad, SUPER MAD! He was mad that I went with Hercules. He was mad that she trained with him. When he saw Hercules having a black eye, he wasn't mad at all. He was thrilled, that was his ONLY favorite part of my day. But when he saw me hugging Hercules, he's furious. He was super red, and ready to explode. He was smoking his cigar, but then he turned it to ashes. "THAT LITTLE BRAT! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!" He threw a fireball at Tarturus Vision, and it burned into flames. Pain and Panic were trying to avoid Hades's flames.

"HOW COULD SHE BE WITH... HIM?! JERKULES OF ALL PEOPLE! HOW?!"

The imps were shaking with fear. Hades sat back down on his throne, "That little brat! I mean seriously HOW COULD NATTIE DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Um, boss?" Pain said, "Maybe she felt bad about giving Hercules the black eye, so she's maybe... trying to make her feel better."

"But that's not her JOB, YOU IDIOT! YOU SEE THAT'S THE PROBLEM! SHE SHOULDN'T FEEL BAD! She was suppose to help me not hug... HIM!" He pointed at a figurine from the chess table that resembled Hercules. He took it, and then burned it to ashes.

"But your redfullness, w-why do you care i-if she maybe likes him as a friend?" Panic asked.

He threw a fireball at the imps, and it burnt them to crisp. "BECAUSE!" Hades was taking a few deep breaths, and slowly turned back to it's normal color, "Because Nattie is suppose to be on my side. She is the key to ruling the cosmos! If she is _too_ close to him, then she'll turn against me, and if she does that then... I'M THROUGH!"

"So boss, are you going to confront her about it?" Pain asked.

"No, boys. I won't mentioned her about it. I'll let her have her fun, but Jerkules... OH! He's going to get it. This will teach Nattie not to mess with me!"

"But didn't Hercules mess with you too?" Panic asked.

Hades growled with frustration, "BOYS! DO ME A FAVOR! DON'T... EVER... SAY HIS NAME... IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! GOT IT?!"

The imps soluted, "Yes, sir!"

"Yes, sir," Panic said, "We'll never say Herc-"

Pain covered Panic's mouth to keep him from saying his name. Hades growled, "JUST GO, AND DON'T MENTIONED THIS TO NATTIE, OKAY?! Can you do that?" The imps scampered out of the room, "Yes, sir!  
Hades turned to his chessboard, and faced the ashes that was Hercules's figurine. "I'll get you, my dear nephew. I'll get you!" He blew the ashes away from the chessboard.


	18. Big Kiss part 1

Episode 3: Big Kiss part 1

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

It's Monday morning in the Underworld, I did the same routine all over again. My weekend off had some good and bad. I had a great time with Hercules minus his black eye. Sunday, when I woke up to watch some Tartarus Vision, I noticed that Tartarus Vision was no more! I literally got down on my knees, and cried out, _"NOOO!"_ I was furious at Hades, because I knew that those burns and ashes had his name on it. That was the only entertaining thing Hades had, besides Cerberus and Hades roasting the imps. Last night, I gave Hades another massage session, so I can have another weekend off.

Well, I'm going back to school, and it's kinda bitter/sweet. It's great that I have to stay away from Hades and his chores for me, but I'll miss my intern job at Spa Envy.

Now, I'm waiting for Hades this time to teleport me like always do, but I noticed that it's passed seven. "Huh," I thought out loud, "That's funny. He's never was late. So now I'm looking for Hades.

I looked in the throne room, his bedroom (I know I wasn't supposed to be in there, but I knocked to be safe), and then at the kitchen. I finally found the imps and Hades cooking. Out of all my time here in the Underworld, I've never seen Hades cooking. He usually let's the imps do the cooking for me and him.

"Hello!"

Hades and the imps looked at me. "Nattie, Babe!" Hades teleported in front of me, and put his arm around me, "You can't stay away, can you?"

I glared at him, "Hades, why didn't you meet me at the River of Souls? You always meet me there!"

"Babe, I didn't know you missed my company." He smirked at me, and I got his arm off me.

"I didn't say that. I just said you always meet me. And what's going on here?"

"What?" I pointed at the food, he and the imps were making. Hades understood what I meant, "Oh that. Well, that babe is food for my three lovely guests."

I looked at the food, and there were finger sandwiches- literally- had fingers inside the bread on a stick. I was disgusted, and I didn't want to know what's inside the pot, "And who are those three lovely guests?"

"You know who they are."

I raised my brow, "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Babe, name three lovely ladies, who come here every time to show us the future."

"Oh, I know. Those creepy Fates."

"Bingo!"

"Okay, what are you going to ask them this time? You know perfectly well they're not supposed to show the future."

"What makes you think I'll ask them something about the future?"

"Because I'm not stupid! You're going to use the same, old, stupid charm routine to get what you want."

"Hmm... just like the charm I gave you to work for me?" He put his arms around my waist.

I scowled, "Uh, no! You didn't charm me, Hades. I just agreed, because I wanted to go home. Face it, I know that you're going to kiss up their a-"

Hades covered my mouth, "Ah, ah, ah, no need for those words, babe."

I pushed his hand away, "Well, it's true. You're only being nice to them so they can tell you the future."

"Hey, they fell for it once, I know they'll fall for it again."

"I bet my money they won't fall for your charm again."

"They will!"

"They won't!"

"THEY WILL!" He burst into flames, and then back to blue, "They will, babe."

"By the way, why do you want to see the future for? They already told you about Hercules."

He flickered yellow, when I said his name, "Nattie, don't say his name again. Okay, babe?"

"Whatever."

"Okay, time for you to go!"

"But you didn't answer my question!"

"I'll tell you when you get back."

"But!"

He snapped his fingers, and I disappeared. He looked at the imps, who were staring at him, "WHAT ARE YOU, YUTZS LOOKING AT?!"

The imps looked away and continued cooking, "Nothing, boss!"

* * *

I teleported back to school, and coughed up the black smoke. I started fanning the smoke away.

"Hey, Nattie!"

Before I could turn, I felt someone jumping on my back, "WHOA!" It was Icarus, and he was cheerful as always. With him was Hercules, with the black eye, but he's looking better than Saturday. "Icarus, get off me. Please!"

"Sure, baby!" He hopped off me, and he started sniffing, "Whoa, did someone start a fire here? It sure smells like smoke."

I immediately knew what he was talking about. Hercules was sniffing too, "Gee, I do smell it, Icarus. What do you think it could be?"

I changed the subject, "Hey, Herc, your eye looks a little better."

"Oh yeah," Hercules said, "When I got home, my mom put medicine on it to help. So far it's working."

"Why I can't believe Nattie punched you in a boxing match!" Icarus cried.

"ICARUS!" Hercules and I cried.

"Icarus, I told you," Hercules said, "A dummy was about to punch Nattie, but I pushed her away. It was an accident!"

"Okay, fine. A dummy punched you," Icarus winked, and Hercules and I rolled our eyes.

"Um, guys, where's Cassandra?" I asked.

"Beats me," Hercules shrugged.

"Maybe my girl is on her way to class," Icarus said.

I rolled my eyes again, _When is he going to learn that Cassandra only likes him as a friend? _"Maybe. I guess that's what we should be doing to."

Then the bell rang, we groaned.

"Well, see ya at lunch," Hercules said as he walked away.

"Same here," I said.

"See ya, guys," Icarus said then added, "And don't forget that since we're back to school, the cafeteria is going to smoothies!"

"CAN'T WAIT!" I cried excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Hades wasn't spying on me this time. Instead he was eating with ugly Fates, who were sitting down on the table.

"Mm," Hades was eating a finger sandwich, "More finger sandwiches for my favorite dread sisters?"

The Fates were giggling, and were blushing. Clotho, the middle fate, took one finger, and ate it. So did the tall fate, Lachesis.

"And allow me to tip off your hemlock," He was pouring some liquid in their tea cups, "Anything for my beautiful fates."

"Oh, Hades, you charmer," Clotho said.

"Clotho, you're such a tease. Have I ever told you what beautiful EYES you have!" Hades took the eye from Clotho. "You know I kinda have this venture- this major proposition, and it's just so handy to know if it will work- like - before hand. Is this thing one hello?" Hades was trying to get the eye to glow to see his future.

"I told you we only eyes for our eye," Lachesis said as she and the rest of her sisters jumped on Hades to get their eye back.

"Oh come on!" Hades cried, "Just one- teensy- peek of the future! Forbidden? I know, but HEY! You scratched my back, and I'll scratch yours." Then he mumbled to himself, "But then again, oy!"

Then Clotho took a teapot of liquid, and poured it on Hades.

"HEY!"

Then the Clotho snatched the eye from Hades. "To none shall the future be unfold!" Lachesis cried, "Especially to the Lord of the Underworld!"

"And Natalie is right," Atropos, the short fate said, "You are a kiss up." And for that they swirled into the eye. It blinked and disappeared.

Hades got the teapot off his head, and he was steaming mad. He burst into flames, "PAIN! PANIC!"

The imps, who were about to climb up the stairs, started shaking with fear.

"Oy, I need a new seer," Hades said.

"Maybe this will help," Panic handed him a book.

"WHAT?!" Hades flickered yellow, until he realized what it was. "Hm..." He took the book from Panic, "Seers Catalog. Directory of fortune tellers, psychics, and clairvoyance. Cool beans. Way to go." Hades opened the book, and started reading.

He saw one picture of an old guy with a beard, "Tiresias? Hm... too crotchety. Next."

He flipped a page to another picture of a group, "Oracle Friends Network? Hm... a little too commercial."

He flipped into another page, and saw another picture of another person. Not just any person, he saw a picture of Cassandra. He looked please, "Well now! Who's this telegenic, telepathic. Ha-CHA-CHA!" He continued reading her profile, "A promising amateur... A hot upcoming prospector... With a bright future in futures... Rating 4 crystal balls. Well now..."

He made his decision, and he wanted Cassandra as his new seer. "BOYS, bring the chariot! I'm going on the recruiting drive. How's my hair? Up-flame?" He left the room, and was about to prepare to persuade Cassandra with his charm.

Meanwhile, the boys were worried about one person, and that was me. They knew that I'm friends with her, but Hades didn't know that detail

"Boy, Nattie isn't going to happy about this," Panic said.

"You mean _if_ she finds out!" Pain said.

"Of course she's going to find out! And I know she'll probably won't take the news well."

* * *

In lunch, we were having smoothies and lamb burgers. The lamb burgers were disgusting, but the smoothies were pretty good. Cassandra didn't show up for lunch, and I didn't see her in class. I was getting worried.

"So," Icarus began, "Herc Mightster and Nattie, ready to got to the Pyanepsia tonight?"

I raised a brow, "What's a Pyanepisa?"

Icarus gasped, "You don't know what a Pyanepisa is?!"

"No. I've moved here, remember?"

"It's a harvest festival," Hercules explained.

"Oh. That's nice."

"NICE?!" Icarus cried, "Just wait til you see a BIG TOWN ATHENS STYLE PYANEPISA!"

"So are you going?" Hercules asked me.

I paused for a moment, "Um... I-I'm not sure. It depends."

"On work?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Nattie, if you're free..." Hercules started rubbing the back of his neck, "I-I was wondering..."

I can he was getting nervous, I didn't know why, "Yes?"

"Well, if you wanted to-"

"Hercules!" a woman voice cried. We looked over, and saw Cassandra running towards our table. She looked nervous, and shaken. I didn't understand why.

"Cassandra, where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, hello, Natalie," Cassandra said, "Um, Hercules, we have to talk-"

"SO LOVEIKINS!" Icarus cried, "Ever see a guy bring a whole date smoothie through his nose? Please watch." Icarus took a few sips, then he inhaled the smoothie with the straw through his nose, then he snorted back out of his nose, and the straw came out of his ear. "TADA!"

We all had a disgusted look on his face, Cassandra's was the worst. She literally turned pale white.

"Cassandra, you okay?" I asked.

"No."

"So do you want to tell me about it?"

"Sorry, Natalie," Cassandra said, "I can't tell you."

My eyes grew wide in shock,"What?! WHY?! I can keep a secret!"

"I'm sorry, but would you guys excuse me and Herc for a sec?"

I scowled, but Icarus was smiling, "Sure thing, my rosy-fingered don." Then Icarus started drinking the smoothie, and some of it was on his nose. I was disgusted, _Why did she pick Hercules to leave the room, and leave me with the guy who can snort smoothie up his nose?! I hate her right now. But what is she hiding? That I'm going to find out._

"So, Nattie," Icarus began, "Ever see a guy-"

"OH!" I began, "I gotta go!"

"Go? Where to?"

"To the bathroom, but I'll be right back!" I rushed out of cafeteria, and into the bathroom. "That was SO disgusting!" Now, I'm alone drinking my smoothie, and then waiting until the bell ring. There's no way I don't want to see Icarus doing a food trick again. But right after school, I'm going to have a talk with Hercules about his and Cassandra's conversation.

**A/N: For the record, this is my 2nd favorite episode. I have a reviewers asking the same question: Will I follow the movie? My answer is YES! I will never forget the movie. I also have requests of doing the Hercules and Aladdin crossover. That episode is my #1 favorite! I will definitely write the episode soon. Anyway thank you all for your support. Keep reading, and please review. Don't forget to check out my other story, _My Disneyland Adventure Saga_. Thanks again.**


	19. Big Kiss part 2

Big Kiss part 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

After school, I catch up to Hercules right when he was about to get on Pegasus. "Hey Herc!" I cried out to him.

Hercules turned around, and smiled, "Hey Nat! How are you?"

"Pretty good."

"I was meaning to talk to you, but Cassandra-"

"Right, I remember. So... what is it you want to ask?"

"Um... Well, you see... I-I-"

I can tell he wanted to ask me something important. So I decided to tell him, "How about we talk later-"

"NO!"

I flinched a little bit.

Hercules cleared his throat, "I mean, sure. I've been meaning to do something right after school, but it's a quick thing."

"So do you want to meet somewhere so you can ask me something?"

"Yeah, sure. How about you meet me at the Agora?"

I smiled, "Sure, Wonderboy. See ya there."

"Great. I'll see ya there!" He hopped on Pegasus, and he started flying away.

* * *

**Setting: Agora**

I was sitting down on the edge of the fountain waiting for Hercules to arrive. I know that I was supposed to meet Hades right after school. But he didn't meet me in the River Styx, so now we're even. But now I have one _very_ important question for him too. I can't wait for him to come.

Then I saw Hercules with Pegasus, "Hey Nattie!"

I smiled, "Hey Herc, so... what is it you want to ask me?"

"Oh right... so... Nat, we've been friends for while-"

"A while? How about three weeks." I chuckled and so did Hercules.

"Well, anyway... I was wondering if you... well, the Pyanepisa Festival is coming up... so I was wondering if you want to go with me- but IF YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD, well that's okay... We won't go as a date, we can go... as friends..." He looked at me nervously, and I was shock that he asked me. But he told it won't be a date, so that's good.

I smiled, and said casually, "Sure, I love to."

Hercules sighed, "Oh, well, that's okay. I knew it would be w- wait, what?"

I held back the giggle, "Sure, it would be fun, and you said we'll go as friends. I've never been to a Pyanepsia Festival before, so I need someone to tell me what it is."

"GREAT!" He cleared his throat, "Uh, I mean- great. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about we meet up?"

"Okay, but where?"

I smirked, "I'll tell you IF-"

"Wait, if?"

"If you answer my question truthfully."

Hercules exhaled with relief, "Sure. What's the question?"

"What were you and Cassandra talking about?"

Hercules's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"What were you and Cassandra talking about? I'm curious, and I'm pretty sure Cassandra won't tell me... Only you can."

"Oh Gee, Nat, Cassandra told me not to tell anyone."

"Come on, Herc, PLEASE! I won't tell anybody!" I run my finger through his cheek, and did the puppy face, "Please..."

"Oh, okay. You see Cassandra had a vision, and she wanted me to keep it from happening."

"Well, she didn't have to keep it from me. So what was the vision?"

"Tonight at the Pyanepsia Festival, Cassandra and Icarus... will do something!"

"Do something? What? Be specific!" I was really curious to know what it was.

"They... They... Ki. Ki. Ki."

I raised a brow, "Kicking?"

"No."

"Kayaking?"

Hercules raised a brow, "What's that?"

"Nothing, continue."

Hercules took a deep breath, "They were... kissing."

I paused for a moment, and then burst into laughter, "HA! HA! HA!"

Hercules stood there with confusion, "What? What's so funny?"

"I- HA! HA!- I'm sorry- HA! HA! I think I heard you wrong. HA! HA! I thought you said that Cassandra and Icarus will kiss."

"I did say that!"

I stopped laughing, "You're serious?"

"YES!"

"Oh! Wow! I've never thought I heard Icarus, Cassandra, kiss in one sentence."

"I know! Now I have to keep the kiss from happening tonight."

"Well, I doubt that's going to happen."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Look, this is Cassandra and Icarus we're talking about. As long as you won't tell Icarus it probably won't happen for centuries."

"WAIT?! Don't mention it to Icarus?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought if you tell someone about it, they would probably try to keep it from happening."

"Normally that's true. But in my perspective, if you tell Icarus, he, Cassandra, and kiss in one sentence. BOY! He would do ANYTHING to make it happen."

"Oh," Hercules looked away, and rub the back of his neck.

I knew exactly what's up, "Oh no."

"Well..."

"Oh no, Herc! Did you tell him about the kiss?"

"Well..."

I face palmed, "Oh no, Herc. What did he say?"

_Flashback: Icarus's house_

_Icarus was jumping in the pool with his wax wings. Hercules was talking about how great he and Cassandra were friends, and Icarus didn't push it to the next level. _

_"The next level?" Icarus paused as he was about to jump in the pool, "I don't get it. You mean there's something between our current state of hot-cha-cha?"_

_"Like you never uh try to..." Hercules was trying to find the right words, "kissed her. And you'll never try to, would you? Cause-"_

_"A kiss?" Icarus then cried in surprise, "BUDDY! A KISS! EUREKA! OUR LOVE MUST BE SEALED WITH A KISS! A KISS OF MYTHIC PROPORTIONS!"_

_"WHAT?!" Hercules cried, "No! No! NO! I was saying that it's great that your relationship with her was just friendly! You know, platonic?"_

_Icarus stick his finger in his ear to get the water out, and started flying around, "Oh, Plato's a prude! I WILL KISS HER at the Pyanepsia Festival tonight with mortals, gods, and goddesses looking awed and wondered! She'll love it! You've put me on the path of osculation!" Icarus was flying too high, and the fan that was on the ceiling was tearing up his wings. After the fan torn his wings, Icarus fell back in the pool._

_Hercules helped him out, "Osculation?" Hercules asked, "So, you won't kiss her?" _

_Icarus said as he got up, "Uh, hello? Osculation means kissing tonight! Smooch City or bust! Tell my little Carlamata that I shall pick her up at 7:00." He head out of the room and started singing to himself about osculation._

_"Well," Hercules began, "I think that went well, don't you?" He asked Pegasus._

_Pegasus nodded._

* * *

Reality...

"Osculation?" I raised a brow, "Never heard anyone use that word before." I looked at Hercules, "So what are you going to tell Cassandra?"

"Tell me what?" A voice said.

We both turned around, and saw Cassandra standing behind us.

"Cassandra, hi!" Hercules said.

"Nattie, would you excuse-"

"I already know about the kiss."

Cassandra's eyes grew wide, "You knew?"

"Of course, Hercules told me."

Cassandra glared at Hercules, and he was smiling sheepishly. She sighed, "All right. You can stay. So, Herc, how did it go?"

"Well," Hercules began, "It didn't go exactly as plan."

"Did you get him to swear he'll never get near a hector of me again?

"Sort of... um," He pulled me in front of him, "Tell her, Nattie."

I looked at him in shock, "What do you want me to tell her?"

"Anything! Tell her anything," he whispered.

I smirked at that thought.

"Nat?" Cassandra gave me a glare, and narrowed her eyes at me.

I began, "Uh... Icarus said that he'll pick you up at seven, and then he started singing about osculation."

"WHAT?!"

"Anything but THAT, Nat!" Hercules said.

"Hercules!" Cassandra cried, "I told you to keep Icarus away from me NOT GET ME DATE WITH HIM!"

"You should've talk to me about this first," I said. Cassandra glared at me, and I threw my hands in the air, "I'm just saying!"

"He's a smooth osculator!" Hercules was trying to make an excuse. Then Casssandra's eyes swirled again. "Cassandra, do you have another vision?" Hercules asked.

"Sort of. I first see myself becoming physically ILL! Excuse me!" Cassandra ran into the girls' bathroom.

"Oh, poor Cassandra."

"Yeah. So where do you want me to meet you? Um... well let me think."

* * *

After she finished puking, Cassandra was trying to escape the bathroom, "My first kiss will not be a lip-lock session with Icarus!" She started climbing up the sink to go through the window, "By seven o' clock, I'll be halfway to Asia Minor."

As soon as she opened the window, a black of smoke appeared, and it was none other than the Lord of the Dead appeared. "HEY!" Cassandra cried.

"Hey yourself, cutie," Hades began, "You don't want to go there. It's a real Asia Major trust me. Name is Hades, Lord of the Underworld. How are you doing? Uh, have we met?"

Cassandra scowled, "I know your work." She slammed the window shut, but Hades burned it to ashes.

He chuckled, "Ha! Love that. Allow me to cut to the chase. May I? I couldn't help overhearing that you're in mortal fear of a kiss?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah. So?"

"So... I can prevent it from happening. BOOM. No kiss! Guarantee! Bada-bing!"

She raised a brow, "The catch?"

Hades teleported behind her, "All I ask in exchange, is a little bitty thing... Your soul. You don't even miss it, I know I never do."

Cassandra sat down on the sink, "You seriously thing that I'm going sell you my eternal soul so I don't have to-" She started gagging, "Kiss Icarus?"

Hades shuddered at that thought, "Oh gee, I think people call it... Osculation these days."

Cassandra feel that she's about to throw up again.

"Hey, listen, sweet heart, eternal? Who said eternal? I was thinking part time. You know, weekends, after school, and maybe the occasional... grave yard shaft? What do you say?"

"I'll get every other Sunday off!"

"DEAL!" Hades reached his hand out to seal the deal. Cassandra took the handshake, and her hand started glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercules and I were thinking about where to meet.

"C'mon, why can't I pick you up at your house?" Hercules asked.

"Because my boss hates visitors."

"Hey guys!"

We turned around, and saw Cassandra coming out with a smile on her face. We thought that she was mad, but now she's smiling.

"Cassandra," I began, "Are you okay?"

"Never better!"

"So you're not mad?" Hercules asked.

"Of course not! Guys, you'll never believe what happened to me in the bathroom!"

"Um..." I said, "I'm pretty sure it involves vomit." I was a little disgusted.

"No, even better! I don't have to worry about Icarus's because it will never happen!"

"Really? How?"

"I got someone to keep it from happening."

"Who?"

"Hades."

Hercules and my eyes grew wide in shock, and cried out together, "WHAT?!"

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next? Review.**


	20. Big Kiss part 3

Big Kiss part 3

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Hercules and I were standing there in shock with our mouths dropped and eye widen. We couldn't believe what we just heard what Cassandra just said.

"Cassandra," I began, "I think we heard you wrong."

"Yeah!" Hercules agreed, "We thought you said Hades is going to help you." We started laughing.

"I did," Cassandra said.

Hercules and I looked at each other in shock. "OKAY!" I began, "WHAT THE HELL happened in the bathroom?!"

"Well, after I finished puking, I was planning to escape to Asia Minor, but then Hades stopped me and made me an offer."

"Oh no!" Hercules cried, "What did he say?!"

"He said that he'll prevent the kiss from happening if I gave him my soul."

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. I was so angry at Cassandra for making the _stupidest _move EVER! I literally hit her arm.

"OW!" She cried as she was rubbing her arm, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU SOLD YOU SOUL TO HIM?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" This was bad! REALLY BAD! I can't let Cassandra know that I work for him, and I can't let her make this big mistake; she'll regret for the rest of her life.

"I didn't sell my whole soul! I just sold my after school and weekends soul."

"OH MY GOD!" I cried out loud. I was so speechless and angry. I was going to either punch Hades for going behind my back, and made the deal; or punch Cassandra for being stupid enough to accept it!

"You sold your after school and weekends soul to HADES?!" Hercules cried, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was thinking about Icarus's puckered lips," Cassandra cried, "and how my friend Hercules wasn't doing anything to stop him!" She about to walk away, but I stepped in front of her, "GET OUT OF MY WAY, NAT!"

"Look, Cassandra," I was trying _so_ hard to talk some sense into her, "You have your whole life ahead of you! One innocent kiss isn't going to be so bad! If you work for Hades -TRUST ME- You're going to regret it!" I know I had mixed feelings for my decision working for him.

"No, I won't! I would rather lose my soul than kiss Icarus!"

"Listen, you will! Please! You're going to make A BIG MISTAKE IF YOU DO! Please get out of the deal while you still have the chance!"

"IT'S TOO LATE, NAT! The deal is sealed, and Hades have my after school and weekends soul now!" Cassandra walked passed me, "Just leave me alone, PLEASE!"

"CASSANDRA WAIT!" Hercules cried, but Cassandra ignored him. I was so infuriated, I hit Hercules too. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU IDIOT! If you hadn't mentioned the kiss to Icarus, Cassandra wouldn't had made THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HER LIFE!" I was about to hit him again, but Hercules grabbed my arm.

"Nattie, calm down!"

"NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN! I'M SPEECHLESS! I mean I know I'm not speechless, because I have a lot of words to say; but I wish that I was speechless! BUT I'M STILL TALKING! AH!" I was about to rip my hair out, but I took deep breaths to calm down.

Hercules sighed, "But you're right. All I did was make it worse. We have to cancel her deal with Hades somehow, but what?"

Pegasus was with them, and he gave them an idea by giving Hercules a kiss. My lighbulb light up when I saw Pegasus. He gave me an idea, "The kiss! THAT'S IT, HERC! All we have to do is to get Cassandra and Icarus to kiss!"

"YES!" Hercules cried happily, "If the kiss happens, that breaks to deal!" Then Hercules's smile fell, "Now how are we going to make that happen?"

"Well, Cassandra will never kiss Icarus! She's too stubborn. What we need is a love spell to get Cassandra to fall for Icarus this one time."

"THAT'S IT!" Hercules held me and started spinning me around, "Nattie, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"WHOA! What are you talking about?"

Hercules put me down, "Godly intervention!"

"What?" I was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain on the way! Come on!" He climbed up on Pegasus, and he reached my hand out for mine.

"I can't, but where will I meet you?"

"Meet me at Cassandra's place!"

"But I don't know where that is!"

"Then where should we meet?"

I paused, and thought about it, "I GOT IT! The Dark Forest!"

"The woods?! Isn't that where the entrance of the Underworld is?!"

"Don't worry! Just hide until you see me, but don't let Hades see you!"

"All right!" Pegasus started to fly away, and Hercules managed to say his last words to me, "See ya, Nat! WHOA! Next up! Aphrodite's Temple!"

Then I scowled, "And now... I'm going to have a talk with Hades right now."

* * *

"Okay, boys, simple mission!" Hades began, "Keep this Icarus character from-" His hair began to change to yellow, "SUCKING FACE with my new seer!" He turned back to blue, "Got it?"

"No seer sucking," Panic said as he took notes, "Got it."

Pain was taking notes too, "Your continuing faith in us is truly inconceivable, your head-deadleness."

"Good," Hades said while he was going through pieces of stone, "That's why I'm sending back up."

"BACK UP?!" The imps cried.

"Back up?!" Panic cried in disbelief.

"We don't need no stinking-back up!" Pain cried. Then the imps heard a hissing noise behind them.

Hades smirked, "Boys, I will like you to meet Doubt."

Doubt was a snake-lizard like monster. The reason why it's name is Doubt, because every time it bit someone they would began to hesitate, and feat begin to grow on them. It bit the imps, and they were screaming in pain.

"O-or maybe we do need back up!" Pain was beginning to hesitate.

"Maybe or-or maybe not!" Panic said.

"I JUST DON'T KNOW!" They cried together.

"Doubt," Hades began to chat with the monster, "Looking good, nice venom, babe. Come here!"

Doubt started to slither to Hades.

"Boy, do I have a gig for you!"

"HADES! I'm baaack!" I came home, and I started talking sweetly and acting like nothing's wrong.

Hades turned and heard my call, he smirked, "Nattie, babe, you're late again."

I smirked back, "Sorry, Hades, something happened in school, but it's all over now and I'm here."

"Good." Hades put his arm around me, and guide me to Doubt. My eyes grew wide at this sight. I didn't say anything though. "Babe, allow me to introduce you to Doubt. Doubt, meet my beautiful min-"

"Henchwoman!" I corrected him.

Hades glared at me, "Whatever. Anyway Doubt, meet Nattie."

Doubt was hissing at me. I knew I recognized him from that stupid orientation. But I just played along, and be friendly, "Hey." Doubt hissed at me again. I didn't know if he was trying to tell me something or not. I turned to Hades, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Can it wait?"

I smirked, and touched his muscular arm, "No." I turned to the minions, "Boys, give us a minute. Will ya?"

The minions looked at Hades. He looked at me, and my arm touching his arm. Then he turned back at his minions, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go! GO! Doubt, will talk business later."

Doubt, Pain, and Panic left the room; Hades and I were alone again.

"So," Hades turned to me, "what is it you want to talk about?"

"Hades," I leaned in close to him, and put my arms around his neck. "I don't want the imps to see what I'm about to do. I wanted to do this all day."

Hades was shocked to hear me say that, but then again he liked the way I was talking to him. He grabbed my waist, and put me on his table, "Really?" He put his arms around my waist.

I smirked, "Yeah. Ask me what I'm going to do."

Hades smirked, "All right, babe. What are you going to do?"

"This!" I punched him in the face, and pushed him away from personal space.

"OW!" Hades was crying in pain, and started to form a black eye. He looked at me in shock, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, MAD WOMAN?!"

"What's wrong with you?! YOU SICK, TWISTED, EVIL FLAMEHEAD!"

"Babe, what did I do?!" Hades looked confused.

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?! HOW COULD YOU?!" I kept on hitting his chest I was so angry. He grabbed my wrists, and put them behind my back. It started to hurt, "OW!"

"You're lucky that the imps aren't around," He growled at me, "I would have no choice but to hurt you RIGHT NOW."

"Shut up, Hades!" I kicked his knee from behind for him to let me go. He did let me go, and again he yelped in pain.

"OW!" He slowly turned red.

I stood behind a chair, "You and I both know what you did! We agreed that we won't go behind each others' back!"

"Babe, If I did went behind your back I would've already knew! NOW TELL ME WHAT I DID OR I'LL GIVE YOU PUNISHMENT!"

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE A DEAL WITH CASSANDRA?!"

Hades turned blue, and was silent for a moment, "Cassandra? Whoa, whoa, wait, timeout, babe! You know Cassandra?"

"Don't act you don't know! You went behind my back, and you made a deal with my friend! How could you convience Cassandra to sell her soul to you?!"

"Okay, babe, alpha: I'm a villain, I can do what I want; and persuading people is what I do best. Beta: it's her choice, babe! She didn't want to kiss that weird Icarus kid, so I've used that as an advantage!"

"WHY IN HELL DO YOU NEED HER FOR?!"

"I NEED A NEW SEER! The Fates refused to tell me my future so I found your friend in the _Seers Catalog_. She's rated four crystal balls!"

"I don't care if she's rated ten! I told you, Hades! I told you that the Fates won't fall for your tricks again."

"SHUT UP, BABE! Right about now, the imps and Doubt are going to keep the weird kid from sucking face with my new seer."

"Cassandra is NEVER going to be your new seer!"

"Oh, yes, she is babe. We shook on it, and nobody goes back on my deals."

"Unless she does kiss."

"Which she won't!"

"She will!"

Hades scowled at me, and he was about to strangle me.

"Cassandra is my friend, and I'm going to help her by not letting her make THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HER LIFE!" I was about to walk, but Hades grabbed my arm and started dragging me. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You know what, babe? You need a timeout!" We disappeared and teleported to my room. He pushed me inside, and I landed on my bed. "Now you are going stay here until midnight. I don't need you to interfere with my plans!" He shut the door, but then I heard a click.

My eyes grew wide, and I ran into the door trying to open it. But when I turned the knob, I couldn't. I'm locked in! "Great! He locked me in. Now what?"

"Oh, here's a few suggestions: do your homework, play a board, shower, DO SOMETHING! But you are not going anywhere tonight!"

I scowled, and muttered, "We'll see..."

* * *

Hercules and Pegasus traveled to Aphrodite's Temple. It was big, pink, and have a lot of hearts. They went inside, and Hercules began to bessech Aphrodite by facing her huge statue.

"Oh, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love," Hercules bowed down, "Here me! A humble mortal... well half-mortal actually-"

His words cut off, because the music began, "_Aphrodite! Aphrodite! Aphrodite!" _Then flowers and hearts started spinning around the statue, and it changed into the real-life size Aphrodite, _"The Goddess of Love!"_

Aphrodite has long blonde hair, pink skin, and was wearing a long pink toga. "Ugh! Good goddesses! Could you kinda hurry?!" Aphrodite's cried in frustration, "I'm trying to get out of here! I'm seeing someone _very_ special at the Pyanepsia tonight. OH OW!" She was doing something to the back of her toga.

"Oh sorry," Hercules said, "Well, anyway, um, my best friend Icarus is in love with my other best friend-"

"W-w-wait," Aphrodite interrupted him, "Are they both human?"

"Uh... uh-huh," Hercules nodded.

"Just checking. Go on."

"Um, see, Icarus really wants to kiss her only she doesn't- _really _doesn't want to kiss him! So she made a deal with Hades to sell her soul, and-"

"Uh huh, and you got yourself stuck in the middle, right?"

"Well, I-I'm not the only one, my friend Nattie, she's stuck in the middle now- so yeah."

"Ugh! When are you people going to learn? Love is like plumming okay! VERY COMPLEX, USUALLY MESSY, AND BEST LEFT TO PROFESSIONALS!" She sighed, "But if you and your friend want to play matchmaker? Fine!" Then she used her love magic to get out a bunch of love arrows, and she tossed them to Hercules.

He didn't feel right about the idea, "Oh no! No! No! I-"

"Hey, you're half immortal, you can handle it. Just inject twenty-four CCs, subdural gluteo love potion-"

"HUH?!" Hercules was confused.

Aphrodite groaned, "Nail her on the tush of the arrow!"

Hercules was about to leave to just that. _I'm half-mortal too!_

"OH WAIT! Make sure the intended the next thing she sees!"

Hercules and Pegasus about to leave.

"Oh wait! Only use big ones for emergencies! AND OH WAIT NO... No- okay, that's all... wait!- oh yes, okay! All right, bye!" She transformed back into the large statue during Aphrodite's theme song, _"Aphrodite! Aphrodite! Aphrodite! The Goddess of Love!"_

"C'mon Pegasus!" He hopped on Pegasus, and they started to fly away, "Let's go get Nattie!"


	21. Big Kiss part 4

Big Kiss part 4

Disclaimer: you know the drill

* * *

In the Underworld, I was stuck in my room with nothing entertaining. I took off all my make up, and I was wearing my dark blue/black robe. It was Hades's old robe he never used. He gave it to me, after the massage I gave him. He said _"It's a late welcome gift",_ but I accept it any way.

I was about to take off my robe, until I heard the door knob clicked. I immediately tied my robe back just in time when Hades came into the door. He stared at me with a stunned look on his face.

"Can I help you?!"

"Gee, you look really different without the dark lipstick."

I scowled, "Ever heard of knocking?!"

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry, but in case you haven't notice this is MY chambers! You may get to sleep here, but this room belongs to me, capishe?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." He started turn red, he hated it when I talked back at him disrespectfully. "Now what do you want?" I turned away from him.

He kept his cool, and turned back to blue, "Look babe, what happened out there let me just say this... I had no idea that you're friends with Cassandra."

I gave him a glare, "Yeah right."

"It's true. Babe, out of all your time here in the Underworld, did I ever lie to you?"

I paused for a moment, and I tried to remember the time he lied to me. But so far, I couldn't think of one, "...No. But I know you're capable of going behind people's back!"

"Babe, before you go all mad woman on me let me give you all the details on the plan I'm working on."

I sat on my bed, and crossed my legs and arms. My legs were showing off a little, but I wasn't trying to show them off. Hades was staring at me, and smirked, "Babe, you're such a tease."

"Shut up!" I immediately covered my legs, "Go on. Explain away. I don't have all night, I have a shower waiting for me,"

Hades cleared his throat, "You see, Nattie, I have this major proposition; and I want to know it will work, because you know me... I don't respond to rejection well."

I raised a brow, "Well, what's this major proposition?"

"Not telling."

My mouth dropped, and I turned and glare at him, "BUT YOU JUST SAID-"

"I know, babe. I know I said I'll tell you everything, but not this detail, okay?" I rolled my eyes. Hades sat beside me, and put his arm around me, "Hey, with or without detail, babe, I know that you still won't like the idea of Cassandra working for me, right?"

"You got that right! I don't want her to know that I work for... YOU!" I got off of the bed, and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, it's not like she's not going to live here-" He got off the bed, put one arm against the wall, and level his eyes to my eyes. "On the weekends _maybe_."

"UGH!" I growled in frustration, "I can't believe you!" I pushed him away. "I DON'T WANT A ROOMMATE THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT!"

"Babe, I thought you would like a roommate, you know to keep you company besides the imps."

"I don't! I don't trust roommates!"

"What?!"

"It's true!"

"Why?"

"They always go through your stuff without asking! They don't do their fair share when it comes to cleaning! They don't give you any privacy AT ALL!"

"I can tell you talk from experience."

"No, I have brothers, and the sad part is that I'm the youngest! I was easy to pick on!"

"Hey, I'm with you! You see that's one of the things we have in common. We despise our older brothers."

"Wait a minute, according to Greek Mythology, aren't you supposed to be the oldest?"

"I was, but my father swallowed me and my brother, Poseidon!"

"What about Zeus?"

"He didn't get swallowed whole, babe! Instead he waltzed right in Olympus, and act like he's KING OF THE GODS!" He started to redder and redder when he was talking more about his brother.

"Aww... is that why you hate your brother so much?"

Hades glared at me, "ENOUGH TALK ABOUT ME AND BROTHER ALL RIGHT! MY PERSONAL STUFF IS NOTHING TO YOU, AND NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

I threw my hands in the air, "Okay, okay, enough! I'm sorry, you're right! Just calm down!"

Hades took deep breaths, he realized that they were _way_ off the subject, "Look, you need to trust me, okay? Everything is going to be fine."

"So you're going to keep me locked up for the rest of the night?"

"Not all night just until the next sun shines in the upper world."

"That's all night! I'm going to starve!"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Babe, you'll live!" He got out an apple, and toss it to me. I looked at it, and somebody took a bite out of it. "Here's a midnight snack for you. Now quit whining."

I glared at him, "What am I supposed to do in here?! NOTHING?!"

"Do homework! Play a board game, I don't know nor I care!"

"Look, can you please leave? I'm about to take a shower."

"Fine, I'm going, and don't worry I'll come to check on you real soon. Okay?"

"Whatever."

He sighed, left the room, and locked the room. As soon as I heard footsteps through the door, I smirked. "Oh, don't worry, Hades, I'll be doing something, but not here." I took off my robe, and I was wearing another dress. It was nothing like my casual, purple/black dress; it was shorter than my last dress(down to my knees) It was violet and had a black sash. I rushed over to the mirror, and applied brown and purple eyeshadow, mascare, winged eyeliner, and dark pink lipstick. I don't normally wear ths shade, but I usually use it for special occasions(Like tonight for example). I went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower to make Hades think I was in the shower.

I faced the door that was locked, "Not a problem." I got out a hairpin from my hair, and started picking the lock. After a few moments, I heard a click, and I smirked, "Bingo," I whispered. I slowly turned the knob, and cracked the door open. I stuck my head out of the door to see if the coast was clear. When it was, I left the room, and locked the door behind me. I went to the river boat, and got a ride from Charon. Luckily he didn't know that I was supposed to be locked in my room.

Meanwhile Hercules and Pegasus were pacing and waiting in the entrance of the dark forest.

"Where is she?!" Hercules panicked. He changed his outfit from a white toga to a gold armor, blue cape, and bronze wristbands. "She should be here by now. I'm going after her!" As he was about to take a step, he saw me coming out of the forest, "Nattie! You're here, and..." He saw my dress and make up. He was articulate again, "You... you... you look..."

I smirked and raised a brow, "I look... what?"

"You-you look amazing- YOU're beautiful-" He cleared his throat, "and you made it! You were late though."

"Actually you're just a little early."

"Nattie, I couldn't wait. Look what I got!" He showed me the love arrows, Aphrodite gave him.

I raised a brow, "Where did you get that?"

"From Aphrodite. One shot from this, and Cassandra will be all over Icarus."

"Well, we better get over there before she leaves her house."

"Right! C'mon!" He took me by the hand, and helped me get on Pegasus, "Hold on tight!" Pegasus flew away, and I, again, was holding on tight, "AAAHHHH!"

* * *

Inside a little house, Cassandra was eating supper with her parents. She was feeling happy, "Seconds anyone? Mommsie? Daddykins? More than enough here!" She fixed herself some soup, "I feel great! I should've sold my soul to Hades YEARS AGO!"

"Sold your soul to Hades?" Cassandra's father started laughing, "You kids today."

"That's our little Casserole," Cassandra's perky mother said, "Always making new friends."

Cassandra's parents were nothing like Cassandra. She was dark and moody, and they were happy, bright, and perky. Not sure how they're related.

Cassandra was about to grab an amphora filled with water, but a certain devil appeared in small form on and was standing on a torch.

"Okay, glad you're happy," Hades began, "Hey, anyways it's time for the traditional, reciprocal backscratcher, we've been talking about- See I got this big venture on the final planning stages- it's kinda- well it's a little personal affair. So I gotta know-"

"Ah-ah," Cassandra said, "Not yet."

"Hey! Come on! We've got a deal!" Hades was getting frustrated.

"You get me after you prevent the kiss." Her eyes started swirling, "My vision says it happens tonight." Her eyes went back to normal, and she faced Hades again, "Tomorrow, I'm yours."

"This deal may actually go down tonight. I-I- you think- Hey!""

Cassandra put Hades out, and he disappeared back to the Underworld.

The door bell rang, and Cassandra's mom walked towards the door to see who it was. She opened it, and saw me, Hercules, and Pegasus standing there. "Yes?"

"Hi, is Cassandra home?" Hercules asked.

"Cassie!" Cassandra's mom cried out to her, "There's an armed, black-eye youth, a pretty girl, and a flying horse here to see you."

Cassandra went to see us, but then she saw Hercules holding love arrows. Her happy and cheerful attitude disappeared, "Oh, you don't!" She ran away, and Hercules took a shot of the love arrow but he missed.

"Hey, what's all the bru-" Cassandra's father just got shot by the arrow, "Hello Evelyn!" He was eyeing on his wife.

She giggled and started blushing, "Ooh, NICK!" Her husband literally swept off her feet, and started spinning her around. Pegasus and I had a disgusted look on our faces, and turned our attention to Cassandra, who was trying to avoid the love arrows.

"Guys! This is not doing wonders for our friendship!"

"We are friends!" I cried, "We're being a good friend by keeping you from making a big mistake!"

"It's also for you own good, Cassandra!" Hercules took another shot, and he missed again and hit the dog. It saw Pegasus and started hugging his nose. Pegasus rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"My own good?!" Cassandra cried as she ducked, and another arrow hit a vase. It fell in love with a bowl; I was surprised that it did break.

I was tired of Hercules missing Cassandra, I yelled it him, "You're aiming it wrong!"

"I'm trying to do the best I can! SHE'S TOO FAST!" Hercules cried back.

I snatched it from him, "Give me that!" I was aiming at Cassandra.

"Nattie!" Cassandra cried, "Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"My regret is not helping you! Now could you hold still while I shoot you with this arrow?"

"NO!" She grabbed the vase, that fell in love with the bowl, and threw it us. We luckily ducked down, and this time the vase broke.

I cried out in shock, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!"

"You don't get it do you?! I don't like Icarus!" I took a shot from the arrow, and it finally hit Cassandra's butt. She turned over to look at us, "I-I-"

Hercules held up a picture of Icarus.

I raised a brow, "Where did you get that?"

"Aphrodite said to make sure the intendant is the next thing she sees. So I grabbed Icarus's photo."

"Well, look at you all clever." I almost pretended to cry, "I'm so proud."

"I-I-" Cassandra looked at Icarus's picture.

"Come on say it!" I muttered while praying.

Her eyes had hearts for a moment, but then she shook her head, "I LOATHE HIM!"

"It worth off already?!" Hercules asked himself.

"Boy, she's a stubborn mule," I muttered.

"Not anymore!" Hercules grabbed the rocket size love arrow from the bag, and shoot it at Cassandra again. It hit her, and it was so powerful it carried her across the room. She ran into a wall.

"Ooh!" I cried, "That's going to leave a mark!"

Hercules held up a picture of Icarus again. Cassandra looked at it, and her eyes had full of hearts, "ICARUS!" She ran towards the picture and took it from Hercules, "Oh Icky! Oh fly me to the sun! I'm yours Icky, baby!"

Pegasus and I again had disgusted look on our faces. I turned to Hercules, "Is this permanent?! This love-craze Cassandra is giving me the creeps." I saw her hugging the picture and started kissing it.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! It's temporary," He answered, "Now come on! We gotta get Icarus before it wears off!"

We left the house, and Hercules helped me get on Pegasus. Cassandra was looking outside, "Where's my Icky-poo?!"

"Uh, he's just getting ready," I answered.

"Yeah," Hercules said, "We're going to go get him now. Meet us at the festival, okay?" Pegasus started flying, and we were headed to Icarus house.

* * *

He was getting ready by fixing his hair, "Looking good! Oh, wow, I need a shave!" He pulled a whisker from his chin, and yelped in pain. He didn't know that three characters were standing outside his room.

"He's going to kiss somebody?" Pain cried in shock, "I got to get out more! I can do okay."

"We got to make him TERRIFIED OF THE KISS!" Panic looked over, and said to Doubt, hiding in the shadows, "We can handle this, big guy." Pain and Panic turned into snakes, and slithered past Icarus, who was fixing his hair. Then they changed back, but they were smaller. They climbed up to Icarus's dresser, and jumped inside Icarus's hair stuff.

"A little Greco sheen!" Icarus grabbed the vase, and put it on his hair. His hair wasn't spiky anymore, he now had hair shaped of Mickey Mouse's ears, "WHOA! HOW GROOVING... and yet so cheeky... yeah! I like it!"

Pain and Panic were in his hair, they couldn't believe he liked it. They decided to go to Plan B.

Icarus grabbed a rag, wet it, and was washing his face. Pain and Panic jumped in the towel; Icarus didn't noticed. As soon as he finished washing his face, he looked at the mirror and saw that he now had HUGE LIPS, "WHOA! These lips aren't made for kissing!"

The imps were still small, hiding in Icarus's towel, and started snickering. They thought they finally did it!

However, Icarus smiled, "They're made for... osculation." He started kissing the mirror. The imps groaned and face palmed. After Icarus finished making out with the mirror, his lips were back to normal, "You've never looked better BABY! LET'S DO IT!" He was backing up, but then he ran into something. He didn't ran into a door, he ran into Doubt! He looked up started screaming, "AAHHHH!"

Doubt hissed and bit Icarus. Icarus was screaming in pain. Pain and Panic started shaking with fear. "I'm glad that Doubt dude is on our side!" Panic cried, "He's scary!"

After Doubt finished the job of making Icarus terrified, he slithered away; leaving Icarus hiding under the table and shaking.

Meanwhile Hercules, Pegasus, and I went through Icarus's dad's security system; Hercules and I went inside to find Icarus, but we couldn't find him. "Where could he be?" I asked.

Then we heard Icarus's scream, "COME ON!" Hercules took me by the hand, and we ran up the stairs. We went through the door, and we saw Icarus shaking with fear and sucking his thumb. "Icarus, what happened?!" Hercules cried.

"Are you okay?!" I got down to Icarus's level to face him, and I put my arm on his shoulder for comfort, "Come on, Icarus! Let's go! Cassandra's waiting for you in the Pyanepsia!" _And better hurry too!_

"Yeah, Icarus, the moment you've been waiting for!" Hercules cried, "Smooch City or bust! OSCULATION!"

I looked at Hercules in a weird way, "Okay, the way you said osculation sounds weird."

Icarus pulled away from me and started hugging himself, "No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I can not osculate!"

"WHAT?!" Hercules and I cried.

"Okay," I began, "what happened with the real Icarus, because a few hours ago you were actually looking forward to the kiss!"

"Nattie's right!" Hercules said, "Why can't you osculate?!"

"Because guys..." Icarus began, "I was stricken by Doubt!"

"Oh..." I cried, "You have the bad case of the jitters."

"That's COMPLETELY understandable!" Hercules said, "First kiss, it's a big moment, HUGE pressure!"

"No," Icarus cried, "I mean I was STRICKEN... BY DOUBT!" He pointed at something behind us. I started getting nervous, and then I got even MORE nervous because I heard hissing noises behind us. Hercules and I turned around to face the snake monster. Our eyes grew wide, our mouth dropped, and the only thing we did was gasped.

**A/N: Yesterday, I got a lot a reviews telling me how much they loved the story. I was so happy! I want to thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it. And I got a lot of votes telling me that Nat should be with Hercules or be with Hades. I want to let you know that I'm definitely following the movie. I got another question for you: Who do you think Meg should be with since Natalie is going to be in the story? Hercules, Hades, or no one? Well, Meg does deserve some happiness, there's no doubt about that. Just tell me what you think, and thanks again.**


	22. Big Kiss part 5

Big Kiss part 5

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

We saw Doubt hissing at us, and planning on biting us. "Oh, so that's what you meant!" I finally understood what Icarus meant when he said "_He was streaken by Doubt!"_ We were trying to dodge the snake.

Pain and Panic got out their cheerleading outfits and started cheering for Doubt, "Make them fearful! Doubt don't miss! GOOO! DOUBT!"

I turned around, and saw the imps, "Pain! Panic! What are you dorks doing here?!"

They answered me by cheering, "We are stopping the kiss! If we don't Hades will kill us! Thaaat's IT!"

Hercules grabbed Icarus and carried him over his shoulder, "Come on, Nat!"

"Right behind you!" I ran towards the exit. Doubt almost got me, "WHOA!" We ran downstairs, and Doubt started chasing us. We exit the house.

Hercules gave me Icarus, he was still shaking, "Here! You and Icarus get on Pegasus!"

"I'm on it!" Surprisingly, Icarus was very light; he was easy to carry. We hopped on Pegasus, Icarus was clinging on me, "No! I don't want to go! Please, don't let me go!"

I was so uncomfortable. "Too bad! YOU'RE GOING! Whether you like it or not!" I looked over and saw Hercules ringing the door bell that triggered the security system, "What are you doing, Herc?!"

"Ringing Doubt's bell!" Hercules hopped on Pegasus, and we started to fly away.

Doubt came out of the house, then a rock came out of the house and ran over Doubt. The rock and Doubt started rolling until they hit a gong. Doubt was knocked out cold. Pain and Panic was watching the whole thing. They didn't want to tell Hades, but one of them have to. So they decided to settle it with the Rock, Paper, Scissors game. Pain picked paper, and Panic picked scissors.

"Scissors cut paper!" Panic literally snipped Pain's fingers off.

"OW!"

"You tell Hades!" Panic was relieved that he didn't have to tell what happened.

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades was looking at a map, and he was feeling good. He thought his plan was going perfectly. He sent his minions out to take care of Icarus, and he locked me in my room. But he didn't know that I escaped... yet.

"Uh... your immortal-ness?" Pain began.

Hades glared at his imps, "Yes? What? What is it? Did you two and Doubt take care of the weird kid?"

"Well... we did what you told us... we made the guy terrified of the kiss just like you said, and..."

Hades raised a brow, "And? And what? Come on! Spill it! What's up?!"

"Well, you see... Hercules was there, and... well, he defeated Doubt and took the kid to the Pyanepsia Festival; and that's where they'll meet the girl for the kiss!" Pain and Panic shield their eyes, avoiding Hades's fury.

"Okay," Hades shrugged.

The imps opened their eyes, and they were shock that Hades's didn't go red. "Okay? So... you're not mad?"

"Mad?! Why should I be mad? What? Do I look mad? Come on!" Hades glided over to the mirror to see his reflection, "I was going to the Pyanepsia anyway! Doubt and I can take care of them." He checked his hair, "I need a little more sulfur." He grabbed a vase that said: Brimstones for gods. He poured it on himself, and then his hair turned bright yellow, "What do you think, huh? Too much red?"

"Oh it's you, boss!" Panic said with a nervous smile, "Uh, do you want us to come with?"

Hades shook his head, "No, I want you boys to check up on Nattie for me. Make sure she doesn't leave her room, okay?"

Pain and Panic looked at each other with confusion. "Wait... Don't let her leave? Didn't she leave for the festival?"

"No, I locked Nattie in her room just so she won't go to the festival. When she found out I made a deal with her little friend, she was all mad woman on me! Now if I let her go, she would do anything to break the deal. Understand that?"

"Uh..." Pain asked, "You thought she's in her room?"

"I don't think, Pain. I know! I checked up on her a few minutes ago, she's fine. She's in the shower, but she is giving me the silent treatment. Well, after this I'll make it up to her with my smooth charm."

Panic started mumbling to Pain, "How did she made it back without him knowing?"

Hades raised a brow, "Excuse me? Panic, what did you say?"

Panic started panicking, "Oh! Um... uh! Nothing!"

Hades then grabbed him and Pain by their throats, "Boys, you know I don't like being lied to! Right?" He flickered yellow.

"Oh, we know that, boss!" Pain cried.

"Then what did you mean when you, Panic, said that Nattie went back to the Underworld without me knowing?!"

"Um... Uh... Well, you see, boss, Nattie... wasn't in her room."

Hades started to turn red, "Just how do you know that?"

"Because..." Pain was getting nervous. He closed his eyes and said quickly, "We saw Nattie with Hercules when we were with Doubt doing the job..."

Hades was turning bright red, "WHAT?!" He teleported to my room.

"Wow!" Panic cried, "She escaped the Underworld twice!"

"She's really good!" Pain cried.

Meanwhile, he unlocked my door to go in and check on me to see I was there. He didn't see me in the bedroom, and he still heard the shower running. He started banging on the bathroom door. He wasn't sure I was in there or not, but just to be safe. "Nattie, I don't care if you're mad! Just say something!"

He didn't hear me respond, now he's getting infuriated, "Okay! THAT'S IT! I'm going to count to three, and if you don't answer me right now I'M COMING IN, whether you like it or not! ONE!"

He didn't hear a response, "TWO!" He didn't hear me respond. He knew now that I'm not there. If I was, I would probably be screaming at him by now. He barged in the bathroom, and opened the shower curtain. His eyes grew wide in shock when he saw...

Nobody.

He's now _very _angry, "That little!" He burst into flames, and burned the whole bathroom burned down. He teleported back to the imps, and he decided to keep his cool.

"So... is she here?" Panic asked.

Hades was holding back the red, "Change of plans, boys!" He got out a pitchfork, and said, "I want you to marshmallow!"

"Yes, your inflammability," Pain and Panic both turned themselves into marshmallows. Hades used the pitchfork, stabbed them, and carry them above the fire, "And not to crispy. You know I don't like that!" He left, and teleported to the festival.

* * *

Hercules, Icarus, and I made it to the festival. Hercules and I hopped off of Pegasus, but Icarus was clinging on to Pegasus, "NO! I don't want to kiss a girl! I'm! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

Hercules and I were pulling Icarus away from Pegasus. "You want it, Icarus!" I cried.

"Yeah!" Hercules agreed, "It's just doubt talking not you!"

"And this is love talking," a woman voice purred.

We all turned around, and saw Cassandra leaning against a pillar. She was showing off her shoulder a little bit, and she was wearing a darker shade of lipstick.

Icarus was shaking and squealing again, "Ah!"

"I know, Icarus," I said, "That's my color lipstick!"

Hercules glared at me.

"What? It's true!"

"Icky," Cassandra began, "do I have to spell it out for you?" She's now walking towards Icarus, "E-R-O-S, love. COME AND GET IT! ROWR!" Seeing Cassandra like that gave me the creeps, she's just as bad as Icarus.

Hercules, however, was smiling, "There you go, Icarus! Smooch City!"

I turned and noticed that Icarus wasn't on Pegasus, "Uh, Herc?"

"Yeah?"

"HE'S GONE!"

"What?!" He looked behind, and realized that I'm right. Pegasus started whinnying and pointed at a cart with his hoof. Hercules and I look under, and saw Icarus hiding.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU HUNKA-HUNKA BURNING EROES!" Cassandra started chasing Icarus, until he ran into vases that were filled with Olive oil. He was backing up against cart and started crying out, "NO! PLEASE! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!"

"We got to Icarus to snap out of it!" Hercules cried.

"I got an idea!" I walked towards the couple. "Excuse me for a minute, you two, but there's something I need to do first." I faced Icarus, and slapped him in the face, "SNAP OUT OF IT, ICARUS!"

Icarus froze for a moment, and cried out, "I can't!"

I face palmed, and stood next to Hercules, "Well, at least I tried."

"That was your idea?!" Hercules asked, "Slapping him in the face?"

"It was all I can think of, okay?!"

"I can't believe what I'm saying here!" Icarus cried.

"HUH?!" Hercules and I cried as we faced Icarus.

He stood up and cried, "I get the keys to Smooch City, and I'm living in Scaredyville? COME ON!"

"Nattie, it worked!" Hercules cried.

"Actually Doubt's venom just wore off."

"But you slapping him made him snap out of it quicker." He held me closer and tighter, "THIS IS IT!" We were eager to see the couple kiss. Cassandra leaned in closer, and Icarus was standing there puckering his lips.

As their lip almost met by one inch, Cassandra started screaming and ran away.

"OH, COME ON!" I cried with frustration, "So close!"

"Ah, my lady!" Icarus started chasing her, "HOLD STILL, MY SWEET!"

"Ah man!" Hercules cried, "The arrow wore off!" He got out an arrow from his bag, "But there's more where that came from!" He got out a bow, and was about to shoot.

But then someone appeared in front of them, "Whoa hey!"

"Hades!" Hercules sneered.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought.

"It's rude to point arrows in public. Doubt, would teach this creep some manners. Come on!"

Doubt was slithering after Hercules, and he started dodging Doubt's bite. However while dodging, Hercules lost the love arrows. I ran and picked up the arrows, and I was about to aim it at Cassandra; but then Hades teleported in front of me.

I scowled at him, "Okay, who invited you to the party? I thought you hate parties."

"Nattie, nattie, nattie, my sweet, little raven." One of Hades's arms turned smokey and grabbed my wrist.

"HEY! Let me go!" I tried to pull back, but he was too strong. "OW! You're hurting me!"

He held me with one arm, then grabbed the love arrows from me, and burned them to ashes. "You have been a _very_ naughty girl, babe. I have to say I may have underestimated you."

I was struggling to get away, but that made him hold me even tighter, "You have?"

"Yeah, you're a crafty one, but I'm afraid you're luck ran out!" He dragged me towards Hercules, who was trying to get away from Doubt. "Look, you two, I'm representing your friend Cassandra in this case, and I am gonna keep her innocent beyond the shadow of a doubt."

Hercules was fighting with Doubt, and it punched Hercules to a random booth. Hercules grabbed a food cabob, and started fighting Doubt with it.

"What's with you and the puns, Hades?" I asked.

"Oh, don't you dare try to change the subject, babe. You went behind my back... AGAIN!"

"Hey, you did the same thing to me, and now we're even!"

"Well, you see the difference is that I didn't know you-"

"HELLO!" Cassandra ran towards Hades, trying to get away from Icarus, "You're supposed to take care of this! WE HAD A DEAL!"

Hades smirked and used his magic on Icarus.

Icarus was running and puckering his lips, until he got hit by Hades's magic. Cassandra gasped, Hercules cried out, "NO!", and I just stood there speechless. Icarus's was pale white, his eyes were closed, and we didn't see him breathing. HE'S DEAD! HADES KILLED HIM!

"ICARUS!" Hercules was grabbed by Doubt, who wanted to eat him.

Cassandra was now feeling super guilty. She was about to cry, "I didn't want to kiss him, but I didn't want him dead!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HADES?!" I cried in rage, "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT KID!"

"Me?!" Hades cried, "It's not my fault that she didn't specify. Relax, he's not dead-dead - I mean, he's good as dead; he's in the eternal sleep mode, but he's not dead."

Hercules was being held by Doubt, and he was struggling. "Aphrodite," He's trying to beseech her, "this plan isn't working!"

When Doubt opened his mouth to eat Hercules, the music began to play, _"__Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite..." _Everyone was looking around to see where the music was coming from. _"The Goddess of Love!_

Flowers swirled around and Aphrodite appeared with a scowl on her face, "Okay, what's the problem here?" Hades was looking at her in a weird way and cried out, "HA-SHI-BABA!" He dragged me to where Aphrodite was.

I looked at him in a weird way, "Are you okay?"

"Aphrodite, babe," He began to sweet-talk her, then he fixed his hair, and said, "Ooh, flare up. Hey! Hi! You look like... a million drachmas!" He leaned over and broke a table.

"Smooth move," I muttered.

He ignored me, picked up an apple, and offered it to her, "You want an apple?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at the god and muttered, "Please."

I snatched the apple from him, "Sure."

Hades glared at me as I took a bite.

She looked over, and saw Doubt's tail, Oh, EW! Oh, snaky thing!" She looked to see Doubt holding Hercules and was about to eat him. She then blew a kiss to make the snake-monster loving than dangerous. He looked at Hercules and kissed him on the cheek. He put Hercules down and pat him on the head.

Hercules ran towards Hades, "Let Nattie go!"

"No way!" Hades cried.

"Hades, let her go!" Aphrodite cried.

Hades released me immediately, "Yes, ma'am."

Hercules held me for comfort; I was feeling awkward, "Herc, you can let go now."

"Yeah, Hercules, you can let go now," Hades gave Hercules a glare.

"Oh, Hades, Hades, Hades," Aphrodite began while looking at Icarus, who's now sort of dead. "Pulling that eternal sleep stuff again? That is _so_ last week."

Hades began to stammer, "Uh, no- no-"

"YES!" I cried.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Okay, shut up!" Aphrodite snapped, and then she turned her attention to Cassandra, "Here's the scoop: he's not dead-dead. He can be awaken, but only by a kiss from the one he loves."

"Wow, how ironic," I muttered.

Cassandra stared at her with disbelief, "You're kidding right?" Then she turned to Hades, "She's kidding, right?"

Hades said, "Uh, no. No, but look. You can't 'cause we got a deal!"

He was coming closer to them, but I stepped in front, "Oh no, you don't! You did enough damage as it is."

"But-"

Aphrodite glared at him, "She's right, you stay out of this!"

Hercules said, "Cassandra, you gotta do it."

"Please, Cassandra!" I was practically beg her to do it.

"Okay, I'll provide atmosphere," Aphrodite used some of her magic, and there were raining hearts and pink smoke everywhere. In my opinion, I don't think raining hearts and kissing at a town square were romantic. But who am I to judge, I'm not Aphrodite.

Cassandra was singing in her mind, _"Which one am I going to choose: to pucker up or let him snooze? Either way, I'm in a crunch! I'll lose my soul or lost... my... lunch." _She pointed her finger in her mouth, and she stuck her tongue out, attempting to make gagging noises. She sighed, "Just like my vision."

She looked at Icarus, then slowly leaned over, gave a small kiss on the lips, then pulled away immediately, and wiped her mouth. Icarus's face turned back to his normal color, the hearts and pink smoke disappeared, and then Icarus woke up and smiled, "I died and went to Olympus."

Hercules and Pegasus sighed with pleasure, I just muttered with triumph, "YES!", Hades scowled and glared at me and Hercules, Cassandra muttered to herself, "Real fairytale ending... grim."

"Okay, Cookie," Hades pulled her aside, "I know our deal's blown, but have a heart. I GOTTA know this major proposition in the works, okay? I got a major case of the HOTS-" his flames came to life again, "-for a certain beauty queen here."

Aphrodite, Hercules, and I glared at Hades, listening to his conversation with Cassandra.

"I want to ask her out on a date, but as you can probably imagine I don't handle rejection well. So I gotta know- JUST TELL ME- will she say yes?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" I cried.

"Are you kidding, Hades?! She will say no!" Aphrodite cried.

Hades face palmed, "Ouch! She heard me! Question: am I mortified? Answer: YES!"

"And that breath! That sulfur breath! Ugh, what is that?"

Hades turned around to check his breath.

"Probably the worms he's been eating," I said.

"Shut up, babe!" Hades snapped.

"What it's true!"

"And I'm engaged!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "Hello! And I think you know Hephaestus!"

I thought I was mad before, but now I'm flabbergasted and furious, "You went through all this trouble, because you want to know that you'll get a date with an ENGAGED woman?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Wait, babe, you see I-" Hades began to stammer.

"That does it!" Aphrodite turned and cried out, "HEPHAESTUS!"

A big, grey-skin, white hair, muscular god with a hammer appeared. I figured out that he's Aphrodite's fiancée.

"Hephaestus? I know Hephaestus. Big, strong, jealous type, and carries a hammer."

I cleared my throat, "Uh, Hades?"

"What?!"

"Behind you."

"What?" He turned and faced Hephaestus. Now Hades was nervous, "HEPH! How ya doing, old buddy? So, hey! Who's minding the forge? I hear congratulations are in order, by the way! Hephaestus?"

Hephaestus began to growl and lift up his hammer. Hephaestus began to beat up Hades. Hercules and Aphrodite looked away from the action. I just sit back and enjoyed every second of it. Aphrodite said, "Yeah see? See how he gets? Ooh! Ah! Ooh, I think that's enough."

"Are you kidding?" I cried, "I'm loving this! I'm surprised you're not!"

"Okay, that's enough."

We looked over, and saw Icarus chasing Cassandra around as she said, "First and last, Icarus! First and last!"

"Oh, come on!" Icarus complained, "I was asleep the first time!"

I began to cheer, "WA-HOO! We did it! We did it!"

Hercules picked me up, and spun me around, "YES! We did it!" He put me down, "Everything is back to normal!"

I started hugging, "I'm glad!" After the hug, Hercules grabbed me and crashed his lip into mine. "MPH!"

My eyes were wide open, I didn't expect that at all.

Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hades looked at us in shocked. Hades was more surprised, he started to fume red, and was planning to throw a fireball at Hercules.

Hercules immediately broke our surprise kiss. We looked at each other in shock. "Nattie! I'm so- SO!" Hercules's cheeks were bright red; he didn't know what to say. I didn't say anything, I was speechless. He ran away, but I didn't stop him.

I just stood there shaken up, "Wh-what just happened?"

"Okay, Hephaestus," Aphrodite said, "Let's go!" They disappeared, and went back to Olympus. Hades looked at me with his skin in bright red, "Okay, babe, we're out of here!"

We disappeared and teleported back to the Underworld.

**A/N: Why did you expect Hercules and Natalie kiss? What's going to happen next? Review! I just received TEN reviews and almost have 5,000 views on this story. That's a record! I will like to thank everyone for your support! Next update will be here soon.**


	23. Refusing to give him satisfaction

Chapter 23: Refusing to give him satisfaction

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

We arrived at the Underworld, and I saw Pain and Panic, as marshmallows, roasting themselves. Hades was pacing back and forth, and I knew he was mad at me.

The imps turned back to their normal selves, and faced us. "So how did it go?" Panic asked.

Hades glared at the imps, "Hm... let's see, well, my deal was blown, Aphrodite turned Doubt into a lovey-dovey monster, I got rejected, and I got my butt kicked BY HEPHAESTUS!" He was getting redder and redder, and the imps were shaking even more, "And you want to know what the best part is? IT'S THAT NATTIE AND JECKULES WERE SUCKING FACES! THAT'S HOW IT WENT!"

I glared at him, "Excuse me? But that's completely incorrect!"

"OH!" Hades faced me, "So I didn't see you kiss him!"

"No! I didn't kiss him! _H__e_ kissed me! I'm just as shock as you are! And by the way, how did you found out that I wasn't in my room? I know you wouldn't barge in when I was showering, right?"

Hades leaned his to his left. I looked over, and saw the imps smiling sheepishly.

"YOU TWO!" I pushed Hades out of the way so I could face the imps, "YOU TWO TOLD HIM?!"

"Well..." the imps were hiding behind Hades. "We didn't know that Hades locked you in your room!" Pain cried.

"I thought we were amigos! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RAT ME OUT!"

Hades grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards him, "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" He burst into flames, and the heat from Hades's skin was burning my arm.

"OW!" I pushed him away, and I was grunting in pain.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Hades cried, and then he turned to his imps, "Pain, Panic, you two are off the hook with the roasting this time!"

Pain and Panic were shock to hear him say that. Out of all their time working for Hades, they never heard him say that he won't roast them. It felt great. "Wait!" Pain said, "Did you say 'We're off the hook'?"

Hades sighed, "Yes! Now, go before I changed my mind."

"W-what are you going to do, boss?"

"JUST GO!" Hades burst into flames. The imps immediately did as they were told and left the room. Hades was breathing quickly. I was shaking a bit by the pain in arm, and I was trying _very_ hard to hold back the tears in my eyes. I refused to give Hades the satisfaction. I slowly walked towards the exit. "HOLD IT!"

I frozed still.

"You and I are going to have a long talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

I continued walking, but I stopped; because Hades teleported in front of me. "Oh, yes, there is something to talk about! Like... WHY DID YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK?!" He burst into flames.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH MY BEST FRIEND, YOU IDIOT! I'M BEING A FRIEND BY KEEPING HER FROM MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!"

"BUT YOU RUINED MY PLAN! THANKS TO YOU, I DON'T HAVE A NEW SEER!"

"Well," I shrugged, "at least you still have the Fates."

"OH PLEASE! THOSE HAGS REFUSED TO TELL ME ANYTHING I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Well, here's the thing, Cassandra has visions that are mostly bad!"

"BUT AT LEAST SHE TELLS ME UNLIKE THE FATES!"

I rolled my eyes, and walked away. Hades was getting infuriated, "HEY, I'M NOT FINISHED!"

"Well, news flash! I AM!"

I was about to leave throne room, but Hades grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I gasped and moaned in pain. Hades growled, "When I said we're not done! I mean... WE'RE NOT DONE!" His skin was red, his eye were really scary, and I felt his heat burning my arm.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"NO! DON'T YOU GET IT, babe? I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! I'M THE BOSS OF YOU! I OWN YOU!"

"NO, YOU DON'T! YOU ONLY OWN ME UNTIL THE TITANS COME! REMEMBER?!" I managed to push him away from me, and was holding my arm.

"Babe, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!"

"Well, obviously, you DON'T!"

"Babe, I'm THIS close into doing something, I know you don't like doing!"

I raised a brow, "Do what?!"

"Giving you a punishment!"

My eyes grew wide, and said quietly, "What... kind... of punishment you're going to give me?"

He smirked at me, "Babe, forget Operation: Humiliate Jerckules! Because you obviously can't do the job right!"

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?!"

"BABE, I FORBID you to talk and hang out with him again!"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T FORBID ME, and even if I want to, I can't because I HAVE TO!"

"OH, YEAH? Why do you HAVE to?!"

"Because we go to school together."

Hades paused and thought about that logic, "Fine, then don't talk to him OUTSIDE of school!"

"WHY?!"

Hades glared at me, and started mocking me, "Why?! Because he's no good, babe! He's a bad influence on you!"

I started laughing, "How in the world is he a bad influence? He's a hero-in-training, he's a good guy-"

"EXACTLY! I don't want him to put the goody-two shoes on you! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE NOBLE!"

I rolled my eyes, "He's a better man than you'll ever be!"

Hades was quiet for a moment, and said in a calm way, "Babe, are you in love with him?"

I glared at him in shock, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, BABE!" He burst into red, "Are you in LOVE WITH HIM? YES OR NO?!"

"NO!"

"No as in you don't love him, or no as in you refuse to answer me?"

"No as in I don't love him!"

Hades raised a brow, and he didn't look convinced

"NO!" I cried again, "NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HERC!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me about what happened ten minutes ago!" He was getting redder and redder when had that thought.

"You mean about the kiss? That kiss meant nothing!"

"Babe, you don't just kiss something for the HELL of it! YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM I KNOW IT!"

"I told you! He kissed me! It meant nothing! I only like him as a friend! AND NOTHING MORE! Hades, did you see my eyes open when he kissed me?"

Hades paused for a moment, and finally answered, "Yeah but-"

"BUT NOTHING! I'm sure Hercules did it, because he got caught up in the moment! Doesn't it happen to everyone?"

"Just don't hang out with him anymore okay?! AND DON'T GO TRAIN WITH HIM and HIS GOAT FRIEND IN THE WEEKENDS EITHER!"

I paused and stared at him in disbelief.

He saw me and raised a brow at me, "What?!"

"How did you know that I was training with him last weekend?"

"What?"

"I never told you that. In fact, I never told you AT ALL what I did last weekend!"

"Um..." Hades turned his attention to the figurines on the table, "Look, just forget this, and go to bed."

"Wait a minute! DID YOU SEND THE IMPS TO SPY ON ME?!"

"No!"

"You're lying!"

"I'M NOT!" He burst into flames, "OKAY, I DIDN'T SEND THOSE IDIOTS! I WATCHED YOU ON TV, OKAY?!"

"WHAT?!" I cried in fury. I was infuriated with him and flabbergasted at the same time, "IT'S NO WONDER WHY YOU BURNT THE TV!"

"Hey, you said I can't send my imps to spy on you, but you didn't say that I can't spy on you myself!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Well, believe it, babe!"

I looked at him in shock, fury, and hurt. I really did want him to believe me. I only like Hercules as a friend not a lover. And the way he went behind my back hurt me. I know that I did things behind his back too, but only to get even. I always fight fire with fire, and Hades was the bigger fire. I felt the pain through my eyes and arm. I was holding my arms, but the pain didn't seem to help.

Hades can see it through the sadness and pain in my eyes, "You're killing me, babe! You know that?! I may be immortal, but you're killing me!"

"LOOK!" I said, "I'm sorry that I stabbed you in the back, okay? But on my defense, you did the same thing to me!"

"Babe, I didn't know that you and Cassandra were friends! I TOLD YOU!"

"I know," I said quietly. I turned away from him, and was going to cry. I didn't want to, but that was my weakness. One tear fell down to my face. I immediately wiped it away, and not letting more tears fall.

He noticed me going to cry; that was the last thing he wanted to see. He sighed and growled in frustration, "Look just... go, okay?"

I glared at him, and blinked with confusion, "What?"

"You heard me. It's late, and it's a school night for you. So go."

"Okay, what about my punishment? I didn't stay in my room like I was supposed to! And I went behind your back!"

"Hey, I went behind yours! Do you want me to punish you?!"

"No."

"THEN GO!" He burst into flames.

I didn't want to get him angrier than he was so I left, "Fine! I'M GOING!" I went to my room, and was planning to take a shower. I got out my robe, and went inside the bathroom. Once I turned around, my eyes grew wide in horror as I looked in the bathroom. It was black, burnt, and it was nothing but ashes, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BATHROOM?!"

Hades heard me scream from the throne room, he smirked and chuckled wickedly, "That will teach her not to mess with me. Now," He turned his attention back to his chessboard, "on to thinking of a new plan."

**A/N: Well, things are not looking good for Hades and Nat. Do you think they'll get over it soon? You guys finally see the emotional side of Nattie. Being emotional is her weakness that she despise. **

**Well, anyway, here's the good news and bad news. Good news, my next update for this story coming soon. Bad news, I know most of you wanted me to do Hercules and the Arabian Night, but it's not going to be the next episode. Sorry. But I will write it soon, but not right now. ****I would like to thank everyone for your support and reviews. You're kind reviews makes me want to write even more! I appreciate that. See ya in the next chapter.**


	24. Visit from Zeus part 1

Episode 4: Visit from Zeus part 1

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

It's early in the morning in Prometheus Academy. I decided to get up way early than I usually wake up, because I don't want to see Hades's face right now. I'm so mad at him for hurting me, not trusting me, and forbid me to speak to Hercules after school. I'm really starting to regret my decision of working for him. Was working for him all worth it for me going home? I don't know. Right now I don't want to think about it.

I'm in history class, and I got out my geography project; I made the globe around the world. I sat down on my chair, and waited a few students to arrive. After thirty minutes the bell rang, and I saw a few students coming in the class with their projects.

I looked over and smiled. I saw Hercules coming in with his project, and set it on top of his pedestal.

"Hey Herc!" I started waving, but Hercules saw me and looked away.

I had a confused look, _What's his problem?_ I got up, and walked towards Hercules. "Hey, Herc."

Hercules stood there, "Oh... H-hi, Nattie."

I raised a brow, "You okay? You're not yourself today."

"Listen, Nattie... um... about the kiss... I-I didn't mean-"

"Herc, don't worry about it. I know why you did it."

Hercules's eyes grew wide, "Y-you do?"

"Of course. You just got caught up in the moment. You were excited; I was too. It was innocent, and totally nothing, right?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! That's why!"

"Great. We're just friends, and we're going to put that behind us."

"Right." Hercules rub the back of his neck, but he smiled.

"Hey guys!" Icarus came in the room, and set his project down. He made a setting of Athens, he included: birds, flowers, and the sun.

I smiled and waved, "Hey Icarus. How's your geography projects?"

"It was great!" Icarus cried. He looked over at Hercules's project, "Amazing! Fantastic! Now that's what I call a geography project... What is it?"

"A map of the world," Hercules explained.

"Hey, I made a globe around the around. Look," I pointed at my project. Icarus and Hercules raised a brow.

"Uh, why did you make your map round?"

"Because the earth is round."

"Nat!" Icarus put his arm around me, "Nattie, Nattie, Nattie. Everyone knows that the earth is flat not round."

"Actually is round."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"If it's flat then how come nobody fell off the earth?"

Icarus paused to think, but then...

"CAREFUL!" a voice cried.

We turned around, and saw Adonis and his men, who were carrying a large volcano display. "Watch out! I've spent several, excruciating, eighteen minutes hiring a professional to construct that model. His men stopped and set down the display.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, poor baby, I hope he didn't break a nail."

Miss Cassiopeia came into the room with a smile on her face, "Your geography projects are all lovely. I will begin the grading with Prince Adonis's model volcano."

"Miss Cassiopeia, if I may demonstrate? This is a working model," Adonis said while one of the men poured a whole bag of powder inside the volcano. After a few moments, it erupted and lava came out. I saw Adonis smirking and pushing the model with his foot. I knew he was up to something, so to be safe, I grabbed my project before lava and falling rocks were everywhere.

Icarus was hopping up and down from the hot lava. Then Icarus ran and jumped into someone else's water project. He came up and cried out, "Surf's up!" The guy next to him gave him a mean glare, and snatched a plant that was on top of Icarus's head.

I looked around, and almost everyone's project was ruined. The teacher didn't look angry, she was smiling, "Inspirational, Adonis! Alpha plus!"

"What's not to lava," Adonis chuckled at his own joke, "Lava."

Miss Cassiopeia looked at Hercules _ruined _project, "Now then, Mr. Hercules, uh... this is rather unconventional."

"Uh, t's supposed to be the map of the world." Hercules was wiping the ashes off him, "Well, it _was._"

"Oh, dear. Well, I'll give you an incomplete. Perhaps you could inspire something... more like Adonis's fine effort."

Hercules gave smirking Adonis a mean glare, "You did that on purpose."

"Fine effort!" I cried, "He got some other loser to the work for him!"

"That's enough Miss Camden," Miss Cassiopeia said, "Remember what we discussed."

I sighed, "Always use your indoor voice not your outside."

"That's right. Now where's your project?"

"I call it," I laid my project on the pedestal, "The globe around the world."

"Hmm... Love the details you have here, but we all know that the earth is flat not round. So I'm giving you beta minus."

My mouth dropped when she said that, but I decided to keep my outdoor voice shut.

"Hey, at least you passed," Icarus said.

I groaned.

* * *

In lunchtime, Hercules, Icarus, I were eating lunch together, and we were waiting for Cassandra.

"Where is Cassandra?" Hercules asked, "She has the same lunch schedule as us."

I looked around, and I finally found Cassandra sitting at a different table, "Hey Cassandra!" I called out to her; she glared at me, but looked away, "What the hell?!"

"Oh, come on!" Hercules said, "She's not still mad about what happened in the Pyanepsia last week."

"Well, she can't go like this forever," I said. I looked over, and I saw Icarus opening his mouth wide and eating with a fork. He's never eat anything with a fork before. "Okay, why are you eating with a fork?" I asked.

"Nattie, I promised myself that I will NEVER! EVER! Wash, touch, or do anything with these lips again! The kiss I had was the BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

"You were asleep!" Hercules said.

"So?! I'll get another one with my eyes open."

Hercules and I smiled and rolled our eyes.

* * *

Right after school, we were standing on the entrance of the academy. Hades said that I can't talk to Hercules _o__utside _of the school. He didn't say I can't talk to Hercules inside.

"See ya later, my friends!" Icarus cried as he left the school, and ran home.

"Bye Icarus," Hercules and I said while waving.

"Hey, Nattie," Hercules began, "I'm visiting my father today in the temple. I was wondering if you want to come."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm supposed to be home right after school."

"Oh, well, that's okay. I'll see ya tomorrow morning."

"Sure."

"Well, okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

Hercules left the school, and I was putting the books away. As soon as I closed my locker door, he was standing there. "Hello Nattie," Adonis was there giving me his smile. I rolled my eyes, "What the hell do you want, Adonis?"

"Oh, Nattie, it pains me to see that you don't like me."

"Very good, Adonis. You finally know what I really think of you."  
"I'm just trying to make a friendly conversation."

"Where's your men anyway?"

"They're out getting my chariot ready."

I left the school, and Adonis was following me. I soon as we left the school grounds, I turned and faced Adonis, "Look! Do you really want me to punch you in the face?"

"Nattie, what happened in your first day in the cafeteria, I'll let it slide. I think today is a good chance for us to start over."

"In about ten seconds, give me a good reason I should even consider being friends with someone who's messing with my friend Hercules!"

"What happened with Jerk- I mean Hercules was all a joke. I do it for laughs. Now you're friends with Helen aren't you? I bet she wants us to be the best of friends, and I feel the same way but more. If you know what mean," He leaned in closer, and puckered his lips. I was so disgusted that I punched him in the nose. "OW!"

"Come near me like that again, and I'll give you the same treatment ON THE EYE!" I ran away to the dark forest as fast as I can. I pulled a tree branch, and the Underworld passage opened. I soon as I went inside it closed.

I followed the down the stairs, got a ride from Charon, and went up the stairs some more. I really didn't want to see Hades, but I have to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercules was standing next to Hermes, who were listening to Zeus's punch line, "So the traveling salesman asks, 'What do you think?' And the farmer's wife says, 'I don't know it's all GREEK TO ME! HA!" Zeus began laughing at his own joke, "Greek to me! Don't ya get it?!"

Hermes was laughing too, but then noticed Hercules wasn't laughing. He elbowed him in the stomach that made Hercules laugh too. "Ha. Ha. That's a good one, Father."

Zeus raised a brow in suspicion, "Is something wrong, Son?"

"I wouldn't want to bore you."

"That's what these father and son chats are for. Am I right, Hermes?"

Hermes flew up to Zeus and said, "Zeus, babe, they don't come any righter."

"Okay, there's this creep in school named Adonis!" Hercules cried.

"Now, we're getting somewhere," Zeus said, "Is he a Titan?"

"No."

"A monster?"

"No."

"A demigod?"

"No, he's a mortal- OBNOXIOUS -but mortal."

"Oh, well, you just have to show him who's boss!"

"How? I mean sure sometimes I feel like thrashing him if I could; but that won't be very heroic."

"But you're my boy-"

"It's not that simple! He's a prince and I'm-"

"The son of Zeus! Start acting like it."

"Well, it's great on Mt. Olympus, but the way I live is another story, Dad!"

"Go up there down there! Put him in his place! End of story!"

"You don't know what it's like! You wouldn't last twenty-four hours as a human teenager!" Hercules cried as he left the temple.

Zeus turned and faced Hermes, "Hermes, does he seem peepish to you?"

"With all your respect, large guy." Hermes said while taking a bow, "Cut him some slack, will ya? You've banished your father."

"That was different! HE TRIED TO SWALLOW ME WHOLE!" He paused then thought of a plan, "Hm..."

"Oh, here we go."

"HA! Watch this!" He whirled his finger around, and he started shrinking. As soon as he finished, he came up, and he looked younger. His hair was orange, long, and curly. He's no longer glowing nor tan when he was a god. He's now a mortal teenager. He stood up, and then realized that he didn't have any clothes, "WHOA!" He covered himself with his old, large toga.

"Oops, be back in a flash, babe," Hermes flew away, then back, and got out a smaller size, blue toga.

"I feel like a kid again, Hermes!" Zeus said as he put on the toga.

"It's you, sir."

"HA!" Zeus cried with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hades was staring at the display of the heavens, earth, and the underworld, "Okay, bottom line. I'm stuck way down here: cold, damp lots of dead people. Zeus, on the other hand, is WAY up there. At the all you can eat Ambrosia buffet! Objective: reverse positions."

Cerberus, the three-headed dog, came and grabbed the heaven's part of the display, and started running around playfully.

Hades was now sweet talking them to give it back to him, "Cerberus, come one now. Drop it. Drop it!" He's chasing him to get the top of the display back, "Lousy mutt is living in Bones R Us, and using my stuff as a chew toy!" He finally managed to grab the top piece, and was playing tug a war with them. "Look! ME, MASTER; you, OBEDIENT PUB! Come on!"

Cerberus was growling at Hades, but finally let go of the top half of the display. Hades, however, was flying across the room, and his back was hit against the wall. I entered the throne room, and Hades trying to get up. "Are you all right?!" I cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just help me up, babe! Will ya?"

I glared at him with anger, "Not you! You ego-maniac!"

Hades looked at me with confusion, "What?!"

I ran past Hades, hugged Cerberus, and started talking with my sweet voice. "Are you all right, Cerby? Did Flame-head hurt your feelings?"

Cerberus nodded.

"Oh, yes, I know he did." Ever since I've join Hades's team, I was training Cerberus to like me. I usually play fetch and give them treats. Sometimes in the morning, I bribe Cerberus to rough up Hades or the imps a little bit. He's the best dog I ever had, well not sure about Hades.

"I HURT THEM?!" He burst into flames, "THAT MUTT THREW ME AGAINST THE WALL! AGHH!"

Cerberus started licking Hades in the face, and I know Hades didn't like it one bit.

I smiled, "Aww, they're trying to apologize. They can't get anymore sweet."

After Cerberus finished licking him, Hades relight his hair, and stared down at me.

"So... now hard feelings, right?"

"No hard feelings? You sweet talk them! WHAT DO I GET?!"

I turned, picked the top half display Cerberus drooled all over, and gave it to Hades, "There ya go. No harm done."

He started growling under his breath, and then called out to his minions, "PAIN! PANIC!"

"Present and a counted for your-" Panic's words were cut off as he and Pain were shaking with fear. They saw Cerberus growling at them.

"N-nice doggy!" Pain said sweetly. Then drool, that was coming from Cerberus's mouths, were raining down on the imps.

"EWWW!" They cried.

"While you two were whining about getting a puppy, what did I say?" Hades said as he was fixing his model, "YOU HAVE TO WALK IT! YOU HAVE TO FEED IT! DID I NOT?!"

"I guess I'm more like a cat person," Panic said while Pain was shaking with fear. Cerberus was now throwing the imps in the air, and into their mouths. "HELP US!" They cried. Then one of the heads grabbed the top half of the display again. Hades was mad, but instead he was rubbing his temples, "Oy, I could've had a nice, three-headed goldfish."

I just stood there watching the whole thing, and started laughing.

Hades glared at me, "What is so funny?!"

"Ha! HA! Cerberus made my day! HA! HA! I love him!"

"Okay, babe, you and me are going to talk privately! Okay?"

"Okay, but five more minutes, Cerberus is entertaining."

Hades then grabbed my arm, and drag me away from the scene.

"Hey!"

"No! We're talking now."

"Man, you're so impatient."

"Get used to it, babe."

I rolled my eyes, and I was hoping that we're not going to have another argument again.

**A/N: Hey guys, in case you didn't know, I set up a poll about the pairings in this story. If you're a guest review, and you want to vote please review. Thank you all for your support. Next update will be coming soon.**


	25. Visit from Zeus part 2

Visit from Zeus part 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Hades and I were alone in my room. I don't know what he had in store for me this time, "Is this going be the conversation where you burst into flames and burn my other arm?"

"Depends, babe," Hades shut the door behind him, and locked. I didn't know why he locked it, but now I'm a little nervous.

"So what do you want?"

"Babe, I'm not gonna fight with ya, and I'm not gonna roast ya; because I consider you as my most... helpful, potential minion."

I gave him a dark glare, "Henchwoman, Hades. How many times do I have to correct you? It's henchwoman."

"Right, henchwoman- whatever."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and sat down on my bed.

"Now I want to talk about our last conversation."

"Is that necessary? I'm trying so hard to forget our last conversation; but the burnt you gave me makes it hard to."

"You're right about one thing, babe."

I raised a brow, "I am? About what?"

"I don't trust ya. That's a fact. I do want to trust you, 'kay? I do! But here's the thing, ever since I saw you with Hercules it makes it harder to trust you. Do you get the concept, babe?"

"Don't you realize that's my job? You ordered me to be friends with him- gain his trust! That's what I did. And what did I get?! You yell at me, and forbid me from doing my job!"

"Okay, fine, you're right. Okay, babe? It's true I send you to be friends with Jerkules, BUT I also ordered you to stab him in the back! What did you do?! You flirt with him, and help him foil my plans!" He was going red, and I can tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"Okay, first of all: CALM DOWN!"

"I'm calm babe, I'm fine!" Hades's turned back to blue, and he ran his fingers through his flame hair. He started growling with frustration.

I didn't want him to be, but I just ignored his growl and continued, "Second: I don't flirt!"

Hades looked at me as if I said something dumb, "You're kidding right? Uh, yeah, you do! That innocent act you're doing right now! Yeah, that's flirting, babe."

I looked at him in shock, "Innocent act? WHAT INNOCENT ACT?!"

"THAT INNOCENT ACT! Playing dumb, acting nothing's wrong, and being _so _INNOCENT!"

"Well, if that's the case, I play the innocent act with everybody! I try my best to get people to do what I want them to do! THAT'S MY JOB! You do the same thing!"

"Hey, don't worry about what I'm doing. Worry about what _YOU! _Okay, babe? I don't want you to talk to him anymore."

"Then what do you want me to do?!"

"HELP ME TAKE OVER THE COSMOS!" Hades burst into flames for a moment, "That was our deal! You help me, and I'll help you! THAT WAS OUR DEAL!"

I didn't want to go through the same, stupid argument again. This was getting old, "Okay! Stop!"

"NO! I won't stop! I'll be happy to stop, until I get it through YOUR HEAD! You want to go home, right?!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing! We both want something! You want to go home, and I want to rule Olympus! You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

"You're right!" I cried out getting annoyed by his yelling.

Hades stopped his temper tantrum, "I'm sorry, timeout for a sec. What did you just say?"

I sighed, "You're absolutely right. We had a deal. And it's unfair for you that I don't really help."

"Exactly! Why do you care about those yutzes anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just loyal to them. They _are_ my friends-"

"Then be loyal to me! If you can be friends with them; why can't you be friends with me?!"

"I will!"

"When?!"

I snapped my fingers, "I got it! Tomorrow, right after school, you and I are going to have a meeting. We will come up with a plan to take over together."

Hades raised a brow, "Really?"

I can tell he didn't looked convinced. I got up from my bed, and took his hand to mine, "Really!" I really did want to go home. I learned now that playing both sides won't save myself anymore. I have to choose a side sooner or later, but this wasn't my fight. But the truth was ever since I got transported here and accepted Hades's deal, I'm already part of this whether I liked or not.

Hades looked at his hand with mine, but I pulled away cause it was getting awkward. But then he grabbed my hand, and said, "Do you _really _mean it, babe? You're not just playing with fire?"

"Have I ever done that before?"

"Uh, yeah."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, then cross my heart and hoped to... uh- you just have my word."

Hades let go of my hand, and then burst into flames. But it wasn't in rage, "THANK YOU! Finally, you said something that was music to my ears."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I said it. Are you happy now?"

Hades smirked, "_Very_ happy."

"Well, can I go ahead, and do homework now?"

"All right. All right. All right. I'm going, but I'll see ya at dinner, right?"

"Sure."

"Great! Gotta blaze, babe. See ya tonight," Hades snapped his fingers, and left the room.

I sighed, and sat back down on the bed, "Okay, how am I going to help Hades, and not get into trouble with Herc? I'll think of a scheme tomorrow."

* * *

The next day was the big day, and I'm now with Icarus and Hercules in gym class. I was clearly the only girl in the class, but I didn't care. And I don't the others care either, well, maybe Adonis did.

The reason why it's a big day today was because it's dodgeball day in gym class. I couldn't wait to kick Adonis's butt. Hercules was more excited than I am, He kept on saying, "This is the day I beat Adonis."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, "Herc, we know. You told us fifteen times."

"It's actually twenty, Nattie," Icarus corrected me.

I glared at him."Were you actually counting?"

Hercules, Icarus, some other muscular men, and I were on one team. Adonis, his body guards, Ajacks, and some other guys were on the other. I noticed Adonis had a bandage across his nose. I think I might've broke it.

"Well, anyway," Hercules interrupted my thoughts, "I'm going to beat him."

"HA!" Icarus cried, "At dodgeball. yeah right!"

"Quiet, you two," I hissed at them, "Here comes Physedipus."

Mr. Physedipus was our gym teacher, and unlike Phil, he was perky and annoying. I'm not a fan of perky people. He should be a cheerleader coach instead of a gym coach. "Okay! You all know the rules!" Pysedipus cried, "Throw the ball as hard as you _can_, and anything that moves! You may not run! You may not hide! Last one standing WINS!"

Everyone started dribbling, and getting ready to start throwing.

"And please, please remember. We're here to have fun! Okay?!" Then he started running on the back of the pillar.

"I'm going to fun all right," I smirked.

"READY?!" Mr. Physedipus got out his whistle, "Set?" Then he blew his whistle, and started shaking with fear. Everyone else including me started throwing balls at each other.

"Okay! Go get him, guys!" Icarus was now hiding behind Hercules's back, "I'll be cowering right behind you."

"WHOA!" I ducked down avoiding to get hit.

"Hey, what's with that kid? He's not cowering!"

I looked over, and saw a kid with long, curly, red hair, who's not moving. I raised a brow, but then I felt a ball in my face, "OW!" And I fell back in the ground.

"Gee, that was close!" Adonis said while smirking, "You see, boys that's why girls don't play. They hurt themselves easily."

"Like your nose, Adonis?"

Adonis then gave me a mean glare, "Shut it!"

"No, YOU shut it, Adonis!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" He threw his hands up, "I didn't throw the ball!"

"Ha! Yeah, right! I know you wanted to get even with me."

"Actually it's true."

I then raised a brow, "Then who did?"

He started laughing, "He did!" He pointed at the guy next, and that was Hercules.

I looked at him in shock, "HERC! Why did you throw it at me?! I'm on your side!"

Hercules started laughing sheepishly, "Sorry. I guess I aimed wrong."

Then Physidepus came in, and looked at me with a smile, "Oh, chin up, Nattie! There's going to be other dodgeball days!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let me save you breath. I'm out, and I'll go," I got up, and grabbed a ball. "Just let me do one thing." I threw the ball at Hercules, "There!" I said with a smirk, "We're even."

"Hey!" Hercules cried, and then another dodgeball hit his face. He fell in the ground, and moan in pain.

I snickered at him, _I didn't expect that, but okay._

"Wait! I can't be out!" Hercules cried at Physideous, "I'm supposed to beat Adonis!"

"Hey, remember," Physidepus said, "A door closes, another one opens. OH!" He ducked down from the balls, and ran back to his hiding spot, "Just think of it as a learning experience, okay? AH!"

"Thanks a lot," Hercules said to me.

I just shrugged, "Don't sweat it, Herc. It's only a game. I already punched Adonis's nose yesterday."

"You did?!"

"Yeah."

"You did that for me?"

"Well, no, he was all over me, so I gave him a punch."

"Oh."

"But I did it for you too."

In the tournament, everyone got hit one by one. Icarus got out too, and he was shaking. I then turned my attention to the red hair kid. He was all smiling and hardly move even when he's dodging.

"Who is that new guy?" Hercules asked.

"You mean Mr. I-cower-for-no-man?" Icarus asked.

"You mean Mr. Show-off?" I glared at the new guy who was dodging perfectly.

"Nattie, be nice," Hercules said.

"I'm just saying."

Then a ball came right at him, but then he pointed at it and it stopped.

I raised a brow, "Huh?"

Then he threw the finger behind him, and the ball flew above him. I shook my head in disbelief, _Okay, there's no way that ball can't stop on it's own like that! Something's up with that dude._

"Who is that guy?!" Adonis demanded to know.

"I'm asking the same thing," I whispered to myself. I walked over behind him to get a closer look at the guy. Then I saw him lighting a ball on fire. My eyes grew wide in shock when I saw that. Then I saw him point his finger in the ground, and lightening came out of it. The gym was starting to shake, and so did Adonis with fright; that gave the new kid a oppertunity to throw his fireball. It not only hit Adonis, but he flew right through the pillar; and it crashed into pieces.

I'm now having a few questions in my mind right now. One: Who was that guy? Two: How did he light up the ball, and struck the ground by lightning? Three: I know he's not mortal, so what is he? A demi-god like Hercules?

Adonis sit up, and he was covered in ashes. "HE CHEATED!" He cried when he pointed his finger at the new kid with accusation, "The sun was in my eyes!"

"Oh, come on now!" Physidepus cried with his perkiness, "You just got to pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and... well, you know the rest!"

Everyone was now cheering for the new kid, and he was showing off his dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes, _Oh great, another obnoxious kid._

"Oh, that was _so_ great!" Hercules cried, "I-I'm Hercules. Call me Herc." He took the new kid's hand and shook it.

The new kid smiled, "I'm Ze-"

"ACK!" Some of Adonis's men was grunting in pain with the ball.

"Um... Zack. The name's Zack." The new smiled at Hercules, and was shaking his hand. Now I knew there was something familiar about him. His voice sounded very familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Nice to meet you, Zack," Hercules said, and then he turned to me and Icarus, "And is Icarus and Natalie."

"But everybody calls me Nat or Nattie," I said.

"You were amazing! EXTRAORDINARY, MY OWN HERO!" Icarus got down on his knees, and bowed down to him.

"Icarus!" Hercules and I lifted Icarus back up from the ground.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," then he turned to me, "And especially you." He was about to take my hand, and kiss it.

"Ugh," I immediately pulled away, "Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have we met? You just seem very familiar."

"Uh, I don't think so!" He said quickly.

Now I'm very suspicious about him, "Now are you sure?"

"Nattie," Hercules glared at me.

I threw my hands in the air, "I'm just saying. He sounds familiar, isn't he?"

"Hey, Zack," Hercules turned back to Zack, "How about we show you around the school?"

Zack smiled, "That will be great!"

Meanwhile Adonis was struggling to get up, and his men were helping him. "That person is about to discover that I can be a _very_ _ROYAL _PAIN!" He said viciously.


	26. Visit from Zeus part 3

Visit from Zeus part 3

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Right after school, Zeus (a.k.a Zack) left school, and walked back to his temple. "Hermes," Zeus called for him, and then Hermes appeared.

"How goes second childhood, your splendid-ness?" Hermes asked.

"Aces. I showed Hercules, huh?" Zeus was laughing, and was proud of himself.

Hermes started smiling sheepishly, "Uh- ern- technically... Sir, uh, with all your respect; you didn't _really_ satisfied the Herc challenge."

Zeus stopped laughing, and raised a brow, "Come again?"

"Well, the gig was to be a mortal teenager for twenty-four hours, and you used your godly powers," Hermes lowered his sunglasses to look at Zeus's face.

All Zeus did was shrugged, "Oh, okay, fine!" He lighted his hand up, and then his whole body light up. All his godly powers disappeared, "There! I'm mortal."

Hermes looked at him in shock, "Oh! Whoa! I didn't mean-"

"Now let's go home! I've got that deep, down nectar first," Zeus walked away, but he stopped; because Hermes stepped in front of him.

"Ah, well, remember Olympus's immigration policy? Uh, no mortals allowed. See? You got that mortal thing happening now." He smiled sympathetically, "Why not try a bed and breakfast? I hear they're fabulous!"

Zeus was flabbergasted, and angry, "This is ludicrous, absurd, it-it-it's NOT FAIR!"

"Welcome to your teens."

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades was having trouble with Cerberus again. The three-headed dog was on a leash, but they were running while Hades was holding on. "Whoa! Slow down! HEEL! HEEL! COME ON! Find a tree or something. You know what I'm saying- HEY!"

Hades's fingers slipped and released Cerberus's leash, and then they found a ball on the ground. One of them took it with his mouth, and threw in the air to play catch with the other two heads. "Hey, bad puppy! PUT THAT DOWN!" Hades ordered, but they didn't listen.

I came in, saw Hades with Cerby, and started laughing under my breath. I thought it was cute that Hades was playing with Cerberus; I know Hades didn't enjoy, but I am. "Okay, play time is over," I mumbled as I walked towards Cerberus and Hades. "SIT!" I ordered Cerberus, and they looked at me and obeyed. I then started petting Cerberus's middle head, "How many times do I tell you? You can only mess with Hades, if I give you a treat. I didn't give you one this morning."

Hades glared at me, "Wait! You bribe Cerberus to mess with me?!"

I the turned to Hades, and smiled, "Did I say mess? I meant play."

Hades rolled his eyes, and glared at Cerberus, "DROP IT!"

I raised a brow, "Drop what?"

"They got something in their mouths."

"What is it?"

"Not a clue, babe."

"Hey!" a woman voice cried.

Hades and I turned and saw the Fates coming in.

"Have you two no control on that FLEEBAG OF YOURS?!" Clotho asked.

"I don't know. Do we, Hades?" I asked sarcastically, I glared at Cerberus, who were still playing with the ball. "Cerberus, DROP IT!"

Cerberus let out a whimper with fear that made my anger soften.

I sighed, "Please."

Cerberus spit out the ball they were playing, and then each of them licked me.

"Ladies, forgive us," Hades said to them, "We're sorry. He's a bit... how should I say this?"

"Untrained!" I cried out.

Hades glared at me, "Babe, not helping."

"Well, he is!" I looked at the ground, and pick up the ball, Cerberus dropped. But when I got a closer look, I realized that Cerberus was not playing with a ball. They were playing with the Fates' eyeball. I let out small whimper, I would've screamed, but I didn't want to be rude. "Oh, look at that. Here's your eyeball," I immediately tossed to Hades, and he wiped the droll off with his chiton.

As he was wiping it, the ball light up, and showed a scene. Hades and I saw Hermes in the temple with... Zack! What the hell was Zack doing with Hermes. "_There! I'm mortal!" _Zack said to Hermes, but then the ball turned back to it's original eye.

"Oops," Clotho took the ball from Hades, "You two weren't supposed to see that." She put the eyeball back in her socket.

"Right understood," Hades said quickly, but I can tell he was curious, "Uh, just out of curiosity, that kid with Hermes; who is that?"

"That's Zack!" I cried.

"Zack?" Hades turned and faced me, "Who's the Zack kid? You know him? Tell me!"

"I've met him in gym. That kid is weird and somewhat familiar."

"I don't blame you babe, he does look familiar."

"Not only that, but I think he's a demi-god. I would've said he's a god, but he would've been glowing."

"But I don't have the glow thing going on, babe."

"I always kept wondering about that. Maybe it's the flames."

"Look, whatever, just tell me. What makes you think he's a demi-god. Give me details, babe. Give me details."

"Okay, first in dodgeball, he wasn't cowering nor moving much like the rest as the kids."

"So?"

"And a ball stopped on it's own, when it was about to hit Zack. But then Zack pulled his finger back, and the ball flew over him. Isn't weird?"

"He's probably a magician, babe. Nothing godly about it."

"It gets weirder, he light up a ball on fire, and struck the ground with lightning! What does that tell you?!" I didn't let Hades answer the question, "And didn't we hear him say 'There! I'm mortal!' ? It's like he just changed himself to mortal.'

"Hm... okay, he _might_ be a demi-god, and he was with Hermes too... You know I got a nagging feeling that there's something odd about that kid. He looks and sounds familiar."

"That's what I said! His voice, I know I heard it from..."

Hades raised a brow, and wave his hand in front of my face, "Babe, you okay? Hello?"

"I know!" I finally realized the truth.

"Know what?"

"I know who he is! His powers, his voice, those lousy jokes at the Cafeterium, and Hermes! It can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"He's not a demi-god, Hades. He's Zeus!"

"Zeus? RIGHT! Of course, his voice should've been a give away... Wait, Zeus?" Hades realized what I meant. "You mean the biggest cheese of the universe is mortal? No longer immortal? As in about to become, in my province, DECEASED?!"

"What other Zeus did you think I was talking about?"

"She's right," Lachesis said, "He's Zeus."

Hades paused, and was ready to explode in a very happy way, "YES! YES!" He burst into blue flames; he immediately turned to the Fates, and started kissing their foreheads. Then he turned to me, and started spinning me around, "YES! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY IMMORTAL LIFE!"

"Whoa! Hey, what are you doing?!" I cried.

He put me down. Out of nowhere, he started kissing my head, then my face, then dipped me, and crashed his lips into mine. The Fates and my eyes grew wide in shock. I didn't know why they should be, they can see the future. "Why couldn't he do that to me?" Clotho asked.

"MPH!" I was so shocked just like when Hercules kissed me. I wanted to push him away, but I decided to let it slide. He was excited. Why shouldn't he be? The truth was I've never seen him in this mood since I've came to the Underworld. His kiss was more intense than Hercules's; it was hot and cold at same time. I never had a kiss like that before.

He immediately broke the kiss, and put his arms around my arms, "Babe, what will I do without you?"

I just stood there, until I could find the words, "I-I'll tell you what you can do... You can let go of me first."

"No, can do, babe. We have a scheme to make, and a mortal to kill." He turned to the Fates, "Ladies, sharpen those scissors, because we got a thread of life to cut!" He turned to me, "Okay, babe, let's go somewhere private. Remember, you promised me, we can come up with a scheme together."

"I..." I said slowly not paying attention to him, "I'll be right there."

"Okay, but stay here too long, okay." He snapped his fingers, and teleported back to the throne room.

"Oh, Natalie," Atropos began, "We almost forgot something."

I was shocked from the kiss, I wasn't paying attention to the Fates, "Yeah."

"There's a time limit for Zeus," Clotho said.

"Uh-huh."

"After twenty-four hours, Zeus's godly powers will be restored, and he will return back to his old, immortal self."

"Yeah, I-I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I then left the room, and went into the throne room to have that private meeting with Hades.


	27. Visit from Zeus part 4

Visit from Zeus part 4

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

In the Operation: Destroy Zeus meeting, it was doing okay. Hades was doing most of the talking and planning; but he always come up with the same scheme. His same plan was to send a monster to kill Zeus. But being the non-supporter I am, I said, "It won't work."

"Why not?!" Hades asked, "Zeus is now mortal! He's now powerless! Why do you think it won't work?"

"Because the scheme you planned is-yeah- OLD. I kinda figure you'll say that you're going to send a monster. If you keep sending monsters into every scheme you make, you'll be the first one everyone will suspect. Right?"

"Look, babe, it doesn't matter if it's the same, old plan. Zeus is mortal, and I'm not going to get my hands dirty! Kay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, I'm just trying to be logic, but if you're cocky enough to take him down with a monster, then fine. But let me ask you something. What are you going to do about Wonderboy?"

Hades glared at me, "What about him?"

"Hercules is mortal too, but he's also a demi-god. If he is with Zeus; and if you did send a monster, Hercules will stop you."

Hades sighed, "Hm... point taken, babe. We need to keep that kid out of the way. Now how do I... hmm..." He was then looking at me.

I was starting to get uncomfortable the way he was looking at me, "What?"

"Babe, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm giving _you _permission to talk to Hercules."

I raised a brow, and smirked, "Really. I thought you _forbid_ me to hang out with him."

"When it comes to planning and distraction, babe, I'm giving you that job."

"Well, we need a plan or a signal of when you want me to keep Hercules out of the way."

"Just make sure he's away from Zeus, okay?"

"But how would I know-"

"Babe, I don't know when, just... Look, tomorrow, don't let Wonderboy out of your sight; and keep him away from Zeus. Capiche?"

"Okay... So what monster are you going to use?"

"I'm thinking about it, babe."

Then Cerberus came in the room, and they were jumping up and down (That means that they wanted to play) Because of their jumping, the room was shaking, and Hades and I were falling down to the ground. Cerberus was panting, and leaving drool all over us.

"Ugh," I was a little disgusted by the drool. Hades was now furious and disgusted by Cerberus.

"Would you STOP THAT?!" Hades screamed at them.

"Hey!" I cried at Hades, "Don't talk to them like that! They're just a puppy!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE!" He burst into flames, "My PATIENCE is starting to wear THIN!"

Cerberus started licking Hades, that made his hair bald.

"Aww," I said, it was adorable to see Cerberus apologizing, "They're so sweet."

Hades then burst into flames, "We're trying to think of plan to DESTROY ZEUS, AND THEY ARE..." Hades paused, and then turned back to blue.

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Hm... A running bloodhound." He then grabbed a figure of Zeus from the chessboard, "Mortal Zeus... Dog that destroys everything in it's path. Enemy that _needs_ to be destroy... PERFECTO! HA!"

"Oh no," I whispered, because I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

"Babe, I think I know the perfect monster for this job."

"You are not goint to send Cerby to do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because they are untrained. They are not ready for this."

"Are they or you're not?"

I raised both brows, and was surprised to what he just said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, babe, we both know you haven't contributed any one of my schemes."

"Because I don't want to lose the allies I have. If they know I work for you, they'll think I'm the bad guy!"

"Relax, Nattie, I got it covered. As long as you do as I say, and this plan goes well in action; people will think you're an angel for all I care."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Okay... okay, let's do it."

"Great! Now get a good night sleep, babe; because tomorrow, we will have an important soul coming our way." He started chuckling wickedly.

I don't what, but I have this strange feeling that I'm forgetting something. But I decided not to tell Hades, because I don't want him to get worried. Whatever it is, I'll probably remember tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Hercules, Icarus, and I were sitting together in cafeterium.

"Wonder where Zack could be?" Hercules asked.

"Probably back to Olympus," I muttered.

"What was that, Nat?" Hercules asked.

"Um," I quickly changed my answer, "Class is probably holding him back."

"Could be," Hercules continued eating.

"Hey, look there's my Cassie-Lassie!" Icarus was waving at Cassandra, but she was sitting down in another table.

"Okay, that's it!" I stood up, and was annoyed, "I sick and tired of her being mad at something that happened last week." I got out of the bench, but Hercules stopped me, by taking my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Cassandra. Don't wait up." I pulled my hand out of Herc's, and went to Cassandra's table. "Cassandra, we need to talk."

"Nat, I'm in a middle of something-"

"We're talking now." There was friend sitting next to her, I couldn't see his face, but I didn't really care. "Move over, kid." I turned to face Cassandra, "Listen, Cassandra, I know you're still mad about what happened in the Pyanepsia, but you can't hold a grudge against me and Herc.

"Nat-"

"Let me finish! We were just trying to be a friend by keeping you from making a big mistake! We want to do what's best for you. We care about you!"

"Nattie!" Cassandra cried, "I'm not mad at you and Herc anymore!"

I stopped, and looked at Cassandra with disbelief, "Huh?"

"I thought about what you said, and you're right. Working for Hades would be one of the things I'll regret. And I forgot all about the kiss..." Then Cassandra gave me an angry look, "Until now."

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. But wait, if you weren't mad, then why did you ignore us?"

"Nat, I had no intention of ignoring you. If I made you and Herc think that way, I'm sorry. I was just hanging out with a friend."

"What friend?"

Cassandra pointed behind me. I turned around, and saw a guy who looked _exactly _like Icarus. His hair wasn't spikey like Icarus's, but his skin tone, eyes, and everything else was there.

"Oh, hi. Are you Icarus's twin?"

"Ew, no!" Cassandra cried, "Nattie, this is Melampus. Melampus, this is Nattie."

Melampus turned to me, and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you." I was a little surprised by his voice, he didn't sound like Icarus at all. "Cassandra, told me all about you. You look very lovely." He took my hand and kissed it.

I was a little crept out not by the way Melampus looked like Icarus, but it's because that he was kissing my hand, "Uh... thank you." I turned to Cassandra, and muttered, "You could've told me about him."

"Sorry, Nat, I didn't have the chance."

"Well, I'm sorry that I interrupted. I guess, I should let you get back to... whatever it is you're doing. Bye Cassandra."

"Bye Nattie. And Nattie, I'll see ya after school if you want."

I smiled, "I like that." I left, and went back to my table.

"So what did she say?" Hercules asked.

"Did she say anything about me?" Icarus asked.

"No," I answered, "It turns out that she's not mad. She's just hanging out with a friend."

"What kind of friend?" Icarus was about to turn around, but I turned him to face me. I didn't want Icarus to be seeing Cassandra with another guy.

"Uh, nobody. Just nobody!"

Then the bell rang.

"Well," Hercules sighed, "Time to go to class."

"Yep, see ya after class," I got up, dumped my lunch in the trash can, and went to history class. Hercules and Icarus left to do the same only to different classes.

* * *

After history class was over, I returned to my locker, and put the books away. I saw Hercules coming out of class, Hades told me not to let him out of my sight. So I followed him all through the halls, and outside. I found him talking to Cassandra. "You should've seen the look on Adonis's face when that ball hit him in the gut!" Hercules was explaining to Cassandra about what happened in gym class yesterday. "WHAM! HA! HA! He was laid out flat! It was- it was beautiful!"

"Interesting," Cassandra smiled as she was taking her stuff out of her locker, "We've never seen your petty side before. I like it."

Hercules's eyes grew wide, "Well, of course, I take no pleasure of the suffer from others. I just, uh, expect Adonis will be a better person from the experience."

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, Herc," I came in the picture, "We both know you enjoyed seeing Adonis's butt kicked."

"No, I don't," Hercules disagreed.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

Hercules looked over, and smiled, "Hey, great to see you again, Zack!" He went over to Zack (A.K.A. Zeus), and shook his hand. "I like you to meet Cassandra," He pointed at Cassandra, as she was walking towards them.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Zeus smiled, held Cassandra's hand, and kissed it.

Cassandra smiled back, "Anyone who can humiliate Adonis is a friend of mine."

"Zack, you're amazing!" Hercules cried, "You're the kinda guy that can really shape things up."

Icarus spoke up, "No, no, no, no, no, and NO! C'mon! Don't ya see? There's a natural order to life which cannot be upset! I mean, the last person dumb enough to challenge Adonis on his first day at school was, uh...actually, it was you, Herc."

"Don't forget about Nattie," Hercules added, "She threw Adonis off the balcony."

Zeus's eyes grew wide in shock, "Natalie, you did that?"

"Yeah, that jerk got what he deserved, and I gave him a broken nose too."

"Well, Zack," Hercules patted Zeus's shoulder, "Looks like we have a lot in common, pal."

"Ha! More than you think," Zack muttered.

_Yeah, more than you think. He's your dad!_ I thought to myself.

Meanwhile, Adonis was hiding behind a pillar seeing his target, and that target was Zeus. He smirked, "Target, sighted."

* * *

The tallest muse: Poor Zeus, he had a lot to learn about teenage cruelty.

The tall, long, wavy hair muse: And what better teacher than Adonis. Honey, it's a Greek tragedy.

* * *

"Objective: Humiliation," Adonis said.

All day, Zeus was bullied by Adonis and his men. Zeus had been kicked with a kick me sign on his back. In lunchtime, Adonis poured milked all over Zeus's head. Adonis's bodyguards took Zeus, and stuffed him in Adonis's locker. The worst part was gym class, Adonis ripped Zack's chiton off when he was climbing the ropes. Each time, Zeus wanted to use his powers at Adonis, but he couldn't. Zeus finally realized what Hercules was going through every day.

I personally felt bad for Zeus for what he's going through, but I didn't want to get involved.

After class, Zeus was calling out to Hermes, "Hermes! Hermes, get down here!"

Hermes immediately appeared with flowers on his hand, "Yeah, only got a minute. Hephaestus is after Athena again. Waste of time if you ask me, which no one ever does. Thank you very much."

"Oh, I give up! Hercules was right! I can't cut it as a mortal! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Uh, yeah, I feel your pain, sir. Honest I do. But you made the rules, you just have to wait them out."

"NOBODY KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME, MAN!" He sat down on the ground, and laid his head down.

"Yeah, sorry, gotta jet," Hermes flew away, but then he came back to Zeus, "But sir, that was completely adolescent." And for that he flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hades was going in Zeus's temple with Cerberus. "All right, one more time," Hades said to Cerberus, "You go on the paper not eat it! You got the concept?" He turned around and saw Zeus's large, purple, chiton on the empty throne. "Ooh, now we're talking. There's only one god in the universe, who can fill out a chiton like this."

Then Cerberus grabbed the chiton with his mouth, and Hades grabbed it from them then burned it to ashes. But he left out a small piece of Zeus's chiton, "You want the toy?" He started talking sweetly. He wanted Cerberus to get Zeus's scent to track him down. "Come on. You want the toy! Come on you can do it! Sniff it out!" Hades got down on his knees, and started sniffing with them, "Come on! Come on!"

The three-headed dog had a confused look on their faces. Hades's flames turned bright yellow, "Come on! COME ON ALREADY! Geez, you gotta know this in the side of a BARN! There's three of them! What you got three big, wet, sloppy! COME ON!"

Then one of Cerberus's heads sniffed it out, and started growling. The other two were sniffing, and then they turned the same direction, started growling, and barking.

"ATTA BABY!" Hades cried, "You want him? GO GET HIM! GO! Fetch! Seize! Mangle! SHRED!"

Cerberus started running after Zeus.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know in this episode the muses sings another song. But I don't know the lyrics well. If any of you know the lyrics for this episode. P.M. me or if you're a guest review send me a review. Thanks. If you guys didn't do the poll, please vote. Thank you for everyone's support.**


	28. Visit from Zeus part 5

Visit from Zeus part 5

Disclaimer: read the beginning of this story

* * *

Zeus was sitting down on the stairs in front of the statue. Hercules and I saw him feeling sad, we knew what he was depressed about.

"We know that look," Hercules said sitting beside him.

"Adonis," Zeus replied.

"Oh, I hate that jerk!" I cried.

"Well, Buck up, Zack," Hercules said, "You just have to show him who's boss."

Zack and I looked at him as if he was an idiot. "That is quite possibly the lamest advice I ever heard," Zeus said.

"Yeah, Herc," I said, "Who's the idiot that told you that?"

"Well, my father said it," Hercules said, "I thought you two will make it more inspiring. Well, better get back to class. Hang in there, Zack." Hercules got up, and left.

"You know, _Zack,_" I scooted closer to him, "You're an idiot. Do you know why you're an idiot?"

Zeus looked at me in shocked, "I beg your pardon."

"Zeus, don't play dumb. I know who you really are."

Zeus looked around to make sure no one was listening nor watching. "You know?"

"Yeah, why in the world would you turned yourself mortal?!"

"Well, I want to prove Hercules that I would last a day as a mortal, but..."

"But you can't."

Zeus sighed, "Yeah."

"So you did this all for him?"

"Yeah, I mean I bet your father will do the same thing, right?"

I looked at him, and I was about to cry. He looked at him, and understood my face, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no." I hold my breath trying to hold back the tears, "It's fine."

"How old you were when he died?"

"He didn't- I mean- I don't know, he left when I was five."

"Oh..." Zeus now felt really bad for bringing it up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I mean, I'm doing okay with or without him. But sometimes, I wish he was there for me."

Zeus then took my hand, "You know in the beginning, I thought you were trouble."

I looked at him with a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you're going to Hercules in trouble, but now... Getting to know you. You're actually a good kid."

"Thanks. And in the beginning, I thought you were a snob."

Zeus looked offended, "Why am I not surprised?"

"But hey, you are a great father to Hercules. He's lucky to have a father looking out for him."

Zeus smiled, "Thanks."

Then suddenly we heard stomping noises, and the ground started to get shaking. We looked up, and saw Cerberus sniffing, growling, and snarling. "Uh-oh," I whispered. The dog looked at us, and then they started chasing us.

"RUN!" Zeus cried.

We started running around the statue, then around the school, and then Zeus and I ran past an ally. Zeus grabbed me, "In here!" We ran into a dead end, and Cerberus found us. I glared at Zeus, "Well, Zeus, I was right about one thing. You're an idiot."

Then I heard a wicked chuckle, "I couldn't agree more, babe."

Zeus and I looked up and saw Hades looking down at us. "Hades!" Zeus hissed at him.

Hades smirked, "Zack, it's hard not to gloat here. So, I'm just gonna kinda go with it. Okay?" He was then dancing, "Zeus is going to get eaten! I'm taking over! Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Very mature of you, Hades."

He stopped dancing, and glared at me, "Shut up. You're lucky that I'm not after you."

Cerberus started barking towards us. "You'll never GET AWAY WITH THIS, HADES!" Zeus cried.

"Uh... WRONG! Okay! Hey!" He blew fire out from his fingertips like he was shooting a gun, and he's acting like a cowboy, "There's a new, tough god in town, people! And he's name is Hades, large and in charge!"

"HADES!" Zeus cried, "This will not go unpunished!"

I rolled my eyes, "Forget it, Zeus. You're mortal and there's a three-headed dog after you, and he's a god. What are you going to do?"

"They're after you too!"

"Uh! Again, Zeus! You're wrong!" Hades got his smokey arms out, and grabbed my waist.

"HEY!" I cried.

"There, now why don't you stay here with me? Okay?"

I just stood there feeling super guilty. I'm praying that Hercules was going to show up, and save the day. As Cerberus was going to chop off Zeus's head, somebody grabbed Cerberus's tail and dragged them away from Zeus. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

I saw Hercules saving the day, I was amazed that my prayers were answered.

Cerberus growled at him, and Hercules smiled sheepishly, "Please."

"Be right back, babe," Hades disappeared and reappeared in front of Hercules, "Well, this is great in _so_ many levels!"

"Hades!" Hercules cried in shock, "When my father finds out you're meddling in on mortal affairs, you're gonna-"

"Well, I got news for you, uh, JUNIOR! Daddy is standing right next to you, and when it comes to mortal affairs; he's right in the thick of things. Isn't that right, _Zeus?"_

Hercules looked at Zeus in shocked, "Huh?"

"IT'S TRUE!"

Hercules looked up where I was at, he gasped, "Nattie, what are you doing here, and what did you say?"

"I said, IT'S TRUE!"

"WHAT?!"

I sighed, "Hades, could you teleport me down?!"

Hades smirked, "What was that, babe? I didn't catch that!"

I growled under my breath, "GET ME DOWN!"

"All right, all right, babe. Geez, calm down." He snapped his fingers, and I appeared but I was coughing out smoke.

"Never gets old," I muttered. I turned and faced Hercules, "I said, it's true. Zeus is right next to you."

Hercules turned to Zeus, "Is this true?"

Zeus gave nodded.

He turned to me, "YOU KNEW?!"

"Hey, the voice was a give away. I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out!"

Hades smirked, "Hey, babe, it's like father, like son! Like, ciao!" He disappeared, and Cerberus kept growling at us. I was hoping that Cerberus wasn't coming after me. Zeus and Hercules were screaming, and Hercules grabbed a pillar.

"So, let me make sure I got this straight. You turned yourself into a teenager?" Hercules asked Zeus.

"I wanted to prove you wrong! It... didn't exactly work out," Zeus said.

"Well, fine, just change back!"

I started laughing.

Hercules glared at me, "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that he can't change back!" I cried.

"Why not?!"

Hades appeared on top of a building, "I love this part. HE CAN'T! Because he actually made himself mortal! You get it?!"

Hercules glared at Zeus, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Zeus smiled sheepishly, "By boyish impetuosity?"

"And he's an idiot," I added.

Zeus face palmed, "I would've disagreed, but in this case... she's right."

Hercules threw the pillar away from us, and screamed out to Cerberus, "FETCH!"

"Good thinking, son!" Zeus cried.

Cerberus immediately went after the pillar, he picked it up with his mouth, and came back to us.

"Okay," Hercules said, "Let's try this again. FETCH!" As soon as he threw it, and Cerberus went after it; Hercules grabbed my hand, "COME ON!" As we were running, Cerberus jumped ahead of us, and dropped the pillar. They wanted to play.

"Tenacious beast," Zeus said.

Hades groaned, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"But Cerberus is a good puppy," I said.

"How would you know that?!" Hercules cried.

"Because if you take away the snarling, barking, and growling- Hey- he can be a good dog." I started rubbing Cerberus, "Isn't that right?"

The left head started licking my face. I smiled, and said sweetly, "Yes, I know you are."

Hercules and Zeus had a stunned look on their faces. They have never seen me act this way before, EVER! Hercules grabbed the pillar, spin it around, and threw it again, "Go get it, boy!"

Cerberus immediately jumped over us, and get the pillar. As they were running after it, Hades appeared in front of them, "Hello! The idea is to fetch THEM, except for Nattie, okay?" Cerberus immediately started growling, being mean again, and started chasing us again.

We ran and hid behind a cart full of hay. "I would give for a thunderbolt!" Zeus cried.

"Sorry, father, us mortals must find other solutions to our problems," Hercules threw the cart at Cerberus, and they ate the hay. Hercules threw the other three carts filled with fruit, and all three heads ate it.

We all ran out of town, and into some grass field. Hercules noticed something about Cerberus, "Is it my imagination or is he slowing down?"

I looked behind us, and saw that Hercules's was right. Cerberus was panting, and slowing down. "Well, duh, he's a puppy."

"That's right!" Zeus cried, "You played with him, fed him, maybe it's naptime." We stopped and we were catching our breaths. "They say that music soothes the savage beast."

"Huh?" I raised a brow, and so did Cerberus.

Zeus began to sing, _"Close your eyes until the new day."_

Then Hercules began singing, and I was sitting in the stairs watching.

_"Let the magic of Morpheus whisk you away..."_

Cerberus was starting to doze off.

_"To the stars in the heavens, where dreams all come true_

_High on top Mount Olympus, Zeus is watching over you..."_

Cerberus then fell a sleep, I smiled. They look adorable when they were asleep. I walked over to Cerberus, and lied down with them. Hercules looked at Zeus and asked, "But how can you know that song? My mom, I mean... my mortal mom used to sing that song to me as I fell asleep."

Zeus placed a hand on Hercules's shoulder and said, "And I listened every night. Just because you're living on Earth didn't mean I stopped caring."

"Oh, I, uh, I owe you a big apology, Father. I shot my mouth off without thinking."

"Nonsense! It's been an education. I've gained a great deal of respect from you, son." They immediately started hugging.

I started sniffling, "I wish my dad did that to me." I started crying on Cerberus's middle head, "Why did he have to leave?!"

"Oh, this is so touching. It's so moving, it's so... I got a lump in my throat the size of Crete!" We looked up, and saw Hades appeared next to Cerberus. "He is kinda cute."

"I know right." I said.

Hades looked at me in a weird way, "Babe, have you been crying?"

"NO! Shut up!"

"Sheesh, drama queens, oy," he then faced Hercules and Zeus, "All right!Hey, remember me? Little old Lord of the Underworld, which is incidentally where you're headed, Zeus!"

Zeus gasped, but then Hercules stepped in front of him, "You'll have to fry me first, Hades!"

"Hey," Hades shrugged, "I can deal with that."

But Zeus pushed Hercules out of the way, "Out of the way, son! This is between me and my 'gloom from the tomb' brother!"

Hades smirked, "Hey, you know I hate to see families in conflicts. So I tell ya what. I'm kind of a softy; I'll torture both at once. How's that? Going down!" He shot a fireball towards them, and they slid across the ground. They knocked off all of the pillars, and it crashed on top of them.

I gasped, "Now that's what I called a strike."

Hermes then appeared, "Mighty one, your twenty-four of mortal-hood is UP!" He flew away, and Zeus turned back to his god-hood form. He gave Hades a stern glare, and then grew larger.

"Oh, okay, great!" Hades cried, "Somebody might've mentioned a tip of information like a TIME LIMIT!"

I gasped, and thought to myself, _Oh shoot! That's what I forgot to tell Hades!_

* * *

The Fates were sitting down, eating popcorn, and watching the action through the eyeball.

"Nattie did tell Hades about the time limit, right?" Clotho asked.

"Ha!" Lachesis cried, "Are you serious? After the kiss she received, she'll figure it out soon."

* * *

"Oookay," Hades began, "I don't want to intrude in your tender moment. You know? Besides, I think we all learn a little lesson here, today! The kid finds out you care, you found out being mortal is- hey- no picnic, and Nattie... well, she misses her dad, and-"

"I DON'T MISS HIM!" I cried in protest, "I'm just mad that he left! Enough talk about my life, Let's talk about you, you learned that don't get cocky or else it'll come to bite you. HARD!"

"Well, I sure learned that lesson- well anyway! Gotta go!" He pushed me out of the way, woke Cerberus up, and was trying to avoid Zeus's thunderbolt.

"Have a nice trip!" Zeus threw a thunderbolt at Hades. He and Cerberus fell underground, and back to the Underworld. Zeus smile, "SEE YA NEXT FALL!" And the ground closed back up.

"OY!" Hades cried.

* * *

Zeus teleported me and Hercules back to school.

"I still can't believe you became mortal just for me," Hercules smiled at Zeus, "Thanks."

"Oh posh, you're my boy, my boy!"

"Well, forget about Adonis. Nattie and I will figure out a way to deal with him."

"Can I just punch him everytime he gets on my nerves?" I asked.

Hercules glared at me.

I threw my hands up in the air, "All right. All right. No violence."

"Very mature of you, kids. There's no point in wasting your energy on a creep like him."

We looked over, and saw Adonis on his throne carried by his men, "Bow and set to the side. Commodores to the left, nobodies to the right. All make way the royal me!"

"Then again," Zeus began, "That kid is practically wearing a 'smite me' sign." He got out a thunderbolt, and threw it at Adonis.

"AHH!" Adonis turned black, and started to cough up smoke.

Zeus and I started laughing, but Hercules gave us a disapprove look.

"What?" we asked innocently.

"Nattie, didn't you say that violence didn't solve anything?" Hercules asked.

"Who cares?!" I cried, "He got what he deserved, right Zeus?"

"Right!" Zeus and I did a high-five. I'm starting to really like Zeus, I learned that I shouldn't misjudge him. He's funny and he has a way for revenge. "Well, I gotta go. I have Olympus to run."

"I'll see you later, father!" Hercules cried.

"Bye!" I started waving.

"See you later, kids! Come visit me in the temple some time!" And for that he left, and went back to Olympus. Hercules and I went back to school to finish.

* * *

**Response to reviews:**

**Gordhanx: Yes, I'm definitely doing that episode, but it won't be the next episode.**


	29. This is getting old!

Chapter 29: This is getting old!

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

I returned home to the Underworld after school. I knew I was going to have an argument with Hades once I see him. I just had to prepare for his flames. I walked in the throne room, and saw Hades talking to the Fates. I spoke up, "Hey, guys."

Hades and the Fates looked at me. I just casually sat down on the chessboard like nothing's wrong. "So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much," Hades replied with a friendly smirk, "Except... That I just had an _interesting_ conversation with Fates just now."

I glared at the Fates, and then looked at Hades, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I was asking them 'Why didn't they mention to me about the time limit?'. But they told me that they did leave out the tiny detail... to YOU! You knew about the TIME LIMIT?!" Hades was turning red.

"Okay, before you go all red on me, let me explain!"

Hades was about to explode, but he decided to save it, "Fine! What's your excuse this time?!"

"It's a good excuse really. I totally forgot about that detail, but if I remembered I would've told you!"

"Yeah right!"

"I swear! But in my defense, if you haven't gave me that kiss I would've remembered!"

Hades looked at me with confusion, "Kiss?! WHAT KISS?! I've never lay any of my lips on yours! Okay?" Then he muttered to himself, "Although I want to."

"YES! You did!"

"No, I DIDN'T!"

"Yes, YOU DID!" The Fates and I cried.

Hades glared at the Fates with confusion, "WHAT?!"

"You want proof?" Lachesis asked, "Here it is." Atropos got out her eyeball from her socket, and then the eyeball lighted up into a scene. _Hades was spinning me around, then kissed me on the lips. _Hades eyes grew wide in shock, and for the first time he didn't have anything to say.

"So Hades," Clotho said, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Um... uh. Well, uh..." Hades was trying to explain, but no words came out.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, "You're speechless!" I turned to the Fates, "This guy is actually speechless! That's the first time I've seen this quiet!"

"Shut up!" Hades snapped, "Babe, you should know that- that was nothing!"

"Really?" While raising a brow, I also smirked.

"Yeah, really! And wipe that smirk off your face!"

I couldn't stop smiling seeing Hades speechless was hilarious. "Excuse me, but didn't I hear someone telling me, and I quote 'You don't kiss someone for the HELL of it!' Remember that, Hades?"

Hades paused and realized that he said that quote last week. He tried to think of a nice comeback, "But didn't _YOU_ say that 'People can get caught up in the moment! Doesn't it happen to everyone?'? Did you say that?!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. The bottom line is that Operation: Destroy Zeus wasn't a success, and it wasn't my fault! If you hadn't kissed me, I would've remembered about the time limit."

"Uh, excuse me, but are you blaming me now?! Are you saying that this was MY FAULT?! HUH?!" Slowly, Hades turned red.

I shrugged, "You said it not me."

Hades was not bright red, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Yes, IT IS!" I cried angrily.

"No! IT'S NOT!"

"YES, it is!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The Fates cried.

Hades and I turned and face the Fates, who were giving us a mean glare. Hades turned back to blue, and I cooled down my anger.

"Every single week you two do this!" Clotho cried.

"This is getting old," Lachesis said, "When can you learn to coöperate with each other?"

"You're both giving me a headache!" Atropos said while massaging her head.

"Ladies," Hades began, "You're sorry that we're getting on your nerves. I'll be happy to coöperate... If Nattie chooses to coöperate WITH ME AND DOESN'T SCREW IT UP!" He burst into flames for a moment.

"Hey," I cried, "The only time I screw one of your plans was when you want Cassandra as your seer! The other times, you failed ON YOUR OWN! ONLY YOU! Not me. So DON'T BLAME ME!"

"Well, I'm blaming you because you don't COOPERATE! I would've succeed if you choose to help instead of betraying me!"

"Betrayed you?! I didn't betrayed you!"

"Yes, you did! Alpha: you got the imps to watch the sun, when I asked YOU to do it. Beta: you went to the Pyanepsia and got my supposed-to-be-my-new-seer to suck face with that weird kid."

"Okay! That weird kid has a name! It's Icarus!"

"Whatever! Anyway, gamma: you never told me about the TIME LIMIT! I was this close to killing Zeus! THIS CLOSE!"

"Okay, alpha: I didn't know Hercules and Icarus were coming here, when we had the sun. I'm not a freaking psychic! Beta: I forgot about the time limit! Gamma: If I really did betrayed you, I would've told Wonderboy and Zeus what you've been up; and also tell them about the Titans. But I didn't! I didn't betray you, Hades!"

"What about the big kiss?"

"Okay, that one, I did went behind your back- but hey- one time is better than twice."

"It doesn't matter, babe! All of those times I tried to take over, you went behind my back. How, in the name of Zeus, could I trust you again? And FOR ONCE could you be supportive of my schemes? Huh? Is that too much to ask?"

"You want someone to support your schemes? Hire a cheerleader!"

"Nattie, Nattie, Nattie," Hades was narrowing his eyes at me, "What did I say about that mouth of yours?"

"Hm... It gets on your nerves."

"That's right. Now could you be my good little minion, and cooperate for ONCE?!"

I growled at him when he said the _m_ word, "For the last time, I'm NOT your FREAKING minion!"

"ENOUGH!" The Fates cried.

Hades and I stopped bickering and turned to the Fates again.

"I don't understand how they decide to work together in the first place?" Atropos asked her sister fates.

"Because ladies, you said that Nattie is the key to my plan working!" Hades explained.

"And you also said that I'll be able to go home, until Hades unleashed the Titans." I said, "And Hades and I made a deal, and I don't have anywhere else to go..."

"First of all, Hades," Lachesis began, "we did say she might help, but we also said that she could hurt you. Did we say that?"

Hades was about to say something, but he paused, "Sheesh, you did say that. But I had no idea, she'll hurt me this much!"

"And Nattie, why did you agree to help Hades?" Clotho asked. "We didn't say that you have to work for him to go back home."

"Wait." I began, "Don't you ladies know? You're the Fates aren't you?"

"We are, but we're not mind readers," Atropos said.

"I'm asking myself that question too," Hades said. "You obviously can't stand me, and you hate me."

I turned to Hades in shock, "Hate you? Who said that?! I've never said that!" I cried in rage. "I can't stand you, sure. But hate you? No."

Hades looked at me in shocked, "Okay, time out, babe! You don't hate me? HA! You're joking right?"

"No. I don't hate you. I actually... tolerate you." I looked at Hades, who was now smirking at me.

"So you don't hate me? Hmm... no woman has ever told me that before. They usually scream, and say words I don't want to repeat."

"Don't push it, Hades. That's how far I can go..."

"Look the only thing I don't like about you, babe, is your attitude."

"Hey, I'm not the supportive, preppy type. Okay? I'm like that to everyone."

"Well, it's obnoxious."

"You're obnoxious!" I snapped, "You know what I can't stand, Hades? Your flames. Ever took an anger management class? Too much stress could hurt your health."

"Babe, I don't need an anger management class! I'm a god! I don't have to worry about stress and my health!"

I rolled my eyes. Hades and I looked at the Fates, who were very pleased that we were talking about our problems instead of arguing. But we snapped at them, "What are you staring at?!"

"Oh, look, ladies," Clotho said, "It has been two minutes, and they hadn't argued."

"Yes," Lachesis said, "Now, you two have to get your act together."

"Or else things won't look good for you in the future," Atropos said, and for that they swirled into an eyeball and disappeared.

Hades and I looked at each other, but we didn't say anything to each other. Hades went back to his throne, and was staring at me. On his chessboard, I was playing with his figurines.

"Don't touch them, babe," Hades said.

I immediately dropped a figurine of a monster, and faced Hades, who started to smoke his cigar. I normally not into talking to people while they're smoking; I can't stand the smell. But with Hades I'm used to it, he's always had that sulfur breath.

I started thinking about what the Fates had said. I may not be into Hades's schemes, but I made a deal with him. And I can't go back on my deal with him now.

Hades looked at me as he was puffing his cigar, "What's on your mind right now, babe?"

"They're right, you know," I said, "I don't won't to lose, keep fighting with you, and lose again. It's so... tedious."

"Yeah, well, same here, Nattie. I guess we _should _make a few agreements to make this work."

I scoffed at that part, "We sound like a married couple."

Hades chuckled at my joke. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

"So, how are we going to agree?"

"Hm..." Hades waved his hand, and his cigar disappeared, "How about... we argue until someone wins! How's that?"

I looked at him if he was ridicules, "That is the lamest idea I ever heard from you... you ready?" I smirked.

Hades smirked back, "Oh yeah!"

"Count of three?"

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" We both cried.

Hades began the bidding, "You're going to help with my schemes!"

"Fine! But if you're giving the credit, don't include me!"

"Fine, but it doesn't mean that you don't have to do any work."

"Fine, just don't tell anyone that I work for you!"

"Fine! You're not going to see Wonderboy again!"

"I have too!"

"Oh, that's right, you and him go to school. Got it, but don't hang out with him after."

"Not just school, if I _suddenly_ avoid him, he might get suspicious."

"Just tell him you're not allowed to see him EVER again!"

"What do you want me to say?! 'Hey, Herc, sorry but I can't see you again! Why? Oh, yeah, because HADES TOLD ME TO'!"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Okay, point taken. But don't talk to him after school and weekends!"

"How about this? I talk to him on weekdays and hang out with him. And..." I smirked, "I might share some... secrets with you."

Hades raised a brow, "Secrets?"

I walked towards him, and went behind his throne. I began rubbing his muscular arms, "Oh, the usually. His strengths... weakness."

"Weakness?" Hades said getting interested.

I leaned over, and whispered his ear, "Yeah. Weakness. I'll tell you all his secrets... even his embarrassing secrets."

"Hm... All right. If you tell me his secrets, then I'll let you see him on... weekends."

"Weekdays!"

"Weekends!"

"Weekdays!"

"Weekends!"

"WEEKDAYS! And I'll give you extra ten minutes on your massage session!"

"Make it twenty, and you got a deal!"

"Fine! But for once, please let me be free a little bit after school."

"What do you want? A curfew? What about the other chores you're supposed to do?"

"Well, I'll do it when I get back."

"Okay, how about you come home about... hm. 3:00 PM how's that?"

"That's when school is OVER!"

"Exactly!"

"Try 6:00 PM."

"No way, babe. How about four?"

"Five!"

"3:30! Going once!" He was about to do his bidding, but I'm going to let him do that to me this time.

"Five!"

"Going twice!"

"Five!"

"... Babe, you're supposed to say deal!"

"No way! Five! Final offer!"

"... FINE!" Hades sat back on his throne. He didn't like it when he lose his bidding.

"Great," I smiled, "You know? I kinda like this compromise."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're happy, I know. Now... it's Friday, and if you're considering to take time off weekends-"

"Good bye, Hades!" I walked away.

Hades sighed, "Sheesh, you're stiffer than the stiffs I've met." He waved his hand, and a pen and scrolls appeared on his hand. He began signing scrolls without reading it.

I was about to leave the throne room, but I stopped and said with a smirk, "Would you want to be on the table or the bed?"

Hades looked at me with confusion, "What?"

"For the massage session, you want to be on a table or the bed?"

Hades then smirked, "The usual, babe."

I sighed, "The bed it is. See ya, tonight."

"See ya tonight." And for that Hades continued with his work in the Underworld.


	30. Comedy of Arrows part 1

Episode 5: Comedy of Arrows part 1

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

In the Underworld, I already left for school, Pain and Panic were taking quizzes from a magazine, and Hades again was planning to take over. Then flower came up from the ground and bloom. Hades noticed, "Oh, look. A flower. Nature's cheerful reminders, why I DESPISE SPRING!" He burned the flowers to ashes.

"Pain, did you take the body image quiz?" Panic asked.

"Uh-huh," Pain responded, "I'm a pear shape."

"Every year, it's the same," Hades began, "Tempertures go UP, and my numbers go DOWN!" Hades started groaning with frustration.

Pain and Panic were not paying attention to Hades. "Would you wear that?" Pain asked while showing a picture to Panic.

"Not after Titan Smiteton day," Panic answered.

Hades threw a fireball, but not at the imps instead he threw at the magazine. The imps yelped when they saw their magazine on fire. Pain was trying to blow the fire out. Hades put his hands on the imps shoulders, "Here's how it works, I talk, you listen." He bonked the imps' heads agianst each other. "GOT IT?!"

The imps shook their heads, and turned to Hades, "Uh-huh!"

"Good. Now, I just wanna know why every spring this place is well DEAD?!"

"Ooh! I know this one!" Pain spoke up as he got out the magazine, and blew the fire out, "Page 26. It says here, spring love means long lives."

"LOVE?!" Hades said with disgust, "Blech!"

"It says right here," Panic began reading, "Study shows that people in lasting relationships live long."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it! Love is bad for business. So... so," Hades smirked, "Let's make it our business, to be bad for love. Yeah!"

"Yeah!" The imps cried, as they began to fly in the air.

"Um... could you do the evil thing you were thinking?" Panic asked.

"Like could you give us a hint?" Pain asked.

Hades rolled his eyes, and flicked them away from him. He face palmed, "Oy! Minions."

* * *

In cafeterium, Hercules and I sat on one table, and again Cassandra didn't sit with us. I knew who she's sitting next to, Melampus. It seem like everyone was in love except for me and Herc. The lovey dovey thing I depise, I'm into the Valentine's thing. Today for me was Singles Day.

"Where could Cassandra and Icarus be?" Hercules asked.

"Well, I know Cassandra is right over there," I pointed at her table. Hercules looked over, and saw Cassandra and Melampus making googly eyes at each other.

"Icarus?"

"No, Herc, that's Melampus, Cassandra's new boyfriend."

"Who's new boyfriend?" Icarus asked while sitting next to Herc.

Hercules and I glared at Icarus, "Um... uh!"

"Oh, come on now, who are you talking about?"

"Well," Hercules turned to me, "Should we tell him?"

"Why not, he has to find out sooner or later," I said while eating.

"Tell me what?" Icarus asked.

"Well, we're talking about Cassandra-" Hercules's words were cut off.

"Yes! The love of my life! What about her?"

"Well, we're talking about her boyfriend also, and-" My words were cut off.

"Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND?! I'm her boyfriend! She could never cheat on me!"

"Think again, Icarus," I pointed at her table, "Meet Melampus. Her new boyfriend."

Icarus was shocked at this sight, he cried out, ""Oh, Melampus?! Ooh, what could the love of my life possibly like about Melampus?"

At Cassandra's table, we could hear them talking. "Oh, Melampus," Cassandra began, "I like everything about you."

"And I you, my vivacious visionary." Melampus said, "My cutsie-wootsie Cassandra-wandra."

Cassandra giggled, "Oh, Mel, stop." Cassandra was in her better mood. The last time I've seen her mood like that, was when she was working in the info booth at the Agora.

I turned to Icarus, "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh! That's DISGUSTING!" Icarus grabbed Hercules's hand, and bite his fingers.

"OW!" Hercules pulled away.

"For once, Icarus," I said, "I agree with you. It does look disgusting. Blech!"

"Maybe you're wrong about Melampus, Nattie," Hercules said.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she- she's just being nice, you know? The- the- there's no reason to be jealous, Icarus."

"HA!" Icarus scoffed, ""Me? Jealous of Melampus?" I looked over and Melampus was doing the same movements as Icarus was doing. "Look at him! A cloud cuckoo case! I'm not jealous of-" He stopped when he heard Cassandra giggling, and saw her and Melampus holding hands. Icarus let out a cry.

"So you think she's being nice, Herc?" I asked.

"Um," Hercules was trying to think, "Well, maybe she was just... batting a fly away from his hand."

"And is she also batting a fly from his lips with her lips?"

"WHAT?!" Icarus looked over and saw Cassandra and Melampus kissing.

"Oh." Hercules now knew they're an item.

"OH!" Icarus cried, "HOW MUCH TORTURE MUST I ENDURE?!" He hit his face against the table, and the jumped over our table to Cassandra's.

"Icarus! Wait!" Hercules tried to stop him, but it was too late.

I smirked and snickered, "Now this I GOT TO SEE!"

"Why are you enjoying this, Natalie?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know. I'm just am. Valentine Day is not my favorite year for me. So much lovey-dovey. That I found obnoxious."

"Hey, hey, hey now!" Icarus pushed Melampus away, and sat next to Cassandra, who's giving him death glares. "Cassandra, baby. I saw that 'save me' glance you gave me and-"

"Get lost!" Cassandra cried.

Icarus turned to Melampus, "You heard the lady."

Melampus smiled, "Her every word, her every sigh, every sneeze means 'hello, love'!" Melampus was making weird animal noises that caused Cassandra to giggle.

"All right. All right! Intervention time." Icarus pushed Melampus away, "How can you stand this guy? Ooh, look at him!" Then he started climbing on top of their table, "The cheesy declarations of love, the pathetic adoration, the bad hairdo!"

"And he's Icarus's doppleganger," I muttered.

Cassandra walked passed Icarus to stand next to Melampus, "Melampus is unique, funny, and totally devoted to me."

Icarus rolled his eyes and scoffed at her remark, "You mean a wimp who would do anything you say if you-"

"Icarus, could you stand over there for the rest of lunch?"

Icarus immediately jumped off the table, "Of course my sweet!" He started jumping from table to table, until he reached our table, "How about here?"

"Perfect! Thanks!" Cassandra left the cafeterium with Melampus.

"Oh."

"That went well," Hercules said sarcastically.

"You two just watch. By the end of the day, Cassandra will be dancing The Icarurator-on Melampus BROKEN HEART BABY!

"Huh?" I raised a brow, because I didn't understand what he just said.

"Uh, Icarus, if Cassandra likes the guy, there's nothing you could do about it," Hercules said, "You can't control love."

"Yeah, Icarus," I put his arm around him, "Ever heard the old saying: When you love someone set it free!"

"NO! No! NO! NO! I will not let Cassandra go! And I may not control love, BUT we all know who can! See ya!" He immediately left our table.

"Okay, I bet my money that he's going to try and do something stupid."

"Really. How much?" Hercules asked.

I face palmed, "It's an expression, Herc."

"Oh."


	31. Comedy of Arrows part 2

Comedy of Arrows part 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

In Cupid's temple, all of the cherubs and Cupid were gathered together for a meeting. Cupid, the leader, was fat, blue skin, pink hair, had a mustache, a unibrow, and was wearing a diaper and wings. "Welcome and good morning, cherubs," Cupid said.

"Good morning, Cupid!" all the cherubs cried.

"Okay, I'll make this quick, because I know everyone is eager to go out there, and spread some..." Cupid was waiting for the cherubs to finish the statement.

"LOVE!"

"OH YES! Spring has sprung, and big L is in the air! Now you, trainees have a tough job ahead of you. We're not just-" Cupid paused and noticed a very tall cherub, also known as Icarus. He had on his wax wings and a diaper. "Oh, hey, there fella. Aren't you a little... tall to be a cherub."

"Uh no!" Icarus disagreed, "I'm not too tall. I'm just vertically advantage-"

"Whoa! Take it easy! Love doesn't discriminate, and neither do we."

Meanwhile there were imps going through the window, and they were Pain and Panic. Panic was skinny, so it was easy for him to go through the window. Pain, however, needed help going through the window. "Ow! Easy, Panic, ah, I got a stuck wing."

"Shh!" Panic hushed him, "Do you want us to get busted? Now suck in that pear shape." Pain suck his stomach in, and he made out. But he and Panic tumbleroll across the room, and knocked out some of the cherubs. They stopped, and ran into Cupid. The imps immediately transformed themselves into somewhat cherubs.

"Uh... coo," Pain said.

Cupid cleared his throat, "I expect my cherubs to be three things: punctual, prompt, and on time. Get it?"

Pain and Panic stood up, and soluted.

"Good. All right! Who's ready to rock and roll the love patrol?"

All the cherubs made a lot of cooing noised.

"So, let's get down to business!"

"Oh yeah! Coo! Gooooo LOVE!" Pain was the only one cheering, but Panic elbowed him to shut him up.

Cupid walked towards a chart, "Now last year's numbers were good, but we can make this year great. We're looking for solid love action: Puppy love, endless love, tough love. The whole shabang-alanga-ding-dong!" Then he opened a case, "You'll be working with our new and improved, super love arrow!"

He held the pink arrow in the arrow. All the cherubs were cooing and Icarus was pleased, "Hello!"

"To handle the power of love properly, use a tall order," he turned to Icarus, "No offense, Stretch."

Stretch was a now a new nickname for Icarus, because he's the tallest one out all the cherubs.

Cupid got out a scroll, "Now rule number one: get a mora for your money." He laughed at his own joke, "Look for couples who already show the tall-tale signs of love. These will be hand holding, pet names, and wasting two months salary on a sparkly rock. Once you spot a potential love, your mission is to seal the deal!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that's nice and all." Icarus said as he was staring at the love arrow, "But when do we get to shoot these babies?"

Cupid paused and asked, "Everyone, what is love?"

"Patience!" All the cherubs said.

"That's right, now follow me to the production floor." Cupid left the room, and the cherubs, Icarus, and the imps disguised as cherubs followed.

* * *

After math class, Hercules and I showed up to get our scrolls and books for our next class, poetry class. During class, there was no sign of Icarus.

"Hey, Nattie," Hercules said, "Have you seen Icarus? He wasn't in class."

"Beats me. Probably doing what I said at lunch, he's doing something stupid."

"Maybe, I hope he's okay..."

"I'm sure he's fine, Herc. He'll be back."

"Right..." Hercules began rubbing the back of his neck, "So, Nattie, have you heard of the Aphrodisia dance coming up?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone's talking about." I got out my poetry homework, and was doing last minute proofreading before I turn it in.

"Great... So, I was wondering Nattie, if you want to-"

BONG BONG!

"Oh," I immediately grabbed my books and scrolls, "That's the school bell, we better get to class. See ya at history class, Herc."

Hercules stood there, "Yeah." He face palmed, "So close! How am I going to ask her to be my date for the Aphrodisia dance now?!"

* * *

Back in Cupid's temple, all of the cherubs, Icarus, and the imps were making love arrows. "Remember here at the love factory, quality control is job one."

Pain and Panic were making arrows, and Pain was enjoying every second of it, "I really got a knack for this love thing. I'm in the wrong business!"

Panic heard what he said, and he's not pleased. Panic slapped his back that caused Pain to release his arrow.

"OW!" Pain cried, "I'm telling!"

Panic jumped on top of him, "Pain, we're not cherubs! We're Hades's right hand... thingies! We are here to infiltrate and undermine! If we don't we're toast! Do you hear me?! TOAST!"

Pain pushed Panic off of him, and he held up a flask filled with pink stuff, "To love! Cheers!" He poured the stuff in the machine, and everyone was giving Pain weird stares.

"Very funny,"Panic said, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Meanwhile, Icarus was making love arrows while humming a song, "I'll make an arrow for my love, and then I'll shoot her from above. She'll know how great I am. HOW DARE SHE LOVES ANOTHER MAN!" Icarus picked up an arrow, and immediately the pink arrow transformed into a disgusting green arrow.

Cupid looked and noticed the anti-love arrow; he gasped and blew his whistle. Everyone froze still, and was staring at Cupid. "Nobody move! Someone's not in their happy place. We've been through this. If you don't make this arrows with perfectly love attention, they'll come out arrowious. HA! Get it! Arrow-ious! Man I love this job." Cupid closed a machine, but he didn't noticed a cherub was inside. He was walking towards Icarus and his arrows, "Focus cherubs! Someone here has made the most dangerous kind of arrow. The opposite of love (aka LOATHE ARROWS)!"

All the cherubs even Pain were gasping in shock. Icarus wasn't paying attention, he kept humming a song while making loathe arrows, "She'll dump the jerk, Melampus, throw his body across the campus." Cupid poked him to get his attention. Icarus turned around, "Huh? What?"

"Just do as I say, and no one gets hurt. Drop the loathe arrows, and step away from the assembly line."

When Icarus heard what Cupid said, he stared at the loathe arrow and smirked, "Loathe arrows?"

Cupid turned to the cherubs, who were staring at the scene, "Back to work, people! Nothing to see here!" Then Cupid turned back to Icarus, "Now, listen big guy-"

"You're saying that if I nail someone with these, they'll HATE the person they're with."

"Hate is such an ugly word! Just give me the arrows. We gotta dump these bad boys!" He whistled for the cherubs to take away the bowl filled with loathe arrows.

"Uh... sure," Icarus grabbed the bowl and gave it to the cherubs, "Here ya go, every last one of them! Yep, yes sir, here ya go."

"Son, perhaps you'll be suited better in another line of work."

"Okay!"

"Sorry, kid, but..." Cupid was trying to fire him the nice way, "We gotta let you go. It has absolutely nothing to do with your height! And we'll be asking you to sign on your way out." Cupid walked away.

Icarus, however, didn't gave away all of the arrows, he hid one loathe arrow inside his machine. He put it in his diaper, and left the factory.

Meanwhile Pain and Panic heard the whole thing, and they had a plan. Cupid and some of the cherubs put the loathe arrows in the refuse room. "Good work, boys. Now on to the decontamination room!" The cherubs dropped the huge bag inside a tube, but inside Pain and Panic were in there and grabbed every last one of them.

"Hello, my loathes," Pain said.

* * *

In the Underworld, Pain and Panic showed Hades the loathe arrows. But Hades didn't take it so well, he burst into flames, "WHAT?!"

Pain and Panic were shaking with fear.

"I SEND YOU to sabotage Cupid's operation, and you come back here with a few LOUSY ARROWS!"

"But sir, there-" Panic was about to say something, but Hades cut him off. Hades threw one arrow out the window, and it hit Cerberus. Immediately, Cerberus was vicious, and was biting the imps.

"They're not love arrows!" Pain cried, "They're- OW! LET GO! LOATHE- OW- ARROWS!" Cerberus dragged Pain out the window.

Hades was now interested. He picked up one loathe arrow, "You mean these babies make love... vanish, disappear, just... BOOM! Bada-bing! Go bye-bye?! I like. Quit teasing the dog, boys. We got work to do! Can you feel the loate tonight?"


	32. Comedy of Arrows part 3

Comedy of Arrows part 3

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Icarus returned to school still wearing the cherub get up. He saw Melampus and Cassandra holding hands. Icarus started growling, did a tumbleroll behind a pillar. He took a loathe arrow, and aimed it at Cassandra.

"Put your strives on stand by, because this relationship is history," Icarus pulled his arrow back, and took the shot. As soon as he released the arrow, it wasn't flying. How did that happen? Icarus turned around, and saw Hercules and I standing there behind him.

"Hi Icarus," I waved.

"What are doing?" Hercules asked while holding the arrow.

Icarus took the arrow from him, "Be right with you, buddies!" Icarus shot the arrow, but Hercules wasn't going to let him get away with it. He took a locker door, and used it as a shield. The arrow bounced back, and fell to the floor. I took it to keep Icarus from getting it.

"Oh MAN! I HAD HER!" Icarus cried.

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Hercules said, "You think that if you hit Cassandra with some arrow, she'll love you forever. But-"

"WRONG!"

"Okay, two questions," I began laughing, "One: what's up with the diaper? Who are you trying to be? Cupid? Two: Isn't this arrow supposed to be... I don't know loving looking? Is this a new arrow makeover? Because I gotta say nice touch."

Before Icarus could answer, Hercules interrupted, "Nattie!"

"What?! I'm just asking!"

Hercules groaned, "Look, Icarus, if Cassandra likes you for some arrow, it isn't real! You'll never know her true feelings for you!"

Icarus sighed, "You're right! I've been such a fool! I don't deserve the love of Cassandra!" Icarus took my arm that was holding the arrow, and aimed it at his chest, "Go on, make me hate her! Put me out of my misery! I'm not asking! I'm telling!"

I rolled and mumbled, "What a drama king."

"Are you done?" Hercules asked.

Icarus took the arrow from me, "Yeah." He tried to break the arrow in half, but he couldn't. He was so weak, his face turned bright red.

"Give me that!" I cried as I took the arrow from him. I gave the arrow to Hercules, and he broke the arrow with his two fingers. As soon as he broke the arrow, it disappeared with green smoke.

"Wait!" I began, "That arrow wasn't meant to love, it was use to hate?"

"How do you know?" Icarus asked.

"Because when you were giving your drama performance, you said 'Go on make me hate her'."

"Oh, well they are called _loathe_ arrow."

"Well, it's a good thing not more of these are on the loose," Hercules said as we went back inside for class.

Meanwhile, Pain and Panic appeared and shot a loathe arrow. But they didn't noticed us walking; they saw Adonis and Helen in love. Pain took the shot, and hit the arrow at Helen.

Helen began from love to hate. She beat the crap out of Adonis. Icarus, Hercules, and I turned and saw Helena walking away from beat up Adonis. "What was that all about?" Hercules asked.

"Maybe she finally knew about Adonis's cheating scandal," I suggested.

"Could be..."

Pain and Panic started shooting arrows all over Athens. They've been througth the kid's playground, and all the kids and teachers were fighing. "This is fun!" Pain cried happily.

In the Athen's traffic, some guy on his chairot was waiting behind an old lady. As soon as the imps shoot him, the guy got out his horn and screamed out, "MOVE IT, GRANDMA!"

The old lady got shot by the arrow, and she started tackling him.

The imps shoot the arrows at Aphrodite's temple, and the temple crumbled to pieces.

Somewhere in Athens, two kings were signing a treaty. After they were shot, they knocked down the large, stone treaty; and everyone was beating each other up. The imps were watching this while crying. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Pain asked while crying.

"Everyone hates everyone," Panic started crying.

* * *

During school break outside, Hercules, Icarus, and I were listening to Melampus and Cassandra talking sweet to each other.

"I love you, la-boo-boo-boo," Melampus said to Cassandra.

"No," Cassandra disagreed, "I love you."

"No, I love you."

I muttered to Hercules, "Now I'm going to puke."

"I agree with you, Nattie!" Icarus cried, "This is DISGUSTING!"

BONG!

We went to the Prometheus statue, where Parentheses was standing there holding a scroll, "Listen up, I have a very important announcement! Unlike the usual dribble."

All the students gathered around the statue.

"What's happening?" I asked Hercules.

"Beats me," Hercules whispered.

Parentheses opened his scroll, "I have just received word, actually a few words, that school is closed until further notice, which is not very long enough if you ask me."

Everyone began cheering. I didn't know why it's closed, but I didn't care. "WAHOO!" I was so excited I jumped up and down with joy.

"So, that you may all go... to war," Parentheses added.

Everyone stood there in silent with our eyes wide and mouth dropped. "WHAT?!" I cried. How can we go to war? We're just kids!

"Thought that might changed your tune," Parentheses mumbled.

Hercules raised his hand, "Um... Mr. Parentheses, sir, but who exactly is at war?"

Parantheses opened his scroll, "Apparently... hmm... everyone. So chin up, and good luck out there with the war. You're going to need it."

"How did this happen?!" Hercules cried. "Cassandra, you didn't have another vision, did you?"

Cassandra smiled, as Melampus put his arm around Cassandra, "Ever since I've been with Melampus, I haven't seen anything except his rippling biceps." She turned to Melampus, "Do it again."

Melampus held up his arm, and he formed an itty-bitty muscle that was enough to make Cassandra be love struck. I took a closer look at his muscle, "Where's the muscle, I don't see it?"

Cassandra glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Icarus started smiled, "Ah, they're so sweet. It's like what I said from the beginning. If you love someone, set them free." Then his mood immediately changed as he was about to strangle Melamupus. But Hercules grabbed him, and pulled him away; as Icarus was kicking and screaming, "SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Hey, that's what I said before! Not you!" I cried.

Hercules and I didn't want him to cause a scene so we took him away. Hercules put him as he was giving Icarus a time out. As Hercules was about to start lecturing Icarus, we heard snicking noises. We looked over, and saw Pain and Panic sitting on top of a statue.

"Pain and Panic!" Hercules whispered, "Ah! I should've guessed Hades was behind this!"

I groaned, _Oh no. What plan is he planning this time? AND WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME HE HAD A PLAN?!_

"He must've cast a... diabotical spell! Or poisoned our drinking water! Or-or create a ultimate hate universe!"

"Yeah," Icarus shrugged, "Or he must've gotten a hold of the other loathe arrows."

Hercules started shaking Icarus violently, "They were MORE!"

"Oh, I was a very productive cherub."

"Well, we gotta go to Cupid, and tell him about this!" Hercules cried and glared at Icarus, "And you are going to tell him... all of it."

"All of it?" Icarus asked.

"Yeah, Icarus, all of it," I said, "Now you two go to Cupid! I'm staying here!"

"Why?" Hercules asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I have some business to do- look I'll be fine! You two go!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Icarus and Hercules immediately left, "Yes, Nattie."

* * *

While Pain and Panic were snickering, I stood behind them and cleared my throat, "Ahem."

The imps whirled around, and saw me standing there. They gasped, "Nattie!"

"Hi, Nattie, how are you?" Pain asked.

"Boys, what's going on?" I asked, "What is Hades up to this time?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Panic asked. "We're just doing our job."

I grabbed their tails, "Boys, if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to tell Hades that you two were writing on the walls saying bad stuff about him while he was away for meetings."

"How did you know that?!" Pain asked.

I smirked, "I know now."

The imps glared at each other, and then looked at me, "You are good!"

"Now talk!"

"Okay," Pain began, "Business was going bad in the Underworld. So Hades want to sabotage Cupid's operation."

"What does Cupid have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Because," Panic began, "According to the magazine, we read, love means long lives."

"Love? Blech!" I stuck my tongue out with disgust.

"That's exactly what Hades said!"

"Okay, so you two sneaked in the temple, got a hand of those loathe arrows, and started shooting it at people?"

"Yeah, that's what happened," Pain answered. "So can we go back to work now?"

I released them, and said, "Sure, knock yourselves out."

"All right!" the imps cried as they flew away to shoot more arrows.

"And now, I'm going to have a talk with Hades."

* * *

In the Cupid's temple, Cupid was searching for something not just something. "Where are my cherubs?! Where are my cherubs?!"

* * *

Downstairs to the Underworld, all the cherubs were sticked on some tape that said, "Cherubs B-Gone". They were all cooing, whinning, and crying for help, "Help me! Help me! Help me!"

Hades was in the background smirking, "Cherubs, babes, huh. Stick around! Ha! Too cute gotta love it!"

"Hades!" I just got off the boat, and then suddenly I heard crying. I was curious to see what it was. "Hades, are you here?" _Oh, who am I kidding? He's bound here! Of course he's here._ I walked up the stairs, and then Hades appeared. "Nattie, babe, what are you doing here? You're home early."

"School was closed. What's that noise?"

"Noise? What noise?"

I heard the cooing noises again, "That noise!"

"I don't hear anything, babe, it must be in your head."

"Help me! Help me!" a couple of baby voices cried.

"Hades, are you babysitting while I'm not here? Business isn't that bad!"

"I'm not babysitting! Blech! That's the last thing I'll do!"

"Then why do I hear baby noises?!"

"It's nothing, babe! Now since you're here, go do you chores!"

"Hades, what's going on?" I crossed my arms demanding answers.

"Nothing! And don't give me that look. Sheesh! You remind me of my mother!"

I pushed him out of the way, and went into the throne room. I gasped when I saw mini cupids were sticked on a tape, "Hades, why do I see cupid everywhere?!"

"You don't, babe, meet the cherubs. Cherubs, meet Nattie."

"Help me! Help me!" the cherubs cried, hoping that I'll rescue them.

"Okay, if this is part of the cupid scheme, I know." I said.

Hades glared at me with shock, "You knew?"

"The imps told me. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because the last time I told you my plan, you helped Jerkules foil it!"

"Well, anyway, why did you take the cherubs?"

"Well, because their job is to bring... you know!"

"Yeah, I know, love! BLECH!"

"Wait," Hades paused, "You feel the same way."

"Yeah, this holiday of love is obnoxious."

"Exactly, babe, and this love holiday is causing my business to go down hill! If you know what I mean."

"Oh, I do." I sat down on the arm of his throne, "And thanks to you sending hate everywhere; school was closed because we're supposed to go to war!" I cried angrily.

Hades sighed, "All right, babe, go ahead."

I raised a brow, "Go ahead what?"

"Just tell me why this won't work, so we can argue again. Let's get it over with."

I looked at him and said, "Actually, for the first time... what you said actually make sense."

He burst into flames, "WELL IT DOES TO ME, BABE- Oh whoa! Whoa! WHAT?! What did you just say?!" Hades now have a confused look on his face.

"I said 'What you said actually make sense'."

"Sorry, timeout, you're not doing your lecturing thing. Why?!"

"Because you just want to raise your business in the Underworld. I have no problem with that."

"But wait! When I plan to take over the cosmos, you went against it!"

"Yes, because I know that plan won't work. And besides Valentine's Day isn't my thing. So I guess I have no problem with this plan."

"So... you're not going behind my back? You're not going to help Jerkules? You're actually AGREEING WITH ME?! HUH?!"

"No. No. Yes."

Hades was more surprised then ever, he didn't expect it at all. Then he smirked, "You know, babe, I'm glad. This is the first time this happened! We're actually agreeing something!"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I'm just as surprised as you are. So how long are you going to keep those?" I pointed at the crying cherubs. They're so annoying I had to hold my ears, "They're getting obnoxious!"

"I'm thinking of sending them to Tarturus, babe."

Then all the cherubs were crying louder. I face palmed, "You just had to say it in front of them!"


	33. Comedy of Arrows part 4

Comedy of Arrows part 4

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

In the Cupid's temple, Hercules and Icarus arrived to find Cupid. Icarus put on his regular clothes when they got there. Cupid was lying down on his pillows, and he's all alone, until now.

"Um...Cupid, sir?" Hercules tried to get his attention.

Cupid immediately turned around, and asked, "Have you seen my cherubs?"

Icarus cried out, "Hey, little guy! Remember me?"

Cupid paused and stared at him. To refresh his memory, Icarus took off his clothes, and was wearing his diaper. Cupid recognized him, "Stretch? You're not exactly the one I was looking for."

Hercules pushed Icarus out front, and Icarus came forward and telling him what happened, "Um... do you remember the loathe arrows?"

"You mean the ones that YOU made!"

Icarus raised his hands up innocently, "Let's not point fingers. The important thing is that they're sort of... say... out on the streets."

"WHAT?!" Cupid cried, "OH NO!" Cupid hit his hair against Icarus's head.

Hercules put his hand on Icarus's shoulder, "Icarus, tell him the rest."

"Hercules, the man is in pain," Icarus said, but then Hercules elbowed him. Icarus sighed, "Okay, it gets worse."

"How much worse?" Cupid asked while laying his head on a pillow.

"Does the name... _Hades _ring a bell?"

"Ooh, I can't believe we ever hired you in the first place! I knew those boys from Cherub Resources were worthless!"

Hercules said, "Cupid, we're here to help."

"Yeah!" Icarus agreed, "Look, I may have lied about being a cherub."

Cupid shouted in shock, "WHAT?!"

Icarus continued, "Oh no, wait. There's more. I may have created those loathe arrows. I may have ruined love as we know it!"

Cupid asked, "Yeah? And?"

"Kinda curious to see where this is going myself," Hercules said.

Icarus walked up the stairs towards Cupid and said, "Well, I'm ready to make amends with my mistakes. Load me up with love arrows, baby! We're putting passion back in fashion!" Icarus grabbed Cupid and dipped him, "YES SIR!"

* * *

The boys, Cupid, and Pegasus arrived in Athens. Chaos, mayhem, and war were everywhere. Everyone was arguing, statues and vases were broken, and soilders were chased by an old lady with a weapon.

The gang huddled in to form a plan. "Okay, our mission is to undo this mess," Cupid said as he wrote some the word _evil_ on the ground and continued, "Remember, evil is just love spelled backwards. Well, almost if you sound it out if you trade the o for an i... Hey! I'm a lover, not a speller!"

Then a loathe arrow came at them. They ducked down and saw the imps shooting more arrows. Cupid shouted, "Split up!" Hercules got on Pegasus and started flying, Cupid and Icarus flew away in separate directions.

"We missed!" Panic cried, "We missed! We almost had Cupid and Hercules; AND WE MISSED!" Panic started shaking Pain back and forth, "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"Uh..." Pain pointed at the sky, "Let's get the overgrown cherub!" The imps flew after Icarus, while he flew back to Hercules and Pegasus. The imps kept shooting at them, but they missed again.

"Oh! Herc! Thank you!" Icarus cried, "WHOA! Wrong way!" Icarus pointed and saw the imps in front of them with more loathe arrows. Pegasus steered down, and grabbed a roof as their sheild. When the imps shoot, the arrows hit the roof; and they disappeared with green smoke. Pegasus put the roof back, and flew back to Cupid.

"About time you got here!" Cupid said, "Now shoot!" Cupid pointed down, and they saw everyone fighting against everyone it was like they're at war. The gang tried to shoot; but there's too many people and they kept on missing. "It's no use! We need the rest of the cherubs. Where are they?"

Hercules said, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Back at the Underworld, the cherubs were still cooing. _Don't they take a break? They've been going like this for thirty minutes!_ I sat down on a chair with Hades, and he was trying to think of a plan to rule the cosmos. But he couldn't concentrate, because of the cherubs. He turned bright red, "ENOUGH WITH THE COOING ALREADY! Can't you have a new bit?!"

"Apparently not," I said while staring at the figurines.

Hades turned to me, "Babe, how come you're not annoyed by this?"

I raised a brow, "I'm sorry. What did you say? Speak up."

"I said HOW COME YOU'RE NOT- WAIT A MINUTE! Babe, what's in your ear?!"

I definetely heard Hades question. "Nothing!" I was holding my ears so Hades couldn't see.

"Wait a minute! Are those my earplugs!"

I smiled sheephisly, "Maybe."

"Where did you find them? I've been looking for them everywhere!"

"Well, after that massage session and you were napping, I found them in your dresser and took them."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Easy, I don't have to hear anything annoying. Like the cherubs for example."

"Babe, those are mine! Give them back!"

"Sorry, Hades. Just like the old saying: Finders Keepers!"

Hades started chuckling, "Cute babe. Did you hear this old saying: Give them back..." He then turned bright orange, "Or I'LL RIP YOUR EARS OFF!"

I gasped, jumped off my seat, and ran a safe distance away from Hades, "YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" As I was about to leave the throne room, Hades teleported in front of me, and grabbed me. "NO!"

"Give them back!"

"Hades, I order you to stop!" Hercules cried.

Icarus added, "In the name of love!"

Hades and I stopped what we were doing, and stared at Hercules. Hades was still holding on to me. _Okay, _I thought, _This is awkward. How long were the boys standing there?_

"Nattie!" Hercules cried in shock once he noticed me with Hades.

"Hey Wonderboy," I waved, "How are you doing?"

Hercules turned to Hades with fury, "Hades! Release Nattie at once, and return her to us!"

"HA!" Hades then moved his arm up to my neck as if he was holding me hostage. I think he did it to be a good villain in front of them, and the boys thought I was kidnapped by him. Either way, I played along. Hades started laughing, "Catchy. Let me try. Stop in the name of lava." He light his finger on fire.

Icarus shook his head, "Hades, Hades, Hades."

Hades put me down on the arm of his chair, and zapped the floor.

Icarus continued, "Everyone knows that you can't control love. It's like- OW! OW! OW!" The whole floor was covered in lava, and Icarus started flying to a safe spot.

Cupid appeared in front of Hades, "The Jumbo Cherub's right! Stick the stiffs! Love is my job!"

"And you know what?" Hades said, "LOVE STINKS! And WHOO! Speaking of which, when's the last time you've checked you diap-diap? You know what I'm saying?"

Cupid's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. His face was priceless. I wanted to laugh, but all I did was snickered under my breath. Icarus noticed, and said, "NATTIE! How could you?!"

"What?!" I asked innocently, "Look, you got to admit Hades is hilarious!"

"You got that right, babe!" Hades leaned in next to me with a smirk.

Cupid was now steaming mad, "Oh yeah! Well check this!" Cupid got out two arrows, and was shooting it at us.

I jumped off the throne to dodge an arrow. Hades burned his to ashes, "Ooh! Almost!" Cupid kept on shooting more arrows at us, and Hades was burning them.

"Excuse me!" I cried while dodging, "But why are you shooting at me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Well, Nattie," Cupid began, "From what I heard, you have no love in your heart."

"That's not true! I love music, fruit, and kicking someone's butt!"

"I mean loving someone!"

"Oh... well then I guess you're right."

"Hey!" Hades began, "That's what I like about Nattie. She's not noble unlike some girls."

Meanwhile Hercules and Pegasus were rescueing the cherubs while we're not looking. "Go. Go." Hercules whispered.

We thought we've seen the last of Cupid's arrows, but there were more love arrows from the cherubs. "Oh! HELL NO!" I ran off the throne, "I don't want to get shot! OW!" I felt a piercing shot in my butt. I turned around, and saw Icarus standing behind, "ICARUS!"

"Sorry, Nattie."

I immediately closed my eyes, because I knew what happened when you get shot. I felt something odd in my body. I opened my eyes and saw Hercules standing in front of me, "Oh! Hercules! You have no idea how wonderful I am to see you!" I immediately started hugging him.

Luckily Hades didn't see it, because he was shot by a dozen of cherub's love arrows. "I'm a god, you fools! What? Ya think these arrows are gonna affect me? C'mon! C'mon! Hey, c'mon! I'll get a cherub zapper and I'll have you all..." He got a little weird. He grabbed a cherub and stared hugging it, "What little fragile wings you have. They're so... little, like perfect little china doll..." He giggled.

Hercules smiled, and wanted that hug. He also was planning to do something else, "Well, Nattie, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Nattie, would you-"

"No time!" Cupid cried, "We gotta go!" He whistled for the cherubs, and they started flying out the Underworld.

"Hey!" Hades said with a goofy look, "Where are ya going?! I NEED A HUG!"

"Let's go!" I smiled at Hercules. He smiled back.

As we were about to leave, "Uh, guys? Guys?" We turned and saw Icarus stuck on the cherub trap. After we helped him, we flew out of the Underworld, I was holding Hercules's waist tight while riding on Pegasus.

While we were flying on Pegasus, everyone started shooting love arrows. "Remember boys!" Cupid cried, "Take no prisoners!"

"OKAY!" Icarus cried, "Love is in the air BABY!"

Then music began to play, and Icarus began singing:

_Tie your diapers on tight, t__ime to take flight _

_Make your aim true to the mark_

_High from out of the blue, Cupid's love crew is taking its way. S__traight to the heart_

_ We're on our way to right what's wrong, just when you least expected_

All:_ Love is in the air _

_Changing the world, bringing us closer together_

_People everywhere are showing their care_

_All because love is in the air_

While Icarus, the muses, and cherubs were singing, the loathe spell was broken and everyone was loving everyone again. I was surprised to hear how great Icarus was singing. I bet that if Cassandra heard him sing, she'll fall for him.

Icarus arrived at the school, and started shooting at the students and teachers. He continued to sing:

_Look who's spreading the news_

_No one can refuse, making love blossom and grow_

_Sharing these arrows delights, setting my sights_

_Gotta let everyone know_-

The music was cut short, when Icarus saw Pain aiming a loathe arrow towards Cassandra and Melampus. Icarus groaned, "Oh man!"

Then one of the muses started singing: _Now young Icarus has to choose. There's so much to GAIN so much to lose._

Shortest muse: _His conscience is tied on a noddly knot! Does he have the guts to take the shot?_

Then Icarus released an arrow at the imps. Pain and Panic started hugging each other, and threw the loathe arrows away. Icarus picked the loathe arrows up and gave it to Cupid, "Here ya go, and this time it's all of them."

Cupid handed it to Hercules, and he broke it in half. The loathe arrows disappeared in green smoke.

Everyone in Athens including us, Pegasus, and the imps were gathered around. We finished the song:

_Love is in the air _

_Changing the world, bringing us closer together_

_People everywhere are showing their care_

_All because love is in the air_

_All because love is in the air..._

Cassandra patted on Icarus's shoulder, and Melampus held out his hand for a hand shake. Icarus smiled and shook his hand. I smiled, "I'm proud of you, Icarus."

"Yeah, well, thanks Nattie," Icarus said. I started hugging him. "Oh! I guess I did that good huh?"

"Of course," I said with a smile, and then I put my arm around Hercules's waist.

Cupid smiled, "Glad to have you on my team, Stretch. You keep your head and shoulders above the other cherubs. Hey, join up again next spring!"

Icarus chuckled and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I am definitely, positively, finally done trying to control love... WHOA! Did you see that?"

There was a girl passing by with a smile. Icarus immediately fell over heels. I face palmed, "Oh no. Not again."

"SHE SMILED AT ME!" He ran after Cupid. "Arrow me quick! C'mon just one little arrow, and I'm done for good! I promise!" Cupid was getting irritated by Icarus, he flew away faster. "Please! COME ON JUST HELP ME UP!"

I exhaled, and put my arm away from Hercules, "Thank God, he's gone!"

"What?!" Hercules cried, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought that Cupid would NEVER LEAVE!"

"So wait a minute! You've been faking?! Icarus shoot you with an arrow!"

"Yeah, I was out of it for five seconds. Besides, Cassandra was shot by a love arrow two weeks ago, and it wore off for two."

"So you only pretended when Cupid was around?"

"Yeah, I mean he was trying to shoot me with those arrows. I just hope he doesn't try that again."

"But Nattie, what's wrong with love?"

"It's just not me! I'm into lovey-dovey stuff."

"But while you were pretending did you do stuff that was real?"

"Well..."

"Do you have any emotion?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealously?"

"JEALOUSLY?! Icarus is the jealous-type, but me? Absolutely not! I'm not the jealous-type!"

"Angry?"

"Angry? I'm feeling that emotion coming right now!"

"Love?!"

I paused for a moment, I then turned away so I won't see his face. I stuttered at that word "L-love?"

"Yeah, um, love."

_What is he trying to do to me?! Wait for me to have a breakdown, because it's about to work!_ I scoffed at that remark, "Of course I love. But when comes to lovey affection-"

"I think you used to have a lovey-affection. Everyone must have one, you used to. What happened?"

"Please don't do this, Herc, please."

"Did you ever love someone?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST STOP, HERC! Just stop!" Tears were coming out of my eyes, but I didn't noticed.

"Nattie!" Hercules was feeling super guilty. He just wanted to know if I had any emotion, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I- I-I- didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why should you be sorry?! You didn't break my heart! Hey! The only person who needs to apologize is my dad!" I frozed still when I realized what I just said, and saw Hercules looking at me full of pity in his eyes. I hated that look, they haunted me. "Don't give me that look," I hissed at him.

"Look?" Hercules was confused, "What look?"

"That sympathy look!" I screamed out to him, "I hate it!" I couldn't stand Hercules right now. I literally walked away.

"Nattie, where are you going?" Hercules asked.

"HOME!"

"Well, let me go with you-"

"NO! Sorry, Wonderboy. You can save a cat from a tree, and you can protect a sailor from a sinking ship! But you can't protect me! I'M ON MY OWN! All right?!" I literally ran away from him. I went back to the Underworld. Hades was a safe zone from me. He won't be caring and nosy like Hercules. I just needed my time away.

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades was sitting on his throne rubbing his temples. His love arrow wore off ten minutes after the cherubs left. He was watching me from the new TV. He didn't know what to think. He was glad to see Hercules and me arguing, but he wasn't expecting this at all. Hades too was curious about my past now, "What is it about her dad that made her this depress?"

"Hades, I'm home," I came in the throne room, and Hades turned off the TV.

"Hey, babe. Did your love arrow wore off?"

"Yeah, for about five seconds."

"What? How come yours didn't last long as my arrow?"

"I don't know! I'm not Cupid! Anyway, I'm sorry how it turned out."

"Hey, I don't blame you, babe. You know what I should've done?"

"You should've kidnapped Cupid and the cherubs."

"Exactamundo, babe. And I should've throw them to Tarturus while I still had the chance."

"By the way, Hades," I came up to his throne, and put the earplugs, I stole, on his chair.

"What are these, babe?"

"The earplugs I stole. You wanted them back, I gave them back. I know it was wrong for me to take them so I'm sorry."

Hades paused and looked at me. He didn't expect that from me, "Oh... Thanks, babe. But..." He smirked, "I will forgive you if you... beg for my forgiviness."

I rolled my eyes, "Please. I'm not that desperate. Well, I guess I should do my chores." When I was about to walk away...

"Nattie."

I turned around when Hades said my name. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to do any chores for the rest of the week, if you do one itsy-bitsy, tensy-weensy tiny thing for me."

"Depends. What do you want?"

"You've been working for me in the Underworld for about five weeks now; so I was thinking that you know me, but I want to know you better. So you and me have dinner, what do you say?"

I paused for moment and said, "Wait! Are you asking me out?"

"To dinner. I'm asking you out to dinner."

"If you're asking me out on a date-"

"It's not a date, unless you want it to be?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. Hades knew that look, "No? Okay, well then it's kinda like a get to know you dinner. Just the two of us, and we'll get to know each other."

I paused to think about it, "Hm... As long it's not a date, and nothing will happen."

"Just to talk, get to know each other."

I smiled, "Okay, when do you want-"

"Tonight!"

"Uh... okay. See ya then." I walked out of the throne room. As soon as I left, Hades chuckled, "Sucker, it'll be you doing the talking, babe."

**A/N: I just want say Happy Mothers Day to all the moms out there.**


	34. Discussing Nattie's past part 1

Chapter 34: Discussing Nattie's Past part 1

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Regular POV)

During Hercules's training, Hercules was still thinking about Nattie snapping at him like that. He wasn't in his game, and Phil started to take notice. Phil blew his whistle, "Time! Time out, kid!"

Hercules stopped with confusion, "Phil, what's wrong?"

"Kid, what's been eating you?"

"N-nothing." Hercules was rubbing the back of his neck.

Phil just stared at him, not believing his excuse for a minute, "Aw, come on, kid. I know you. I can tell that something's wrong. Now come on, tell me what is it!"

Hercules sighed, "Well." He sat down on the ground, laid his head down, "It's about Nattie."

Phil perked up, but not in a friendly way, "Nattie! That girl who's trouble?! What about her?" He officially didn't like Nattie now, because she took Hercules's focus away, rejected him, and there was something about her that's not good. He could feel it.

"Phil, she's not trouble! I care about her."

"Care?! You mean you like-like her."

Hercules glanced at him in shock, "What?! NO! N-NO! NO! NO! I don't like her THAT way! Just a friend."

"Oh, yeah, you do! I've seen the way you look at her. She may be a catch, but she's no good, Herc!"

Hercules thought about my looks, personality, and when he first met me. "Phil, I try to be her friend, and be there for her; but she wouldn't let me. She just pushed me away."

"Good."

"Today, when I tried to talk to her about her feelings, she snapped."

"You what?!" Phil face palmed, "Herc, you shouldn't have done that!"

"I shouldn't?"

"NO! You can't go to the girl! You have to let the girl come to you! Girls are the damsels in distress. You gotta wait for them to cry for help when they need it!"

"But Nattie's not like those girls. She doesn't want to be protected and be rescued by heroes. She clearly stated that she's on her own!"

"Oh, I see. She's more stubborn than I thought. Look kid, from what I can tell this girl needs time. It won't help if you keep pushing her to talk to you. If I were you, I would just give her some space, until she's ready to talk."

"But what if she's not?"

"Then move on, and focus on your training instead of her!" Phil knew there was something odd about her, but he couldn't quite place it.

* * *

(Nattie's POV)

In the Underworld, I was fixing my hair to lovely curls for Hades's and my get-to-know-you-date-I-mean-dinner. I wore a casual outfit: black capris, purple tank with a black sash above my stomach, and black/purple sandals. Hades provided me outfits that were from my century. He said as long as I'm here in the Underworld I can wear these outfits anytime.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" The door opened, and the imps came into the room.

"Nattie," Panic began, "H-Hades is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Yeah," Pain said, "and he also said to hurry up too!"

I rolled my eyes, "Tell the boss I'm on my way." I stood up, and looked at the mirror to analyze my outfit. I turned to the imps while putting on my black, dangling earrings. "So..." I spun around for them, "How do I look?"

"Oh, it's you, Nattie!" Panic said with a smile.

"The boss is lucky to have you as his date," Pain said.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you?! It's not a date! It's just dinner."

"Sure..." the imps snickered.

"And if this wasn't a date, how come you asked us how do you look?" Pain asked.

"Yeah. I think you're trying to impress him," Panic said with smile.

I scowled, "I DO NOT! I try to look pretty for EVERYBODY! Now if you say this is a date one more time, I'm going to tell Hades about..." I started whispering, "The wall."

The imps gasped," YOU WOULDN'T?!"

"Hey, you rat me out about me escaping my room two weeks ago. Why not rat you two out?"

"Okay!" Panic said, "We won't say anything! We were sent here to take you to the throne room."

"Right now!" Pain said with more force.

I sighed, "All right. But if you imps don't mind, I would rather walk by myself!" I walked passed them. The imps scowled at me without looking.

"Touchy!" Pain cried.

"Yeah! I'm used to Hades flaming us!" Panic said, "But I don't like her talking to us LIKE THAT!"

"Yeah! Do you like her?" Pain asked.

"No! Do you?"

"Nope! I just hope the boss doesn't either."

"But what if he does?" They both paused to think of an answer.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Hercules didn't want to wait, he wanted answers. He went to his father's temple for guidance. He appeared before Zeus's statue sitting on his throne. "Father!" Hercules cried out to him.

Zeus immediately woke up, "Son! It's good to see you! But it's a little late, don't you think?"

"I know, Father! I just couldn't wait! I need adivce!"

"Oh, this sounds serious! Well, go ahead! Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I need advice on this girl-"

"Nattie?"

Hercules glared at Zeus, "Yeah, how did you-"

"I've been watching you and her. I've also saw what happened today."

"Oh..." Hercules's face fell, "you saw that?"

Zeus's face fell too, "I'm afraid so."

"So, what should I do? Phil told me to leave her be, but I'm not sure. I don't think he likes her anymore."

"Son, I think you were pushing that girl. You don't know what she's been through with her father."

"Yeah! She mentioned about her dad! You knew?!"

"She told me about him when I was mortal."

"What did she tell you?" Hercules asked anxiously.

"Oh! I-um...uh... Son, I'm sorry, but I don't that's my place to tell you. If you could-"

"Please father! I won't tell her that you told me! I won't repeat it to anyone! I'll let Nattie tell me, but I'm sure she doesn't want to say it to me! But you might as well tell me! What did her dad do that made her depise love?"

Zeus sighed, "You really care about her, do you?

Hercules nodded.

"Well... When Nattie was five, her father left her mom and her brothers."

"Really? Why?! Why did he do that?!"

"That's all I know, Son! All I know that he left and never came back. Now if I were you, I would listen to Phil's advice. Let her personal life rest until she's ready to talk about it."

Hercules sighed, "You're right, Father. I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, son." Zeus put his big fingers under Hercules's small chin, "I enjoy giving you fatherly advice. Now let's change the subject, I heard you're going to ask her to the Aphrodisia dance next week."

Hercules's cheeks were turning red, "Well, maybe. I don't know, I'm thinking about it."

"Don't think, son! Don't just wait for her to ask you! Be bold! Confident! And above all, don't let her smell fear!"

Hercules smiled, "Thanks father."

"It's my pleasure, son. I suppose you better get back to your home now."

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Good luck, son!" His statue froze still. Hercules was alone again. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push Natalie enough to not be his friend anymore.

"Maybe Phil and Father are right. I should give her time, and I should apologize! Yeah! I hope she's still not mad." He left the temple.

As soon as he left, Zeus was watching Hercules leave his temple. Zeus was a little curious about Nattie. He didn't know what, but there was something mysterious about her. Something odd. He wanted to find out!

* * *

(Nattie's POV)

Hades was in the throne room preparing our dinner. He cleared the figurines out of the chessboard, and placed a table cloth on it. He snapped his fingers, and the plates, candles that were lighted, food, and a wine-like bottle appeared on the table. "Okay, dinner is ready to go. Now I need to do something about my hair..." He looked at the mirror, and added Brimestones sulfur on his hair. Then his hair flared up yellow, "There ya go. Looking good as always!"

"Of course you do."

Hades flared up, looked behind him, and saw me standing against the cold wall. He saw what I was wearing, and he couldn't stop staring. "Ha-shi-baba! Babe, you look... You look like... A BILLION DRACHMAS, babe!" Hades flared up and muttered, "Oh great, there it goes again." He cleared his throat again, "So, you ready for this or what?"

"Uh... yeah." I sat down on my chair, while Hades went to his. I looked at the table, and it had fruit, stuffed clams, wine (At least I thought it was), and worms that were ALIVE! ECK! "Um, you should know, I don't drink," I said while looking at the wine bottle.

"I know, babe. It's not wine, it's just grape juice."

"Ah. Great." I began eating the stuffed clams, and It tasted better than all the clams I've eaten. I moaned, because it was good.

Hades didn't eat much, he waved his hand and got out a cigar. I can already smell the fumes, when he lighted the cigar up with his thumb. "So, Nattie," Hades began the conversation, "Just outta curiosity, how did you get here in the first place?"

"Huh? Oh... I don't know. I was home alone, watching the movie, then somehow I was transported here. It all happened so fast, it just happened. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter."

"Do you miss your annoying brothers and your loving mom?"

"Yeah. Everyday I've been wondering what they're doing now. I don't know if they knew I'm gone or not. I've been asking myself that question all the time."

"Well, in about two years, and after my plan succeds; you will be home in no time. So tell me about your brothers."

"Other than annoying? They're okay. They're both smart, funny, and always have my back. They're both amazing."

"Your mom?"

I raised a brow about his questions. I didn't he was this interested in my life, "Um... well, she's a great mom-"

"I'm sure she is, babe. I mean tell me the details."

"Okay, she's a doctor, strict sometimes, she had Johnny when she was seventeen-"

"Wait, she was a teenager when she had yall?"

"Yeah, it was hard for her. My parents had to work and do school when Johnny was born. Anyway, what's your family like?"

"What is there to talk about? They're annoying and snobbish!" Hades flickered red, and I can tell he didn't want to mention them again, "I don't want to talk about them, we're here to talk about you. Remember?"

"Uh... sure." I took another bite of my apple, while Hades took another puff from his cigar.

"So, tell me your likes, dislikes, anything."

"I like music, hanging out with friends, clams," I continued chuckled before eating the rest of my stuffed clam.

Hades chuckled, "Any dislikes?"

"I'm not going to tell you that!"

Hades raised his brow, while taking a puff from his cigar, "Why not, babe?"

"Because if I tell you my weaknesses you're going to use them as your advantage."

"Hm... I like the way you think, babe. I do wish that you were... a little naive."

"Why? Because you want me to agree on your deals all the time without thinking about it, like a smart person?"

"Well, yeah!"

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams."

Hades chuckled, "So... we talked about your ma, brothers, now how about your dad?"

I immediately dropped my fork in shock. This dinner was going well, until now! _Why the hell does he want to talk about HIM?!_

"Uh, babe, did ya hear me?"

"No!" I lied.

He sighed, "I said-"

"Shut up!" I didn't want to hear, talk, or think about my father.

"What did I say?!"

"Look, if I were you Hades, I wouldn't mention him again."

"Why?!"

"Because my father IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, calm down! Don't go mad woman on me!"

"I don't want to be mad woman on you, but I don't want to talk about it!" I poured my glass with more grape juice. I wish it was wine, so I could get my mind off my ex-dad. "Now, what else do you want to talk about?"

Hades stared down at me as he finished taking his long drag on his cigar. "I think you know what I want to talk about."

"You want to talk about Jerkules? Sure, let's talk about him." Seriously, I would rather talk about Hercules than my dad. "He's a hero-in-training, cluts, and hates woodshop class! That's all I have to say, now if you excuse me, I'm going to-" I paused, when I was trying to get out of my seat; I couldn't move nor get off.

As I was struggling, I looked up and saw Hades smirking at me, "What's the matter, babe? You stuck?"

I knew he had something to do with this, "What did you do to my chair?"

"Nothing, babe. Just a little something to keep you from leaving. That chair you're sitting on was the chair you'll never get off."

"WHAT?!"

"Look, babe, I knew you didn't want to talk about your personal life, so I decided to be prepared."

"Wait a minute! That whole dinner thing was a set up! YOU TRICKED ME?!"

"Bingo, so you think you're not naive now?" He chuckled.

"Okay, is this my punishment for not telling you about that time limit for Zeus?"

Hades paused and flickered red, "Babe, if I were you I wouldn't say that god's name AGAIN!"

I looked at him with confusion, "Then what is this for?"

"I want to know everything about you INCLUDING your dad!"

"Why do you want to know about my personal life?!"

"Because I'm curious. I saw you with Jerkules this afternoon."

I glared at him, "You saw that? Oh no! Not you too! I thought you don't care about my life." I didn't expect Hades to be all nosy, I thought he was better than this.

"Usually I don't care about some yutz's life, but when I got a minion with a secret- HEY! I gotta know, babe!"

I was about to throttle him, but I'm still stuck, "How many times do I have to tell you?! I'M NOT YOUR MINION!"

"What are you going to do about it, babe?! You're stuck to a chair! HA! HA! HA!"

"Okay, you are SO lucky that I'm stuck or I would've made you eat those words!"

"Ooh! I'm soo shaking in my chiton! I gotta say, babe, I'm impressed with you. While stuck in a chair, you're still a mad woman!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you're getting nothing out of me! I'm not going to talk to you!"

"Oh, but you just did, babe." Hades teleported behind me, and put his arms on top of my chair.

I sighed, "Okay, how long do I have to sit here?"

"Till you answer all my questions, babe."

"Then that will be forever!"

"Fine, then you will sit here on this chair FOREVER! Without food and water!"

"That is STUPID! You said you need me! If I die, then you won't have anyone to help you take over!"

"Babe, I'll take over with or without you!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I WILL!" Hades burst into flames. "Now, I'm going to get the Fates, and I _WILL _find out about you. Just STICK AROUND! Ha! Love that." Hades was about to leave, but when he tried to get his hand of my chair, he couldn't. Both of his arms were stuck on the chair. "Oy," Hades muttered.

"Oy what?" I asked. When I noticed Hades wasn't leaving, and his arms were still on my chair; I realized that he's stuck too. "You got stuck did ya?!"

"NO!" Hades said quickly, "I just don't feel like going over to the Fates right now. I'm going to let the imps do it. PAIN! PANIC!"

The imps scampered to us, and saluted, "Yes, your flamefullness!"

"Bring the Fates here... IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yes, sir!" The imps saluted.

"Um... sir, why didn't you want to beseech the Fates?" Pain asked.

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "You always beseech them."

"It's because he's stuck on this chair," I answered.

"Am not, babe! I just don't feel like doing it, ALL RIGHT?!" Hades flickered red, and was about to throw a fireball at the imps.

"Y-yes, your angriness!" Pain said while running out of the throne room.

"Right away, boss!" Panic cried as he ran behind Pain.

Hades groaned, "Oy, minions!"


	35. Discussing Nattie's Past part 2

Chapter 35: Discussing Nattie's past part 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Nattie's POV)

Hades and I were waiting for the imps to show up with the Fates. It's been thirty minutes, and Hades's hands was still stuck on my chair. "What's taking them so long?!" I cried.

"Who knows, babe?! They better hurry before I cramp up! Ow!"

"So you admit that you're stuck?"

"So what if I am? What's it to you?!"

"Just admit it!"

"ALL RIGHT! I am! Happy now?!"

"Actually I am, but I'll be even more happy if you stay out of my business!"

"Babe! I have your soul! Your soul is my business!"

"What does my soul have to do with anything?!"

"I don't know! I just want to know!"

"WHY?!"

"Because I do! What did your dad do to make you hate him!"

I paused then sighed, "If I tell you, would you SHUT UP?!"

"Yeah!"

"FINE!" I sighed, "He LEFT! That's what happened! He left when I was five! HE NEVER CAME BACK TO MAKE UP FOR IT! OKAY?! That's what happened! Are you happy now?!" A tear fell from my eye, and I didn't noticed.

"Why did he leave?"

"I don't know! I was five at the time!" I turned away from Hades, and I felt tears coming down from my eyes.

Hades stared at me for a few minutes, "You know, babe."

"What?" I didn't want him to see my face full of tears. I refused to show him my pain.

"I know there's more than that!"

"There isn't!" I insisted.

"Yeah, there is! I know you, babe! Now why don't you tell Uncle Hades all your problems."

"No!"

"Come on, babe! You'll feel much better if you do!"

"NO!"

"Geez Louise, babe. You are more stubborn than I thought! I just want to know."

"FINE! You want the truth so freaking bad?! Here it is! In the beginning when he left, he told me that he's going away. When I asked how long, he told me soon. I believed him... at first."

"Did he ever come back?"

I scoffed, "NO! I waited for six months for him to come home. I asked mom how long he's going to be gone, she didn't answer. Two years later, he never came home. I asked my older brother, Brandon, and he told me that he's never coming back. When I asked why, he said that mom and dad just grew apart. So much for their happy ending, huh?"

"Did you bought that story?"

"I did. A few years later, when I was twelve, I was going through my scrapbook, and saw pictures of my family... including my dad. Johnny, my other older brother, was there. I told him 'That it's too bad, mom and dad grew apart.' Do you know what he said?!"

Hades stood there, not saying anything.

I continued with hesitation, "He said, 'Yeah, for someone who was a cheater!'..." Hades's eyes grew wide in shock. Tears came down to my face, "He told me that Dad left us for SOME OTHER WOMAN! He lied to me! I was crushed! I was in pain! I felt betrayed!"

"Of your dad leaving for another babe or your family not telling you the truth?" Hades asked.

"BOTH! My dad chose some TRAMP over my mom!" I began sobbing, and I didn't care if my masscare was running. Hades was now feeling crushed, 'Oy, enough with the tears already!' He didn't intentally try to make me cry.

"Babe, don't run your masscare, now you're making me feel bad."

"I don't care!" I snapped.

"Where's a tissue when you need one?" He muttered. "You know babe, you're not the only one who had it rough. Have I ever told you the time my dad swallowed me whole? He spit me and my brother out by the time we grew!"

I paused and then stared at him, "Okay, I guess that was a little rough."

"A LITTLE?! Babe, all my brothers banished him! Zeus took over Olympus, and put me in charge of the Underworld! That day was hell, babe! At least you got some people who care about you!"

"That's true. It's just... It's just that I-I'm just..."

"Just what, babe?"

"... afraid."

"YOU?! Afraid? Babe, when I yell or lose my cool with you, you didn't even flinched! How can you be afraid when you can't be afraid of ME?! The Lord of the Dead himself?!"

"See here's the difference, Hades, I'm used to you. This..."

"What are you scared of, babe? Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll get over it soon."

"I'm afraid I'm going to be like mom, and have my heart broken just like her."

"Babe, I would tell you that it won't happen, but that will be a lie. I'm pretty sure it's going to happen, but your life won't be over. One heartbreak is not going be bad. There are worse things, believe me."

"I just don't know what to do?"

"There's one thing you _could_ do, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to here it from me!"

"What?"

"Just let it go, babe. Your dad's not worth your tears. He should be doing the crying not you! Your dad is a yutz! Okay, babe? You can't let him bring you down! You got a lot of people cared about you! Forget about him!"

I turned and glared at him from behind, "Who are you, and what happened to the real Hades?!"

He shrugged, "Probably out of the Underworld, babe." He thought to himself, _Oh, well, I tried._

"We're back!" The imps came in the room, but the Fates weren't with them.

"Uh, boys, what did I say for you two to do?" Hades was getting annoyed by the imps incompetence.

"You told us to go get the Fates," Pain answered.

"And here's another question I would like to ask... uh... WHERE ARE THEY?!" Hades's burst into flames.

"UHHHH!" Panic was shaking and stammering, "W-well, w-w-we tried, boss! WE-WE really did!"

"But the Fates just gave us this," Pain handed Hades a bottle.

"What is this?!" Hades asked.

"The Fates knew you two were stuck on the chair that you would never get off," Panic said, "so they just gave us that to get you unstuck."

"What?!" I cried, "That is going to free us?! If it's the chair you would never get off, and you got a thing to you unstuck; how come you call it that?"

"Who cares?!" Hades said as he poured the liquid, that looked like honey, on the top of the chair. His hands were sticky but the honey-like liquid did the trick. "UH!" Once he was free, he started popping his knuckles, back, and neck.

"I'm glad your unstuck, now can you free me please!" I was about to cramp up.

The imps took the bottle, and poured it on my head, my arms, and down to my back. "UGH!" I was so grossed out with the liquid all over my hair and down to my dress; I immediately got out of my chair and wiped the stuff out of my face. "THAT'S NASTY!"

"Hey, it worked, babe." Hades said. "Now boys, you poured it, you clean it. So go! GO!"

"Yes, your stickiness!" The imps said as they transformed themselves into a rag and bucket; and started scrubbing the chair.

Hades put his arm around me, as he took me back to my room. "Ugh, look at us!" I said feeling sticky all over my body.

"Well, I didn't get it bad, just a little wash."

"But it was just your hands!" I snapped, "I have it all over my body!"

Hades chuckled, "Hey, babe, too bad the get-to-know-you-dinner wasn't exactly go as plan."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Hades. If you take out the honey, the tears, and the sticky chair; it really wasn't bad."

"Same here, babe." Finally, we made it back to my room. "Well, here ya are, babe. Well, see ya tomorrow at the River Styx, babe. Night-night."

Before I reached the door knob, I turned to Hades one more time, "Hades?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"The things you said, did you mean every word?"

"Well... sure."

"So you do care?!"

"What?! No! No! I'm the Lord of the Dead for crying out loud! I don't care for anyone's soul!"

"Yes, you do! If you didn't you would've been blunt, and wouldn't be so concern about my feelings."

"I don't, babe! I just said that stuff to make you feel better."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

Hades smirked, "I sense that it worked."

"Somewhat."

"Great, now forget if I had something to do with it! And don't expect me to be like that again, okay babe?"

"Yeah, this kind of Hades creep me out a little."

"Yeah, well, the real Hades will be back tomorrow."

"And I'll be ready for him." I smiled.

"Well, whatever. See ya." As he was about to leave...

"And Hades."

Hades stopped to face me, "Yeah, babe?"

I didn't want to say it, but I just muttered it through my teeth, "Thanks."

Hades paused he wasn't used to that at all. Nobody ever said thanks to him before. He shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. Look get some shut-eye, and I'll see you in the morning. Okay babe?"

"All right, night, Hades." And for that I went inside my room for the midnight shower.

Hades stood there staring at the door way, "Night, babe."

**A/N: *Cueing the trumpets* This book has reached 10,000 veiws! I want to thank you all for your support and interest in this story! Your reviews make me a better writer and make write more chapters. Thank you all!**


	36. Dream Date part 1

Episode 6: Dream Date part 1

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

_"Aphrodite_,_ the Goddess of Love, her beauty and grace run through the ancient world." _The vase that showed a picture of Aphrodite turned, and showed a picture of mortals dancing, _"The Aphrodisia dance was held to honor her. To honor... love. To... you know."_

"Honey, you okay?" the shortest, fat muse asked.

"You don't know much about love, do you darling?" The tallest muse asked.

_"Oh, well... I-"_

"You just sit back and soak it up, baby," the shortest, fat muse said as the setting changed to highschool.

Everyone was getting stuff ready for the Aphrodisia dance. "_They're hanging the last decoration. The punch bowl is filled with the brim. The teachers are maining their stations. The music is about to begin..."_

The band started playing, and the muses started singing some more, _"Aphrodisia dance! Everybody is going to party tonight! Aphrodisia dance! Are you ready? For the time of your life?" _

Icarus was combing through his hair, but it was still the same, spikey hair from before; but he liked it that way.

_"Tonight is the night, and Cupid's in flight. Aiming his arrows of love!"_

Cupid shot an arrow at a boy, and he fell in love with a pretty girl next to him. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. As he was doing that, the girl walked away, and a bigger man came in. The boy kissed the bigger man stomach, and the man punched him.

_"It's everyone's chance to find romance under the heavens above!"_

Icarus was flirting with Cassandra, but she's not buying it.

_"Making your move while the music is grooving!"_

"Excuse me, but I don't mean to pry!" Parentheses came in, and stepped in between Helen and Adonis, who were coming too close. He put a ruler between them to give them space.

_"Aphrodisia dance! Everybody is going to party tonight! Aphrodisia dance! ARE YOU READY for the time of your life?! Aphrodisia dance! It's a party starring the Goddess of Love! Aphrodisia dance! Going to boogy at the Aphrodisia dance! TONIGHT!"_

* * *

After first period, I met up with Cassandra, and we started talking. "So Cassandra, are you going to the dance with Melampus?" I asked.

She scoffed, "No." She's now back to her gloomy self again, instead of her googly eye and lovey-dovey self.

"No? I thought you and Melampus are dating."

"We _were_. Past tense. _Were."_

"Oh, you guys broke up."

"Yeah, at first he was great, but when I really got to know him, he was... ugh! LIKE HIM!" She pointed at Icarus, who was walking towards us along with Hercules.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Cassandra."

"Sorry about what?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, it's just that Cassandra and Melampus broke up," I said.

"What?!" Icarus's eyes lit up. "YOU TWO BROKE UP, CASSI-LASSI!"

Cassandra face palmed, "Oh no."

"Oops," I whispered, "I guess it slipped out."

"So, Cassandra is now single!" Icarus put his arm around Cassandra, "Ever want to get mingle, Cassandra-BABY?"

"Get lost!" Cassandra said.

"Oh, yeah, Cassi and I were meant to be!" Icarus said to Hercules.

Cassandra and I rolled our eyes.

"So, Herc," Icarus began, "Do you have a date to the Aphrodisia dance?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I don't have a date yet. Is that a problem?"

"HERC, this dance will forever seal your place at the social order of the cosmos!"

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?"

Cassandra looked at him and stated, "For the fool who wants to fit in."

Icarus said, "It'll make or break you! Then again, I went stag last year and it didn't seem to hurt my rep."

"Better get a date," Cassandra, Hercules, and I said to each other.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, better get to class," I said, "I don't want to be late."

"Yeah," Hercules said, "See ya." Hercules and Icarus went one way, while Cassandra and I went another.

"So, Nattie, do you have a date?" Cassandra asked.

I scoffed, "Hell no! I don't even want to go!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because this dance is like Valentine's Day. And you know how I feel about Valentine's Day." I stuck my tongue out and put my finger in to make gagging noises.

"Yeah, I know. I don't have one either."

"Hey, there's always Icarus."

Cassandra groaned, "Don't remind me!"

"Even if I did want to go, I can't. I have work."

"Oh yeah. So after school, do you want to go to Pummeled Pomegrante tonight to get your mind off things or do you have to work?" The Pummeled Pomegrante was a club Cassandra and I went to. It's full of kids who were gothic, but I didn't mind.

"No, I can go. See ya after school."

"See ya."

(Regular POV)

Meanwhile Icarus and Hercules were walking to class too. They go to math class together. "So Herc, any idea who you're going to ask to the dance?"

"Well, there is... one girl I want to go with," Hercules turned and looked at Natalie and Cassandra walking back to class.

"Who?" Icarus turned around to see what Hercules was looking at. He gasped, "CASSANDRA?! You are asking my sweet, CASSI-LASSIE TO GO TO THE APHRODISIA DANCE?! NO WAY!"

"What?! N-n-n-NO! That's not who-"

"Oh, I should have seen this coming! You were just using me to get close to her! Well, let me tell you something mister, Cassandra IS MINE! And you're not going to NOT GOING TO HAVE HER!" He started putting his fists up, "Okay, it's just you and me! Come on now! Put them up!" He started swinging his arms around, but he didn't punch Hercules. "Take that! AND THIS! AND THAT! AND THIS!" After a few swings, he started panting, "And that... WHOO! Hang on! Whoo! Just give me a minute, Herc, I'm catching my breath."

"Icarus, I'm not asking Cassandra to the dance."

"Wait!" He looked up at Hercules, "You're not?"

"No! Not Cassandra." He started smiling, "Her." He pointed at the girl next to Cassandra, Natalie. The wind started blowing, and it was blowing her hair. The angels were singing, the muses actually.

"Oh!" Icarus finally understood, "You're asking Nattie to the dance, right?"

"Well... yeah."

"Good luck with that!"

The muses singing cut short, and the wind stopped blowing. Hercules turned to Icarus, "Good luck? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, in Epic Poetry class, I was with Nattie. During class, all the boys in our class were passing notes to Nattie, and all of them had the same question."

"All the guys asked her to the dance."

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Did she say yes to any of them?"

"Here's what happened, after Nattie read her poem in front of class, she finished it off saying, 'Here's my answer to all the boys who asked me out, NO WAY JOSE AND DON'T ASK ME AGAIN!'"

"She said no to all of them?!"

"Oh yeah! She said she doesn't want to go with anyone to the dance."

"How can she go to the dance if doesn't have a date?!"

"I asked the same thing, and she told me that she's not going at all!"

"She's not going to the dance?!"

"Nope. She said if one guy asked her to the dance, she would literally flip him."

"WHAT?!"

"That's what I said! But I think she's talking metamorphically!"

"Oh man! What am I going to do? I want to ask her, but I don't want to be turned down and beat up!"

"Well, why don't you asked another woman? Why do you even want to ask Nattie?"

Hercules paused and stared at Natalie, who's walking inside history class with Cassandra. He sighed, "Icarus, you have to PROMISE! PROMISE! That you won't repeat this to anyone!"

"Oh, Herc, I promise!"

"No, I mean you have to really promise! Swear on the River Styx!"

"Whoa! This promise is deeper than I thought! Oh well!" He raised his right hand and stated, "I swear on the River Styx, that I won't repeat what my pal, Herc, will say to me! I won't tell a soul! Never! EVER! EVER!"

"Okay..." Hercules took a deep breath, and said, "Well, you see... I-I got a huge crush on Nattie, when I first met her."

Icarus's eyes grew wide in shock, he screamed out, "GET OUT!"

"Shh! Yeah. I wanted to ask her out for a while, but if I do... I-I..."

"You would lose a friend, and be a loser for the rest of your life?"

"Well... Since you put it that way, yeah."

"Herc, there's only one way to get the girl without getting rejected!"

"Really?!" Hercules asked anxiously, "HOW?!"

"Three words, baby! Make... Her... JEALOUS!"

"What?!"

"If Nattie sees you with another woman, she'll be crawling to you in a heartbeat!"

"I-I don't know."

"Trust me, Herc! When did I ever prove you wrong?"

"Hmmm..."

* * *

During school, Hercules was leaning against a pillar, and saw a girl named Tempest. He took a breath, and walked up to her. He was going to ask her to go to the dance with him. As he was about to ask her, she pushed him away and walked towards Ajaks. He picked her up, and walked away.

Hercules groaned, "Ohh."

In the school fountain, Hercules saw a girl with red hair reading a book. He leaned against the fountain, as he was about to ask her; the water from the fountain spilled on the girl. She gasped and looked at herself soaking wet. She stood up and narrowed her eyes at Hercules; then pushed him in the fountain.

In Cafeteria, Hercules finally asked a girl, but it wasn't a student. It was the lunch lady!

"Sorry, sonny, that's when I'm going to pluck the hair outta my mole," she said.

Hercules groaned again, and walked away.

The last period was art class, Hercules and Icarus were walking towards the class while talking.

"What's wrong with me?!" Hercules asked.

"Oh Herc, some people have animal magenitism," Icarus said. "I mean me, and some don't. It's a facto you, buddy." They walked in and saw Nattie getting her art stuff ready. "Hey Nattie!" Icarus stood next to her.

"Hey boys," she said casually. She looked at Hercules, who was down in the dumps. She asked Icarus, "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, things didn't go well with the ladies."

"Oh, well, don't sweat it, Herc," she said sweetly, "I'm sure one girl is going to be lucky to have you."

"I'm sure he will!" Icarus looked at Hercules, and then at her. He immediately pushed Hercules towards Natalie, that caused Natalie's paint to spill.

"Hey!" She cried.

"Natalie, I-I'm so sorry!" Hercules got down, and started cleaning the paint off the ground. Natalie got down and helped him.

"Don't apologize, Wonderboy. I saw Icarus pushed you!"

"It was an accident!" Icarus cried. He was expecting sparks from them, or a little chemistry. But apparently, it didn't happen.

"Uh-huh, sure it was!"

(Natalie's POV)

After two minutes of scrubbing, we finally cleaned the floor up. I got a new easal out to make another picture.

"So Nattie," Hercules began, "Did anybody asked you to the Aphrodisia dance?"

I groaned, "Sadly, yes. Twenty guys today especially Adonis."

"Adonis asked you?!" Hercules was shaking nervously, I didn't why he should be. He knew I can't stand Adonis.

"Yeah."

"W-What happened?" Hercules asked.

I paused then told them what happened.

* * *

_Flashback: In Natalie's locker_

_I was getting ready for art class, until I had a feeling that someone was behind me. I looked over, and saw Adonis giving me his charming smile. Not that I thought it was charming I don't. Hades and Hercules can smile better than him. I rolled my eyes, "What the hell do you want?"_

_"Well, someone is not in a good mood."_

_"I wasn't... until now."_

_"Okay, let's cut to the chase. I got a proposition for you, I'm going to be elected king of the Aphrodisia dance."_

_"Okay, what makes you think you're going to be elected?"_

_"What makes you think I'm not?"_

_"The way you treat people is one of them."_

_"But I'm royalty, that's why I'm going to be king."_

_"Okay, what does this have to do with me?"_

_"Here's the thing, if I'm going to be king, I just need one thing."_

_I raised a brow, not knowing where this was going._

_"I need a queen, and I say that 'you are the fairest one of all and the most gorgeous girl in all the land'."_

_I paused for a moment, "Okay, in the first day when you asked me out, I pushed you off the balcony. Two weeks ago when you were about to kiss me, I broke your nose. Now, after all that, you still want me?"_

_Adonis smiled, "Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"As I told you before, I say that you're the fairest one of all, and you have that ruthless attitude. I need that for a queen, and lucky for you; you're the top on my list. So how about it?"_

_I smiled, "Oh, Adonis... That is so..." I took his hand, and then flipped him from behind._

_"OW!" He cried._

_"That is the most obnoxious thing I ever heard you say!"_

_"What's so obnoxious about it!" Adonis cried._

_"That kissing up to me, and treating me like a trophy is stupid!"_

_"So is that a no?"_

_"Yes."_

_He then cried in surpirse, "Yes! I gotta a date!"_

_I looked at him in surprise, "WHAT?! NO!"_

_"No?"_

_"Yes."_

_"YES!" He started smiling again._

_"Adonis, my answer IS NO! You and me are over before we even started! Why don't take Helen? I thought she's your girlfriend!"_

_"She is, but her beauty isn't compared to yours."_

_"Well, too bad! This beauty isn't going near you at the dance!"_

_"Why not? There's somebody else is it there? I need a name! Give me a name!" One guard from behind got out a piece of stone and was planning to write it down._

_"No. There's isn't somebody else. Even if there is, which there isn't, I'm not going to the stupid dance anyway."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"You heard me! Now I'm going! If you're smart, you would stay away, because if you come near me or talked to me again; I'm going to tell Helen about your unfaithfulliness. Good-bye!" And for that I slammed my locker and left the hallway._

* * *

Reality... (Regular POV)

"And did he?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah," Natalie answered, "I guess he is smarter than he looks."

Mr. Pygmalion came in and said, "Stations, people! We have art to create!"

The trio were ready to create art, until they saw a young, woman with red hair and a long green dress came in the room. "Oh, snookey-bottom," She said to Mr. Pygmalion, "You forgot your lunchy-wunchy. Come here!" She took his face, and started kissing him.

"Oh my God!" Natalie was so disgusted, she close to puking. So she hid behind her easel, pretending that she didn't see that.

"Who is that?" Hercules asked.

"Huh?" Icarus looked up and shrugged, "Oh, that's Mrs. Pygmalion."

"Mrs. Pygmalion?!" Hercules cried with surpirsed, "How did old man Pygmalion landed vision like that?!"

"I know," Natalie began, "Either she's alpha: blind, beta: a gold digger, or gamma: she's on crack. Or maybe she's absolutely insane."

"Well, the word on the street is," Icarus began whispering, "that he made her out of CLAY!"

"Get out?!" Hercules cried.

"True story! He sculpted himself a perfect woman, invoked Aphrodite, and BAMBO baby! Love connection!"

Hercules looked at Mrs. Pygmalion, then at Natalie, and then looked at the side of the room where the pottery stuff was at. He then formed a plan, he smirked, "Hmmm."

**A/N: Hey guys, I got two questions for you, and it won't be in the poll. One: Do you think I should add another OC? Two: What do you think of Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson series? I know the second question is random, but I'm just asking. Review right now!**

**Annoucement: After this episode, there will be a final chapter for the conclusion of season 1. I'm going to take a break for this story for a little bit then write season 2. Don't worry season 2 will be here soon. For season 2, there's going to be more episodes, more romance, drama, and surprises. The date for season 2 will be coming soon.**


	37. Dream Date part 2

Dream Date part 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

At nighttime, I came back home to the Underworld, the trip to Pummeled Pomegranate with Cassandra didn't help get my mind off things. Two goth boys asked me out while I was drinking (Pomegranate juice not alcohol). The weird part was in my world boys weren't attracted to me, but now boys here were asking me out. Maybe Cupid shoot more arrows than I predicted. I made it back to the Underworld, pass the boat ride, and up the stairs.

"Hey! I'm home!" I cried as I entered to the throne room. I came inside, but didn't see Hades. Instead I saw Pain and Panic throwing their _own_ party. They were spray painting a picture of Hades with a mustache on the wall; they didn't notice me. While they were snickering, I decided to scare them with my Hades impression. I've been practing, the imps fall for it every time, "Hello boys. I'M HOOOMMEEE!"

Once I made my Hades's impression, the imps dropped their stuff and yelped with fright. They started shrieking, bowing down with their faces touching the ground, "HADES, PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Pain cried. "IT WAS JUST A JOKE! I SWEAR!" Panic cried. They were shaking, and they're thinking that it's 'Roast Minions' time.

I immediately started laughing.

"Huh?!" they looked up and faced me, "NATTIE!"

I was laughing out of breath, "HA! HA! I-I can't believe- HA! HA!- you two fall for that- HA! HA!- AGAIN- HA! HA!" I was laughing wickedly, but the imps didn't find it amusing.

"You scared the life out of us!" Panic was breathing in and out rapidly.

"What are you trying to do?" Pain asked while trying to calm Panic down, "Give us a heart attack?"

I smirked, "I guess I already gave it to Panic."

"That wasn't funny!" Panic cried while breathing deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know it's not... FOR YOU TWO!" I started laughing again, but the imps just narrowed their eyes at me. I took a step forward to see the imps' art creation, "Well, well, well, it's seems to me, you two have been very bad today, haven't you?"

"Hey, we aren't the only ones that are bad!" Pain cried.

"Yeah!" Panic agreed, "You were supposed to be here at five! It's 5:25 PM!"

"So? I was twenty minutes late, big deal?"

"With Hades it's a VERY big deal!" Pain cried.

"Speaking of Hades, where is he?"

"He went to Olympus for another council of the gods meeting," Panic explained.

"Oh, when did he leave?"

"An hour ago."

"Okay, here's the plan: You two keep your mouths shut about me being late and clean up your art work; and I won't tell Hades about your art creations on the walls. Okay?"

Pain and Panic looked at each other, then looked at the Hades's portrait that started dripping. "Okay! You got yourself a deal!" Pain cried.

"But if I were, Nattie, I would start doing your chores before Hades get here," Panic said as he turned himself into a scrub brush and started scrubbing the walls.

"Oh, please!" I cried, "Before and after I clean, it would still look the same! Cold, damp, and full of dead people!"

"What about your job to train Cerberus?" Pain asked.

"Okay, that chore, I can do. I love Cerby."

"How do you get him to love you?" Panic asked, "He hates us!"

"Oh, it's really simple you have to- None of your business!"

The imps groaned and rolled their eyes at me. Pain came over and handed me his paintbrush, "Could you hold this for a minute?"

I shrugged, "Sure. So do you always do your art creations every time Hades isn't home."

"Not all the time," Pain answered while he scrubbed the wall, "we would usually come into his room, jump the bed, and sit on his chair."

"And we also go through your diary," Panic added.

I glared at them in shock, "YOU TWO DID WHAT?!"

Pain glared at Panic, "PANIC!"

Panic immediately covered his mouth, "Oops!"

I narrowed my eyes at them dangerously, "You two are SO lucky I don't have flames for hair! I would've roast you right now!"

"Hey, Nattie!" Pain said while shaking, "You don't have to worry, there were no juicy secrets in your diary anyway!"

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "It was boring! All you wrote was your time in school, your thoughts on your friends, and how much you hate Hades!"

"First of all," I began as I pointing the paintbrush at them as if it was a knife, "it's a _JOURNAL! _Okay? Not a diary! Second of all, hate is an ugly word! I never said I hate Hades!"

"Then what did you say?" Pain asked.

"I just wrote that he's obnoxious, his ego gets the best of him, fiery maniac, and he thinks he's all that!"

"So Nattie, how come you're not scared of him?" Panic asked. "Aren't afraid of Hades punishing you?"

I scoffed, "Please Panic, I'm not afraid of the dude at any day!"

"OH, you don't, eh?" a VERY familiar voice was behind me, and I saw the imps shaking with fear.

I sighed, because I knew all to well who's behind me. I asked the imps, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

The imps started nodding rapidly. I turned around, and saw Hades giving me his smirk as always. I glared at the imps and hissed at them, "You two knew he was listening?!"

"Nattie, babe, are you keeping secrets from me? That is so not like you," Hades said.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what you wrote about me in your little diary."

"It's JOURNAL! Not diary! JOURNAL! And I thought you take it as a compliment."

"I do actually, it means that I'm doing my job as a boss." Hades lowered his eyes at me. I thought he was analyzing my body, but he looked at my right side. He grabbed the paintbrush, Pain gave me.

I forgot I was holding on to it, _Shoot!_

Hades stared at the brush, and looked at the imps' art behind me, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Babe, I don't know you were in to art. I gotta say I'm touched that I was inspiration; but the mustache is throwing me off a bit." Hades's hair flickered yellow.

"Boss!" Pain said, "We tried to stop her, but she made us clean up her mess before you came home!"

My mouth dropped when I heard Pain trying to blame me. _Oh no, he didn't just say that!_

"It'S TRUE! She's a monster!" Panic cried as he got down on his knees, and held on to Hades's chition, "Please, don't leave us alone with her! PLEASE!"

"I DIDN'T PAINT THAT!" I cried, "Besides if I did, I wouldn't paint that mustache! You look way more attractive without one."

The imps and Hades turned and looked at me with a raised brow. My eyes grew wide, when I realized what I just said, _Oh my GOD! Did I just say that out loud?!_

"Time out!" Hades said as he made a time out sign, "Would you run that by me again? I thought I heard you say that I was attractive?! I mean that's impossible right?"

Before I could answer, "She did, your smartfullness!" Pain cried.

"Yeah!"

Hades looked at me with a smirked, "Babe, I'm flattered! Really I am! But that's HIGHLY unprofessional for me as your boss and you as my minion, don't you think?"

"I didn't say you were attractive!" I cried.

"Yes, you did!" Pain cried.

"No, I didn't!" I was trying so hard not to blush, but Hades looking at me was difficult, "I just said you looked attractive without a mustache! Anyway, we're WAY OFF the subject here! I didn't paint that!"

"Oh yeah?!" Panic cried, "T-Then how come you were holding a paintbrush? Hmm?"

"Pain gave it to me! And if I'm SOOO guilty then why do the imps have blue paint on themselves? HMMM?!"

Hades looked at the imps, and he knew I was right. The imps' front had small spots of blue paint on their front. They looked at Hades with a sheepish smile. Panic gave out a nervous laugh, "He-he, um..." He held out a paint bucket, "Paint?"

Hades immediately zapped them till they're black and crispy. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CLEAN THAT WALL UP, UNTIL IT SHINES!"

"Yes, your angriness!" Pain and Panic turned themselves into a scrub brush again, and started cleaning up the wall.

"But Boss!" Pain cried, "You should punish Nattie too!"

"Why should I?!" Hades asked.

"Because she arrived late today, boss!"

"Y-Yeah!" Panic agreed, "She also didn't do the chores you told her to do! She was also late last week, and the week before that!"

"IMPS NOT HELPING!" I cried.

Hades glared at me, and sighed, "Nattie, Nattie, Nattie, what am I going to do to you?"

I threw my head back and groaned, "Okay, I admit I was late, but I have a good excuse!"

He groaned, "What's your excuse this time? Spending time with Wonderbreath?"

"No, I went to a club with Cassandra. You remember her? The seer, you wanted to have?"

"Oh yeah, that Cassandra who kissed that weird, Icarus kid."

"Right. I've lost track of time so yeah, I did arrive late. Sorry."

"What club did you go to?"

"Pummeled Pomegrante."

"Pummeled Pomegrante? Is that the club where all those goth, poetic yutzes are at?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, you've been there?"

"Only one time, that place is depressing."

"Says to a guy, who is stuck here with dead souls."

"Hey, that's not my fault, babe!" Hades snapped, "Zeus tricked me to do this gig! Okay? Did you actually think I _LIKE _working here?! Do ya?!"

"No."

"Good! Now, back to business! You broke the rules, and you know what that means!"

"Punishment for me." I said giving a fake smile.

"Ding, ding, ding, we gotta winner! You babe, got some catching up to do! I'm going to double your chore time, meaning you are going to clean the WHOLE UNDERWORLD, until it shines like the top of Olympus!"

"That's impossible to do!" I cried in rage, "Before and after cleaning, it would still look like the same dirt floor!"

"Hey, that's your problem not mine! And... I'm going to make you clean the River Styx too."

"How long is this punishment going to last?"

Hades shrugged, "Till the end of the week. Why? You got plans?"

"That's when the Aphrodisia dance is at!" I cried.

Hades smirked, "Then I guess you have to miss it. Too bad, huh?" He pretended to feel bad, but I can tell he's not.

"Too bad?!" I cried angrily.

Hades was thinking, _Oh boy, here we go again. Get ready for the mad woman, Hades, because she's coming._

Pain and Panic were watching while cleaning the wall. "Here it comes," Pain whispered.

I then jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and started hugging him. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I cried happily.

The imps stopped what they're doing, and their mouths dropped to the ground. They didn't see that coming at all, they thought I was going to cry and give a drama queen performance. Hades was more shocked than the imps, _WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Time out! What just happened?! I gave her a punishment, and she's acting like I'm giving her keys to my chariot! _"Uh..." Hades was trying to find the words for it, "No problem?"

* * *

(Regular POV)

Nighttime in the Prometheus Academy, Icarus and Hercules were in art class, and making their own sculptures. Hercules was making a sculpture of a woman. He panted and muttered, "She... must be... perfect!"

Icarus was not making a woman, but making a vase, "Clay: the basic elements of earth and water taking form under my masterful hands." Then he messed it up, "Plus, it's squishy! Huh?"

Hercules finally finished making his dream date, "FINISHED!" He looked at it, but his creation didn't look as great as he hoped.

Icarus stood next to him, looking at his creation, "Oh! Hey, very interesting, creative choice there! Uh, you're going for a gorgon?"

Hercules shrugged, "Uh... well, Aphrodite will get the idea." He walked away from his hideous sculpture, and stood in the middle of the room. He cried out, "Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Passion! HERE MY PLEA!"

Then they heard a line busy, and an automated voice, "You have reached Aphrodite help line. Your beseechment is important to us. Please, hold... Thank you for holding. We realise you have your choice of deities and appreciate your patronage."

Flowers started growing from the ground, birds started chirping, and a seashell appeared from the sky. Aphrodite theme song started playing, ___Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite... The Goddess of Love!_

The shell opened, and it was Aphrodite herself. Icarus's mouth dropped, and was drawn to her beauty. Aphrodite began her introductions, "Greetings, mortals. I am Aphrodite, Goddess of..." Aphrodite paused and realized that she was talking to Hercules, "Oh, hey wait! You're like, Zeus's son! Right?"

Hercules began rubbing the back of his neck, and chuckled, "Yeah."

Aphrodite exhaled, "Oh, what a relief! All day, I have been swamped by goons who can't get dates for my dance. So, what can I do for you?"

Hercules chuckled nervously, "Could you bring her to life, please? I, uh, need a... date for the dance."

"Wait, you couldn't get a date?"

"I tried!" Hercules exclaimed, "Fighting monsters is easy, but getting a date is...hard."

"And he's trying to whoo a certain lady," Icarus added.

"Certain lady?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well," Hercules was acting nervous again, "Yeah."

"Who is she?"

"Um... she's... Nattie."

"Nattie? Was that the girl who was at the Pyanepsia festival? And the one who was helping trying to get your friend to kiss another friend?"

"That another friend is ME!" Icarus cried happily.

"And the one that you kissed? Hm?" She gave Hercules a small smirk.

"Um... uh, um, yeah," Hercules answered while blushing.

"Ooh," Aphrodite smiled, "You're in love with the girl, aren't you?"

Hercules chuckled nervously, "I-uh-uh-I-"

Aphrodite chuckled, "Okay, I see where this was going. But here's the thing I don't understand, uh, why didn't you asked her to the dance?"

"Well... she said she's not going to the dance."

"AND!" Icarus added, "He tried to make her jealous!"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Aphrodite cried, "Hold on a second, I have curls covering my ears, so I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said that your friend is not going to my dance! That's crazy, right?!"

Hercules and Icarus didn't say anything, but Aphrodite knew what they said. She was flabbergasted that one girl wasn't going to her dance. HER OWN dance! "Okay, where is she?! Where does she live?!" She cried angrily, "I need to know now!"

"We don't know!" Hercules said, "She doesn't say."

"Okay, fine, I'll find her myself. And I can't believe what I also heard! You're trying to make a girl jealous?! What is wrong with you?"

"Well..."

"Why couldn't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know! I just want to know how she feels about me, before I tell her! I want to know!"

Aphrodite groaned and muttered, "This is not going to end well. I just know it." She looked at Hercules, "All right. I'll help you the best I can."

Hercules smiled, "Great! She's over there!" He showed her his ugly girl statue.

Aphrodite was disgusted, "Ew, I'm thinking makeover." She waved her hand, and the ugly, gorgon-like statue transformed into a beautiful statue.

"Good."

Aphrodite glared at him, she knew that good wasn't enough, "Yeah, good? But?"

"But I-I really like tall girls just like Nattie."

Aphrodite sighed, she waved her hand, and the statue grew taller. "How's that?"

"Um... a little taller."

She waved her hand again, and the statue grew taller.

"Okay, good! Um... a little curvy just like Nattie." Hercules was now thinking of Natalie's curvy hips. He sighed happily.

Aphrodite waved her hand, and the statue's hips were curvy.

Hercules wasn't done, "A-a little more curvy?"

Aphrodite had enough, "Okay! That's curvy enough for you, young man!"

Hercules looked at the statue and smiled, "That's it! She's perfect! Aw, thank you, Aphrodite!"

"Uh, okay... um... aren't you forgetting something?"

Hercules was confused, what could he possibly forget, "Uh... dance, me, beautiful date..." He gasped, "The corsage!"

"Hello!" She was knocking his head as if he was a door, "Her personality?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about it yet. Uh, just make her, uh... crazy about me."

Aphrodite looked at him that said _Are you serious right now? _"Oh, okay, so beautiful and crazy about you. Digging deep, huh? Okay, here's your dream date!" She waved her hand, and was thinking the whole time that Hercules's plan to make Natalie jealous was a bad idea.

Meanwhile, Hercules's date came to life. As Icarus was watching he formed an idea; he placed his pottery creation underneath Hercules's model. The girl statue opened her eyes, and she came to life, so did Icarus's pottery. Icarus cried with joy, "OH! OH! My babies! OH!"

Aphrodite helped the girl off the stool, and led her to Hercules for introductions, "Hercules, meet Galatea. She's everything you asked for."

Hercules looked at Galatea, who had long, wavy, brown hair; blue eyes with blue eyeshadow; and a long, purple dress that was lighter than Natalie's. He was amazed, and he was now sure that Natalie's going to be jealous. He couldn't wait to show Natalie his date. "Uh... hi," Hercules said with a small smile.

"Hi," Galatea smiled back. For one moment, she jumped on Hercules and started kissing him.

Icarus wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh yeah! She's a keeper!"

Aphrodite was planning to leave, "Okay, I gotta go. I hope it works out for you." She definitely lied at that one. Right now, she's busy trying to track down Natalie, and give her a piece of her mind.

**A/N: *Cueing the trumpets, fireworks, and confetti* HURRAY! This book has made it pass the 200 review mark! I'm so happy right now, I'm literally jumping up and down! I have so many positive reviews, I didn't see any negative review. That makes me want to write even more. Thank you all!**

**Okay, few things:**

**One: Review!**

**Two: Don't forget about the Hercules poll in my profile page. Your vote counts! If you're a guest review, you can send in a review for your vote.**

**Three: Season 2 for Hercules and the Modern Girl will begin on July 4! That's right The Fourth of July!**

**Four: The reason why I asked about Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson, because I was thinking of including them in the story.**

**Five: For my OC, I was thinking it would be just a love interest. But it won't be long.**

**One more thing, here are the episodes that I _might_ include so far, but not in order. These are mostly the ones that were requested, if you want to request an episode send a review:**

Living Legend

Minotaur

Big Sink

Prometheus Affair

World's first doctor

The Gorgon

Complex Electra

River Styx

Jilt Trip

Underworld Takeover

Drama Festival

Arabian Night

The Prom

Aetolian Amphora

Song of Circe

Trojan War

Big Show


	38. Dream Date part 3

Dream Date part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades stood there in shock while I was hugging him. I cried out, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Uh," Hades stood there with confusion, "No problem?"

I leaped off of him and smiled; but I noticed his confused, goofy look, "What?"

"Babe, why aren't you complaining? I just punished you! Why are so happy?! You're not supposed to be happy, that's what a punishment is!"

"Yeah! Why is that?!" Pain asked while scrubbing.

Hades glared at the imps, "Shut up and KEEP SCRUBBING!" The imps didn't want to hear it twice, so they kept on scrubbing. Hades turned his attention back to me, "WELL?!"

"Because," I began, "I don't want to go to the Aphrodisia dance. I've been asked out by hundreds of guys today, and I've had it. I told them the reason why I didn't want to go is because I got held back from work. Lying makes me feel guilty, but because of you assigning me to do more chores, I won't have to lie and go to the stupid dance!"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. So were you late on purpose?"

"No, I really did lost track of time."

"Okay, whatever, now I gotta do my job in the Underworld. While you, my little raven, be like Cinderella and scrub the floors." He snapped his fingers, then a rag and bucket appeared, "Bada-bing, bada-boom, hop to it, babe!"

I rolled my eyes, and began working.

* * *

(Regular POV)

At the Agora Mall, all the students were hanging out. Cassandra and Icarus were sitting down; Icarus had a surprise for his sweet. Cassandra didn't look interested, "So, what is it you dragged me here to see?"

Icarus smiled, "Close your eyes."

Cassandra was mocking his tone of voice, and said, "Nooo."

"Okay, enough suspense!" Icarus grabbed his bag, and dumped the vases on the table. All the vases were hopping up and down. "Look! I made them in art class! Aren't they precious?"

"More weirdness... What are they?" Cassandra asked Icarus.

"Cassandra, they're our babies!"

Cassandra's eyes grew wide with disgust, she immediately hopped off her seat and cried out, "NEVER mention you, me, and offspring in the same sentence!" She was about to leave, but Icarus stepped in front of her.

"No, no, no, no, wait! There's more, and you don't want to miss it!"

Cassandra groaned and muttered, "Curse my morbid sense of curiosity." She sat back down, and she's not looking forward to more surprises.

Meanwhile, Adonis was sitting next to Helen. He took Natalie's advice, and picked his girlfriend to be his queen. Helen still didn't know about his unfaithfulness. He was talking to everyone about him being king of the Aphrodisia dance, "Naturally, Helen and I will be elected to be king and queen of the Aphrodisia dance. Who else even stands the slightest chance. I mean-" He stopped speaking when no one was paying attention to him. "I'm speaking here! Why isn't anyone listening?! Hello!" He looked over, and saw that everyone was staring at Hercules with his new date, Galatea.

Hercules was smiling and feeling proud. He was glad that he's getting attention, but it was because of Galatea. He's looking forward to one thing, introducing his date to Natalie. "Hey, how's it going?" He said with confidence, "How are you doing ladies?"

When Galatea saw Hercules winking at the girls, she frowned. She didn't appreciate Hercules looking at them like that. They walked over to Cassandra and Icarus's table. "Hey guys!" Hercules said as he sat down next to them.

Cassandra was looking at Galatea, and looked at Hercules. She asked, "You did the Pygmalion thing, didn't you?"

Hercules whispered, "Not everybody needs to know it!" He cleared his throat, "Cassandra, I'd like you to meet my date for the dance, Galatea."

Galatea smiled at her and said, "Cassandra, Icarus's girlfriend?"

"That's a geek myth!" Cassandra said.

Galatea raised a brow, "Then who's girlfriend are you?"

"Nobody's."

Galatea then narrowed her eyes at Cassandra, "Are you looking?"

Cassandra sighed, "No!"

"Good!" Galatea then started clinging on Hercules, "Oh, Hercules, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Maybe, a bucket in the art class."

Hercules was now looking around, "Um, Cassandra, is Nattie here? I want to introduce her to Galatea."

"She's not, she left the club early."

"WHAT?!" He looked at his friends and Galatea, who were staring at him with disbelief. He cleared his throat, "Uh, I mean... that's too bad. She's working?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Nattie?" Galatea asked.

"Oh, Nattie is a really good friend of mine! I really like you to meet her! She's the BEST!"

Galatea raised a brow, "Huh. I will like to meet her too." She noticed the way Hercules was talking about Natalie, and she didn't like it one bit.

Meanwhile, Adonis and Helen were staring at Hercules's table. Adonis was looking at Galatea, and he was amazed. Helen asked, "Adonis, who's that new girl with Hercules?"

"Uh-zu-za-blue-" Adonis was so speechless, he couldn't talk.

Helen didn't care though, "They make such a cute couple." She got off from her seat, "I'm going to introduce myself." She then started walking away from her table.

Adonis wasn't paying attention, "Okay, get me one too."

"Um, Hercules!" She called out to Hercules and his friends. They turned and looked at her. She began, "I just had to come over and meet your friend. I'm Helen!" She started shaking Galatea's hand.

Galatea gave Helen a serious look, "Galatea."

"SUPER! Galatea, let me tell you Hercules is so kind and cute. He's a total doll!"

Galatea gave out a sneer, but the gang didn't notice, "So you like Hercules?"

"OH, I adore the beans out of him!"

Galatea chuckled and grabbed Helen's arm, "Helen, can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Abso-tivly!" Helen said as she and Galatea walked away from the gang.

Cassandra looked at Hercules, "Hm... let me ask you. Which one best describes your whole create-a-date scheme? Stupid or dementive?"

Hercules shrugged, "So I wished for a beautiful girl, who's crazy about me!" He also thought to himself, _And get Nattie jealous, I will know that she feels the same way I feel!_

"CRAZY ABOUT YOU?!" Cassandra cried, "Excuse me? Have you met Icarus?" She glared at him as he was naming his _babies._

All the vases hopped up and down happily, while Icarus name them, "I'll call you Cassandra Jr. And you Cassie! And you Cassandie! And you Cassandria!"

Hercules had a weird expression, but he shrugged it off, "Nah! Galatea's perfect. She's already making friends with Helen."

In the bathroom, Helen was shaking with fear. Galatea was holding on to Helen against the wall, but her face wasn't normal. She looked like a real clay monster with tentacle hair, "Look at Hercules like that again, and I will-" She started talking so deep and scary, "RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS!"

Helen gave out a nervous smile, "Okie-dokkie."

Galatea released Helen, and her face turned back to normal. Helen ran out of the bathroom, "It was really nice to meet you! BYE-BYE!"

Galatea returned to her table, "I'm back! Miss me?" She started clinging to Hercules again.

"You bet," Hercules answered. "Hey, where's Helen?"

"Bathroom. Fixing her face. But I'm here! And when we're together, it's like Mt. Olympus on Earth!" She laid her head on Hercules's chest.

Hercules chuckled, "It is, isn't it?" He looked at Cassandra, and she was giving them a dark glare. She's gotta feeling that Galatea was bad news; there was something about her that's now perfect.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

Back in the Underworld, I began cleaning Hades's figurines. "That's right, Cinderella, make them spotless!" Hades said as he was signing scrolls without reading them. I sighed and rolled my eyes; I may hate cleaning, but I didn't have to go to that dance. What can possibly go wrong with my plan?

Then suddenly, a bright light appeared in the Underworld. It was so bright I couldn't see, and neither did Hades and the imps. Flowers and hearts appeared, then music began playing, _Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite... The Goddess of Love!_

Aphrodite appeared, and Hades was pleased his flames came to life, "Ah-shi-BUBA! Aphrodite, you can't stay away from my charm, can you, babe?"

Aphrodite looked over and saw Hades standing there. She gasped and her eyes grew wide, "HADES?! Why in the name of Zeus am I doing here?!"

"Well, you obviously came here for a reason," Hades smirked, "You came to see me?"

She scoffed, "Not in your life. I was trying find a girl name Natalie."

Hades's smile fell, and my eyes grew wide in shock. _Aphrodite came here to see me? WHY? _"Aphrodite?" I asked.

Aphrodite looked over, and her eyes grew wider, "Natalie?! Why are you here in the Underworld?!"

"Um... What am I here? That's a very good question. What am I doing here? Um... Tell her, Hades!"

"Okay, what do you want me to tell her, babe?" Hades asked.

"Anything," I hissed, "Tell her anything."

Hades smirked at that statement that made Aphrodite suspicious. "Hades?" Aphrodite gave him a dangerous look, "Why is Nattie here? Did you kidnap her or something?! If Zeus finds out-"

"Babe, it's not at all like that! Okay. I'll tell you, why Nattie is here."

"Then spill it!" Aphrodite cried with impatience.

Hades threw his hands up, "All right, all right. Geez Louise! Calm down, I'll tell you. The reason Nattie is here is because... Because..."

Aphrodite, the imps, and I were looking at him coming up with an answer. "Because what, Hades?" Aphrodite was about to lose it.

"I don't know how else to tell you this, but," Hades grabbed me, put his arms around my shoulders, and said, "We're in love, Aphrodite!"

"WHAT?!" Aphrodite cried in shock.

"WHAT?!" I cried in shock.

"WHAT?!" The imps cried as they transformed back to their impish-selves.

"That's right," Hades was holding me tighter, "Nattie and I are soul mates! Jealous, babe?"

"WH-HOW-UH-WH-" Aphrodite looked at me and cried out, "HUH?! Please tell me he's lying through his fangs! Please tell me!"

I didn't say a word, because I was so shocked. I stared at Aphrodite, who also had a confused look on her face. Before I said anything, "Boss! I can't believe you and Nattie!" Pain cried.

"Yeah, and after one date?!" Panic couldn't believe it, he and Pain's fear came true; but it didn't technically.

"Oh MY GODS! So it is true!" Aphrodite was breathing in and out, "Okay, I should be happy for you, Hades, because you finally found someone. But you fell for a MORTAL?! A REAL MORTAL?! Hades, this is wrong, and YOU KNOW THAT?! You can't date a mortal?! What will the gods say?! What will Zeus say?! I gotta to know, how in Tartarus did this happen?!"

I want to see if Hades could keep up that RIDICULOUS lie with a good back up story. I glared at Hades, "Yeah, Hades, why don't you tell her about how we began this relationship?" I didn't know how Aphrodite will react, but I'm afraid that she's going to tell the world and Hercules! I think Hades was saying this to make Aphrodite jealous; but she's engaged, he should get over her!

"Love to. You see, Aphrodite, three weeks ago at the Pyanepsia festival, we all saw the two mortals sucking faces."

"They have a name," I added, "Cassandra and Icarus."

"Whatever! Anyway, before all that happened, and before you appeared with your flowers and rainbows, I was holding on to Nat. One look at her, and I said to myself that she is ONE beauty queen!"

"WAIT! Beauty queen?! So wait, you weren't talking about me at the Pyanepsia?"

"Nope, I was talking about my sweet, little raven right here," He patted my shoulders, "After that night, it was love at first sight, isn't that right my sweet?" He asked me as he was rubbing my arms up and down.

"Uh..."

"Play along, babe, and I'll cut off your chore time," Hades whispered as he continued to rub my shoulders.

"Uh, sure," I nodded.

"You see?"

"You won't tell anyone about this right?" I asked.

Aphrodite was more flabbergasted than ever, but she needed to know it's real love, "Okay, I don't want to ruin forbidden love. Your secret is safe with me."

"Really?" Hades and I asked with confusion.

"But how do I know that you're really in love?"

Hades and I looked at each other, asking each other the same question. So much for Hades's plan working.

"Oh, I know! I know exactly how you can prove it!"

"How?" I asked nervously.

"You two, kiss now." When Aphrodite said that, Hades, Pain, Panic, and my eyes grew wide in shock. _There is NO WAY in hell that I'm going to kiss him! _I thought to myself, _He kissed me once, but technically it wasn't a real kiss._

_NO! DON'T DO IT, BOSS!" _The imps cried in their minds.

"Fine! We will!" Hades dipped me, and smirked down at me, "You ready, babe?"

He lowered his head, and I just wanted to get it over it. As he was coming closer, I began to have cold feet. I was so grossed out, I immediately got out of his grip, "OKAY! That's it! I can go through many things, Hades! But kissing you isn't one of them!"

"We did it before, babe!"

"That wasn't a real kiss! That was getting caught up in the moment! You didn't even know about our kiss, until I told you!"

"Either way babe, I liked it, I know you did too."

I scoffed, "I did not!"

"You did so! You may think I'm obnoxious, but I know you like kissing me."

I scoffed, "Oh please! I would rather kiss a frog!"

He groaned, "There goes the attitude, Geez Louise!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second," Aphrodite began, "You guys aren't dating?"

"NO!" Hades and I cried, "No! No!"

Pain and Panic exhaled with relief.

"So," Aphrodite turned to me, "You're friends with the creep?!"

"Aphrodite, babe," Hades began, "Friend is a strong word, don't you think? I prefer to call it... a master/minion relationship you will never understand."

"Master/minion?! What is he talking about, and why are you here?!"

I sighed, _The truth has to come out sooner or later. _"Okay, Hades and I aren't a couple. I work for him, I'm his _henchwoman_ not a minion, Hades, " I glared at Hades.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, we told you why she's here, now tell us why _you're here_." He said to Aphrodite.

"I've come to find Natalie, but I didn't expect her to be here with YOU!" She turned to me, "Now why are you working for him?"

"Easy, babe-" Hades was about to do the talking, but Aphrodite cut him off.

"Hey, did I asked you? I don't think so!"

"Does it matter?" I asked, "The bottom line is that I work for him, and I don't want anyone else to know about it."

"Nattie, whatever deal he gave you, step out now it's not worth it!"

"Actually it is. Look, it doesn't matter how I worked for him! Okay?"

"Yes, it is! Now how did he get you to work for him?"

"It's an easy trade really, I scratch his back and he scratches mine."

"That's right!" Hades said, "I help her, she helps me, and everybody wins! Okay, babe? Now why don't you do us a favor, and answer our question: Why are you here?"

"I told you to find Nattie!" Aphrodite said.

"Well, congrats, babe, here she is. Bada-bing, You found her! Now is that all or you're looking for a certain someone?" He wriggled his brows at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Hades, I'm ENGAGED! Remember? Don't make me get Hephaestus!"

"All right, all right! Geez!" Hades sat back down on his throne, "But seriously, what do you want?!"

"To give Nattie a piece of my mind!"

I glared at Aphrodite, "Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Aphrodite gave out an angry glare, "I heard you're not going to my dance!"

"You heard correct."

"WHY?!"

"Because, babe," Hades stood up and face Aphrodite, "Alpha: she's being punished. Beta: Aphrodisia Dance is nothing but love-dovey; and I despise love EVEN NATTIE THINK SO!"

"Yeah, right!"

"It's true," I said.

"WHAT?!" Aphrodite cried in rage.

"And gamma:" I finished for Hades, "Even if I wasn't punished, I wouldn't want to go anyway."

"Why?!"

"I don't like dancing, and I don't feel like dating right now."

"You don't?"

"I don't!"

"Look," Hades began as he was facing Aphrodite, "I know what you're trying to do here, okay babe? You think you can waltz right in here, be Nattie's fairy godmother, and convince her to go to your little dance. Well, news flash, babe, not going to happen."

"He's right," I said, "I'm not going, but if you don't tell anyone that I work for and I live here; I'll appreciate it."

Aphrodite just gave me a glare, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I didn't know if she's telling or not. She made me nervous now. "I'll think about it," and for that she waved her hand and disappeared with flowers spinning around her and music playing.

"I think that went well," Pain said, "Don't you think, Panic?"

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "the good news is that the boss and Nattie aren't dating."

Hades zapped them the second time for tonight. He groaned, "For a good-looking goddess, she does get under my skin!"

"You don't think she's going to tell everyone that I work for you, right?" I asked.

"I doubt it."

"But what if she does?"

"She's not."

"WHAT IF SHE DOES?!"

"SHE'S NOT!" Hades burst into flames for a moment, "She's not. Trust me, she's not! I mean if she did spill the beans to Zeus, we'll laugh it off and say that Hephaestus is after Athena."

I scoffed, "You are so bad!" Hades smirked at me, and I smirked back, "In a good way I mean."

Hades shrugged, "I know. Not only that, but we'll just simply deny it. After all, it is our word against hers, right?"

I thought about that logic, and he did have a point, "Huh, you're right! It's two against one, and our word against hers. She doesn't have proof that I work for you."

"Exactly! Nattie, babe, do me a favor re-lax. Now, you have floors to scrub, and I have scrolls to sign."

I shrugged and continued cleaning the figurines on the chessboard, "Okay."


	39. Dream Date part 4

Dream Date part 4

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

The next morning, Hades teleported me to the academy. I didn't sleep at all last night, because I was still nervous about Aphrodite. I didn't know if she was going spill the beans or not, but if she did I would just deny it, like Hades told me to do. I was outside of school, sitting on the steps waiting for my friends to arrive. I looked behind me, and saw Hercules near a ballot box. I smiled, but then stopped when I noticed him being with another girl. I didn't know who she was, so I went over there to find out.

"Cast your vote for king and queen of the Aphrodisia dance," Galatea was reading scroll above the ballot box. She turned to Hercules, "What do I do?"

Hercules picked up a chisel and hammer, "You write on the couple, who you think should win."

Galatea smiled, "Ooh! Vote for us!"

Hercules smiled back, "Okay." He began writing his name and Galatea's on the stone block.

"Oh, would it be neat if we won!"

"Yeah."

"Hercules!" Hercules turned around, and saw me walking towards him. He immediately dropped the chisel, "Nattie! Um... hi! Um... H-how are you? I-I didn't see you last night."

"Oh, I got held back from work."

"Hercules, who is she?" Galatea asked as she was clinging her arm around his.

"Oh, right!" Hercules turned to me, "Nattie, meet Galatea. She's my date for the Aphrodisia dance."

"You have a date already?" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

I raised a brow, "Huh." I shrugged it off, "Um. It's nice to meet you, Galatea." I extended my hand for a handshake.

Galatea didn't shake my hand, she just stared. "Nattie, that's a weird name." Galatea narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, my real name is Natalie, but people call me either Nat or Nattie."

"Huh." Galatea turned to Hercules, "Um... Herc?" She noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her, "HERCULES?!"

"Huh? What?" Hercules turned to Galatea, "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to write our names?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hercules turned and continued writing their names on the stone. While he was doing it, Galatea turned to me and gave me a death glare.

I flinched when I saw that, _Okay. What is her problem?_

"Here we go!" Hercules placed the stone in the ballot, and placed the chisel and hammer back. "Look there's Icarus and Cassandra." He and I walked down the stairs, but then I stopped to see if Galatea was coming.

I saw her dig her hand inside the ballot box, I didn't know what she was doing; so I check up on her, "Galatea?"

Galatea turned to me, stuck her hand out of the box, and hid it behind her back, "Oh! Hi Nattie."

"I saw that." I said trying not to be accusing.

She raised a brow, "Saw what?"

"I don't know, but I saw it. Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right there."

"Okay. Don't stay there to long."

She grabbed my arm with her other arm, "Why? What do you mean by that?!" She then started to narrow her eyes at me.

"Uh... I just meant hurry up, I'm sure Hercules want you over there."

"He does?!" She immediately ran past me.

I stood there getting a little weird out, "Okay." I began to walk towards my friends.

As Hercules was walking to Cassandra. She asked, "So, where's your playmate of the month?"

"Right behind me," Hercules answered. "Be nice, okay?"

Cassandra began with a fake smile, "All sweetness and light."

Galatea appeared in between Cassandra and Hercules. I just stood there behind Hercules, while Icarus was with his babies. I didn't know how those vases were alive, but the truth was I didn't want to know. Galatea began hugging Hercules, "I'm back! Miss me?"

"So, Galatea, how do you like our school?" Cassandra asked sweetly.

"Love it!"

"What classes are you taking?"

"NONE!"

I raised a brow, and had a confused look, "None? If you're not taking classes, then why are here in school?"

"I'm sure she's here to obsessively follow Hercules, right Galatea?" Cassandra asked.

Galatea giggled, "Pretty much!"

My eyes grew wide, she's beginning to creep me out a little. Isn't Hercules worried, because I have a bad feeling about this.

During class, Galatea moved her desk closer to Hercules. In the library, Hercules was trying to find a book, but because of Galatea's clingliness, Hercules tipped over the bookshelf. In lunchtime, Galatea was all over him Hercules couldn't eat his food. In the bathroom, "Really!" Hercules said politely, "I-I can handle this one on my own." Hercules closed the door, while Galatea was waiting outside impatiently.

A few hours later, all the students were called for a student assembly. I was sitting next to Cassandra, but I was watching Hercules and Galatea, who was clinging him too much. It was starting to get annoying, but at the same time, I thinking that she's bad news.

"Nattie," Icarus said trying to get my attention.

I turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at Hercules and Galatea?"

"Because I'm worried about Hercules, I'm afraid that Galatea is getting a _little _obsessive. She's giving me the creeps."

"Or are you a little... mad that Hercules is spending too much time with him. Hm?"

I raised a brow, "Mad? Why should I be mad? I'm just worried about Hercules."

"Or are you just... I don't know... Jealous?"

I glared at him, "Jealous?! What kind of question is that?! I'm not jealous! I don't know why you're asking me that!"

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's because that there might be a chance you like him."

"Yeah."

Icarus and Cassandra looked at me in shock. "Really?!" Icarus asked.

"Yeah, as a friend! I don't think of Hercules that way at all! I'm not jealous! If Galatea wants him she can have him!" I haven't of Hercules like that before. I only like him as a friend. I turned around and saw Galatea getting all over Hercules.

Hercules said to her, "Galatea, I-I appreciate all the attention, but can we cool it down?"

Galatea shrugged as she took her arms from him, "Whatever."

"Oh, good."

"Whatever you say." She kept hugging him.

"No, see I know you mean well, but I think you get carried away."

Parentheses was standing on the stage to make his announcement, "Attention! Attention, please!" All the students stopped talking and turned to Parentheses. "Thank you! The king and queen of the upcoming Aphrodasia Dance are..." He opened his scroll to see the results, "By unanimous vote, Hercules and Galatea!" Everyone gasped.

_Okay, that I didn't expect, _I thought to myself, _Hercules isn't Mr. Popular. I may have didn't vote, but I know for a fact that Adonis didn't vote for Hercules. How can it be unanimous then? _I thought about it, then it hit me. This morning! I saw Galatea put her arm in the ballot. Could she possibly rigged it? Without a doubt!

Hercules turned to Galatea and whispered, "You didn't do this did you?" Galatea gave out her smile. That was answer enough for Hercules, he face palmed, "You did!" Galatea grabbed him, and took him up the stage.

"And where is our happy, royal couple?" He muttered, "if you have a schedule. AH! Here they are now!" Everyone started cheering. Parentheses put the royal crowns on Hercules and Galatea; he also gave Galatea a bouquet of flowers.

Galatea became a drama queen, and pretended that she didn't expect it to happen to her, "OH MY GODS! I can't believe we WON! OH! OH!"

Icarus said to his _babies_, "That's Uncle Hercules up there! Yes, he is!"

Cassandra was so creeped out, she turned to me and asked, "Would you switch seats with me, please?"

I gave her sympathetic smile and shook my head. She groaned.

Galatea was now giving her drama performance speech, "Oh! WOW! I really can't believe we won!" Hercules looked at Cassandra and me as we were disgusted by him and Galatea's drama performance. She continued, "I... I just wanna thank the boy who took me in his arms and shaped me! Hercules!" She pushed him in front of her, and the crowd went wild again.

Hercules came forward, and was about to give out his own speech, "I, uh... Th-this is a great honor, and I love to be king of the dance, but-"

Parentheses interrupted and escorted him and Galatea out, "Yes! Yes! Sorry, out of time! We really must be moving!"

I saw them walking back inside, I started following them.

"But wait!" Hercules cried, "I don't deserve this!"

"Ah," Parentheses smiled, "Humility! A fine quality!"

As they stepped inside, Adonis was already inside, and he didn't look happy, "It couldn't have been unanimous! I know that I voted for myself."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." Parentheses shrugged, "If you have a compliant, as you often do, you may logic with the student council." He began to walk away, but Adonis wasn't done.

"The king of the Aphrodisia dance is my birthright! I am a prince."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," I said as I came in. "We get it, you're royalty! Is there anything you haven't told us yet?"

"Why yes, Nattie, there is. Jerkules being king is an insult to the gods! He doesn't deserve that crown!" Adonis knocked Hercules's crown on his head. Galatea came in, and saw the whole thing. She didn't look too please. She extended her arms, and grabbed Adonis. He began screaming, "AAAHHH!"

"Galatea!" Hercules and my eyes grew wide when we saw Galatea's arms turned to snakes. Her snake arms were planning to bite Adonis. She growled at him and said, "I won't have you talking to Hercules like that!"

_Okay, Galatea is obviously crossing the line this time! _I thought. Adonis may be a jerk, but I didn't think he deserved to die.

"Galatea!" Hercules cried, "Put Adonis down! I don't want you to hurt him!"

Galatea turned to Hercules, "You don't?" She immediately dropped Adonis, "Well, okay then." She started hugging Hercules again, and I rolled my eyes. She continued, "I will never EVER do anything to displease you."

Adonis was in the ground shaking with fear, "Me neither!" He started crawling away.

"So handsome!" She began as she wrapped her arms around him, "What should we do now?"

I knew now that Galatea wasn't human at all! She's a monster stalker! She's crazy about Hercules, and I know Hercules likes her. I wanted to explain to Galatea that what she's doing was not okay. I stepped in between them, "Um, Galatea, can I talk to you for a second?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why?"

"Just want to talk."

"Yeah!" Hercules cried, "Galatea, you should get to know Nattie more."

"Well," Galatea sighed, "If you say so, I'm going to miss you!"

"Yeah," Hercules walked passed Galatea, and whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

"Just get out of here, okay?" I whispered back. Hercules looked back, and Galatea was waving at him. He immediately ran away.

"Right this way, Galatea," She and I went to the girls' bathroom.

"So, what's on your mind?" She asked sweetly.

"I know you tampered the votes."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah, and I also know you're crazy about him. And I do mean crazy."

"Oh, yes, he's my dream! My sun, moon, and stars!"

I raised a brow, "Okay, anyway, I know you care about him, but I'm sure Hercules will appreciate it if you could... give him some space."

Galatea glared at me, "Space? What do you mean space?" She then narrowed her eyes at me.

"I mean, that you're being too... clinging. Guys don't like obsessed girls, I think you should give him a break, until the dance tonight. I'm sure you two love birds, will be doing plenty of clinging tonight. Right?" I gave out my award winning smile, but Galatea's face expression didn't change.

"Oh! I know what you're trying to do!"

"You do?"

"You're trying to get keep me out of the picture, so you could have Hercules for YOURSELF!"

My eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! You are after my boyfriend aren't you?!"

"What?! No! NO! NO! NO! I'm just saying-"

"Look! Let me tell YOU something!" She was walking towards me with a furious look in her eyes, "I've seen the way Hercules looks at you, and I've seen the way you look at him! But here's the thing..." Her right arm immediately extended and grabbed my throat.

"Whoa!" I cried, as I felt her holding my throat tightly. I started gasping for air.

"HE'S MINE! No one is coming between me and him! Let me give you a warning," She started pressing my throat harder, I started choking and gasping. "Stay away from him, and we won't have problems. If you don't stay away, someone's going to get hurt. Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

I didn't move or speak, even I wanted, which I don't, I couldn't. I'm not going to let that woman talk to me like that. If she did kill me, Hades will bring me back to life, right?

"AM I CLEAR?!" She pressed me harder.

I turned to narrow my eyes at her, we were having a mean staring contest. It was like playing a death game, one blink and someone dies.

"Galatea?" Hercules said from outside, "Nattie? Are you ladies okay in there? I heard some yelling."

"Everything's fine, Herc." Galatea turned to me, and hesitantly released my throat. I held on to it, and started coughing. "Well," She smirked, "It seems we have an understanding, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at her dangerously, "Yeah, it seems like we do!" I came to her face and muttered to her, "If you think he loves you, wait till he sees the real you, you psychopathic, little bi-"

"Ladies? Are you okay?" Hercules asked from the outside bathroom.

"Coming Herc!" I said sweetly. I looked at Galatea again with a death glare.

"Okay, no one talks to me like that," Galatea hissed.

"Here's the thing, Galatea. No one threatens me like that and gets away with it. Someday maybe today you'll pay for it."

"Just stay away from Hercules!" Galatea walked out the bathroom, and into Hercules's arms. "I'm back, miss me?"

"So what do you think of Nat?"

"Oh, she and I have an understanding. Right Nat?"

I smiled, "Oh yes, we do, Galatea."

"Well, great." Hercules said, "Um, Galatea, how about you and I take a walk."

"I love that!"

"Well," Hercules turned to me, "Bye, Nat."

"See ya," I said. As they began walking, Galatea turned and gave me a secret sneer. I sneer back, but more deadly. I whispered to myself, "Damn her."

* * *

I put up all my books back in my locker. I still didn't get over that confrontation with Galatea; I still feel the soreness in my throat. I started rubbing it, but it didn't help. As soon as I put my books up, I slammed my locker door in frustration.

"Someone's not in a good mood," I turned around and saw Cassandra standing there.

I groaned, "Yeah. I had an interesting conversation with Hercules's girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" I continued rubbing my throat.

"Where is Hercules and his playmate?"

"He said that he was going to take a walk with her."

"WHAT?!" She started freaking out, "Don't tell me that he's alone with her!"

"He is, why?"

Cassandra grabbed my arm, "Nattie, Hercules is in trouble! We got to save him!" She started running while holding my arm. I had no choice, but to follow her.

"Cassandra, why?!"

"I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

(Regular POV)

Hercules was with Galatea on the beach. He began talking, ""Galatea, we gotta talk. You're a nice girl. Perfect even... in some ways, but I don't think it's working out."

Galatea grabbed him to get him to look at her, "Is it me? Cause I-I can change. Would you like me to be taller?" She grew taller. "Shorter?" She shrunk an inch. "Something more exotic?" Her brown hair changed into green snakes.

Hercules eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. "No, no, no, t-that's not the problem. I want you to be your own person-"

"Okay, I'll be my own person!"

"YOU CAN'T, cause... I didn't make you that way," Hercules sat down on a rock, "Look what is that?" He pointed at the sky.

Galatea looked up and answered, "The sun."

"And if I say the moon-"

"Did I say sun, I meant moon!"

"See what I mean? I'm sorry Galatea, I don't want to hurt you like this, but t-there's someone else."

"WHAT?!" She grabbed him to face her, "Who is she?!"

"I-I-" Hercules was now feeling uncomfortable.

"Is it that Helen girl?"

"No, I-"

"The lunch lady from the cafeteria?!"

"N-N-NO!"

"Is it that Natalie girl?!"

Hercules paused and looked away.

"IS IT?!"

Hercules sighed, "Yes."

"WHAT?!"

"Listen, Galatea, the only reason I created you was to make her jealous, but now..."

"I can't believe this! YOU LOVE HER?!"

"Galatea, I'm sorry, but..." He got up and walked away, "It's over."

"But-BUT IT CAN'T BE OVER!" She extended her arms, grabbed his body, and pulled him towards her. "I WON'T LET YOU GO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M CRAZY ABOUT YOU!"

Then a chariot with a horse came to the rescue, and crushed Galatea's arms. It also pushed Galatea into a rock, and she was crushed back to original clay. Hercules looked up and saw Cassandra and Natalie coming to the rescue. "Come with us, if you want to live," Cassandra said as she held her hand out for him. Hercules didn't hesitate as he took her hand. The girls pulled him inside the chariot. Cassandra slapped the reigns, and the horse started galloping away from Galatea.

"Cassandra, Nat, how did you two know I'll be in trouble?" Hercules realized that Cassandra was psychic, "You have a vision, right?"

"She didn't have to," I said.

"She didn't have a vision?"

"I have an extensive experience with obsessive affection," Cassandra explained.

"Okay, Cassandra explained to me somewhat, but I want to hear it from you!" I said, "You made your girlfriend out of CLAY?!"

"Well..." Hercules was beginning to speak, but he was interrupted by Cassandra.

"NO TIME!" Cassandra cried. "LOOK!" They turned around and gasped. Galatea was catching up to us by riding a clay wave. Hercules was holding on to Cassandra's reigns and begin slapping it faster. Cassandra and Natalie cried out, "Icarus, now!"

Icarus was on top of the cliff and shouted, "Attack, my potties! Attack!" His pottery collection got onto Galatea, and begin to cover her body.

"WHAT?! HEY!" She cried, as the last vase came falling on top of her.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

After all that chasing, Hercules tied covered Galatea up, and I rode on Pegasus with him as he was taking Galatea to a small island. Hercules was explaining the situation while riding with Pegasus. "Hercules, why did you do something like that?" I asked. "Why couldn't you just get a date the regular way?"

"I couldn't find a date, all right. The Pygmalion thing was all I got. I just said to Aphrodite that I want my date... crazy about me."

I hit his back hard.

"OW!"

"CRAZY ABOUT YOU?! Are you insane?!"

"Well, I didn't know she would be THIS crazy!"

"Well, she was THIS close to killing me in the bathroom today!"

"WHAT?! Nattie, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Would you believe me?"

"Yes!"

"You would?" I raised a brow.

"I would! I will always believe you and would never judge you!"

I glared at him, and paused for a minute, "Really? You wouldn't judge me?"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Okay, if I did something you wouldn't like me to do, then would you?"

"Of course not! I care about you, Nattie, no matter what you do."

_Really? He cares about me this much? What if? NO! I'm not going to tell him. It might jeopardize me and Hades's plan! I can't let that happen._

"Nattie, is there something you want to tell me?"

I looked at him for a moment, then shook my head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure. If there something going on, I will tell you, but there's nothing going on, all right?"

"Okay, if you say so." Meanwhile, Galatea was struggling to get out of the vase covering. Hercules began talking to her, "Galatea, I hope we can still be friends! You'll find someone else soon I'm sure! It's not you it's me! I promise it won't hurt as much tomorrow!" We arrived at the island, and Icarus's pots threw her to the island. "I got some growing up to do! I'm just not ready for this kind of commitment!"

We began flying away from the island. Hercules pull the rope, and was holding onto Icarus's _babies. _I patted his shoulder, "Don't sweat it, Herc. You did what you have to do."

Hercules sighed, "I know. She was dangerous!" All the pots agreed, and so did I; I really hope I won't see Galatea again.

**A/N: Do a few things, Review, favorite or follow, and check out the poll. About Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson, I might be doing Kingdom Hearts; and I might be doing the movie version scene of Percy Jackson. I haven't read the book, but I love the movie. About my new OC, he's only going to feature one episode of the Hercules series. That's all the info I'm going to give you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	40. Dream Date part 5

Dream Date part 5

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

I came back home to the Underworld, and I still felt the soreness in my neck. The way Galatea strangled me was painful, but I was lucky she didn't claw my vain. "Okay, Hades, I'm home! What do you have in store for me?"

I then heard hissing noises from behind, I turned around and gasped when I saw two-headed dragon from behind. But then I groaned, "Pain, Panic, I know it's you two."

The two-headed monster paused, then transformed back into their impish selves. "How did you know it was us?" Pain asked.

"Well first of all, your heads are the give away. Second: if you guys were really the monster, you would've eaten me or flamed me by now."

"Hm, she's gotta point," Panic said.

"Where's Hades?"

"He went to Olympus," Pain explained.

"Again?" I raised a brow, "That's the second time this week!"

"Well, this time he was forced to go to the Aphrodisia Olympus party."

"I thought he said he wasn't going to any party."

"He was _forced, _Nattie. _FORCED _BY Zeus."

"Oh. You know he could've made an excuse not to go."

"Do you have a problem with him leaving?" Panic asked.

"No, it's just... well, ugh, never mind. Did the boss have the list of chores he wants me to do?"

"Yes, all right here!" Pain handed me a long scroll of chores. I began reading it:

_"I. Scrub the floors._

_II. Polish my throne._

_III. Clean my chessboard._

_IV. Do my laundry._

_V. Shampoo Cerberus._

_VI. Feed Cerberus._

_VII. Train Cerberus._

_VIII. CLEAN THE RIVER STYX!_

_IX. Do whatever this list says, and get it done fast!... Or else."_

"He told us to tell you that you better wear a swimsuit in order to clean the River Styx!" Pain said.

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "he said you have to clean the whole River Styx, inside and out."

"But didn't he notice that the River Styx has full of DEAD PEOPLE!" I cried.

"That's why he recommended a one-piece instead of two."

I rolled my eyes, and said sarcastically, "Wow, I appreciate him caring about me and my safety. All right, as soon as I changed I'll begin my chores, okay?"

"Hey, Nat, have you been wrestling?" Panic asked.

I glared at him, "No, why do you say that?"

"Because you got a big bruise on my neck!"

My eyes grew wide, "WHAT?!" I rushed to my room, but the imps followed me. I looked around for a mirror in my room, and spotted my huge mirror in the side of my room. I looked at my neck, and Panic was right. I had a small size, black bruise on my neck, "Oh my gosh, Galatea!"

"Galatea?" Panic raised a brow, "Who's that?"

"Is that the name of your bruise?!" Pain asked. Panic and I gave Pain a weird look. "Because I have a rash name Rachel, do you want to see?"

I glared at him with disgust, "NO! You two get out right now!" I pushed them out of my room without touching Pain's rash.

"Who's Galatea?" Panic asked again.

"She's nobody! AND NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Just don't tell Hades, okay?!" I slammed the door in their faces.

"Oh, Nattie," Pain began, "You are going to tell us, who Galatea is!"

"Oh?! And what makes you think that?!" I asked.

"Because if you don't tell us," Panic began, "then we will tell Hades about that bruise!"

I paused then opened the door, and saw them looking at me with a smirk on their faces. I narrowed my eyes at them, "You wouldn't?"

"Normally we would!"

"NOW SPILL IT!" Pain demanded.

I paused for a moment, and sighed, "Look, Galatea is just Hercules's ex-clay-monster-girlfriend, who hates my guts. We had a confrontation, she gave me this bruise, and that's that! Don't tell, Hades, and we won't have problems! Okay? Bye-bye!" I then slammed the door on their faces.

"Sheesh! Touchy!" Panic cried. He looked at Pain with a raised brow, "You name your wounds?"

"Uh... no!" Pain said quickly, and immediately changed the subject, "Look, let's just go make sure Nattie does the chores that we were assigned to do anyway."

"Very clever of giving her our chore list, I didn't want to train Cerberus! He scares me!"

"Thank you. Cleaning the River Styx was the only she had to do, but..." He smirked, "We got to teach her not to mess with Hades's minions."

"You know Hades and Nattie are going to kill us if they find out about this. Right?"

"You mean IF they find out."

Panic paused then smiled, "... If... If is good."

In my room, I went to my make up bag, and started putting foundation on my bruise. I was trying not to make it look noticeable, but just hard to see.

* * *

It's been four hours, and I clean the throne room, train Cerberus, and I skipped the laundry and started cleaning the River Styx. I didn't jump in, I was cleaning the sides of the pool. Every time someone was planning on grabbing me, I just give them the cold glare; and they just keep on going.

As I was cleaning, I heard footsteps; I turned around and nobody was there. I shrugged it off, but then I heard a door slammed. I turned around, and the door that I entered closed. "Hello?" I asked. "Pain? Panic? Hades?" Then I heard more footsteps, but I didn't see anyone. "Okay, imps, if this is a joke to get me to scream, you got me!" I didn't hear a response, but I heard a chuckle. "Okay, guys, this isn't funny!" Then the chuckle became louder and more woman-like. I was now getting nervous, "Guys?"

I was thinking that the River Styx was getting to me. I'm now thinking that if I just do my work, I can get used to this place. The River Styx give me the creeps, I know I've been living in the Underworld for five weeks, but I've never been to the River Styx before. I think this was all in my head.

Suddenly, someone pushed me in the river! "AHH!" All the souls were all over me, and was struggling to get out of the water. I was coughing and choking; I threw punches and kicks, and finally I got the souls off me, and out of the water. I began coughing.

"Hello Natalie! Miss me?"

I turned my head to the right, and saw a clay woman covered in seaweed standing there; not just any clay woman, GALATEA! I gasped, "Oh my gosh, Galatea!" I begin to chuckle nervously, "How are you? You're looking nice today. H-How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you," Galatea said with a smirk.

"Oh, did you? May I ask why?"

"Nattie," She begin to look around the room. "I have no idea you work in the Underworld."

"Well, I guess you know now that I live here. But you didn't answer my question."

"I've come here to keep my word. We had an understanding, remember? I told you that if you don't stay away from Hercules someone's going to get hurt."

"Look, you already gave me a bruise, now why don't you just leave me and Herc alone!"

"I WON'T DO THAT! I love Hercules, but he loves you! In order for him to love me, his number one love has to DISAPPEAR!"

I gasped, "When you say disappear, do you mean abbra-ca-dabra and POOF; I disappear and reappear again?"

She shook her head, "No. Disappear as in joining the River of Souls! YOU WILL BE DEAD!"

"Galatea," I was trying to talk sense into that clay monster, "don't do anything you'll regret! If you love Hercules, you wouldn't do this to him! He cares for you, but he-"

"HE LOVES YOU! Don't you know the reason why he created me?!"

"So he can have a date for the dance."

"NO!" she roared, "He was only using me to make you jealous!"

My eyes grew wide, "WHAT?!"

"Yes!"

"B-but that can't be true! Hercules isn't in love with me!"

"Yes, HE IS! He told me himself at that little walk on the beach, right before YOU and that Cassandra girl showed up!"

_NO WAY! I can't believe this is happening! She's lying! Hercules isn't in love with me... is he? _I shook my head, and focused on my situation, "Listen, Galatea, please if you do this, Hercules will never forgive you!"

"I'm doing him a favor! By getting rid of you, he'll only have one other person to be with! AND THAT... IS... ME!" Her hand changed into a clay knife; and she raise her arm up and attempted to stab me, but she missed. She kept on trying to stab me, but I dodged to every stab she made.

I was crying and calling for help. "PAIN! PANIC! HELP ME!" I knew now that's it's pointless, the imps hate me, and Hades didn't care about me. He said so himself. Cerberus was locked up and was napping. So clearly, I'm all alone.

Galatea jumped on top of me while holding that knife. I was holding her arm trying to keep that knife from going anywhere near me. I was still crying and calling for help. Galatea chuckled, "Forget it, Natalie! Nobody especially those idiot imps will come and save you!"

I took my knee, and hit her in the stomach. She released me while holding her stomach, "OW!"

I was breathing rapidly, while Galatea gave me her it's-time-for-you-to-die look. "Fine! I guess you'll have to die the hard way!" She changed her knife hand back into her regular hand, and she grabbed me by the throat and threw me in the river. The souls were all over me, but I was swimming to the edge. However, Galatea was holding on to my head, trying to keep my head underwater. I was choking and coughing water.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Galatea turned around, and someone pushed her into the river. She came up, but all the souls were all over her. I gasped for air, when I didn't feel Galatea's hand on my head. I looked up and saw my rescuers, Pain and Panic.

They reached their hands out for mine. "Come with us!" Panic cried.

"If you want to live!" Pain added. Without hesitation, I grabbed their hands, and they pulled me out of the water. We were all running away from the river, and into the halls.

"Where..." I began coughing, "are we... going?!" I asked while coughing out the water in my lungs.

"Just follow us!" Pain snapped.

"And hurry too!" Panic added while breathing faster than I was breathing. We went passed the throne room, and through the halls. After going through the maze, "HERE!" the imps cried as they began to press stone bricks on the walls.

"What are you two doing?!" I asked.

"Getting you outta here!" Pain cried, "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" After pressing one more stone, the bricks that the imps pressed opened a secret door.

"What is that?"

"It's our secret door out of here! Nobody even Hades know about it except us!" Pain explained.

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "Every time there's an emergency, we always use this passage to get the quicker way out of the Underworld!"

"Come on!" Pain cried, "Get out of here before that monster finds us!"

"Right, those souls won't hold her long!"

There was so much to process, the imps were helping me. Why was that? "Okay, why are you two showing me this passage?!" I asked, "Why did you save my life?! I thought you two hate me!"

The imps looked at each other and back at me. "Nattie," Pain began, "We have a complicated relationship! You understand that!"

"Yeah," Panic said, "We do things to each other all the time."

"But?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"But we don't hate you!" Pain said, "We never did!"

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "We had our moments, b-but we didn't want anything bad happened to you!"

"That and Hades will kill us if something did happen to you!"

"And Galatea calling you two idiots?" I added.

"That too!" the imps cried. "Now get outta here!" Pain cried as he pushed me inside.

"Thank you!" I cried; but before I went inside, I turned to the imps.

"What are you waiting for?!" Panic cried.

"For the record, Galatea is wrong! You guys are not idiots!" And for that I went inside the passage.

As soon as I was inside, the stone wall door closed. "Did you hear that?!" Panic literally cried to Pain, "She said that we weren't idiots!"

"I know!" Pain began crying, "That was the sweetest thing, anyone has ever said to me!"

"And me!" Panic added.

"You too!"

Panic started to panic, "So, what do we do?! What do we do?!"

"Uh... Get the boss!" Pain cried.

"Good idea!" Panic and Pain rushed out of the Underworld, and went to Olympus to get Hades.

* * *

(Regular POV)

In Aphrodite's temple, everyone including Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus were at the Aphrodisia dance. Everyone was having fun except for Hercules. He couldn't get over what happened earlier. He told Parentheses what happened, and he gave up his crown as king of the Aphrodisia dance.

"So Galatea could not be here tonight." Parentheses began, and muttered a few other words, "(Due to the fact that she's a mutating clay monster.) So we were forced to choose a new king and queen. Please welcome..." the curtains were opened and revealed the new king and queen of the Aprodisia dance, "Helen and Adonis!" Parentheses announced, "(Who's father has just made a sizeable donation to the academy)"

Helen and Adonis were waving to the crowd. But Helen didn't feel right about this, "A-Adonis, he made it sound like you bought the election."

"With surprisingly, affordable it was," Adonis said. Then he began talking to the crowd, "YES, IT'S ME!" The crowd was cheering, but the only people weren't cheering were Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus.

"Oh no, did I tell the sitter to read a story?" Icarus asked Cassandra, "You know because Cassie won't sleep without a story."

"Any chance we could leave Icarus on that island?" Cassandra asked Hercules, "I'm sure Galatea could use the company."

Hercules groaned, "Oh don't remind me! This is all wrong! I-I can't just leave Galatea in the middle of the-"

"HERCULES!" a woman voice cried.

Hercules turned around, and saw the doors opened. Natalie was there, and she was so shaken and fearful right now. Hercules smiled at first, "Natalie, I didn't know you were-"

Natalie looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Wonderboy, thank God, you're still here!" She began to hug him while catching her breath. Hercules face changed to concern, "Nattie, w-what's wrong?!"

"S-She's back!"

"W-Who's back?!"

"She's was there at my place, and she didn't come for a friendly visit!"

"WHO?!"

"Uh, Herc," Cassandra pointed at the doors, and another unexpected revealed to be wet, clay formed, Galatea.

"Oh my gosh! She's here!" Natalie hid behind Hercules.

"Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you!" Hercules cried.

"I'm BACK!" Galatea began with a scary voice, "MISS ME?!" Galatea's arms turned to chains and it extended across the room. All the students were dodging, "WATCH IT!" They cried.

The chains grabbed Hercules, and it pulled him towards Galatea.

"HERCULES!" Natalie cried.

"NATTIE!" Hercules cried.

"Hercules," Galatea began, "You, me, dance NOW!"

"Sorry, Galatea, but I'm sitting this one out," Hercules yanked her out of him, and ran towards her to finish her off. But a pillar, that turned out to be Galatea transformed, grabbed his body. Hercules pulled himself out, but Galatea was still holding on to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pain and Panic arrived at Olympus, and they were facing Hermes.

"But it's really _really _IMPORTANT!" Panic cried.

"Sorry, boys," Hermes said, "You know the rules: no minions allowed."

"But it's a matter of life and death!" Pain cried. "Well, mostly death."

Hermes sighed, "I still can't let you two in. Policy, babes."

"Well, how about you get Hades? It's important that he should be in the Underworld RIGHT NOW!"

"How big is the emergency?" Hermes lowered his sunglasses to look at Pain and Panic.

"HUGE EMERGENCY!" Pain cried.

"BIGGEST EMERGENCY!" Panic cried.

"IT'S HAVING TO DO WITH LIFE AND DEATH!" Pain cried.

"Please hurry, get Hades out here, PLEASE!" Panic cried.

Hermes paused and sighed, "Okay, be right back, babes!" He flew off for a second. One second later, a black colored smoke appeared.

"HADES!" the imps cried cheerfully.

"Just in time, boys," Hades said, "For the first time, you did something right."

"Really?" Pain asked in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you did- WHOA!" Hades ducked down as a chair came flying by.

"DON'T COME NEAR MY KORE AGAIN!" a woman voice cried.

"Demeter, babe, all I said to your daughter was that her dress works for her curves! It was a compliment! WHOA!" They ducked down as another chair flew by.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU HEAR ME, HADES?! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Oy! Let's get out of this joint!" Hades snapped his fingers, and they reappeared back in the Underworld. "Okay! So, Hermes said that this is a matter-of-life-and-death-emergency. Is that right?"

"Yes!" the imps cried.

"Okay, it can't be that big of emergency, because this place is supposed to be... dead all right?" Hades glared at them, "Nobody came to life right?"

"No."

"Okay, just checking, then why did you two drag me down here?"

"This isn't a business emergency, boss!" Pain cried.

"Yeah," Panic said, "It's a minion-is-going-to-be-DEAD-EMERGENCY!"

"Come again?" Hades asked, "And where's Nattie? Is she still doing the chores I gave her?"

"Here's the thing, boss." Pain began, "Nattie... isn't here at this moment."

Hades burst into flames, "WHAT?! I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER! I gave you boys, one task! AND what did you do?! YOU LET HER ESCAPE THE UNDERWORLD... AGAIN!"

"But sir," Panic began while shaking with fear, "You didn't hear the rest. Nattie had to leave."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because there's a clay monster after her, and she is going to KILL NATTIE!"

"WHAT?!" Hades turned back to blue and stared at them in disbelief for a second. "Okay, where is Nattie?! Do you boys, have any idea where she could've gone?"

* * *

Back in the Aphrodite temple, Galatea was holding on to Hercules, while still in pillar form. Hercules used his strength, and broke the ropes that he was tied to. He grabbed a broken curtain, and covered Galatea. She then transformed into scissors and cut the curtain to break free. Hercules then started running away from Galatea.

Cassandra and Icarus was sitting on the table watching the action as if there's nothing wrong.

As Hercules climbed up the stairs, his legs were grabbed by Galatea's extended clay arms. Natalie was watching this, and she was worried about Hercules. She looked down, and noticed a piece of rock on the ground. She picked it up, and threw at Galatea. "OW!" Galatea cried, as she turned to face Natalie.

"HEY, Galatea! Do you _really_ want me dead?"

"YES! Natalie, I knew I would find you here with Hercules! This is for you, Wonderboy!" Galatea was using my nickname for Hercules. That made Natalie mad, nobody uses the nickname except for her. She picked up another rock, and threw it at Galatea. "OW!"

"Nobody calls him, Wonderboy, EXCEPT ME!"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

Natalie getting Galatea's attention gave Hercules the opportunity to break free from Galatea's prison arms. He grabbed a pillar, that was holding the Aphrodite statue, and smashed Galatea's arms. The Aphrodite statue was rocking back and forth, until it fell to the ground. Then fire began to build, and burn the Aphrodite statue. "FIRE!" A random student cried.

"Please, nobody panic!" Parentheses try to comfort the students, but he's feeling just as nervous as the other students, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

As the fire started to build a bigger fire, Natalie and Galatea were facing each other. Galatea then turned to Hercules, and attempted to grab him again. "OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Natalie jumped on top of Galatea, and began to tackle her.

"GET OFF ME!" Galatea cried.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"I'm not going to hurt him! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Galatea pushed Natalie off of her, and Natalie fell into a pit of fire. Natalie sat up, and noticed that she's really closed to flames. She began screaming, "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"NATTIE, NO!" Hercules was running after her, but he was stopped by Galatea. He held onto a pillar, as she was pulling him towards her.

"Don't play hard to get!" Galatea cried, "It's for the best, Wonderboy!"

"NO!" Hercules released the broken pillar, and it was rolling towards Galatea. It knocked her down, and it joined Natalie into the pit of flames. They both were panicking. "HELP ME!"

"GALATEA! NATTIE!" Hercules was running after them. He noticed that Galatea was on the right side, and Natalie was on the left side. Who was he going to choose to save first: Natalie or Galatea?

**A/N: Who is Hercules going to save first: Natalie or Galatea? Please leave a review.**


	41. Dream Date part 6

Dream Date part 6

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

I was struggling to breath, and I feel like I was about to pass out. I couldn't take the flames anymore, I knew now that I was going to die. I hope Hades had an ability to bring people back to life. I was thinking that Hercules wasn't going to rescue me in time.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then the next I gasped. I was lifted in the air, and I didn't know what's going on. Before I can even think, I noticed that I was lying on the balcony. I started coughing for air, but then I noticed there was more smoke in front of me, but it wasn't fire smoke. I looked up, and saw that it was none other than the god I didn't expect to see, "Hades?!"

"Mmm... Nattie. Miss me, babe?"

"Hades, how-" I continued coughing, "How did you know I was here?" Hades just looked at me, because he knew I knew. "The imps told you, right?"

"Oh yeah. They told me a great story how a mutating, clay woman was going to kill you. I've came here, because I expecting a girl fight but THIS!" He looked downstairs and smirked, "If Aphrodite is doing a new thing for her dance, I gotta say I like. I mean look at it, there's chaos, destruction- nice touch."

I continued coughing, "Hades, why didn't you just wait till I die, and then bring me back?"

"NATTIE!" Hercules cried as he entered the fire. Hades and I were looking at him. I now realized that I need to get down there, and let him know I'm safe.

I turned to Hades and said, "Look, I appreciate rescuing me and all, but you need to go!"

"What?!" Hades said while laughing, "And miss this? No way! And Jerkules is in there, I hope he goes on a road trip to the dead. I have a special spot for him and his high-and-mighty dad." Hades was forming a fireball in his hand.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I pulled his hand away that caused him to miss his shot.

"HEY!" His fireball went through the ceiling.

"WHOA!" Icarus cried, "Where did that come from?"

I was on top of Hades's back. "HEY, GET off me!" Hades cried.

"Look," I hopped off of him, "You need to get out of here now! If anybody see us together-"

"Re-lax, babe, you just do your lying gig, while I stay here, and enjoy the show."

I rolled my eyes at Hades, "I gotta go! Don't do anything stupid!" I rushed downstairs, and joined the Icarus and Cassandra.

"Please Nattie, do you think you can just order me around..." Hades smirked as he was forming another fireball from his hand. "I don't think so."

"Nattie!" Hercules cried for me inside the flame pit.

"HERCULES!" I cried for him. Hercules, Icarus, and Cassandra looked at me in shock.

"NATTIE!" Cassandra, Icarus, and Hercules cried together.

"How did you get out?" Hercules asked.

"HELP ME!" Galatea cried.

"Hurry man!" Icarus said to Hercules, "The heat in those flames will thick her like clay! Well, actually she is."

"HOLD ON!" Hercules ran after Galatea as she began to harden. Suddenly a fireball came after him, "WHOA!" Luckily, Hercules knew how to dodge fireballs.

I looked up, and saw Hades making more fireballs. I mouthed words to him angrily, "CUT THAT OUT!"

Hades shook his head, and mouthed out, "Nope." He continued to throw more fireballs at Hercules.

Hercules picked up stiffen Galatea, and carried her out the fire. Hades groaned in frustration. Hercules set Galatea down, and he looked at her. She still looked stiff, and didn't move, "Oh no! Galatea?!"

"Is she... dead?" I asked. Then suddenly, Galatea was hopping towards Hercules. I literally gasped, because I didn't expect it. Galatea mumbled words to Hercules, "You... will... be... MINE!"

_Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite... The Goddess of Love!_

After the song played, two doors were wide opened and the guest of honor arrived, Aphrodite. "Oh, it's one dance after another! Where am I now? Athens?"

"Ha-shi-bubba," Hades was in the balcony staring at her with goofy eyes. "She's looking good."

She looked around and saw a huge fire in her temple, "Oh, what? Oh, I'm a little late and you start a riot?!" She scoffed, "Well, I'm sorry, but this is a busy time of year for me!" She blew a kiss, and the fire disappeared. She looked over at me and smiled, "Well, well, well, I didn't expect to see you here. What changed your mind?"

"She changed my mind!" I pointed at Galatea, who was still stiff.

Aphrodite looked at Galatea, "Uh oh." She chuckled, "Trouble with the little lady, Hercules?"

Hercules sighed, "I was stupid."

Aphrodite agreed, "Mm-hm, and selfish."

Icarus added, "And shallow!"

Cassandra added, "And sexist!"

"AND A PIG!" I cried.

"And mostly a yutz," Hades muttered.

"Okay!" Hercules cried, "All true! Thank you!" He sighed again, "Galatea deserves better. She deserved to be her own person."

Aphrodite smiled as she was pinching his cheeks, "Oh, look at you! You have a growing moment! Wow. Alright, well, let's make her a person. So maybe a little free will, mind of her own." She waved her hand, and magic sprinkled on Galatea; and she was no longer stiff or clay.

Hercules smiled, and walked towards Galatea, "Galatea, I'm sorry."

"Oh, Hercules, I'm sorry too."

"Well, to make it up to you, may I have this dance?"

"Aww... Hercules, that will be wonderful." She pushed his hands off hers, "If I felt that way about you, which I don't. And I'm sorry, but you know what; it's not you it's me. I got some growing up to do, and it won't hurt as much tomorrow. I promise! I hope we can still be friends." She turned around, and was looking for someone, "Where that Hunky-Ajaks go?"

Ajaks popped up, and made some pig noises. I didn't know it was his real voice or not because he never say anything.

Icarus turned to Cassandra, "You know, baby? If you ever want me outta your life, I love you enough that I would get right out..."

Cassandra cried out to him, "Get out!"

"Like a bat out of the Underworld! You could color me gone!"

"Leave! Now! Get out! GO!"

Icarus cried out, "I mean if you love something, you should set it free! Right?" He hugged her, but all Cassandra could do was sighed.

(Regular POV)

Hercules was standing next to Aphrodite, and was looking at Natalie, who was talking to Helen.

"You really in love with her, aren't you?"

Hercules sighed, "Yeah."

"Well?! Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Uh, hello," Aphrodite was knocking his head, "tell her how you feel!"

"No! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because if I do..." Hercules sighed, "I just want to know how she feels for me. I took Icarus's advice to make her jealous, but that didn't exactly work out. My date almost killed her!"

"Okay, first: never take advice from Icarus, okay? Second: if you don't tell her how you feel, then how do you know if she feels the same way."

"I won't know then!"

Aphrodite sighed, "Well, what are you going to do, huh? Just stay silent about your feelings for the rest of your life?!"

"Probably! I don't want to get my heart broken!"

"Look, I got an idea. An idea that your heart will still be whole, and you'll know Natalie's feelings for you."

"What?" Hercules asked anxiously. "What? What is it?!"

"Come here," Aphrodite began whispering in his ear, telling him the plan. Hercules then scowled, "No! Oh no!"

"Hey, it's the only way."

"B-But I can't! I'm afraid!"

"You shouldn't be!"

Hercules started panicking, because he didn't like what Aphrodite planned for him.

**A/N: So... what does Aphrodite have in store for Hercules? Will Hercules tell Nattie how he feels? Will she feel the same way as a lover... or just a friend? Review! I need everyone's answer on this question. The next chapter is going to be the season finale! I hope you enjoyed this season, season II is going to get better!**


	42. Because You Live- Season 1 Finale!

Chapter 42: Because You Live

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

I was talking to Helen, but then I noticed Hades waving his hand getting my attention. I raised a brow silently telling him, "What?". He pointed at the door, I guess he wanted to talk privately. "Um, Helen?" I began.

"Yes?" Helen said sweetly.

"I-I'll be right back."

"Okay! I'll see you when you get back!" Helen said with a smile.

"Okay," I couldn't help but smiled back. She just have that sweet, bubbly personality that you just have to love.

I walked outside the temple, waiting for Hades to arrive. "So..." I turned and saw Hades behind as he was speaking, "I can see you're fine."

"Yeah," I said as I was rubbing my sore neck. Hades grabbed hold on my neck, and saw the bruise on my neck. I groaned when he saw that, and was touching it. I winced in pain.

"Let me guess... that clay babe did that to you?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You know, I'm a little bummed. I really was expecting a girl fight!"

I chuckled, "Okay. If there was a fight, who would you think will win?"

"Hmm..." Hades began tapping his chin, "No clue. The clay-chick is capable of many things, but _you... _I know you can kick butt without a doubt."

"So? If you have to pick, who do you think was going to win?"

"The clay chick!"

I scoffed, and hit his arm.

"Hey!" Hades rubbed his now sore arm, "You asked! So don't blame me for being honest." I rolled my eyes, but smirked; but then my smirk fell. Hades raised a brow, "You gotta problem, babe?"

"There's something bothering me."

"Okay," Hades put his hands on my shoulders, "Why don't you tell Uncle Hades all your problems?"

I sighed, "Okay, I gotta question for you, why didn't you just wait till I die then bring me back? You're capable of bringing people back, right?"

"Well, yeah. And you know what I would bring you back. But there is one itsy-bitsy-teensy-winsey tiny problem with that."

"What?"

He sighed, "Okay, if I bring you back, then you can't leave."

"Huh?"

"I mean you can't leave my world, and you can't go home!"

My eyes grew wide, and my mouth dropped. "WHAT?! What do you mean I can't leave the your world if I die!"

"Hey, why are you going mad woman on me? I don't make the rules, okay? If you have a problem with that, go cry to the Rules of the Dead! Okay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, look, why are mad about this? I saved your life, and you live! That clay babe won't bother you again, so nothing else can go wrong, right?"

I paused and stared at him.

"Right?"

"Yeah, sure, but... there's more"

"More? Come on, tell me, I'm all ears, babe! You know I'm a great listener." I paused and began chuckling. Hades raised a brow, "What?"

I then laughed louder, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"What is so funny?!"

"Back in the Underworld, when Galatea and I have a confrontation, she said something to me that cracks me up."

Hades smirked, "What?"

"Okay, she got this crazy idea that the reason why Hercules created her was to make ME jealous! HA! HA! HA!"

Hades paused then chuckled, "You're kidding right?"

"That's what she said!"

Hades laughed louder, "HA! That's rich! Did he actually think that he can make YOU jealous?!"

"I'm sure she's lying, after all she used to have a love-sick obsession with Herc. And here's the most hilarious part! HA! HA! Is that she says that Hercules is in love with me! HA! HA!"

Hades immediately stopped laughing, and stared at her. I looked up, and saw Hades's straight face. "Um... why aren't you laughing?" I asked.

"I don't think that's hilarious, babe!"

"Come on! You don't think he's in love with me, right?"

"How could he not? I mean look at you!"

"Are you serious?! You seriously think he's in love with me?!" Hades paused not answering my question, but his silence was answer enough. "He's not in love with me!"

"How do you know?! I've seen the way he looks at you!"

"Come on, Hades! We're just friends, I'm sure Galatea was just saying that!"

"I doubt it, babe."

"HE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"Okay!" He threw his hands up in the air, "Chill, babe! He's not!"

"Thank you!"

He then muttered, "But he definitely is."

I grunted, "Okay, that's it!" I turned my way back to the temple.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hades teleported in front of me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"If you're so sure that he's in love with me I'm going to go ask him!"

"Come on, babe. He's going to lie about it!"

"He's not going to lie to me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! We're friends, we never lie to each other!"

Hades's eyes grew wide, "Oh really?!"

"Yeah!"

He began chuckling, "So you think you're SO faithful?! You think you're this angel from heaven?! The golden child?! Seriously? You chose to work for the devil for your own selfish ways!"

I scowled and narrowed my eyes at him.

"And top of all those five weeks, you still lie to him! I don't know how you do it, but you're good at hiding secrets."

"Hey, I was looking out for myself! You would've done the same thing!"

"Sure, but this isn't about me, okay, babe? It's about you!"

"Look as long as we stick to the plan, and Hercules doesn't know about us then everything will be fine."

"We'll see. Look, don't sweat it, babe. I don't really care about your personal life, and Hercules likes you or not. As long as you don't date the guy, I have no problem with it."

"Hades, I'm telling nothing is going on between me and Herc. NOTHING!"

"Okay, if you say so." Hades then put his arms back on my shoulders, just when a certain goddess entered the picture.

"What's going on here?" Aphrodite asked then she noticed Hades standing there, "Oh no! What are you doing here?!"

Hades put his arms off of me, and face Aphrodite with his charming smile. "Aphrodite, babe, looking good! Did you change your hair or something? Cause I gotta say-"

"Save it!" Aphrodite snapped, "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Checking up on Nattie."

"Okay, why?"

"Because the imps said that's she's in trouble with that clay chick, so I was just checking up on her."

"Okay?" Aphrodite shrugged it off, and turned to me, "Nattie, Hercules wants to see you."

I raised a brow, "What does he want?"

"Just come on!"

I sighed, "All right." I began to walk inside.

"So what does Jerkules want?" Hades asked Aphrodite.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, it was just out of curiosity, babe. So..." He began to smirk, "I was thinking... You, me, dinner? What do you say, babe?"

Then Hephaestus popped up out of nowhere, with an infuriated look on his face. Hades began to get nervous, "Heph! Hey! Hi! How you doing, old buddy? Um, nothing's going on between me and your girl! Really! I'm just chatting with this babe right here. That's all!"

Hephaestus began growling.

"Okay, gotta go! I got souls to torture! Buh-Bye!" Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, I arrived at the temple, and stood next to Icarus and Cassandra, "So, where's Herc?"

"Oh! He has a surprise!" Icarus said.

"What?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

(Regular POV)

Behind the a large, pink curtain, Hercules was standing there shaking up. "I can't do this!"

Aphrodite appeared behind him, "Okay, what's the problem?"

"I-I can't do it! I'm afraid! What if people laugh at me?! What if Natalie laugh at me?!"

"They're not going to laugh! If you do this, then Natalie will tell you her true feelings for you without you telling her that you love her."

"I don't know."

"You'll be fine! Go get her, tiger!" Aphrodite opened the curtain, while Hercules turned around.

"Aphrodite, I can't-" He stopped talking and froze as the crowd was staring at him. "H-H-Hey, everybody, um, uh, uh, t-this is a song d-dedicated to a v-very special... friend." He turned to Natalie, who stood there in confusion. "N-Natalie C-Camden."

Everyone gasped and started whispering, except for Natalie. She was curious what Hercules was doing. Then music began to play, and Hercules cleared his throat and began to sing slowly.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart..._ _It's the end of the world in my mind..._ _Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call..._

_I've been looking for the answer._

_Somewhere_ _I couldn't see that it was right there_

Hercules looked at Natalie, who was smiling at him a little. That smile gave him a little confidence, he began to sing louder.

_But now I know what I didn't know_  
_Because you live and breathe__ Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_ _Because you live, girl_ _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Hercules was looking at Natalie, and he came closer to her. He took her hand.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_ _Cuz of you, made it through every storm_ _What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_ _Someone_ _Who was there when all my hopes fell_ _I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_  
_Because you live and breathe_ _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_ _Because you live, girl _

_(you live)_ The muses sang as backup singers.

_Because you live_ _My world My world_ _Has twice as many stars in the sky_

Hercules took Natalie's arms and started spinning her around. From he could tell from her smile, she liked it.

_Because you live, I live_  
_Because you live there's a reason why_ _I carry on when I lose the fight_ _I want to give what you've given me always_

Hercules's confidence was sky high, he literally swept her off her feet, and spun her around. While he was spinning her around, Natalie was laughing. In the background, Adonis was scoffing while Helen was smiling. Adonis was wishing that it was him, who was spinning Natalie around. Helen wished that Adonis was more romantic with her like Hercules and Natalie were doing.

_Because you live and breathe.__ Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help._ _Because you live, girl._ _My world_

_(My world) _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_  
_Because you live and breathe_ _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_ _Because you live, girl_ _My world has everything I need to survive_

Hercules put Natalie down, and smiled at her.

_Because you live, I live... I live_ _Ohhhhh_

The song stopped playing, and Hercules was staring at her. "So... W-What do you think?"

Natalie smiled, and began hugging him, "Oh Herc!"

Hercules looked over, and saw Aphrodite and Icarus giving him the thumbs up.

"You are wonderful. You know that Wonderboy?"

Hercules chuckled, "Yeah."

"That was so sweet of you to sing me that song. Oh Herc!" Natalie hugged him again, "You are AMAZING! An amazing friend!"

Hercules's eyes grew wide, and everyone gasped and groaned. Adonis gave out his silent cheer, "YES!" When Helen heard that she elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! Hey!"

"How could you say that, Adonis?!" Helen cried, "I think they make such a cute couple!"

"Hercules doesn't deserve a chick like Nattie!"

Helen glared at him angrily, "What did you call Nat?"

Adonis smiled sheepishly, "Nothing, darling."

Natalie broke the hug apart and smiled, "You are just the sweetest guy friend, I ever met."

"Um..." Hercules didn't expect that at all, and neither did Aphrodite. "Yeah," Hercules gave out a sad sigh, but he did it quietly so Natalie couldn't hear.

"Thank you!" Natalie turned to talked to Cassandra and Helen to talk.

Icarus ran towards Hercules, "Herc! Aren't you going to do it?!"

"Do what?"

"Tell her you love her!"

Hercules looked at Natalie, and said with a sigh, "No."

"NO!" He cried, "Wh-I-UH, WHAT?! Why? Don't you want to know what Natalie feels for you?"

"I already did, Icarus. Natalie said that I was a great friend. If that's what she truly thinks of me, then I can't ruin that."

"So you're not going to tell her?"

"Nope."

"You're going to let Nattie think of you as a friend?"

"Yeah."

"And you're fine with that?!"

Hercules looked at Natalie, who turned to him with a wave and smiled. Hercules smiled back and said, "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

Mr. Pygmalion walked over to Hercules with his wife, and patted his shoulder. "Sorry if it worked out like that, kid."

Hercules smiled and said, "Yeah. I guess you made a better wish, huh?"

"Nope, the wife's as loony as they come! But look at her. Look at me. I ain't complaining." His wife wrapped her arms around him. "So long, suckers!" He started laughing as his wife carried him away.

Aphrodite shrugged, "Alright, not everyone gets the lesson."

Natalie said good-bye to her friends, and walked towards Hercules, "Herc, since your date dumped you, and you sang an amazing song to me... May I have this dance?" She held her hand out for him.

Hercules looked at it for a second, then smiled, "Sure." He took her hand, and they began to dance. Natalie put her hand on his, and Hercules put his hand around her waist. He took a step back and forward.

They began to slow dance, but then Natalie stopped, "What are we doing?"

"Um... slow dancing? It's the only dance, I won't fall!"

"Herc, most dances you can fall easily. This is getting awkward, be right back!" Natalie rushed to the band orchestra, and whisper something to the conductor.

He cried out, "WHAT?!"

"Come on! Please! The kids will love it!"

The conductor looked at the students, and back at Natalie. "All right. I hope it works." The conductor face the band, "Get ready everyone, a one... a two... a one, two, three, four!" Then the music changed from slow to fast and jazzy.

Hercules's eyes grew wide, "What?! What's going on?"

"Trying to losing ourselves," Natalie said with a smile, "Ready for freestyle?"

"B-b-but I don't know how to dance!"

"Relax, Wonderboy, everyone can dance."

"I don't! Did you know I was born with two left feet."

"I thought you were the son of Zeus, so I thought you got the strength and courage to do anything." Natalie noticed him shaking with fear. "Okay, just relax and don't think of the music. You feel the music." Natalie began tapping her feet, and moving her hips. Hercules copied her moves. "See? You can do this! You were born to dance!"

Natalie began teaching him to do a jive, cartwheels, tumble rolls, and the twist. Everyone was thinking that looked fun, so they were doing what Hercules and Natalie were doing. The couple began dancing to the music, no matter what people think of them. They were dancing for fun instead of slow dancing. Natalie was laughing away having a time of her life. After thirty minutes of dancing, everyone left the temple including Hercules and Natalie's friends.

Hercules and Natalie weren't done though, they continued for five minutes. Hercules dipped Natalie; and they fell on top of each other. They didn't care if Hercules was embarrassed, they were just enjoying themselves and laughing together. "Okay!" Natalie said while Hercules helped her up.

"That was fun!" Hercules cried, "I-I never had this much fun since... I don't when I had this much fun. Thanks Nat!"

"Your welcome..." Hercules and Natalie looked at each other and smiled. They didn't realize how close they were to each other, but Natalie broke the eye contact. "Um... I guess I should-"

"Yeah, me too."

"See ya at school?"

"I'll be there!"

Natalie smiled, "Great." They both left the temple and waved as they walked to their separate ways. As soon as they turned away, they both exhaled with nervousness. They felt something that they never felt in their relationship, when they dance there was a spark they hadn't felt since they met each other.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

I began to walk back to the Underworld. After that night of dancing with Hercules, I had a feeling I never I had before. I didn't know if it was good or not, I didn't know what to think. I was starting to smile when I thought of Hercules, but then I paused and realized what I was thinking. _No! Don't even go there, Nat! You're not going to have feelings for anyone here!_

"Nattie?"

My thoughts were interrupted as I turned to face the Goddess of Love herself, Aphrodite. I crossed my arms, "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?"

"I've come here to talk to you."

"Okay... about what?"

"Everything. About you working for Hades."

"Okay, why didn't you tell anyone about me yet?"

"Because I told you I would think about it."

"And?"

"I was planning on it, but..." Aphrodite looked back to see Hercules walking home. "Hercules really likes you, and I don't want to see him get hurt. And what happens between you and Hades isn't my business. I don't know why or how you got to work for him, but you don't have to tell me. Although I want you to."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I smirked.

Aphrodite sighed, "I may not like you working for Hades, but it's not my place to tell anyone especially Herc. So... I'll keep your secret, if-"

"If? If you want me to go to your next year's dance, I will do it. The dance was actually kinda fun to be honest with you."

"Really?" Aphrodite cried in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that I didn't actually have in mind. I was going to say that I'll keep your secret life if you don't hurt Hercules."

"I'll try, Aphrodite. I don't what I'm going to do. I'm trying to hide my job, and I want to keep my friendship alive with Herc."

"Look, I don't want to see him get hurt. He's a good kid. I'm going to keep your secret, but you should know the truth always comes out."

"Not unless, you keep it really hidden."

Aphrodite face palmed, "Oh Nat. Nat, Nat, Nat. Hercules will find out eventually, and you have to tell if comes to that."

"We'll see, and Aphrodite..."

"Yes?"

I smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now be a good friend, I know you'll be. Now, I better get going, Hephaestus is waiting for me." Aphrodite waved her hand, and song played as she disappeared.

* * *

I went back to the Underworld, and went to Hades's throne room. I stepped inside, and saw Hades watching TV. "Hey," I said.

Hades looked at me, and shrugged, "Hey, babe. Did you have fun?"

"What do you think? You've been watching me haven't you?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Maybe, I should teach to dance sometime."

Hades chuckled, "Ha! Hilarious, babe, I don't dance. Okay?"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a dignity, you know?!"

"Your blue-fullness!" Pain and Panic came inside the throne.

"We finished doing the paper work, you want us to do, boss!" Pain said.

"Yeah!" Panic agreed, "Every last one of them!"

"Okay, great! Now get outta here!"

The imps saluted, "Yes, sir!" The imps scampered off the throne room.

I turned back to Hades, who was smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Babe, you do realize, you got a whole River Styx to clean, right babe?"

I sighed, "I know, but you also know why I didn't finished right?"

"Excuses. Excuses. Babe, either way, it wasn't finished. So tomorrow evening, you're going to start cleaning. Capiche?"

I sighed, "Whatever."

"Good! Now get out of here!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As I was about to leave the throne room, I turned to face Hades again, "One more thing!"

Hades sighed and stood up, "What now, babe?" I walked up the stairs to his throne, grabbed his tunic, wrapped my arms on his shoulders, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. As soon as I let go of him, Hades looked at me in shock, "Okay, what was that for?"

"For saving my life," I answered with a smile, "Thanks Hades."

He shrugged, "Hey, no problem, babe. You do know I did it, because I don't want to you be bound here for all eternity right?"

"I know."

"Yeah, well, like I said... no problem."

"Well, all right then. I'll see ya tomorrow, bright and early."

"At the River of Souls?"

"I'll be there."

"Cool beans."

I left the throne room, and gasped as I saw the imps looking at me.

"Hey!" the imps cried.

"Don't we get a kiss?!" Pain asked.

"Yeah!" Panic agreed, "We saved your life too!"

I chuckled, but then I shrugged, "Sure. What the heck!" I leaned forward and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. I smiled, "Thanks again you two."

"You're welcome!" The imps cried.

"Night, boys." I said as I went back to my room.

"Night, Nattie!" The imps said together.

(Regular POV)

Hades was sitting on his throne, and he still felt that kiss on his cheek. He touched and started to think about Natalie. He then shook off, and thought to himself, _No way! Don't even go there! Nattie is just my minion and nothing more! That kiss is nothing! I take over Olympus, and she's outta here!_

**A/N: There it is folks! That's the conclusion for Season 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and thank you again for everyone's support. PS: The song Hercules sang was _Because you live _by Jesse Mcartney.**


	43. Thanks!

*Cueing trumpets and fireworks!* Hello everybody, so that concludes the first season of _Hercules and the Modern Girl! _So it had been February when the story started; and I already have more than 200 reviews, almost 50 favorites, and 40 followers! I have more than twenty people voted on my poll, but I'm not going to tell you anything about who's going to end up who! It will be revealed at the end! Anyway there are a lot of people to thank, so here I go...

First, I want to thank **the ones who ****reviewed**:

grapejuice101

DJpaigeDJ

AustinGamer117

Katie

bubblestar888

Princess Kassie

Lilgrimmapple

Guest

Tro0uble-Evanscence

Silly J

Deathstroke Terminator

mewterra 13

KasyKay10

Rainlily216

TheElegantFaerie

shattered-glass-slipper1

MonstrazGirl

starwater09

nightmaster000

StarLyrical

TheAnimeWriterLover

gordhanx

Xitan22

JetCycle

Frenemies

chocolate1999

Diva180

Miss Angel17

Tori

**The ones who favorite it:**

Alissin

April Marciano

AustinGamer117

Castiel's Saving Grace

CatalinaVonFeuer

CharlotteDarkrose

DJpaigeDJ

DeansRightShoe

DisneyFreak010

Ginger-ninja-squid-fish

HalfDemonMidnight

Invader Ivy

JetCycle

Katiemayyx

Lilgrimmapple

Meowruffmeow

Mrs Haynes

NightmareOnElmStreetFan

PeaceisGood

Princess Kassie

Princess Serenity Angel

Rainlily216

Randall Boggs

Sheik's Shadow

Sunamon

Tara Salvatore

TheAnimeWriterLover

The Lost Girl 1579

The Random Music Loving Freak

Tro0uble-Evanescence

Werdna213

Xitan22

YamazakiHikari

Yami'sGirl2012

animedancin13

bubblestar888

chocolate1999

gordhanx

grapejuice101

iBrizzy

mewterra13

nightmaster000

shattered-glass-slipper1

starwater09

**And the ones who followed:**

ActorLover13

AustinGamer117

Bron zelova

Castiel's Saving Grace

Creepypastagirl1

DJpaigeDJ

Darkness Angel 21

DeansRightShoe

Deathstroke Terminator

DisneyFreak010

Ginger -ninja-squid-fish

HalfDemonMidnight

HannajimaShields

Invader Ivy

JetCycle

Lilgrimmapple

Meowruffmeow

Mrs Haynes

Palmtreez17

PeaceisGood

Radioactive-Pingu

Rosebud1991

Spazzy13

Sunamon

Taz1990

TheAnimeWriterLover

TheElegantFaerie

The Random Music Loving Freak

Tro0uble-Evanescence

Werdna213

Xitan22

animedancin13

chocolate1999

iBrizzy

mewterra13

mscleveland1397

prettylittlepsychic

shattered-glass-slipper1

**For those who did my poll thank you as well. Now I'll be back to write season 2 in July 4. Let me give you hint of the next episode for the season 2 premiere: this episode has a hero showdown! That's all I'm going to give you all. Thanks again, and see ya in July 4. If you guys have the time, check out my other story saga: _My Disneyland Adventure I_ and_ II. _Thank you.**


	44. Arabian Nights part 1- Season 2 Premiere

**Disclaimer: **Read Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'M BACK! This is the second season of _Hercules and the Modern Girl_, I just want to say Happy Fourth of July! Sorry that it took way to long for this season, but thank you for waiting patiently.

About my other question: Should I include Kingdom Hearts, Percy Jackson, and a new OC in my story? Well, Kingdom Hearts I can work with. Percy Jackson is modern than Ancient so I don't see it working out. The OC? I'm not to sure, but we'll see.

Now after the finale I got a few favorites, reviewers, and more followers.

**I would like to thank the ones who reviewed after the season 1 finale:**

Fred and George Weasley Twins

meg rules

Little-Miss Starscream

kitkat101895

Danish Fantasy Girl

RandomCitizen

OreoNinja

**The ones who favorite after the finale:**

PaintingStars

ZabuzasGirl

yasdnilgoth

NilaStar13

Little-Miss Starscream

Utau54

horseluvr888

Beatlefan22

BellaGirl7

Vixter-twihard

chasesgirl2

kitkat101895

Danish Fantasy Girl

Otaku-neku

98

Fanfictionfreak13

**And the ones who followed after the finale:**

Fanfictionfreak13

PaintingStars

yasdnilgoth

chubbysquirrel132

NilaStar13

Little-Miss Starscream

BellaGirl7

kitkat101895

Axelgirl

Vexic

98

OreoNinja

For those who did the poll or vote by reviewing, thank you so much.

Anyway, back on the Season 1 finale I gave you guys a hint on the next episode; I've been requested to do this episode since day one. So I'll shut up now, and here's the episode, everyone waited patiently for...

**Episode 7: Arabian Nights part 1**

A dark, hooded figure with a black mask showed up in the dark forest, and was carrying a heavy bag. He pulled a tree branch, and walked inside the passage to the Underworld. After he travel through the stairs and the boat ride through the river; he went inside the Lord of the Dead's throne room.

"So..." another dark figure with an elegant voice said behind him. "I see that you did the job."

The main, dark hooded figure dropped the heavy bag, looked over to see the dark man holding a smaller bag. "I see you did the same," the hooded figure said.

"Yes, now where is Hades?" The man with elegant voice asked.

"Hades is coming!" Panic, the green imp, cried as he was running towards the two, dark figures.

"He said he's on his way!" Pain, the magenta imp, cried as he followed Panic.

"Well, he better hurry!" The dark, elegant voice exclaimed, "You know I can't wait to get my revenge."

"We know! There's no need for the repeat!" the hooded figure said with a groan. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go." The hooded figure walked out of the throne room.

"Sheesh, touchy!" Pain cried.

The hooded figure started walking through the halls, but stopped when a puff a smoke appeared in front of him. The hooded figure began coughing up the smoke.

"SO!" Hades appeared in front of the figure, "You are the new hire! I just want to say, 'Hey, name is Hades, Lord of the Dead! Hey! How's it going?'."

"Fine," the hooded figure said quickly.

Hades paused, ""Sheesh, you're the non-perky type, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Okay, I guess I should say, GEE! _Thanks for the help! Now have a nice day..." _The hooded figure didn't move a muscle. That's when Hades realized that the figure wasn't leaving until he get his end of the bargain. "Okay, I know what you want. You want your payment. Well, before I do that, I need to know your name and face first."

"Is that necessary?" the hooded figure asked.

"Actually it is. Don't you think it's a perfect way to complete the introduction?"

The hooded figured didn't respond, as Hades's spider-like hands took the figure's hood, and was about to pull it down.

* * *

**Flashback: Five hours ago**

In the Underworld, Hades began planning for his next attempt to take over; but while he was doing it, he began mocking Hercules, "I'm a hero in training." He groaned in frustration, "I go left- BOOM- Hercules cuts me off!" He moved the Nessus figure and the Hercules figure around the chessboard. "I take right- BAM! - He intercepts! What do we gotta to do to get this MUTT OUTTA MY FACE!" He burst into flames.

"Um... pardon us, old scheming one," Pain interrupted Hades's flames.

Hades paused his temper tantrum, then turned bright red, "WHAT?!"

"We're having some difficulty with the new arrival," Panic explained, "He doesn't quite... 'fit in'." Panic put air quotations when he said, _fit in. _"Shall we say?"

"This isn't another live one, right?"

"Oh no," Panic reassured him, "This is different!"

"Yeah," Pain agreed. "This one gives us the willies!" Pain jumped on Panic's arms.

"Chicken minions, all right," Hades said. "Okay! What's the riff on the stiff?"

The imps took Hades to the Underworld souls' check-in counter. All the souls were lined up, and moaning as usual. The imps took a look outside, and Panic exclaimed, "He was right here!"

"Yeah," Pain agreed, "A real complainer!"

Hades appeared in a puff a smoke, and asked, "Okay, what did he look like?"

Panic began to describe the guy, "Tall, uh... dark, w-well dress."

"And his beard was so... so..." Pain was trying to remember what his beard looked like.

"Twisted?" Hades raised a brow.

"I'm assuming that was just a lucky guess," Panic said nervously.

Hades cleared his throat, "Uh... behind you."

The imps turned around and saw a ghost; they screamed and turned into chickens. The ghost wasn't just any ghost. He was a Disney villain just like Hades, and a good one too. He was tall, really thin, dark, had twisted beard, and was holding a snake staff. "Are you in charge here?!" He asked, who had an elegant voice.

Hades shrugged, "Hades, Lord of the Underworld. How are you doing? Your host with the ghost." He chuckled.

"Charmed," the ghost said, "You see there's been a grievous error."

"OH of course, I'm sorry," Hades apologized sarcastically, "It's a mistake, of course! Tell me a new one, Strech. Face it! Come on! You are, to put it gently, DEAD! Okay? Wrong side of the grass. Let's start focusing on the quality afterlife thing. So let's just take a dip in the River Styx, and sara-nara, babe!"

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" the ghost man snapped, "I am Jafar! The scourage of Agrabah! Once the most POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD!"

"Good for you, you big, scary BOOGER-HEAD, YOU! Ooh, boogah-boogah-boogah!" Hades turned to his chicken imps, "Get him outta here! Will ya, boys?!"

"Right!" Pain said as he and Panic tried to drag Jafar away. "Come on, trouble-maker!"

* * *

After a while, Hades was bored and continued playing his figurines on his chessboard.

"What is this?" A voice asked, "Trying to over thrown someone else's kingdom? Hm..."

"Well, Mount Olympus actually. It is-" Hades paused and realized that the same soul, Jafar-guy, he talked to before, was behind him. "Ehh- excuse me?"

"I, myself, had an effort to seize the throne of Agrabah." Jafar was walking, as the imps were trying to pull him back to the River Styx. Jafar ignored them, and continued, "I was even once a powerful, immortal genie... briefly."

"Something must've gone WAY wrong. Don't ya think, pal?"

"An infindient, young STREET RAT named Aladdin interfered; and unraveled my all carefully-laid plans of deceit and conquest!"

"Really?" The imps stopped pulling Jafar, when Hades was getting interested in Jafar. Hades put his hand on Jafar's shoulder, "You don't say? Hey, uh, do you like ambrosia?"

It's been two hours since Hades met Jafar; after all the story telling on how the two villains failed their plans of conquest, they both knew they have a lot in common. They want power, take over their kingdoms, and they hate their enemies. Right now they're sitting down eating snacks; while Hades was telling Jafar the story of Hercules's and the Apollo Mission. "So Jerkules actually carries the sun outta here, and Zeus wins again! This kid is driving me, mushooga!"

"This foe lifted the sun?" Jafar asked.

"Yeah, lousy, demi-god strength! If he had a BRAIN, then he would be dangerous."

"Well, Aladdin and his trickery, a muffle bound like Hercules would be child's play."

"Oh really? You care to back that up, you stiff?" Hades asked as he stood up from his seat.

"In a heartbeat, which I don't have as I am dead," Jafar stood up, walked away, but turned to face Hades, "Of course, _you_ could remedy that?"

Hades paused then shrugged, "Hey, what do I got to lose?" Hades took the staff from Jafar, "Okay, my bro!" He slammed the staff to the ground, "You're back with a vengeance!" The snake staff began to light up, and flash a red color.

Suddenly, it turned into a real live snake, that turned ghost-Jafar into real-life Jafar. The snake turned back into a staff, and into Jafar's hand. Jafar became ecstatic, "YES! I am ALIVE AGAIN, and ready to exact my revenge upon ALADDIN!" He began to zapping random places with his staff, and laughing wickedly.

"What? Do you have bronchi thing?" Hades asked. "As long as you hold on to that staff, you are flesh and blood; and bold and powered with incredible magic- yadda-yadda." Jafar continued laughing wickedly, until Hades took the staff from Jafar that changed him back to ghost-Jafar. "Hello? Priorities, babe. All right? First, you take care of Jerkules, then you're free to-" Hades continued, but started mocking Jafar, "skittered off, and plan your stinken revenge." He chuckled, "You got it?"

"Okay!" Jafar answered, "Of course, forgive my eagerness."

"Oh, okay, no problem," Hades gave the staff back to Jafar, "Now go, get down, get FIESTY, babe!"

Jafar left the Underworld to do just that.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

It had been five months since I arrived at this world. I changed my look, when I was here. I straighten my hair, lighten my lip color from dark red to dark pink, changed my dress from purple to light violet, and darken my hair color with a darker brown with light brown highlights.

I have been seeing my friends a lot now; Hades and I came into an agreement to give me more freedom. I have a longer curfew than usual, and my chore time was cut short if I give him massage sessions of course. I think he's actually starting to trust me more, but I still won't be supportive of his schemes to take over.

Hades had been planning more schemes, but all of them failed miserably. At the end of the day, Hades and I would always be at each other's throats. Same routine, he always blame me for not helping, and I'll say 'it's all you. Don't blame me for your screw ups.' Next day, we'll just pretend it didn't happen, and he'll start a new plan again.

All the gods, Hercules, Cassandra, Icarus, and everybody else didn't know my double life, except for Pain, Panic, the Fates, Aphrodite, and Hades. Galatea knew I lived in the Underworld, but she hadn't said anything.

It's now afterschool, I was watching Hercules training with Phil the entire time. Hercules just finished taking down the obstacles from the obstacle course. "Not bad, huh?" Hercules asked Phil while panting. "I took them all out, without hardly a scratch."

"All of them?" Phil asked Hercules. Suddenly, a muscular chest prop hit Hercules, and he fell down in a sand pit.

I started laughing, "Didn't see that coming, huh, Herc?"

"Nattie!" Phil glared at me.

"Well?!" I said innocently, "I'm just saying."

Hercules pulled his head out of the pit. Phil began speaking to Hercules, "That's what happens when you go barreling in. You gotta a good head on your shoulders. Start using it, or you'll get into trouble someday."

"Literally or mentally, Phil?" I asked.

As Phil was about to answer, we heard a roaring sound from behind. We looked over and saw a huge Minotaur, Griffen, and a fire-breathing dragon. My eyes grew wide in shock and gasped, "WHAT THE HELL?!" The dragon flicked Phil, while the Minotaur grabbed Hercules, and I turned to see the griffen roaring at me. I started screaming, "AAAHHHH! Phil! We get it! Lesson learned, right Herc?!"

Hercules was struggling to break free from the Minotaur, "Yeah, Phil, I get the point!"

"Don't look at me!" Phil cried, "I didn't do this!"

"Then who did?!" I cried.

Suddenly we heard a wicked laughter, saw a big, red cloud coming in, and heard thunderstorms. Lava came out of the ground, and started molten. We all looked up, and saw someone on top of the molten rock. "I DID, MY DEAR!" A voice cried. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jafar! The greatest sorcerer in the WORLD AS EVER KNOWN!"

I looked up, and recognized the character. It was the one and only Jafar! I was confused, _Wait! What is Jafar doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be DEAD in the Aladdin sequel?! _"OH MY GOD!" I cried, "You are Jafar! One of the villains from Disney! I can't believe this!" My mouth almost dropped, my brain froze still, trying to process that Jafar was really here in Hercules's world.

Jafar began laughing wickedly, "HA! HA! HA! That's right, my dear! Now you and your friends are trapped, and you will be suffering MY WRATH!"

"No, no, no, wait! You don't understand! You are my second, favorite villain of all time!" I then muttered to myself, "Man, I gotta have a picture of you."

"WAIT!" Phil turned to me in shock, "YOU KNOW THIS GUY?!"

I paused for a moment, "Uh..." Before I could answer, Jafar used his snake staff, and began zapping Hercules; but he missed. Hercules jumped off the Minotaur's arms, and landed perfectly in the ground.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Jafar continued zapping Hercules with his staff. Hercules kept on dodging, looking like he was dancing. I was trying to hold back the laugh when I noticed that. "Not particular agile, are you?" Jafar asked Hercules.

"Well, he's in training," I answered for Hercules.

Jafar turned to me with confusion, "Just who are you, and how do you know me?"

"Okay, first question: I'm Natalie, but people call me Nat or Nattie. Second question: I did my research."

"Well, Natalie, as soon as I take care of Hercules, you're NEXT!"

"What are you going to do... Kill me?"

"Hm... Intriguing, but I would rather not harm a pretty face like yours."

"True, but what do you have in mind?"

"NATTIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hercules cried with fear, "RUN!"

I looked at Hercules, but in a non-pleasant matter, "Herc, that is rude! How do you feel if someone interrupts your conversation!"

"Maybe Natalie, that I should teach some manners!" Jafar cried as he zapped Hercules again, and the griffin grabbed Hercules's cape.

"I'm still hanging in there!" Hercules cried as he was swinging back and forth.

"USE YOUR NOODLE, ROOKIE!" Phil cried.

Jafar glared at Phil, "NOT helping, goaty!" Jafar zapped Phil with his staff. Phil's arms and legs were tied against a log, and his mouth was holding an apple. I chuckled a little, and Jafar took noticed, "Ah, have I amused you, my dear?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I chuckled wickedly.

Jafar smiled, "Good."

Like Hades said before, _Everybody's got a weakness._ Jafar's weakness was a pretty face. Back at home, I've watched the Aladdin movie; Jafar was in love with Jasmine, not by her personality, but her body and face. In order to distract Jafar from zapping Hercules, I need to turn on the charm by using my looks and wicked mind. "You know, Jafar," I began, "I loved that villain intro, you did."

Jafar smiled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I wished I have an amazing magic like you have."

"You know, my dear..." Jafar began, "personally... I like you. You have an amazing, evil laugh."

"Really." I put my hand in my heart, and put on my acting skills, "That's the sweetest thing, any villain has said to me."

"Yes, well, I'm considering offering you a proposition. If you're interested."

"Like what?"

Jafar didn't say a word, but he just smirked at me. I continued talking to him, and got Jafar distracted while Hercules took care of the monsters.

Hercules was tossed in the air by the Griffin. However, Hercules managed to punch the Griffin's beak, before he landed in it's mouth. He ran towards Phil's house, that looked like a huge, soldier head. He lifted it in the air, and knocked the three monsters down.

"So how about we keep in touch, and I'll explain my proposition to you as soon as I take care of Hercules?" Jafar asked.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But while I'm thinking about it, how about you stop Wonderboy from defeating your monster army?" I pointed at the action for Jafar.

"WHAT?!" Jafar turned, and saw every monster knocked down by Phil's head house. "Stop him, YOU FOOLS!" Jafar ordered; but it was too late. By the time Hercules climbed up Jafar's molten rock, Jafar was smashed to bits. "NOOO!" Jafar was now having a dramatic defeat and disappeared, while his monster minions were turned to dust, and Phil was free from the ropes.

Phil took the apple, that was stuck in his mouth, and ate it. Hercules was panting, "ALL RIGHT! How was that?"

"That was so easy, it was sad," I said. Personally, I was disappointed by Jafar's actions; I expected more from him like Jafar turning into a snake or a powerful genie. But no; he had to be like Hades, and send monsters to do the job.

Phil wasn't excited as Hercules, he was opposite, "I said use your head... NOT MY HOUSE!" We looked over, and saw Phil's head house on top of the molten rock.

"Herc?" I asked.

"No worries, Nat. I'm on it." Hercules walked away from us, as he was getting Phil's house back to the ground.

**A/N: So who is the mysterious, masked, hooded figure, and what was in that sack he was carrying? Take a guess and review.**


	45. Arabian Nights part 2

Arabian Nights part 2

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

After Jafar's defeat, he disappeared back to the Underworld. Hades was just sitting on his chair, examining his nails, "Take back some punch, huh?"

"I was... ill-prepared." Jafar was dusting dust off his clothes as he stood up. "I never had to worry about strength like that dealing with mortals."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, hold on! Mortals? This Aladdin, yutz, you'd been going on and on about is a mere MORTAL?!"

"Well, yes. But a very clever one!"

"Ooh, a clever mortal!" Hades began mocking, "OH! Mommy hold my hand, I'm scared!" He sighed, "Hey, Jafar, babe, face it! Your boy is strictly amateur hour!"

"INSOLENT CUR! Battling Aladdin will shame and HUMILIATE YOU!"

"Okay, number one: this is my home. I'm the one that does the-" Hades turned bright red, "VOICE RAISING here! Okay? And number two: just cause it will worth a chuckle or two, I'll take on your boy, Aladdin. All right? And what's more I'll beat him!"

"Doubtful," Jafar smirked.

"Oh yeah, you just keep thinking that, okay?" He then put his arm around Jafar, and lead him to his chessboard, "In the meantime, Jaffy- may I call you, Jaffy, babe? Let me show you how you're missing the villain-boat here. Okay? First of all, you're the man. You know what I'm saying? A big, bad dude; so you gotta use a minion or two."

Jafar sighed, "I had a minion. A TREACHEROUS PARROT!"

"Not a pet! A _m__inion. _PAIN! PANIC! Come here!" Hades called his minions.

"COMING!" The imps came in the throne room, standing straight as possible.

Hades was impressed, "Nice huh? Now, I give them some kind of boil of play instructions. You know? Like bow before me."

Pain and Panic did as they were told, and bowed before him.

Hades continued, "Spread my evil, eliminate Aladdin with extreme prejudice- blah, blah, blah- got it, boys?"

"None shall advert us from your dark intentions, your slay-fullness." The imps saluted, and was about to run out to do their jobs; but they ran into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

Hades shrugged, "Not the best examples, maybe. Hey, I never get my hands dirty, and they're house broken... usually" Hades picked them up, and threw them out the Underworld. "Now," Hades turned to his chessboard, and it made an image of Agrabah, "feast your peepers on this."

Then a door slammed, and a voice cried out, "Hades, I'm HOOMMMEEE!"

"Oy," Hades started rubbing his head, "How many times do I have to tell her?!"

"Her?" Jafar raised a brow, "You have a woman here, Hades?"

"Well, yeah, my other minion, but she doesn't liked to be called that. But hey, I don't really care what she thinks."

"You have a woman for a minion?" Jafar smirked, "Well, aren't you a lucky god?"

"Lucky?" Hades raised a brow, "Jaffy, the girl is a royal pain! She has that snooty attitude that won't stop! I tell her to go left, she goes right. I told her to stop, but she keeps on going. Face it, she's driving me, mu-shooga."

"If you think she's a pain, then why don't you let her go?"

"Let her go?! Jaffy, babe, come on! I would never do that."

"But you said-"

"Jafar, we had our moments, but she's a great use to me in the future. She's what you call... uh... a secret weapon."

"Hm... After you take care of Aladdin, mind if I use your secret weapon?"

"Uh... hold on let me think... uh, NO! She's mine, and I don't share her with anybody, okay. Sorry, my friend, but she you can't have. Capiche?"

Natalie came into the room, while reading her scrolls from school, not paying attention to Hades and Jafar. "Hey, Hades."

"Nattie, babe, what did I tell you about slamming doors?" Hades asked.

"That it gets under your skin," Nattie said dully without looking at him.

"That's right. Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because I wanted to," Natalie shrugged.

Hades then started to turn red, and Jafar can see that Natalie would get under Hades's skin easily. "Nattie, what did I say about that MOUTH of yours?!"

"That you hated it. But hey, do I care?"

Hades started to growl at her.

"Um... Hades," Jafar began, "would you mind introducing me to your minion?"

Natalie looked up and saw Jafar. Her eyes grew wide and mouth dropped in shock; she froze still, but dropped her scrolls. "Hades, what is Jafar doing here?!"

Hades turned back to blue, "Whoa, whoa, wait! Nattie, you know this guy?!" He asked by pointing at Jafar.

"Yeah, Hercules and I have a confrontation with him!" She turned to Jafar, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I'm very much alive, my dear," Jafar said with a smirk, "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Okay, I guess we can skip the introductions then," Hades said as he glided towards his chessboard.

"Hades, what-how-when-why did this happen?!" Natalie cried in shock.

Seeing Natalie so flabbergasted made Hades amused. He loved it when she was speechless, "Babe, you're not the only one, who had run in with the guy. Right now, I'm going to take care of this Aladdin, kid, Jaffy's been going on and on about."

"Wait!" Natalie smirked, "Do I sense a partnership going on here? You two are killing each other's enemy, and working together to take over?" Natalie was pretending to tear up, "This is beautiful, and I'm so proud... Okay, This I gotta see!" Natalie walked towards the chessboard to see the image of Agrabah.

"Babe, what about your homework?"

"Who cares?! I want to see action; and we both know you don't care about my education anyway."

"Yes, Hades," Jafar agreed, "Let the girl have a little fun."

Hades sighed, "Nattie, Jafar was supposed to take care of Jerkules for me!"

"But he failed miserably," she said.

Jafar scowled, "Excuse me, but I'm not used to strength like that! Hades won't stand a chance against the street rat!"

"Actually he would," Natalie disagreed.

"What?!" Jafar and Hades cried in shock for different reasons.

Hades asked while smirking, "Nattie, babe, do I sense of support coming from you?"

"You think he'll take down the street rat?!" Jafar asked.

"Yeah," Natalie answered, "but as long as he doesn't send those imps to do the dirty work. I mean it would be easier to just go over there and kill Aladdin himself. Right?"

Jafar chuckled wickedly. He was so loud that it made Natalie and Hades uncomfortable.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Natalie asked Jafar with confusion.

"He did! HA! HA! HA!"

"He did what?"

"He-He did send those imps! HA! HA! HA!"

Natalie glared at Hades, "Oh my gosh, you did?!"

"Nattie, you and I both know I hate doing the dirty work!" Hades said, "I would prefer to watch the show than be in it. Okay?"

"Yeah, but now you've send those imps there to kill Al. You won't stand a chance against Aladdin! He is tricky and clever! You know how incapable the imps are! Do you remember the time you send those imps to kill Hercules as a baby?" She turned to Jafar, "You gotta listen to this story."

"I already knew the story, my dear," Jafar sighed. "Look, enough of this! I want to see what's going to happen to Aladdin, and if it's going to be bad, like you said, my dear; then it will be indeed worth a chuckle. He, he, he."

"Okay," Natalie shrugged as she sat down on the chessboard.

Hades stood behind her, "Okay, there will be chuckling; but it will be for my victory!" He turned to Jafar, "And I will exterminate the rat with no mistakes."

"As I said before," Jafar smirked, "_doubtful."_

Hades began growling.

"Shh!" Natalie hushed them, "Look!" They all began watching the action.

* * *

In Agrabah, Pain and Panic were disguised as humans, and were looking for Aladdin through the market place. "What do they call these again?" Pain was referring to his pants.

"Pants!" Panic answered, "That's what Nattie usually wears in the Underworld."

"Oh!" Pain smiled, "I like. I should borrow Nattie's pants often."

Panic chuckled, "Come on, let's go find this Aladdin kid."

It's been thirty minutes, and there was no sign of Aladdin. Panic began reading a scroll, "Let's see according to this rap sheet: Aladdin also answers to Al. He wears a vest, no shirt, and a crimson fez."

Pain's eyes grew wide, and pointed ahead, "That's gotta be our man!" The human imps transformed into a two-headed dragon, and everyone immediately started to ran away, once they saw the imps in dragon form. The two-headed dragon ran, and grabbed someone's arms. It turned out they grabbed a monkey's arms, and it started screaming.

The imps smirked, "We got you now, Aladdin!"

The monkey stopped and raised a brow with confusion, "Huh?"

"Well, he matches the description," Panic said.

"But he doesn't look very heroic," Pain said.

"Looks can be deceiving!" a boy's voice cried. The imps looked up, and saw a man up in rooftops; but the man wasn't alone, with him were a girl and a magic carpet . "I'm Aladdin!" the boy introduced himself.

"I think you've got our monkey," the woman said pointing at Abu the monkey, who still didn't get out of the imps' grip.

"That's Aladdin?" Panic asked, then the imps threw Abu out of the way, and flew after Aladdin.

Aladdin jumped off the roof, and stepped on the imps' dragon heads. "OW!" The imps cried in pain, as Aladdin landed safely in the ground. But Aladdin wasn't done; he pulled the imps' tail up, that made them trip.

The woman flew down with the magic carpet, and grabbed a sheet, "Aladdin!" She tossed the sheet to Aladdin, who was now riding the magic carpet.

Aladdin took the sheet from her, "Thanks Jasmine." He began wrapping the imps' dragon legs with the sheet, "This will keep you under wraps!"

Once the imps's dragon legs were tied, Abu smirked and slapped them in the face. "OW! OW!" They cried.

Aladdin hopped of the magic carpet to get a closer look of the imps, who were still in dragon form. "What is this thing? I've never seen anything like it."

Suddenly, the imps transformed from a two-headed dragon into snakes and wrapped around Aladdin. "This time we REALLY got you!" Panic cried.

"Okay! Okay! You guys win, all right?" Aladdin surrendered, "Look, do whatever you want to me, but just don't take what's in my lamp!" Aladdin's free hand pulled out a lamp from his pocket.

"Why?" Panic asked, "What's in the lamp?"

"Must be something tre-cool," Pain suggested.

"GIVE IT!" The imps ordered, but Aladdin tossed the lamp to Jasmine.

She smiled, "Sorry, too slow."

The imps changed back to their normal selves. They wanted the lamp, so they started running after Jasmine, who tossed the lamp to carpet. Then carpet tossed it to Abu, who tossed it back to Aladdin. They were playing the tossing game, while the imps ran after it; but the lamp was tossed to Abu, who was now tackled by the imps.

Panic grabbed it from him, while Pain was on top of Abu. "AHA!" Panic cried, "Now we see what special goodies you got in here!"

"Stop!" Jasmine cried.

Aladdin's face was full of worry, "You have no idea, what's contained in that lamp."

"What do you take us for?" Panic asked.

"A couple of rubes fresh out the olive cart?" Pain cried. Panic opened the lamp, and suddenly a big, blue hand punched the imps high in the sky, then back to the Underworld.

The gang began laughing as a blue genie, who had a beard like Jafar's, appeared out of the lamp. "Thanks Genie," Aladdin thanked him.

"Don't mention it, kid," Genie said as he was messing with Aladdin's hair. "That was a great plan, as always."

Abu made monkey noises agreeing.

"Who are those creatures, and what did they want?" Jasmine asked.

"Well," Aladdin shrugged, "Whoever they are, they're long gone."

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

The imps fell through the ground, and landed in the Underworld. They began to groan in pain.

"Well, Jafar, you're right about one thing, that was worth a chuckle," I said trying not to snicker.

"Yes," Jafar agreed, "but I couldn't help but notice that Aladdin IS STILL ALIVE!"

"You win," Hades admitted, "The kid is trickier than I thought." Hades glided to the chessboard, and picked up a Hydra figurine, "Okay, where to put that Hydra?"

Jafar and I looked at each other, we couldn't believe that Hades got over that fight quickly. I've never seen Hades like that when he was defeated by Hercules. Maybe it was because that Aladdin wasn't Hades's foe, so Hades didn't care or have the time for him.

"That's it?!" Jafar cried, "Aladdin HUMILIATED YOU! Don't you want your revenge?!"

"Technically, Aladdin humiliated the imps," I said, "He didn't know the imps were sent by Hades."

"But still!" Jafar cried angrily, he turned to Hades, "Well, aren't you getting your revenge on the street rat?!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay," Hades rubbed his head. "How about I RULE THE COSMOS FIRST?!" Hades's flames came to life, "Okay, and then I'll take him. Priorities, Jafar, eyes on the prize, babe. And just like Nattie pointed out, he didn't technically humiliated me, and he's not my fight anyway. So why bother?"

"Because he can't get away with it, Hades!" Jafar cried, "The only prize I want is Aladdin's head in the platter! But I still can't defeat that boy!" Jafar paused then smirked, "Hm... maybe I don't have to defeat him." Jafar stepped in between me and Hades, "Uh, tell me, you two. What happens when one hero fights another hero?"

I paused to think, "Hm... I don't know. Chaos?"

"Mayhem, collateral damage," Hades answered.

"Why do you ask, Jafar?" I asked.

"Well, Nattie, what if Aladdin and Hercules would have a sort of terrible misunderstanding?" He put his arm around me and Hades, "With the proper motivation-"

"Um... they'll argue, and-"

"And!" Hades come to a realization, "They would fight until they destroy each other!" Hades smirked, "I like it."

Jafar began laughing wickedly that made me and Hades uncomfortable again, "HA! HA! YES! YES! I shall have my revenge!" He continued laughing wickedly.

I started groaning and rubbing my temples. Jafar's laugh was getting under my skin. I muttered, "It's no wonder why Jafar's my second favorite villain."

"What's with the laughing?" Hades asked, "How does that help?"

"Well, it punctuates my evil," Jafar answered, "It's a flourish." He continued laughing.

"Well, it's obnoxious," I said.

Hades sighed, "He is such a freak."

"Tell me about it." Hades and I walked away from Jafar to form a plan. "So how are we going to have this proper motivation for Al and Herc to fight?"

Hades shrugged, "Easy, we'll just kidnap person they cared about."

"Yes," Jafar said walking towards us, "I'll kidnap his wife, Princess Jasmine; I'm _dying_ to see her." He chuckled.

"And you will stay here as my prisoner," Hades said putting his arms around me.

"WHAT?!" I cried in shock. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" I asked Hades.

"I said I'm going to use you as my prisoner. Would you like to be tied in a rope or chains?" Hades pulled out the rope and chains from both hands. "I'm being generous here. I could do both."

I scowled and yelled, "I'm not going to be your FREAKING PRISONER! I refuse to play damsel in distress! FORGET IT!"

"Hades," Jafar began as he was rubbing his temples, "didn't you say that you're the only one doing the voice raising here?"

"Jafar, don't encourage him," I hissed at Jafar.

Hades scowled at me and slowly turned red, "That's right, Jafar! I am the only one doing the VOICE RAISING HERE! Babe, as long as you live here, it's MY house and MY rules! You do exactly as I say! Got it?!"

I paused for a moment, and shrugged, "Not really."

Jafar chuckled, then Hades glared at him that made Jafar shut up. Hades turned to me, "What part did you not get, babe?!"

"About your plan to use the damsel-and-distress card. It's old!"

"What's so old about it?!" Jafar asked.

"I mean it's always the same. Every time someone wants to get revenge on a hero, their first instinct is to kidnap a girl. I mean it's insulting!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Jafar asked. "Kidnap Aladdin and Hercules's best friend?"

"Hm... not a bad idea. A lot better than the damsel-in-distress card."

They paused for a moment, then Hades said, "Okay. Fine, we'll go with that. We'll kidnap their trustee friends, the heroes fight, and- bada-bing- THEY'LL BE DEAD! And I will take over Olympus without distraction!"

"And so will I, once I become sultan!" Jafar was about to laugh, but I covered his mouth.

"Shut it, grandpa!" I said, "Nobody wants to hear that laugh!"

"GRANDPA?!" Jafar roared in anger, under my hand. He pushed me away from him, and looked me in the eye, "That's big talk from a little BRAT!"

I smiled, "Jafar, when you have a better insult that doesn't include the ones I already knew, then we can talk."

"Okay, cut it out you two." Hades stepped in between us, "Quite acting like rotton kids."

"The brat started it, Hades!" Jafar roared, "Did you hear what she said?"

"Uh, yeah, I did, and you know what, Jaffy? You shouldn't let her get to you. She insults me all the time; I'm used to it."

"That's the truth," I agreed.

Hades turned to me, "Now Nattie, it's about time you have to contribute something! You are clearly Hercules's closest friend, aren't you?"

"Nope."

Hades froze still, "Pardon? What was that you just said?"

"He is my friend, but I'm not Hercules _closest _friend."

"Then who is?"

"... Oh no, nice try. You're not going to talk me into telling you."

"Babe, it's either the friend or the ropes? Your choice." He got out the rope, and walked closer to me with a smirk that gave me the creeps.

"Now, Hades, don't look at me that way! Had-" I stopped talking when I felt Jafar grabbing me from behind. "GET OFF ME!" I elbowed him in the stomach, that made Jafar grunt in pain. "ENOUGH!" I cried, "Okay, I'll tell you anyway. But you gotta swear that they won't be harmed."

Hades sighed, "All right, babe. I'll give ya that one. No harm will come to the brats, okay? So who are they?"

I paused and said, "Okay, it's Icarus and Abu. Abu is Aladdin's best friend; and Icarus is Hercules's best friend. Okay?"

They began smirking. I began to feel uncomfortable, so I began to walk away, "Okay, I guess I should go and-"

Hades teleported in front of me, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do think you're going?"

"Going out."

"Doing what?"

"Uh... go out and pretend that I don't know about you and Jafar's team-up plan."

"And?"

I raised a brow, "And? What? What else is there?"

"Babe, I have a special job for you. Because from what I remembered, you didn't contribute to my schemes, ever since you've came here to live with me."

"That's not true! I did contribute one of your schemes."

"Oh? When? What plan did you contribute?"

"Well, how about the time when your plan was to... ooh, wait Hercules carried the sun out of the Underworld. OH! Or how about the time when Zeus became mortal, and... oh wait, I forgot to tell you the time limit. OH! I know! At the first day of school, Hercules was humiliated! He was pushed out of the balcony."

"Doesn't count. The snooty, prince did that not you, and from what I heard you pushed _the prince _off the balcony too."

"Who's the idiot that told you that?!"

"Uh..." Hades was pretending to think, "Hm, let me see that was... Oh that's right, IT'S YOU! You're the idiot!" He and Jafar began laughing, and I rolled my eyes and face palmed.

"Okay! I get it! Maybe I hadn't contribute more than I'm supposed to, but-"

He pressed his finger on my lips, so I couldn't talk, "Ah, ah, ah, no buts. I'm giving you a job, and you're going to do it. Capiesh?" He removed his finger off my lips.

"Or what?"

"Or you're going to say hello to the chains." Hades snapped his fingers, and the chains appeared from the walls. He then grabbed me, and dragged towards the chains.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" I cried, "Does this mean that I'll be the victim?"

"Without doubt, babe."

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" I cried as I managed to get away from Hades's grip, "All right! What do you want me to do?"

"Glad that you're being cooperative, Natalie," Jafar said while smirking down at me.

I rolled my eyes, and faced Hades, "Okay, what do you want me and the imps to do?"

"Oh no! Forget the imps, they can't even handle killing a street rat or a baby!" Hades put his arm around my shoulder, "Now you, my little raven, are going to set a trap for our friend."

"Okay, and then... you take Icarus."

Hades chuckled, "Are you kidding? You know all too well that I don't do the dirty work."

I raised a brow, "Then who is?"

Hades smirked at me, and answered, "You are, babe."

**A/N: Ooh, do you think she'll do it? Review for your answer. I decided to write Genie, because I like him. I also like Iago, but he didn't show up in the episode. It's too bad, because I like that parrot. ****By the way, I just received 19 reviews on the last chapter. That's a record! Thank you for those who reviewed and did my poll. I already finished writing this episode, so I would probably update soon.**

**Announcement: Good news, HatMG fans, I created a wiki for this story! I encourage you guys to check it out and edit where you see necessary. It's still somewhat in the developing stages. So if you guys are interested or you wanted to contribute, there's a link in my profile for the website. Thanks again for everyone's support.**


	46. Arabian Nights part 3

Arabian Nights part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

"ME?!" I cried in anger, "You want ME to kidnap Icarus?!"

"Why call it that, babe?" Hades said, "I prefer to call it... involuntary invitation."

I shook my head, "I can't kidnap a kid! That's the villain's job!"

"Wrong, that's the minion's job. I'm the villain and the boss, who gives out orders. You are the villain's minion, who does what the boss wants you to do. Okay? And I, the boss, ordered the minion, that's you, to go and take our weird, little friend."

"Okay, first of all: don't call me minion again! Okay? Second of all: I won't do it! I've never done this before! I'm not a kidnapper! I may do a lot of things, but kidnapping a kid is NOT one of them!"

"Oh ho! You won't do it? Well, here's the thing, if you don't do it, then there will be punishment."

"You want me to do double chores? I won't have a problem with that. I'm used to it."

"Oh, I won't give you chores."

I raised a brow, "Then what's the punishment?"

"Let's just say that it's so evil, I'll guarantee you that I'll enjoy it. You, on the other hand, will not. Okay? So if I were you, babe, I'll do it."

I paused for a moment, "... What's the evil thing you're going to do?"

"Now, I won't tell you that. Just do your job, and we won't have problems, okay?"

"But I've never done this before!"

"Come on! Just set a trap and take him. It's easy! It's like stealing a banana from a monkey! Okay?"

"But how am I going to do it?!"

"Just use your wicked brain! Whatever it takes for you to do your job! Okay?! NOW GO! GO!"

I paused for a moment, and screamed out, "WHATEVER, FLAME-HEAD!" I stomped away to my room trying to figure out how to kidnap Icarus, and bring him to Hades without getting caught.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Hades sat back on his throne, and rubbing his head, "Sheesh! Teenagers, oy!"

"So, what's this evil punishment, you're going to give her, if she doesn't do the job?" Jafar asked.

"I don't know," Hades shrugged. "Do you have any ideas, Jeff?"

"You mean you don't have a punishment for her?!"

"Well, I gotta say something to scare her into doing it. If she does disobey me, I usually make her do chores."

"Well, from what I've seen she's still doing the same thing! Talking back at you?! You can't let her get away with that!"

"What do you want me to do? I have her, and I don't want to do something stupid that will get her to turn against me!"

"Has she turned against you before?"

Hades shrugged, "Well, there are times when I have a plan to rule the cosmos, she doesn't help out or was supportive. There's another time when I yell, and she yells back and..." Hades paused and realized that all the plans he cooked up, Natalie wasn't supportive and disrespectful. She never contributed, until now. Hades had forgotten that he's her boss not her friend. "Oh my gods! Jaffy, I can't believe this!"

"You're her boss, Hades. You need to show her that you're in charge of her; just like you're in charge of those souls." Jafar looked at the window, showing Hades the souls in the River Styx floating by.

"I do! I told her on her first day here! She actually stood up to me! Nobody stands up to the Lord of the Dead! Okay?! My minions are always afraid when I lose my cool, but HER... Oy." He sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"That's right! Now what are you going to do the next time she disrespects you?"

"I don't know!"

Jafar face palmed, "Hades, may I remind you that you have a woman here? She works for you, you can practically do what you want with her."

"Like what?"

"You know..." Jafar came over and began whispering something in his ear.

Hades's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT?!" He burst into flames.

"She's bound to respect you there."

"Are you kidding me?! I want her, but I don't want her that way! Oh my gods! She's a kid, Jaffy!"

"Why not? You're a villain! You shouldn't care of her feelings!"

"I don't! Besides our relationship is mutual, we trust each other. We might be at each other's throats, but we would never do anything to ruin our relationship we have."

"Exactly what kind of relationship do you two have?" Jafar raised a brow, "Hades, are you and Nattie..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a silly thought."

"No, no, no, what? Come on, tell me! I'm all ears."

"Fine. Hades, are you two together?"

Hades raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

"Is that why you don't punish her more? Is it because you two are... a couple."

"What?!" Hades started laughing. "No! No! We're not dating! We just have a master/minion relationship, you will never understand."

Jafar's straight face didn't change, "Hm..."

"Okay, why don't you get the monkey while Nattie is out getting the kid. Okay?"

"All right. I'll be back," Jafar slammed his staff, and he teleported to Agrabah.

Hades stood there for a moment, and started laughing some more, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

That's when the imps came to. Panic got up and rubbed his head, "What happened?" Hades was still laughing, not paying attention to them.

"What's so funny, boss?" Pain asked.

"Nothing, boys, it's just that Jaffy cracks me up. Love that! Classic!"

"What?"

"He-" Hades began laughing, "HA! HA! HA!- HE thinks that Nattie and I- Ha! Ha!- are- HA!- DATING! Ha! Ha!"

The imps looked at each other, and they began laughing too. "That is hilarious, boss!" Panic said.

"HA! Like I would ever love somebody! Ha! Love that."

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

I began to get ready for Operation: Hero versus Hero. I was shaking for the first time, this was the first time Hades actually wanted me to contribute his scheme. I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I was sitting down on my bed, then I heard a knock in my door.

"Come in!"

The imps came in the room. "Uh, Nattie, the boss wants to know if you're ready to do kidnap the kid."

"Tell him, no!"

"NO?" The imps cried.

"No as in you're not ready?" Panic asked.

"No as in I won't do it at all!"

"WHAT?!" The imps cried together.

"You heard me, tell him I won't do it!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Hades's voice echoed through the walls, but he didn't appeared like he always do. "But did my ears deceive me? I thought you said you won't do it."

"I'm not."

Hades then appeared full red than ever, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WON'T DO IT?!"

I stood up, and face him, "I'm not going to kidnapped Icarus. He's not just Hercules's friend, he's mine as well. But if it makes you feel better, I'm going out to hire somebody to do it."

"So, you're just going to let everybody do your dirty work? Is that what you're going to do all the time now?!" Hades turned back to blue.

"Like you always said, you don't want to get your hands dirty. So why should I do the dirty work too?"

Hades turned fuming red, "Babe! It doesn't matter what I do! Okay?! I ordered _you_ to do something, you're my minion; and it's time you LEARN THAT! Who side are you on anyway?!"

I paused refusing to answer that question.

"Huh?! Answer the question, babe."

I still didn't say anything.

"What? Are you suddenly giving me the silent treatment now? HUH?!"

I still didn't face him or say a word to him.

"You know what?!" He turned back to blue, "Fine! Don't answer me! Be that way! Ignore me all you want! But tonight, you are going to suffer!"

There was a long pause, and I didn't break my silence.

Hades paused and sighed, "Pain! Panic!"

"Yes, your stressful-ness!" the imps saluted.

"Allow me to have a little time alone with Nattie for a sec."

"Yes, sir!" the imps left my room, and shut my door. Hades and I were alone in my room not sure why, but I suddenly feel nervous. I got of my bed, and leaned against a wall; Hades did the same to face me. But I refuse to look at him.

"Natalie."

I furrowed my brows with confusion; he finally got my attention. I turned to face him like he wanted me to. What got my attention was Hades calling my real name. He's never called my real name before. I was so flabbergasted, I couldn't speak; I clearly let him do most of the talking, and even let him played with my ponytail.

"When I first met you, I thought you were like the other girls. The snooty attitude, the mad woman rage, and being so NOBLE! But when the imps told me, on your first day of school, that you pushed a prince out the balcony; I couldn't think of any woman doing that. When I yelled at you, you yelled back. No woman or anybody dared talked to me like the way you did."

"What's your point?" I asked quietly, breaking my silence.

Hades shrugged and continued, "My point is that I thought you were... different. That's why I liked you at some point."

"When I wasn't noble?"

"Exactly, now when you started changing throughout those months, I began to wonder. Is this the same Nattie, I knew? The un-noble, smart-alec brat I knew and liked. Now here's my number one question for you- well two, actually... Do you _really_ want to go home?"

"Of course I do!" I snapped, "More than anything!"

"Then are you in or out? Until you have that answer, you know where to find me." Hades snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I coughed through the smoke, as I lied down on my bed, put a pillow over my head, and groaned with frustration.

* * *

(Regular POV)

In Agrabah, Abu the monkey was walking through the marketplace by himself. He looked over and saw a banana in the ground; he smiled and was ecstatic. "WOW! Mama!" He made more monkey noises, when he saw more bananas forming a trail, "OH BOY! Ooh! Ooh! Ah!"

He grabbed every single banana, until it reached the end. Once he grabbed the final banana, he looked up, and was bagged up. He realized this was a trap, and was crying for help; but it didn't do any good.

Jafar was the monkey's kidnapper! Jafar was holding the small bag, that held Abu captive, and was smirking with triumph.

* * *

In Olympus, Icarus was about to meet up with Hercules and Natalie. He was whistling through town, but stopped when he saw a banana in the ground. "Whoa! Mama! BANANA!"

He picked one up, and realized there's more than one in the ground, "Whoa! This is my lucky day!" He began to pick each of them, and was following them to an ally. He didn't notice where the bananas were leading to, but he didn't care, "OH MAN! I'm going to be sitting pretty in bananas! I GOT SOME GOLD, BABY!"

As soon as he was close enough, he looked up and gasped. Before he could scream, smoke was everywhere that made him pass out. As soon as he fell asleep, the dark hooded figure grabbed Icarus, stuffed him in a bag, and took him to the Underworld.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry readers, the reveal of the figure will be revealed at the end of the season... **

**JK! It will be revealed at the end of the episode. If you have any idea who it is, review.**


	47. Arabian Nights part 4

Arabian Nights part 4

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Regular POV)

Icarus and Abu woke up to see that they were tied up. "WHOA!" Icarus cried, "Where am I?!" He looked up to see two figures smirking down at them, Hades and Jafar. Icarus's eyes grew wide, and cried out with fear, "HADES?!"

Hades just smirked, "Icky, hi, how you doing? Great to see you. Welcome to my domain, by the way."

"OKAY, what's going on here?! And who is that creepy, old dude?!" Icarus was referring to Jafar.

Jafar scowled and said angrily, "You insolent CUR! I am Jafar, the most powerful sorcerer HAS EVER KNOWN!" He slammed his staff, that caused a thunder noises that made the Underworld shake a little.

Icarus sat there, and said quietly, "Whoa." Then he scowled, "OKAY, I don't know what your SICK, OLD GAME is; but I'll tell you what I do know, my pal, Herc will not quit until-" Icarus paused and realized that Abu the monkey was tied with him. He cried happily, "WHOA! Monkey! Cool!"

Jafar raised a brow, and asked, "This is Hercules's best friend?"

"Hey," Hades began, "at least he doesn't spend his days picking fleas out of his fur."

"That's true," Icarus agreed, "as far as you know. ANYWAY!" Icarus continued angrily, "Herc will not quite till he rescues me from your FOUL CLUTCHES, BUDDY!"

"Aladdin too!" Abu added.

"Oh," Jafar smirked, "we're counting your friends rushing off to the rescue." He put his arm around Hades and asked, "Isn't that right, Hades?" He began chuckling wickedly, "AT LAST! Revenge will be MINE!"

Hades was getting annoyed, "Look, why don't you just hold that till we win! Then you can dance to the end-zone, and just WHOOP IT UP!"

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

Outside of the academy, Hercules and I were waiting for Icarus to come. But he never showed up, and I was the only one who knew why. He was kidnapped, and all I can do was stay silent about it. As long as there's no harm come to Icarus and Abu there's no problem. I just hope Hercules can rescue him soon.

"Where can Icarus be? He's never late." Hercules said.

"I don't know." I put my acting skills on, "maybe something came up."

"No way. If Icarus had plans, he would've told us sooner."

"Icarus? Did you say, boy?" a voice asked. We looked over to the shadows to see an old man, with a long beard and a hunched back, walking towards while holding on to his cane.

I knew perfectly well who he was. "Uh, sir, do I know you?" I pretended not to know who it was.

"Um... not sure, my dear," the old man answered. "Anyway, I believe that Icarus was the lad, who got KIDNAPPED."

"KIDNAPPED?!" Hercules and I cried in shocked.

"Yes," the old man answered, "Whisked away on a flying carpet to Agrabah."

"A flying carpet?!" I cried, "Do you know who kidnapped our friend?"

"I believe, young lady, a young rogue named Aladdin did the deed."

"Well, I don't know who this Aladdin is!" Hercules said, "But he picked the wrong guy to kidnap!" Hercules grabbed my hand, "Come on, Nattie!"

"Where are we going?!" I asked as I pull my arm out of his grip.

"We're going to Phil's place! We need Pegasus to take us to Agarabah, to get our friend back from this Aladdin guy!"

"Are you crazy?! Do you know how far Agrabah is from here?"

"I don't care! Icarus is our friend, and he needs our help! Come on, Nattie, are you in?"

I paused then sighed, "All right."

"GREAT!" He grabbed my hand again, and we started running.

We heard the old man cried out, "SHOW NO MERCY, CHILDERN!"

As soon as we left, Hades was behind the old man, and grabbed his beard. It turned out to be fake, just as I suspected. "What is this?" Hades asked. "Budget cut? Hey, if you need some cash just ask, okay."

"Give me that!" Jafar grabbed the fake beard from Hades, and transformed back to his tall, dark, well-dressed, twisted beard self. "It's up to your miserable minions now!"

"Hey, trust me. Deceit, they can do."

* * *

(Regular POV)

In Agrabah, Aladdin, Jasmine, and carpet were searching for Abu. Their first instinct was to go to the marketplace, because Abu usually steal things there. "Abu's gotta to be here somewhere," Aladdin said, "But I just don't see him."

"Commence, operation," Pain said.

"Hero versus hero," Panic finished, as Pain hopped on his shoulder; and they transformed into Hercules.

Pain began yelling at Aladdin to get his attention, "Forget ever seeing your monkey pal again, Aladdin!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, and carpet turned to see the imps disguised as Hercules.

Pain continued, "I, Hercules, the scourge of Athens, took him!"

The gang gasped in shock, anger, and fear. Aladdin was now angry, and Jasmine was worried sick about Abu.

"He's going to make a nice, fur rug!" The imps, disguised as Hercules, wrapped themselves with the blue cape, they had on, and ran away with a wicked laugh. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The imps transformed back into their imps self, and hid when Aladdin and Jasmine was riding with carpet.

They flew pass the imps, when Aladdin said, "I think he went that way! Carpet, let's move!"

"How was that?" Pain asked Panic.

"Oh man, you nailed that voice," Panic said giving him the thumbs up.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, and I arrived at Agrabah. We were looking around for Aladdin, but so far no luck. Agrabah was a huge place to look around. The top places I knew Aladdin would be were the market place and the palace. We landed on one of the roof tops of Agrabah.

"We gotta find this Aladdin creep!" Hercules jumped off of Pegasus, and looked around, "But where do we start?"

I looked down, and noticed that Hercules was standing on a bright colored, purple carpet. I immediately knew that it wasn't any carpet, "Hercules, look out for the-"

"Whoa!" It was too late, Hercules fell backwards, as the carpet flew under his feet.

I finished my sentence weakly, "Carpet."

"What was that?!" Hercules cried.

"Kid, maybe this Aladdin kid, found us." Phil said while pointing at another rooftop, "Look!"

The carpet flew towards the rooftop, Phil was pointing at. We looked to see Aladdin and Jasmine standing there. "Hercules!" Aladdin cried as he and Jasmine flew towards us, "It takes a lot of nerve to kidnap someone's best friend!"

Hercules scoffed at that remark and said, "Nobody knows that better than you, Aladdin!" He ran to tackle Aladdin, but Aladdin jumped up that made Hercules miss and fell off the roof. "WHOA!" He fell towards another building and went through it.

"It's look then leap," Phil said, "How hard is that? Look, leap."

We all looked to see if Hercules was okay. "Hercules, are you okay?!" I cried. A moment later, we saw him run through the building, and put his arms under the building, we're on.

Hercules said dangerously, "I say this once..." He began lifting the building, "I'm in no mood... to play games!"

The building started shaking, and we were holding on for dear life. "WHOA! WHOA!"

"He's too strong to fight head-on!" Aladdin said, "I'll lead him away!" He jumped on carpet, and he flew away. "Come on, Hercules! Catch me if you can!" Hercules was so angry he dropped the building, and ran after Aladdin.

Back on the rooftop, "Hey, let me go!" Phil was pushing somebody off him, but he looked up and realized that it was Princess Jasmine. He smiled, "I would like to introduce myself. Philoctetes, trainer of-"

"I'm married," Jasmine interrupted.

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry ma'am."

Pegasus flew down towards Hercules, and Hercules jumped on Pegasus to ride after Aladdin.

Jasmine turned to me, "Okay, how is that man so strong?"

"Demi-god strength," I answered. "He sometimes can't control it; but he's mainly the brawn for the operation."

"Well, I have to say he is foolish to go against Aladdin."

My eyes grew wide in shock, "Uh, excuse me?"

"I said he's foolish, he shouldn't mess with Aladdin. He can trick the strong man easily."

I scoffed, "Oh yeah?! Well, that is big talk from someone, who's husband is a... what was he? Oh, I know! Riff Raff, STREET RAT!"

Jasmine's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped in shock; then she sneered at me, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Phil muttered to himself, "Oh boy."

"You better take that back!"

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I ordered you to! Take it back!"

"You ordered me?!" I laughed, "Oh my gosh! That's hilarious! You ordered me? Ha! Ha!"

"How dare you?! I'm Princess Jasmine, princess of Agrabah!"

"Good for you, princess, but that doesn't change anything. I'll take it back if you take back what you said about Herc."

"Why should I? It's true! He's nothing but a fool for kidnapping Abu!"

"KIDNAPPER! Listen here, your husband is the fool here, okay. And let me tell you something-"

"Watch your tongue!" Jasmine ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Watch your tongue!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Watch your tongue!"

"No way, what are you going to do about it?"

She stepped closer to me, and said again, "Watch your tongue!"

"Or else what?!"

She wagged her finger at me, and looked like she was about to throw her fist at me. "Watch your tongue!"

"What are you going to do? Hit me?"

"Just watch your tongue!" Jasmine's eyes were becoming dangerous, and her hand clenched into a fist.

"Are you going to hit me?"

"If you keep it up, just watch your tongue!"

"You can't tell me what to do! What are you going to hit me?!"

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"I would like to see try!"

"Ladies!" Phil stepped in between us, "Can we settle this, please without any-"

"NO!" Jasmine and I pushed him out of the way, and we continued our confrontation.

Jasmine turned to me with a death glare, "Are going to stop insulting my husband?"

"Not if you stop insulting my friend."

"I can't take back what I say that's true."

"Fine then, here's what I'm going to say-"

"I'm warning you! Watch your tongue or else!"

"Or else what? You're going to hit me?"

* * *

(Regular POV)

In the Underworld, Jafar, Hades, and the imps were watching the action through Tartarus Vision. They were eating popcorn, enjoyed watching Hercules chasing after Aladdin.

"Finally, Aladdin is going to be DEAD!" Jafar cried.

"Yeah, and don't forget about Wonderbreath!" Hades said, "Soon I'll be able to take over OLYMPUS!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Icarus cried.

"YEAH!" Abu agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, same speech, we know." Hades shrugged, "But here's the thing, yutzes, WE ALREADY DID!"

Jafar began laughing, "Ha! Ha! Yes!"

"Jaffy," Hades groaned, "What did I say about that laugh of yours?"

"Your annoyed-fullness!" Pain cried to get Hades's attention.

"What now?"

"You might want to see this! It looks like Nattie is going to be in a fight with another girl."

"What? Let me see!" Hades clicked the channel to see Natalie and Jasmine were at each other's throats.

"Ah," Jafar smirked, "Princess Jasmine. She is looking lovely as always."

_"Watch your tongue!" Jasmine cried._

_"What are going to do? Hit me?!" Natalie cried._

"Ooh! Now this is going to be entertaining!" Hades cried, "Give me the popcorn, would you, Jeff?"

Jafar sighed as he gave Hades the popcorn. "I really hope Jasmine doesn't hit her."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want anything harming that beautiful, desert bloom."

Hades gave his confused look, "Huh?"

"Jasmine! I'm talking about Jasmine. I don't want any harm coming to her."

"Why do you care?" Hades paused when Jafar's eyes were on Jasmine, then he realized what's going through Jafar's head. "Oh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're all over that princess, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. I mean look at her! She's feisty, beautiful, and-"

"And she's showing off her curves, and has her stomach showing."

"Well... That too."

"You know that outfit would look great on Nattie. She should show off her curves, and-" He then muttered to himself, "Meme to me: Order that outfit from Agrabah."

_"Do you really want me to hit you?!" Jasmine asked._

_"That's sounds a little rough for you, but what the heck."_

_"I'll take you down easy!"_

_Natalie chuckled, "Go ahead. I dare you."_

_"You dare me?!"_

_"Yeah. Show me what you got."_

"Oh, this is getting good." Hades commented.

"Natalie is fool for challenging Jasmine. She can beat Natalie easily."

"Oh really?" Hades turned to Jafar, "Jaffy, Nattie can take down your little princess okay. She takes self defense."

"Doubtful," Jafar smirked.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Hey, boss! Look!" Panic pointed at the TV. The villains and the imps saw Jasmine slightly pushed Natalie; then Natalie chuckled.

_"Did you just pushed me?!" Natalie asked._

_"You dared me."_

_"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you won't do that again."_

_"Are you going to take back what you said about Aladdin?"_

_"Hm, let me think... uh... NO! I'll take it back, if you take back what you said about my friend."_

_Jasmine then pushed Natalie forcefully. Natalie paused then pushed Jasmine back. Suddenly they started pushing and tackling each other._

"OH YEAH! Now this is entertainment!" Hades cried with a smirk on his face.

Jafar was watching Jasmine tackling on top of Natalie, "I must admit this is a little entertaining than the boys."

"You got that right. I've never seen a girl fight before. Well, except the time with Hera and Zeus's wedding. Zeus's exes versus Hera. Not a pretty picture, babe. Let me tell you that."

"Should we watch to see how Aladdin and Hercules are doing?"

"Give it two minutes, Jeff."

Then they saw Natalie kneed Jasmine's stomach to get off her. "Ooh!" They commented as they formed a painful expression on their faces.

"That's going to leave a mark," Pain said.

"You said it." Panic agreed.

"How about five more minutes?" Hades suggested.

* * *

Back in Agrabah, Hercules was riding Pegasus, chasing Aladdin, and said, "That's the guy who took Icarus. We got to stop him!"

Aladdin was riding carpet, "Maybe a run through the city will wear him down." The boys went through the market place to Agrabah. "Let's see if he can handle the ally of a thousand sheets!"

Aladdin turned around away from the palace, and went through the sheets that was hanging in between the buildings. Aladdin went through, but Hercules was struggling. Sheets and strings tangled Pegasus and Hercules. Aladdin chuckled, "Ha! I knew that would work."

Phil face palmed, "Ah, he walked right into that." He then shouted to Hercules, "USE YOUR NOODLE, KID! YOUR NOODLE! Oy."

Hercules torn off the sheets, and Pegasus flew after Aladdin. "Okay, new plan," Aladdin said as he flew off.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Hercules growled.

Aladdin saw a pole with a rope hanging; so he jumped off carpet, grabbed the rope, and swing towards Hercules. He let go of the rope, and landed on Pegasus and sat in front of Hercules.

Hercules scowled, attempted to punch him.

"Uh-oh," Aladdin said. As Hercules was about to punch him, he jumped off Pegasus, then to a tent, finally hopped back on carpet. "Not going to try that again. This guy is strong. Really strong!" He then smirked," Hey, maybe we can use that." Aladdin and carpet lured Hercules towards a half-destroyed building.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

Meanwhile, Jasmine and I were still fighting. I had a stick from a corner, and Jasmine had a few pots from another. She threw them at me, while I defended myself with a stick. She threw another vase almost hitting my head. I ducked down as the vase flew above me. She threw the last vase she had, and it hit a pole.

I began laughing, when I noticed Jasmine ran out of vases to throw, "Ha! You ran out! What are you going to do?"

"I didn't aim the last vase at you."

I raised a brow with confusion, "What?" I turned around, saw a pot falling down; I immediately jumped back, avoiding from getting hit. I turned around to see the vase falling down the building. I looked at her, and the only thing I saw was her fist punched my face. I screamed in pain, "OW!"

* * *

In the Underworld, Jafar began clapping, "Bravo! Way to go, Jasmine! Teach that woman a lesson!"

Hades turned to Jafar, "Uh, Jaffy, babe, you know she can't hear you, right?"

* * *

I held on to my right eye, and screamed out to Jasmine, "ARE YOU SICK IN THE HEAD?!"

Jasmine shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Are you kidding me?! I could've been killed!"

She ran towards me, pushed me down, and lie on top of me while holding the stick. She was holding the stick, trying to press it against my neck. "Now let me ask you this, where is Abu?"

I struggling to get up, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she snapped.

"I don't!" I hit her forehead against mine.

"OW!" She placed one hand on her bruised forehead, and I pushed her off with my stick. I then pointed the stick at her.

* * *

After I made that move, Hades stood up and while bursting into blue flames, "OH YEAH! Atta girl, Nattie! Go for it! GO FOR THE KILL!"

The imps had on cheerleading outfits, with a big N out front, "Beat the princess with the stick. Send her soul to the river Styx. GOOO NATTIE!"

Jafar rolled his eyes, and sighed.

* * *

I pointed the stick at Jasmine, whose eyes grew wide in fear, "What are you going to do?"

"I want you to answer my question."

Jasmine raised a brow, "What?"

"While you were on top of me, when I asked you, 'What are you talking about?' Answer that question!"

"Oh that. You know what I was asking, 'Where's Abu?' We both know you know."

"Excuse me, but how should I know?"

"Because we both know that Hercules took him."

"Hercules?! He would never kidnap anybody. Sure he's a cluts, brainless, incompetent, and had his dumb moments. But he is sweet as can be! He would never hurt a fly... well, technically he would, but that's not the point! The point is that he's not dishonest, not a kidnapper, and not a thief! He's a hero-in-training for crying out loud!"

"So wait... Hercules didn't kidnap Abu?"

"No, we thought that your husband kidnapped our friend, Icarus." I lied, but I just played along.

"What?!" Jasmine stood up, "Aladdin will never do such a thing!"

_I knew that, but I need to act like I don't; but I'm worried about Hercules and Aladdin's life so I have to say something. _"I know now," I said.

"So, if Hercules didn't kidnap Abu; and Aladdin didn't kidnap your friend. Then who did?"

I knew who did it, but I don't want to throw Hades under the bus. I'm just going to have to say, "I don't know."

"Well, we have to warn them!" Jasmine ran to the edge of the rooftop, and started screaming to her husband, "ALADDIN! COME BACK!"

"HERCULES! HERCULES!" Neither of them answered us. "Who are we kidding they can't hear us!"

"How are we going to warn them?!"

* * *

(Normal POV)

Aladdin went inside the half-destroyed building. Hopping off of Pegasus, Hercules went inside too and scoffed, "Hiding?"

"Nope, just waiting for you to catch up," Aladdin dodged when Hercules attempted to punch him. Instead, Hercules punched the wall, and the building was about to collapsed.

Meanwhile Natalie and Jasmine whistled for carpet and Pegasus. Phil and Natalie hopped on Pegasus, and Jasmine hopped on Carpet. They were riding towards the abandon building to warn their friends.

"When I get my hands on you," Hercules growled.

Aladdin laughed as he leaned against the wall, "If you get your hands on me, Jerkules."

That was the last straw, Hercules ran and tried to punch Aladdin; but Aladdin was dodging his punches. "Everybody thinks that's clever when they call me that! But it's not that FUNNY!" He continued punching the wall, then suddenly the ceiling was about to collapsed.

"Maybe, but it so suits you. CATCH!" Aladdin jumped out of the way. Hercules looked up, and saw the roof falling. Using his demi-god strength, he held it up to keep it from falling on top of him; but he was struggling to hold on. Aladdin smiled at Hercules's struggle, "I can get you out of this; if you tell me where Abu is."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Aladdin walked towards the exit, "Well, you'll think about under a ton of ruble. Bye."

"I-I don't care what happens to me! Just let my friend, Icarus go!"

Aladdin's eyes grew wide, "YOUR FRIEND?!" He walked back to Hercules, "Uh-oh, I think there's been a big mistake." The roof and the whole building collapsed on top of them.

(Natalie's POV)

We arrived the building, but it was too late. Our eyes grew wide in shock, when we saw the building collapsed, and didn't see Aladdin and Hercules... alive. "ALADDIN!" Jasmine cried as tears were forming.

Pegasus was whinnying, Phil was so shocked all he could say was, "No! Herc!"

My mouth dropped and thoughts scattered, I didn't know what to say. I was so shocked, and was shaking my head. Jasmine fell to the ground, and began weeping. I sat beside her, and we were crying together. "No, no!" I said as I knew that Hercules and Aladdin were dead. My heart was filled with guilt, my thoughts were scattering, and I felt empty now. I began crying with Jasmine.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Not everybody was crying, the opposite actually. Hades and Jafar were laughing loudly and wickedly, "HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Hades shrugged, "You know this is kinda fun. I like it. It's sort of... it's cleansing."

**A/N: RIP Hercules and Aladdin...**


	48. Arabian Nights part 5

Arabian Nights part 5

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

We were all staring at the destroyed building, there were sobs and tears. Jasmine and I were hugging each other. We felt awful about what happened, and what we did. My heart was nothing, but guilt.

I didn't want anyone to die; I knew Hades wanted Hercules dead, but I haven't thought of him doing it right now. I didn't watch the series, but now I regretted for not watching it. I should've seen it coming. I should've known that Jafar was Hades's partner, and they were working together. I should've stopped fighting with Jasmine, and speak up ahead of time. I shouldn't have signed Hades's stupid contract...

Well, that part I didn't regret. I did it for myself; I wanted to go home in the first place. It may sound selfish, but I have to look out for myself. I didn't know why I was transported here in the first place. I heard a lot of stories about children discovering odd places, and become the heroes in the story. Well, news flash: I'm not a freaking superman who fell out of the sky to be anyone's hero! I didn't come here to make a happy ending, and the villain lose like the movie. That's up to them to decide; I know that I need to go home. I have to do whatever it takes, especially helping a villain do the work.

Then again, I felt horrible. Hercules was a good friend, and a great hero. He maybe a hero-in-training, but he's already one... to me.

I was sobbing on Jasmine's sore head, "This is all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" Phil asked.

Jasmine was sobbing too, "If we hadn't fought, we would've stopped them sooner!"

"Yeah, this is our fault!" I cried louder, and sobbed on Pegasus; while Jasmine was clinging and sobbing on me.

"Ladies, those brave men may not be here now, but they don't hear talk like that. It's no one's fault." Phil looked away, and whispered, "Nobody's."

Suddenly, we saw the roof, that collapsed, rise. My eyes widen, when I saw a man lifting it, and throwing far away from here. It was Hercules! Someone else was there with him, coughing out for air; and that was Aladdin. He looked up at Hercules, and said weakly, "Thanks."

Jasmine's eyes stared, and smiled happily. She let go of me, and ran to her true love, "ALADDIN!" She began clinging to him, refusing to release him.

I ran to Hercules to face him, full of tears, "Wonderboy, are you okay?!"

Hercules looked at me and said, "Oh, Nattie- WHOA! What happened to your eye?!"

I touched my left eye, and realized that it was bruised. A present from Jasmine back on that fight. "Uh, nothing, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now."

"Good, so I can do this!" I hit him in the chest.

"OW!" Hercules cried in shock. "What was that?!"

"DON'T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I started crying even more without realizing it.

"Nattie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to cry."

"I'M NOT CRYING, YOU IDIOT!" I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Hercules smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Me too."

Jasmine helped Aladdin get up from the ground. Aladdin then noticed Jasmine's stomach had a bruise, "Jasmine, what happened to your stomach?"

Jasmine looked at it, then at me. I smiled sheepishly, "Let's just say your wife and I had a BIG misunderstanding ourselves."

"What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," Jasmine answered, "What's important here is that we're alive, and in one piece. We also need to know where our friends are."

"Right." I agreed.

Aladdin turned to his wife, "Jasmine, I don't think Hercules kidnapped Abu."

"And I'm pretty sure Aladdin didn't grab Icarus," Hercules said.

"So, this was a set up?" Phil asked.

"Pretty much," I agreed.

"But who would want you two to fight?" Jasmine asked Aladdin and Hercules.

"I don't know," Hercules shrugged, "maybe that Jafar guy."

"JAFAR?!" Jasmine and Aladdin looked each other in shock, fear, and anger.

"No! I can't be!" Aladdin couldn't believe it. They burned Jafar's lamp a long time ago, they thought he's dead.

"Jafar's DEAD!" Jasmine cried.

"Well, he sure seemed alive when he attacked me and Nat," Hercules said.

"He didn't attacked me!" I cried, "Threatened me, sure. But attacked me? No. Now if he was dead, he had to have a lot help to bring him back to life. Now, who is capable to do that job?"

"Who?" Aladdin asked.

I sighed, "Let's see, he's tall, blue, dressed gloomy, and his hair is so... FIERY! Who is he?"

Everyone paused, then Phil answered my riddle, "Hades! Lord of the Dead! Oh boy, they're your kidnappers."

"They must've thought we crushed each other!" Hercules said to Aladdin.

Aladdin smiled, "Let's try this again. I'm Aladdin." Aladdin held his hand for a handshake.

Hercules smiled back and took it, "Hey, I'm Hercules. Good to meet ya." Hercules pulled me and Phil in front of him. "And this is my friend, Nattie and my trainer, Phil."

I shook his hand, "Hello Aladdin, big fan."

"Huh?" Aladdin raised a brow.

"Oh, Aladdin, I heard tales about you. As I said before, big fan."

Aladdin smiled, "Nice to meet you, Nat."

I turned to Jasmine, "I believe we didn't have a proper introduction."

Jasmine smiled, "I believe we didn't. I'm Princess Jasmine, princess of Agrabah."

"I'm Natalie, but people call me Nat or Nattie. Mostly Nattie. I'm not royalty just a normal teenager."

"Very nice to meet you, Nattie."

"So... where do we find our friends?" Aladdin asked.

"They gotta be in the Underworld," Phil explained, "But when we go in there, they'd throw everything they got at us."

"It's worth the risk of saving Abu," Aladdin said, as he took Jasmine by the hand, and about to leave. "Let's go!"

Hercules stopped them, and said, "Hold on! I want to save my buddy, too! But..." He began to smirk, "maybe there's a smarter way than just barreling in."

Phil smiled, "He can be taught!"

"I know," I sniffled and was about to have tears of joy, "I'm so proud."

"Okay, so here's the plan," Hercules summoned us to come closer. We huddled together to listen to Hercules's plot of Operation: Payback!

* * *

(Regular POV)

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Icarus and Abu were depressed, because they found out their best buddies were dead. Icarus was doing a lot of the talking, "Oh! Monkey, my buddy, Herc, is gone. All is lost!" He looked over to see Abu doing something, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" Abu wanted to escape, so he started picking the lock from the chains.

Icarus smiled, "Ooh, right! Escape plan, yes, monkey, yes! I'll keep on the gaiety, or you might as say, '_Eek Eek'."_

Abu rolled his eyes, "Oh brother!"

In the throne room, Hades was ecstatic that Hercules was history. Now he's forming another plan for hostile take over on Olympus by playing with his figurines. "Then a gorgon hits it on the side, bring in the River guardian, and BADA-BING!" He knocked down the figurine of Olympus with the River Guardian figurine. "Olympus is MINE! Ah YES!"

"Delightful," Jafar said as if he pretended to care. "And then perhaps, we could turn our attention to Agrabah."

"Small potatoes. Why Agrabah? What? Do you want to be a sultan, when you could be A GOD?!" Hades put his hand on Jafar's shoulder, "Jafar, Lord of the Dead! Huh? What do you think? You like that?"

"Hmm... Intriguing... May I redecorate?"

Hades shrugged, "Uh, yeah, sure. Why do I care? Throw some drapes."

"HERCULES AND ALADDIN ARE HERE!" Pain cried as he and Panic looked through the window.

"And they are alive," Panic added.

Jafar and Hades ran out to the window to see that the imps were correct, "WHAT?!" They saw _Hercules_ and _Natalie_ flying Pegasus; _Aladdin_ and _Jasmine_ riding with Carpet.

"Okay!" Hades was surprisingly blue, and was trying not to panic, "Don't panic. Heroes burst in all the time down here. So hey, why don't you take care of them? You know? On the job training, what do you say?"

Jafar smirked, "My pleasure."

"Oh, and remember: no harm comes to Nattie, capishe? The last thing I need is a dead minion, and do more recruiting. Okay?"

"No problem." _Aladdin_ and _Jasmine_ were flying on their carpet, as Jafar came closer to them. "Hello Aladdin and Princess Jasmine! Remember me?! Just another blast from you past?!" He blast Aladdin with his staff, but he missed.

Hades face palmed, "Puns, oy!"

"Now here's something even you can't outwit, Aladdin!" Jafar blasted Aladdin, and trapped him and carpet in a huge rock against the wall. "And there goes the street rat." _Jasmine_ fell down to the stone ground, and face Jafar, who was smirking down at her. "My, my, do you look lovely on this time of day, princess."

_Jasmine_ scowled at him, but didn't say a word.

"But I'm afraid... your time is UP!" He blasted her, and she was trapped in a huge hourglass she was trapped in the first movie. She kept banging against the glass, as the sand came falling on her. "I'll deal with you later," Jafar smirked.

He looked over, and saw _Hercules_ and _Natalie_ flying with Pegasus. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, my friends!" He blasted them, and a brick wall appeared in front of them. _Hercules_ flipped over, and fell to the ground. Jafar chuckled, "Your clumsiness will be my doing, Hercules." He used his magic again, and a huge scorpion appeared. "This nimble scorpion should make my point!" He began chuckling wickedly.

_Natalie_ was still holding on to Pegasus, then she hopped off him, and ran towards Hercules.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Too dangerous for you, Natalie!" He blasted her, and her foot was chained to the wall. "Let me chain you up!" Jafar laughed wickedly, "Finally, REVENGE WILL BE MINE!"

"Yeah, it could be yours, Jafar, but you made one mistake!" _Hercules_ said.

Jafar turned to him, "Oh, and what's that?!"

The scorpion strike at _Hercules_, but he jumped on top of it. "I wouldn't defeat your fast scorpion if I were Hercules," _Hercules_ took off his clothing, revealing that he's not _Hercules_ at all. It was none other than Aladdin. "But I'm not!"

Jafar's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT?!"

The huge rock, that _Aladdin_ was trapped in, broke free, and _Aladdin _took off his clothing revealing that he's Hercules. "And I'm not Aladdin!"

_Natalie_ started picking her lock from her hairpin, and she was free. She took off her dress, and revealed that she's not _Natalie,_ "I'm not Nattie either!" Jasmine said with a smirk.

_Jasmine_ kicked the hourglass with her shoe that had steel-toe shoes inside Jasmine's small shoes; she and the sand were free from the hourglass. She took hair down, and pulled it in a high ponytail. "Jafar, you are easily fooled, my friend."

"NATTIE?!" Hades cried in surprise, but then he smirked, "That outfit, you're wearing, looking good. It works for you."

Natalie rolled her eyes. Jasmine picked up a rock, and threw it at Jafar. It hit him on his back. "OW!" He glared at Jasmine angrily. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

As he was about to blast her, Natalie ran towards him, and kicked him on the leg with her steel-toed shoe, "Take that!"

"OW!" Jafar dropped his snake staff, and started hoping up and down, while holding his sore leg.

Aladdin grabbed the staff, "I'll take that! Herc, care to do the honors?" He tossed the staff to Hercules.

"Gladly!" Hercules caught the staff, and split it in half.

As soon as it was broken, the scorpion disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jafar had the face of defeat, "No! NOO!" He's now dead, and he turned into a ghost again. "IT CAN'T BEEEEEEE!" He was screaming as he was sinking back into the River Styx, where he should've been in the first place.

We all smiled with victory. "Good plan, Herc," Aladdin said, "Phil, will be proud."

"Ow," Natalie walked towards them and took off Jasmine's shoes. "These shoes are killing me! What size are they?"

"Nattie, how did you break the glass without cutting yourself?" Hercules asked.

Natalie took off one of her steel shoes, and gave it to Aladdin, "Steel toe shoes, didn't hurt a bit."

"Nattie," Jasmine took off Natalie's sandals, and gave it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," She handed Jasmine's shoes back to her, "And here you go."

"Oh, and thank you for teaching me how to pick a lock."

"Don't mention it," Natalie smiled.

Hades was up in his throne room watching the action, and saw what happened. He didn't lose his temper; he didn't fight. All he did was groaned and said, "That's just fine. Ya know, I knew that Jafar guy was a jerk. I mean, what could be more aggravating than this?"

He then felt someone hitting his leg. He looked down to see Icarus and Abu free from their chain prison, and were now hitting him. "Take that, you Underworld boss!" Icarus cried as he and Abu were giving out their karate punches.

Hades scowled and stared down at them, "Chill out, okay? Drop it right now and I won't make you..." He turned bright red, and full of flames, "PERMANENT RESIDENTS!"

They stopped and simply said, "Okay."

"Boys, let's go!" Natalie cried.

"Coming!" Icarus and Abu ran towards the gang; Abu hopped on Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine, and Hercules helped Icarus get on Pegasus.

"Nattie, let's go," Hercules said.

"I'll be right there," Natalie looked up to see Hades looking down at her in an unfriendly way, but he didn't say anything.

"Nattie!" Hercules said impatiently.

Natalie turned, hopped on Pegasus, and held on to Hercules's waist. Everyone flew out of the Underworld, and Hades didn't stop them, shockingly.

* * *

The gang left the Underworld bringing Icarus and Abu with them. "OH YES!" Icarus cried with joy, "Me and the monkey kicked little Underworld tail! YES!" He and Abu began dancing around, and they were cheering. Abu made monkey noises, while Icarus chanted, "Go monkey! Go monkey! Go monkey!"

Aladdin, Natalie, Jasmine, and Aladdin were saying their final goodbye to each other.

"Thanks a lot, Hercules," Aladdin shook Hercules's hand. "You're going to be one great hero."

"Aw, thanks, Aladdin," Hercules smiled, "Coming from you means a lot."

Natalie changed back to her regular clothes again, but Jasmine didn't need changing because she had her clothes underneath Natalie's outfit. Now, Jasmine and Natalie gave each other a goodbye hug. "It's been really great meeting you, Nat," Jasmine said.

"Me too," Natalie agreed, but her smile fell.

Jasmine saw it, and her face turned into concern, "What's wrong?"

"What I said about your husband, I-I didn't mean any of it. It was just you insulted my friend, so I had to fight back. I fight fire with fire, you know?"

Jasmine nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry what I said about your boyfriend, it was just-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on. I think I heard you wrong. Did you say boyfriend?"

"Yes, aren't you and Herc-"

Natalie shook her head, "No! No, of course not. We're just friends."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I assumed, because the way you defended him-"

"Well, isn't that what friends do? We look after each other?"

"Yes, and I also assumed because you two do look great together."

Natalie chuckled a little bit, trying to keep her cheeks from going red.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry for insulting your husband, challenging you to fight me, and giving you a bruise."

"I'm sorry for your eye, and accusing you and Herc for kidnapping Abu," Jasmine apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I deserved the black eye for bruising your stomach."

"No, I deserve the bruise on me. Well... we both had a misunderstanding that's all."

"Right..." They both smiled, and gave each other one more hug.

"I won't forget you and Herc, Nat," Jasmine said.

"Same here, well for you and Al, I mean," Natalie said.

"Jasmine," Aladdin took her hand, "You ready to go?"

"Mm-hm," Jasmine nodded. They both walked to their carpet, "If you're ever in Agrabah, look us up!"

"We will," Hercules said while everyone was waving.

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu flew away on their carpet; while Hercules, Natalie, and Icarus were riding on Pegasus.

Icarus asked, "Herc, Nat, can we get a monkey?"

"No!" Hercules and I said at the same time.

"Oh come on now! Just one!" Icarus kept on begging all the way back to Athens.

**A/N: *Cueing the confetti and fireworks* Guess what? This story have reached 20,000 views and past the 300 review mark! Thank you for everyone's support. The reveal of the hooded figure will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	49. Figures!

Chapter 49: Figures!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

I managed to go to my room without anyone seeing me. I lied down on my bed with exhaustion, "What a day!" Today was exciting, I was threatened by Jafar and Hades while they were working together, got into a fight with Jasmine, trapped into an hourglass, and was supposed to kidnapped Icarus.

I sighed, looked over at my closet, and saw a black hoodie, pants, boots, and mask on the ground. I closed my eyes as I was having a flashback.

* * *

_(Regular POV)_

_Hades was facing Icarus's kidnapper and said, "Sheesh, you're the non-perky type, aren't you?"_

_"What's it to you?" He asked._

_"Okay, I guess I should say, 'GEE! Thanks for the help! Now have a nice day'..."_

_The figure didn't move a muscle._

_"Okay, I know what you want. You want your payment. Well, before I do that, I need to see your face."_

_"Is that necessary?"_

_"Actually it is, it's the way to complete the introduction. Don't ya think?" His spider-like hands took the figure's hood, and was about to pull it down. __But then the figure grabbed his arms, and Hades looked at him weirdly, "What's the matter? You shy, babe?"_

_"I don't think it's necessary."_

_"Okay, fine, be that way. I guess I should give the cash, and you'll be on your way."_

_"That's not needed either."_

_Hades raised a brow in confusion, "Then what do you want? Want me to bring back somebody? No problemo. I'll just snap my fingers and-"_

_"You don't get it, do you?"_

_"Get what?"_

_"That the reason, I don't want the payment is because I don't need it."_

_Hades was definitely confused, "What?"_

_The figure began to take off his disguise revealing himself to Hades, who was shocked to see who it was._

* * *

_In Athen's town square, Icarus picked up the last banana, and said, "I GOT SOME GOLD, BABY!" He looked to see the masked figure standing in front of them. Icarus's eyes grew wide and gasped, "Whoa!"_

_Icarus didn't have time to scream, because the figure threw a bomb at him, that had smoke coming out. He felt whoozy, "Whoo... Is anyone sleepy her, or is it just... Meeee..." Icarus fell to the ground unconscious._

_The figure got out his bag fit for a mortal. He took off his mask, and pulled his hood down, "Whoa, I should've worn a tank top instead of a hoodie." The figure turned out to be not a guy, but a girl, not just any girl... It was Natalie, who had sweat dripping from her forehead._

_She looked at sleeping Icarus, and stuffed him in a bag. "Wow, Hades was right. This is like stealing a banana from a monkey... Or maybe it's like taking a monkey by a banana." She chuckled at her own joke. _

_She tied the bag, but made it loose, so Icarus could breathe. Natalie picked him up, and carried him over her shoulder. Natalie was surprised that Icarus was light, and easy to carry. He's so light, that made Natalie worried about his eating habits. But she's not worried about that now; she needed to take Icarus to the Underworld before someone saw her._

* * *

___It was Natalie, who kidnapped Icarus. She stood there with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face, "Hey Hades. You glad to see me?_

_Hades was shocked at first, "N-Nattie, you did the job?"_

_"Yeah, Icarus and the monkey are being tied right now, they're still knocked out though."_

_"Babe, what made you have a change of heart?" Hades smirked, "Didn't want the evil punishment I was going to give ya tonight?"_

_Natalie didn't say anything, and she leaned against the wall. She sighed, "No, but that's not the only reason why I did it."_

_"Why then?"_

_Natalie was about to answer until..._

_"Hades!" They heard Jafar coming from Hades's throne room. "HURRY UP!"_

_"Oy, duty calls, babe," Hades said as he face Natalie, "We'll talk later, okay?"_

_"Whatever," Natalie shrugged._

_"Oh, and one more thing... the disguise and the kidnapping, nice work, babe," Hades snapped his fingers, and disappeared._

_Natalie sighed, and her stomach was twisting up a big knot. She kidnapped an innocent kid! Her own friend, Icarus. She's praying to the good Lord that Hercules and Aladdin figure out they didn't kidnap each other's friend, before they crush each other._

* * *

Reality...

(Natalie's POV)

My eyes were closed thinking of day I kidnapped Icarus, then I heard a knock in the door. I opened my eyes to see my door; I furrowed my brows with confusion. I got out of my bed, and looked outside my room. Nobody was outside the room, I thought this was a prank from one of the imps. The only prank they do was called _Knock, knock, ditch!_

I groaned, "Pain, Panic, this is getting old! Enough ditching when I come out the door, all right?!" I closed the door.

"Hey, babe," I heard someone whispering my ear.

I gasped when I saw Hades standing behind me, and I hit my back against the door. I was breathing rapidly, "Hades, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Hades looked at me with amusement.

I didn't think it was funny, "Just stop doing it, please. And ever heard of knocking?"

Hades sighed, "Nattie, Nattie, Nattie, did you forget that I don't have to take orders? Okay? I give them!"

"I don't care, it's very rude not to knock before you walk in here."

"Okay, do I care?" Hades paused to let me answer.

I sighed, "No."

Hades smiled, "Oh Nattie, you know too well." He patted my head, and I scowled at him.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I'm keeping my word, babe. I told you before that, 'We'll talk later.' This is later, babe. Now what changed your mind about kidnapping the kid?"

I sat down on my bed, and laid back, "I don't know. Why do you care?"

"I don't. It's just outta curiosity."

I sat up to face Hades, "Were you... Were you..."

"Was I what? Come on, babe, don't drop me hints."

"What were you planning to do tonight for punishment?"

"Oh, you'll hate this, but I know I will enjoy it. But since you did your job, you don't have to worry."

"But wait, I helped the heroes defeat you."

"Technically, you helped them defeat Jafar. If you guys did anything to me, then we'll have problems. Well, anyway don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You contributed my plan; you did your part, that's all I wanted from you."

"What were you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I had something special in mind." Hades smirked as he leaned closer to me, "You want the sneak peek, babe?"

"NO! Don't! Please, I'm not ready, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out, babe." Hades snapped his fingers, and an outfit, that looked exactly like Jasmine's outfit, except it's dark blue. "You don't have to do anything, except wear this, look pretty, and also do your chores, while wearing it. You're just going to play my little slave girl. Okay?"

"Wait..." I picked up the outfit, and looked at it. "You weren't planning to..." I muttered to myself, "That idiot."

"What? Planned to do what?"

"Jafar. He said things probably trying to scare me into doing my job plus he made that stupid offer."

"WHOA! Back up! Offer? What offer?" Hades narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed, and began telling my tale.

_Flashback..._

_After our conversation before the plan began, Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was laying there on my bed not sure what to do; then someone started pounding my door. I groaned as I walked to the door. "Okay, I'm not in the mood, imps! Hades, if this is you, I'm not in the mood for-" _

_As I opened the door, it was neither the imps or Hades; it was Jafar standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hello Natalie. Did I come here in a bad time?"_

_"Oh, it's you." I groaned, "No, I'm just in a bad mood I guess."_

_"Oh? May I come in?"_

_"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but why?"_

_"I just want to talk before we go off kidnapping the monkey and the child."_

_"I'm not going to kidnap Icarus," I said as I closed the door behind me._

_"No? Did Hades changed his mind?"_

_"No. I just refused."_

_"What?! Well, what did he say?"_

_"Just rambling about who's side are you on and all that crap. I haven't kidnapped anyone before! He knows it, but he expects me to do it anyway!" I sighed, and leaned against the wall. "He's such a jerk sometimes!"_

_"Yes, but he's a villain. You should know he has a reason to."_

_"I know, but he shouldn't be a jerk to me!"_

_"Why shouldn't he? You're his minion-"_

_"Do I have to wear a name tag?!" I groaned, "I'm his henchwoman!"_

_"It's about time I heard you say that. In case you haven't notice you work for him not his best friend."_

_"Don't tell me something I already know. I know Hades is my boss, but I don't want to get involve with Hades's plan to kill my friends."_

_"Why did you choose to work for him in the first place if you don't like it?"_

_"That is none of your business."_

_Jafar looked into my eyes with a stern look, "Try me. Besides I already know everything."_

_I raised a brow, "Everything?"_

_"Yes, Hades is quite a chatterbox."_

_"So he told you about me?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Oh, I didn't know he was going to tell you I'm from the 21st century; but you two are buddies after all."_

_Jafar's eyes grew wide, "Really? You're from a different year?" He smirked, "Interesting."_

_I glared at him in shock, "Whoa! Wait a minute! He didn't tell you anything did he?!"_

_Jafar smirked, "Why no. The only thing he said about you was that you're a royal pain with a snooty attitude."_

_I smiled, "He said that?" I then said sarcastically, "Wow, what a sweetie." I glared at him angrily, "I can't believe this! You tricked me into telling you my secret." I smirked, "Wow, you are good. Not bad for a villain."_

_"Thank you. Now I know the reason Hades kept you around; if you weren't from a different century then Hades wouldn't bother recruiting you at all."_

_"Hey, now I'm insulted. He would've recruited me if I wasn't from the real world."_

_"True, because you have a pretty face, a wicked mind, and most importantly those curves."_

_I was beginning to get creep out a little, "Uh, Jafar, are you crossing some kind of line here? After all you and my boss are partners."_

_"You are included too, my dear." He was coming closer to me, and that made me get up and keep a safe distance away._

_"Well, anyway, if this plan fails, he'll blame me and say, 'If you haven't contributed, none of this would've happen!' And I'll say something insulting, and we have at it until we're tired of fighting. Next day, he'll get over it, and move on to another plan. So clearly, I'm doing okay."_

_"Are you sure about that?" Jafar asked._

_My face turned into concern, "What do you mean? Did he say anything to you?"_

_"Hades told me he was planning to punish you tonight."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"Come closer," Jafar waved his hand to summon me closer. I had a bad feeling, but I don't want to let him sense fear. I fight my fear, and came closer to him. "Alright, he told me he wants to..." He whispering it in my ear._

_My eyes grew wide in shock, gasped, and immediately pushed him away, "You're kidding me, right?! Are you freaking serious?!"_

_"That's what he said."_

_"YOU'RE LYING! Hades will never do that! We trust each other. We might be at each other's throats; but we would never do anything to ruin the mutual relationship we have."_

_Jafar scowled because that's exactly what Hades said before. "Well, he is; and if you're smart like he says you are than I suggest you better do what he wants."_

_"Oh my gosh, he really wants that with me?"_

_Jafar nodded, "But you know... you don't have to do what he wants."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Does your deal with Hades involve quitting?"_

_"Well, yeah. As long as I live here, it's his house his rules."_

_"Well, what if I told you there's another place for you to stay; and you don't have to put up with all this?"_

_I raised a brow, and glared at Jafar questionable, "What are you saying, Jafar? Are you offering the same thing Hades is offering?"_

_"Well, now that you mentioned it, yes. I need someone's knowledge to help me take over Agrabah. I get you a place to stay, while you help me take over." _

_"You know, having a place isn't the only thing Hades offered."_

_"Oh? Do tell."_

_"Um... He said if I help him take over Olympus, he'll send back to my century."_

_"Done!"_

_"What?!" I cried in shock._

_"You help me take over, I'll send you back home."_

_"Do you know how to do that?"_

_Jafar chuckled, "My dear, I'm a powerful sorcerer! I can do almost anything! And don't forget I used to be a POWERFUL GENIE!" __He leaned in closer to my personal space. __"What do you say, my dear? Why with you as my helper?"_

_I was getting grossed out. "Okay! That's it!" I pushed him away, and whirled around the room._

_"What's it?" Jafar raised a brow with confusion._

_"Okay, what's really going on here? D-Did Hades put you up to this? This is one of his henchwoman loyalty test! Right?!"_

_Jafar chuckled, "Why no, my dear. This is an opportunity for you to work for me. I'm a way better master than Hades."_

_"Uh, does Hades know about this?"_

_"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now what's your decision?"_

_I paused to think, "Hm... let me think... uh... No way, Jose!"_

_"WHAT?!" Jafar's eyes grew wide, and he snarled._

_"Listen here, Jaffy! There's no way in hell, I'll work for you!"_

_"Why not?!" Jafar cried, "Hades is rude and cruel to you!"_

_"We may have our moments. I maybe cruel, but I'm not that cruel!"_

_"But why?! Jafar roared, "What does he have that I don't?"_

_"Actually he doesn't have that obnoxious laugh you have; and he's laid back instead the formal, elegant thing you have going on. Okay?"_

_"You're going to regret this! What are you going to do for tonight then?!"_

_"It's not going to happen, because I'm going out and kidnap Icarus!"_

_"You are?!"_

_"That's right!" I smirked, "I'm going out there, and show Hades I can do my job. Now if you excuse me, I'm getting ready for Operation: Hero vs. Hero." I opened my door, "You should do the same with Abu."_

_"Are you sure about this? You can reconsider-"_

_"Here's my say in this: I don't care and BUH-BYE!" I slammed the door on his face._

* * *

Reality...

"He told you that?!" Hades burst into flames more red than ever. "He went behind my back, and offered you a job to work for him?!"

"Yeah," I nodded. "He also told me you were going to... you know."

"Yeah, well he suggested for me to do that as your punishment." He groaned, "Memo to me, flame Jafar to crisp."

"And what did you say?"

"The same thing you said. Our relationship is mutual, we would never do anything to ruin that. He also thinks that we're dating."

"He thinks that?!" I began to laugh, "HA! HA!" Then Hades laughed with me.

"Imagine that!" Hades said, "You and me?! HA!"

"Yeah! Hilarious."

"So... what exactly did you say to him when he offer you that deal?"

"I said exactly _No way Jose!"_

Hades chuckled, "You know babe, even if Jafar didn't bring up... that, would you still stay with me?"

"Absolutely, I've never liked Jafar. He's too formal to my liking. He was my second favorite villain, but when I got to know him- Hey, forget him!"

"Great, so how about we forget this ever happened, and have dinner. I'll be waiting." Hades was about to reach the door knob.

"Hades?"

Hades turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Did you ever thought of... you know... doing that to me?"

"You want me to be honest?"

I paused for a moment, "I'm not sure."

"Well, when I met you, sure I did."

My heart suddenly skipped a beat, "You did? But what changed?"

"I don't know, thinking about it now would be weird. But hey, don't worry about it. Okay? What's done is done, forget about it, it's over!"

"Uh, okay." My stomach was still twisting. I was so nervous, I was literally shaking.

Hades noticed that; he sighed, and held his hand out for mine, "Come on. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To the River Styx. Come on!"

"Why?"

"So we could flame Jafar."

My eyes grew wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean we have to teach that guy a lesson. Never mess with the Lord of the Dead, and don't screw around my minion's mind."

"Henchwoman!" I corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Look if you don't want to-"

"Who says I didn't?" I stood up, to face him with a smirk, "One question: Do ghosts feel pain when they get hit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good," I went under my bed, and grabbed a shovel, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." As I was about to leave, Hades stepped in front of me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Hades looked at me with confusion, "You have a shovel under your bed?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"In case of an emergency."

"But where did you-"

"Enough with the questions!" I snapped, "Do you want to get him before he reaches the River of Death?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, buts! Let's go!" I ran out the door, leaving Hades speechless. "COME ON!" I cried impatiently.

He then chuckled, "Coming, babe."

**Next episode hint:_ In sickness and in health..._**

**If you know what the episode is going to be, review. See ya next week for the episode.**

**Responding reviews...**

**Guest: I'm not doing every episode, just the top favorites.**

**PaintingStars: Your guess was close the figure was a girl, but it wasn't Cassandra.**


	50. World's First Doctor part 1

Episode 8: World's First Doctor

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Regular POV)

It's been two weeks since the Jafar incident. Hades and Natalie really taught Jafar a lesson not to mess with them. Natalie did most of the beating, and Hades just burned him to crisp.

In the Underworld, Hades was lounging on his chair. Across the long table, where the imps were getting a graph ready. Today was the Underworld quarterly report. "Okay boys," Hades began, "I haven't got all day- well, actually I got eternity. What am I talking about? I just don't want to spend it with you two. Okay? So, how's the business, huh?"

"Everything's coming up lilies, your morbid-ness," Pain responded.

Hades muttered, "Oh, you flame-kiss-up-little-yutzes." He groaned, "Okay, details. Give me details!"

"Our gift shop is posting record profits," Panic flipped over a chart that had the arrow going up.

"Eh, too many details. Let's just focus on our core business, shall we? Dead people."

That's when Pain and Panic started sweating nervously. Panic said quickly, "We experienced a slight decrease on the new arrivals." He flipped the chart showing new arrivals arrow was going lower and lower to zero. "That concludes our presentation." The imps took the chart, and started running away; but the fire that was blocking their path kept them from leaving.

"Back up!" Hades said, "What was that about decrease in new arrivals?"

"Uh," Pain chuckled nervously and sweating so much. The imps took the New Arrival chart, and showed it to Hades. "It's not as bad as it looks, your evicted-ness."

Hades stood up and was reading the chart than gasped, "Zero new, dead people." He smiled, "Well, that's great; just great. How dandy?" Hades sat back down on his chair.

"I told you he wouldn't be mad," Pain said to Panic.

Hades chuckled, "Of course not." He stood up, and his flames turned orange, "Can't you appreciate IRONY?!" His fist hit the chart, and it created fire that burned the imps to crisp. Hades's arms vaporized to smoke, grabbed the imps, and pulled them towards him. "My business is dead people! And without dead people, my business is DEAD, people!" Hades dropped the imps.

The imps started groaning in pain.

"Look!" Hades looked at his window to see the River Styx, "People die everyday. They get sick, they whine about it, but they die. Bada-bing dead!" He turned back to the imps, "So if there's this rash of wellness going around, I would like to know who or what, UNGODLY FORCE, is behind it.

* * *

A man in a booth said to a few students, "I'm Hippocrates, I am a doctor. I cure the sick." Hippocrates had orange hair like Hercules, but he also had a orange beard. He wore a blue outfit along with a blue headband. He was explaining to he kids how great the job was; but none of the kids were interested, so they walked pass his booth.

(Natalie's POV)

It's career day in Prometheus Academy, Hercules, Cassandra, Icarus, and I were looking around to see what career we're interested in. We were checking out the actor booth, and Icarus was trying on a few masks. "Hey! I have found my career a thespian!" He took off his yellow, happy mask, and turned to Cassandra, "So what do you think Cassandra?"

Cassandra took off her blue, sad mask, "You have to come out of your shell."

"I really don't need career day," Hercules said. "I know what my career is going to be."

"A hero," I said as I was standing next to him reading the scroll, he was holding.

"Yeah. What is your career, Nat?"

"Um, definitely work at a spa."

We were facing the Hero booth, where Phil was speaking. "A hero! It's not just an adventure, it's a job!" As he was telling a story of a monster, the crowd went wild. Hercules wasn't paying attention, because he noticed a man sitting on a booth by himself. It was Hippocrates.

I looked over where Hercules was looking, "Whatcha looking at, Herc?"

"What's a doctor?" Hercules asked.

Icarus spoke up, ""Well, a doctor is a guy who...sits by a booth by himself. Apparently, that is... I DON'T KNOW!"

Cassandra leaned over, and whispered to Icarus, "Nice try, though."

"A doctor is someone who cures sick people," I answered.

"Really?" Hercules said, "That sounds interesting. I'll be right back." Hercules walked towards the booth.

I heard one student saying something about the doctor as we walked pass them, "Doctor? Might as well be a fig farmer."

"So, um, h-how's business?" Hercules asked the doctor.

The doctor stood up, and shook Hercules's hand, "Don't you know what a doctor is? You've heard of my work?"

"I know that you cure people, right?" Hercules asked, "I thought only gods could do that."

"And me," the doctor said. "By the way, I'm Hippocrates."

"I'm Hercules."

Meanwhile Phil was in the middle of his story, "Now keep that in mind, this was a BIG pig!" He had a pig prop, and was wearing a gladiator outfit. "So he take the-" He paused as he saw me, Hercules, Icarus, and Cassandra with Hippocrates.

Hercules put his ear on Hippocrates's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Buh-boom, buh-boom, buh-boom. It's a pump," Hippocrates explained.

"I don't really want to be a doctor," I said, "I applaud you for making a difference, but I can't stand a sight of blood."

"Excuse me, kids?" Phil stopped his story, stomped through the crowd, towards us.

"Well, something got his goat," Icarus said.

"Consumed by the green-eye monster," Cassandra said.

Icarus shook his head, "Nah! I think he's just jealous that Herc is talking to that doctor guy."

Cassandra and I looked at each other, and rolled our eyes.

"This is great!" Hercules said to Hippocrates, "You sound just like a-"

"Hero!" We all looked over to see Phil stomping towards us. The way I see it, I don't think Phil was happy with Hercules taking interest in Hippocrates's work.

"Phil, wh-wh-what-" Hercules's words were cut off by Phil.

Phil pointed at Hercules, "You: hero!" Then he pointed at Hippocrates, "Him: QUACK!" Hippocrates was offended, and gave Phil a mean glare.

"No, Phil." Hercules disagreed, "He's a doctor."

Phil scoffed, "That's a career? Might as well be a lawyer!" All the lawyers from the lawyer booth heard what he said; they cried out, "HEY!"

I began laughing, "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Phil glared at me, "What are _you_ laughing about?!"

"Ooh, temper, temper, Phil," I smirked, "And it looks like somebody's jealous."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"Am not! Why would I be jealous of a quack?! He's no hero!"

"He is too. He's a doctor."

"And he cures sick people," Hercules added.

Phil said, "Yeah, I'd like to see that!" He began walking, but I was standing in his way. He gave me slight push, but he was rough, "Move out of the way, Nattie."

"Hey!" I took a step back, but without realization, I tripped over a small rock and fell backwards, "WHOA!" My back hit against a pillar, "OW!"

Phil and the gang ran towards me. "Nattie, I'm sorry," Phil apologized. "I didn't mean for you to trip."

"Nattie, are you okay?" Icarus asked.

"No!" I cried as I was getting up I felt a shooting pain in my leg. "OW!" My back fell against the pillar again.

Suddenly, a large, Athena statue fell out of the pillar, and landed on Phil's head. That hit made Phil loose consciousness. I sat there, and said, "Now I'm okay."

Everyone turned from me to Phil, who was still out of it. "PHIL!" Hercules began to panic.

Hippocrates began examining Phil's eyelids and said, "Hm...A subdural hematoma." He picked Phil up by holding his horns, "We got to get him to my hospital!"

Hippocrates and Icarus picked Phil up and began carrying him to Hippocrates table. Hercules asked Cassandra, "Are you coming, Cassandra?"

Cassandra stood there and said, "No thanks."

Then Hercules turned to me, "Nattie, are you?"

"N-No," I answered, "But help me up, will ya?"

"Sure!" Hercules replied as he and Cassandra grabbed both my arms, and pulled me up.

I stood up, "Thanks." As I took a step, I immediately had a shooting pain on my right ankle, "Ow!" I lifted my right leg, and fell in Hercules's arms.

"Nattie, are you okay?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah," I held my breath, because my leg really hurts, "it's just my leg, it's a little sore. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Cassandra asked as she examined my leg, seeing a purple bruise on my ankle. "I think you should have your leg checked."

"I'm fine really! There's no problem," I insisted. As I began limping, I accidentally tripped over the Athena statue's arm. I fell again, and I felt more pain on my ankle. So much pain, I couldn't help but scream and held on to my ankle, "NO! Never mind! I lied! EVERYTHING'S A PROBLEM! Get me to a hospital! NOW!"

"Hold on, Nattie!" Hercules picked me up, and began running with Hippocrates and Icarus, who were carrying Phil. "We're off to the hospital!"

"Wherever that is!" Icarus cried.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"ALL RIGHT!" The tallest muse said, "Hold up, baby! We know what you are thinking out there."

The shortest and fat muse said, "You're thinking- mmmhmm!- That girl looks fine!"

The spikey hair muse kicked the shortest muse to the curve, and said, "You're thinking, 'What's so weird about a doctor?' The world's got so many!"

"But you see," The tallest muse began, "in Herc's days there just weren't any."

* * *

In the hospital, the gang except Cassandra dashed through the double doors with Phil, on the hospital bed, still unconscious; and Natalie still on Hercules's strong arms. They finally went to the doctor's table, and all the nurses and Hippocrates began examining him.

Hippocrates began talking to the nurses, who were helping him, "Sterilize the forceps. I may need to transact his pulse to his corpus callosum."

"Doctor, have you done this before?" Hercules asked.

One of the nurses put some rubber gloves on Hippocrates's hands. He said reassuringly, "Relax, my friends. My medical techniques are state of the art. Leeches: stat!" A nurse gave Hippocrates two, bloodsucking leeches. Hippocrates screamed, "CLEAR!" He put them on Phil's chest, and the leeches began sucking his blood.

Phil's eyes were wide open, and started screaming in terror when he saw the leaches. He stood up, and started pulling the leeches off of him. He gave Hippocrates a mean glare, "Hands off the fur, BUSTER!" He hopped off the table, and was about to leave the place, "Let's go, Herc! I want out of this NUT house!"

Hercules put Natalie on the hospital table, and turned to Phil, "Uh, Phil..." He began rubbing the back of his neck, "I thought I might... stick around for a while."

Phil stopped his tracks, and glared at Hercules.

Hercules smiled, "This is fascinating!"

Hippocrates put his arm around Hercules and said, "Join me as I push the envelope of medical science."

Phil said, "The only thing I'm pushing for is the door!" He left the room.

Hercules began to feel bad, "Phil, I-I-I-"

"You know," Hippocrates smirked, "I could recommend a veterinarian." Natalie chuckled at Hippocrates's remark.

Phil heard that, and his head peeked out the hospital door; then he left again. "I'm gone!"

Hercules began to feel bad about leaving Phil, but Hippocrates interrupted his thoughts, "Well, just don't stand there, lad. Join me in the great adventure called health care!"

Hercules smiled, "Count me in!" He turned to Icarus and asked, "Icarus, do you want to stick around for a while?"

Icarus stood there covered in leeches, "That might be a great idea."

"Uh, hello!" they turned to face Natalie, who was lying on the hospital table, "I hate to interrupt, but I got a leg that's... I don't know... IN PAIN, PEOPLE!"

"Uh, sorry, Nattie-" Hercules began walking towards her, but Hippocrates stopped him.

"Don't worry, lad. I'll take care of your friend, while you help me get patients."

Hercules smiled, "All right, doctor!" He ran out the door and said, "I hope you feel better, Nattie!"

She groaned, "I hope so too."

**A/N: For those who guessed this week's episode right, great job. For those who contributed the HatMG wiki, thank you. Please review, and I'll get update chapter 2 quickly as possible.**

**Responding reviews:**

**Bluedreamcatcher99- Yes, I'm planning for Meg's appearance. But who knows maybe there's a change in the story with the couples' parings... or maybe not. We'll just see how the story goes.**


	51. World's First Doctor part 2

World's first doctor part 2

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

(Regular POV)

Natalie was lying on the table, and Hippocrates was examining her ankle. "Tell me, Miss Camden. On the scale of one through ten, how bad does it hurt?"

She shrugged, "I don't know... a three, I guess. Five, if I stand on it."

"Okay," Hippocrates laid ice on her bruised ankle, and got out a bandage from his drawer, "It's clear that you have a mild case of a sprain." He wrapped the bandage around her ankle, and put the ice on her foot. "What you need to do is keep your foot elevated, and don't stand on it for a few days."

"How long will it take to heal? Do you know?"

"Your bruise doesn't look bad. So if you don't stand on your foot and keep that ice on it; I should say a few days. Come back tomorrow to get it check out again."

"So... I'm good to go?"

Hippocrates nodded, "Yes- Oh, wait! One more thing! I'll be right back. Keep that leg up." He left the room, leaving Natalie on the doctor's table.

She groaned, "Ah man, there goes my record for not breaking a bone in my life. My foot doesn't even look too bad!" She tapped her ankle, and gasped. She held her breath, "Okay, this hurts. Ah!"

* * *

All the muses began singing another song, and most of them carried the shortest muse.

Tallest muse:_ It used to be when you got sick... _She handed the shortest muse a flower.

Shortest, fat muse:_ you shiver up and die real quick. _She pretended to die on her death bed. _There wasn't much anyone could doooo-oohhh._

Tall, wavy hair muse:_ You have to leave your tonsils in._

Spikey hair muse and tallest muse (they stood there back to back): _And sick close by your twin_

Shortest muse: _By now those darkest days are through..._

The muses continued singing as they show a scene of Hercules and Hippocrates helping patients. All the muses: _Because a different kind of hero had just rolled into town. _

Hippocrates came in a house, and got a rope. He lasso towards a soldier, who had lots of spears on his back. Hippocrates pulled the spears out by the rope, and the soldier cried in pain.

_For things that break, and invalidates. He's good to have around. _

After Hippocrates took care of the soldier, another patient had a frisbee stuck in his eyes; Hippocrates took a golf club and hit the frisbee away. Hercules was watching Hippocrates, getting fascinating by his work.

Hippocrates had just pulled a snake from a patient's leg, and put in a vase, that stuck another patient's arm. The patient screamed in pain, but his arm was free from the vase.

_Now Hercules has starry eyes, he thinks he like to be a different kind of hero just like DOCTOR... Hippocrates._

* * *

Back in the hospital, Hippocrates just took care of a Cyclops, and was leading him to the exit. "Now you keep that clean in all times. We don't want to risk another metal eye infection."

"Okay, Doc," Cyclops said as he was leaving the hospital, "See ya around."

Meanwhile, some certain people were at the hospital, but they weren't sick or injured. They were Pain and Panic; they were sent by Hades to _take care_ of Hippocrates, so that way the Underworld business will be up again. Hippocrates walked pass them, as they were watching him.

"That's the guy, the boss wants us to knock off," Panic whispered to Pain. "Let's get him."

"We can't!" Pain whispered, "It's not our turn yet."

"Next, Mr. Smith," Icarus was in the check in room, and was calling out a patient that was on his waiting list. "Mr. John Smith... Nope. Anyone?"

"That's us!" The imps cried. They hopped off their seats, and was about to walk through the double doors.

"COMING THROUGH!" The imps turned to see Hercules, and was carrying a patient, who's head was stuck in a vase. "Don't worry, sir. You'll feel better in no time!" Hercules ran through the double doors, that cause the vase to broke.

The patient was now crying out in pain, "OW!"

"Ooh, sorry about that," Hercules apologized.

"Hey!" Panic complained, "How come he got to go ahead of us?! We were here first!"

"Oh, that man was an emergency case, my impatient, little patients," Icarus explained.

The imps looked at each other and smirked, "Emergency."

* * *

In Hippocrates's office, Hippocrates looked through his clipboard, "Hmmm... mmmhmm... hm... a rowing accident, eh?"

The imps pretended to be sick, and they had an oar through their bodies. "We both feel so... silly!" Panic complained.

"I've seen worse," Hippocrates said as he turned to his table; that gave the imps an opportunity to kill Hippocrates. They turned into snakes, and attempted to bit Hippocrates; but luckily, Hercules opened the door that hit the imps.

Hercules cried in a panic, "Doctor, come quickly! There's a patient in the E.R with a sniffling nose!"

Hippocrates's eyes grew wide in fear, "GREAT ZEUS! This is code blue! I repeat code blue!" He and Hercules rushed out the door, and closed it behind them. The imps' bodies, while in snake form, were stuck in the wall, and this time they're really in pain.

* * *

In the hospital beds, the imps were lying down, feeling great. They never had so much attention, and special treatment in a long time.

"Guys?" The imps looked up to see Natalie sitting on a wheelchair with her foot elevated. "What are you imps doing here?"

"Nattie!" the imps cried at the same time. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've asked you first! What are you two doing here?"

Pain was sucking his cherry sucker, but he paused thinking of the reason, "Beats me! Whatever it is, I'm glad I've came here. I have never felt so soothed." He continued licking his candy, and turned to Panic, "Do you remember, Panic?"

Panic slurped his mug, and said, "I don't know, Pain. I've forgotten why we even came here."

Then two, blue, spider-like hands came out of the floor, and Natalie recognized those hands immediately. It was Hades! He grabbed the imps with one hand, and grabbed Natalie's chair with the other.

He dragged them back down the Underworld, "Could it possibly have been... KILL THE DOCTOR!" Hades faced the imps, redder than ever, "YOU IDIOTS!" He then paused his anger, and stared at Pain, who was holding a pot full of suckers, "What is that? Cherry?" His hand vaporized into smoke, grabbed a sucker, and tasted the candy, "Let me get a taste of that."

"So that's why you two were there!" Natalie cried in triumph. She rolled her chair towards them, "You two were planning to kill the doctor?!"

"Yes." Panic answered.

"But why were _you_ there?!" Pain asked, "Hmmmm."

As she was about to answer, Hades turned her chair around to face him, "Okay, Nat, what's with the chair? As I recall, I remember you leaving the Underworld on two legs."

"I sprained my ankle today," Natalie answered. "That's my excuse."

"You sprained your leg?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to keep it elevated for a few days. So you're not going to see walking for a while."

"What?! Who's going to do the chores and feed Cerberus now?! Your leg can't be that bad, right?" He tapped her sprained ankle, and that caused Natalie to wince in pain. She slapped his hand.

"OW!" He rubbed his hand, "Hey!"

"Watch it! It still hurts! Ah!" she began wincing in pain. "Look, anyway, why do you want the doctor dead? What has he ever done to you?! All he does is cure people all day."

"Exactly, Nat," Hades said, "He's curing people."

She raised a brow, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes! Thanks to him, this business here is- well, down to here, but we're going to fight back! We're not going to give up!" His hair flamed red, "Right?!"

"As long as I don't do anything physical, I'm fine whatever you want me to do."

The imps were looking through a newspaper for wanted ads. "This looks good," Panic said. "A salesman wanted. Salary plus dental." Hades was so mad that he burst into flames, causing to burn the newspapers and one of the wheels of Natalie's wheelchair. Natalie began blowing and rolling her chair to put out the wheel that was on fire.

"RIGHT?!" Hades flared in flames.

"But your vicious-ness," Pain began, "This guy is good."

"Yeah," Panic began, "And now with Hercules working with him."

When Natalie heard Hercules's name, she looked at Hades who was flaring orange, "Uh-oh." She muttered.

"HERCULES?!" Hades turned bright orange, "Well, that's just GREAT!"

"Oh, sir," Panic began, "Are you being ironic again? Because it's really hard to tell."

Hades and I groaned in frustration; but Hades changed his tone, "Wait, wait, wait! This is great!"

"Okay, I'm confused," Natalie glared at Hades, "Isn't Hercules helping Hippocrates a bad thing?"

"No! No! No, Nattie, the kid helping the doc is a good thing!"

"It is?"

"Yes! Okay! Hercules always wants to help people. The little, humanity helper Hercules. Well, now he's going to help me!"

"Really?" Natalie turned from confused to interested, "How is he going to help you without him knowing?"

"Easy, Nat." He got out a little box, "Hercules can help me by spread a little something left over from Pandora's box." He loosened the lid, and green smoke came out of the box. Natalie was disgusted; so she rolled back a little to keep a safe distance. Hades smirked, "I think doctor die-a-little is about to be PLAGUED... with trouble." He chuckled wickedly.


	52. World's First Doctor part 3

World's First Doctor part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

Hades continued laughing more wickedly, and it's starting to get on my nerves. "Hades? Hades!" I said trying to get his attention. "Can you stop doing that loud, annoying laugh? You're acting like Jafar, and it's getting on my nerves."

Hades stopped laughing, and cleared his throat. He turned to me, "Did you say I laugh like Jafar?"

"Starting to. I think he influenced you."

Hades rolled his eyes, "I'm not influenced by him!"

"Look I don't care about that, okay? Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go do my chores," I rolled my chair away from Hades and the imps

Hades looked at me if I said something stupid. He teleported in front of me, "Whoa! Whoa! You're doing chores now?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"On a wheelchair?"

"Well, I just need to get used to it, and I just need some adjustment."

Hades groaned, "Okay. I can't believe I'm doing this." He physically grabbed my chair, and pushed me towards the chessboard.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I cried.

"Here!" He got out an armchair and a pillow. He laid the pillow on the table, and physically pulled me from my chair.

"HEY!" I cried, "Put me down!"

He put me down on the armchair, lifted my sprain ankle, and dropped it on the pillow, that was lying on the chessboard. Hades wasn't gentle, and I felt shooting pain on my leg, "OW!"

"There! Now keep you leg up, and don't move!"

"But what about my chores?"

"Babe, as much as want you to work, I can't let you sprain so bad it will effect your ability to work. Okay? Just re-lax, and heal up."

"Really? Aw, you so sweet."

Hades blinked at that, and shivered with disgust. He hated being complimented, he liked insults; he took insults as a compliment. "Okay, babe, if you need anything just say the word."

"Really?" I didn't expect this at all. I thought Hades could hardly careless about my health, but I decided to take his offer. "Well, okay then. I really don't need anything now, but I'll call you when I want to move-"

"Whoa! I didn't say you come to me, if you need anything. PAIN! PANIC!" Hades called for his imps; and they were running frantically.

They panted for breath. "You called, boss?" Pain asked.

"Boys, for now on, Natalie is going to be your boss. Okay? Whatever she wants, needs, or orders you to do, you do it! Got it?"

They saluted, "Yes, your flame-fullness!"

"Good."

"Oh, Hades," I smiled, "You don't have to-"

"Babe, do me a favor... Shut up! Okay? Just relax your foot. Now I need to get going, I have souls to torment."

"Wait, Hades!" I grabbed his chiton to stop him from leaving.

Hades turned to me, "Yeah, babe?"

"Actually, there is one thing I need, but you don't have to-"

"What?"

"Okay, you see I want to watch TV, but I'm not facing it; and I want to be comfortable to heal my leg, so... Would you mind if I sit on your throne?"

Hades grew wide in shock, "You want to sit on my chair? My seat?" I remember the last time I sat on his chair, and he wasn't happy about it. I knew how he was touchy about his chair, but this was my test to see if he can go through with it. He wouldn't be rough on me on my time of need, right?

"It's only until my ankle heals up. You'll be doing your business most of the time, so you'll hardly use your chair, right?"

Hades turned around, and made an annoyed, frustrated face. He turned back around, and gave out his charming smile, "Sure. Anything to get you up your feet again."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hades rolled his eyes, and carried me to his chair; he grabbed the pillow and a stool, and laid my foot on it.

Before he dropped my foot on the pillow, I screamed out, "Gently, please!"

Hades sighed, and laid my foot on the pillow. "There. Happy now?"

I smiled, "Very."

"Good, anything else?"

"Well, I need the remote."

"Boys, remote now!" Hades ordered his imps.

Panic ran up the stairs, and handed me the remote, "There you go, your ladyship."

"Oh, thank you, Panic." I was shocked to hear Panic not calling by my nickname, "You don't have to call me that."

"Oh, that's okay. You're our boss now."

"Well, it's not until my ankle heals."

"Okay," Hades clasped his hands, "Well, I guess the imps can take it from here. So if you need anything, babe, don't call me. Okay? BUH-BYE!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You highness!" I turned to see Pain carrying a tray with a glass of milk and a sandwich.

I smiled, "Oh, thank you, Pain." I took a look at the sandwich, and saw that he added mustard. I hated mustard, "Ehh. Mustard... you added mustard."

"No good?"

"Oh no, it's fine." I tried not to make it a big deal, it was just a sandwich, I'll live.

"No way," Pain took the sandwich from me, "I'll make you another one."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. After all you're our boss now, and just like the boss said: whatever you order, we do it."

"Oh, but I didn't order you to make me a sandwich."

"That's all right, you took care of me when I had the flu, and I wanted to make it up to you." Pain walked away to make me a sandwich without the mustard.

"Aww, thank you, Pain." I smiled. _Wow, first: Hades told me I don't have to work. Second: He gave me his imps. Third: He gave me his chair. Fourth: the imps are nice to me and calls their lady or other royal names. _I smirked and thought to myself, _I'm beginning to like this new arrangement._

"Is there anything I could do for you, your highness?" Panic asked.

I paused, "Well... My back is a little uncomfortable-"

"Oh, I'll get the pillows for you!" Panic rushed out of the room, and did what I asked him to do.

I smiled with my satisfaction, "Okay, next time, I'm going to break a bone to get this attention again." I chuckled at myself.

* * *

The next day, I sat on the steps of the school, waiting for Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus to arrive. I was using crutches now instead of a wheelchair. The imps gave me crutches, so I could walk around instead of sitting on a chair all day. I needed the exercise.

"Nattie!" I turned to see Hercules and Icarus walking towards me.

"Hello boys," I waved, "How are you doing?" I grabbed my crutches, and pulled myself out of the steps.

"Fine," Hercules looked at me with concern when he saw me with a cast and crutches, "Um, a-are you okay? How's your leg?"

I shrugged, "Fine, I have nothing but a sprained ankle."

"A SPRAINED ANKLE!" Icarus cried, "POOR NATTIE! You're going to be on a cast forever!"

"Forever?!" I cried, "No, Icarus, I'm fine. I just need to stay on cast for a few days. I'm going to be fine."

"Oh..." Icarus shrugged, "Ok."

I flinched at Icarus's remark, I didn't expect him not to be so concern. "Well, anyway," I turned to Hercules, "How was Career Day, Wonderboy?"

"Oh, Nat, Career Day was the best day of my life! I mean I get to help save people's lives! You are right, Nattie, doctors are like heroes. They save lives too!"

"The way you talked, it sounded like you wanted to be a doctor instead."

"Well..." Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm... thinking about it. Maybe I _should_ be a doctor."

My eyes grew wide hearing that. _Okay, this is not supposed to happen! Hercules is supposed to be a hero not a doctor! _

"But what about your dream of becoming a true hero?" Icarus asked.

"I'm going to train with Phil too, but I'm thinking... I could become a different hero." Hercules turned to me and asked, "What do you think, Nat? Should I become a doctor or not?"

I paused to think about my answer. After a few moments, I looked at Hercules, sighed, and answered, "Listen, Herc, if you want to be a doctor... then that's exactly what you should do."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's your life, Herc, you can be whoever you want to be. You could even become president!" I thought to myself, _Man, Walt Disney is definitely going to kill me._

"But what about Phil?" Hercules asked.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he'll want me-"

"Herc, don't worry about Phil. He's your trainer not your kindergarten teacher. You need to be happy in your own terms; Phil would understand."

"Really? But would he be mad?"

"... I'm sure you're going to take his breath away. So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him in training practice! Thanks Nat."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Then we heard the bell ring, "Well, better get to class."

"Well, here let me help up the steps," Hercules picked me up bridal style, and carried me up the stairs.

* * *

In the Cafeterium, I was eating with Hercules, Icarus, and Cassandra. Everything was pretty normal, until...

"Nattie!" I turned to see Helen holding a fruit basket with a teddy bear in the middle, and also saw Adonis holding roses and a balloon saying: Get Well Soon.

"Hi Helen, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, Nattie," Helen's face was full of worry, "we came as soon as we heard. Adonis, she looks worse than I thought!"

I glared at Helen with confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Natalie, we hard about you accident, and we wanted to give you something special for your recovery," She handed me the fruit basket, that had a teddy bear inside.

I smiled, "Aww, that is so sweet of you."

Helen turned to Adonis, who looked like he was not happy to be here, "Adonis, is there anything you would to give?"

Adonis didn't say much, he just gave me the flowers and the balloon, "Here." He turned to Helen and whispered, "There, Helen, we did it. Now can we please go back upstairs?"

"Not yet, Adonis." Helen turned back to me, "Natalie, how would like it if you and your friends sit next us upstairs?"

"Whoa, REALLY?!" Icarus cried.

"WHAT?!" Adonis cried.

Helen nodded, and turned to Adonis, "And Adonis, how about to give some of your servants to them for a day?"

Adonis's eyes grew wide, "HELEN! Are you mad?! Those servants only obey me! I am their prince, and I would never..." He paused as he saw Helen's angry face; he was so nervous, he changed his answer, "I would never ever be selfish with my servants."

"Wow, Adonis," Hercules smiled, "That's very nice of you to give us your servants for a day."

Helen smiled with satisfaction. Adonis was even more angry than ever, but he didn't want to show it in front of Helen; but we all can tell he was pretty ticked, and that just made our day.

* * *

(Regular POV)

After school, Natalie went to the doctor's office to get her foot checked out. Hercules was walking to Phil's house to practice for training; but Hercules made a change of plans, and wanted to tell Phil the big news. "Phil? Where are you?"

"CATCH!" Hercules looked up to see a bunch of equipment in the air, and Hercules caught. He turned to see Phil getting more equipment out. "Okay, kid, today we are really going to sweat it up. More hero stuff! Come on! Come on! Get the iron out!" Phil began walking, and Hercules followed carrying a huge load of equipment.

"Phil, I-uh-"

"Isn't it great to be back what you were born to do?! I mean Career Day was fun, but a doctor? Pfft! Well, at least you got it out of you system right?" Phil paused waiting for Hercules to answer, but he didn't. Phil stopped and asked again, "Right?"

"Mmm... Actually," Hercules said slowly and nice as possible. Telling Phil the bad news was hard to do. "I-I was going to ask if I could... skip practice to help Hippocrates again."

Phil dropped the equipment, and scowled at Hercules.

"You weren't planning on anything special for today, were you?"

"N-no, nothing too special," It turned out that Phil had a set-up, obstacle course ready to go. "Kid, you already GOT a career!"

"But Phil," Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm training with Hippocrates too, just maybe to be a different kind of... Hero."

Phil gasped, and whispered, "Don't you DARE use the H word for that guy!"

"Yes, it-it's just-"

"HELP!" A voice cried. "HELP!" Hercules and Phil looked over at the ocean to see two people riding towards a rock. "We're going to be smashed to bits!"

"I have to save them," Hercules ran towards the couple, who were struggling to get the boat away from the rocks. "HOLD ON!" Hercules cried, "I'm coming!" Hercules jumped on Pegasus, and flew towards the couple. Then a big wave came in and splashed on the couple, but luckily, Hercules grabbed them on time.

The couple were holding on to Hercules's arms; while Hercules was holding on to Pegasus with his legs. The man had a fish in his mouth; he took it out, and the fish's tail hit his face. The man's face transformed into Panic's. It turned out that the couple were Pain and Panic in disguised. "Eek!" Panic cried in disgust, "Sushi! Eek!"

Pain, disguised as a woman, glared at Panic angrily and hissed out, "Don't blow our cover, stupid!"

Pegasus dropped them off to where Phil was standing. "Nice job, kid," Phil complimented Hercules, "I'm proud of you. You see? That's what a real hero does!"

"OW! My neck!" Pain, in woman-form, twisted his head, and it fell off. "I think I broke it!"

"My arm!" Panic cried with an old man voice, as his arm fell out of his socket, "IT HURTS!"

"Phil," Hercules said, "I have to take these people to the doctor."

"Hey, what am I? Chop-mutton?" Phil asked sarcastically. "I'm a trainer. I can handle injuries just as good as some doctor. It's easy just a little elbow grease." Phil picked up Panic's arm, put back in his socket, and twist it so it could stay; but it didn't. "Just a little bit more ELBOW GREASE!" Phil grunted with frustration. He released Panic's arm, and not only did that arm fell off, same thing happen to another arm. Phil sighed, "Walk it off, Pops!"

"I'm sorry, Phil," Hercules apologized. "But these people need Hippocrates." Phil's face turned red in anger, he officially hated Hippocrates. Hercules didn't notice Phil, he just helped the disguised imps on Pegasus, and flew with them. Hercules cried out to Phil, "I'll be back as soon as drop them off at the hospital!"

* * *

When they arrived at Athens, Hercules was holding on to Pegasus while holding Panic, who had no arms; Pain turned to see if Hercules was looking. Without anybody looking, Pain smirked as he got out Pandora's box, opened it, and green smoke came out spreading all over Athens. The smoke affected everyone, their faces turned green and became lifeless!

As soon as Hercules dropped the disguised imps at the hospital, that's when Hippocrates walked out with Natalie, who was still in crutches. "Remember, make sure, you keep that leg elevated," Hippocrates said to Natalie.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the dri- WHAT THE?!" She looked over to see dead, green people lying around. "DOCTOR!" She cried in panic.

Hippocrates was just as shock as Natalie, "What's this?"

"Oh, just a little PLAGUE!" Pain cried as he and Panic transformed to their impish selves.

"Compliments of Hades, Lord of the Underworld!" Panic cried.

Hercules's mouth dropped when he realized that he had been tricked. Natalie already knew this would, and it was a good thing that she came out of the hospital after the plague was spread all over. Hippocrates was confused, and speechless.

Suddenly, somebody appeared in black smoke making an entrance. It was none other than the Lord of the Dead himself, "And you know what Jerkules? Ba-BOOM! I couldn't have done it without YOU!" He glided towards Hercules, "You're the man! HO! The town is going to put up a statue of you."

Hercules smiled sheepishly at that remark, and that made Natalie smirked a bit.

"IF! There's anybody left alive to build it!" Hades spun around into a twister, the imps jumped in, and they both disappeared. We heard Hades say his last words, "Ha! I gotta go, can't stay."

"Well, congrats Hercules," Natalie said, "You did one good thing today."

"What's that?" Hercules asked.

"You made Hades's Underworld business to the top!"

"How is that a GOOD THING?!"

"It's not... for us at least."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a review, and don't forget about my poll. If you guys don't have an account, don't hesitate to review your vote. Thanks.**


	53. World's first Doctor part 4

World's First Doctor part 4

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Regular POV)

Everyone was dying in Athens, they were all moaning and green. Hippocrates was trying to help a patient by giving him water and a wet rag; but nothing helped. "INCOMING!" Icarus cried as Hercules arrived with a new patient, who was green and lifeless. Icarus and Hercules carried him to the hospital.

Meanwhile, an random patient asked Cassandra if he's going to die. "Relax, mister, you'll live," Cassandra answered to a random patient; then her eyes swirled and said, "Until that chariot accident nine years from now." Now the man's eyes grew wide in fear.

Icarus and Hercules were carrying a patient to the hospital. "Icarus, where's Nattie? I haven't seen her after Hades showed up."

"She went home," Icarus said, "She said she didn't want to be the victim of the plague."

"What?! She sprained her ankle! SHE CAN'T WALK!"

"That's exactly what Hippocrates said, but stronger. She's rolling herself home."

"I hope she's okay."

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

"I feel better than okay!" I cried to Hades, when we were asking each other how our day was. Hades was in a good mood, and was confident that his plan to bring new arrivals for business was going to be a success. I was happy about what happened in school.

"I guess your sprained leg was good thing, right?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually getting some attention at school! Wonderboy carried me to class all day long; Helen gave me a fruit basket and a teddy bear; everyone even signed my cast! See!" I lifted my sprained leg, and showed Hades a lot of signatures on my cast. "Not only that but I was provided with a servant for the day; and all the nerds insisted of doing my homework for me."

"But you sprained my leg, not your arm."

"And?"

Hades shrugged, "Well, babe, I guess we both got what we wanted."

I smiled, "Yep, your business is going uphill, and I'm getting special treatment."

Hades smirked, "Babe, I think this calls for a toast." He snapped his fingers, and two glasses appeared on both of Hades's hand. One glass was filled with pomegranate juice, and the other was filled with grape juice. "A toast to your sprain ankle."

I smirked, and wanted to be part of the toast, "To your business."

Before we clicked glasses, Pain showed up with a sandwich, "Here ya go, Nat. A ham and cheese sandwich holding the mustard."

"Hey!" Hades cried to Panic, "We're in the middle of something here!"

"Relax Hades," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. After I bit it, I looked at Pain with disgust, and shoved the plate at him, "There's no flavor! I want tomatoes on it."

Pain sighed, and walked away fixing his mistake. "Yes, your picky-ness."

"And make sure there's no mustard!" I added.

"Nattie, you are rude to my minion!" Hades cried, then formed a smirk on his face, "I like."

I smirked back, "Thank you. Now where were we..." We clicked glasses and took a sip of our drinks.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Back in the hospital, Hercules rushed out of the building, and cried out to Hippocrates, "Doctor, there's an alert in ICU! A patient's in danger!" Hippocrates stopped what he was doing, and rushed in the hospital with Hercules.

They arrived with Icarus in ICU, and a patient was dying, he wasn't green... yet. "WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!" Hippocrates cried. "FLUIDS!" Icarus did what the doctor said, and got out medical fluid for the patient.

"Breathing shallow!" Hercules said.

Hippocrates was trying CPR, and cried out, "Suction!"

Hercules put his ear against the patient's chest to hear his heart, and said, "Heart rate slow."

"Monoplaster!" Hippocrates cried.

"I'M LOSING THE PULSE!" Hercules cried in panic.

"Come on! Come on!" Hippocrates cried to the patient, "LIVE!" He began shaking the patient roughly, "LIVE YOU IDIOT!" Hippocrates got out his stethoscope to check for a heart beat, but he didn't hear a beat. The patient's body turned green, and became lifeless. Hippocrates sighed and covered the dead man's face. "We lost him," Hippocrates said sadly, "I... lost him..."

Icarus, Hercules, and Hippocrates lowered their heads with sadness... But not everyone was sad.

* * *

In the Underworld, "OH YEAH!" Hades cried as confetti rained on him and his minions. "WE ARE OPEN FOR BUSINESS!"

Pain and Panic were dancing around, and cried out, "HURRAY!"

Natalie was sitting in Hades's chair watching the celebration. She felt bad for the dead people, but she's glad that her boss was in a good mood. Hades teleported in front of Natalie, grabbed her, and spun her around. "Isn't this great, babe?!"

She didn't like being grabbed one bit, she screamed out, "AAAHHH! PUT ME DOWN, and I'll say yes!"

He dropped her back on his chair, and paid attention to the dead people floating by, "Oh yeah, GET DOWN! Come on now! Oy! Come on now!"

* * *

_"Ohhhh! What a shame!" _The muses began singing another song.

"_Looks like Hades is on TOP of his game!"_

The tallest muse: _"Looks like our heroes could use a break."_

All the muses: _"TIME OUT!"_

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Hades had put on the biggest smile of his face, when he saw more souls coming. "All right, I'm going to have fun with this," Hades said, "Now I gotta a job to do so... Buh-bye!" He disappeared in a puff a smoke.

"All right," Natalie leaned back on Hades's chair, put her foot up, and mumbled, "Now that is over... PAIN!" She called out for Pain.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Fix me that sandwich, you screwed up! PANIC!"

Panic became frantic, "Yes, your ruthless-ness?"

Natalie raised a brow, "First of all, don't call me that. Second, here's my chore list, I was supposed to do." She handed Panic her list of chores. "GO! Go do it now!"

The imps looked at each other for a moment. "Right away, your highness!" Panic ran out of the room to do what he was told.

Pain stood there and said, "Uh, Nattie, with all your respect, you're acting kinda bossy."

"What?" Natalie asked.

"I know you're hurt and all, but could you be like the Nattie, we all know and love?"

Natalie paused for a moment and sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Pain. I guess I kinda got carried away. My leg hurts, but it's no excuse for being rude."

Pain smiled, "That's okay."

She sighed, "Well, I guess I could go fix that sandwich myself... Going all the way to the kitchen." She sighed again, and stood up with her sprained leg up.

"W-Wait!" Pain cried, "Don't get up! I didn't say I won't do it."

"Really?" She sat back down, and lifted her foot up, "Great. Oh, and make sure that you add tomato this time, and no mustard!"

Pain's eyes grew wide in shock; he fell for Natalie's guilt trick.

_Four hours later..._

Pain was furious now, because Natalie was turning into the female version of Hades; and he didn't like that. "Hey, Pain," Panic came in the kitchen, covered in sweat. He just finished Natalie's chore list. "How are you?"

"Tired!" Pain cried while cutting the tomato, "Stupid Nattie with her STUPID ankle!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah! Ever since Nattie is our boss, she's getting bossy. She's getting worse every hour! I asked her to stop bossing me around, but she guilt me into making her another sandwich. By the time, I made it for her, she became bossy again and asked me to fix it! Ham and cheese with tomatoes, pickles, and lettuce; hold the mustard and onions!"

"Same to me!" Panic cried. "When I was training Cerberus, I've been drooled, tossed in the air, and got bitten by Cerberus, THREE TIMES! I would rather get roasted by Hades than do this!" He began crying, "I want Hades to be our boss again!"

"I hope Nat's ankle heals soon," Pain said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Panic asked. "What if we are her slaves FOREVER?!" They both had a horrified look on their faces.

"PAIN, WHERE'S MY SANDWICH?!" Natalie cried.

"Coming, Nattie!" Pain put the bread on top of the sandwich.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD THE TOMATOES THIS TIME!"

Pain paused for moment then smirked, he mumbled, "Oh, I'll add the tomatoes all right." He took the top bread off, and picked up a sliced tomato he added on the sandwich.

"Pain, w-what are you d-doing?" Panic asked all panicky.

"She wants it flavored, I'm going to give her flavor," Pain took the tomato, and licked it all over.

Panic gasped, "Nattie is going to KILL you, if she finds out you did that!"

"You mean, _if_ she finds out." Pain took another slice of tomato, and gave it to Panic, "Here. You should do the same."

"But what if we get caught?"

"_If _we get caught, Panic."

"Of course, we're going to... If..." Panic smiled, "If is good." He took the tomato from Pain, and as he was about to put it in his mouth.

"PAIN! PANIC!" Natalie cried. Panic was so frightened he accidentally dropped the tomato on the floor. "PAIN, MY SANDWHICH... NOW! Panic, I want you to fix me a drink!"

"Be right there, Nattie!" Panic picked up the tomato from the floor, and handed it to Pain. "Here, take it! I-I gotta go!" He became frantic again, and began fixing Natalie lemonade.

* * *

Meanwhile in Athens, Hippocrates and Hercules were sitting on the steps feeling depressed. "I should've listened to my mother," Hippocrates said. "Go to fig farming."

"Who was I kidding to think I can do what you do?" Hercules asked himself, "Darn it! I'm a hero, not a doctor!"

The doors went wide open, Icarus saw the two men and cried out, "HEY! A pity party! Oh, I love these!"

"It's over, Icarus," Hippocrates said, "I've lost a patient."

"It's all my fault," Hercules said with sad sigh.

"Oh come on!" Icarus cried, "You can't quit now! What about all those patients in there, who still need you?" Icarus asked Hippocrates.

"Icarus, I-"

"Don't you Icarus I ME! You can't give up! Sure things went bad! Sure the whole city's sick! Sure you can't do ding-dang-dittely about it! But you... eh... WHOA! Now, I'm depressed."

"He's right!" Hercules stood up and cried out, "We can't quit now!"

"Oh, yes we can," Icarus said.

"A true hero doesn't give up without a fight! If a sword doesn't work, you try arrows. If arrows doesn't work, you use spears! Rule number 157!" Hercules smiled at himself, "Huh, Phil taught me that."

"Wait a moment!" Hippocrates smiled, and an idea formed in his brain, "THAT'S IT!" They rushed inside his office. "I've been toying something radically new. It's called-" Hippocrates pulled down a chart that was filled with formulas. "Medicine!"

"Medi-what?" Hercules asked.

"What am I saying it's impossible? The ingredients are very rare. They're scattered all over the world."

"Hey! That's my kind of job!" Hercules cried happily.

Hippocrates raised a brow, then glared at Hercules, "Okay. Here's what I need." Hippocrates began writing the ingredients down on a scroll.

* * *

"And that honey, is the world's first prescription," The muse with the spikey hair explained.

"And it was the only one that was ever free," the shortest muse added.

* * *

Hercules traveled through the blizzard, the desert, the jungle, and underwater to get the ingredients, Hippocrates needed. After Hercules grabbed every ingredient, , he came back to the hospital with a shark on his head. "Here ya go!" Hercules cried as he pulled the shark off his head.

Hippocrates smiled as he was making the cure, "Oh! Great! Great! Excellent! Excellent! Why the shark?"

Hercules stood on top of the shark, and opened a scroll, "It says right here in your paper: eyes of a killer shark."

Hippocrates chuckled, "No, you just can't read my writing." He walked towards Hercules, and corrected him, "It says eggs of a winter lark. See?"

Icarus took a step towards the killer shark. "Aww... I feel bad for the shark." The shark attempted to take a bite of Icarus, but he screamed and ran away.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

I was sitting down getting hooked on a new show: Dance Moms. It was about a dance instructor being too tough on the students, and the students' moms arguing with the instructor and each other. It's exactly like the show I watched back at home; and I loved it.

I'm waiting impatiently for Pain to arrive with my sandwich, and he's taking forever, "What's taking him so long? PAIN, GIVE ME MY SANDWICH! NOW!"

Pain finally rushed towards me, and handed me my plate with the sandwich. He began talking while panting, "H-Here ya go. Ham and pepper jack cheese sandwich with tomatoes, pickles, and lettuce; holding the mustard and onions."

I opened the sandwich, and glared at him, "No mayonnaise?"

He groaned, and took the plate from me again to add the mayo. Panic arrived handing me lemonade, "Here's your drink, your impatient-ness."

I looked at him and said, "I wanted grape juice, not lemonade. Lemonade is too sour for my liking!" I gave the glass back to him, "I want grape juice."

Panic rushed out of the room, "Yes, ma'am." He went to the kitchen to fix his mistake. He was tired and irritated by me, so he decided to fix my drink, just like he promised; and took a sip of my drink and spit it back in the glass.

Meanwhile, I turned my attention back to the TV. I was watching a dance mom yelling at the dance instructor and another mom.

"_How many times did my daughter beat YOUR DAUGHTER THIS YEAR?!" _The dance mom was swearing like a sailor. A dance instructor covered a child's ears, so she couldn't hear the language. The child was crying on the dance instructor's shoulder.

_"GET OUT!" _Another dance mom cried.

"_LET'S GO!"_

_"B!&(H!"_

I was laughing at how ridicules the moms were acting, "Oh, I love drama."

Suddenly Hades appeared in the throne room, and snatched the remote from me. I glared at him angrily, "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Pardon me?" Hades asked giving me a death glare.

"I said I was watching that! GIVE IT BACK!"

Hades ignored me, and started flipping the channels.

"You better give that back, or-"

"You'll what?" Hades asked. "You got my EVERTHING! You took MY chair, MY pillows, MY imps, I EVEN CARRIED YOU TO BED!"

"It was very comfortable ride by the way."

Hades growled, "Oy! Look you can have all those things, but I won't let you take MY TV!" Hades continued flipping more channels.

"How can you be so selfish?! I hurt my leg, and all I'm asking is for you to help me recover on my time of need."

The imps came in the room giving me my lunch. "Here!" Pain cried as he laid the plate on the arm of Hades' throne.

"And here's grape juice too." Panic said, as he laid the drink next to my sandwich, "I've made it special."

"One more thing!" I ordered, "Steal the remote from Hades!"

The imps looked at Hades, who was giving them a death glare. "Uh... Sorry, Nat!" Panic cried.

"We can't do that!" Pain agreed.

"SEE YA!" They dashed out of the room

I face palmed and mumbled, "Minions." She glared at Hades, "Fine, if you want something done right. You gotta do it yourself." She clawed Hades' muscular arm, that was holding the remote.

"HEY!"

I grabbed the remote from him, but he grabbed my hair, "LET GO!"

"Babe, give me the remote," Hades ordered.

"No. You said so yourself... Whatever I ordered, I get it."

"... Hm, I did say that, didn't I? But I only said it for the imps, NOT ME! GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"

"NO, and let go of my hair!" He began to pull it upwards, and I winced in pain, "AH! Hades, I mean it! LET GO!"

"Babe, the remote or your head! Trust me, I don't think you'll look good with ash-hair!" I paused for a moment, then hesitantly gave him the remote. He smirked at me with triumph, "Good girl."

I groaned at myself, _On the bright side, at least I have my lunch._ I looked over, and saw that my sandwich disappeared. I turned back to see Hades eating it, "HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

"Mmm," Hades moaned as he was eating my lunch, "Not bad, babe; but the mayo is a bit soggy."

I'm not going to let him get away with that. I took one of my crutches, and swing at Hades' hands. "OW!" He released the sandwich; it was flying in the air, and landed on my lap.

I smiled at myself, as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Mm, you're right. The mayo is a bit soggy."

Hades fumed the color red, and glared at me, "YOU LITTLE BRAT! When I get my hands on you, I'M GOING TO-"

"You'll what?! In case you haven't noticed, I'm injured. If you lay anything on me, I'm going to tell everyone that you assaulted an innocent, injured, little girl just for a sandwich. And if you denied it, I'm going to tell them you're lying. Who are they going to believe huh? You... or the injured me?"

"I don't care, I'm a villain! I won't care what others are going to say. I take their insults as a compliment; and me hurting you would boost my villain's stats!"

"But you'll care if Zeus gives you another taste of his lightening bolt. I don't think he'll like it, if he knows you'd hurt an injured girl, Hercules's friend, in her time of need." Hades thought about it, then his redness slowly faded back to blue. We both knew that I was right. "Here's the deal, you can have the remote, but you're not taking my sandwich."

Hades paused, then continued flipping the channels, "Fine! Have it your way, babe."

"So what are you watching?"

"Seeing how much my plague is affecting Greece. I'm hoping to see if Jerkules gets sick and dies!" He chuckled, "That will made my day!" He finally reached the channel, and we saw Hippocrates giving a dead patient liquid-of-some-kind. Once the patient finished the drink, the greenness of his body faded, and went back to life. The patient was cured, and he had a smile on his face.

Hercules, Icarus, and Hippocrates smiled at him. "It worked!" Hercules cried, "We can cure the plague!"

"Yes, but the battle's not won yet until we cure all of Athens!" Hippocrates cried.

Hades was watching this, and his mouth dropped wide open.

"Well," I began, "That didn't go well as we hoped."

"No way!" Hades cried, "There's NO way in HELL-" He flickered yellow for a moment, "-I'm not going to let this guy get away with that!"

I looked at him, and was surprised to see that he wasn't red. But I had to ask, "What are you going to do?"

Hades formed a smirk, "Nattie, I'm going up there, and take care of him _personally_."

I raised a brow, not sure where this was going, "What do you mean _personally_?"

"Lucky for me, babe, I came prepared. Keep the channel on, Nattie; cause your answer will be revealed very soon!" He chuckled wickedly. I wasn't sure what Hades was planning, but I know two things. One: I'm injured, so I can't do anything about it. Two: I know whatever Hades was planning, it's bad. Really bad!

**A/N: The show, Natalie was watching, is Dance Moms. I'm a big fan of the show myself so I decided to add that; and the quotes were from Season 1 episode 2.**


	54. World's First Doctor part 5

World's First Doctor part 5

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

(Regular POV)

In Athens, the gang and Hippocrates give all the patients, who were victims of the plague, medicine. Every patient was cured, and it took every last drop of medicine. It's been hours, and finally the plague was no more!

Icarus and Hercules carried Hippocrates back in his office. Icarus cried out, "You did it, Doc! You stopped the plague!" He began singing and dancing, "_You stop the plague! No, no, no more plague!"_

Hippocrates smiled, "I know, and it took every last drop of medicine."

_"No, no, no more medicine! No, no, no more medicine!"_

"Boy, I'd like to see the look on Hades's face now," Hercules said.

Suddenly, Hades appeared in front of Hercules with yellow flames, "How's this, Mr. Badinsky? Huh? You like this face? DO YA?! Good."

Icarus continued singing, _"Hades is here! Hades is h-"_

Hades cast Icarus a glare, that made Icarus stopped singing. He turned his attention to the doctor, Hippocrates, "So, Doc, I hear you're all out of medicine. And that's hey, too bad. Just a little smidgen of plague just for you." He held his out, and blew the green smoke on Hippocrates's face.

Hippocrates's face turned green, and suddenly felt weak. "PHYSICIAN!" Hades cried, "HEAL THYSELF!" Hippocrates dropped on his knees, and died. Hades smirked with satisfaction, "Okay, doc, babe, catch ya later. Huh? Downstairs!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hercules ran towards him, and was shocked to see Hippocrates dead.

* * *

In the Underworld, Natalie was watching the whole thing on TV. She didn't expect Hades to do the dirty work, and kill somebody. She looked at Hercules's sad face, and it made her feel bad. She hated being a softy, when she saw stuff like that, especially when Hercules was sad.

She tried to get her mind off of it, by getting off Hades' chair, sitting back on her wheelchair, and rolling towards the Skull window. She looked at the River Styx, and saw Charon giving somebody a ride. Not just somebody, Hippocrates. Hades was waiting for him to arrive to give him a warm welcome.

"Hello! Doc, welcome to my Underworld: home of eternal torment since the dawn of time. How ya doin', babe?" He waved his hand, and a Hawaiian lace appeared. Hades put it around Hippocrates's neck, and said, "Let me be the first to say Mahalo Aloha, which means 'Do you prefer Regular or Extra Crispy?'. Nice, huh? Hey, Doc, seriously. You know what burns my butt? A little flame about that hype. Ha! Gotta go!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hippocrates sat down on the steps next to a soul, who was holding his head; and was coughing bad. Hippocrates said to him, "You know I could help you with that cough."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercules went to Phil's house to look for his trainer. He found Phil sitting down on a rock, "PHIL! I need you!"

"What's a matter? You ran out of gauzes?" Phil asked.

"Phil, I'm late, because I've spread plague all over the city. I had to help cure it."

"Sure. What's more important? The lives of thousands or a coach's broken heart?" He whimpered trying to keep tears from falling.

"Phil, come on!"

"You've made your choice, Nursules!"

"I know what kind of hero I was meant to be! And I need your help... Coach!"

Phil paused for a moment, hearing Hercules say that made him put a smile on his face. "Sign me up, kid!"

* * *

Hercules and Phil were going through the Dark forest. "So, remind me where we' are heading to?" Phil asked.

"The Underworld," Hercules answered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Phil stopped his tracks, and asked, "The Underworld?! Why do we need to go to that dump?!"

"I told you, we have to rescue Hippocrates from Hades."

"I just wish that there's a shortcut to the place. It's all the way to the mountain, and you have to climbed down those RIDICULES stairs!"

"About time, you two showed up," a female voice said.

Phil and Hercules looked around with confusion. "Who's there?" Phil asked curiously, with a smile, "Cause I'm dying to meet ya."

"I'm dying to see ya both," They looked over, and saw a woman in the shadows, not just any woman; Natalie. "NATTIE!" They both cried in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah," Phil frowned, "What are _you _doing here?!"

"No need to be rude, Phil." Natalie took her crutches, and limp towards Hercules, "Herc, I overheard you and Icarus talking. You wanted to take Hippocrates' soul back from the Underworld, right?" Technically that wasn't a lie, Natalie did hear Hercules talking to Icarus; but from Tartarus Vision. Hades and the imps didn't know she had left... yet.

"Yeah," Hercules answered.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm here to help."

"Nattie, we appreciate that, but-"

"Look sister, we don't need help!" Phil said, "You have crutches on. What could you do to help?!"

"Well, Phil, in case you haven't noticed it was you, who gave me these crutches! Second: I know a quicker way to the Underworld."

"You do?" Hercules asked.

"How would you know about it?" Phil asked.

Natalie paused to think of a quick lie, "Herc, do you remember Hades kidnapping the cherubs?"

Hercules nodded, "Yeah, and Hades took you, too."

_Not really, _Natalie thought, but she went along with it. "Yeah, anyway, you're lucky that Hades's took me the quicker way to the Underworld, without going through that mountain."

"How quick?" Phil asked.

Natalie smirked, and pulled a tree branch, that opened a secret passageway, "Quicker than you think."

Hercules and Phil stood there speechless; but Hercules smiled. "Great! Thank you, Nat. How can I repay you?"

"Well... you can take me with you."

Phil shook his head, "Uh-Uh! No way, sister! Herc, there's no way she's going."

"Why not?" Natalie asked.

"Because you're injured. In case we have a run in with danger, what are you going to do?"

Natalie smirked, "THIS!" She took one of her crutches, swing it towards Phil, and hit him in the back of his neck.

"Ooh!" Phil fell, and grunted in pain.

Hercules covered his mouth, trying to show that he's snickering. Phil cast him a mean glare, that made Hercules cleared his throat and said, "S-Sorry, Phil."

Phil groaned, "Oy, come on. Let's go, before I realized what I'm doing."

Before Natalie could enter, Hercules picked her up bridal-style. "Let me help you."

Natalie smiled, "Thanks, Wonderboy. It's a long way down the steps though."

Ten minutes later, Phil and Hercules made it down the steps, with Hercules carrying Natalie. Phil said, "Next time, remind me to ask where we going before I say, 'Sign me up.' The River Styx- OH BOY!"

"I don't know, this place isn't bad," Natalie commented at Hercules set her down, and returned back to her crutches.

"How do you know?" Hercules asked Natalie.

"Well, if you take away the souls, the monsters, and Hades it's just a gloomy place that needs love and attention." They walked to the edge of the river, and saw a sign with an arrow that said: _"In order to ride, you must be THIS tall... and DEAD!"_

Suddenly, a river boat floated towards them, and Charon appeared, "Be gone, Mortals! None, but the dead shall ride!"

Natalie rolled her eyes that Charon was being dramatic.

"Say pal," Phil began, "maybe you can bend the rules a little to take a peek..." He got out a scroll, and showed it to Charon, "At this!"

Charon leaned forward to read what the scroll said, "The Greekly World News?" He smiled as he took the scroll from Phil, "Oh man! I haven't seen the sports page, since the Giants were still in Sparta. Hop in!"

Natalie smiled at Phil, because his plan to get a ride was clever.

* * *

(Natalie's POV)

We were riding the boat across the river. Hercules was rowing the boat, while Phil and Charon were reading the sports page. I was sitting there watching the souls flowing by. Finally, we made it to our destination... sort of. "End of the line," Charon said.

We looked up, and it was nothing but a wall. "This is it?" Phil asked.

"It's the back way in. If I took you any further, I might get into trouble with the boss. You know what I mean?"

"No problem, here keep the paper," Phil tossed the scroll to Charon.

"Oh right!" Charon cried.

I looked up the wall, "Well, I guess we have to climb up there."

"We?" Phil asked, "Sorry, Nat, but it's end of the line for you!"

"WHAT?!"

"Phil is right, Nattie." Hercules agreed. "It's too dangerous for you, and I don't want to risk your injury."

"You're not going to risk it. Just carry me over the shoulder while you climb up there."

"But what if I drop you?!"

"You're not going to drop me!"

"How do you know, sister?" Phil asked, "Are you a Fate?"

_Technically, I'm sort of am... If I only had watched the series. "_It doesn't matter, I want to help!"

"Look, Nat," Hercules said softly, "Just wait at the Underworld steps until we get back with Hippocrates."

"No, I don't want to wait!"

"I don't care!" Phil cried, "You helped us enough, by showing us that shortcut."

"But-"

"We said no!"

I paused for a moment, then screamed out, "Fine, I'm just going to say two words, 'Watch out'."

Hercules began to panic, "Watch out? For what?"

"Gotta go!" I waved as Charon began rowing the boat away from them.

"Wait!" Hercules screamed out to me, "WATCH FOR WHAT?!" I didn't respond, and Hercules sighed, "Thanks a lot, Phil. You made her mad enough not to tell us anything!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset your girlfriend," Phil said sarcastically.

He scoffed, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh, sure. But you did have a crush on her."

"I'm over it, okay? Now, let's began climbing."

Meanwhile, Charon rowed the boat in the middle of the river. I smirked at myself; I'm so lucky to be working here. "Charon."

"Yes, Nattie?" Charon asked.

I turned to him with a smirk, "You know what to do."

He nodded, "Yes, I do. But what about that mortal, and his goaty friend? They said 'No'."

"Did we hear them say 'No'? I think they've meant 'Go'."

Charon sighed, "Alright then." He began taking me to the front entrance.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Phil and Hercules were climbing up the cliff. Phil was struggling, "I wished Nattie told us the faster way up this thing!"

Suddenly, a fury grabbed Phil by the beck, and carried him off. Hercules didn't realized it, "Hey, Phil, if you need help just say so." Hercules saw a shadow on the cliff, and turned around to see a fury carrying Phil. "Phil, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a pedicure! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! AAAAHHH!" The fury took Phil to it's nest up the cliff. A couple more furies flew towards Hercules.

"Oh no. Anything, but furies," Hercules mumbled. He got out his sword, but lost his grip on the cliff. He released his sword, and it stuck in the lower part of the cliff. A fury came charging at him, and that made Hercules fall; but his feet landed on his sword. He bounced up in the air, but he got caught by another fury by his cape. Hercules jumped on top of him, and tried to ride him.

Back in the nest, a fury tried to eat Phil alive. "Will you hurry up, kid?!" Phil asked while dodging, "I'm running out of wool here!" Hercules ran towards Phil, and grabbed him before the fury took a bit of his wool.

They were now chased by another fury. "HERE!" Hercules gave Phil his cape, that was helping them control the fury, they're riding. "YOU DRIVE!" While Phil was taking the reigns, Hercules grabbed the fury, that was chasing them, by it's tail; spun him around; and threw him from behind.

"Nice work, kid," Phil complemented Hercules. "Too bad we're going to get KILLED!" They looked at what's front of them, and they're about to run into a cliff wall. They began screaming in fear.

Meanwhile, Natalie took the front way, and saw Hades pacing back and forth. "Hey, Hades."

"Not now, babe!" Hades snapped at her.

Her eyes grew wide, "Okay, what up with you?"

"Nothing can get more aggravating than this!" Hades mumbled to himself.

"Actually..." Natalie mumbled to herself.

Hades glared at her, "What?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, babe, I know you! You started talking, now finish it!"

"Okay, I was going to say that... Herc and his goat are coming here for Hippocrates."

Hades glared at me in shock, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She was expecting him to be mad; furious, red even.

"Great! Let them come!" Hades cried with excitement.

Natalie glared at him with confusion, "What?! Whoa, hold on! I thought Hercules wrecking your plan is a bad thing?"

"Not in this case, babe."

"Why?"

He slightly opened the curtain, and said, "Feast your eyes on this!" Natalie limped by him, and took a peek inside.

Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped wide open, "No way!"

"Yep," Hades closed his curtain, "How fast can the yutzes get here?"

Suddenly, they heard yelling and screaming. They looked over; and saw Hercules and Phil rolling towards them.

Natalie paused and answered, "That fast!"

Hercules got up, and panted for breath. He looked and saw Hades and Natalie staring at him. "Nattie!" Hercules cried, "We told you to wait for us!"

"Hey," Natalie cried, "You said wait; I said NO! Now the tell this guy-" She pointed at Hades behind her, "-what you came here for."

"Fine." Hercules turned to Hades, "Hades, in all things good and decent, I demand that you let Hippocrates go!"

Hades glared at him, "Let him go?! TAKE HIM, PLEASE!" He turned bright red, "I'M PULLING MY FLAMES OUT HERE!" He pulled the curtain, revealing Hippocrates helping dead people, and they go back up to earth. "This guy is curing DEAD PEOPLE! Okay? I mean the negative; it's unprecedented!" He shook Hercules rough, "Get him outta here! Please!"

Hercules and Phil ran towards Hippocrates, who was helping a dead soul. "Hippocrates, come on!" Hercules cried.

"Yeah, you can ditch the domain of the dead now," Phil ducked down, when a soul floated pass him.

"Please," Hippocrates said, "They preferred to be called the life challenged, and they need a good doctor."

"But sir," Hercules began, "T-The living needs you more."

"Look, doc, I have my doubts," Phil said.

"So, you admit you were wrong?" Natalie asked, "And that you were jealous?"

"I was not!" Phil argued, "And be quiet, I'm talking here!" He turned back to Hippocrates, "Look, you're a bonafied hero, and we need all the heroes we can get."

"Your place is with us!" Hercules said to Hippocrates, "That's where you can do the most good."

"Yeah, but not too much good! Right?" Hades came in between Hippocrates and Hercules. "I mean, uh- Look, why don't you just take a day off, once in a while. Relax a little. Wednesdays! Take Wednesdays off. Boom!"

"I don't know what to do with myself," Hippocrates shrugged.

"Well, you relax. You play a game! Hey, there's a new one. I'll invent it right now!" He got out a golf club, and gave it to Hippocrates, "Golf! You'll love it! Golf, okay?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, because golf was already invented in her world. A ball appeared beside the club, and Hades hit it through a dead man's body. "Golf... Interesting." Hippocrates was considering taking golf.

"Let's go, Doc," Phil said as he, Hercules, and Natalie took Hippocrates to the row boat.

Hades wasn't done though, "And that's not all! I got a ton of great medical ideas for you. Okay? For example: double billing. You get paid twice for something you did once. That's great."

"Hades," Natalie limped towards him, "We don't want to hear it."

"Shut up, Nattie," Hades gave her a slight push, "I'm in the middle of something!"

Natalie took a step back, and slipped on the edge of the river, then fell in, "WHOA!"

Everyone rushed towards the edge of the river. "Nattie!" Hercules cried, "Are you alright?!"

The imps walked in, and saw everyone huddled together on the edge of the water. "What's going on?" Panic asked.

"Hades pushed Nattie in the river," Phil explained.

"I DID NOT!" Hades cried, "It was an accident!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Hercules cried. "You wanted to hurt Nat!"

Hades gave him a death glare, and form a fireball from his hand, "Do you really want to go there, Jerkules?"

Natalie came up from the water, covered in dead souls. She writhed her way out the river; once she climbed out of there, she gave Hades a death glare.

"So..." Hades gave her his charming smile, "No hard feelings, babe?"

Natalie grabbed one of her crutches, ran towards Hades, and began to beat him with it, "YOU IDIOT! YOU SICK, TWISTED BASTARD" She kicked Hades with her right leg, the one that she claimed she sprained. The gang's eyes grew wide, seeing Natalie beat the crap out of Hades.

"I don't believe this!" Pain cried.

"I know right!" Natalie cried, "I can't believe Hades PUSHED in the River Styx!"

"Not that!" Phil cried, "He means your ankle!"

Natalie looked down at her leg, and realized that she's been 'healed'.

"Well, Natalie," Hippocrates said with a straight face, "It looks like you've made a remarkable recovery."

She looked at the sky, and cried out with a smile, "IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Hades rolled his eyes, not believing that it suddenly healed.

Natalie glared at Hippocrates and said, "You are an amazing doctor! Who knew I can walk again!"

"YOU KNEW!" Pain cried, pointed at her accusingly.

"I didn't! I swear, I-I-I just didn't test it!"

"That's great, Nat!" Hercules hugged her, "Now you don't have to wear that cast, and use those crutches anymore!"

"Herc!" Phil cried, "Don't fall for that! She's been faking!"

"No, I didn't!" Natalie cried.

"Yes, you did!" Hades cried.

"Oh, yeah?!" Natalie glared at Hades, "How do you know?"

"You have a tell, and I can tell when people are lying. You're terrible!"

Natalie cast him an evil look. She looked at Hercules, and gave him an innocent look.

**A/N: So was she really faking? Review for your answer!**


	55. Payback Time!

Chapter 55: Payback time!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

Everyone was still convinced that Natalie was faking her injury except for Hercules. After Hercules, Hippocrates, Phil, and Natalie left the Underworld, Natalie sneaked back in the Underworld, expecting a lecture from Hades.

Meanwhile in the evening, Hercules, Icarus, and Cassandra were having a get together. They were at the Agora, eating their meal.

"So you decided to become a hero-hero after all?" Icarus asked.

Hercules nodded, "Yeah, I told Phil that I can go by his house to do some make-up practice."

"Nice to hear that," Cassandra said, "So how's Nattie doing?"

"Oh, guys, you wouldn't believe it! In the Underworld, Hades pushed her in the River Styx-"

"Ooh, that no-good-Flame-head!" Icarus cried.

"Yeah, well, Natalie beat him up! WHAM! She kicked him! WHAM! She hit him with her crutches! It was awesome!"

"How did she kicked him if she had a 'sprained' ankle?" Cassandra asked by putting quotes when she said _sprained._

"Why did you quote that? Did you know she was healed?"

"Healed? Try faking!" Cassandra's eyes were swirling, "My vision says that Nattie will fall in water, and the truth about her would be revealed."

"Truth! She wasn't faking!" Hercules cried, "She just didn't test it."

"She is too!" Icarus cried.

"How do you know, Icarus? Did you see her fake it or you're just agreeing with Cassandra?"

Icarus gave Cassandra the same goofy look; and Cassandra gave him the same death glare. Icarus turned to Hercules, "Mostly I agreed with my little Casserole!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes at his remark.

Icarus continued, "BUT! I did catch Natalie in the act!"

"How?" Hercules asked.

"Well, it was back when Natalie finished her foot check..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Hippocrates was walking Natalie out of his office. "Well, Natalie, since you were brave and didn't cry when you tripped, I decided that I shall give you two suckers," Hippocrates said._

_"Wow... two." Natalie gave out her fake smile, "Thanks."_

_"No problem," Hippocrates was about to get candy out of the jar, but there was no more candy left. "Uh..." He turned to the nurse, who was behind the check-in desk, "Uh, nurse, do you know if there's any candy left?"_

_"It's in the supply closet, hun," The nurse answered with her Jersey accent. She pointed at the door, that was the supply closet._

_"Oh, well, I guess I should get the bucket-"_

_"Hey, Doc," Natalie began, "How about I get the candy for you?"_

_"Oh, Natalie, I'm not going to let you do that. You're my patient!"_

_"I don't care! I want to practice getting use to this chair; and what better way to do it than go to a supply closet, and get what the doctor ordered."_

_"Or you just want to have two more pieces of candy all to yourself?" Hippocrates gave her a suspicious look._

_She gave him a fake smile, "Oh, Doc, you act like you know me all your whole life."_

_Hippocrates chuckled, "Okay, okay. But if you can't reach-"_

_"I'll be fine," Natalie rolled her way to the door, and managed to open it, rolled in, and closed it. _

_Meanwhile Icarus was about to leave the building, "Bye Doc. I'm OUTTA HERE!"_

_"Icarus," Hippocrates pulled him towards him by his shirt, "Could you do one thing for me, and help Natalie. She's in the supply closet getting candy. I'm worried that she's going to hurt herself."_

_"CANDY?! Did you say candy?! Okay, Doc!" He rushed inside the supply closet door. His eyes grew wide when he noticed that Natalie's wheelchair was next to him, but Natalie wasn't sitting on it. She was at the end of the room, squatting down, getting three pieces of candy instead of two._

_She mumbled to herself, "Let's see... one for Pain; one for Panic; and one for-"_

_"HEY!" Icarus cried. Natalie glared at him in shock. Icarus asked, "How did you get over there without your chair?" She stood up facing Icarus. He cried in realization, "Hey! There ain't nothing wrong with you!" __She ran towards him, locked the door, and put out the torch that was lightning the closet. "HEY!"_

_She covered her mouth, and whispered, "Not a sound. Do you hear me? Not a sound." _

_Natalie uncovered her mouth, and he said quickly, "I'm telling!"_

_She covered his mouth and said, "You listen to me. I'm going to make a deal with you; if you say anything about this then I'm make sure you won't live to see tomorrow!" __Icarus's eyes grew wide in shock and fear. She continued, "But... if you don't say anything, I'll give you candy during my injury..." She smirked, "Lots of them. What do you say?"_

_He mumbled something under her mouth sounding like, "Mph! Mph! Mph!"_

_"What?" She uncovered his mouth to hear what he said._

_He said, "I won't tell, but what are you doing this for?"_

_"Icarus, pal," She put her around him, "The longer I'm injured the more stuff I get."_

_Icarus smiled, "We'll get!"_

_She smiled, "Fine, we'll get. Want a piece of candy to start your pay?" She held out the bucket for him._

_"Sure!" He grabbed a sucker, and taste it, "Mmm, grape."_

* * *

Reality...

"She did what?!" Hercules cried.

Icarus smiled, "She said that if I keep my mouth shut, she's going to pay me with candy!"

"I-I can't believe she would do that! Why would she fake something so serious?"

"Hey, if you were injured, you would want to get candy too!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't lie about it!"

"You're going to give her a piece of your mind after school?" Cassandra asked.

Hercules paused then sighed, "No... If I did that then it won't be very... heroic, but I will talk to her Monday morning."

* * *

In the Underworld, Natalie took the shortcut through the Dark forest. She looked over through the entrance to the throne room, and saw Hades signing a few scrolls. She quietly tip toed past the entrance, without being seen by Hades.

"Well! Well! Well! Look who finally showed up," Natalie looked up at Hades, who was still looking at his scrolls. "Babe, I know you're here!"

"You must have eyes on the side of your head!" Natalie insulted him

Hades glared at her, and smirked, "Maybe I do." Natalie rolled her eyes. "Why are you standing by the doorway? Come in! Come in!"

"Are you going to yell at me?"

"Yell at you? Pfft! Nah! I just want to talk to you."

"Really? Just talking?"

"Maybe more than talking. Look, babe, don't be scared just get in here."

Natalie scoffed as she walked in the room, "Scared?! I'm not scared of you! I'm used to you... So, you're probably glad that I recovered quickly."

"Oh, yeah, a sprain usually last six weeks. You, babe, are lucky. But let's be honest, you were faking it, right?"

She rolled her eyes, and turned away from Hades.

"Come on, babe. Be honest with me. I know you all too well when you're lying or hiding something from me. Just tell me. Were you faking your injury?"

She turned back around to face Hades, "Well..."

"Well, look who it is!" Pain and Panic entered the room, and they had their angry faces on. "The faker has returned!" Pain cried.

"I wasn't faking my injury!" Natalie cried, then mumbled, "At first."

"Whoa!" Hades cried, "Time out. You _were_ faking it!" He pointed at her accusingly.

"No! It did hurt yesterday, but when I tripped at the hospital, today, I didn't feel the pain anymore."

"Why did you lie?!" Panic asked.

"Minions, please, I only ask the questions here! Okay?" Hades teleported in front of Natalie, and turned yellow, "WHY DID YOU LIE?!"

"Hey, you said you're not going to yell!" Natalie cried.

Hades paused then mumbled, "Fine, babe, I'm cool! I'm fine!" He turned blue again, but was staring down at her, "Well?!"

"Well, after the attention I received, I don't want to let go. Look, on my time here, I had to look out for myself. Be independent! But ever since I got injured, I never had this much attention and been taken care of my whole life. I even got a bear!"

"Cute!" Hades said sarcastically.

"So we did all that stuff for you FOR NOTHING?!" Pain cried. "It's my payback time!"

"And what about my payback time?" Panic asked.

"Don't worry, boys!" Hades said while smirking at Natalie, "My little raven here will be doing plenty of paying. I want MY imps, MY dining chair, MY pillows, and MY own chair BACK!"

"Fine! Take them back, I don't care!" Natalie faced the imps, and got out two suckers, she grabbed from the hospital, "Look, I know you guys are mad that I got carried away, so to make up for it... I got you two, suckers for each of ya. Are we cool now?" She handed them the suckers.

"Is this cherry?" Pain asked.

She shook her head, "No grape."

Pain smiled, "My favorite!"

Panic began talking with their mouth full, "We forgive you."

"See?" Natalie asked Hades. "They're fine with it. Look how about we forget this whole thing ever happened? Your plan to raise your Underworld business failed miserably, I know you want to forget that; and I want to forget my injury."

"Trust me, I want to forget my old plan; and I'll happy to forget your shady stunt."

"Really?"

"Really, but first, you're going to do more than bribery to pay your debt. You, my little raven, are going to take care of me!"

Natalie's eyes grew wide, and said weakly, "Oh no."

"Oh yeah!" Hades bit his lower lip showing his fangs, and chuckled wickedly.

* * *

An hour later...

Hades rang a bell, "Oh Nattie!" He was sitting on his thrones watching TV; while the imps were sitting on the steps watching it with him. "NATTIE!" Hades cried.

Natalie slowly entered the room, wearing her slave, Jasmine-like costume, Hades gave her. She dully said, "Oh, Hades, Lord of the Dead, how may I-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Nattie. Say the words," Hades smirked, "Come on! Say the words, babe."

Natalie winced and groaned. She can handle chores for punishment; but this was just cruel. She shut her eyes tightly, and mumbled, "The most awesome, powerful, and..." She said quickly, "good looking god! How may I serve you?"

"Babe, you didn't use that other word to describe me. You're supposed to say, 'Oh! Hades is the sexiest god that ever existed'."

She shuddered at that when Hades said it. "I said good looking, it's the same thing! You're lucky, I'm willing to do this, so don't push it!"

"Willingly? Even if you didn't want to do this, you still didn't have a choice! I punished you, and whatever I say goes. Are we clear?"

"Look, you rang that stupid bell, so what do you want?!"

"Here," Hades gave Natalie his worm bowl, "I need more worms with extra butter."

"Nattie!" Panic called out to her.

She groaned, walked down the steps, and faced the imps, "What?"

"I can't drink this!" Panic handed her his glass filled with lemonade.

"Why not? It's what you ordered."

"The ice in there has three pieces! That's an ODD number! I can't drink anything odd!"

"Fine, I'll just take it out!" Natalie stuffed her hand in his drink, but Panic wasn't happy about it.

"NO! NO! The drink has already been contaminated by bad ice. It won't work!"

"FINE, I'll just make you another one!"

Panic smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh, and Nattie," Pain gave her his plate, "Fix me another sandwich, and hold the tomato."

She groaned and was about to leave the room, "Coming right up."

Pain and Panic smiled with satisfaction, and gave each other high fives.

"Nattie!" Hades called out to her.

"What?!"

"I need the remote."

"Are you serious?! It's right next to you!" She saw the remote was sitting at the arm of Hades' throne.

"Babe, the remote now!" He held his hand out for it.

"Hades, the remote is sitting right there! Your hand went past it!"

"Nattie, don't annoy me," He slightly turned bright yellow. "The remote... NOW!"

She groaned, "Fine! You are so immature!" She walked back up the steps, and handed Hades the remote, "Here! Happy now?!"

Hades smirked, "Very."

She rolled her eyes, "You better be."

"Oh, and one more thing, babe."

She had an annoyed look on her face, then changed when she faced her boss. "What now?"

"I want the eyeball ice cream, and add more eyeballs to it."

She sighed, "Whatever you want." She said as she left the throne room.

"Wow, boss," Pain said to Hades, "It was very nice of you to let Nattie do our chores."

"Hey, she needs to punished. The raven has to learn a lesson."

Five minutes later...

"I'm back," Natalie came back with her hands and arms full. She walked towards the imps, and gave Panic lemonade with two ice instead of three. "Here's your lemonade with no odd numbered ice." She turned to Pain, "Here's your ham and cheese sandwich with onions, mustard, more worms, and holding the tomato."

"Thanks!" Pain said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Natalie walked behind Hades's chair, "And here's your worms with extra butter." She handed him the worm bowl. "And for the ice cream, I melted it just for you."

Hades raised a brow, "Melted? I've never said I want it melted!"

"I know." Natalie poured the melted ice cream all over Hades's head. Hades was now covered in melted milk, and eyeballs. "Oh, and here's more eyeballs, just the way you wanted." She got out another bowl filled with eyeballs, and poured it on Hades's head. The milk and eyes fell down Hades's shirt, and it put out his flame hair.

The imps saw what Natalie did, and gasped with fear. They're now afraid of what Hades was going to do.

Natalie smirked, "There ya go. That covers it." She ran out of the room.

Hades was fuming red, and mumbled, "EERR! THAT LITTLE- I hate her! I hate her so much! She's driving crazy! This is too much! I just gotta- I gotta BLAST SOMETHING!" He put his hand on his face, and said politely, "Pain, Panic, could you come here a minute?"

Pain and Panic knew what's coming, they were scrambling to run, but it was too late. Hades flamed the imps and the throne room.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Another episode will arrive next week. Don't forget to review and the poll. I want to thank the ones who did the poll, review, favorite, and followed this story. Here's next week's episode hint: I_t's my town!_**


	56. River Styx part 1

Episode 9: River Styx part 1

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

_"Some say that greatest inventor in all of antiquities was Daedalus." _They showed a statue of him. _"The master artificer. Some even claimed he's-"_

"Uh- hello! Narrator, dude," One of muses tried to get Bob's attention.

_"Oh for Heaven's sake! Now what?" _

"Uh, just who are these _some people_?" the spikey hair muse asked.

_"Well... Me! I'm saying it, and I wasn't finished!"_

"Now don't go all icy on us," the muse with the wavy hair said.

The shortest muse jumped off the vase, and showed a plate, that had a picture of Daedalus, "Cause we got the dish on Daedalus, honey."

"He invented the first compass," The spikey hair muse held up a math compass; then showed a sailboat and a folding chair, "Put the sail in sailing; and the fold in folding chairs. He was-"

_"The bomb?" _Bob asked.

"That was not one of his," the long, wavy hair muse said.

The shortest muse was flying with feathered wings, but the feathers were falling out of the wings, "But he did cook up the wax wings, that got his son fried." Once all the feathers ran out, the muse started falling.

_"Ah! His son, Icarus, I was getting to that," Bob said._

"Well?! Get to it!" The shortest muse pulled down a scene, that took place in Prometheus Academy.

_"Yes, well, in today's story: Daedalus, shop teacher of Prometheus Academy and father of Icarus, faces the greatest challenge of his life. A certain, all-thumbs student... Hercules!"_

* * *

Today was the second semester in school, all the students remained seated, while Daedalus was doing the teaching. "Let's see there are approximately thirteen of you." He got out a drill, and began writing on the board. It said:

_Mr. Daedalus_

_Shop Class_

_Room II-V_

Daedalus continued, "You are all adolescents. Therefore, you must be my new class!"

Natalie was seated, but rolled her eyes and mumbled sarcastically, "Shocker." Icarus didn't hear exactly what Natalie said, but he turned to her to shush her, "SSH!" Natalie turned to him, and shushed him, "SSH!"

"We shall began molding your tender, young minds with a group project."

The students worked together to make a catapult. Everyone contributed except for Adonis. Hercules stared at the project with confusion, "A solar-powered catapult?"

"And you are?" Daedalus asked.

"Uh, Hercules."

"Ah! Icarus has told me of you." Daedalus got out his chainsaw, "Hero-in-training and strong, abnormity so."

"Well, I-uh-" Hercules was interrupted by Daedalus, who turned on his chainsaw.

"MEANINGLESS HERE! In this room, we're not heroes! WE'RE INVENTISTS! CREATONS! MANIPULADORES" He cut through his podium with his chainsaw; and made multi-solider out of wood.

Natalie raised a brow at his actions, he never met any teacher this... creative before. _Sometimes weirdness can be a good thing I guess. _

Daedalus gave Hercules a piece of glass, "You, hero, shall operate the trigger of the catapult."

"Try not to blow it, Destructo Boy," Adnois mumbled, "We get a group grade on this."

"We?!" Natalie cried to Adonis, "Everyone here contributed except you. The only person who deserves to fail is you." Adonis rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

Daedalus continued while putting at the sunlight through the ceiling. "Sunlight enters and reflects off the mirror. This glass focuses the solar rays on the string burning. Burning, burning! Activating the device!"

Hercules put the glass near the sunlight, but it slowly burned the rope. Natalie began to grow impatient, "This is taking forever."

"Who might you be?" Daedalus asked Natalie.

"Natalie, but people call me Nat or Nattie."

Daedalus raised a brow, then frowned, "Ah, so you're the one."

Natalie raised a brow, "Pardon me?"

Daedalus stared down at her, but not in a pleasant way, "I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Uh, Mr. Daedalus, sir?" Hercules asked.

Daedalus walked towards Hercules, "Yes?"

"Nattie is right. This is taking too long, why can't I just do this?" He pulled the rope from the device.

"No," Daedalus's head got hit, and he was knocked out. Natalie was laughing at this, when the catapult went into self-destruction. Daedalus got hit again, and was thrown across the room. Daedalus knocked down his wood figures, and stared down at Hercules. "I'll see you after school, hero!"

Natalie was still laughing, but stopped when she saw Hercules' embarrassed look, "Aww... Sorry, Herc, but you gotta admit that is funny!" She continued laughing, until Daedalus gave her a death glare; she immediately stopped laughing and stared at him with confusion.

* * *

After Daedalus dismissed everyone, he pulled Icarus aside to talk to him. Ten minutes later, Natalie was planning to meet up with her friends up the hill. She saw Icarus putting his stuff in his locker.

"Hey, Icarus," Natalie said.

Icarus whimpered, but didn't say a word.

"Uh, Icarus?"

Icarus whimpered louder, but still didn't say a word."

"Okay, what's up with you? Did you get in trouble?"

"NUH-UH!"

"No? Oh, you weren't cut out being Daddy's teacher pet?" Natalie chuckled, "Don't sweat it, not every teacher's kid is going to be perfect."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Okay, what? And why aren't you looking at me?"

Icarus grabbed a scroll, and began to write something down, then handed it to Natalie. She read it, and it said:

_Dad-alus says I'm not supposed to see you._

Natalie's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT?! Why not? Does he not like me?"

Icarus took the scroll from her, without looking at her; then began to write another message, and handed it back to Natalie. She read it: _No, he does not like you._

"Why not? He doesn't even know me!" Icarus took the scroll back to write another message; but Natalie was annoyed. "Oh, come on, Icarus! Talk to me!"

"I can't!" Icarus cried still not looking at her, "Dad-alus said I'm can't see you again."

Natalie paused, then smirked, "He just said you can't see me?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry, Nattie! I'm so sorry, but-"

"But you can talk to me!"

Icarus raised a brow, "Huh? But Dadalus said-"

"He said you can't _see_ me, not talked to me."

Icarus paused then smiled, "HEY! He didn't say that I can't talked to you, did he?!"

"Nope, now without looking at me tell me why your dad hates me. Teachers can't hate their students, right?"

"Maybe not from teacher's perceptive, but from parent's perspective... Oh yeah, He hates your guts."

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"He says that you were influenced by the devil, and a trouble kid."

"WHAT?! That is so..." Natalie paused thinking about statement. She did lived with Hades for six months, _That's technically true._ She continued, "Ridicules! I'm a good friend to you!"

"That's what I told Dad-alus! But he says that you're a bad influence on me. I mean sure, you do swear a few times... and beat up Adonis in school... and you are rude, sarcastic, and violent... And you did fake that injury-"

"ICARUS!" Natalie cried, "Am I going to hear a 'but' anytime soon?"

"But you helped us a lot! You stood up to Adonis for Herc; helped us take the sun out of the Underworld; and make Hercules feel better when he was turned down at the Aphrodisia dance... Although Dad-alus is right about your nail polish though. They do look-"

"Okay," She held up her nails, that were painted black, "This was the only color I had at home! You should see what my nails are like when there's no paint. Blech!"

"It doesn't matter what Dad-alus said about you! I believe that you're a good friend!"

"That's great to hear you say that."

"Thanks!"

"So are you going to tell him that he's wrong?"

Icarus gasped, "Nattie! Are you crazy?! I can't stand up to Dad-alus!"

"Why not?!"

"He might be wrong about you, but he is still my dad!"

"So you're not going to look at me for the rest of YOUR LIFE?!"

He sighed, and shut his locker door, "I don't have a choice, Nat, he's my dad. Unless you prove Dad-alus wrong, and I know you can manipulate people to like you."

Natalie raised a brow, "Okay, I'm not manipulating your dad! That's just plain weird!" She walked towards the back exit of the school, "Are you going up the hill? Cassandra is going to be there."

Icarus perked up, and ran past Natalie, "See ya there, Nat!" Natalie chuckled at his reaction.

* * *

Up in the hill, Natalie and Icarus sat both ends of the bench so they won't look at each other; while Cassandra and Hercules sat at the middle of the bench. Hercules sighed, "I just don't think I'm cut out for Shop class."

"Could be worse," Cassandra said, "I could be Home Greconomics."

"Or Gym," Icarus said, "The bane of my existence."

"It's better than Math," Natalie said, then she groaned, "So many letters, numbers- I mean we probably won't use it so what's the point?! UGH!"

"At least those classes serve a purpose," Hercules said, "But Shop class is useless."

"And we define 'useless' as something you're not good at?" Cassandra said.

"Ooh!" Icarus raised his hand to Cassandra, to give her a high five, "Precision cut!" Cassandra rolled her eyes, not high fiving him.

"I'm serious!" Hercules cried, "I'm a hero-in-training, not a manipuladore or whatever that is."

Icarus stood up and face him, "Well, hello?! It's a synonym for create on!"

Natalie was impressed with Icarus sticking up for his dad's job, but there was only one problem, "Seriously?! You can stand up to Hercules, but not your dad!"

Icarus put his hand over his eyes, and slowly returned back to his seat. "WHOA!" Accidentally, he tripped over the bench, and fell down.

Hercules turned to Natalie, "Why does he have to stand up to Mr. Daedalus?"

"You're not the only one, who's on his bad side," Natalie answered, "The teacher hates me more than you! He forbid Icarus to see me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Nat," Hercules patted her shoulder.

Natalie didn't pay attention to his hand, she shrugged, "Nah, don't sweat it, Herc. It's not your fault, Icarus' dad thinks I was influenced by the devil!"

Hercules laughed, "No way! Nattie, I know you're not influenced by Hades. You never even live in the Underworld to be influenced by him!"

Natalie bit her lower lip nervously, _Herc, you have no idea, how WRONG you are._

* * *

In the Underworld, the imps were running down the steps to Hades' throne room. "We're going to be late!" Panic cried.

"Maybe you're going to be late, but I'm not going to be late!" Pain argued. They finally made it to Hades' throne room for the weekly-taking-over-the-cosmos meeting. "PAIN!" Pain saluted.

"And PANIC!" Panic saluted also.

They both cried out, "Reporting for duty!" The imps looked up and realized that Hades wasn't here. "HELLO?!" Pain called out, and heard his echo-voice, "Hades? Ya-hoo?"

"What about our weekly scheme-to-rearrange-the-cosmos meeting?" Panic asked. "I thought attendance was mandatory."

Pain looked up at the chessboard, and saw a scroll on the table, "Hey! Hades left a note."

Panic rushed towards Pain to see what the scroll said, "Does he say anything about me?"

Pain began reading the note:

_"Boys, going to trick my brother, Poseidon, into rearranging the cosmos._

_Signed, soon-to-have-much-power Hades_

_P.S: When I'm gone, I want you to spy on Nattie for a bit._

_P.P.S: YOU'RE LATE!"_

The imps immediately bowed down, and being apologetic. "Oh forgive us, Hades!" Pain cried.

They turned into frogs, and Panic said, "We are not, but your TOADIES!"

"Wait!" Pain cried in realization, "He's not even here."

Panic paused and said, "Man, he's good."

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, and don't forget about my poll. I gotta say this is my 4th favorite episode, and I love the song _My Town. _**


	57. River Styx part 2

River Styx part 2

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

Hades visited his brother in his underwater kingdom. Poseidon was sort of like half-man and half-fish. He had fins for hair, a tail-like beard, his skin was dark blue, and was wearing a light blue toga. Hades was lucky that Poseidon's kingdom wasn't underwater inside, because it would mess up his flame hair.

Right now Poseidon was enjoying catching fish in the pool with his triton. "AHA! Ha! Ha! Say brother, did I ever tell you about when I invented the marine mammal?" Poseidon asked Hades.

"Yeah, Poseidon, about a zillion times," Hades answered, "Anyway-"

"Course the first few drowned, you know? Mammals? Then it hit me! Blowhole! AHA!" A large whale leaped of the water, took Poseidon's fish from his triton, and went back in the water, splashing Hades. "Here you try!" Poseidon took another fish, and put it in Hades' mouth. "Hold it in your teeth!"

Hades was chocking, and trying to get the fish out of his mouth. Suddenly, the same whale came, took the fish from Hades, and splashed Hades again; this time Hades was now bald. "Cute," Hades said sarcastically, "Really."

Poseidon petted a dolphin, "Aw, they can't help it. I designed them that way."

"What can I say?" Hades was trying to relight his head, "You're a god. In fact, why are you stuck in this backwater water?" Hades hit his head, and finally his hair had flames again. Hades continued as he followed Poseidon, "You're obviously almighty material."

"Well, I'm mighty." Poseidon struck the water with his triton, "THERE! A tidal wave just blow up a beach! SPLASH! HA! HA! HA!"

Hades smirked, "Nice, but I'm talking _ALMIGHTY _like Zeus!" He showed Poseidon the map in the pool, "He's got heavens and the earth; and you, you got water and a... Big fork! Okay, I mean there's a lot of water and a really nice fork. But you need uh... PEOPLE! Yeah, that's where it's at people praising, and worshipping, and offering... Offerings."

"Offerings? Hm... Things have been kinda slow in that compartment."

"You see?" Hades then muttered to himself with a smirk, "It's like shooting fish in a barrel- bada-bing." Hades turned back to Poseidon, "We gotta get you a... a city-state like uh..." Hades followed Poseidon up the stairs, "Athens! If it weren't up to me, I would give you Athens. Did I say Athens? Poseidopolis!" He chuckled, "Poseidopolis. How does that sound? Huh? Nice, huh?"

"Poseidopolis?" Poseidon began laughing some more, getting fond of the idea.

"Of course it's not up to me, it will never will be. Unless..." Hades paused, "Nah! Nah!"

"What?!" Poseidon cried. "Unless what?!"

"It's mushooga! It's crazy talk! The River Styx is the border of my domain. You see if the River Styx would alter it's course to say include Greece! That's crazy talk! Unless some aquadity with the power to move rivers to intervene, and make Greece part of the Underworld. Then of course it would be MY CALL, who gets Athens!"

Posedion woke up the octopus, that was sitting on his chair. Once it was awaken, Poseidon jumped on his chair, "Yeah, right... Wait a minute! I CAN DO THAT!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Did you think I was serious? I can't give you Athens! Geez, the jewel of the Greek city-state. Never!"

Poseidon leaned on the side of his chair, and started begging for Hades to give him Athens, "Please! Please!"

Hades shrugged, "Okay, shake on it." Poseidon was shaking Hades' hand; his wet hand plus Hades' hand that controlled fire equaled steam. "Ooh, what a deal maker you are! What a humbler! Huh? And they say you wet behind the ears. Huh?"

* * *

After school in Shop class, Daedalus was teaching Hercules, while digging through his stuff, "We should start at the beginning, you and I, the basics. Ah! Here!" He finally found what he was looking for, and held out the small stick, "Behold! The fundamental machine: the lever. Sublimely simple, say it with me." Daedalus shoved the stick at Hercules' face.

Hercules pushed it away, "Got it."

"No! Say lever! Never mind!" He took Hercules to the lever model, that was holding an anvil, "It's a working model. In the words of my close personal friend, Archimedes: 'Give me a lever long enough, a fulcrum high enough, a place to stand, and I'll kiss you on the nose.' He was a strange man, but now you can see we can lift objects that would otherwise be too large or too- um, um- heavy."

"Too heavy?" Hercules walked towards the lever, lifted up the anvil, and put his foot on the lever, "It's just an anvil. See?" He tossed it, and it landed on the over side of the lever, that lifted him in the air. Hercules flew through the ceiling, through the clouds, and landed through the ground.

Icarus, Cassandra, and Natalie ran towards him to see if he's okay. Hercules climbed out of the ground, and turned to Icarus, "Icarus, I am dropping your dad's dumb Shop Class!"

"Hey!" Icarus cried, "Dad-alus's class is not dumb! He's a great inventist!"

"AW, Come on!" Hercules cried, "Those widgets of his are-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Natalie stepped in between Icarus and Hercules. Icarus immediately covered his eyes, trying not to look at Natalie. "Hold on for a second!" Natalie turned to Hercules, and whispered, "Can you do that? You can drop classes anytime you want?"

Hercules shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Natalie smiled, "Great! I'm with Herc on this one! Icarus, I'm sorry, but I'm dropping your dad's class too... and math class."

"WHAT?!" Icarus cried still had his eyes covered, "Nattie, how could you?!"

"Sorry, Icarus, but I don't want to be in class where a teacher hates me! I'm fine to be in a class where a student hates me, I'll get over it. But a teacher? No. By the way, you stood up to Hercules for your dad! Why didn't you stood up to your dad for me?! Now I'm insulted!"

"Nattie, I'll try to talk to him."

"When will that be?"

Icarus paused for a moment, "Uh..."

"It's official. I'm dropping the class with Herc."

"That's right!" Hercules cried, "Besides those widgets, he teaches, are useless!"

Icarus scoffed, "WIDGETS?! USELESS?!"

Natalie smirked, and mumbled, "I sense a fight coming. A hero-in-training versus the weird kid. Who's gonna win?"

Cassandra heard what Natalie said, and smiled, "I bet on Herc."

"I usually vote for the underdogs."

"I'll bet you five drachmas that Herc is gonna beat up Icarus."

Natalie smiled and shook her hand, "Deal."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Pain and Panic were in Natalie's room going through her stuff. "Where can her diary be?" Pain asked himself as he was going through her closet.

"Uh, Pain, she doesn't call it her diary," Panic corrected him, "It's journal."

"Whatever! Now how are we going to find that book?"

"Let's see... Nattie always hid it under the bed on Mondays. Tuesdays, she puts it in the closet. Wednesdays, she puts it in the shower. Fridays, she keeps it under her pillow. Saturdays, she kept it in her school scrolls. Sundays, she puts it in her drawers."

"What about Thursdays?"

"I don't know. We didn't snoop in her room last week. Let's check out her desk." The imps climbed up her desk, but accidentally knocked down a few scrolls. Panic gasped and cried out, "Uh-NO! Look what we've done! If Nattie sees this, she will know that we were in here!"

"You mean _if _she finds out," Pain said as he picked up a few scrolls.

"Of course she's- If. If is good!"

"Come on! Help me pick this stuff up." Pain put half the scrolls back on Natalie's desk.

As Panic was picking up, he looked over to see a scroll wide open. He picked up, and said, "Hm... what is this?"

Pain stopped what he was doing, and turned to Panic, "What's what?"

"This scroll is Nat's report card from school last semester."

"Ooh," Pain smirked, "Shall we sneak a peek?"

Panic smirked back, "Let's do it!"

"Okay!" They began reading the report card together.

"Literature, alpha minus; science, beta minus; geography, beta minus; poetry, alpha; history, alpha plus; art, alpha plus; drama, alpha plus; Home Greconomics, beta minus; shop class, gamma plus; math-" They stopped reading it, and their eyes grew wide in shock. "DELTA!" They both cried in shock.

"Delta?!" Panic cried.

"Nattie's grades in math stinks!" Pain cried. "Should we show it to Hades?"

"No! This belongs to Nattie! If we steal it, and take it to the boss; she'll know that we were in her room."

"It isn't stealing... it's... Borrowing."

Panic formed a smiled, "Borrowing, you say?"

"Yeah, we'll give it back to her... Eventually." The imps snickered at that thought.

* * *

Back in the Prometheus Academy, Icarus was telling Hercules all about his dad's inventions, "WAIT! There's more! His self-sacrificing sheep!" A sheep, with a carrot on his head, was hopping forward, trying to eat the carrot; but unfortunately, it fell off the cliff.

Hercules sighed, "I rest my case. Totally, useless."

"Guys, are you two going to fight now?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah?" Cassandra asked, "We both made a wager."

* * *

Meanwhile, the falling sheep fell into the water. Suddenly, it came back up, just when the dolphins and Poseidon was riding by. Poseidon was riding to the River Styx was at.

After a while, he finally arrived his destination. He cried out, "Styx, goddess of the river of Underworld." He light up his triton, and continued, "By my divine power as LORD OF THE WATERS! I COMMAND YOU!" He waited, but nothing happened. Poseidon banged his triton against a rock, but nothing happened. "Oh squid! I gotta remember to use this thing!" He banged it once more, "Come on!"

The triton lighted up, and Poseidon used it to control the water. Then Styx, the Goddess of the River Styx, floated up from the water; and Poseidon moved the river to a different route.

* * *

"Dad-alus's inventions are genius!" Icarus argued to Hercules.

"They're useless, Icarus!" Hercules argued back.

"THEY'RE GENIUS!"

"AND THE CLASS IS USELESS!"

Natalie groaned, "Come on, guys! When are you two going to fight?!"

"Right about now, Nattie!" Icarus jumped on top of Hercules' head.

Hercules was shaking his way out of Icarus' grip without hurting him, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Uh, guys!" Cassandra interrupted the fight, "I hate to interrupt, but-"

"But don't!" Natalie said, "We already made a wager."

"But Nat, I see a disaster coming!"

"Can the vision wait, hun?" Icarus cried as he was on Hercules' shoulders.

"I'M NOT TALKING DISTANT FUTURE!" She pointed at the city, "This is INSTANT FUTURE!"

The gang looked over to see the city turned grey, and a bunch of souls flowing by. Athens was no longer a pleasant place to live. "This can't be good," Natalie muttered.

* * *

People were taking by skeleton guards, the souls were spoken the city, and the muses were there planning to sing a song with gloomy music.

Shortest muse: _Old Flametop is honing_

_A plan, for re-zoning_

_And taking his show on the road..._

Hades and his imps arrived the city in a river boat. Hades plucked a flower from a bush, and the flower immediately died. He smiled and smelled the dead flower with satisfaction.

_Just look at him gloating while busily boating_

The spikey hair muse: _That ego must be quite a load!_

Hades glared at the muses, and grabbed them: _Come on, ladies! Sing along with Hades! Let me show you-girls around in...My Town!_

Muses: _New Hades!_

The imps showed off their '_I heart Hades' _T-Shirts. Hades was sitting on his throne, and glared at the muses, who were put in a cage: _Sure beats living underground in... My Town!_

Muses: _Whoa Whoa Whoa!_

Hades walked outside his new penthouse:_ I got a penthouse on Spark Avenue! I like you to see! _Hades transformed the gods statues into him, _Museums and parks -and works of art all- HEY! All dedicated to Me!_

The shortest muse shivered when she saw a cupid statue of Hades.

_We'll shop and Doom and Gloomingdale's in... My Town_

The Fates cut a guy's hair, and he died. His soul was flowing with a bunch of other souls.

_We'll dine tonight in toga and tails in- Yeah, My Town! _Hades showed the spikey hair muse eyeballs, and she fainted. _I'm the host -who loves to toast- another job well done-_ He lighted up a torch, and posed as the Statue of Liberty,_ In My town_!

Muses: _In his town!_

Hades: _Ha! I'm Number One!_

The shortest muse cried from his head:_ Not in my book you ain't!_

Hades: _Hey! I'm Monarch! I'm Mayor! I'm Chief of Police!... And ho-ho-ho!_

Muses: _His town!_

_The hottest spot in all of Greece... Is moi town._

Muses: _Oh-oh-oh_

Hades was now eyeing on the Parthenon: The_ Parthenon, that crowning jewel, could use my flair for urban renewal-_

The tallest muse: _What?!_

Hades turned to them and said, "I'm just kidding! I wouldn't change a thing! I'm serious... NOT!" He turned around, and replaced it with a deadly-looking Parthenon.

Muses: _His town!_

"OH YEAH! MY TOWN!" Hades asked, "Hey, ya gotta love it, don't you?" He jumped in his chariot, and said, "Keys are with the valet! Thank you very much! Good night!"

Muses: _His town..._

**A/N: There it is, _My Town _is one of my favorite Hercules songs. I hoped you like this chapter. Review and don't forget about my poll. If you have any question about this book PM me or review.**


	58. River Styx part 3

River Styx part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

Hades was riding towards Prometheus Academy, "Ah. Eagar, young minds. The best in hope for the future. Time... to extinguish that hope!" He disappeared and reappeared in the academy. Hercules, Icarus, Cassandra, and Natalie showed up just in time for his arrival; the other students were scared and shocked.

Hades began his introduction, "Hi, kids! Name's Hades, I'm your new principal! I'll be instituting a new educational peridon based on the three arts: revenge, requital, and retribution. YOU'LL LOVE IT! And get this, there's no homework!" All the kids were cheering for a moment. "Because you don't get to go home."

The kids' eyes grew wide in shock. Natalie just shrugged, because her home was in the Underworld. She's hoping that Hades wouldn't do anything to her. After all, he always punish her every week, when Hades was planning for ruling the cosmos.

Hercules didn't like it one bit. He came charging towards Hades, like a red bull. "No way, Hades!" Hercules ran through Hades, and ran into a pillar.

"Ooh!" Natalie, Cassandra, and Icarus formed a painful expression on their faces; so did the other students, except for Hades.

Hades chuckled, "WAY Herc! Okay, torment time! C'mon, inspiration! Hit me baby, c'mon!"

Cassandra and Natalie ran towards Hercules to help him up. "On the plus side, there's no homework," Natalie said.

"And this is high school," Cassandra said, "Can Hades make it any worse?"

* * *

A picture of Helen popped up, and Pain announced, "Our first victim! Helen of Troy!"

Hades was thinking of the perfect torment for her; while Helen was trying to talk to Hades, "Um... I think I can speak for the whole student body, when I say that-"

Hades smirked; then teleported beside her, and put his arm around her, "Excuse me, Helen? Right? Helen?" He cupped her chin and said, "Honey, you should cut down the deep fried, feta puffs. Trust me on this."

Helen tried to be polite, and took his arm off of her, "I don't really eat junk food. It wrecks havoic on my complexion." She slowly backed away from Hades; but he waved his hand, and a bag of feta puffs appeared. The bag floated towards Helen, and she was screaming, "No! NO! Not feta puffs!" She was running away, but the puffs chased after Helen and stuffed it in Helen's mouth.

Hades chuckled, "Boy, Helen, a face that launched a thousand ZITS! Alright, who's next?"

* * *

Another picture came up, and it was Adonis'. Pain announced, "Adonis! The pampered, Prince of Thrace."

Hades called out to him, "Adonis? Prince Adonis? You're here, babe?"

"Present," Adonis snapped his fingers; he and his servant walked towards Hades.

Hades smirked down at him and asked, "Ready for your eternal torment?"

Adonis chuckled, "I have a servant, who is going to serve my eternal for me."

Hades scoffed, "Oh right? New wrinkle, babe. So.." Hades smirked, "You'll be spending eternity SERVING HIM!" He pointed at the servant. Adonis' eyes grew wide in shock; but while the servant was smiling. "YES! And let's start with the foot massage," Hades waved his hand, and a bed appeared below the servant. "It's so relaxing!" Adonis began rubbing the servant's feet. "Right in between the toes, c'mon!"

Adonis cried out, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A picture of Cassandra appeared, and Pain announced, "Cassandra, Home Greconomics hater."

Miss Euphrosyne, the Home Greconomics teacher, was singing a song, "_Wash the floors and dishes clean... Pick the dates, and do the laundry... Live a happy, snappy life... Being a house wife!"_ She finished off with birds flying on her arms.

Cassandra was watching this in horror, she groaned, "Oh! He's good."

* * *

A picture of Icarus came up, Pain said, "Icarus... uh... he's weird."

"No! No!" Icarus cried as the imps were dragging him to gym class, "Anything but Gym! I HATE Gym! Please!"

Hades smirked, "How about an eternity spent punching out your best buddy?! Nice huh?"

Icarus looked over, and saw a punch bag that looked like Hercules. A voice said, "Come and get me, sissy face!"

The bell rang, and Icarus immediately lounged at the punch bag, "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" He jumped on it, and began punching, "Ooh! Ooh! Get him! Get him!"

Hades' eyes grew wide in shock. He didn't expect Icarus doing it. "Alright! Alright!" He gave out a timeout sign, "Timeout! Timeout!"

The imps were pulling him away from the Hercules punch bag. "This wasn't supposed to be fun!" Pain cried.

Icarus punched the head of the Hercules punch bag. He cried, "HEY! This isn't fair! This isn't the real Hercules!"

Hades chuckled, "Oh no. We have a slightly different torment, prepared for him." He chuckled and disappeared.

* * *

Another pictured popped up, and Pain announced, "And Hercules... Klutz!"

Hercules began pleading and begging for Hades' mercy, "No! No! Please! I CAN'T DO SHOP CLASS!"

"You can't do Shop class?" Hades asked sarcastically, "Well, guess what? I know that!" He chuckled, "Hey, don't frate, Herc. I gotta paired with the best possible teacher, you'll love it!"

He pointed at the man, who was sitting on an anvil; he was none other than Daedalus. "Very clever, Hades," Daedalus complimented him.

"Your punishment is him!" Hades pointed at Hercules. "And his punishment is you!" He pointed at Daedalus. "Sweet! Well love to stay in chat, but I have some special tormenting I gotta do! Ciao, babe." Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Daedalus was now crying, but looked up to see Hades gone. He immediately stopped crying and said to Hercules, "I got an assignment for you."

Hercules sighed, "I know! I know! Something simple. Something even a klutz like me can handle. Let's review the lever again!"

"Nope!" Daedalus walked towards Hercules and whispered, "It's a very special assignment. You might say it is a break out opportunity. Take your time..."

"Escape?!"

"Yes!" Daedalus cried. "Save your school! Save all of Greece! And hero, you will be graded!"

"Yes sir... but how?" Hercules asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natalie was in the principle's chair waiting for Hades to show up. "Where is he?"

Suddenly, Hades appeared in puff of smoke, "TA-DA!"

Natalie was coughing up the black smoke, "Again! Would you mind toning down the smoke? You're about to give me an asthma attack!"

Hades turned to Pain, and asked, "Pain, you got anything to say?"

"Huh?" Pain asked stupidly, then Hades zapped him to refresh his memory. Pain paused, and cried out, "Oh yeah!" A picture of Natalie popped up, and Pain said, "And finally, Nattie! Assistance to the Underworld, and math hater!"

"WHOA!" Natalie cried in shock, "Wait a minute! Hades, you're planning to torment me?!"

Hades chuckled, "Nattie. Nattie. Nattie. My sweet, little raven. Now I can't show favoritism to the people I torment. It's not right."

"First of all: I'm not your minion!" Natalie cried, "Second: Why can you?!"

"Because if people see you with no punishment, don't you think that will cast suspicion? People will talk, they'll say I'm soft! TOTAL CHAOS! Okay, babe?"

"Okay, how did you know that I don't like math? I never told you anything about my dislikes."

Hades smirked, "Let's just say that I have done my research." Hades waved his hand, and got out a scroll.

"What's that?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing. Just words and letters."

"Hades, what is that?"

"Re-lax, babe, it's nothing to go all mad woman about."

"Really?!" She kicked him in the leg, and snatched the scroll from Hades; while he was crying in pain and hopping up and down. Natalie opened the scroll, looked at it, and gasped, "This is my report card! Where did you get this?!" Before Hades answered, she gasped again and roared, "YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! What the hell happened to your loyalty?!" She threw the scroll at his chest.

Hades glared at her, "Loyalty?! You want to talk about loyalty, babe? You are the most disloyal person I've met!"

"I'm disloyal?!" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. And you're dishonest! You faked a leg injury, remember?"

"Seriously, you're still on to me about that?! It happened three weeks ago, I paid my debt. Let it go, it's not worth holding a grudge."

"Oh, I'll be happy to let it go, but first, I want you to suffer math class. Now, just run along and suffer."

Natalie groaned, "Fine. It's better than you putting me with Mr. Daedalus. That guy hates me!" She paused and realized what she said, "Oh no."

Hades smirked, "Really?"

Natalie face palmed, and mumbled, "I'm such a blabber mouth."

"Say babe, that's not a bad idea. How about for your punishment, you stick with your teacher, who hates your guts?"

"Hades, don't you-" Hades snapped his fingers, and she disappeared; but managed to finished her sentence, "DARRREEE!"

Hades chuckled, and looked at his sundial, "Well, gotta blaze I got an orphanage and nursing home to torment, then I gotta do lunch." Hades disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daedalus opened his doors, and show Hercules a wagon that had a ram head on front. "I prepared this war wagon for just such an emergency. Turn the crank!" Hercules ran up to the crank. Power the internal main spring! SMASH OUR WAY OUT OF OUR-"

Before Hercules could turn, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared. Hercules, Daedalus, and another character were coughing. The character turned out of be Natalie; she coughed up the smoke and said, "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Nattie!" Hercules cried in surprise while coughing, "What are you doing here?"

Natalie turned to Hercules, and pointed at Daedalus, "He's my punishment."

"What?!" Daedalus cried, "I thought Hercules was my punishment."

"Well, now you're stuck with me too. Hades was going to put me in math class; but when he found out that you were my torment, he send me here."

"How is Mr. Daedalus your torment?" Hercules asked.

"Turn the crank!" Daedalus said to Hercules.

Hercules began turning the crank. Natalie began explaining, "Did you forget Hercules? I told you that Mr. Daedalus hates me."

"I don't hate you!" Daedalus cried. Natalie gave him a look to think that it was a lie. Daedalus mumbled, "Teacher's perspective."

"Of course you hate me!" Natalie cried, "Icarus told me that you do."

"What?! I told him not to see you anymore."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You are a bad influence on my son! Icarus told me that you beat up kid, swear a lot, and I'm surprised that you didn't do drugs yet."

Natalie blinked in shock, "Okay! I don't do drugs! I beat up Adonis, because he was tormenting Hercules! And another thing, I'm sorry that my swearing bothers you, but that's my personality! So get used to it."

"Uh, guys," Hercules began.

"WHAT?!" Natalie and Daedalus cried to Hercules.

"Um..." Hercules said nervously while turning the crank, "Mr. Daedalus, sir, how many times do I have to crank this thing?"

"What are you two doing anyway?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, Mr. Daedalus and I are-"

Daedalus cut Hercules out by shushing him, "SH! SH! SH!"

"Doing what?" Natalie asked Hercules. "Escape?"

"No!" Daedalus cried.

"Yes!" Hercules disagreed, "That's what we're doing! Come on, Mr. Daedalus, we can trust Nattie. She can help us."

"That's right!" Natalie cried, "I want to escape this too, and I want my Shop class grade up to alpha." Natalie also thought to herself, _I can handle Hades in the Underworld, but not in Athens. Plus I want to get even for messing with me._

"Beta minus," Daedalus began his bidding.

"Alpha minus."

"Beta, final offer."

Natalie paused, then sighed, "Fine."

Daedalus sighed, "Alright. But no funny business."

"Trust me. The only thing that's going to be funny is Hades' defeat." Natalie began climbing up to where Hercules was still turning the crank.

"Ninety-eight!" Hercules was turning the crank, "Ninety-nine!" He stopped and panted, "How many times do I crank this thing?"

"Three cranks is suffice," Daedalus answered.

"Uh-oh," He and the crank began spinning, and the wagon was in full speed. It ran through Daedalus and the wall.

Daedalus was in the ground, and had tracks over his body. "This will affect your grade!"

Hercules and Natalie were holding on and screaming; while the wagon was running through pillars, statues, ran into ICARUS!

"Whoa!" Icarus cried, as he holding on to the front of the wagon; he, Natalie, and Hercules were riding towards the Parthenon. As soon as they entered, the wagon finally stopped.

Icarus and Natalie were shaking from the ride; but Hercules did the opposite. "Alright! Athena's temple! She's wise! She can help us!"

"How can you tell this is Athena's?" Natalie asked, "All the temples are the same and DEAD!"

"Because there's a statue of her over there," Hercules explained while pointing at a large statue of Athena.

"Oh." Natalie shrugged, "Alright then."

Icarus jumped off, and faced Hercules angrily, "YOU AND ME! RIGHT NOW! You take back what you said about Dad; or we're going mono and mono." Icarus threw a few punches, but Hercules was holding Icarus' forehead.

"Icarus, as much as I want you two to fight, because I had that wager with Cassandra... But we're in a situation here!" Natalie cried.

"Yeah," Hercules agreed, "Can we first save Greece from eternal doom please?"

Icarus stopped and shrugged, "Okay. I'll take a rain check."

Hercules bowed down to Athena, and said, "Oh, great Goddess of Wisdom, we summon your aid."

Icarus looked over, and tapped Hercules shoulder, "Uh... guys."

Natalie and Hercules looked over where Icarus was looking, and gasped. They saw Poseidon and a goddess chained on the side of the wall. The goddess was tall; slender; fairly lavender skin; long, aqua, curly hair; wearing a navy helmet, a cape, and a blue short-sleeved dress.

"Is that Athena?" Natalie asked, "If it is, I gotta say this is her temple, she's not supposed to be chained to her own temple."

Athena chuckled nervously, "Yes, child, I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom; and I was just about to summon Hercules' aid."

**A/N: How about that? Please review and don't forget about the poll. If you have any questions PM me or review. Thank you.**


	59. River Styx part 4

River Styx part 4

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

After Hercules, Natalie, and Icarus saw Poseidon and Athena chained against the wall; Hercules tried to unchained them by his strength. When he touched the chains, he got electrocuted. Natalie ran to Hercules, and helped him up, "Are you alright?"

Hercules got up, and dusted his clothes off, "Yeah. What was that?"

"The magic chains are the courtesy of Hades," Athena explained.

"Excuse me, Athena?" Natalie began, "One: Big fan of you! Love you! You're my favorite goddess of all time by far."

Hercules glared at Natalie, "Nattie!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Two: how in the world did THIS-" She gestured the temple, "happen?"

"Well, you see Natalie," Athen gave Poseidon a mean glare, "Somebody made a foolish deal to seize control of ATHENS!"

"Poseidopolis," Poseidon corrected Athena.

Natalie glared at Poseidon, "You've made a deal with the devil? Not a smart move, my friend."

"I agree with the wise mortal. You trusted the GLOOMY LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Athena cried.

"But he's my bro-bro!" Poseidon said in defense, "We'd shook on it."

Athena scoffed, then turned to Hercules, "You Hercules, you must re-route the river!"

"Me?!" Hercules cried in shock, "How?!"

"Give him the triton!" Athena ordered Poseidon.

"Triton? What triton?" Poseidon asked. "OH! MY TRITON?! OH NO! NO! NEVER! He's just a tadpole!"

"If I may Poseidon," Natalie began, "This is the same tadpole, who brought the sun back to the earth, saved Athens from hate arrows, and defeated the Two-headed Cyclops."

"Yes," Athena agreed, "It's either you give him the triton, or stay chained next to me for all eternity."

Poseidon groaned, and quickly said, "It's behind the tapestry."

Hercules pulled down a curtain, and just like Poseidon said, a big triton was behind it. "Oh! Awesome!" He grabbed it, and exited the temple, "Come on, guys!" Icarus and Natalie followed him.

Athena sighed, "Well, as long as we are captured... Care to play twenty questions?"

Poseidon groaned, "I'm... thinking of a vegetable."

"Rutabaga!"

Poseidon muttered, "Oh, that's an easy one.

* * *

Hercules was running with the triton; while Icarus and Natalie followed. Icarus cried out to Hercules, "You do realize that if you didn't have to save the world, I would be KICKIN' your butt right now!"

Hercules scoffed, "Yeah right!" They finally made it to the River Styx; Hercules jumped in the river, and cried out, "Goddess of the River Styx, I'm Hercules!"

The water came up from the river, and stared down at Hercules. Natalie's eyes grew wide in shock and amazement, "Whoa."

"Uh... Hi," Hercules said nervously, "By the power of Poseidon, Lord of the Waters, who's triton I-I'm borrowing, but he says it was okay."

"Get on with it!" Natalie and Icarus snapped.

"O-Okay! I command you to move!" Hercules ordered the river goddess; and it formed a wave.

"Strike the triton!" Icarus cried.

"Oh right." Hercules hit the triton against a rock, and it light up. Hercules waved the triton around, and it hit the wave. Suddenly hail came from the sky. "Hail?! OW! OW!" Natalie and Icarus shield themselves from the falling rocks. Hercules waved the triton; it hit the river, and steam came up from the river. "Steam?!" He hit the fog, and it turned to ice. "ICE?!" It fell back into the ground, and almost landed on Hercules; luckily, Hercules jumped out of the way.

Natalie groaned in frustration. She stomped towards him, and snatched the triton from him.

"Hey!" Hercules cried.

"Let me try! You obviously can't do it right!" Suddenly, the triton light up, and it flew out of Natalie's hands, "HEY!"

Hercules and Natalie looked over, and saw Hades behind them, holding it. "Sorry, Nattie, no can do," Hades chuckled, "Didn't you read the fine print on this, babe? For ages immortal and UP!" He grew larger than before.

"Quit being a show off, Hades! You're getting on my nerves."

Hades looked over, and smirked down at Natalie, "Nattie, babe, you have been a naughty girl. You need a time out!" He zapped her. She was lighted up, and was carried away from Hercules.

"Nattie!" Hercules cried as he attempted to grab her, but the magic electrocuted him. Natalie was carried to where Hades was standing with the triton; she tried to make a run for it, but she couldn't move.

Hades turned to the ice, Hercules created, and zapped it back to water. A big wave splashed Hercules, and Hades was making a whirlpool with the triton, "Look at this! Washes then tumbles down the drain!" Hades said with an amused look on his face; while Hercules was choking on water.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Icarus cried, "I have a RAIN CHECK!" Icarus jumped in the whirl pool, and began to struggle just as much as Hercules, "Of course I can't really swim."

Natalie face palmed, "Why did I agree to do this with a bunch of FREAKIN' IDIOTS?!"

Hades smirked and said, "By the power of the triton, I declare MYSELF: LORD OF THE WATERS! And here by the next POSEIDON'S REALM!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Natalie cried, "Excuse me, Hades? But I thought you hate the water!"

Hades chuckled, "Nattie, babe, I'm having WAY too much fun for this! Now if you excuse me, but I gotta GLOAT!"

"Hades, I wouldn't be too cocky. If you do, then it'll come back to bite you... HARD!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Not interested, babe. Now where's Poseidon? Po-Po?" He disappeared to Athena's temple to show off.

After Hades left, Hercules climbed back to shore with Icarus, and began coughing for air. "You've saved us!" Icarus cried.

"Yeah! But what do we do now?! Without the triton, I have to move a mountain to divert that river."

"Why don't you try that?" Natalie asked, "Did you forget that you have demi-god strength?"

"That's right!" Hercules cried, "Thanks, Nattie!" He was about to hug her, but he accidentally got electrocuted again.

"Herc, I'll just take your word for it."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hercules finally found a huge rock, and tried to lift to the river. However he was struggling to lift it; and gave up. "It's too heavy! I can't lift it!"

"How can you not lift it?!" Natalie asked, "You have super strength!"

"I would like to see you try to lift this thing, Nat."

"I would, but as you can see I can't move! And I'm starting to cramp up!"

"Guys!" Icarus said, "The answer is so obvious!"

"What?!" Hercules asked anxiously, "W-W-What is it?"

Icarus turned away from him, "Oh, I'm not telling you."

"Icarus, I'm sorry for what I said about your dad's inventions! I'm sorry for what I said about your dad's class! Does that about cover it?"

"How sorry?"

"Really! Really! Really! SORRY! Now what is it?!"

"You don't sound sorry!"

Hercules groaned, "Icarus! COME ON!"

"It's sublimely simple," a voice said from behind, that turned out to be Daedalus, "Say it with me!"

Hercules paused, then snapped his fingers, "The lever!"

"I have gone too much travail to see my student in action. Shop student!"

"HEY!" The gang noticed that the imps were holding on to Daedalus' legs. "This was supposed to be ETERNAL torment!" Panic cried.

"Yeah!" Pain agreed, "You can't just walk out!"

"Hey boys!" Natalie cried get their attention.

"What?!" The imps cried.

"I'm cramping up and I can't move, would you mind scratching my back?" Natalie asked, "It really itches."

"Nattie, what are you doing?" Hercules whispered.

"I really need somebody to scratch my back!"

The imps groaned. "Come on, Pain!" Panic said, "Let's get over this, so we can take you all back to Hades!"

"Fine!" Pain and Panic walked towards Natalie. When they touched her body, they immediately got electrocuted. After five seconds of shock, they started to lose control of their bodies, and started flipping uncontrollable. That gave Daedalus an opportunity to threw them far away from here.

"Nattie, why did you do that?" Icarus asked, "You know that if somebody touches you, they'll get electrocuted."

"Because one... It's funny. Two: I know for a fact that if somebody got electrocuted, they'll lose control of their bodies for a few minutes."

"You learned that from school?" Daedalus asked.

"Well... yeah. I'm shocked that I actually pay attention to school... except for math, I can't do that subject!"

"You pay attention to my class?" Daedalus asked.

"Yeah. Look just because you hate me; doesn't mean that I don't have to hate your class. It's interesting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Okay, we are WAY off subject here! Hercules make the lever, and save Greece before I become a statue myself."

"Right!" Daedalus turned to Hercules, "Proceed, Shop student!"

Hercules saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Now that's what I like to see!" Icarus became impressed with Hercules, "Fences been made, and bridges built."

"Guys!" Natalie cried impatiently, "Make the lever please!"

"Can do!" Hercules lifted up a rock, and took it to another spot.

"Ah the base!" Icarus smiled, "There ya go buddy."

Hercules ran back, tore down a tree, carried it back to the rock, and placed it there.

"Oh! That's right! It's the lever!" Icarus cried in realization.

Hercules ran to the end of the tree, and pushed it down enough for it to lift the heavy rock, Hercules couldn't carry. The heavy rock fell in the river, and the river changed it's coarse. Hercules panted and said, "Sublimely simple!"

Suddenly, Hades' magic that trapped Natalie freed her. She stood up and began stretching, "I'M FREE!" Natalie wasn't the only one free. Everything in Greece was back to the way it was before Hades took over. The temples, the statues, and the tortured students were free.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was in school washing the dishes. "Oh yes! That's right!" Miss Euphrosyne cried happily, "Make those dishes shine! That's how you get a man!"

Suddenly, Miss Euphrosyne and the dishes disappeared, and Cassandra was ecstatic. "Thank you," she mumbled happily.

In Athena's temple, Hades was still holding on to the triton, and started gloating at Poseidon, "Hey, Poseidon, you just lost your domain, your triton, and- HEY- a battle of wits with your baby brother! So what are you going to do next?"

The temple was back to normal; Athena and Poseidon were free from their chain prison. Poseidon snatched the triton from Hades, and pointed at him.

Hades slowly backed away, "Okay, a little snag in the take-over-the-big-brother's-domain-plan." He chuckled nervously, "So hey, easy come! Easy go! Bada-Boom! Bada-Bing! It's business right?! No hard feelings? Eh... I mean com' on! Let's think of it this way, huh Po-Po?" Poseidon took a big step closer to Hades, and began to beating him up. Athena shield her eyes, and disappeared back to Olympus. Hades was crying out, "HEY! Watch it! Watch the hair! OW!"

* * *

_"And so... Once again, Hercules saved the city-state of Athens. Natalie was free to see Icarus again, and she and Daedalus are warming up to each other. And Hercules passed Shop Class... Barely._

**A/N: And that's the conclusion of the River Styx episode. Please review and don't forget about my poll.**


	60. The Loyalty Test

Chapter 60: The Loyalty Test

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

Natalie was in her room, talking to an eyeball, that was borrowed from the Fates. It wasn't just an eyeball, the Fates use to show the future; but it's fake eyeball that had a camera to record things. That's exactly what Natalie was doing.

"Okay, here's the deal... Hades always get his imps to invade my privacy. Every time I leave for school or the weekends, he always read my diary, spy on me, and get the imps to go through my room, my stuff, and my trash cans. And he always tell _me_ that I'm disloyal and dishonest with him... and I'm sick of hearing, so now I'm going to teach him a lesson. So I went to the store, and bought..." Natalie got out a bag, and held out a book and a box that was keeping a pregnancy test inside. "A replica of my journal and a pregnancy test. I'm going to write stuff, that's going to TICK Hades off. Also I'm going to make the pregnancy test look used... and tape his reaction. Thinking that I got knocked up." She smirked, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

It's been three weeks since the River Styx incident, Hades was still trying to get over what happened. He punished Natalie for not going through her eternal torment, and helping Hercules defeat him; he made her put on the Jasmine costume, and did double chores. Natalie's punishment was over a week ago, so now it was her day off.

Natalie was planning to go out; and hanging out with her friends. "Hades, I'm going out. I'll see ya tonight okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun, babe. Don't stay out too long," Hades said without looking at her. Hades was watching TV, and the imps were sitting on the ground playing a game of cards.

"Alright then," Natalie left the throne room. What Hades and the imps didn't know was that Natalie set up fake eyeball cameras in her room, the bathroom, and Hades' throne room.

After Natalie left the Underworld, Hades changed the channel on the TV to see if Natalie was still in the Underworld. Once he didn't see her, he smirked, "Boys, you know what to do."

The imps immediately stopped playing and saluted, "Yes, your snoopy-ness." They went to Natalie's room, and look through a bunch of Natalie's belongings.

"Where's Nattie's diary?" Pain asked.

"It's Saturday, so... it should be in the... school scrolls." Panic went through Natalie's desk, that had a bunch of scroll on it, and grabbed a book that was inside the pile.

"Let's go to the boss."

* * *

"So..." Hades sat on his throne, eating his worms and smoking his cigar, "Tell what my little raven is up to."

Panic began reading what happened last week, "_Dear Journal-"_

"No, no, no! Skip the _Dear Journal_ crap, and into the good stuff."

"Sorry... Um... _After Hippocrates left the Underworld, Hades was pretty ticked when he found out I faked that leg injury-"_

"Skip it!" Hades ordered, "I knew what happened! I was there!"

"Oh yeah!" Panic cried, "You punished her, and she poured ice cream on you!"

Hades slowly turned red, "I don't want to hear it! Just skip it... OR I'LL ROAST YOU AGAIN!"

Pain grabbed the book from Panic, turned the page, and continued reading, "_It was just a regular school day in Prometheus Academy. I was eating lunch just like every other normal day. But then_..."

"But then? Come on! Enough with the suspense!"

"_But then Hercules sat with me, and asked me a really shocking question! He asked me out on a date!"_

Hades glared at the imps and screamed out, "HE DID WHAT?!"

The imps began to shake, but Pain continued reading rapidly, "_He says if we could go out to dinner at the Agora this Friday night. But I told him that I can't do that, because I have plans for something else_."

Hades sighed with relief, "Oh good. Atta girl, Nat."

"_But I told him if we can do it Saturday night_."

Hades was back to shock again, "WHAT?! She told me she was going to that gothic club with her friend, Cassie!"

Pain flipped another page, "_Saturday night on our date dinner was a DISASTER! Adonis was there to humiliate Hercules again."_

Hades chuckled, "You know? I'm starting to like this prince."

"_But luckily, I beat the crap out of him, and humiliate him in front of the other kids_."

Hades groaned, "Nattie! Why are you starting to go NOBLE?! You've never GONE NOBLE!"

"_A few hours we took a walk on the road. I had such an amazing time with him. We talked, we laughed, we cried... We even shared each other's secrets_."

"She did WHAT?! She better not be telling him anything about me!"

"_I told him everything. I told him about who I was, where I came from, and about my family. __After the secret sharing, we shared another thing. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips."_

Hades was fuming redder and redder, and puffing his cigar rapidly.

"_That kiss was very special, but Hercules didn't know what to do... so I gave him lessons." _Panic flipped over a few pages_,_ and started reading,_ "When we were making out, it lead to something special... Something that was the best night of my life_."

Hades eyes widen, "Oh no she didn't! Tell me she didn't! DID SHE?! TELL ME SHE DIDN'T!"

Pain continued reading, "_Hercules hesitated, but I told him that everything is going to be fine... He actually trusted me. The kisses, the hugs, the holding, the biting, the touch of his_-"

"SKIP IT!" Hades cried, "SKIP THAT RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW!" Hades was growling and growing red. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

The imps flipped over a couple pages, and didn't want to hear Hades repeat his order.

"When I get my hands on NATTIE, I'M GOING TO-"

Pain continued reading, "_It's been two days since that night, I wanted to be happy, but guilt was clinging into me. My stomach was killing me, I felt nauseous. I was still thinking about that night. If Hades found out, he would've said that he's going to kill me! Hades must never know_!"

"Well! NEWS FLASH, babe: I already know!" His fist accidentally hit the worm bowl; it fell, broke the bowl, and worms were everywhere.

"The_ next day, I started throwing up in school. I didn't know what's wrong with me. Hercules asked me what's wrong, but I told him nothing. It was lie, something is wrong with me! I'm late, and I wasn't feeling good. I don't know what's going on. I decided to go to the Hippocrates' office after school. I would've told Hades, but I'm afraid that he might know the truth about me and Herc. I don't want him to hurt Herc."_

Panic flipped a page, and started reading, "_I went to Hippocrates' office, and I was nervous. I was shaken, scared, and even started throwing up again. Hippocrates__ said that I might be..."_ Pain stopped reading, then his mouth dropped.

"NO WAY!" Panic said, "She can't be!"

"WHAT?!" Hades cried, "What was wrong with her?!"

"It says that Hippocrates gave her a..." Panic paused; then quickly and quietly said, "Pregnancy test."

Hades had a shock look on his face. "WHAT THE! No way! NO WAY! SHE BETTER NOT BE- SHE CAN'T BE! I'm going to KILL HER! That's what I'm going to do!" He burst into flames, roasting Pain, Panic, and the journal.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Natalie came back home, and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. The imps looked over through her door, and saw Natalie eating an apple. They ran to the throne room, and saw Hades still in shock.

After he finished his temper tantrum, he send the imps to go through her room again, and they came back to the throne room with a used box that had the Pregnancy test inside. Hades couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. He didn't look at the test though; he wanted Natalie to come home and explain it to him.

"Uh... Hades?" Pain began weakly.

"What now?" Hades cried, "Can't you see that I'm still in shock here?"

"We wanted to say that she's here," Panic said nervously.

Hades glared at them, "Nattie is here?" They nodded. Hades stood up from the throne room, and screamed out, "NATTIE! NATTIE!"

"WHAT?!" Natalie asked while yelling from the kitchen.

"GET IN HERE! GET IN HERE!"

"Hold on! Just a second, Hades!"

"NO! No just a second! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Alright, hold on!"

"GET THE F$&) IN HERE NOW!"

Natalie walked in the throne room, "What the hell are you yelling about?! And what's with the language?!"

"WHY, Nat?! WHY?! How could you do this?!"

"Do what?" Natalie looked at him as if he's acting dumb.

"What the hell is THIS doing in your bathroom?!" Hades held up a box that was a pregnancy test.

Natalie looked at him in shock, "WHY ARE YOU GOING THROUGH MY ROOM, Hades?!"

"YOUR ROOM?!"

"Yeah! My room! Why did you go through my BATHROOM?"

"Your room is MY ROOM! I OWN THIS PLACE! Remember?!" He threw the pregnancy test box across the room. "Why do you have that in MY DOMAIN?!"

"I don't know! I have never seen that before!"

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

"I don't know- Is it yours?"

Hades glared at her if she said something stupid, "Nattie, it's yours! I know it's not mine, because you're the only woman living in MY domain! It's yours and I KNOW IT!"

"How do you know?! THAT'S NOT MINE!"

"Quit lying to me!"

"I'M NOT! What do you want me to tell you?! I'll tell you the truth!"

"Your book already told me the truth!" Hades waved his hand, and Natalie's burnt, replica journal appeared.

Natalie gave him a death glare, and cried out, "YOU READ MY JOURNAL?! HOW COULD YOU?!" She was about to snatched it from him, but Hades pulled his arm back to keep her from taking the book.

"Babe, it's a good thing I did it! You broke my trust by going behind MY BACK, and... DID IT WITH JERKULES! Out of all people, why him?!" Hades sighed, and sat back down on his throne.

"I'm gotta do my homework," Natalie walked out of the room, but Hades teleported in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere!" He began pacing back and forth, "Babe, I don't want to yell at you. I just want to talk about this."

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE TO TALK TO!" Natalie snapped.

Hades flickered red for a moment, "Listen, babe, I'm not PLAYING F*#$ING GAMES!" He burst into flames, "TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!" He looked at Natalie, who's face was straight, and had no sign of fear. He sighed and turned to blue, "Babe, would you kindly explain that to me." Hades was trying to stay calm this time.

"I don't have an explanation."

"First of all: I don't want to hear the I-don't-know excuse. Okay? It doesn't work on me! Second of all: what makes you think that you might be pregnant? Don't you know anything about having-"

"Okay!" Natalie began holding her ears, "I don't want to hear the talk! Please don't give me the talk! Who are you? My mother?"

Hades groaned, "Nattie, I want the truth out of ya."

"You want the truth?!"

"YEAH!"

"Alright! You're going to be a great-uncle! I'm going to have Hercules' baby, and that's the truth!"

Hades' eyes grew wide in shock, and mouth dropped, "OH MY GODS!" He looked like he was about to pass out, "I'm about to throw up!"

Natalie began laughing, "I'm just kidding, Hades! HA! HA!"

"Nattie!" Hades didn't believe her for a minute, "You're ruining your life, Nattie!"

"Hades! I-Uh... What do you want me to say?"

"Babe, why in HELL didn't you talk to me about this before?! You can start by telling me that!"

"Hades, I have no explanation! Maybe it's because I don't want you to be mad."

Hades sighed, "Nattie, Nattie, Nattie... I NEVER in EONS thought that you would be such a YUTZ! To get knocked up by, not just another YUTZ, but JERKULES! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! Does Hercules or anybody know about this?!"

"No. Only you, the imps, the Fates, and Hippocrates."

"Wait a minute! How did the Fates know- Wait. They know everything. Right. My bad. Forget that question." Hades groaned, "Are you sure Hercules doesn't know about this?"

Natalie shook her head, "No."

"GOOD! That's one thing, you did right! If you told him, he's going to tell his high-and-mighty dad! And if the high-and-mighty dad knows, then... WE'RE THROUGH!"

"Hades, calm down-"

Hades began laughing, "CALM DOWN?! Are you kidding me?! You went behind my back, and went out with Hercules! You knew all-too-well that I wouldn't like it! I can't believe you even did it with him! OH my GODS!"

"I know that's why I didn't tell you! But I didn't expect one date would lead to something else!"

Hades groaned, "You're killing me, babe." Hades sat on his throne, and buried his hands on his face with frustration. "I maybe immortal, but you're killing me!"

"Hades, I know it was wrong! It was a mistake! We just got caught up in the moment! I'm sorry!"

Hades scoffed, "Babe, I think it's a little late for the apology! Don't ya think? You might be PREGNANT with Jerkules' kid! AH!" He was fuming red again. "Babe, what are you going to do about the kid? Just tell me. What are you going to do with it?"

"Don't worry about the baby, okay? Because I went to Hippocrates today, and I had an abortion."

Hades looked over at Natalie, and his mouth dropped, "Are you telling me that you _were_ pregnant? You went ahead and did it without talking to me about it?!"

"I thought you wouldn't care. And I got a question for you, did you look at the test close enough, Hades?" Natalie asked.

Hades glared at her in shock, "No! Because I wanted to hear the truth from you. Now tell me were you or were you not pregnant?"

"Why don't you look at the test, and find out yourself?"

Hades paused then just shrugged, "Fine." Hades glided through the throne room, picked up the box, and opened it. He looked at the test, and it was... blank. Hades raised a brow with confusion. He looked through the box, and a piece of paper was inside. He pulled it out, and began reading it:

"_Dear Hades- _WHAT THE?!" He was now confused.

Natalie smirked, "Keep going, it gets better."

Hades continued reading:

"_Congratulations, you have FAILED the loyalty test! You weren't supposed to read my journal, so that proves one thing... I'M LOYAL AND YOU'RE NOT! Your revengeful henchwoman, Nattie."_

Natalie began laughing, "HA! HA! HA!"

Hades looked at her with confusion, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is HELL IS THIS?!" He began burning the box and letter.

"Hades, this whole thing is a joke! It's a prank!"

"A what?!"

"A prank! I'm not pregnant! I never WAS!"

"Wait, you set this whole thing up?!"

Natalie began laughing some more, "Yeah, Flamehead!" She pulled out a book from her pocket, and said, "This is my real journal! I faked the whole thing! And guess what? I had eyeball cameras! I recorded the whole thing!"

"WHAT?!" Hades burst into flames, while looking around the room, "Where?"

Natalie took him to his chessboard, and got out an eyeball (That was hiding in one of his figures). "That's not all! I had another camera in my room and my bathroom." She face the eyeball in front of infuriated Hades, "Smile for the camera."

"YOU LITTLE- ERR!" He began growling with frustration; Natalie however was laughing. "You're A b! #$! You're a DUMB YUTZ! Thanks to you, now I got A HUGE HEADACHE!" Hades was leaving the throne room, and Natalie was following him, while laughing hysterically.

The imps turned out they were listening in, and they were glad that this was a prank. "Isn't it funny, boys?" Natalie asked the imps, while facing them with her eyeball camera.

"GET RID OF IT!" Hades ordered.

"That was funny," Natalie mumbled.

"I'm not kidding, babe, it's not funny! Put it away!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright. Would you relax?" Natalie walked back to her room, trying to hold back more laughter.

"What were you trying to do, babe?! Give me a HEART ATTACK?!" Hades yelled outside of her room.

"Maybe," Natalie burst into laughter. "But we all know that it's impossible to give you a heart attack. You're immortal."

Hades went into her room, and gave her a death glare, "You are F#$%ING B$*(H! You are a- PUT THAT DAMN EYEBALL AWAY! NOW!" Hades cried with his red flames.

"Alright, but you gotta admit I had you believe that I did it with Hercules for a second."

"Okay, that's it!" Hades physically grabbed Natalie to take the eyeball from her.

"HEY! Let go! You are a bad sport, Hades! OKAY! I'll turn it off! I'll turn it off! JUST LET GO!"

Hades let go of her, but took the fake eyeball from her and burned it, "Babe, I can't believe what you just did! Doing something like that!" He glided out of her room angrily. Natalie went ahead, and got out the other two eyeball cameras.

"I was trying to teach a lesson, Hades... You do realize you just burned one of the Fates' fake eyeballs right? You're lucky I have two more to give back."

"Turn THEM OFF!"

"The eyeballs are off, Hades! There are off! Don't worry... Nobody got pregnant... Nobody died of a heart attack... Everything is fine... Barely." Natalie turned off the eyeballs.

* * *

**THE AFTERMATH...**

It's midnight in the Underworld, and Natalie wanted to check on Hades to see if he had calmed down. She went into the kitchen, and saw him drinking a huge bottle of white wine. "Hey," Natalie came in the kitchen, and sat down next to him.

Hades didn't say anything, and that scared Natalie. He never was speechless except the time when Hades saw him and Natalie kiss from the Fates' eyeball. Hades didn't talk to her, he just continued drinking the wine from the bottle.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"What do you think?" Hades asked, while taking another sip of the bottle.

"Okay, I think that's enough alcohol for you." Natalie attempted to take the bottle from his lips, but he grabbed her hand and muttered something Natalie didn't understand. "What?"

"Mm!" He put the bottle on the table, and said, "I said one more sip."

"No way," She took the bottle from him, and looked at it in shock. The bottle was very light, and it almost reached the bottom. "You drank all this?!"

"No... I also finished another bottle."

"Oh, come on! It was just a prank. Get over it!"

"I'm still in shock, babe. The way you did it, babe. It looked believable."

"That's what a prank is, Hades. You're supposed to make it believable. Quick question, if I was really pregnant, what would you do?"

"After all the screaming and arguing?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I know I don't want you to keep it."

"I know... I wouldn't want to keep it either. I don't think I want kids; too much stress."

"Why'd you do it, babe? Why'd you risk doing something like that? Did you forget who you're dealing with?"

"Hm... Was I trying to prank the Lord of the Dead?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I know who I was dealing with. First and second question: I was trying to get even with you."

"Get even? What did I ever do to you?"

She scoffed, "Everything! You order the imps to go through my room, my journal, and my trash can!"

"Okay, the trash can was optional, babe."

"Doesn't matter! I wanted to get even with you for doing that. You always tell me that I'm disloyal to you so I wanted to give you a loyalty test. You failed miserably."

Hades glared at her, "You win. But I only do it, because it's out of curiosity."

"What's so curious about my life?"

"Everything! I mean did you forget that you're not from here? You're from a different dimension, duh!"

"True... So are you still mad at me?"

"You were a yutz for doing that to me! Do you know what this means, babe?"

Natalie shook her head, "No."

"It means that someday," He began to smirk, "I'm going to get even with you."

She scoffed, "Hades, it won't be good as mine."

He chuckled wickedly, "Oh, we'll see babe! I'll give you a prank that I guarantee you that you'll scream."

She chuckled, "Okay. We'll see."

"One more thing, babe," Hades put his arm around her waist.

"Hm?"

He leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "You're grounded... again."

Natalie glared at him in shock, "What?"

"Babe, I'm not going to let you get away what you just did. You made me get all mushooga over nothing all day."

She sighed, "Alright. Is this what you're doing to get even with me?"

Hades smirked, but shook his head, silently telling her that it's just getting started. "Two weeks. No TV. No going out on weekends. After school, you're coming straight home to do your chores and homework. Got it?"

She smirked at him, "Wow! It's been a week, and I already got grounded. That's a new record."

He smirked at her, and patted her in the back, "Alright. Get some shut eye. See ya in the River Styx."

"Okay. No more alcohol!"

Hades rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Like I would listen to you."

Natalie was about to leave, but she turned to face him, "Hades?"

"Yeah?"

"During the prank, were you... I don't know... scared?"

Hades scoffed, "Pfft! No. I don't get scared, babe. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, but for a second were you just... worried."

Hades paused, then shrugged, "Yeah. For a second, I thought you were a yutz by betraying me, and trying to ruin what we were planning. Afterwards I was somewhat relieved."

Natalie went over, and put her arms around his neck, leaned over, and whispered, "Trust me. Nothing is going to happen. We are going to get what we want soon." She released him, and left the kitchen.

Hades sat there, rubbing his temples, "Sorry, babe. I don't I can trust you anymore."

Natalie stood behind a stonewall, and heard what Hades just said. She kicked the wall in frustration. She knew that Hades was right about one thing, he had every right not to trust him. But after this punishment, she's going to prove to him that she's worth keeping and trusting.

* * *

**A/N: Did you expect that? I know it was a long chapter, but I wanted Natalie to pull a prank on Hades; and someday... Hades might get revenge by pulling another prank on her. I always love the prank videos on YouTube; so I decided to write on that was inspired by the videos. Please review and don't forget about the poll. Only fifty-two voters did the poll. I'm so ecstatic! I won't give you any episode hints, so I'm just going to tell you guys what episodes are coming up. The top three requested episodes I received:**

Underworld Takeover

The Gorgon

The Minotaur


	61. Underworld Takeover part 1

Episode 10: Underworld Takeover

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

It's Saturday in Ancient Greece. Hercules was at Phil's place, and just finished his training. He received a note given by Hermes, and was now reading it:

_Hercules, please come quickly! I'm injured, and need your help!_

_Your loving Pop._

Hercules was now panicking, and he called out for his flying horse, "PEGASUS!"

Pegasus was sitting on a tree, but left when he heard Hercules's call. He flew towards Hercules, who hopped on his back. They were now flying towards Hercules' foster father's place. "Faster Pegasus!" Hercules cried.

After five minutes of flying, they finally made it to a cottage, where Hercules' foster parents live. Hercules hopped off of Pegasus, and barged in the cottage, already prepared for action. "POP! I'm..."

Hercules paused and said weakly, "Here." He saw his foster dad, Amphytryon, lying on a bed and drinking hot coco.

"Hello son," Amphytryon said, "Glad you could make it. Help yourself to coco."

Hercules kept his composure, and cried out dramatically, "I've come to wreak vengeance upon the SCUM, who injured you!"

"Truth is I stepped in a gopher hole," Amphytryon said showing Hercules his cast.

Hercules looked at it, and became disappointed, "You said it was urgent! I've rushed over to wreak vengeance."

"Well, it is urgent. What I need isn't _exactly_ vengeance." Amphytryon got out of his bed, put on his hat, and took Hercules out to the field. At the field, there were dozen of sheep walking around. "What I want you to do is watch the sheep for me."

"Sheep?!" Hercules cried in shock, "You want me to watch the sheep?"

"Someone has to tend the flock, until I heal up. I just hope you can handle the responsibility."

"Oh, come on, Pop! I'm a hero-in-training, remember?"

Amphytryon raised a brow, not looking convinced, "Uh-huh. And do you remember the last time, you've looked after the flock?"

_Flashback..._

_The sheep were jumping like they had too much caffeine; and some were even on top of the trees. Chaos was everywhere. Amphytryum stood there in shock; while Hercules stood there clueless, "I swear I only looked away for a second!"_

Reality...

"I-I changed!" Hercules cried, "Hero Rule number LXV: A hero is responsible! I'll watch your sheep, Pop! Like they've never been watched before!"

Ten minutes after Amphytryon left, Hercules stood there like he was proud of his job. Unfortunately, he grown bored with boring sheep. He groaned and mumbled, "Some hero."

* * *

Natalie was sitting on the chessboard, watching _Dance Moms_ on TV with Pain and Panic. "Quick question, Nattie," Panic asked, "Why did the dance teacher lie about her student's age? She could've won the solo by putting her student in the right age category."

"Because she wants to beat Abby and her student." Suddenly, the TV was turned off. Natalie and the imps turned around, and saw Hades behind them with the remote.

"Hey, we were watching that!" The imps cried.

Hades gave them a death glare, "Pardon me?"

The imps turned back around, and didn't say a word.

"They said we were watching that," Natalie said, "I thought you left to go to that stupid meeting."

"I did, but I left my keys in here. Then I found out that my little raven was watching TV, after I told her last week that she's grounded."

"C'mon, Hades, I haven't watched TV all week, and I already did more chores than you want me to do. I also wore that stupid slave costume!"

"That's what you get for pranking me."

"And it was worth it!"

"Well, news flash: I'm taking the remote with me. I don't trust you to be alone with the TV."

"Well, I'm officially offended."

He smirked, "Thanks, babe." He snapped his fingers, and the remote disappeared and so did he.

The imps groaned. "So much for finishing the episode," Pain said. He turned to Natalie and said, "Thanks a lot, Nattie."

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to be back!" Natalie cried.

"So what are we going to do?" Panic asked.

"I don't know," Natalie said. "I guess I should find something else to do in my room."

* * *

In Mount Olympus, every god and goddess were gathered around the table for the meeting. Zeus was talking, "The committee will consider Artemis' request to designate the Caledonian board endangered." Zeus turned to Hermes, "And now what's next on the agenda, Hermes?"

Hermes got out a clipboard, and answered, "Well, today supplicants, is a demi-goddess and Underworld enchantress! Deities, I give you... Hecate!"

Hades wasn't paying attention to the meeting, and grown bored; until Hermes mentioned Hecate. He looked up, and said, "Huh? What the?"

He looked over and saw a goddess, who was like the female version of Hades. Accompanying her was her two flying wolf minions, Canis and Lupus. Hecate made a great entrance by flying on a dark cloud of smoke, thunder noises from the background, lightning strike, and her wolves were howling.

"Eh, babe," Hermes flew to her, ruining the mood, "The winged pooches are too nutty, babe; but no minions. Policy babe."

Hecate snapped her fingers, and her wolves began speaking. "I respect that," One wolf said. "Policy is a policy," the other wolf said as they were flying out of Mount Olympus.

Hecate smirked, "Hello, darlings!" She began kissing up to the goddesses, "Aphrodite, lovely as always. Oh, Demeter, the spring is your freshest yet. Ares, I love what you have done with Sparta. It is so... Spartan."

Ares smiled, "Ha! You hear that, sis?" He asked her sister, Athena.

"Oh, go polish your spear," Athena snapped.

Hecate turned to see Hades looking like he didn't want to be here. He didn't really want to be here to begin with, especially when Hecate was around. She smirked at him, "Oh, I'm not talking to you."

Hades gave out his fake smile, "You're on my list." He gave her air kisses, and as soon as she walked pass him, he mumbled, "Witch."

Hecate went to a bunch of graphs, "Mighty Zeus, gods and goddesses." She got out a pointer.

Hades groaned, "A magic pointer, oy."

She showed them a line graph that was going downhill. "As you can see, the Underworld is UNDER-performing, UNDER-achieving, bottom line it's UNDER-whelming. Now I don't want to point fingers, but-"

Hades turned bright red, and zapped at her stick that turned to ashes. "Listen, I gripe! I moan! But hey, I run one, TIGHT Tartarus! Never had a costumer complaint. Got it?" He turned back to blue.

Hecate floated to Zeus, "He's old news. He's been doing the same way since time in memorial. Simply put, I can do better."

"Uh, Hecate, dear," Zeus began, "Queen of the Night is a very responsible position. Be a team player, huh?"

"Oh, I get it. He's your brother, and I'm just a witch."

"Now there's nothing wrong with being a good witch."

"I am a GREAT WITCH!"

"You understand I-I call everyone babe, babe." Hermes said.

Hecate went to Ares, and mumbled, "I don't care what Athena says. Sparta rules." Ares turned to Athena with a smirk, while she frowned at Hecate. She went to Hades and asked, "No hard feelings?"

She hugged him, and Hades just shrugged, "Please! What? You gave it a shot, but hey- you came up short." Hecate secretly got out a crystal, and took a little bit of Hades' flame hair. He released her, and Hecate put the crystal behind her back. "Boom, done. Will do lunch."

"Can't wait," Hecate said sarcastically.

"Good. Have your minions call my minions."

"Thanks all. Your the mightiest. Toot-ta-loo. So long!" She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hades shrugged, "Eh, what can I tell ya? When you own your own market share, you always gotta watch your back... Is it a little drafty here?"

"Alright! Fine. Fine." Zeus turned to Hermes, "Now where were we? Ah! New business!"

Ares stood up and cried out, "I say it's time to recognize Sparta as capital of the Greek world!"

"Athens has wisdom and reason," Athena said, "What does Sparta have?"

"Battling rounds and flame throwers! That's what!"

Zeus groaned, "Oh, I hate these meetings."

* * *

Meanwhile Hercules was alone with the sheep, still being bored. "Not the most exciting job in the world. Huh, Pegasus?" Hercules looked over to see Pegasus asleep. He shrugged, and petted a sheep, "It's okay, little guy. You can't help it if you're boring."

BAAH!

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Natalie was taking a shower; while the imps were playing a game of Table Tennis. They used Hades' chessboard as a table, and the Fates' ball as their tennis ball. They kept hitting the ball to each other, until Pain missed his shot. Pain rushed to the eyeball to get it; but before he could catch it, someone else beat him to it.

"Nice shot," a woman said as she picked up the eyeball. The woman wasn't Natalie, it was none other than Hecate, herself. Pain screamed with fright, as she floated pass him.

"H-Hecate?! What a surprise," Panic said nervously.

Pain jumped on top of him, "Hades isn't presently in right now."

"Oh, what a shame," Hecate smirked as her wolves appeared.

"Bad timing," One wolf said.

"And timing is everything," the other wolf added.

"Well, as long as I've come all this way, I'll just wait," Hecate said.

The imps were blocking her way. "No! No!" Panic cried, "Not possible! Nobody is aloud in this room while Hades is gone. Sorry."

"But you're in here," Hecate said.

"Yep. That doesn't seem proper," one wolf said.

"Mm-hm," the other wolf agreed, "That's a total violation of prodigal."

"W-W-Well, we were just doing a..." Pain was panicking just like Panic, "A security check of the premises, and uh-"

"But if you would be doing that, we wouldn't have got in," Hecate floated pass them, and headed straight towards Hades' throne.

But Panic ran pass her, and trying to block her way; and Pain was sitting on the throne to keep her from sitting there. "Not his chair!" Panic cried, but Hecate ignored him and sat on Pain and the chair.

Hecate smirked and got out the crystal that had the Hades' flame inside, "As the flame within this vessel grows-" She released the crystal and it was floating in the air, "-Hades' fire will end and slow."

While she was speaking, Panic tried to pull Pain, out of Hades' chair. "Not a spell!" Panic cried, and as soon as he pulled Pain out, they fell down the stairs.

Hecate continued, "Until his godly powers dim, and I can do way with him."

Pain began to panic, "Oh boy."

* * *

In Mount Olympus, Hades was shivering cold, while Ares and Athena were arguing. "Athens?!" Ares scoffed, "HA! Athens is a geek retriever egg-head!"

"Oh?! And we were just supposed to just surrender to your barbarians?!"

Hades turned to Artemis, who had a long, brown ponytail with leaves stuck in her hair, tiny antlers stuck in her head, muscular arms, and had olive skin. He kept on shivering and asked, "Hey, backwards! Is it- is it cold in here? Huh? Do you feel a little draft in the neck kinda thing? I would've give for a fur coat!" Artemis gave Hades a death glare, that made Hades nervous. "Nobody you know! Foul fur."

Artemis scooted away from Hades, while he was rubbing his arms.

"Seriously!" Hades said, "Did Zeus forget to pay the heating bill or what?!"

* * *

Back in the Underworld, the imps stand before Hecate, who was still sitting on Hades' chair. Natalie still hadn't show up, and the imps were a hoping she'll come soon. "Refresh my memory," Hecate asked the imps, "Exactly what purpose do you serve here?"

"Um... uh..." Pain paused to think.

"We're Hades' go-to-guys," Panic answered.

"Well... consider yourselves DOWNSIZE, and out sourced," Hecate said.

"Excuse me?" Pain asked.

"You're fired," Hecate snapped.

The imps immediately screamed and scrambled when Hecate's minions flew after them. They were running all over the throne room, still screaming.

In Natalie's room, Natalie just came out of the bathroom with her dark blue/black robe on. She was towel drying her hair, but froze when she heard the imps screaming. "What the hell?" She went to her closet, got out some modern clothes, so she could check on the imps.

Meanwhile, Hecate's wolves captured the imps, carried them out of the palace, and dropped them in the River Styx. The imps were coughing up, and started panicking when dead souls were after. "AH! Dead souls! Dead souls!" the imps cried as they were swimming to shore. They finally made it, and trying to get the souls off them.

"Are there any on me?" Panic asked.

Pain was grossed out, when he saw a soul holding on to Panic's back. "I got it!" He grabbed the soul, threw it back in the river, and was still grossed out from the souls.

"What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!" Panic cried in panic. "I know! Let's go find Nattie! She'll know what to do!" As Panic was about to run, Pain grabbed his tail.

"We can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because if we go back there, that witch's wolves might put us back in the River Styx again!"

Panic turned around and saw the souls moaning, and attempted to grab him. He whelped, and jumped in Pain's arms, "You gotta point." Pain dropped him to the ground. "So do you have a plan?"

"Hm..." The imps paused for a moment then cried out, "We gotta tell Hades!"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? How would Nattie react when she sees Hecate take over? Please review and don't forget about the poll. Thanks.**

**P.S. The Dance Moms episode, the imps and Nattie were watching, is from season 2 episode 2.**


	62. Underworld Takeover part 2

Underworld Takeover part 2

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

The imps made it to Olympus, and they were facing Hermes. "But it's really, _really _important!" Panic cried.

Hermes was standing in gateway, and wasn't going to let the imps in, "Sorry babes, the no minion thing is an absolute." He slammed the gate, and flew back to the minion.

Pain's hand was stuck in the gateway, and he was crying out in pain, "YE-OUCH!" He was pulling his hand out of the gate. Once he managed to pull it out, he fell pass the stairs, all the way to a cloud. He looked at his hand, and it was throbbing red. Panic flew to Pain, and Pain said to him, "We gotta get rid of Hecate!"

"Now you're talking crazy!" Panic said, "That would take somebody really brave!"

"And strong!" Pain added.

"And heroic!"

"And affordable!"

The imps paused, then smirked as they came into the same conclusion.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Hecate was chuckling wickedly as she was watching Hades' flame in the crystal growing. "Soon Hades' power will be drained, and I will be sitting pretty."

"Pain! Panic! What the hell are you two yelling about?!" Hecate and her wolves glared at Natalie coming in the throne room with her damp hair. Natalie glared at Hecate, and gasped. Natalie's eyes grew wide when she saw Hecate, and thought that she's, "HADES?! Is that you?! Holy cow, you didn't tell me you were turning into a girl! If this is one of your schemes to find out what Aphrodite thinks of you, don't bother. She hates your guts."

Hecate floated towards her, staring down at her with confusion, "Excuse me?!"

Natalie glared behind Hecate, and saw her two wolf minions growling at her, "Pain? Panic? If this is a new look, you two are doing, I gotta say I like it. You two look scary and dangerous."

One wolf scoffed, "We are not those idiot imps."

"Mm-hm," the other wolf said, "That is very insulting."

"Uh, hello?! Who are you supposed to be?!" Hecate floated in front of her.

"Oh come on, Hades. Don't pretend that you don't know me-"

"I'm not Hades, you idiot! Who in Tarturus are you?!"

Natalie chuckled thinking that this was the prank, Hades was planning, "Okay, Hades-"

"No! I am not HADES! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Yes, you're Hades, who transformed into a girl."

"What makes you think that?!"

"Well for starters, you have blue hair, the fangs, and you have two minions just like he has."

"If I were Hades, don't you think I have flames for hair, fast annoying speech, and disgusting yellow eyes?"

Natalie paused, and was thinking about it, "Hm... Good point. If you _were_ Hades, you wouldn't have insulted yourself; and would've gone red."

Hecate scoffed, "Who are you anyway?"

Natalie shrugged, "Nattie."

One wolf chuckled, "Nattie?! That is a weird name!"

"Yes, it is very weird," the other wolf agreed.

"Nattie is just a nickname," Natalie explained, "My real name is Natalie, but people normally call me Nat or Nattie. Mostly Nattie. Now if you're not Hades, then who the hell are you?" Natalie asked Hecate.

"I'm Hecate, Demi-goddess of Witchcraft!"

"Hecate?" Natalie raised a brow, "Mm... Hecate... Hecate... Mm..." She shrugged, "Never heard of you."

"What?!" Hecate cried in anger, "You don't know who I am?!"

"No. But I gotta feeling you're going to tell me."

Hecate scoffed, "Queen of the night? Witchcraft? Ring a bell?!"

Natalie paused, "Mm..." She shook her head, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Are you supposed to be a good witch or something?"

"I am a GREAT WITCH!" Hecate exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay! Chill out! Look, anyway, Hecate, what brings you here to Hades' domain?"

"What brings _you_ here?" Hecate smirked.

Natalie smirked back, "I asked you first."

Hecate chuckled, "Let's just say that I'm making changes to the Underworld."

Natalie smiled, "Hades send you down here to redecorate this joint? It's about time! Hades always complains that he hates living this cold, gloomy place; but I keep telling him that he doesn't like the place gloomy, make it un-gloomy. But does he listen? NO! Well until now at least, now that you're here."

"I'm not a interior designer!"

"You're not?"

"No! I'm here to takeover!"

Natalie gasped, "Don't tell me! Hades replaced me with you?! He never told me that he's going to fire me?!"

Hecate's eyes grew wide in shock, "What?!"

"The woman doesn't get it," one wolf muttered to his wolf companion.

"No way. Doesn't get it at all," the other wolf said.

Natalie didn't pay attention or the wolves, "Look, I may be a lot of things! It's true I gripe, I moan, I complain, and say things to tick Hades off! But being the Assistance to the dead is MY JOB! And nobody takes my job, unless I say so!"

"Listen, Maddie-"

"It's Nattie!" Natalie snapped.

Hecate rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm not here to take _your _job! I'm-" Hecate paused for a moment, "Wait! Wait! Hold on a minute... You work for Hades? You're one of his minions?"

Natalie scoffed, "Okay, now I'm insulted! I'm a _henchwoman!_ Do I look like an imp to you?!"

Hecate smirked, "Hades never told me about you. I thought he only has two idiot imps."

"Well, I do work here. Hades never told me about _you!"_

"Well, Nancy, what do you serve here?"

"First of all: it's Nattie! Second: I'm mostly the Assistance to the Underworld."

"How do you assist?"

"I don't know. Help Hades come up with ideas to take over Mount Olympus, do chores, be supportive, and I'm his massage therepist."

Hecate smirked, "Really? You don't say?" She put her arm around Natalie's shoulder, "You know I've been looking for a henchman or woman for quite some time now. I think you're the perfect fit. Plus I have this tension on my neck that needs treatment."

Natalie chuckled, "Hecate, I'm flattered. Really I am, but I already have a boss. Two bosses is just too much."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

Natalie raised a brow, "What are you talking about? And what is that over there?!" She pointed at the crystal with a flame inside that was growing bigger.

"Oh that." Hecate smirked, "You see Nelly, I can't tell you that. If I did then you might tattle on your boss."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Please, I don't normally throw people under the cart. Okay? Don't worry about me, I'm not a tattletale. And by the way... IT'S NATTIE!"

"If I tell you my plan, you have to promise you won't tell a soul."

Natalie paused then shrugged, "Sure, why not."

"Nuh-uh, I want you to really promise! If I tell you, how do I know that you're not going to escape the Underworld, and spill the beans?"

"Look, Hecate, I'm not that type of person to be noble."

"But how would I know?" Hecate then snapped her fingers, "AHA! Swear it on the River Styx!"

Natalie paused then said, "Alright. I swear on the River Styx that I won't say a word about this to Hades."

"Or anybody else?"

Natalie sighed, "Or anybody else. By the way, even if I wanted to tattle, I can't. I'm... grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yeah, Hades says no TV, no going out with friends, no nothing!" She groaned, "He can be such a jerk sometimes!"

"Don't worry about that, Mandy." Hecate smirked, "As soon as Hades' flames go out, his powers will be drained! And I will be ruler of UNDERWORLD FOREVER! HA! HA! HA!" Hecate gave out her wicked laugh.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out for a sec!" Natalie gave out her timeout sign, "You mean to tell me that you're here, because you want to take over the Underworld?! And Hades doesn't know about this?!" She smirked, "I gotta say, I'm impressed. You're more evil than Hades."

"So how about it, Matt?" Hecate asked, "You and me work together to take over the UNDERWORLD!"

"Hm... It does sound interesting; but what about Hades?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's becoming weaker by a minute. And Mattie, I can be a better boss than Hades at any day. I won't punish you at all. I'll give you everything you want. I'll even give you trendy clothes than... that!" She gestured Natalie's blue shirt and vest, blue jeans, and black boots.

Natalie was officially insulted, _Okay, I picked out these clothes! And my name is Nattie not Mattie! _"Okay, what about the imps?"

"I fired them."

"Literally or-"

"Not to worry," One of wolves said, "They're out of domain."

"Yes, they won't be coming back here again," the other wolf said.

"Hm... Why not? I'm bored, I can't leave. I want to get even with Hades for grounding me, so what the heck. And don't worry, I'm going treat you like I would treat my boss."

Hecate smirked, "Perfect."

Natalie smirked, "Yeah, outstanding."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercules was watching the sheep, until he got unexpected visitors. "Surprise!" Hercules turned to see Panic and Pain standing there.

"Remember us?" Pain asked. Hercules immediately stared swinging his cane, and the imps stared flying, trying to dodge it.

"Wait! Hercules, my hero!" Panic cried.

"Friend of the down-dronten!" Pain added.

"We've come in peace!"

The imps held out their two fingers, and placed another arm behind their backs, "Honest!"

Hercules paused, while staring down at them. He said to them, "This better be good."

Moments later, when the imps were explaining the situation to Hercules; the young hero asked, "HA! And you want _me _to break the crystal, and get rid of Hecate?!"

The imps nodded, "Uh-Huh!"

"Look even if I wanted to help you, which I don't, I can't leave the ship. I-I-I'm responsible for them," Hercules explained while rubbing the sheep's head.

"Who cares about those stupid sheep?!" Pain asked.

"The future of the Underworld is grimmer than usual!" Panic cried.

"I swore that the sheep will not leave my sight!" Hercules said, "Sorry."

"AAAH! Listen to us!" Pain cried in frustration, "Hecate is worse than Hades! The devil you know is a lot better than the one you don't! And if anything happens to Nattie, when Hecate is ruling there-"

"Wait a minute! Nattie?! Nattie is in the Underworld?!"

Pain nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"What is she doing there?"

"Um..." Pain paused trying to think of a lie to protect Natalie, "Um... Natalie got captured by Hecate, and probably using her for... um-"

"Wait! I get it! If you think you can trick me into thinking Nat is in trouble to help you, you're mistaken! I bet she's not in the Underworld!"

"But what if we're not lying?" Panic asked, "You do care about her don't you?"

"Are you kidding?! I wanted her to notice me since I've met her-" But then he frowned, "but I'm not going to fall for that trick! I have a responsibility to take of the sheep, and that's that!"

Panic secretly smirked, because he formed a plan of his own.

"But-" Pain was interrupted by Panic, who covered his mouth to keep him from talking.

"No problem. No problem. We'll be going now," Panic pulled Pain aside, and began whispering his plan. Pain then formed a smirk, and they both snickered. Hercules didn't pay attention to them; he was too busy helping the sheep.

Ten minutes later, Hercules was sitting down with Pegasus, sleeping under a tree. While they were napping...

ROAR!

A lion appeared and began chasing the flock. The sheep made a run for their lives, and that woke up Hercules. He gasped, "The sheep!" He jumped on Pegasus, and they were flying towards the lion. Hercules cried out, "Get lost, pest!"

The lion was roaring, and suddenly, he turned into an imp. Not just any imp, Panic was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?!" Hercules was confused at first, but when he turned to see the sheep were gone; he cried out, "NOOO!"

Pain was flying towards him, and asked an obvious question, "Looking for someone?"

Hercules sneered at the imps, and asked, "Where are those sheep?!"

"We'll never tell!" Panic cried.

"Unless you help us," Pain said.

"You'll never see your-wooly-responsibility again!"

"What kind of TWISTED SICKO threatens innocent sheep?!" Hercules cried.

Pain puffed up with pride, and answered, "We learned from the master!"

Panic began to tear up, "Hades would be so... Proud!"

"So what's it going to be?!" Pain asked.

Hercules sighed, "Alright, but first you're going to show me that the sheep are safe!"

"And you swear you'll help us?"

"Sure... No problem." Hercules secretly made crossies behind his back.

"Hero's honor?" Panic asked.

Hercules paused then sighed, "Hero's honor."

The imps smirked at their satisfaction. They both raised their hands, and said, "Deal!"

Hercules groaned, because he's not looking forward to helping his enemies get the Underworld back.

**A/N: In the part where the lion shows up to hurt the sheep, and Hercules was supposed to tend the flock; it kinda reminded me of the story of David from the Bible. I love that story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Is Nattie really going to help the person, who can't say her name right? Will Hercules help the imps get the Underworld back? Will he find out about Nattie? Review!**

**P.S: No flames please. If you don't like the book, don't give a bad review or read it at all. Just saying.**

**P.P.S: Here are the episodes that's coming up in order:**

**The Gorgon**

**The Minotaur**


	63. Underworld Takeover part 3

Underworld Takeover part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

"Uh, five... six... seven," Hercules was now counting the sheep in a cave, where Pain hid them. "Eight, nine, ten... uh. Alright, all present, and accounted for."

"That's it, Wonderboy!" Pain cried, "Happy reunion is over!"

"Time is up the essence!" Panic cried.

Hercules used a cane, and led them outside the cave, "Let's go!" The sheep were running out of the cave, and ran over the imps.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Panic held up his time out sign, "I don't think so."

"The stuff-balls stay here!" Pain cried.

"I'm responsible for these animals!" Hercules explained, "If they stay, I stay. If I go, they go."

"Fine!" Panic cried, "Whatever! They're your problem! Just move it!" Panic was pulling Hercules' cane; but Hercules yanked it back, and walked out of the cave. As he left, the imps looked over to see a fat sheep walking slowly.

Pain was growing impatient, "Yeah! Step lively, Pokie!" He began pushing the fat sheep out of the cave, "We're in a hurry!"

* * *

In the Underworld, Hecate gather all of Hades' minions: the Fates, Cerberus, a fury, and a monster named Menmon. He's this orange dragon-like monster, who wanted to please Hades a lot. Natalie didn't like him, because he's a kiss up.

Hecate was analyzing the minions, and Natalie was standing next Hecate, writing stuff down for Hecate. Cerberus was now growling at Hecate, maybe she reminded them of Hades; and they were paid by Natalie to mess with him. "SIT!" Hecate cried, but they didn't move, they kept on growling. "I SAID SIT!" Hecate cried again, but they didn't obey.

"Allow me," Natalie shoved the clipboard at Hecate, and got out three doggie biscuits. She lifted them high, and cried out, "Cerby, SIT!"

They immediately sat down. Natalie smiled at her satisfaction; so she rewarded them with biscuits, "Good dog." She tossed one biscuit to each head.

"Thank you," Hecate said, "And could you tell them to obey me?"

"Ooh. Sorry, Hecate, but they always obey me. I trained them that way. If I tell them to obey someone else, they'll get real confused."

"Well, Allie! Why don't you tell them to sit up straight!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, and turned to Cerberus, "Cerby, sit up straight!" Cerberus sat up, and their heads were leveled.

Hecate smiled, "Better. Now you all are probably wondering why I gathered you all together."

"WE KNOW!" Clotho shook Atropos' head, and her real eyeball came out. It tossed into Lachesis's hand, and bounced back in Clotho's eye. "We know all! You want to share your plan for Underworld domin-"

Clotho's mouth was covered by Hecate, and she said, "Let's not spoil it for everyone." She growled at Clotho, "OKAY!" Clotho's eyeball bounced out of her head to Hecate's hand. Hecate tossed it to Lachesis, who got the eyeball now. "Congratulations! You are all getting in on the underground floor of the NEW, IMPROVED UNDERWORLD!"

"Uh, Hecate," Natalie began, "There's something I don't get. Why in the world do you want this dump?! Why can't you be like Hades, and be after Olympus. I heard it's like heaven up there."

"I'm getting to that, Nally," Hecate said.

"It's Nattie."

"Whatever." Hecate flew up in the air, and continued, "Unlike some Lord of the Dead, I don't care a wit about Mount Olympus! My focus is on making this the best Underworld it can be! Our primary purpose increase new admissions! Let's start with... EVERYONE ON EARTH!" She made a wicked laugh so loud that it was getting on Natalie's nerves.

"Oh great, another annoying laugh," Natalie groaned. "Oy." Hecate was laughing loudly, until Natalie ruined the mood, "Hecate, I hate to break it to you, but... It's not going to work."

Hecate glared at Natalie, "WHAT?!"

"Look, you can't kill everyone on earth! It's not possible. Even if it is, somebody is bound to stop you there."

"What is with you, Mat?! You are not being supportive!"

Natalie chuckled, "Okay, first of all: it's Nattie! N-A-T-T-I-E! Nattie! Second: I said I was going to treat like I treat Hades. Being the best un-supporting henchwoman I can be."

"But you said your job is to be supportive!"

"Did I?"

Hecate began growling, and that made Natalie smirked a little.

* * *

In the Underworld, the imps, Hercules, and the sheep arrived. Panic was standing next to the sign that said: _In order to ride, you must be THIS tall... and DEAD!_ Panic checked his height; and when he saw that slightly pass the arrow, he sighed with relief.

"Hey Panic," Panic looked over at the river to see Charon rowing the boat, "Undead tails are wagging. You guys really blew it!"

Panic chuckled, "Ha! Real funny!" Panic whistled, and that's when Pain, the sheep, and Hercules, who was carrying a load of sheep, were walking down the steps.

"HEY!" Charon was trying to stop them, "WAIT A MINUTE!" It was too late, everyone jumped on the boat, and it was now crowded. "Hecate is not going to like this."

"Maybe you like to explain that to Hades, hm?" Panic asked.

"Yeah!" Pain was coughing up wool, that was in his mouth, "He should be back any minute."

Charon began to panic, "Wait now! I don't want any trouble! I just row the boat."

* * *

In Olympus, Hades looked like he was about to pass out. Most of his flame hair is gone except a little, and becoming weak. "Well, Sparta has gotta great new motto!" Ares and Athena were still having the same argument. Ares continued, "Come for the discipline! Stay for the cartridge!"

"Athens is the central of culture!" Athena argued back.

"Yackedy-yack," Hades mumbled, "Can we break for naptime? What do you think?"

"OH YEAH?!" Ares argued with Athena, "My warriors can beat up YOUR WARRIORS!"

"OH YEAH, PAL?!" Athena yelled back, "Well, Athens rules; and Sparta drools!"

"Oy, too much talk," Hades said as he laid his head on the table, "Nyah-nyah. And too LOUD! OY!"

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Natalie was in the throne room with Hecate and Hades' minions. She officially didn't like Hecate's idea of the Underworld improvement. She didn't even like Hecate at all.

"Psst," Natalie turned around to see Clotho, who got her eyeball back from Lachesis.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You might want to take a look at this," Clotho gave Natalie the eyeball; and she saw it glowing into a vision. Natalie saw Hercules, the imps, and some sheep rowing through the River Styx.

"Mandy?" Hecate called out for her.

Natalie immediately tossed the eyeball to Clotho, without Hecate looking. She walked towards Hecate, "What?"

"Your right about one thing, this place does look gloomy. These windows need some curtains. So, I need your opinion. Which color is the best? Purple or light blue?"

"Hm... Light blue."

Hecate smiled, "Purple it is!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Witch."

Hecate glared at Natalie, with a stern look on her face, "What?! Did you just say?!"

"You heard me. I said... WITCH! You are the Wicked Witch of the Night! What are you going to do?" Natalie realized that was a stupid question, she's dealing with a witch for crying out loud.

"That is totally impolite!" one wolf cried.

"Not polite at all," the other wolf agreed.

"Yes," Hecate smiled, "I like that. I like someone who is rude and evil!"

Natalie groaned again, Hecate reminded Natalie of Hades. He always took insults as compliments; Hecate was definitely a copy-cat of Hades. But the only difference was that Hades didn't like it when Natalie used that smart mouth of hers, when she's being unsupportive.

* * *

Charon was rowing the boat; Hercules was annoyed by the imps, when they were pushing and shoving the sheep to get more room. "Back off, pal! You're crowding me!" Pain cried as he pushed a sheep off his head.

Suddenly, the boat bumped into a rock, and the boat was rocking back and forth. Pokie, the fat sheep, fell on top of Panic. "Out of my face, Pokie!" Panic accidentally pushed Pokie out of the boat, and into the river.

BAAAH! Pokie cried while treading water.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hercules cried as he stood up, "Hang on, Big fella!" Hercules jumped into the river to rescue Pokie.

"Guess he's taking a sheep dip," Pain said.

"OH LEAVE HIM!" Panic cried to Hercules, "You're here to help us, not the stupid sheep!"

Hercules was swimming to Pokie, who was grabbed by a couple of souls. Hercules managed to hit the souls, and grabbed Pokie, "It's okay! I gotcha!" He was swimming him and Pokie back to the river boat. He lifted Pokie up to the imps, "Grab him!"

The imps were disgusted from the sheep's smell, so they were holding their noses and cried out, "EW!"

"Hey, these sheep are OUR responsibility, remember?"

The imps paused for a moment, then pulled Pokie in.

When Hercules was about to pull himself him, he saw something green swimming in the water. His eyes grew wide in fear, and began to panic. The thing came up from the water, and it was none other than a sea serpent. Instead of climbing back in the boat, Hercules started swimming far away from the creature. It came straight at Hercules, and attempted to eat him.

Big waves came in, and everyone was holding on to the boat. Panic looked over, and saw Pokie giving him a goofy look. He frowned, "What are _you _looking at, Pokie?!" Pokie licked Panic's face. "HEY!" Panic was about to push him away, but as soon as he touched Pokie's wool, he smiled. "Ooh, soft."

Meanwhile, Hercules was holding on to the serpent's tongue, and punched it in the mouth. Hercules let go of the tongue, and started falling back in the boat, "AAHH!" Luckily, the sheep were there, because the landing was soft. Pain was underneath the sheep, and was in pain because of the weight.

* * *

Five minutes after that, Charon finally took Hercules, the sheep, and the imps to their destination. "Remember, I just row the boat," Charon said as he rowed away. They all began to walk up the steps. Hercules was leading, while the sheep and the imps followed. Poki, unfortunately, was slowing down.

"Hurry, Poki, you can do it!" Panic said from behind, giving Poki encouragement. Pokie began leaping up the steps, Panic's encouragement really helped him.

Pain stood there, glaring at Panic being suspicious. "You and that sweater-shedder are becoming awfully chummy."

Panic stood there smiling sheepishly.

A few minutes later, everyone finally made it up the steps. "If anything happens to those sheep, while I'm gone, the deal is off!" Hercules said.

"Trust us," Panic reassured Hercules.

Hercules walked away from them, and headed to the door. He used his super strength to lift up the door, and walked right in.

Once Hercules entered, he was tackled by Hecate's wolves. Hecate appeared, and laughed wickedly, "Welcome to the Underworld."

"Under new management," the wolves added.

Hercules was glaring at Hecate, angrily; while Hecate was smirking down at him, "I'll be happy to bring you in... permanently."

"HERCULES!" Hercules looked over, and saw Natalie standing behind Hecate.

His eyes grew wide in shock, "NATTIE?!"


	64. Underworld Takeover part 4

Underworld Takeover part 4

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

BAAHH!

All the sheep were making noises, and the imps were trying to keep them quiet. Panic was counting, "Five, six, seven, eight, nine... OH! Someone's missing!"

The imps looked at each other, and cried out, "POKIE!" They looked over, and saw Pokie out of there hiding place, sleeping.

"Oh, Pokie's asleep," Panic whispered.

"Wake up, wooly," Pain tried to wake Pokie up.

"Rise and shine, sheepy-head," Panic said. But Pokie just made noises then dozed off. "Oh, we gotta bring him in!"

"Not me, brother!" Pain cried.

Panic groaned, and stepped out of the hiding place to pull Pokie; but Pokie was too heavy. "Come on! Get up!" He tried pulling Pokie's head, then push him, but it nothing worked.

Pain was watching Panic failing to bring the sheep back in the hiding place. He sighed, "Oh! Alright!" Pain walked out of his hiding place, and helped Panic. But as Pain lifted the sheep up from the front, and Panic pushed the back; Pokie fell on top of Pain.

* * *

The wolves finally released Hercules, and started flying in the air. Hercules was shocked to see Natalie in the Underworld again. _Nattie did get captured! So the imps weren't lying! _Hercules thought, and narrowed his eyes at Hecate. _Now Hecate has gone too far! _

Hercules got his hero pose ready, and faced Hecate with a serious look, "Hecate! I must ask that you vacate the Underworld, release Nattie from hostage, and return the haunting regions of night!"

"Such a polite- Wait! Did you just say hostage?" Hecate raised a brow.

"Yes! You are holding my friend, Nattie, hostage! You kidnapped her! I demand that you release her immediately."

Hecate chuckled, "My dear boy, your friend, Allie works for me now." Hecate explained as she was sitting on Hades' chair.

Hercules raised a brow, "Allie? Who's Allie?"

"It's Nattie!" Natalie corrected Hecate.

Hecate shrugged, "Whatever."

"You're lying! You've captured Nattie!" Hercules pointed at Hecate accusingly.

"No, I didn't. I maybe a lot of things, but kidnapping is not one of them."

Hercules turned to Natalie, "Nattie, she's lying right?"

Natalie sighed, and stepped in front of Hercules trying to look sympathy as possible, "I'm sorry, Herc."

Hercules blinked in shock, and was shaking his head rapidly. He said at first quietly, "No. No. No! NO! You're kidding right?! You can't be working for Hecate! Tell me you're lying!"

Natalie looked at Hercules, who looked like he was about to cry. He felt betrayed, and Natalie didn't blame him for it. "Herc... I can't say it. It's true."

"But Nattie, why?" Hercules asked quietly.

"I have my reasons, Herc. Nothing personal. You may be mad at me now, but I hope that someday we can still be friends."

"But Natte- I- I thought- How- How could you?" Hercules asked trying to hold back the tears. Seeing that made Natalie feel horrible.

Hecate looked like she was about to cry, "This is so... sad! This is just like those drama shows I watch on TV." She then looked annoyed, "Get rid of him."

"Thanks so much for coming," one wolf said.

"Bye now!" The other said as they both were chasing after Hercules. He jumped off a platform, and was holding to the edge of the cliff for dear life.

Natalie glared at Hecate, and said, "See? I told ya! I told ya someone is going to stop you, but did you listen to me? NO!"

Hecate looked at Natalie angrily, "Oh, shut it! If you would've been supportive to began with none of this wouldn't happened!"

Natalie furrowed her brows with confusion, "That makes ZERO sense! It would've happen anyway!"

Hecate gave out her friendly smile with her sarcastic tone, "Keep talking, and there will be consequences, Mattie."

Natalie growled, "NOT MATTIE! NATTIE! Hades may not say my job right, but at least he got my name right!"

Hecate then became angry, "Never! EVER! EVER compare me with Hades EVER AGAIN!"

"Why not? You're a copy-cat version of him."

Hecate began growling with frustration.

Natalie smirked, "Wow! Did I bust a nerve, Hecate?"

"SHUT UP!" Hecate snapped.

"What?! What's the matter Hecate? You can't handle me? GOOD!"

* * *

In Olympus...

Zeus began to grow uncomfortable, as Hades was being something he never had been before... being nice! "You are so... SPECIAL TO ME!" Hades gave Zeus a hug, "I love you like a brother, you big lug!"

"Uh..." Zeus slightly push Hades away, and said nicely, "We are brothers. Hades, are you feeling alright?"

"I-I feel different. I do." Hades turned around, and cried out, "PO-PO!" Poseidon was getting weird out too. "Oh, I love you like a brother, ya big, slimy fish!" Hades hugged Poseidon too.

"You know, is it just me or is the H-Man getting mellower by a minute?" Hermes asked.

Hades turned and was about to hug Athena and Ares; but they hugged themselves, because they were crept out by Hades' sweetness.

* * *

Back in the Underworld...

"Uh... Pain?" Panic looked at Pokie; and he was now panicking, because something was about to happen to Pokie. "I-I don't think Pokie is a... a he."

"HE'S NOT?!" Pain cried in shock.

"No! Pokie is um... Going to be a MOMMY!"

"When?!"

"RIGHT NOW!" Panic and Pain were now panicking. They were pacing, screaming, and still panicking. "What do we do?! What do we do?!" Panic cried.

"I know NOTHING about birthing and no baby sheep!"

Panic was facing Pokie, who was lying still and in pain. "Breath in! Breath out! Breath out! Focus!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercules was holding on to the cliff, but the wolves were trying to get him to release his grip. Suddenly, The wolves heard some screaming from the imps.

"Oh! Better go check that out!" One wolf said as he was flying to the imps.

"Dig in!" The other wolf said while staring down at Hercules, "I'll handle Mr. Manners here."

"Hey, dog-breath!" the wolf turned around; and suddenly, the wolf was pushed into the cliff. Hercules looked up to see Natalie holding her hand out for his. "Come on!" Natalie cried in frustration. Hercules reached his hand out for hers, and pulled himself up. Natalie looked at him with concern and asked, "Are you okay?"

Hercules stood up, and looked at Natalie while panting, "Thanks." He then frowned, "Why would you do this?"

Before Natalie could answer. "Uh, excuse me?" Natalie and Hercules looked over to see the same wolf again flying. "You do realize I can fly, right?"

Natalie paused and ran away from Hercules, "Sorry, Herc, you're on your own!"

"Nat?!" Hercules looked over, and saw the wolf flying towards him with his mouth wide open, showing his big, sharp teeth.

* * *

The imps were helping Pokie give birth, like they had a choice. That's when other wolf showed up with a surprised look on the wolf's face, "Whoa! What is this? Some kind of offering to Hecate?" The wolf came charging towards the sheep, attempted to attack Pokie with Pain standing in his way. Pain looked at the wolf, and began screaming.

As the wolf was showing off his teeth, and was about to attack; a voice cried out, "Get your FILTHY PAWS OFF HER!" They look over to see Panic with a stick, making a few Kung-Fu moves. The Brave Panic ran towards the wolf, and started beating him with the stick.

"OW! OH- HEY!" The wolf cried, "Watch the fur!"

While the Brave Panic was beating up the wolf, Panic was helping Pokie give birth, "Come on, Pokie! You can do it! PUSH! PUSH!" Pain was breathing with Pokie, "Cleansing breaths!"

"This one is for Pokie!" The wolf looked over, and Panic hit him again; he was flying to the wall, and was knocked unconscious. Panic smiled at the wolf's defeat, and rushed towards Pain and Pokie to see Pain holding the new addition to the sheep family, Baby Pokie.

Pain began crying, "It's so... BEAUTIFUL!"

"Aww!" Panic said as he was looking at the cute, baby sheep smiling. "Like mother, like baby." Pain put the baby sheep down, and it was walk towards it's mother. Pokie was crying with joy to see her baby.

The mood was ruined when they heard someone clearing his throat. The imps looked over, and saw Hades looking bald and gloomy. "Hades?!" Panic cried nervously. They immediately stepped in front of the sheep, so Hades wouldn't see. "Welcome back!" Panic greeted Hades.

"Your flameless-ness," Pain added.

"Eh, don't mind me, boys," Hades said as he was passing by them, "I can see you're busy."

"Um... Hecate is in your throne room, boss," Panic said, "She's sort of... um... took over the Underworld."

"We told her you would be flamed up!" Pain added.

"No. No. No. No," Hades shrugged, "Dominating a realm is a young god's game." Hades went to the door, and it lifted up by itself. Hades glared at the imps and said, "Boys, retire my number." Hades stepped inside, and the door closed behind him.

* * *

In the throne room, the wolf came charging at Hercules; but Hercules jumped up to grab a sharp stick on the ceiling. The wolf ran into the wall, and just like the other wolf, he was knocked unconscious. Hercules broke the sharp stick from the ceiling, and used it to break the crystal; but only person was standing in his way, Hecate.

Hecate chuckled as she was flying towards Hercules, and took the stick from him, "Get real! Do you really think you could toss a few pebbles and go on home?" The crystal began to form arms and legs, turning into a crystal monster. "THINK AGAIN, JUNIOR! This is MY Underworld, and WELCOME TO IT!"

The crystal grabbed Hercules, and began shaking him around. Hecate was standing beside the doorway watching the action. That's when Hades joined the party, "Hey good luck. Hey, I tried to waste the kid, but he's like a ROAST! He keeps coming back, oy." He looked over, and saw the crystal monster, "Hey, flaming crystal. Nice."

Hecate smiled and asked, "Hades, whatever is the matter? Is your... LIGHT OUT?!" She chuckled wickedly.

"Yeah, you know. I am feeling a bit... schuave. Yeah, you know I don't like to complain."

"We got a situation here, old timer. It's called the NEW UNDERWORLD ORDER! DEAL WITH IT!" Suddenly, water came splashing at Hecate's head. She was soak and wet; she turned around to see Natalie smirking at her while holding a bucket, "What?! Was THAT supposed to do?!"

"You're not melting." Natalie shrugged, "Huh, I guess it's only used for T_he Wizard of Oz_." She looked at soak Hecate, and said, "Check it out, Witch. The devil is back, and now your show is about to be canceled."

"ALRIGHT, MAT! This is it! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!" Hecate was staring down at her.

"Hecate, it's Nat not Mat," Hades corrected her.

"SEE?!" Natalie cried, "This guy maybe out, but at least he says my name right!"

Hades shrugged, "Whatever."

Hecate didn't pay attention to Hades, while she was staring down at Natalie. "You listen to me! I'm in charge now! AND You are FIRED!"

"You can't fire me! You want to know why?"

"WHY?!"

"Because I QUIT!" Natalie threw the bucket at her, and it hit Hecate's head.

"THAT'S IT!" Hecate threw the bucket against the wall, and shoved Natalie.

Natalie fell backwards, and landed on the cold, stone floor. She looked at Hecate, who was smirking down at her. "Oh! Bring it, Witch!" Natalie stood up, and shoved Hecate back.

"Let's go!" Hecate shoved Natalie.

"It's on!" Natalie shoved Hecate.

"I'm ready!" Hecate flew up in the air.

"ME TOO!" Natalie drew her fingers, telling Hecate to come closer.

"You better be, Mandy!" Hecate was coming straight at Natalie.

"For the last time... MY NAME IS NATTIE!" When Hecate was closer, Natalie grabbed her hair, and yanked it towards her. Natalie was on top of Hecate's back, and was beating the crap out of her.

"GET OFF!" Hecate cried.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Meanwhile the crystal monster pressed Hercules against the wall with one hand; and Hercules hit the wall with his demi-god strength. A bunch of sharp sticks from the ceiling was falling, and Hercules jumped out of the way, before it smashed the crystal in half. The flame that was held captive inside was free, and it was headed towards gloomy Hades.

While Natalie grabbed Hecate around her throat, Hecate elbowed Natalie in the face, that made Natalie let go to cover her eye. "Man, not again!" Natalie cried in pain.

"That will teach you!" Hecate cried. They both saw the flames going through in between them. Their eyes followed the flames, and it lighted up Hades. Natalie smirked and mumbled, "He's back." Hecate was smiling nervously.

Hades was lighted up, and cried out, "BADA-BING! BADA-BOOM!" He took a bow, "Ladies, gentlemen-" He turned to stare down at Hecate with orange flames, "Third rate percenters to the throne. HADES is back in the building!"

Natalie knew Hades would be doing a lot of flaming, she grabbed Hercules, and took him to safety, "We gotta go, Wonderboy!"

"Okay! See ya, Hades! Your welcome!" Hercules cried to Hades as he and Natalie left the throne room.

Hades turned back to Hecate with a smirk, "You were saying?"

Hecate shrugged, "Hey, if you were in my position, you'll try the same thing."

Hades chuckled, "And if you were in MY POSITION!" He burst into flames, punishing Hecate. After he flamed the whole throne room and Hecate, he mumbled, "Wow, I feel better."

* * *

The imps, the sheep, Natalie, and Hercules made it back to the edge of the River Styx. The imps looked at Natalie, who had a new shiner on her left eye, and Panic asked, "Nattie, are you okay?"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah. Don't sweat it. I'm fine... except my eye."

Hercules turned Natalie to face him, "Nattie, I don't understand. What changed your mind about working for Hecate?"

"WHAT?!" The imps cried.

"You were working for Hecate?!" Pain cried in shock.

"NO!" Natalie cried.

"You weren't working for Hecate?" Panic asked.

"NO! Herc, nothing changed my mind. I set the whole thing up, when Hecate took over."

"What?" Hercules was officially confused. "I still don't understand. If you weren't captured, how did you know about Hecate?"

The imps were looking at her to see what kind of lie, she's going to pull. Natalie turned away from him, and answered, "I was walking, until I heard a conversation from the imps about Hecate. I went to the Underworld; helped Hades and the imps get the Underworld back by gaining Hecate's trust. I wanted to know how she was taking over, then stab her in the back; but I didn't know they were going to ask you for help."

Panic leaned over to Pain and whispered, "She is a good liar."

Pain nodded agreeing.

"But why would you want to help Hades?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah! Why would you?" Panic asked. "Do you _care_ about him?"

Natalie scoffed, "Hell no!"

"Then why?" Hercules asked sternly.

"Because I prefer the devil I know then the one I don't."

Hercules' face soften a little, "Gee, Nat. I-I had no idea."

"Oh my gosh." Natalie glared at him in shock, "You actually thought I was going to let Hecate kill you. HOW DARE YOU!"

"Nat, I'm sorry! I-It's just that you looked... convincing."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that was part of my plan. Herc, we have been friends for a long time. I would never do anything to hurt you." Natalie turned away from him, and bit her lower lip.

Hercules smiled, "Really?"

"YES! Don't you believe me?"

"I do, Nat. I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't be bad. But you had me believe you were for a second."

"I'm sorry too, Herc." Natalie walked over to Hercules, and hugged him. "Really, really sorry." The imps were feeling slightly awkward and scared. They were hoping that Hades didn't see it, other wise things would be bad. Natalie tried to release Hercules, but his grip was so tight, "Uh... Herc?"

"Hm?" Hercules smiled at himself, because he was enjoying this moment.

"You can let go now."

"Oh!" Hercules released her, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "S-Sorry about that."

"It's fine... Well, I guess we should go on our separate ways."

"Um... yeah. I guess. D-Do you want me to-"

"Herc, I can handle it. You worry about yourself. I know how to get home it's not that far."

"Really? How close?"

"Closer than you think, Herc."

"All aboard!" Everyone looked over to see Charon rowing towards them.

Hercules didn't pay attention to the boat, he was a little worried about Natalie. "I don't think-"

"Herc, please! I can handle it. I take self defense! I'll be fine."

Hercules didn't want Natalie to be mad, so he decided to let the argument go. "Alright. If you need anything-"

"Herc! I'm fine."

"Alright. So, um... I-I'll see ya at school," Hercules walked in the boat with the sheep. He looked over to see Natalie not getting on the boat with him. "Aren't you coming?" Hercules held out his hand for Natalie's. If she refuse the ride, it might get Hercules suspicious, so she took his hand.

"Yeah." She smiled. Everyone climbed aboard, and rowing back to the entrance of the Underworld. Natalie was thinking to herself, _Academy award winning performance goes to me!_

* * *

Hercules and the sheep managed to get back to Amphytryon's house, before he got home. Amphytryon was impressed to see Hercules managing to take care of the sheep with no problem at all. He was looking at Pokie and her baby sheep, "Congratulations, son. Mother and child both look fine; and my ankle's healed up just in time for our vacation."

"Vacation?!" Hercules cried, while shaking his head, "Oh no! I've had enough sheep to last-"

"No worries, son," Amphytryon reassured him, "I've made other arrangements." He pointed at the new sheep-sitters. The sitters were none other than the imps; they were wearing shepherd hats and canes. All the sheep took a liking to the imps.

"Hi everybody," Pain greeted the sheep.

"We've got such an exciting weekend planned!" Panic cried with excitement.

**A/N: That's the conclusion of this episode. I want to thank the people who reviewed and did the poll. I can't wait to do the next episode, this one is the most requested episode I received after the Arabian Nights episode... **

**The Gorgon!**


	65. The Gorgon part 1

Episode 11: The Gorgon

**Disclaimer: **read chapter... you get the idea!

**A/N: **I know I said that I'll make the aftermath in the next chapter, but it was too short. So I posted the ending scene of Hercules and the sheep on the previous chapter. If you want to see the short ending, before reading this episode go right ahead. I must warn you, it's very short. Okay, I'll shut up now, and here's the episode...

* * *

Two weeks after the Hecate incident, Natalie was free from punishment. After she helped Hercules get rid of Hecate, Hades was forced to unground Natalie. She demanded that he should unground her. At first he said no, but Natalie told him, _'A wise god once said, if I help you, you help me.'_

Hades asked her, _'Who's the yutz that told ya that?'_

_'You're the yutz!" _That ticked Hades off so much. He always kept his word, so now Natalie was officially ungrounded, when she only had a week left.

Today, after school, Hercules, Icarus, and Natalie were flying together. Natalie and Hercules were riding Pegasus, while Icarus was flying with his wax wings. As they were flying, they saw Apollo riding his sun chariot across the sky.

"Hello Sunshine!" Icarus cried as he flying closer to the sun.

"Icarus, you're TOO CLOSE!" Hercules cried, "PULL BACK!"

"STAY AWAY, YOU IDIOT!" Natalie snapped.

"Negatory!" Icarus refused. "Must maintain intercept coarse with flame!"

"He's crazy!" Natalie cried to Hercules, "He is going to fry his brain... AGAIN!"

"Icarus, fly away!" Hercules tried to warn Icarus, but Icarus wasn't paying attention.

Icarus was flying too close to the sun, and his wax wings were starting to melt or fall off his wings; until Icarus couldn't fly anymore. Icarus looked down and mumbled, "Uh-oh... I did it again." He was now falling, "AAAHHH! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'm going DOWN! OH MAN!"

"Hercules, look!" Natalie pointed at Icarus, who was falling to his death.

"Let's move, Pegasus! DIVE!" Hercules cried, as Pegasus was diving through the clouds.

Luckily, Icarus fell into the river instead of the ground. He was floating, and took off his featherless wings, "Well, we can rule out the pilot air, that was clearly the result of equipment failure." Icarus was floating backwards, and was calm.

While he was relaxing, a bird land on a log, and made noises. Icarus looked at the bird, that was flying away; as he was watching the bird fly away, he also saw a cliff. Icarus was now panicking. He was trying to swim away from the waterfall, but the river was too strong.

Hercules and Natalie arrived just in time. "HOLD ON!" Natalie cried.

"Thanks, Nat!" Icarus cried, "NEVER WOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT! HELP!"

Hercules grabbed Pegasus's tail, and jumped off him while holding on. He reached his hand, and grabbed Icarus's shirt with his free hand, "GOTCHA!" Hercules tossed Icarus in the air, and Icarus landed on Pegasus back behind Natalie.

"Welcome aboard," Natalie greeted Icarus. Hercules accidentally tripped over a small rock, and let Pegasus' tail slipped his fingers. Pegasus stopped, and turned for Hercules, who was struggling to swim away from the falls. Natalie reached her hand out for Hercules, as he was approaching the falls, "Give me your hand!"

"Come on, buddy! Grab Nat's hand!" Icarus cried.

Hercules reached his hand out for Natalie, but their fingers barely met. Hercules floated pass them, and fell into the waterfall. "HERCULES!" Natalie and Icarus cried in fear.

"Move Pegasus!" Natalie cried. Pegasus did just that.

Meanwhile, Hercules was into shore, unconscious. Somebody saw him floating, so he pulled him out of the water. He laid Hercules' head on his lap, and began stroking Hercules' head. Hercules was coughing out water, but was still asleep.

Then a leopard was watching the figure and Hercules, as he was about to catch them as it's prey. He leaped up, and began roaring.

ROAR!

The figure turned and gasped as he saw the leopard. It suddenly turned to stone, and crashed into a rock. The figure chuckled nervously, "Oops... sorry." The figure turned out to be a girl. She was wearing a dark purple dress; had reptilian, green skin; orange, snake eyes; and snakes for hair. Her name's Medusa, and she's a gorgon. Medusa continued to stroke Hercules' head, until somebody ruined the moment.

"HERC!"

"Uh-oh!" Medusa ran, and hid behind the trees just when Pegasus, Icarus, and Natalie showed up.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Icarus cried.

"Guys, he's over there!" Natalie rushed to Hercules, lifted his head up, and laid it on his lap for support.

"Herc, buddy, are you alright?!" Icarus asked, but Hercules was still out of it. Pegasus licked Hercules' face, and that made Hercules' opened his eyes. He saw Natalie above him; heard the Muses singing and the birds chirping; and saw Natalie smiling, and asked, "Hercules, are you okay?"

Hercules let out a small grin, and said, "I am now."

"HERC!" Natalie cried as he gave him a small pat on the cheek; and that made Hercules become fully awake.

"W-What?! Oh! Um- I mean I'm fine!" Hercules said. Icarus and Natalie helped Hercules up on his feet. "Thanks for pulling me out of the river, guys."

Icarus dropped Hercules and said, "Oh, no thanks necessary!"

"Herc, what are you talking about?" Natalie asked, "We didn't pull you to shore."

"Really?" Hercules asked, "Then who did?"

"Maybe it was that guy over there," Icarus pointed at a guy, who looked like a soldier. "Ya-hoo! Mister! Thanks for helping my friend here. He-" Icarus looked at the guy, and realized that the soldier was a statue. Icarus began to panic. "OH NO!"

Natalie gasped as she saw the statue, then became more panic as she, the boys, and Pegasus saw more statues. "What is this place?" Hercules asked as he looked at the statues.

"Get on the horse NOW!" Icarus ordered Hercules.

Natalie immediately shut her eyes, because she knew that a gorgon was in the area. She felt Pegasus behind her, and hopped on his back. Icarus did the same, and Hercules was right behind him, "Right." As soon as Hercules hopped on, Pegasus flew away from the island, and headed straight back to Athens.

* * *

At Phil's place, Hercules was there for training, and was explaining what happened at the island. Phil was looking for new equipment at his closet of bronze, while Hercules was explaining, "It was so weird, Phil. There were dozen of statues."

Phil frowned and mumbled, "Statues. I knew it!" He got out a silver shield, and a sword, "Alright, here ya go, kid." He tossed the equipment to Hercules.

"What's this for?" Hercules asked.

"GORGONS, kid! You were in the gorgon lair! Starting tomorrow, we are shifting your training to gorgon intensive program."

"W-What do I do with this?" Hercules asked gesturing his shield.

"Kid, you can't look a gorgon in the eye. They'll turn ya to stone!"

Hercules gasped with fear and shock.

"So use the other side," Phil flipped the shield around, and Hercules saw his reflection, "It's like a mirror."

Hercules noticed small words at the bottom. It said, '_Monsters are closer than they appear'._

"Words to live by, kid."

* * *

In Gorgon Island, Medusa was feeling lonely, so she was talking to her statues. She first talked to a soldier statue, "Hey, what's the matter, Mister Stone. People take ya for granite."

She chuckled at her own joke, and moved on to a different statue. "How about a little sun?" She was dragging the statue away from the shade, "You feel heavier. I think it is your sedimentary lifestyle." Medusa paused for a moment, "Hey, come on, folks. I don't sing or dance this is my best material."

Medusa looked, and noticed something on the ground, "Hm, what's this?" She picked up an object, that turned out to be Hercules' Student ID. "Hercules..." She sighed, "What I would give for a friend, who isn't a rock head." She knocked on a statue's head. "I would do anything to change the way I look."

The snakes from her hair tied themselves up in a bun. Medusa chuckled, "Nice try." She then screamed, "Hey, if there are any gods, who are listening out there, I'M READY TO DEAL!"

Suddenly, a god appeared in a black of smoke. It was none other than Hades, "Hey, how ya doing? Hades, Lord of the Dead." He extended his hand for a handshake.

A second later, pink hearts appeared, and a theme song was played, _Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite... The Goddess of Love._ Aphrodite was floating, and made her greeting, "Greetings mortal, I am Aphro-" She paused when she noticed somebody behind, and that someone was Hades. Aphrodite wasn't happy about seeing her, "Oh no! Oh no! What are you doing here?! No! No! No! This is MY beseechment!"

Hades smirked when he saw Aphrodite, so he started putting on the charm, "Aphrodite, babe, looking good. Love the song by the way."

"Mm-hm, save it!" Aphrodite snapped, "Look, this is really MY territory, alright? It's clearly a self-esteem issue."

"Oy, issue. Oy, listen, babe. May I call ya babe? Last thing I want to do is step on _your_ territory. The desperation is my bag, okay? It's my issue."

"Not really," Aphrodite disagreed, "Sticking your nose, where it don't belong is your bag!"

"Uh excuse me?" Medusa interrupted. The two bickering gods looked at Medusa. "I don't care who really does the job, as long as someone makes me look good."

"Medusa, you want real friends, right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes! Not a mineral!" Medusa gestured the statues.

"Mm-hm, well, real friends would like you for who you are. Not what you look like."

"OH PLEASE!" Hades snapped, "In storybook land, maybe. Look, all you need is to lose this GORGON accoutrement, and become human."

Medusa smiled and asked, 'You can do that?"

"Yes! This is what I do!" Hades smirked, "Medusa, babe, here's my offer: your work for me at night, you know?" He made an orb that had Medusa's picture, "Using your gorgon terror- bugga, bugga, bugga- And by day, I'll make you HUMAN!" He changed the orb of Medusa in gorgon form to a human. "You can frolic, play, schmooze, gossip- whatever! Talk issues with all your human friends. It will be great!"

Aphrodite pulled her aside, and whispered, "Okay, you do know he's the Lord of the Dead, right?"

"He's coming up with the goods, and what are you offering?" Medusa asked.

"Well, Hephaestus made these for me to wear at the beach, but they'll absolutely work for you." Aphrodite got out a heart-shaped, pink sunglasses. "You can look at people, and they won't turned to stone." She put the glasses on Medusa, and held out a mirror, "Keeps harmful gorgon magic in; harmful human rays out."

"And?"

"And... I don't know- I-"

Medusa took off the glasses, and said sarcastically, "You're really wowing me."

"So..." Hades began as he got out a contract, "Do we have a thing here or what?"

"Medusa, if you live a lie, you'll never know that your friendships are true," Aphrodite warned Medusa.

"Will ya STOP?! You're killing me!" Hades chuckled, "Here, just for fun, let's stick with the plot if you will. I'll sweeten the deal." He zapped the contract while mocking, "If she finds one true friend, who likes her for who she is, then- Hey! BOOM!- I'll make her human... FOREVER!" He showed Medusa a bold print that said, _Human forever! _"What do ya say?" He held out a pen.

Medusa smiled, "What do I say?! Between the stupid glasses, and the full on make-over. THIS!" She grabbed the pen from Hades, and signed the contract.

Hades smirked, and made the contract and pen disappeared, "Bibbity, bobbity... BOOM!" He zapped Medusa, and she began transforming into a human.

Her skin turned fair tan; her eyes changed from snake eyes to dark brown; and her snake hair disappeared into dark brown, human hair. After the transformation, she was coughing up the smoke, and was satisfied with her appearance, "Man! I should've beseech ya, YEARS AGO!"

"Go on! Get outta here, ya crazy thing; but remember, you're mine at sunset."

Medusa waved at them, and cried out, "Later!" And for that, She left the island.

Aphrodite was unsatisfied with the whole thing. She narrowed her eyes at Hades, and said, "Wow, you do nothing, but prey on the weak and disadvantaged!"

Hades shrugged, "It pays the bills, huh?"

**A/N:** So how was that? How do you think Natalie would react with Medusa? Hades' deal with Medusa reminded me of Ursula's deal with Ariel from _The Little Mermaid. _Anyway please review, and tell me what you think. Don't forget about my poll. 50 or more did the poll, but I'm going to tell ya about it. Not until the end. I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or following this story. This book is reaching the 500 review mark. This story is by far the most reviewed book, I have written. Thank you!


	66. The Gorgon part 2

Gorgon part 2

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

In Prometheus Academy, the gang arrived at school before the bell rang. They finished a few classes, and they were getting ready for lunch. Natalie and Icarus were waiting for Hercules and Cassandra in the cafeteria. Meanwhile, a new student arrived for her first day, and it was none other than Medusa. When the boys saw her, they were giving her a second glance and started whistling at her. Medusa giggled with amusement.

Without looking, she accidentally ran into someone, and he was Hercules. "Oh, excuse me," Medusa said.

"Uh..." Hercules looked at her and smiled, "T-That's okay."

Medusa looked at him, and recognized him immediately, "Hey, it's you!"

Hercules was confused, "Uh... have we met?"

"Oh!" She chuckled nervously, "No, of course not! I mean I-I'm new here. How could we possibly have met? But I-I did find this." Medusa got out Hercules' student ID from her toga, "I think it's yours. Hercules, is it?" She handed the ID to him.

Hercules smiled as he looked at his ID, "Oh, I've been looking all over for this. Where did you find this?"

"Oh, it was just... laying around." Medusa smiled at Hercules, and he smiled back.

"Hercules!" Medusa and Hercules turned around to see Natalie walking towards them, "Icarus and I were-" Natalie paused when she saw Medusa standing with Hercules. "Oh... hi," Natalie gave out a half smile, while looking confused.

"Oh, Nattie," Hercules waved, "Hey. Um, Nattie, this is... um..." Hercules looked at Medusa and asked, "What's your name?"

"Medusa. My name is Medusa," Medusa answered with smile.

"Yeah, and she's new."

Natalie furrowed her brows, "Medusa?"

Medusa nodded, "Yes..." Her face changed into concern, "Is there something wrong with that name?"

"No! No. Nothing is wrong with it." Natalie was trying to act nothing was wrong, but something about Medusa made Natalie become suspicious. Natalie was asking herself, _Medusa?! I know I heard that name from somewhere. But where?!_

Hercules continued the introduction, "And Medusa, this is Natalie, one of my closest friends."

"But people normally call me Nattie," Natalie added.

"Nice to meet you, Nattie." Medusa smiled at Hercules, and asked, "So Hercules, do you have time to show a new girl around?"

"Well, you just saved me ten drachmas for a lost ID fine so, how could I say no." Hercules turned to Natalie and asked, "Nattie, do you want to-"

"Oh no," Natalie said while shaking her head. "I'm supposed to um... study for a history quiz," She lied. "I'm sure you can handle it, right?"

Hercules nodded, "Yeah." He turned to Medusa and held out his hand for her, "Shall we?"

Medusa smiled, and took, "Great." She turned to Natalie and waved, "It was very nice to meet you, Nattie."

Natalie smiled and waved, "Same here." As soon as they walked away from Natalie, she immediately changed her tune from being friendly to something opposite. "Medusa? I know I heard that name before..." She groaned in frustration, "If I only knew."

* * *

Right after school, Icarus, Natalie, Cassandra, Hercules, and Medusa were all sitting together at the Agora table. Natalie wasn't saying a word, unless someone talked to her, then she would put on her friendly charm.

She did nothing, but thought about Medusa all day. There's something about Medusa, she didn't like. She didn't know what it was, but knew there's something odd about Medusa. Natalie was still thinking about Medusa's name; she knew she heard it from somewhere. Was it from a story? Was it from a movie? Natalie wasn't sure.

"Okay," Medusa began, "I know I'm new and all, but that Adonis-guy-" Medusa and the others looked at Adonis, who was getting pampered, "-Could he stand to get over himself a little?" They also saw Helen walking , "And his girlfriend, Helen, who can be happy all the time?"

Cassandra smiled and complimented Medusa, "I like this girl. Don't ya, Nat?" Cassandra asked Natalie.

"Oh!" Natalie put on the friendly charm, "Yeah. She's nice." She looked at Hercuels, and noticed he didn't stop staring at Medusa. She could tell the he liked Medusa, and she's not sure if she's okay with it.

"So you're really impressed with the school?" Hercules asked Medusa.

"Mm." Medusa mumbled while taking a sip from her drink. Hercules couldn't tell if that was a yes or no.

"Um, Medusa," Hercules began nervously, "I was just uh... uh, I was just wondering- I-I mean if you're not busy or anything-"

"SO!" Icarus interrupted, "Medusa, is there anyone... special in your life, cause- uh- my boy, Herc here is-" Cassandra stomped on his foot, and Natalie kicked him in the shin. Icarus winced in pain, while Medusa giggled.

"Not yet," Medusa answered, "But I'm hoping." She twirled the curl of her hair, and was smiling at Hercules.

Seeing her doing that made Natalie getting ticked. Natalie wasn't sure why, but there's something inside telling her that she shouldn't trust Medusa. "I'll be right back," Natalie got out of her seat.

"W-Where are you going?" Hercules asked.

"To the bathroom!" Natalie snapped, that made Hercules flinched. She immediately cleared her throat, and said sweetly, "But I'll be quick."

"Um... okay then." Natalie left the table, and headed straight to the ladies room. Hercules looked at Medusa, and asked nervously, "Well, uh-I-I was wondering if uh-"

Icarus stepped in between Hercules and Medusa, and cried out happily, "WOW! Would you two kids look at that sunset? Mm?"

Medusa smiled at first, "Sunset?" She was thinking about what happened in sunset, _What happens at sunset? _She mentally slapped herself in the face, _Hades?! The deal! I'm going to be a gorgon any minute now! Oh no! I almost forgot!_

"Wow," Hercules was smiling at the amazing sunset, "When Apollo's on, he's on."

Medusa smiled nervously, then looked at her hand when she saw one of her snakes popped out of her head. She immediately panicked, and pushed the snake back in. "I-I gotta go!" She hopped out of her seat, ran away from the table, and accidentally knocked Icarus over.

"Medusa?! Wait!" Hercules was about to chase after, but she was already gone. "Did I come on too strong? Is it- Is it my breath?!" Hercules immediately started breathing on his hand to smell his breath.

"No." Icarus smelled it, and said, "The ladies go wild for sardine and onion breath." Icarus turned to Cassandra, and breathed on her with his horrified breath. "Is it that right, honey?!" It was so bad that it burned Cassandra's hair.

Meanwhile, Medusa ran behind the wall standing next to the ladies' room. Suddenly, five snakes popped out of her hair. Medusa began to panic, "Oh boy! This isn't good!" She was pushing the snakes back in her head.

Then a waitress, who was holding a tray, skated pass her. She looked at Medusa and asked, "Doll, are you okay?" The waitress then turned to stone, and rolled away.

Medusa chuckled nervously and mumbled, "Oops. Sorry."

"Could the service be any slower tonight?" a girl from a table asked, while the statue of the waitress rolled by them. She and her friend's eyes grew wide when they saw the statue.

"GORGON!" A boy cried from another table. Everyone started running for their lives, while Medusa sneaked her way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Hercules and his friends were seeing people running and screaming the word _Gorgon. _Hercules groaned, "Gorgon?! Aww! I hadn't trained for that yet! Darn it!"

In the bathroom, Medusa was backing away from the door, and faced the mirror, "Oh, this is getting ugly!" She looked at the mirror, realized that she's turned back into a gorgon, and the mirror broke. "Oh who asked you?!" Medusa snapped at the mirror.

Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her, and saw Natalie coming out of there. "NATTIE!" Medusa immediately ran towards her and covered her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natalie snapped, "What are ya doing?!"

"Keep your eyes closed!"

"Medusa? Is that you? Why?"

"Saving you from turning to stone," Medusa muttered.

"WHAT?" Natalie was officially confused, then heard screaming from outside. "What is going on?! What do you mean saving me from turning to stone?!" That's when Natalie realized one thing, _Wait a minute! Medusa! That was the name of a gorgon from Greek Mythology! Now I remember! I thought there was something familiar about that name! _Natalie pushed Medusa away from her. "Medusa! You're the gorgon!" She cried while her eyes were sealed.

"Very good, Nattie. Not bad for someone who's had her eyes closed."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew there's something odd about you the MINUTE you said your name!" Natalie backed away from Medusa, heading for the door with her closed.

Natalie heard Hercules' voice from outside, "I'm ready to face you, foul monster! But uh..." Hercules talked through the door, asking Medusa and Natalie, "Could you come out of the ladies' room, please?"

"Hercules!" Natalie was about to tell Hercules about Medusa, but Medusa grabbed Natalie and covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything!" Medusa begged, "Please!"

"Mph!" Natalie was trying to get out of Medusa's grip, but couldn't see anything, "MPH! MPH!"

Medusa sighed, while covering Natalie's mouth, "Well, this is getting worse."

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared, and revealed that it was Hades along with his imps. "TA-DA!" Hades glared at his imps, who had their eyes shut. "Would you open your eyes? She can only turn _mortals _to stone, dimwits!"

Pain giggled, "It's not that."

"It's just that we're in the ladies' room," Panic explained while snickering.

Hades face palmed, and muttered, "Oy."

Natalie elbowed Medusa to get away from her grip, because she heard Hades' voice in the room. "Hades?"

Hades turned and smirked at Natalie, who's eyes were still closed, "Nattie, babe, how ya doing?"

"Where are you?" Natalie was waving her arms around to search for him.

Hades grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to him, "Right here."

"Good," Natalie then kicked him in the shin.

Hades winced in pain, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"What THE HELL are you doing in the ladies' room, Hades?!" Natalie cried with her eyes still closed.

Hades sighed, "Nattie, as much as I want to argue with you, I don't. Sorry babe." He turned to Medusa, and asked enthusiastically, "So you ready to start your first day at work on Team Hades?!"

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked. She was officially confused.

Medusa quickly answered Hades, "Yeah, sure, whatever, just get me out of here!"

"What is she talking about, Hades?!" Natalie demanded angrily.

Hades sighed, and pulled Natalie close to him. "I'll tell ya on the way, babe." He snapped his fingers, and both of them disappeared.

When they disappeared, Hercules was knocking on the bathroom door, "Uh... are you ladies coming out now?! Hello?"

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades escorted Medusa and Natalie, who still had her eyes closed, through the halls. "Seriously, Hades," Natalie began, "Tell me what's going on right now! I'm blind, and I want an explanation... NOW!"

Hades groaned, "Oy. Okay, listen up," He turned her around to face him, even though she couldn't see him. He also pulled Medusa towards him, "Nattie, meet Medusa."

"Yeah, I know who she is, we met," Natalie snapped, "Right Medusa?"

"Yeah. Right," Medusa answered quietly.

"Well, anyway, babe, she is the NEW addition to Team Hades!" Hades cried happily.

Natalie's mouth dropped immediately, "What did you say?"

Hades sighed, "I said-"

Natalie hit his chest, "I heard what you said! Hades, if this is a prank to get back at me, it's not funny. Do you hear me? NOT FUNNY!"

"I'm not pulling your leg, Nattie. Medusa is working for me, right Medusa?"

Medusa sighed, "Yes, but why is she here?" She asked Hades while gesturing Natalie.

"I work for him!" Natalie snapped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Gorgon!"

"Hey, Nattie, babe, be nice will ya? She's new." Hades asked.

"No! And since when do you want me to be nice?"

Hades groaned, "Oy."

"Why are _you_ here?!" Natalie was asking Medusa, but was facing the wrong way. Medusa turned Natalie around to face her. "Thank you, now why?"

"I wanted to be human," Medusa answered, "Hades helped me."

"Why? What does Hades get out of this?"

"Look, why do you care, babe?" Hades snapped at Natalie, "It's done. It happened. I made her human by day, and- Bada-bing- she works for me by night!"

"Look," Medusa said to Hades, "Let's just get this started. What do you want me to do?"

"WHOA!" Pain cried as he rushed towards them, "Not so fast!"

Panic rushed next to him, and explained, "Everyone goes to orientation on their first day."

Natalie groaned, "Oh boy." Natalie was having flashbacks, when she was thinking of orientation. That place was full of stupid monsters, a two-hour presentation that made her doze off, and a super long paperwork she had to read and sign.

"Orientation?" Medusa scoffed, while raising a brow with confusion.

"I run a professional organization," Hades explained.

"A very stupid organization if you ask me," Natalie muttered.

Hades glared at Natalie angrily, and snapped at her, "I heard that."

Natalie sighed, "I know."

He was about to burst into flames, but didn't want to scare the new employee. He had another idea, "Well, Nattie, since you know the place all-too-well, how about you join our little friend to orientation?"

"WHAT?!" Natalie cried angrily, "You want me to do that stupid thing again?!"

"Yep, and not only that; I also want you to give her a grand tour of the place, and also show her y'all's room."

Natalie paused for a moment then asked, "What did you mean by y'all?"

Hades smirked, "I mean that you and Medusa are going to share!"

Natalie's mouth dropped and whispered, "Share... my room?"

"Yeah, babe. You can't possibly expect Medusa to sleep in a cave, do ya? Isn't having a roommate exciting, babe?"

Natalie was about to be rude again, "But-"

Hades covered her mouth, and answered for her, "Good! Glad to hear it! Now you do your job, and treat your new roommate like if she's your co-worker. And guess what? She is!"

Natalie was growling at Hades. She wanted to slap him, but she had no choice but to cooperate. "But how am I going to give her a tour, if I CAN'T SEE?!"

Hades sighed, waved his hand, and dark skull sunglasses appeared. He put them on Natalie's eyes, "There. You can open those pretty brown eyes, babe."

Natalie slightly peeked with her left eye, and saw Medusa standing before her. She gasped, but realized that nothing happened. Natalie sighed, and said, "Wow, you are one ugly gorgon."

Medusa scoffed, "Nice to see ya too."

* * *

Orientation was exactly the same as last time. There were the same clue-less monsters, and the same curtain that said: _Welcome to Orientation._

Natalie and Medusa were sitting in the front row, and were not too pleased being here.

"Hi!" Pain appeared, "I'm Pain!"

Panic appeared with him, and said, "And I'm Panic. Welcome to the Underworld Orientation."

"Uh, Mr. Panic," A Cyclops raised his hand, "I have a question about our employee health benefits."

"Don't panic, please," Panic reassured him, "We are only first-name-only kinda place."

"Yeah," Pain agreed, "And we're not employees, we're cast members!"

Natalie and Medusa groaned with boredom. "Why me?!" Natalie groaned, "Why me?!"

* * *

After three hours of hell, Natalie was giving Medusa the grand tour of the joint like Hades wanted her to do. "So I showed you the halls, the River Styx, the kitchen, and other dull boring places," Natalie said, "Now do you have any other questions?"

Medusa nodded, "What do you do in the Underworld?"

"Be an assistant to Hades."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just help him rule the cosmos, but I usually be the one not supporting him."

"Is Hades a good boss or is he..."

"A hot-head, annoying creep, who's ego gets the best of him? Then yes, he's like that."

"It sounds like you don't like him."

"No, that's not true. I do like him, but I can't stand him and his plans to rule the cosmos."

"Should I be afraid of him?"

"Pfft! If you were then I would be shaking in my toga too, and stuttering words. But I'm not so don't worry."

Medusa looked at Natalie's arm that had a huge scar on it. "W-What happened to your arm?"

Natalie looked at her scar, then shrugged, "No big deal. Hades and I had a misunderstanding."

"He burned you?!" Medusa cried in shock.

"Well, yeah."

"Are you sure that I shouldn't be afraid?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, he doesn't normally flame girls, so don't worry about it. Any other questions?"

"Um, yes, do you know where our room is?"

Natalie flinched when she heard _our room_. She's not a fan of roommates, and very much want a room for her own. "Right this way." Natalie took Medusa to the room, opened the door, and saw that the queen size bed she had was split in half. Natalie was flabbergasted and furious at Hades for doing that.

"So which bed do I sleep?"

"Pick whatever," Natalie was trying to hold back her temper, "I don't care."

"Oh... Okay."

"Do you have any stuff with you?"

Medusa shook her head.

Natalie sighed, "Alright then." She went to her dresser, got out a black shirt and pajama shorts, and tossed them to Medusa's bed on the right. "Here use my pajamas."

Medusa looked at them with disgust, she's not a fan of black; but didn't want to be rude. It's either that or sleeping with her toga. "Thank you. Um... Is there a place where I can change?" Natalie pointed at the bathroom behind Medusa. "Oh. Thanks."

She went inside the room, locked the door, and started changing while Natalie was putting on her dark blue, satin tank top and pants.

"Listen, um... I'm sorry that you lost your room because of me." Medusa apologized.

Natalie wanted to say, 'You should be sorry!' but she knew that it wasn't Medusa's fault. It was all Hades' doing, probably trying to tick her off. "Don't be. I blame Hades not you."

Medusa came out of the bathroom with the black pajamas. "So... um... the monster are nice."

"Yeah, and clueless. I should warn you to keep your Underworld ID with you. Hades sends monsters doing terror and all, so as long as you let them know you work for Hades, the monster won't harm you or eat you."

"You didn't have to tell me that."

"I know," Natalie shrugged, "Look I maybe mad that you made a deal with him, but I'm not that cruel. Why did you want to be human anyway? Turn people to stone in the last minute?"

"No!" Medusa snapped, "It's nothing like that! I want... I want..."

"You want another victim for your stone collection."

"A friend!" Medusa snapped.

Natalie paused, and was now confused, "Huh?"

Medusa sighed, "All my life, I've had people fearing me and they turned to stone. I want a friend who isn't rock. I want a friend who is real."

Natalie realized why she was doing this, she now felt bad for her, "Oh. Well... you did that already. You made friends with Icarus, Cassandra, and-"

"And Hercules," Medusa perked up when she thought about him; his looks, his smile, and his personality it made Medusa thought about him more than friendship.

Natalie paused and said, "Yeah. Hercules."

"I think he's cute. Don't you?"

"I guess."

"I think he likes me."

"How could he not? He always like a pretty face, that's what made him stutter." That's when Natalie realized that Hercules was doing plenty of stuttering when he met Medusa. Something about that made Natalie mad, she didn't know why.

"So should I talk to him, or let him talk to me?"

Natalie chuckled, "Medusa, trust me... You're not his type."

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Then what's his type?"

"A human with a pulse that doesn't turn people to stone."

"I'll be human by day."

"You really like Hercules don't you?"

"Yeah. I started liking him when I pulled him out of the river."

Natalie glared at her, "Wait, it was you? You pulled Hercules outta there?"

Medusa nodded.

"Oh. I should be thanking you then."

"Don't. It was nothing."

Natalie then felt guilty a little. Medusa saved her friend's life, and Natalie did nothing but treat Medusa crap when she met her.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed. We got another day of school tomorrow."

"Uh... Yeah, I guess." Natalie turned off the lights; she and Medusa went to their own beds. Before Natalie went to bed, she placed the dark skull glasses on the dresser.

"Good night, Nattie," Medusa yawned as she fell asleep.

Natalie sighed, "Night Medusa."

**A/N: This book just has reached 30,000 views. I want to thank the people who are reading, reviewing, favorite, or following this book. If you have any questions or suggestions about the story PM me or send a review. Don't forget about my poll.**


	67. The Gorgon part 3

Gorgon part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Medusa and Natalie woke up early, and got ready for school. Natalie put on the dark glasses, because she didn't want to be turned to stone by Medusa, "Hey, Medusa, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Medusa said coming out of the bathroom. Natalie turned around, and saw Medusa in human form wearing her dark purple toga.

"Wow, what happened to the gorgon look?" Natalie asked.

"Hades made me human by day," Medusa explained, "By sunset, I'll transformed back into a gorgon."

"Oh," Natalie took off her glasses, and put it in her bag. "Alright, let's get out of this joint."

They left their room, and now waiting at the River Styx for Hades to arrive. "What are we doing here?" Medusa asked.

"I usually meet Hades here so he can teleport me to school."

"Why don't we just leave the Underworld, and walk to school?"

"Because she likes shortcuts, Medusa," Hades appeared in front of them. Medusa gasped, and hid behind Natalie. Natalie rolled her eyes, and so did Hades. "Alright, hey. Good morning, ladies. How'd ya sleep?"

"Fine." Medusa answered.

"Alright, Hades, you know the drill," Natalie said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Later babes," Hades snapped his fingers, and the girls disappeared.

They arrived at the Prometheus Academy in a puff of smoke, and Medusa started coughing. "That smoke is too strong!"

Natalie didn't cough like Medusa was doing, "Yeah, that happened to me on my first day working for Hades, but you'll get used to it."

The girls looked around, and nobody was around the school. "Where is everybody?" Medusa asked.

"I don't know, but let's look around to find out."

After looking through the halls, the classes, and cafeteria, they finally found everyone at the gym. Medusa and Natalie saw Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus up on bleachers. They climbed the bleaches, and sat next to them. "Hey, guys," Medusa greeted them, "What's all this about?"

"Emergency assembly," Cassandra answered using her gloomy attitude, "I predict utter boredom."

"Hey, where were you guys last night?" Hercules asked Natalie and Medusa, "You missed all the excitement!"

"Oh, it was just uh... A bad hair day thing," Medusa answered.

"Oh..." Hercules looked at Medusa, and said, "There was something I was going to ask you. Would you consider-"

"ZIP IT, PUNKS!" A male voice yelled that silent the crowd. Everyone turned their attention to a man who was in uniform and had a gorgon picture with him. "Alright quiet down. Now listen up, people, we gotta gorgon at large!"

Everyone gasped, and was whispering to each other.

"NOW," The officer continued, "The only sure fire way to slay a gorgon is by..." He took a chalk, and scribbled on the male gorgon's neck, "CHOPPING OFF HIS HEAD!"

Medusa started shivering with fear. Natalie patted her back, "Are you okay?" Medusa winced and didn't answer her, because she was so shaken.

Cassandra noticed Medusa, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Medusa didn't answer her, so Natalie spoke for her, "Don't worry about it."

The officer continued, and showed a picture of a guy holding a chopped gorgon head, "Now once you removed said monster's head, carefully put it in a purse."

Every boy was crying out with confusion, "Purse?"

"Not a wallet, men! A purse. This is no time to be macho! I, myself, own a leather on the shoulder, but any quality hand bag will do."

Medusa was feeling all nauseous and sick.

"Now once the head is safely inside the purse, you take it to your nearest A-level god for disposal. GOT IT?!"

Hercules looked at Medusa, who was still sick, and Natalie, who was patting her back for comfort. He can tell that something was wrong with Medusa, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um... yeah. Yeah. It's just this gorgon-killing-stuff gets me all worked up," Medusa answered.

"Hey, it gets us all worked up," Hercules said with a smile.

Natalie rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "If only you knew."

* * *

After school, Medusa was walking through town, trying to get over what happened at the assembly. Everywhere she looked she saw people buying purses at Perseus Purses, pictures of gorgons, and ads about it. It was overwhelming for her, she was literally screaming.

"Medusa?" a woman voice asked.

Medusa turned around, screamed, and realized that Natalie was standing behind her.

"Medusa, are you okay?"

"Um, Nattie, hi- I-uh- I'm fine."

Natalie didn't believe for one minute, she silently gave her the I'm-not-convinced look, "Medusa?"

Medusa suddenly burst into tears, "Nattie!" She started crying on Natalie's shoulder, and Natalie started to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, um... d-do you want to talk about it..." Natalie looked over to see a few people passing by without noticing what's going on, "Alone?"

Medusa was still sobbing, but she nodded.

"Okay, come on." Natalie took Medusa, while holding her for comfort, away from the Agora, and headed to some place to talk privately. They went to a hiking path where a swing set was. The park was for mortals only, but Natalie didn't care. Medusa wasn't sitting on a swing going back and forth, while Natalie was pushing her slightly.

Medusa was still crying, "I just don't know what to do." Natalie wasn't normally the one trying to make someone feel better, but she just told Medusa to open up her feelings; and Medusa did just that.

Meanwhile, a Cyclops appeared behind them, and saw the girls swinging on a swing set. He stomped towards them, attempted to eat them alive. The girls saw a shadow behind them, and immediately turned around to see a Cyclops.

"WHOA! WHOA!" Natalie cried as she and Medusa got out their Underworld employee ID.

"Zoul, it's just us!" Medusa cried, "Medusa!"

"And Nattie!" Natalie added.

The Cyclops looked at their IDs, and immediately knew who they were. "Medusa? Geez, I hardly recognized ya."

"It's her day thing, Zoul," Natalie explained.

"Nattie," Zoul smiled at her, "how ya doing?"

"Fine. You?"

Zoul smiled at her, "Great." He turned to Medusa and asked, "How are ya, Medusa?"

Medusa sighed, "So, so."

"Oh, do I gotta bust some heads?" Zoul said as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Relax, Zoul," Natalie reassured him, "It's nothing like that."

"Oh, well, okay then."

"It's just that Medusa is having a problem-" Natalie then whispered to him, "-And I'm not really good at comforting people."

"Oh."

"Guys, I feel like..." Medusa paused as her tears were threatening to fall, "It's just... I'm feeling like I'm living a LIE!" Medusa burst into tears.

Natalie and Zoul felt really bad, so they pat on her back for comfort. "Aw, well, technically you are," Zoul said as he got out a tissue for Medusa, "Blow."

Medusa took it, and blew her nose, "Thank you..." She dried her tears, and said, "Hey, you know... you're right." She jumped out of her swing and said, "I just got to show Hercules the real me."

"Whoa, wait a minute, Medusa," Natalie began, "Let's think about this for a-"

"No!" Medusa snapped, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Nat. But I don't want to live a lie anymore." She hugged Natalie and Zoul, "Thank you."

"Aw," Flattered Zoul said, "Go on. Go on."

Medusa ran away leaving Natalie and Zoul alone. "Wow," Natalie said to Zoul, "You did a better job than I did."

"Aw, it was nothing."

"Don't flattered yourself," Natalie snapped, but smile. "So, what's your gig for today?"

"Eating people," Zoul chuckled, "No brainer."

Natalie shrugged, "True."

* * *

At Phil's training island, Medusa arrived to see Hercules, "Uh, Hercules?! Hercules?"

"HEY!" Medusa jumped, and realized that Hercules was standing behind her holding a sword. "Where've you been?"

"Um... Can we talk?"

"Sure I'm just finishing up." Suddenly, a gorgon popped up, and Hercules chopped it's head. Medusa screamed. Another one jumped up behind her, "DUCK!" Hercules cried. Medusa did as she was told. Hercules threw a head at the gorgon, and jumped on it. "Sorry, but it's for your own safety." Another popped up behind him, and Hercules chopped it's head.

The head fell on Medusa, who was screaming.

"Don't worry!" Hercules reassured her, "It's fake. See?" It turned out that all the gorgons, Hercules attacked, wasn't real, just props. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Medusa turned around, and saw the sun setting. She began to panic, "Uh... I think now's not a good time. Bye!" She was about to leave, but Hercules grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Oh, come on. Hey, wait, we're friends right? So-so you can tell me."

"That's cute in a really naïve way, Herc. But nah, I'll keep this one to myself."

"Come on! What is so horrible that you can't tell me?"

Medusa turned around, flipped his shield over, and walked behind him, "Nothing... I hope. Well, Herc, you see..." That's when Medusa was transforming back into her gorgon form. Her eyes were snake orange, reptilian skin, and snake hair. Hercules saw it from his shield mirror, and gasped. Medusa said sheepishly, "Monsters are closer than they appear."


	68. The Gorgon part 4

Gorgon part 4

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Hercules looked at Medusa, who transformed into a gorgon in horror. He cried out, "YOU'RE THE GORGON?!"

"Hey, good eye," Medusa complimented Hercules, "you're only a hero-in-training."

Hercules was now face palming himself, "Aww! I was so stupid! It was obvious! How can I be so DUMB?! You had my ID! You picked me out to show you the school. Y-You even pretended to be my friend!"

"I wasn't pretending, Hercules." Medusa cried, "I _am_ your friend!"

"I showed you everything! Where I train, all-all my moves, I showed you my moves!"

Medusa was getting irritated by Hercules, "Would you be quiet for one second?!"

Hercules stopped talking and was looking at Medusa through his shield.

Medusa asked, "Why'd you think I did all this?!"

"To get close to me so y-you can turn me to stone!"

"Look if I wanted you stone, you'd be stone!"

"Well, WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK?! I don't even know who YOU ARE!"

Medusa was really mad and upset. She now regretted telling Hercules about her. She felt the tears coming, but she tried to hold them in. She sniffled, "Funny, I was just thinking about the same thing about you!" Medusa ran away from Hercules, letting the tears fall on her face.

Meanwhile, Natalie was watching the whole thing. She saw Medusa transformed back into a goron; so she went ahead, and put on the skull sunglasses, Hades gave her. Then Natalie saw Medusa ran away from Hercules, and towards Natalie. Medusa bumped into her while crying. "Medusa, what the hell happened?" Natalie asked with concern.

Medusa didn't answer her, she just pushed her away and ran off. Natalie looked over at Hercules, and saw him standing there. Seeing Hercules not chasing after Medusa was ticking her off. She stomped towards Hercules, who was still standing there in shock.

By the time she went up the hill, where Hercules was, Hercules saw her through his shield. He looked over at infuriated Natalie, and said, "Nattie, you wouldn't believe-" His words were cut off, when Natalie hit him with her school bag. Hercules fell down, and glared at Natalie in shock, "Nattie, why did you-"

"YOU SICK, PIECE OF CRAP!" Natalie roared in anger.

"Nattie, what are you-"

"SHUT UP!" Natalie hit him with her bag.

"Nattie- OW- STOP! OW- PLEASE!" Hercules was getting beat up, and was pleading Natalie to stop beating him with her bag. Natalie ignored him, so he snatched the bag from her. Once it was taken away, Natalie wasn't done. She began hitting his armor, but Hercules grabbed her. "Nattie, what do you think you're doing?!"

"LET GO!"

"Not until you promise not to hurt me!"

Natalie paused, then sighed, "Whatever!"

Hercules released her, and asked, "Nattie, why did you do that?!"

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I what? What's the matter with you?" Hercules asked in concern.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?! Don't you DARE ask me what's wrong with me! What the hell is wrong WITH YOU?!"

"ME?! What did I do?"

"What did you do to Medusa?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!"

"I'm not! But you wouldn't believe it! Medusa... IS THE GORGON!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Well- DUH!- I knew that."

Hercules looked at her in shock, "What?! You knew that she's a gorgon?!"

"Yeah, I knew that!"

"You knew?! But w-why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I chose not to! Now answer _my_ question! What did you do to Medusa?!"

"I didn't do anything."

Natalie scoffed, "Yeah right! If you didn't do anything, then why did I see her CRYING?! HUH?!"

"She... she was crying?" Hercules asked quietly.

"She was DEVASTED!"

"But... What am I suppose to say to her?! She's a monster!"

"And?"

"And she turns people to stone!"

"Yeah, and? Look, Herc, I thought you were a lot of nice things. Kind, sweet, caring for others, but you judging people the way they appear isn't what I like about you."

"But Nat, how could you be so calm to all this?! She's a GORGON!"

"AND?! You know what, Herc? I'm starting to lose a whole lot of respect for you."

"Nattie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Natalie snapped, "I'm not going to forgive; until you learn to apologize, and say that you are a FREAKING JERK!" She stomped away.

"Nattie, wait!" Hercules cried out for her, but Natalie didn't bother to stop.

* * *

At the Agora, Hercules was sitting down, drinking his drink, and feeling depressed. That's when Icarus popped up with a big smile on his face, "So Buddy-boy, did ya ask Medusa out yet?"

"Icarus, Medusa... is... the gorgon."

"WHAT?!" Icarus cried in shock, "THE GORGON?!" All the students heard Icarus, and immediately started screaming and running away. Icarus shrugged, "So where are you going to take her?"

Hercules glared at him in shock," What? Didn't you just hear what I said? She's the gorgon! The monster, who turns people to stone."

"Oh, Herc, relationships are built in compromises."

Hercules groaned in frustration, he grabbed Icarus head, and said, "Icarus, there is NO relationship!"

"Well, maybe there isn't a lot of eye contact, but she had a winning personality," Icarus was giving out his dazzling smile.

"She's a MONSTER! A-A-A FREAK!"

Icarus then narrowed his eyes, "Oh, I see. So the hero is too good to have a FREAK FOR A FRIEND! HUH?" He cried angrily at Hercules, "Whacha going to do, Herc? You're going to get rid of her?! You're going to stick her head in a purse?" Icarus asked while put his small handbag on his head.

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"And then do what? You're going to get rid of all the freaks, huh?" Icarus fell off the table, but jumped to the other side of Hercules, "Who's next, huh? Freaks who flew TOO CLOSE TO THE SUN?!"

Hercules paused and said, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do." He stood up, "What I should've done in the first place!" He walked out of the food place, and was trying to find Medusa.

* * *

In Gorgon Island, Medusa was sitting down next to Natalie, feeling depressed. Natalie was rubbing Medusa's back to comfort her. Suddenly, Hades appeared in a puff of smoke, "Okay, hey! Let's rock and roll! See rock?" He showed Medusa a rock, "It's a joke, cause you turn people to stone." He realized that no one was laughing, so he shrugged, "Eh, okay."

Medusa sighed, "Count me out. I'm not up to it tonight."

"Pardon? You sighed a contract." He got out a contract Medusa signed, "No pay, no play."

"Not now, Hades," Natalie snapped, "She's not in the mood, okay."

"Really, what's wrong with her?"

Natalie didn't answer him, so now he's curious to know what's going on, "Okay, Medusa, why don't you tell Uncle Hades all about it? Then you'll feel much better." He put his arm around Medusa for comfort.

Natalie sat next her, surprised to see Hades actually caring about Medusa's feelings. Probably because Hades wanted Medusa to do the job so bad. But he did made Natalie feel better, when she talked to him about her dad, so she decided to let Medusa talk to him.

Medusa sighed then smile, "Well, okay. There's this boy, and he's really cute-"

"MEDUSA!" A boy voice cried, and everyone knew who he was.

"Oh boy," Natalie muttered as she saw Hades turning yellow.

Hades mumbled, "I know that voice."

"Hercules!" Medusa cried in shock.

"HERCULES?!" Hades also cried in shock, but more angrily, "That's the guy?! Correct me if I'm wrong, but Hercules' is a hero. Is he not? And heroes-" He burst into flames for a moment, "KILL! Monsters like you. Am I wrong?"

"Apparently," Natalie muttered.

"Hey, I wasn't asking you," Hades snapped at Natalie, "I was asking the gorgon. Tell me, Medusa, am I wrong?"

"Sure he hurt my feelings," Medusa answered, "but I-I don't think he would kill me."

Hades chuckled, "That's a cute world you live in." He was roughly pinching Medusa's cheeks, "It really is, it's nice where everybody gets along." He burst into flames again for another moment, "WAKE UP, LITTLE GIRL! This kid is a GORGON SLAYER!"

Medusa began to panic, "Then... he's coming here to uh..."

Hades smirked as he sliced his neck with his spider finger, and his rolled towards his hand, "Duh!"

Medusa cried her throat and panic, "No! No! I can't believe that!"

"I'm not too sure," Natalie said, "He was jerk the last time I saw him, and maybe he is coming here for the kill."

Hades smirked as he put his head back on, "See? Even the raven agrees with me. Look, Medusa, babe, believe what you want; but if I were you, I would turn him to stone. Just a suggestion. How's my head look? Is it on straight?"

Hercules was coming closer, "Medusa?! Are you here?"

Medusa then pushed Natalie and Hades to the bushes, "Go! Get out of here! I can take care of myself!"

Hades shrugged, "Alright. Alright, but we'll be just over here if ya need us." Natalie pulled Hades behind down, "Leave her be, Hades. If Hercules does try anything, I'll kick his butt again."

"Whoa!" Hades glared at Natalie, "Again? What are ya talking about?"

"SH!" Natalie shushed him just in time to see Hercules with his shield.

Hercules was looking around for Medusa, until he heard her call for him. "Over here, Hercules!" Medusa waved at him.

"Medusa?" Hercules lifted his shield to keep himself from looking at Medusa in the eye.

Medusa sighed, "Lose the shield, hero. It's too dark to see the monster."

Hercules lowered his shield, and said, "Well, I deserved that. That's why I brought you this." Hercules was pulling something from his shield. That's when Hades made his move, he started to sneeze, "AAHHH-CHOO!" His huge flames light up the forest, enough to see Medusa. Hercules looked around, and saw Medusa eye-wide. He then turned to stone.

Natalie gasped when she saw Hercules in stone. Medusa was shocked too. Hades just shrugged, and said, "Oops."

"YOU CREEP!" Medusa cried angrily at Hades.

"Hey! Hey! Not my fault. I gotta cold!" Hades grabbed Natalie's arm, put it on his face, "Do I feel warm? I feel- I feel warm, huh?" Natalie yanked her hand out of his grip. Hades shrugged, and turned his attention to Hercules statue form. "Look he was clearly going for his sword! Come on!"

Natalie looked at Hercules' shield and saw that there were flowers behind it. Hercules wasn't planning to kill Medusa, he was trying to apologize to her. Natalie felt bad, but at the same time upset. Why would Hercules give Medusa flowers? That answer was too obvious for Natalie. She didn't know why, but she's mad about it. She wanted to be happy for Medusa, right? Something inside Natalie wanted her to be mad. She immediately tried to get that thought out of her mind, and focused on the situation, "Medusa?" She pulled out the flowers from Hercules' hand, and handed them to Medusa.

Medusa gasped, "Flowers? He was coming to apologize." Medusa sighed sadly, "What have I done?"

"You didn't do anything, Medusa." Natalie said, "It was the creep behind us, who did it." Natalie was referring to Hades.

"Hey, I'm right here." Hades said acting offended.

Medusa sighed, "Now I have no friends."

"That's not true!" Natalie snapped, "You have friends. You have someone other than Herc, who doesn't care about your looks."

"Really? Who?"

Natalie paused, and said quietly, "Me."

Medusa looked at Natalie in shocked and was about to cry herself, "Really? You're my friend?"

Natalie nodded, "Absolutely."

Medusa started crying, and that Natalie cry herself. They immediately started hugging and crying; that made Hades become irritated, "Oy, enough with the tears already! Don't you ladies do anything else besides cry for their man?"

"Shut up!" Natalie snapped at Hades, "Thanks to you, Medusa lost a real good guy, who actually cares about her. You were judging people, and you're just as bad as Hercules."

"Oh, gee I feel awful, Nat," Hades pretended to care, but didn't really. Natalie knew he was being sarcastic too. Hades shrugged, "Oh well."

"Ahem," A woman voice said, "Aren't you forgetting something, Hades?" Medusa and Natalie looked around to see where the voice was coming from, while Hades was narrowing his eyes. Then the Goddess of Love appeared when her theme song came on, _Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite.._.

Hades and Natalie groaned when they head that annoying song. Hades groaned, "Oy. Aphrodite, babe, again with the song."

"Mm-hm." Aphrodite picked up the flowers, Hercules brought, and said, "I don't know. I say this and Nat's words qualifies as a... a true friend." Aphrodite glared at Hades, and snapped, "Make her human, loser!"

Hades shrugged, "Hey, if I had to pick one person turned to stone I'm glad it was Jerkules. I hate that kid."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Natalie cried, "Time out for a sec." Natalie glared at Hades, "What is she talking about?"

Aphrodite glared at Hades, "You didn't tell her, Flamehead?"

Hades was mocking at her, "No, I didn't tell her, babe. Oy."

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

"Okay," Aphrodite began explaining, "Here's the scoop: Hades made a deal with Medusa-"

"I know that part!" Natalie snapped.

"Hold on. Let me finished. Hades also told Medusa that if she finds one true friend, who likes her for who she is, then Hades will make her human forever."

"Forever?"

Aphrodite nodded, "Mm-hm. Forever."

Natalie looked at Hades in shock, "Okay, why didn't _you_ tell me about it?"

"Babe, if I did then you would've got rid of my minion. Am I wrong?"

Natalie paused for a moment, "Yes, but-"

"But nothing." Hades got out a fireball, "Bada-bing, human time!"

Medusa glared at Hercules, then at Hades, who threw a fireball at Medusa. But she grabbed Hercules's shield as the fireball hit against it. It changed the shield back to silver, then bounced at Hercules, who turned back to human form. Hercules looked around with confusion, "Whoa! W-What happened?"

Hades was not happy about Hercules changing back, "Hey! Come on! No fair! Interference!" Hades pointed at Medusa.

Medusa shrugged, "Hey, what good is a true friend if he's a rock."

Natalie chuckled, "Isn't that the truth."

Hercules was confused when he saw Natalie standing there, "Nattie, what are you doing here?"

Natalie shrugged, "Being here for a friend."

"Oh," Hercules turned to Medusa without looking at her, "Look! I-I don't what all this is about, but I came here on a mission!" He lifted his shield in front of his face, and turned to Medusa. "Medusa, I-uh- I've been kind of like a jerk."

"You got that right," Natalie muttered.

Hercules ignored her and continued, "But Medusa, I was wondering if you- um..." He chuckled nervously, "Go out with me tonight?"

Medusa smiled, "Sure."

That's when Hades started to lose it, he literally turned bright orange. Natalie backed away to keep a safe distance away from Hades' flames.

Hercules smiled, "Alright!" He held his hand out for Medusa, "Let's go!"

"Uh, hold on!" Medusa rushed over to Aphrodite, and asked, "Um... I was just wondering if..."

Aphrodite immediately knew what she meant, "Oh! Yeah, of course. Hey, you go, girl!" The pink sunglasses appeared on Aphrodite's hand, and Aphrodite handed them to Medusa.

Medusa tried them on, and took the shield from Hercules, "I don't think we'll be needing this." Medusa wrapped her arm around Hercules' arm, and they started walking together. Natalie, Aphrodite, and Hades were watching them leave. Natalie wanted to be happy for them, but something inside her was holding back a little.

"Aw, that's so nice," Hades said sweetly. "That's nice huh? Kids got together, and you know..." He glared at Aphrodite, "We're here." He turned her around to face him, "So what do ya think? Should we make it uh... double date, huh?"

"Oh brother," Natalie mumbled.

Suddenly, Hephaestus appeared larger and with a bigger hammer, staring down at Hades angrily. Hades chuckled nervously, "Hephaestus?" He glared at Aphrodite, "I'm sorry, ma'am. What was your name again?" Aphrodite sternly looked at Hades. He continued, "I was chatting with the nice lady. I gotta go! I gotta shampoo my hair." He grabbed Natalie, and pulled him to his body. Natalie can tell he was nervous, because Hades was holding her tightly. They immediately disappeared.

**A/N: That's the conclusion of the Gorgon. Up next is the Minotaur. If you guys have any episodes request please send me a review. I may not do every single one, but I'm going to do the episodes that are well know and most requested.**

**Responding reviews:**

**Reader: I'm not sure about replacing Meg. I wanted to make her appearance in the Amphora episode.**


	69. The Minotaur part 1

Episode 12: The Minotaur

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

_Another day at the prestigious Prometheus Academy, where the finest teachers in Greece lighten young minds... History with Herodotus..._

Mr. Herodotus hit the board with his pointy stick, and it rolled back up along with Mr. Herodotus.

_Home Greconomics with Euphrosyne..._

Miss Euphrosyne was stirring some dough, and it was spilling all over the students, who were covering their faces to keep the dough away from them.

_Gym with Physidepus..._

Physidepus blew the whistle, and all the runners ran over him.

_Theater Arts with Miss Thespius..._

Miss Thespius was spinning around the stage.

_And then there was Shop class taught by the Ancient world's most... unique minds._

All the students were sitting down, when the shop teacher was coming up from the stage. Icarus waved his hand at the teacher and cried out, "DAD-ALUS!"

_That's Daedalus! But on with the story._

Daedalus waved at Icarus, "Hello son. Today, young artificers, we should began a new project!"

Suddenly the doors burst wide opened, and Natalie rushed inside the room. "Hey guys!" Natalie rushed to her seat, "Sorry, I'm late... again"

"Natalie, this is the third time you're late for class this week," Daedalus said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry!"

"What's your excuse this time?"

Natalie paused as she thought of the flashback.

* * *

_Flashback twenty-five minutes ago..._

_In the Underworld, Hades was coming up with another scheme to rule the cosmos by playing with his figurines. "Hades?!" Natalie cried when she came in the room._

_Hades groaned, when he heard her voice, and mumbled, "What does the mad woman want now?"_

_"Hades, I've been waiting for you at the River Styx for twenty minutes. Why didn't you show up?"_

_Hades looked at hourglass watch, "It's seven already?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Oh, sorry, babe, just got caught up doing this," Hades said as he held up a hydra figurine._

_"Really?" She walked towards the chessboard to see what he was doing, "What are you working on?"_

_"Same old, babe. Plans for me to rule Mount Olympus- yadda, yadda- you get the idea."_

_"You do realize that the monsters, you have on your board, aren't on your team, right?"_

_"I know that!" Hades snapped. He pressed his head against the chessboard, and sighed with frustration. "I need more monster to join my team!"_

_"Well, here's an idea, why don't you just recruit more members?"_

_Hades glared at her as if she said something stupid, and said sarcastically, "Gee, I never would've thought of that!"_

_Natalie rolled her eyes, "Well, why can't you?"_

_"Maybe you're forgetting that I got this stupid full-time gig, thanks to Zeus, who charitable bestowed on me."_

_"What are you doing here, when you should be working?"_

_Hades groaned, and mumbled, "Why do I keep you around?"_

_"I don't know, Hades. You tell me. Was it my good looks, charm, and..." She began massaging his shoulders that made Hades moaned in pleasure, "My skills that keep me around?"_

_Hades chuckled, and turned to face her, then frowned, "Don't flatter yourself."_

_Natalie scowled._

_"I don't know why I keep you! You're unsupportive and-"_

_"And I can be helpful too."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Name one thing you did for me that help me and not Hercules!"_

_"You want to know?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Alright, I kidnapped Icarus! I took a little boy from the world, and brought him here."_

_"What else?"_

_Natalie paused, "I helped get rid of Hippocrates, who was curing dead people when he was dead."_

_"No, you didn't! You were on crutches, and you were faking it too!"_

_"Oh, I know! I beat the crap out of Hercules!"_

_"Wait!" Hades looked at her in shock, "You really did beat him up?"_

_Natalie nodded._

_"Wow, and to think I thought you were lying. Why didn't you tell me?! I would've enjoyed watching that!"_

_"I thought you were, since you're playing detective by snooping my life!"_

_Hades rolled his eyes, "Look, my point is that you need to do more. If you want to stick around and go home to your century, then I suggest you contribute more."_

_"I will!" Natalie cried._

_"When?!"_

_"Soon! Now would you please teleport me to school? I'm already late... again."_

_"Babe, I don't understand why you need to go to school."_

_"What do you mean why?!"_

_"Nattie, babe, think of it this way... People go to school to get smarter so they can get a job. You already have a job!"_

_"But I need to go to be smarter and graduate. If I do, then if I get home I'll already graduate high school."_

_Hades paused for moment then furrowed his brows, "If?"_

_"Yeah, if I graduate-"_

_"I know, but after that. You said 'if' you go home. What was that? You don't have faith that you're going home? Huh?! Where's the confidence?"_

_Natalie scoffed, "You know what I mean."_

_"I'm going to rule Olympus, and you're going home!" He then muttered, "When I can get rid of Wonderboy."_

_"But he's still alive, isn't he?"_

_Hades gave her the death glare._

_"Okay, I guess I'll leave you to your plan for killing the kid and taking your brother's throne. So would you mind if you teleport me to school, please?"_

_Hades paused for a moment, then snapped his fingers, and she disappeared to Prometheus Academy._

* * *

Reality...

"There was traffic," Natalie lied.

"That was the last excuse you made," Adonis said.

"Shut up!" Natalie snapped. "Look, I'm here now, so let's continue the lesson." She sat down on her seat, everyone was staring at her. She used her arm to cover the side of her head, and ducked down so she won't see her classmates looking at her.

Daedalus sighed, "Well, alright then. As I was saying, we are going to do a project. My original course plan was a-" He showed us a blue print of hot air balloon. "- a flying device, fashioned of cyprus reeds and sheep's bladders."

He then cried out, "BUT the school board said it feels too 'edgy'!" Daedalus put quotations with his fingers, when he said _edgy. _He turned to a covered surprise project, "So instead, we shall spit in the eye of divine inspiration and construct-" He pulled off the cover, it revealed a pillar with the project on top. Daedalus was trying to hold back the tears, "-a birdhouse."

Adonis leaned towards Icarus and said, "Your father is- how should I put this- a loon."

Icarus chuckled, "Adonis, Adonis... SHUT UP! You're just jealous of his genius!"

"Puh-lease! My father is a king!"

"Pfft, yeah, King of the Snobs," Natalie muttered.

"What was that, Nattie?" Adonis asked sweetly.

"Nothing, Adonis," Natalie said sweetly, "Just saying how sweet and nice your dad is-" then muttered, "And an idiot when it comes to raising kids."

"Hey! I heard that!" Adonis cried, "My father gives me anything I want! As I said before he's a KING!"

Natalie was rolling her eyes, and clenching her fist, _So is my boss, but you don't see me gloating._ She's trying very hard not to punch the guy; at the same time she's imagining herself in the Underworld. She imagined Adonis dead, and Hades letting her torture Adonis' soul. She smiled at that thought. _Wouldn't that be a great birthday present?_

"OH YEAH?!" Icarus cried, "Well, my dad's the greatest inventist of our age! I don't mean to brag, but he did whip up these wax wings."

Natalie turned to Icarus, and muttered, "Bad argument, my friend."

Adonis smirked, "Oh, yes. As I remember, that worked out quite well."

"Oh yeah?!" Icarus cried, "Someday, Dad-alus will build a Wonder of the World!"

Adonis scoffed, "Dream on, silly little boy."

"Well put, Prince Adonis!" Daedalus said standing behind Adonis, "for it is my dream. But for now, we build..." He tried to hold back the sobs, "birdhouses."

Adonis glared at Icarus, and whirled his finger around at his head saying that Daedalus was crazy, "Whoo-hoo. OW!" Adonis felt something hit his neck, and it turned out it was Natalie, who shot a spitball at him. "What was that?!"

Natalie smirked as she secretly held out her hand for Icarus, and gave each other high fives. Unfortunately, Daedalus saw what happened in the corner of his eye, "Natalie, I saw that. You know the rules, and you broke it. So now you got... detention!"

Everyone gasped and stared at Natalie. She looked around at the students and said, "Shut it!"

Adonis laughed at her, "KARMA! Karma! Karma! Karma!" Natalie rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll see you after school, Natalie," Daedalus said as he continued with the class.

After school...

"It's too bad you got detention, Nattie," Hercules said with sympathy as Natalie was putting her scrolls in her locker.

"Yeah!" Icarus agreed, "All you were trying to do was defend Dad-alus' honor."

"Don't worry about it, boys," Natalie said as she shut her locker door. "Every moment I do to get back at Adonis was worth it, even if it cost me detention, I'm fine with it."

"So next time Adonis says something mean to me, can you beat him up for me?" Icarus asked.

"Icarus!" Hercules cried, "You can't let Nattie beat Adonis up for your pleasure, it's not very-"

"Heroic?" Natalie asked.

"I was going to say mature, but that works too."

"So..." She smirked at Hercules, "How is your gorgon girlfriend, Medusa?"

"Well..." Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, "We... Broke up."

"WHAT?!" Icarus and Natalie cried together.

"Hold on!" Icarus cried, "You two were love birds the last time I saw with your arm around her."

"Did she dump you?" Natalie asked.

"What?! NO!" Hercules cried, "W-We just mutually broke up. We're t-to different. We agreed that it was better if we were friends."

Natalie shrugged, "Okay." She looked over at the entrance to the Shop class, and said, "Well, I better get going and get the detention over it."

Icarus and Hercules pat her back. "Don't worry, Nat," Icarus said, "Dad-alus is warming up to you. He saw you defend his honor so he's bound to really like you."

"I technically didn't defend his honor, I just shot a spitball at Adonis for _my _pleasure."

"But y-you always do a great job standing up to Adonis," Hercules complimented her.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled, "Well, I better get going."

"Bye!" the trio said at the same time, and walked to their separate ways.

At Shop class, Natalie walked in to see Daedalus grading the bird houses the students made. "Uh, Daedalus?"

Daedalus looked up to see Natalie standing in the doorway, "Ah, Natalie, you've made it. You're not late this time."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Now why are you just standing there like a tree? Come in!" He waved his arm telling Natalie to come closer.

"Okay, Daedalus," She said as she walked in the classroom.

"Natalie, in school it's _Mr. _Daedalus."

"But technically, we're not in class. There's no students here, and I know you're not a formal guy."

Daedalus paused, "Hm... point taken. Alright, Natalie-"

"Uh, Daedalus, people call me _Nattie_ not my real name. Come on, teachers can be friends with their students right."

"I suppose."

"So, what do I do for detention, Daedalus? Sit quietly and read a book?"

"Not in this class, Natalie."

"It's Nattie," Natalie corrected him.

"Certainly," Daedalus was still adjusting the new names. He wasn't used to calling their students' nicknames before. "Now you can start sweeping the floors," Daedalus gave her a broom.

"Hey, I usually do that back at home for my chores." Natalie took the broom, and started sweeping as Daedalus began grading Hercules' project.

Hercules' birdhouse was made out of straw, and once Daedalus touched it, the birdhouse collapsed. Daedalus face palmed, "Oh, Hercules, why do I even try?"

"At least he's trying," Natalie said.

"Well, he needs to put more effort. Like your bird house! Look at that fine craftsmanship."

Natalie paused then shrugged as she continued to sweep the floors, "No big deal."

"No big deal?! Look at it! Aren't you even proud of your accomplishment?"

Natalie paused for a moment then shrugged again, "What's to be proud about? It's just a birdhouse." Natalie stopped sweeping and asked, "Does this mean I get an alpha?"

Daedalus nodded, "Precisely."

"Oh," Natalie shrugged, "Okay then."

Daedalus gasped, "Natalie-"

"Nattie."

Daedalus ignored her correction, and continued, "What happened to your enthusiasm? I finally gave you an alpha! You should be happy and excited!"

Natalie continued sweeping, "Who do I look like to you? Helen?"

"No, but there's nothing wrong with showing off your emotions. Don't you think?"

"I don't know."

Daedalus groaned, "Alright. Now could you do me a favor, and put some of the bird houses on the top shelf? I already graded those."

Natalie groaned, "Alright." She put the broom down, and set a birdhouse on the shelf. Then a scroll fell, hit Natalie's head, and into the ground. "OW!" Natalie rubbed her sore head, and picked up the scroll. She looked at it curiously, "What's this?"

Daedalus looked at her opening the scroll in interest.

Natalie opened the scroll, and began reading out loud:

_"Dear Daedalus,_

_You are wasting your talents as a teacher._

_Come to Crete."_

Natalie turned around to see Daedalus behind her, "What's this?"

Daedalus immediately snatched the scroll from her, and said quickly, "Nothing! It's nothing! Get back to work."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

Natalie looked up at the shelf, and saw another scroll. She looked over, and saw Daedalus doing some grading on the other birdhouses. Without him looking, She immediately grabbed it, and read another note to herself:

_"This is my second offer._

_If you come, they will build it."_

Natalie looked at Daedalus and asked, "Build? What are going to do in Crete? Are they going to make your inventions?"

"Stop that!" Daedalus snatched the scroll from her, "How would you like it if I read your scrolls?"

"I don't care. I don't write letters."

Daedalus groaned and heaved a sigh.

Natalie looked up, and saw another scroll up the shelf. As she was about to grab it, Daedalus beat her to it, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Nice try, Miss Snoop."

"I'm sorry, but if there's a secret I want to know about it!"

"Well, you're not going to snoop through my things. Not on my watch."

Natalie paused then sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right." She looked over behind him, and said, "Oh, hey, Miss Thespius."

Daedalus immediately looked over, and that's when Natalie snatched the scroll from him. Daedalus realized that Natalie tricked him, and Miss Thespius wasn't there. "Hey! Give that back!"

Natalie gave an evil chuckle as she ran across the room, "Sorry, Daedalus, but I can't resist. Now let's see what secret you're hiding."

"NO! Don't!"

She opened the scroll, and began reading:

_"No one says no to King Minos!"_

Immediately, Natalie gasped, "King Minos? _The_ King Minos? The one who was mean, selfish, ruthless, and... A DESPOT?!"

"Despot is an ugly word, but apparently he is."

"So King Minos wants you to come to Crete and invent something useful for his kingdom... or just for Minos' evil pleasures. Either way, he wants use some of your inventions, right?"

"Alright!" Daedalus threw his hands up dramatically, "You caught me! King Minos offer me to share my ideas for the sake of his kingdom."

"Well? Aren't you going to take it or what?"

"I don't think so, Natalie." Daedalus said as he placed another birdhouse on the shelf.

"Why not?"

"Because no one likes my ideas. If I go over there, and tell them my ideas..." He sighed, "He and his men will laugh at me. I can't stand getting rejected."

"So does my boss." Natalie looked at Daedalus then sighed, "Look, I'm going to say this once, and don't expect me to say it again... Life is full of opportunities and risks. Some will be worth it, and some will not work out well."

"Natalie-"

"Let me finish!" Natalie snapped. She hated when she's giving the encouragement speech, and getting interrupted, "You'll never know if you DON'T take those risks. You'll never know what fate has in store for you. When you want something... YOU GO FOR IT!"

"I can't believe I'm getting advice from my own student... and you, young Shop student, are accurate."

Natalie smiled, "Thanks. But don't expect me to do that again."

"Well, as soon as Minos sends me another offer, I'll think about it."

"Uh, Daedalus, I don't think that's possible."

Daedalus looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Natalie gave him the scroll, "Read it and weep."

Daedalus took the scroll from her, and read the second part of the note to himself:

_"Final offer: Your opportunity to design a Wonder of the World!"_

Daedalus smiled, "I'm going to Crete!"

Natalie paused for a moment, and said, "NO!"

Daedalus glared at her, "What?!"

Natalie smirked, "_We're _going to Crete."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! I said before that _Life has opportunities and risks_! This is my chance to go outside of Greece! I'm mean sure I went to Agrabah, but I really want to go to more places. It's kinda like a field trip. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for both of us!"

"I don't think you should-"

"Look, if you want me to beg, I'll beg!" Natalie sighed, and muttered, "Please."

Daedalus raised a brow at her, "That's it?"

Natalie shrugged, "This is how I beg."

"I've seen beggers doing a better job than that!"

"Well, they're beggers! They're supposed to be better. Come on! I'll even support you! You want me to be supportive, right? I'll be the right person for the job. I'll even help you too! Please?"

Daedalus paused for a moment, then sighed, "Alright. You can go."

Natalie smiled, "YES! Thank you. You're not going to regret this."

"But I need your parents to sign a permission slip." Daedalus went to his desk, and handed a scroll to Natalie. "Be at the docks at exactly eight at night with that permission slip!"

"Alright! I'll see you there!"

As Natalie was about to leave, Daedalus grabbed her arm, "Whoa! Hold on there, young shop student!"

Natalie looked at him with confusion, "What? What's the problem?"

"Your thirty minutes of punishment isn't over yet. I have work for you."

Natalie paused, then sighed with disappointment, "Oh."

"Now," Daedalus gave her the broom, "Get back to work. I don't want to see a speck of wood in this classroom."

Natalie groaned, and began sweeping the floors.


	70. The Minotaur part 2

The Minotaur part 2

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

At six o' clock, Hades was doing his full-time job, like he said he was going to do. Natalie went into the throne room, and saw him signing scrolls without reading it. "Hey, Hades."

Hades looked up at her in shock, "What are you doing here, babe?"

"Uh... I live here."

"I know that!" Hades snapped, "But what are you doing _here?_"

"Well... I came here to surprise you."

"Why Nat?"

Natalie walked towards him, took his hand, and began massaging it, "I just want to talk to you. So how's your day?"

Hades looked at her if she said something stupid, "How's my day?! I have a boring job, and stuck here for all eternity! What do you think my day went?!"

"Well, excuse me, but I was trying to be friendly!"

Hades sighed, "I hate Zeus for doing this to me!"

"Aw," Natalie pouted, "it sounds to me like you could use a break."

Hades scoffed, "Funny. But here's the thing, I don't take breaks."

"Just a little one. Zeus will never know."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease."

"He won't! If he did, then he would probably know that I'm here. Now how about you take a snack break?" Natalie began rubbing his fore arm, "Hm?"

Hades paused for a moment, "Well... I guess one itty-bitty break wouldn't hurt."

Natalie took his hand, "That's what I was thinking." She pulled his arms towards him, "Come on."

Hades looked at her skeptically, "Come on?! Where to?"

"You'll see," Natalie began leading him to another room. "Let's go."

"Babe, where are we going?"

"You'll find out. Come on." Natalie took him out of the throne room, and led him to a room.

Hades looked at her with confusion. He was curious to know why she's being nice to him; but he knew for a fact that she's up to something.

Natalie lead him to the dining room, "Right this way."

Hades walked in the room, and stopped when he saw a set up dinner table with his favorites: worms, finger sandwiches, and a martini. Natalie lead him to his king size chair, "You like?"

"Okay, what's going on, babe?"

Natalie shrugged, "Just want to have dinner with you."

"Babe, I always have dinner with you."

"Yeah, when it was you, me, and the imps. I wanted to be just you and me tonight."

"Babe, as much as I love to eat with you... Can't. Love to, but can't."

"If you're worried about your job, don't. I got it all taken care of." Natalie sat on her chair next to Hades' chair.

"How?"

"The imps are doing the work. Now chill out, and sit down.

"Wow, you got it all figured out, don't ya, babe?" Hades glided closer to his chair. "This isn't one of your pranks, right? I didn't get even with you, yet."

Natalie shook her head, as she was pouring herself grape juice. "No. I just want to have dinner with you and talk."

Hades looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit down, eat. I've made it special for you."

"Did you put something in it, babe?"

"No!"

"You swear?"

Natalie groaned, "On the River Styx, I didn't put anything in your food."

Hades paused then sat on his chair, and slurped a worm slowly. He didn't know what Natalie was planning, but he's going to find out, "Well, the food looks great, babe. You made it?"

Natalie nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich, "Yep. Like I said before, I've made it special."

Hades nodded, "So how was school?"

"I got detention."

Hades glared at her curiously, "What for?"

"Arriving late- thank you by the way- and throwing a spitball at Adonis."

"Ah, did he get on your nerves today?"

"If he didn't, I wouldn't have been in detention."

"Hey, it was just outta curiosity, babe... So do you know how to make yourself useful for my team?"

Natalie paused then shook her head, "Not yet. I'm getting there."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh." He slurped his worms, "Sure, you are."

"I am!" Natalie snapped. "Once I get an idea, you'll be the first to know."

Hades groaned, "Okay, whatever you say, Nattie." Hades paused for a moment, as he took a sip of his martini.

"How's the food?" Natalie asked.

He laid the glass down, and answered, "Good."

Natalie took a bite of her sandwich, "Good, I'm glad you like it."

"Babe?"

"Hm?" She asked while her mouth was full.

Hades then smirked at her, "I'm sensing that you want something from me."

Natalie glared at him, "What?" She swallowed her bite of her sandwich, and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"You're nice to me."

Natalie scoffed, "Look, I'm cruel, but not that cruel."

"Yeah, but you're never nice especially nice to me. I know you, babe. Every time you do something nice, you want something from me. Now come on, what do you want this time?"

"Want something from you?! Now when did I EVER want something from you?"

"Hm... Let's see... Eight months ago, you asked for a real bedroom. One week after that, you wanted to have weekends off. Two months after that, you wanted weekdays off. Three months after that, you wanted new modern clothes. Last Tuesday, you borrowed my chariot. OH!- And that's my sunglasses, you're wearing."

Natalie looked up at her head, and realized that she had the sunglasses on top of her head.

"You have had it for three weeks."

Natalie was getting annoyed. So she immediately took them off, and handed them to Hades. He waved his hand, and it disappeared. "What about the black sash belt, I loaned you last month?" Natalie asked.

Hades looked at her in shock, "LOAN?! That was _my _black belt, and you were returning it."

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Wow, you got a memory like an elephant... and an appetite to go with it. I'm impressed."

Hades chuckled, "Nattie. Nattie. Nattie. My sweet-"

"Little raven!" Hades and Natalie said at the same time.

Hades rolled his eyes, "Okay, babe, what is it you want this time? A day off? Borrow my chariot? Huh? Come on, tell me." He crossed his arms and was waiting for Natalie's answer.

Natalie paused, and knew that Hades wouldn't fall for the being-nice-act. She sighed, "Okay. You see there's thing I'm doing at school, I really want to go. So, I would like it if you sign the permission slip."

"Sign a permission slip?! That's it?" Hades started laughing.

Natalie raised a brow, "What's so funny?"

"Babe, you don't have to be nice to for that. All you had to do was ask me!"

Natalie smiled, "Really? So could you sign the permission slip?"

Hades smiled and said, "No."

Natalie's mouth dropped, "What?!"

"Sorry, babe. No can do." Hades stood up from his chair, and was about to leave the dining room; but Natalie stepped in his way.

"Why not?!"

"Okay, one: you have work here. Two: I have chores for you to do. Three: I need your help with another scheme to RULE-" He burst into red flames, while he and Natalie said at the same time, "THE COMOS!" Hades turned blue, and stared down at her.

"What? Look I know what you're going to say. You're the most predictable god I've ever met!"

"Look, I need you here, okay? Which is why you're not going anywhere."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal, if you let me go... I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Natalie paused for moment, and said, "I'll owe you one."

"Owe me, huh? Like what?"

"If you let me go, I'll give you an extra ten minutes massage."

"You have to think BIG, babe." Hades was about to leave, but Natalie stepped in front of him.

"Fine, I'll give you..." Natalie was trying to think of a good deal to persuade Hades.

"Babe, just outta curiosity, what's so special about this field trip?"

"Really special. I'm not usually the begging type, but if that's what it takes to go then I'll do it..."

Hades chuckled, "Now this I would like to see. Go ahead, babe. Start begging on your knees."

Natalie sighed, and muttered, "Please."

Hades stood there in shock, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! That's it?!"

"This is how I beg."

"I see souls begging for lives everyday! They are better beggers than whatever you just did." He left the dinning room, and Natalie followed him. But by the time, she exited the room, Hades already disappeared.

"Hades?" Natalie cried out for him, but he didn't respond. "Hades?! I know you can hear me!" Natalie still didn't hear him respond. She sighed, "Okay! Okay! What do you want?!" Natalie cried in desperation, "I'll do whatever you want me to do, if you let me go!"

There was a long pause...

"Anything, huh?" Natalie jumped when she heard Hades' voice behind her. He looked at her with that annoying smirk on his face, "You really want to go that bad, babe?"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah. Whatever it is you want, I'll do it."

Hades chucked wickedly, "Okay then. Here's my first, only, and final deal I'm going to offer you. I'll let you go off with your little mortal friends, and do whatever. No curfew. I'm not going to play detective on you and neither are the imps. You'll be free as a bird, until your trip to whatever it is you're going is over."

Natalie was liking this deal, so far, "Alright, but what's the catch?"

"The catch, babe, is that you have to do one little job for me."

"What is it?"

Hades smirked, "Oh, I'm not telling you." Natalie looked at him with confusion, but before she could ask, Hades continued, "But the next time I have a scheme to rule the cosmos or kill Wonderbreath, I want your contributions. You have to do what I say, and you have no say in it whatsoever. You're going to be supportive, contributing, and not complaining."

"So if you let me go on the field trip, I have to help you with another scheme of yours?"

"Exactumando!" Hades cried happily, "Like our original deal. You'll help me, I'll help you. It's a fair trade really."

Natalie paused for a moment.

"Babe, you want the trip or what? This is my FINAL-" He flickered yellow for a moment, "OFFER to you. Okay? Going once!"

"Okay!" Natalie cried without even thinking about it, "Alright, boss. You win this dealing round, Hades."

Hades smirked, "Excellent." He cracked his knuckles, "I thought you see things my way, Nattie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now all you have to do is sign the scroll." Natalie got out the scroll from her vest pocket, and handed it to Hades. He opened it, and got out a skeleton pen. "Now sign it on the very bottom."

"I know where to sign!" Hades snapped.

"Alright, but don't forget to write the name we always use."

"I know, babe! Sheesh!" Hades cried getting irritated by Natalie's mouth. He went ahead, and signed his somewhat name on the dotted line, _Aidon. _Hades' real name was Aidoneus, but they decided to just put _Aidon on it for short. _

"Aren't you curious to know where I'm going?"

Hades shrugged, "Nah! I'm sure it's some place boring like an art museum." Hades handed her the scroll, "There ya are, Nat."

Natalie, at first, was surprised to hear that Hades wasn't concern or asked questions about where she's going; but she shrugged it off and smiled, "Great. So are we going to shake on it or what?"

"You do realize that once we shake on it, there's no going back on your word, right?"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah. I do." Natalie didn't want anything bad happened to Hercules; but she really want to go, and she did say she'll do anything to go. Maybe Hades won't use her much or maybe Hades would screw up on his own. Just like the old saying, _The bad guys always lose, and the good guys win._

Hades immediately shook Natalie's hand. Once they shook on it, Natalie disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hades then cried happily with blue flames, "OH YEAH! The HADES RULES! PAIN! PANIC! Time for the take-over-the-cosmos meeting!"

**~HatMG~**

An hour later at the docks, the crew was carrying Daedalus stuff to a boat that was heading to Crete. Hercules, Cassandra, Icarus were asking Daedalus questions about where he was going. Daedalus explained to them what's happening. Once he said the word 'Crete', the gang didn't take the news well.

"CRETE?!" Icarus cried in panic.

"As in the island of Crete?" Hercules asked.

"As in the enemy of half of Greece?" Cassandra asked.

"As in ruled by King Minos?!" Hercules cried.

"As in the most twisted tyrant in the entire Aegean Region?!" Cassandra cried.

"As the patron of my genius!" Daedalus snapped. He walked towards two men who were carrying one of Daedalus' crate. "Gently! Gently with the crates!" Daedalus warned them, "They contain my life's work!" Too little, too late, one guy dropped the crate, and it opened. The crate revealed a long piece of rope along with some kind of metal.

One of the two men said, "Oops." He then shrugged, "Oh well."

"THAT'S NOT GENTLY!" Daedalus cried. He ran towards the clumsy men, "Be careful! That's one of my greatest inventions: the pulley!"

One of the two men scratched his head, and asked, "What's a pulley?"

Daedalus pointed at the rope, "That's a pulley. It's a system of moveable rotaters, which given the mechanical advantage to lift a heavy load with comparative ease."

The same guy smiled, "Hey, can we use it on those back-breaking boxes then? What do you say?"

"No, you'll scratch it."

"Daedalus!" Everyone looked over to see Natalie running towards them. As soon as she arrived, she panted for breath, "Hey Daedalus!"

"Nattie, you're five minutes late!" Daedalus snapped, "What kept you? And don't use the traffic excuse!"

"I went to the store and got me supplies for the boat ride." Natalie answered, as she showed him the stuff from her back, "Sunglasses, water, seasickness pills, and a hat."

"Excellent. Do you have the permission signed?"

Natalie smirked as she got the scroll out of her hat, "Signed, sealed, and delivered." She handed it to him, "There ya go."

"Nattie?!" Hercules cried in shock, "You're going with him?!"

"Yeah."

"WHAT?! Nattie, don't you know what's in Greece?!"

"Of course I do! Don't treat me like I'm an idiot!"

"Why are you going?" Cassandra asked.

Natalie sighed, "Have you ever heard the story of _The Little Mermaid?"_

Cassandra and Hercules shook their heads.

"Well, let's just say that I'm like that mermaid. I want to explore over places, than stay in the same, old, BORING ocean!"

"Point taken," Cassandra shrugged.

"But why would you WANT to go to Crete?!" Hercules asked, "That place is dangerous and RISKY?!"

"Hey, here's what I always say now:_ Life is full of opportunities and risks. You never know what fate has in store for you_." Natalie walked away from them, and went to the ramp connected to the boat.

"That's right, Natalie!" Daedalus complimented her. "She also said that if you want something YOU GO FOR IT!"

"She encouraged you to do this?" Hercules asked.

"No, I didn't!" Natalie said quickly.

"But Dadalus!" Icarus started complaining to his dad, "Do we really want your genius at the disposal of a twisted and evil Cretan?"

"I care not about his politics; I only care that he is my stepping stone to greatness. For he has commissioned me to build this most excellent and enormous maze-" He got out a blueprint, and showed them a picture, "-MY LABYRINTH!"

Everyone looked at the maze, and it looked difficult that nobody could possible exit that place. "It looks ridiculously complicated," Cassandra said.

Daedalus rolled his blueprint up, and gave it to Icarus, who had his hands filled with scrolls, "Well, that's the point. Come, Icarus and Nattie! Next port: Crete!"

"You're bringing Icarus?" Natalie mumbled at Daedalus.

"Of course, he's my son! Who knows! He might be useful."

Natalie glared at Icarus, who walked right by her. She mumbled, "Yeah. _Very _useful."

Icarus, Daedalus, and Natalie entered the boat, and they started waving as the boat was taking off. "BYE GUYS!" Icarus cried.

Hercules and Cassandra were waving back. "Good bye!" Hercules cried.

Natalie blew a kiss at Hercules, "See ya, Wonderboy!"

Hercules immediately froze, when he saw her blew a kiss at him. He then gave a goofy smile.

"Bye Cassandra!" Natalie waved at Cassandra.

"Bye!" Cassandra waved back, and turned to Hercules, who was wearing a goofy smile on his face. She raised a brow, "Hercules?" Cassandra was waving her hand over Hercules' face, but he didn't move. "Earth to Herc! Earth to Herc! Are you there?"

"I'll miss ya too," Hercules mumbled.

Cassandra immediately his shoulder, and that gave Hercules some consciousness, "Come on, Loverboy! Let's go."

"What?" Hercules asked.

"Please Herc, I know you like Nat."

Hercules' eyes grew wide, "WHAT?! NO! NO! It's nothing! I was just- just-"

"Daydreaming about her?"

"N-NO!" Hercules' face turned red.

"Hercules, relax. This is me you're talking to. I knew you haven't gotten over Nattie like you said to Icarus you were ."

"I did get over her!"

Cassandra smirked, "I already know, Herc."

"Wait! How did you- Oh yeah!" Hercules face palmed, "Of course, you had a vision."

"Well that, and I know that look when Icarus gives me."

"Y-You won't tell Nattie when she gets back, right?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it."

"Really?"

Cassandra walked away, as he followed her, "Sure. But I can't believe she hadn't figured it out yet. Everyone knows you like her, you're obvious."

Hercules stopped his tracks, and cried out in confusion, "Wait! What?!"

**A/N: *Cueing the trumpets* Guess what?! I've reached 500 REVIEWS! Double zeroes! This is the most reviewed book, I've written. Thank you everyone for your support. Also like to thank the fifty-seven people who did the poll, favorite, and followed this story. So how was this chapter? What do you think will happen when Natalie arrives in Crete? Since Hercules admit he hadn't gotten over Nat, do you think he'll try to tell her his feelings again in this episode? Will Hades find out about it? Give me your comments, questions, and suggestions. Don't forget to review, the poll (The one in my profile page or review your vote) and check out the wiki. Thanks.**


	71. The Minotaur part 3

Minotaur part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Natalie, Icarus, and Daedalus were sailing their way to Crete. The night boat ride wasn't a pleasant one. Early in the morning, Icarus started getting morning sickness, he kept on throwing up on the ocean, the bucket (Daedalus gave him), and the ship deck. "Are you alright, son?" Daedalus asked.

Icarus' face was literally green, "No! I don't feel so good!"

"Icarus, I really think you should take the seasickness pill."

"No way! It's not safe to take someone else's medicine."

"But Icarus, it might help," Daedalus insisted.

"No! No! I'm not going to take that risk!" Icarus cried.

"But you sick!" Natalie cried.

"No, I'm not!" Suddenly, the boat started shaking assuming that it was either the waves or they hit a fish. Icarus' face turned green, "Excuse me!" He turned around, and started throwing up again. Daedalus and Natalie looked away, disgusted to see Icarus puking on the ocean.

"Poseidon isn't going to like this," Natalie muttered.

"No, he is not," Daedalus agreed.

After hours of traveling, they finally made it to Crete. "There it is, children! Crete!" Daedalus said proudly, "The future sight of my greatest triumph!"

Icarus and Natalie were watching Crete, but weren't very enthusiastic. Icarus was feeling much better now, and his face was back to his normal dark-skin color. "Oh, but Dadalus, teaching was good. Right? You get summer off, and- WHOA! What is that?!" Icarus cried with amazement.

The trio looked over to see a giant, bronze robot pacing back and forth. "Ah! A giant robot, cruel and effective invention. Crete's most famous attraction."

"Robots in Ancient Greece," Natalie muttered with confusion, "Didn't see that coming."

The robot looked over at the boat, and it's eyes began to glow. It walked towards a rock and picked it up. "There! See how he lifts the boulder ready to haulage at an incoming ship."

Natalie and Icarus's eyes grew wide in shock. "You mean it's throwing a rock at the ship?!" Natalie cried in panic.

"Percisely, Natalie."

"Uh..." Icarus began talking nervously, "Dadalus, wouldn't you say that WE'RE on the incoming ship?"

"Well, technically, yes, but I am an honor guest of King Minos!" Daedalus said proudly.

They looked at the robot, and Natalie cried, "Well, the robot clearly didn't get the memo!" The robot threw the rock, and it was flying towards them.

Icarus noticed that the rock had words on it. It said: Welcome to Crete. "Oh, it's a welcome rock," Icarus said in a calm way.

Natalie immediately grabbed Icarus' shirt, and pull him away from the edge of the ship, following Daedalus and the crew, "RUN AWAY!" Everyone was screaming and running around the ship trying to avoid getting hit by the huge rock. It hit the ship, and it was sinking. Natalie, Icarus, and Daedalus came up from the water, coughing.

They all heard a voice laughing wickedly. Natalie looked up to where the voice was coming from, and screamed out, "ARE YOU SICK IN THE HEAD?!"

The laughing came from a king, not just any king, King Minos. He was fat, shorter than his men, had a white beard, and was wearing purple robe and a golden crown on his head. "Nice work!" King Minos complimented the robot, "You're worth every drachma." He was amused to see the ship sinking.

Daedalus, Natalie, and Icarus were crying out, "HELP! HELP US!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOTS!" Natalie cried.

"Oh!" Minos cried happily, "That must be my new hired genius. Better fish him out." He chuckled, "Those Athenians are real drowners!"

* * *

At Prometheus Academy, the Shop class students were assigned to make a birdhouse by their substitute teacher, Mr. Physidepus, their Gym teacher. Hercules, on the other hand, had another project in mind besides making a bird house. He was hitting a piece of wood that was bent.

"That's a bird house?" Cassandra asked.

Hercules shushed her, and whispered, "It's going to be a flying device." Hercules explained as he was showing her a blueprint of the hot air balloon. "Fashioned of cyprus reeds and sheep's bladders!"

"Okay. Why are you making it? So you can fly to your beloved Nattie?" Cassandra said with amusement.

"No!" Hercules said quickly, as he continued to bent the wood with his hammer. "This is what Daedalus and Icarus would've wanted! It's EDGY, adnormally so!" He began to act like Daedalus when he said Daedalus' words.

"Yeah, that's true," Cassandra looked at the blueprint with interest, "Hm. A flying machine?" She shrugged, "He has worse ideas I guess."

Adonis jumped behind her, and said, "Woo-hoo! Sheeps' bladders!"

"Good point."

Hercules continued to beat the wood, and said, "I know I miss Icarus and Nat, but I actually miss that big, crazy inventist too!" Then the hammer slipped through Hercules' fingers, and it flew towards Cassandra.

Luckily, she ducked down, "Saw that coming."

"OW!" The hammer hit Adonis on the head, and he was knocked unconscious.

"Sorry!" Hercules apologized.

**~HatMG~**

At Crete, Minos was showing Daedalus, Icarus, and Natalie the work-in-progress labyrinth, "All this is at your disposal. Just build me the best labyrinth in the world."

"All this!" Daedalus said, "and no abnormally, strong student to wreak it."

"Dad!" Icarus whispered to him, "Just ask him what it's for." Icarus elbowed him.

Daedalus shook his head, and whispered, "No, I can't do that. He's a king, I can't just-"

"I gotta a question," Natalie interrupted.

Minos turned to her with a huge smile on his face, "Yes?"

"What exactly are you using the maze for?"

"Hm..." Minos narrowed his eyes at her, "Well aren't you Miss Nosy."

"Well," Natalie shrugged, "If there's a secret, I gotta know."

"The reason she asked, your majesty," Daedalus stepped in front of her, "Is that we heard ugly rumors about you."

Minos chuckled, "Oh really?!" He smiled, "Which one's have you heard?"

"Oh, well, I don't know," Icarus shrugged. "The one where you hurl BOULDERS AT INNOCENT PEOPLE!" He cried angrily.

Minos chuckled, "A bit of ship wrecking never hurt anyone." He put his arm around Icarus, and it made Icarus uncomfortable. Minos continued, "And this nasty gossip you heard about me is all in the past. I have reformed."

"Pfft!" Natalie scoffed, "Oh PUH-LEASE! Cruel people like you don't change! That's what they want you to think, next day they'll STAB YOUR BACK and do something sinister."

"Now who told you that?" Minos asked sweetly.

Natalie then thought of a flashback...

**~HatMG~**

_Flashback four months ago..._

_In the Underworld, Natalie hit Jafar one more time with her shovel, "That will teach you!" She and Hades were watching tortured Jafar flowing through the River of Death. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE!" Jafar said his last words before he went straight to Tartarus._

_"Do you think he learned his lesson?" Natalie asked as she followed Hades, while carrying her shovel._

_"Pfft! Pul-lease!" Hades cried as he rolled his eyes, "I think he learned not to mess with me, but I doubt he would change his tune."_

_"After the torture we just gave him, what makes you think different?"_

_"Babe, you should probably know this by now, but just for a little reminder..." He turned to face her, "Jafar is a villain, right?"_

_Natalie nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Well?! Villains don't change, Nattie! I hate to tell ya."_

_"But what about villains claiming that they've changed their tune."_

_"Don't trust them, babe. The next thing you knew they'll STAB you right on the back."_

_"What about Jafar's minion, Iago? He changed."_

_"That's because Jafar's pet is a weak bird. Henchmen and minions are... how should I put this? Oh yeah! Not up to the standards of a true villain, like myself."_

_"Oh really?!" Natalie narrowed her eyes at him, "What about me, huh? I'm your henchwoman. Am I weak?"_

_"Pfft! Nah! You're fine, babe. You're different."_

_Natalie raised a brow, "How different?"_

_"One of best minions I got. You're useful and noble-free, and after that kidnapping act you just did with Icarus, I know you wouldn't disappoint me. Keep it up, babe; because sooner or later, we'll both get what we want." Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared._

Reality...

"I just know the truth," Natalie shrugged.

"Well, I turned from my evil, villainous ways. I want to help my kingdom now. Crete is chummy with Athens now." Minos led the trio away from the construction, "We just signed a new treaty so there." Secretly, Minos was crossing his fingers behind his back.

**~HatMG~**

Back in Athens...

_Indeed there was a treaty with Athens, but peace came in a terrible price. An Athenian youth was to be sent to Crete to face his doom. King Minos was the most twisted feign, yet the king's sense of marketing. _

People were gathered around to see an elderly man reading a scroll.

_For instead of doom, King Minos merely insisted on sending a youth to participate in something called "Extremely Ultimate Vicious Combat"._

Everyone smirked at when they finished reading the scroll.

_Which really didn't sound that bad._

At Shop class, Adonis was reading the morning scroll, "Oh, have you heard the news about Crete? They're demanding a brave Athenian youth to face 'Extremely Ultimate Vicious Combat'." He showed Hercules a scroll that had an unknown picture out front and said: Athens need YOU! "Of course I'll go, but technically being the Prince of Thrace, I'm not an Athenian youth. Now am I?"

Hercules came out from under his project, and took the scroll from Adonis, "Hey! What's a little _Extremely Ultimate Vicious Combat _if I get to see Icarus... and maybe it might give me a chance to impress her."

"Puh-lease!" Adonis rolled his eyes, "Natalie doesn't like you that way. She said so herself."

"Wait a minute!" Hercules cried in surprise, "How did you-"

"Please, Jerkules, it's obvious. I'm surprised Nattie hadn't figured it out."

Cassandra smirked and mumbled, "I for-told him so."

A few hours later, Hercules changed his white chiton to his armor outfit; and was sailing on a boat.

_And so... after turning his permission slip and signing a personal damage wavier, Hercules set sail for Crete!_

**~HatMG~**

In nighttime, Daedalus was drawing out his game plan to make the labyrinth. "Yes!" Daedalus cried proudly, "This labyrinth could overrate the Hanging Gardens in Babylon right off the Seven Wonders' list! What do you think, Natalie?"

"I think it's going to be in the top ten difficult mazes in the world," Natalie responded.

Icarus and Natalie stood next Daedalus, while he was humming and working. Natalie was taking a peek of his drawing, while Icarus was taking interest in the golden yarn next to Daedalus, "So Dadalus, what's this?"

"What's what?" Daedalus looked over, and saw Icarus tossing the yarn in the air, "Oh, our workers use that when they're lost in the maze. It's magic thread, it shows them the way out."

Icarus smiled, "Cool! I'm going to make myself some magic socks."

"Son, why don't you go unpack that new crate, King Minos brought, he said it's crucial project." Icarus did exactly what his father said, and went to the crate that had a big 'Danger' sign on the front.

Meanwhile, Natalie was going through a couple of scrolls, because she was bored. But then she came across a scroll that was lying on the floor, "Hm? What's this?" She picked it out, and started reading it. "Hm... Crete is having an _Extremely Ultimate Vicious Combat? _Athenian youth must participate." She chuckled, "If Herc saw that ad, he would go right along with it. Luckily, he isn't." Then Natalie became suspicious, "But wait... Minos says that he changed and wanted peace. Why is he having a vicious combat?"

Icarus tapped on the crate, and suddenly, there was a huge roar inside the crate. Icarus wanted to know what it was, so he pulled a piece of wood out with a stick. He used the same stick to poke inside the crate. That's when something inside shook the crate that made the wood brake, it roared more viciously than last time. Natalie and Daedalus took noticed and gasped. Natalie was so flabbergasted she dropped her scroll, she was reading.

Inside the broken crate was a cage, inside the cage revealed a monster doing the roaring. It looked like a brown bull mixed with the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast _movie. It growled at Icarus, and said, "Keep your pokey stick to yourself, BOY!"

Icarus was officially terrified; he immediately backed away from the bull beast, and stuttered, "A min-a min- a min-"

"-otaur, kid." The Minotaur finished Icarus' stutter, and chuckled wickedly. Icarus ran towards his dad; Natalie picked up the scroll, put it behind her sash belt, and checked out the beast.

"A MINOTAUR?!" Daedalus cried in fear.

"Wow!" Natalie cried with amazement.

"Wow?" The Minotaur glared at Natalie with confusion, then shrugged, "That's the first time, I heard that."

"Hey, I've seen worse. Believe me."

That's when King Minos arrived with two of his guards. He began talking, "This is why I brought you here, Daedalus. That beast is the scourge of Crete for generations."

"Generations?" Natalie furrowed her brows, "If he was terrorizing your kingdom for so long, why did it take you this long to capture him."

"He was difficult to catch, Miss Nosy," Minos answered. He turned to Daedalus and said, "We need your labyrinth to imprison it, and keep my people safe."

"Well! That is truly a noble goal!" Daedalus agreed, "And a great challenge for a manipuladore of mazes! No monster will find it's way out of the Labyrinth... of... DAEDALUS!"

"Oh, I'm a monster now?!" the Minotaur cried. "I couldn't pick my parents, you know?"

"See you all tomorrow!" Minos said as he was leaving with his guards, "Bright and early!"

Natalie finally understood what Minos was planning. He wasn't only going to imprison the beast, but also imprisoned a gullible kid, who's going to be killed by the Minotaur. Minos was just using Daedalus to make the labyrinth for him, and left out that detail; Minos was only doing this for his own selfish reason: entertainment.

Natalie was thinking, _Should I warn Daedalus about this? Hm... maybe no youth would fall for Mino's trap, and everything will go to plan. _Natalie looked over at the Minotaur, who then looked back at her and began smirking. She rolled her eyes, and looked away.

Later that night, Hercules finally made it to Crete. The first thing he saw was a giant robot pacing back and forth. "Huh." Hercules turned to a crew man, and said, "Ya know it's funny, it looks like that big metal guy is throwing a rock at us. Wouldn't that be weird?"

The robot picked up the same welcome rock, and threw it at the ship. Hercules' eyes grew wide in fear, and cried out, "HE'S THROWING A ROCK AT US!"

The rock hit the ship; once again, another ship sank to the bottom of the ocean, and Minos was having a good laugh. "HO-HO! WOW! Sinking Athenians' ships is like stealing candy from a baby! HO-HO! It's almost as fun!"

A soldier next to him bent down, and whispered something in Minos' ear.

Minos then smirked, "OH-HO! MY ATHENIAN VICTIM! Go ahead and fish him out! Oh-and prepare him for the combat."

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review and don't forget about the poll.**


	72. The Minotaur part 4

Minotaur part 4

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

The next morning, Icarus, Natalie, Daedalus, King Minos, and his two soldiers were staring at the all-built labyrinth. One guy turned the crank, that was lifting a cage with the Minotaur inside. The cage was above the labyrinth, and the bottom of it opened like a trap door. The Minotaur fell and landed on the ground. He stood up, trying to find the exit to the maze. Every turn he made, it wound up a dead end.

The Minotaur growled and roared with frustration, "This is getting monotonous!"

King Minos was laughing wickedly, "What's the matter, Bull-head?! Didn't they teach you Labyrinth spec on the farm?!" He continued laughing.

Minotaur was stopped running while panting for breath, "Whoo, what's with this place?"

King Minos was smiling with satisfaction, "You really have done, Daedalus. I think we might have a Wonder of the World in our hands."

Daedalus stared yelling with Minos, "Hey! YO! Why don't you try the next hall over? THAT'S A DEAD END TOO! HA! In your face, MOO-BOY!"

Natalie rolled her eyes at them, "Very mature."

Icarus looked at Daedalus with concern, and whispered, "Dadalus, please. Gloating does not percome you."

Minos was laughing while smirking, "Now for the real fun." The guard turned the crank again, lifting another cage. Everyone looked over the cage, and was shocked to see who it was inside. It was none other than Hercules himself.

Natalie's eyes grew wide in shock, "HERCULES?!"

Icarus smiled when he saw Hercules, "Hey, Herky-Perky-Poo! What are you doing in Crete?"

"Oh, I entered me into some ultimate combat deal. I-I figured it was the only way to come visit you and Nat."

"Hercules?" Natalie stood there in shock.

Hercules looked at her and smiled, "Hey, Nat, aren't you glad to see me?"

Natalie then smiled and said, "Herc, I got four words for ya... You... are... an... IDIOT!"

Hercules was shocked to hear what Natalie said, "W-What? I don't understand. I thought you would like to see me."

"Not in this case!"

"What are you talking about? I entered the combat deal for you!"

"Hey!" Icarus cried, "What about me?"

"O-Oh, and Icarus too." Hercules added.

"Combat?!" Daedalus cried in shock, "Don't be ridiculous, Young Hercules. The labyrinth below is for Minotaur containment only. Isn't that right, King Minos?"

Natalie glared at King Minos, "Yeah, Minos? Is it?"

Minos smirked, "Actually, yes and no. Yes, the combat does happen down there. And no, the Athenian youth won't survive."

Daedalus and Icarus looked at him in shock, except for Natalie, she already knew. "My Wonder of the World is to be used for such an atrocity? This is not possible!" Daedalus cried.

Minos said, "It is too possible."

"I told ya, guys!" Natalie cried, "You should never trust a villain, who claimed he changed! But did ya listen to me? NO!" She turned to Hercules, "As for you, I can't believe you actually fell for a trap that was from an OLD, DISGUSTING DESPOT!"

Minos chuckled, "Well, aren't you too kind, Miss Nosy."

Icarus turned to Daedalus and Natalie, and said, "Aw, man! We've gotta help Herc!"

"Now that's not possible." Minos disagreed, "It will ruin my fun." He leaned over the rail, and said to Hercules, "Let me give you a little advice, Son. Scream loudly!" He chuckled wickedly.

Hercules narrowed his eyes at Minos, "The name is Hercules. I'm a fighter, not a screamer!"

"Oh really?" Minos snapped his fingers, signaling the guy with a crank. He turned the crank, and it opened the bottom cage door.

Hercules was doing like Minos said he would do, screaming loudly, "AAAAHHHH!"

"OH-HO! Not a screamer? That's a beautiful scream! The kid's got great pipes."

"You should hear him sing," Natalie said.

"Oh, I would, but it's a shame I don't get to hear it."

Hercules looked around at the maze, standing there not sure what to do. Daedalus began screaming the directions out to him, "Hercules, go to the left, then take a third right, and then go to the corner! And-"

Minos covered Daedalus' mouth, and shook his head, "Ah! Ah! Ah! That's cheating. As a former teacher, you should know that."

Hercules looked up at the others, and cried out, "Uh, i-i-is it your left or-or mine?"

"YOURS!" Natalie cried out, then another guard put his hand over her mouth. She elbowed his stomach to get him off her, but the medal on his chest hurt her elbow, "OWWW!" She bit the guard's hand.

He immediately let go of her, and screamed out in pain, "OOOOWWWW!"

Minos stuck his finger in his ear, and said, "Man, you are a horrible screamer."

Twenty minutes later, Hercules was struggling to escape the maze. Just like the Minotaur, he end up in a dead end. He was in the middle of a hall, and King Minos was muttering to himself, "Warmer... warmer... warmer..." Hercules made a turn, and Minos cried out, "Ooh! Ah! Cooler!" Hercules faced a dead end, while hearing Minos said, "Much cooler!"

Hercules went a few turns, but faced another dead end. Minos cried out, "Freezing! Ooh, like ice, baby!"

"SHUT UP!" Natalie snapped. _Man, he's getting on my LAST NERVE!_

Hercules was getting annoyed by Minos too, "Hey, you want to come down here and do this?!"

King Minos shook his head, "No."

"THEN BUTT OUT!" Hercules snapped.

"You tell him, Herc!" Natalie cried to him.

A few minutes later, Hercules and the Minotaur were about to meet. "Ooh, here comes an intersection," Minos said, "It'll all turn on to see who sees who first... or it would if was unblessed with a great sense of smell."

In the maze, the Minotaur was looking around, then paused when he smelled something. He smirked, because he knew what it was, "Mmm... definitely Athenian hum- NO! Demigod."

Minos shouted to Hercules, "Athenian boy, let's pick up the pace!"

"We got to do something," Natalie muttered to Icarus.

"I know! But what?!" He gasped, "I know." Icarus got out a ball of magic thread, and loosened the string long enough for Hercules to catch it. "Hey, Herc! GRAB THIS MAGIC THREAD!"

Hercules jumped up to grab it, but the string swung pass him. It was now above the Minotaur, who grabbed not only the string, but also Icarus. Natalie saw it, and grabbed Icarus' legs to pull him behind the rail. Unfortunately, the Minotaur was too strong for Natalie; so he pulled the string, Icarus, and Natalie towards him.

"ICARUS!" Daedalus cried in panic.

"HEY! What about me?!" Natalie cried.

Icarus looked up, and began to shake. "A MIN- A MIN-"

Natalie turned to him, "What is it?"

She and Icarus heard a low chuckle that gave them the creeps. They looked over to see the Minotaur got his hands on the magic thread. The Minotaur smiled, "Ooh, magic thread. Thanks kid!"

Natalie glared at Icarus angrily, and said sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks kid."

Icarus shrugged, "Hey, you're welcome." He immediately panicked and ran away leaving Natalie behind.

"ICARUS!" Natalie cried angrily.

She looked up at the Minotaur, who was smirking down at her. "Hello Belle. So nice to see you again."

Natalie raised a brow, "My name is not Belle! It's Nattie, although Belle is a prettier name."

The Minotaur chuckled, "Beautiful and funny. How about after all this, we can have a get together? We grab something to eat, but it's going to be an early date though."

"Um..." Natalie looked up, gasped, and pointed behind him, "Hercules, run!"

The Minotaur immediately turned around to see what Natalie was pointing, but didn't see anything. "There's nobody-" He turned around to see Natalie gone. "HEY!" The Minotaur began running again.

Minos was watching the action, "Ooh, this is an ultimate vicious combat. THIS is getting good! And adding two more victims, spices it up. Huh?"

"My son!" Daedalus was watching this in horror, seeing Icarus being chased by the Minotaur. Natalie went to another direction; while Hercules went another. The Minotaur was getting frustrated, "ROAR!"

"I think we're getting to the vicious part," Minos began laughing wickedly and loudly. Daedalus was getting angry, so he swung his arm around, and punched the king.

Daedalus hopped off the rail, then slide down the ladder to help the teenagers, "I'll save ya, Son!" He jumped on the guy in charge of the crank, and rushed towards the maze.

Minos got up from the floor, and muttered, "That is one, tough teacher. Ooh-hoo-ho- GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!" Daedalus rushed to the outside wall of the maze, and pushed it. Part of the wall turned around, just when the guards ran past it. As soon as they ran past the wall, it turned back around.

Daedalus cried out quickly, "You can make a man make a maze, but you can't make a maze make a man- You can make a man-" Daedalus growled with frustration, "NO ONE TOUCHES MY BOY!"

Meanwhile, Icarus rushed through the hall, and without looking; he ran right into Hercules. They fell down, and groaned in pain.

Icarus shook it off, and asked, "Herc, thanks for coming. You look great. How's Cassandra? Is she holding up okay without me?"

"Uh," Hercules looked around, "Right now, I think she's doing better than either one of us."

Suddenly, they heard a girl screaming, "AAAH!"

Hercules looked around the maze frantically, "What was that?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya," Icarus shrugged, "Natalie is in the maze too."

"WHAT?! She's here?!" Hercules cried in shock. "Where is she?!"

"OH NO! NOT YOU AGAIN! BACK OFF, BULL-HEAD!" Natalie cried in anger.

Hercules gasped, "OH NO! He's got her! Come on!" Hercules rushed towards Natalie's scream.

"Uh, Herc, aren't we supposed to _avoid _the bull-head?" Icarus asked.

"ICARUS!" Hercules rushed towards Icarus, and carried him over the shoulder.

"HEY!" Icarus cried, "NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO! PLEASE!"

The boys ran past a wall, but hid behind it, when they saw Natalie fell down. The Minotaur caught up to her, and smirked at her. She attempted to run, but he grabbed her with one hand, "Not so fast, Belle!"

"I swear to you, if don't put me down RIGHT NOW, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Minotaur began laughing, "Scream? HA! HA! HA!"

Natalie narrowed her eyes at him, "No... I'm going to do..." She kicked him in the jaw, "THAT!"

"OW!" The Minotaur cried angrily, "YOU CRAZY, FIERY BELLE!" Minotaur glared at her, then chuckled, "I like that!" He pulled her closer, and Natalie grew disgusted.

"Eeck!" Icarus was disgusted, "Now that's what I call a _Beauty and the Beast _couple." Hercules looked at the scene in horror, he sneered at the Minotaur. Icarus noticed, and said softly, "Now, now, Herc. Let's not jump into things, and-" Icarus turned around, and saw that Hercules wasn't next to him but close to the scene. "Oh no!" He muttered to himself, "This isn't good."

The Minotaur was bringing Natalie's face close to his. Natalie screamed out while blocking her hand over her face, "YOU BULL-"

"HALT!" Hercules cried.

Natalie and the Minotaur slowly turned their heads at Hercules awkwardly. The Minotaur stomped towards Hercules, "What do you want, pea-brain?" He gave Hercules eye contact.

"Uh..." Hercules began to stutter, "Pardon me... SIR!"

The Minotaur raised a brow when he was called 'sir'.

Hercules continued, "I'm demand that you release Nattie, and return her-"

"Stay out of this, Wonderboy!" Natalie snapped.

"Yeah!" The Minotaur agreed, "Stay out of this! Belle and I are in the middle of something. Now would you excuse us?" He turned his head back to Natalie.

"YOU'RE EXCUSED!" Hercules snapped angrily.

The Minotaur stopped then turned to Hercules, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Belle is not her name, IT'S NATTIE!"

"I call her the way I see it, boy!"

Icarus ran towards him, "Uh, let's go, Herc!" He tried to pull Hercules toward him, "Now let's not try to make the sweet, kind beast mad."

"I'm not leaving without Nat!" Hercules cried.

The Minotaur chuckled, "You know, sometimes I wonder why have two horns? Then, situations like this arise." He laughed wickedly, and cried out, "COME ON!"

"TIME OUT!" Icarus made a time out sign, "Herc, you can take this bull guy. Can't ya?"

Hercules hit his fist against his hand, "You bet! Don't worry, Nattie. Just leave the Minotaur to me."

Natalie rolled her eyes, _He never listens!_

Icarus shrugged, "Oh, good! 'Cause he's got the magic thread that will show the way out of here! I mean, no pressure!"

"ICARUS!" Natalie cried in anger.

"Ah!" The Minotaur cried triumphantly, "so that's what it's for." He rubbed his chin, and said, "First, I get outta here, then I gore that arrogant egg-head!"

Icarus cried with fear, "No, NOT MY DADALUS!"

The Minotaur chuckled, "Make that DEAD-alus!" He made a slicing motion across his neck, and laughed some more, "HA! HA! HA!" The Minotaur turned to Natalie, "Come along, Belle! As soon as we escaped, we're going to live happily ever after!"

"Sorry!" Natalie snapped, "But I got other plans on my own!" Natalie kicked him in the stomach.

"Ooh!" He dropped her, and held on to his stomach.

Natalie grabbed the thread from his hand, and ran off, "Thank you!"

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" The Minotaur started running after her; Hercules and Icarus followed them. Hercules was hoping that Natalie can getaway from the Minotaur, and escape.

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Please review! Thanks again for the people who reviewed, favorite, followed, and did the poll. Questions or suggestions about the story, PM me or review. Thanks. I guess you're curious why the Minotaur calls Nattie 'Belle', well Belle means beautiful, and the Minotaur reminds me of the Beast. Just like Beauty and the Beast story... sort of. **

**PS. The scene with Nattie getting captured by the Minotaur, and Hercules tried to save her was inspired by Meg and Nessus scene in the movie.**


	73. The Minotuar part 5

Minotaur part 5

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Natalie was way ahead, and was going through different halls until she felt safe. Once Natalie slowed down to take a breather, she put down the thread down, and muttered to herself, "Okay, how do I get this stupid thing to work?" She looked up, and saw a black shadow behind her. Natalie turned around, and saw the Minotaur smirking down at her. Natalie chuckled nervously, "Somehow we always bump into each other."

The Minotaur laughed, "Yeah, we do, Belle."

"My name is NATTIE! Not Belle!"

"Who cares?" Minotaur snapped. Natalie backed away as he was coming closer.

"Wait a minute, how about you and I make a deal."

The Minotaur stopped and asked, "A deal?"

"Yeah," Natalie gave him a half smile. "How about I'll give you this thread in exchange for our lives?"

The Minotaur was tapping his chin, and said, "Uh... No. Here's my bright idea, you give me that thread, come with me now, and I'll still kill your pea-brain friends!"

"That's not really a fair trade."

"DON'T CARE!" Minotaur snapped.

"Do you _really_ want the thread?" Natalie asked.

"No, I want to stay here in this prison for the rest of my life- YES, I WANT THE MAGIC THREAD!" The Minotaur cried impatiently.

"Fine, you want it? HERE!" She threw the thread down a hall. The Minotaur stomped towards it, and that gave Natalie a chance to make a run for it.

Once the Minotaur picked up the thread, he noticed that Natalie disappeared again. He shrugged, "Fine! At least I got what I really want." He laid the thread down, and said, "Magic thread, GO! GO!" The ball of thread began to roll, as the Minotaur was following it.

Natalie was running as fast as she could; then without looking, she bumped into someone, and fell on top of him. "OW," a voice said.

Natalie looked down and saw Hercules below him, "Herc, are you okay?"

Hercules looked up at Natalie's brown eyes, and said with a goofy smile, "I am now."

Natalie furrowed her brows, as she got off of him, "Huh?"

Hercules shook his head, getting out of his day dream, and said, "OH! Um-uh-I mean- I-I-I'm glad to see you alive."

"Oh, Nat!" Icarus gave her a bear hug, "It's so good to see you again! Promise me, you'll never leave me."

"Icarus," Natalie muttered.

"Yes, Nattie?"

"Hands... move them or lose them."

Icarus immediately released her, "Of course. Sorry about that. Don't tell Cassie-lassie."

"What happened, Natalie?" Hercules asked anxiously, "And where's the Minotaur?"

"Who cares about that?!" Icarus snapped, "What about that magic thread?! Do you still have it?"

Natalie pressed her lips together, and muttered, "Well..."

"YOU LOST IT?!" Hercules and Icarus cried.

"Hey, it was either my life or lose that stupid thread! Take your pick!"

Icarus began crying, "OH! How are we going to get out of here?!"

Hercules looked at the wall, then smirked, "Hm... maybe we don't need to." He backed away from the wall, and ran towards it trying to break down the door. He did the same thing again, then the wall broke.

Icarus looked at Hercules with amazement, "Whoa."

Natalie smiled at Hercules, "Alright. Keep going, Wonderboy!"

Hercules smiled at Natalie's encouragement, as he kept doing the same thing with the other walls. Icarus' face changed into concern, "Aw MAN! Dadalus is going to FREAK when he see's what you're doing to his masterwork."

"Icarus," Natalie put her arm around Icarus, "Buddy! Pal, your daddy is already freaking out."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Minotaur was following the magic thread, until it stopped. The Minotaur looked at it skeptically, but a piece of yarn lifted up and pointed right. He smiled as he realized that the exit was near. A wall turned as the Minotaur just made his getaway. He looked over, and saw a bronze robot walking towards the maze. The Minotaur sniffed then smirked, "Mmm... I smell Talos." He walked towards the robot to get Daedalus, who was controlling the robot.

Inside the robot, Daedalus was turning wheels, pulling levers, and got hit on the head by something. He groaned, "The robot controls should be greatly simplified. I mean really! As soon as rescue my boy, Natalie, and Hercules, I'm fine tuning this monstrosity."

The robot stomped towards the soldiers, who ran way with fear; destroyed a crane; and was about to lift up a rock. "NO!" Daedalus cried out, "Don't pick up the rock, you BRONZE IDIOT! GO AROUND IT!" The robot did just that. "Almost there! Minos will see that I'm no mere Shop teacher! I am a world class inventist who shall thrash him and his bull-headed beast!"

Daedalus looked to his left to see an unexpected guest standing there. He started shaking with fear. "You're supposed to be so smart, yet you stoop to name calling," The Minotaur was coming closer to frantic Daedalus. "Yes. Well, when I mean bull-headed, what I really meant to say was AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Back at the maze, Hercules punched through a couple walls, until he was out of breath. He dropped to his knees, and was breathing rapidly. Natalie hopped over the broken wall, kneeled next to Hercules, and patted his back.

"Herc, are you okay?" Icarus asked.

Hercules panted, but managed to answer Icarus' question, "I'm fine... really."

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked, "How about you take a breather?"

Hercules shook his head, "N-No, I'll be alright." He stood up, but was about to fall again.

Luckily, Natalie put his arm over her, and set him back in the ground. "Herc, take a break. You've earned it."

Hercules looked at her, then smiled, "Thanks."

"Uh, listen, boys, I'm sorry that I don't have the thread with me. If I could go back, and-"

"Nattie," Hercules took her hand, and pulled her towards him, "Stop. It's not your fault, you're only trying to save your life. I would've done the same."

Natalie smirked, "No, you won't. You would punch the guy with your _Mr. Incredible _strength."

Hercules chuckled, "I would do that too."

"But I appreciate you trying to cheer me up... and thank you for trying to save me from that bull creep."

Hercules smiled, "Ah, it was nothing. You saved yourself, I didn't do anything."

"I don't normally rely on anyone for a rescue, but I appreciate you looking out for me."

"Nat, I do care about you."

Natalie nodded, "I know."

Hercules was thinking to himself, _Okay, I have to tell her! I just have too! In case we died, I want to have a chance to tell her. _He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, _Okay... H-Here I go." _Hercules turned to Natalie, "Nattie?"

Natalie glared at him, "Yeah?"

"T-There's something... I gotta tell you." Hercules took a deep breath again.

Natalie looked at him with concern, "Okay."

"I wanted to tell you this for a while, but I couldn't find the words for it. I was thinking that if we don't make it, I might as well tell you."

Natalie was getting nervous, "Tell me what? Should I be scared?"

"No!" He cleared his throat, and kept his eyes, "No! Not at all!"

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because... I-uh."

Natalie took his hands holding them for comfort, and turned his face to face her, "Herc, look at me." Hercules was hesitating, but Natalie said it again with more force, "Look at me." Hercules slowly opened his eyes to see Natalie. "Look, whatever it is, you can tell me. Is it something bad?"

"I hope not."

"Well, tell me. We always been honest with each other right?"

Hercules nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"Then tell me." Natalie gave Hercules the encouragement to tell her.

Hercules took a deep breath, and mumbled, "Here it goes... Nattie, I-"

"Say, guys!" Icarus interrupted, "How about I let you guys talk while I do the next one?" Icarus walked towards the wall.

Natalie turned to Icarus angrily, "Icarus, would you stop- WHAT?!"

Hercules and Natalie realized what Icarus said, and screamed out to Icarus, "NO! NO! BAD IDEA!"

"No. No. Not a problem," Icarus said, "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." He knelled down a crawling position, and was crawling backwards.

"Icarus," Natalie said with concern, "I really don't think-"

"Then don't Nat, I got this. Just go ahead to y'all conversation." Icarus was charging at the wall like a bull. As soon as he hit the wall with his head, he flew all over the walls, and landed on Hercules. "OW! And I thought flying too close to the sun was dumb!"

Hercules glared at him, "Yeah, that too." He then looked around the maze, "Hey, where's Nat?"

"AH!" They both heard groaning noises below, and realized that they're on top of Natalie. "Would you boys GET OFF OF ME?!"

Hercules immediately stood up without give Icarus a chance to get up. "Oh! Sorry, Nattie."

Natalie glared at the boys angrily. Suddenly they heard a frantic scream, "AAAAAAHHH!"

Icarus knew who was screaming and began whimpering, "That's my Dadalus."

Hercules was putting his ear against the wall to hear Daedalus yelling, "HEY YOU! Knock it off! DROP IT! DROP IT!"

Hercules smiled, "Hey, this must be the last wall." He backed up, "Come on, guys! Follow me!"

Icarus face palmed, "Oh wait a minute!"

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, I'm so STUPID!" Icarus walked towards the wall, and started knocking on it. "Dadalus installed these secret doors, while building the labyrinth." He knocked on the stone wall, then it opened like a door. "Oh, silly me!"

Natalie glared at him in anger, "Why didn't you tell us that BEFORE?!"

"Who cares about that?!" Hercules cried happily as he took her hand, "Come on! Let's go!" The trio ran outside the labyrinth to see the bronze robot, and the Minotaur chasing Daedalus.

Daedalus cried out, "Get away from me! Paws off, you big bully!"

Minotaur stopped his tracks, and looked at Daedalus, being amused by his comments, "Bully? Was that a shot?"

"Well, if the hoof fits." Daedalus said.

Minotaur was now angry, and roared at him. Daedalus was so afraid, he started climbing on top of the robot's head.

"OH GOOD, SWEET ZEUS!" Icarus cried.

"Hang on tight, Daedalus!" Hercules screamed out to Daedalus as he ran towards the robot.

The robot was stomping it's feet; but Hercules caught one foot, and started shaking it. Daedalus was holding on, and stared at Hercules in disbelief, "The boy is strong. Abnormally so." Hercules kept on shaking it, until the Minotaur fell off the robot.

The Minotaur landed on his horns, and looked up at Hercules angrily.

Hercules and Icarus looked up at Daedalus. "You're safe now, sir!" Hercules cried out to him.

"Well done, lad!" Daedalus complimented him.

Icarus smiled, "Alright! Come on down, Dadalus! All's clear!"

Natalie looked at her right, and saw the Minotaur standing up, attempted to attack Hercules. "HERC, LOOK OUT!"

Hercules looked at Natalie, "What?!" Suddenly, he got ran over by the Minotaur.

"On second thought, you better stay up there for a bit," Icarus said to Daedalus, "We gotta situation down here."

Hercules was holding on to the Minotaur's horns, as they were running through barrels and into the ground. The Minotaur was on top of Hercules, who was struggling to get up. The Minotaur said, "If I don't gore someone right now, you're going to see me really mad." As he was about to hit Hercules with his horn, somebody jumped on his back, "HEY!"

"Leave him alone!" It was Natalie. She was holding on to the Minotaur as if she was riding a bull, which she was.

"Nattie no!" Hercules cried in fear.

"Get off of me, Belle!" The Minotaur jerked his body around; Natalie fell off of him, and rolled towards the rocks. "Okay, Belle, I didn't want to hurt a beauty like, but now you have to pay!"

As he was charging towards her, somebody stepped in his way while holding to the Minotaur's horns, "NO!" Hercules was holding on, while glaring at the Minotaur angrily, "I won't let you hurt Nattie!"

The Minotaur chuckled, "Please! ME HURT A GIRL?!" He laughed wickedly, "HA! HA! You're definitely a pea-brain!" He grabbed Hercules, and pinned him to the ground, "But I'll definitely hurt YOU! HOLD STILL!" He attempted to hit Hercules with his horn, but Hercules dodged it.

"Hercules!" Daedalus cried out from the statue, "THINK CATAPULT!"

"Oh man! That was way back in the first semester..." Hercules looked up at the tree, then it hit him, "Eureka!" He kicked the Minotaur's stomach to get off of him, then grabbed a tree branch, and pulled it down as the Minotaur charged towards Hercules. His horns were stuck into the tree; and as soon as Hercules released the tree, the Minotaur was flying high in the sky.

"I got it! I got it!" Daedalus cried as the robot managed to catch the Minotaur. "HEY! I GOT IT!"

"OH YEAH!" Icarus cried, "Nice catch! GREAT hustle!"

"Nice work, Daedalus," Natalie complimented him.

"Thanks, Nattie!" Daedalus cried.

Natalie's eyes grew wide in shock, "What did you say?!"

"I SAID-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Natalie smiled, "You called me 'Nattie'!" She felt extremely happily that her teacher just called her by her name. He did called her by her real name, but Nattie felt more like her real name than Natalie.

Daedalus turned the wheel, that caused the robot to throw the Minotaur back in the labyrinth.

In the labyrinth...

"OOOH!" King Minos and his men were looking for Daedalus and the teenagers through the maze. King Minos was looking through the map, "Whoever had the idea to take a shortcut to the labyrinth is a big- Ooh! BIG Ooh! TROUBLE!"

Suddenly, the Minotaur fell in front of them, and was rubbing his head, "Ow!" He looked up, and saw King Minos and his men; he immediately smirked at them, and chuckled wickedly.

King Minos and his men were shaking nervously. "Oh!" King Minos smiled sheepishly, "Hi."

The Minotaur stood up, and walked closer to him, "Hello."

"Oh, okay... Let's go that way!" King Minos and his men immediately dropped their weapons and the map; then started running for their lives. "AAAAHH!"

* * *

An hour later, Hercules, Natalie, Daedalus, and Icarus were rowing themselves back to Athens. Daedalus was feeling depressed once they stepped out of Crete. "And so, I begin the journey back to status quo."

"Hey, I thought we were going back to Athens?" Icarus asked.

"That's what he's talking about, Icarus," Hercules explained, "His dream. It didn't work out."

"Oh right-right, the Wonders-of-the-World thing, yeah."

"As I said before," Natalie began, "Life is full of opportunities and risks. Some will be worth it, and some won't work out well. In this case, it didn't work out as well as we hoped."

Daedalus sighed sadly, "I am once again merely Daedalus the Shop teacher."

Then a shadow came above them, they all assumed it's a storm cloud. "Great," Natalie groaned, "It's going to thunder, what else can go wrong?" Hercules and Icarus started tapping Natalie's shoulders. She glared at them, "What?" She noticed them looking at the cloud, so she looked with them. Natalie's eyes grew wide at the sight.

Daedalus gasped as he looked up at the sky, "It... CANNOT... BE!"

"Wow," Icarus said with amazement, "Now that's edgy."

Hercules started waving, "Hey guys." They all saw a flying machine above them with Daedalus' picture on the balloon.

All the Shop students were all riding it. Cassandra looked down at them, and asked, "Need a lift?"

Natalie chuckled, and asked sarcastically, "What do you think?" They all climbed up at the balloon, and everyone was riding back home.

Daedalus was ecstatic to see his invention came to life, and said happily, "The Hanging Garden of Babylon cannot compare with this!"

Cassandra patted Hercules' shoulder and said, "Hercules was the one who started it."

Adonis added, "Let's not forget the one who paid for all these sheep's bladders."

"You did that?" Natalie asked.

"Of course."

"Wow... didn't expect it from you, Adonis." She smiled, "Not bad."

"Why thank you, Nattie. I only did for a good grade."

Natalie sighed with disappointment, but smiled at Hercules. Hercules looked at her, and smiled back.

"You have made me proud, my once and future students," Daedalus said by putting his arms around his students, "You are my legacy. You are my Wonders of the World. I am happy! Abnormally so!"

**A/N: Alright! I managed to finish the episode. I probably won't update as quick as usually, but I won't give up on this story so don't worry. Now I'm going to answer the top questions, I received multiple times:**

**1. Are you going to replace Meg in the movie? Will she show up in your story? **I'm just going to say that she will make her appearance in my favorite episode, _Aetolian Amphora. _I don't know if I'm going to replace Meg with Nattie, but we'll see. I wanted Meg and Nattie to be close friends though.

**2. How many episodes are you making before the movie? **I don't know. A lot of episodes are great, and they are so many. The only thing I going to say is to be patient; the movie will be here before you know it.

**3. Will Hercules ever tell Natalie his feelings about her? **Sorry people not telling. I'm not a spoiler alert. The only way to find out is to keep reading. Hercules was close to tell her, maybe he'll try again in the future. How would she react if he told her? What do you think?

**4. Are you going to write Kingdom Hearts with HatMG? If so when? **The idea is still in development, but I probably won't write in this book. I'm going to write it in a new story. I'll probably write the story after an episode, but I don't know which episode.

**5. Are you going to feature an OC in this story? **After careful consideration, I decided to drop the OC idea. Why? Because it'll become too much of a crowd if I did it.

**6. Does Hades have feelings for Nattie? **Again, I don't want to be a spoiler alert. However, I'm going to say that there's a little spark between them. As you can see that Nattie is sixteen and Hades is... old in immortal age. But they do have a connection, the good and the bad. You don't know what to expect from them.

**That's all the questions I'm answering for today. If you guys have any questions, comments, or suggestions about the book, leave a review or PM me, and I'll try to answer in the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing, favorite, and followed this story. Next chapter is coming soon. Don't forget about my poll, if you don't have a account to do my poll, send in a guest review. Thanks again.**


	74. Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 74: Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

In the Underworld, Hades was playing his chessboard, once again, finding a way to kill Hercules. The imps were watching the TV and eating popcorn. "Uh, boss?" Pain asked.

"What?!" Hades snapped at him, "What do ya want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Uh- d-do you know h-how long Nattie is supposed to be g-gone?" Panic asked.

"When her field trip is over," Hades looked at his hourglass to look at the time, and muttered, "It's almost midnight."

"Should we be worried?" Pain asked.

"Pfft, worry? Nah, Nattie, can take care of yourself." Hades looked at his hourglass again.

"Did you know where she was going, boss?" Pain asked.

"No. I'm sure it's somewhere boring, and a place I could careless about. Now stop bothering me about Nattie! SHE'S FINE! ALRIGHT?!"

The imps nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Good!"

Then they heard a door slam, and heard someone screamed out, "I'm HOOOMME!"

The imps immediately hopped off their seats, and ran towards Nattie, who was walking through the halls, and was heading towards the throne room. "NATTIE!" They grabbed both her legs, and started crying.

Nattie looked at them in shock, "What the?! What's the matter with you two?!"

"We missed you!" Panic cried.

"Uh..." Nattie was feeling awkward, and said, "I missed ya too."

"Nattie, we didn't know when you were coming back!" Pain said, "You were gone for a long time!"

"Long time?! It was only 24 hours!" Nattie looked at them, and can tell that they were worried about her. She felt bad, "But... I'm sorry I was gone for so long. But let me make it up to you." She kneeled down to their level, and said, "I have something special for you two."

"Special?" Pain asked. "You mean you got presents?!" He smiled at Nattie like it was Christmas morning.

Nattie nodded, "Yep, I bought you two something from the gift shop."

"What?" Panic cried excitedly. "What did ya get us?"

"Why don't you go to the kitchen, and find out?"

The imps looked at each other, then back at Nattie, and cried out together, "SEE YA!" They ran through the halls to see what Nattie bought for them.

Nattie was watching them run, and chuckled at herself. But then smoke was cupping her chin, and turning her head to face someone. "Oh, Nat."

She smirked at her boss, Hades, "And Speak of the devil."

"Nattie, Nattie, Nattie, my sweet." Hades pulled her towards him, "Did ya miss me?"

"Maybe... Did _you_ miss me?"

Hades smirked at her, "Well, maybe. So did ya have a good time on your little field trip."

"Eh, it's alright," Nattie shrugged.

"That bad, huh?"

"So-so. How was your day without me?" Nattie leaned against the wall, while Hades put his hand against the wall, she was leaning, and leveled his eyes with her.

"Great. Great. I had souls to torture, imps bugging me 24/7, and can't think of good plan for taking over Olympus. So yeah, I'm doing fine." Hades smirked at her, and said, "But now that you're here, all that will change."

"Huh?" Nattie didn't know what he was talking about.

Hades glared at her, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Wow! You don't, do ya? Well, babe, let me refresh your memory. Yesterday, we had a deal. Am I right?"

Nattie nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"And we agreed that if I let you go to that boring trip of yours, then you have to _really _help me with another plan of mine to-"

"RULE THE COSMOS!" Nattie and Hades said at the same time.

Hades narrowed his eyes at her, "Stop doing that."

"Well, is that your main goal?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You're predictable, I know what you're going to say."

Hades was about to go red again, "Listen, babe-"

"No!" Nattie snapped. "You listen-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Hades' flames turned bright yello, "What did ya say to me?!"

Meanwhile, Pain and Panic were looking at their water guns, Nattie bought for them. "Wow! Nattie always give us the best gifts! Right, Panic?" Pain asked.

Pain nodded, "Yeah! I hope Nattie goes to her field trips more often."

"Yeah," Pain smirked, and squirted his gun at Panic, "Take that!" The water squirted at Panic's face, and Pain started laughing, while Panic scowled.

Panic smirked, then squirted Pain's face, "Take that!"

They looked at each other, and started having water fight.

"I'm going to get you!" Panic cried.

"Not if I get you first!" Pain cried.

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP?!" The imps stopped shooting and started shaking with fear, when they heard Hades' yelling.

"ME! I GAVE THAT RIGHT TO MYSELF!" Nattie yelled.

Panic started to become panicky, "Oh no. They're arguing again! Pain, they're arguing again."

"No worries," Pain said, "They'll make up... I hope."

"Of course they will. They have to... W-What are they arguing about?"

"Who cares?!" Pain cried, "They'll stop arguing tomorrow. You know how they're routine is."

Panic paused then said, "Oh yeah."

In the throne room, Nattie and Hades were still arguing. "You know, Nattie, I keep asking myself 'Why do I keep you around?'! So far I can't think of a reason!"

"Because you need me!" Nattie cried. "You can't rule the cosmos without me!"

"PUH-LEASE! I don't need ya! It's YOU, who need me, am I right?! You manipulative, little-"

"HADES! STOP!" Nattie roared in anger; she looked at his straight face, then sighed, "Hades... let's not fight again. I just got home, and I don't feel like arguing with you today. I've been through so much today. Can we please just try to-"

"I know what you're going to say, babe." Hades sighed, "I'm tired of arguing too. I'm just SO frustrated!" He flickered yellow for a moment, "I just want you to contribute with my schemes! REALLY contribute!" He turned to face Nattie again, but noticed her holding a tiny box wrapped in a bow. He raised a brow with confusion, "What's that?"

"It's an eight month anniversary/make up present."

"Eight months?"

"Since I worked for you, just to show my appreciation for taking me in and was really patient with me."

"Well, I'm immortal, I have all the patience I need."

"But you did a WAY better job than the Wicked Witch of the Night."

"You mean Hecate?"

Nattie nodded, "She couldn't handle me for ONE day."

Hades chuckled, "Isn't that the truth."

Nattie continued, "And this is kinda a make-up present. It's my fault that you lost Medusa as your team member."

"Babe, why did ya-"

"Enough with the questions, Hades." Nattie took his hand, and laid the small present on his palm, "Go on. Open it."

Hades smiled, "I didn't give ya anything."

"Yes, you did."

"Yeah, of course I did. What am I talking about?" Hades started unwrapping the gift, and got out his present.

"Ta-da!" Nattie said enthusiastically.

"Wow. A whistle." Hades said half-heartedly. "Thanks."

"You blow it, and your minions show up, instead of yelling at the imps' names."

"Thanks, babe. I'll treasure it always..."

Nattie can tell he was disappointed, but she said, "Why don't you try it out?"

"Babe, I don't need the imps. They've been driving me-"

"Just do it!" Nattie snapped.

Hades sighed, and blew the whistle. He and Nattie waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. Hades sighed, "Great, even with this whistle, the imps are still-"

THUMP! THUMP!

Hades stopped his words, when he heard rapidly stomping noises, as if someone was huge and was running. "What the-" He looked over at the exit to the throne room, and saw his _real _surprise.

He looked over at Nattie, who was smirking at him, "Surprise!"

Hades' real present was none other than the Minotaur, who was cracking his knuckles, and said, "Greetings Lord of the Underworld, where are the team sign-ups." Hades was shocked, and was literally flabbergasted. Nattie recruited the Minotaur- A real-life Minotaur to be on his team.

"BOSS!" The imps were running inside the throne room with their water guns, because they heard the stomping noises from the kitchen. "What happened?!" Panic asked.

"Is someone hurt?!" Pain asked.

They looked over, and saw the Minotaur beside them. The Minotaur looked down at them, and said, "Hello."

Panic and Panic began breathing rapidly, and they both stuttered, "A MIN- A MIN- A MIN-"

"-Otaur, boys," The Minotaur finished their stutter with a wicked chuckle. The imp started screaming, dropping their water guns, and immediately ran away.

Hades blinked a few times, and realized that this was no dream. He looked at Minotaur, then grew a smirk across his face.

**~HatMG~**

Hades and Nattie were in Hades' room getting ready for a massage session. Nattie was getting the oil, while Hades was asking questions and lying on the bed without wearing his shirt, "Okay, babe, how?! How did ya get the Minotaur?!"

"Does it matter?" Nattie asked. "Were you surprised?"

"YES! Nattie, the Minotaur is a dangerous monster. You could've had yourself killed! How did ya persuade him to join my team?"

"Do you remember my field trip?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Nattie came out of the bathroom, and pulled her into a ponytail; while Hades was under the covers and lying on his back. "I went to Crete today."

"Crete?!" Hades glanced at her in shock. "You went to Crete?!" Nattie pushed his head on his pillow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't asked or cared."

"How did you do it, babe?" Hades asked anxiously, "I want to know!"

"Okay, okay!" Nattie put the oil on her hands, and began massaging Hades' upper back. "But it's a long story."

"Mm..." Hades was sighing in pleasure, and mumbled, "So is the massage session... Well, tell the tale, babe."

Nattie chuckled, "Alright, here's the story."

**~HatMG~**

**_Flashback... Daedalus' workplace in Crete..._**

_Daedalus picked up the blueprints for the labyrinth, and said, "Well, children, I'm OFF to making the Wonders of the World!"_

_"Alright!" Icarus cried happily, "Let's go, Dadalus!"_

_"Uh... Icarus, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the beast," Daedalus ordered while pointing at the Minotaur._

_"Seriously?" The Minotaur asked, "First, I've been called a monster, and now a beast!" He shrugged, "But hey, I've been called worse."_

_"WHAT?!" Icarus cried in shock, "But Daedalus, I-I don't want to be here alone!"_

_"Icarus, just make sure that the Minotaur doesn't get out of it's cage," Daedalus said, "It's not a hard job, there's no way he would get out anyway. There's no key around."_

_"But- but- but-" Icarus was so shocked and shaken, he was flabbergasted. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"_

_"Daedalus," Nattie spoke up, "I can stay here, and watch the Minotaur for ya."_

_Daedalus smiled, "I can't let you do that."_

_"Why not? I'm not afraid, and Icarus is a fraidy-cat. I'll stay here while you two work. I'll keep an eye on him." She pointed at the Minotaur._

_"Please, Dadalus!" Icarus got down on his knees, and hugged his dad's legs, "Let her do it! I don't want to be with the min-min-min-"_

_"-otaur, kid," The Minotaur finished for Icarus while chuckling._

_Icarus yelped while jumping on Nattie's arms. Daedalus sighed, "Oh, my son. Why me?" He looked at Nattie, and said, "Alright, but if you get too tired or scared-"_

_"Puh-lease," Nattie rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine. Just go."_

_"No problem, see ya, Nattie!" Icarus dashed out of Nattie's arms and left the workshop._

_"Alright, Nat," Daedalus walked off, "You know where to find me if you need me."_

_"No problem." Nattie waved. Once Daedalus left, Nattie chuckled then mumbled, "This is all too easy."_

_The Minotaur heard what Nattie said, and raised a brow at her, "What's all to easy, Belle?"_

_"Oh, well you see- Wait!" She glared at him, and asked, "What did you just call me?"_

_"Belle means beauty. You are one, so I call you the way I see you."_

_Nattie scoffed, "You didn't even know my name."_

_"Don't care. I'm still calling the way I see you, Belle." He smirked at her, and Nattie rolled her eyes._

_"Cute. Flattered, really. Well, look anyway, I finally got Daedalus and Icarus to leave just the way I wanted."_

_"Why? You want to be alone with me?" The Minotaur chuckled wickedly._

_"UH... Yeah, but not the way you wanted." Nattie smirked, "Nice try though."_

_The Minotaur snapped his fingers, "Oh... too bad. But seriously, Belle, what's on your mind?"_

_Nattie shrugged, she didn't care that the Minotaur called her 'Belle'. She didn't care what he called her as long it's not an insult. "Well, Beast, do you mind if call you 'Beast'?"_

_The Minotaur shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. As long as I call you the way I see you."_

_She smiled, "Good. Well, Beast, the reason why I want to be alone with you is because I want to talk to you."_

_He raised a brow, "Really? That's a first. You got guts, kid. Do you realize who you're talking to?"_

_"Hm... yeah, the Minotaur, the monster who terrorizes everyone in Crete- blah, blah, blah- You get the idea. But anyway, I understand your little situation, and want to escape; all you need is a... little help."_

_"Help?!" The Minotaur started laughing, "I don't need help! Thanks, but no thanks, Belle. I'll escape on my own."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Nattie chuckled, "Good luck with that, because you will be out of cage soon, and into a maze."_

_"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! A maze? WHAT MAZE? Tell me now!" The Minotaur demanded._

_Nattie held out a blueprint, and handed it to the Minotaur, "This maze."_

_The Minotaur immediately looked at the maze, and realized that it was more than just maze. It was a high-difficulty level labyrinth. "WHAT?!" He started ripping the labyrinth to shreds. "They can't DO THIS TO ME!"_

_"But they already captured you, Beast. So they already did this to you."_

_The Minotaur growled in frustration._

_"But tomorrow might be your lucky day."_

_"How?"_

_"I told you before, all you need is a little help with your escape. And I might be able to be that little help."_

_The Minotaur looked at her with confusion, "Okay, why are you doing this for me? You do realize what I'm capable of, don't you? I could have eaten you alive, if I want to."_

_"If you did want to, I would've already been DEAD by now! Beast, buddy, you have no idea what 'I'm' capable of."_

_The Minotaur started laughing, "YOU?! What could you possibly be capable of?!"_

_Nattie smirked at him, and got out her Underworld I.D., "I'm so glad you asked that." She handed him her ID. He was laughing, while taking a look. _

_Once he saw the I.D., he immediately stopped laughing, and took another look, "Whoa! WHAT? Wait a minute, you work at the-"_

_"Bingo!" Nattie cried triumphantly, "I work for Hades, Lord of the Dead. You probably know him. He's tall, blue, dressed gloomy, and has FIERY hair, just like his personality."_

_"Why would you want to help me? You didn't my question," Minotaur asked Nattie with confusion._

_"You still don't get it, do you?" The confusion look on his face was answer enough for Nattie. She sighed, "Okay. Hades is looking for monsters like you to join his team for the uprising."_

_"Monster?! Hey, I can't pick my parents. Give me a break, will ya?"_

_"Anyway, I'm here as a scout to start recruiting, and you, Beast, are on the top of my list."_

_"Me?"_

_Nattie nodded, "Hell yeah. You see I told everybody the only reason I'm here is because I want to travel different places. That's not exactly true. When Daedalus told me he was going to Crete, it hit me! That's a perfect opportunity to recruit you to be on Hades' team."_

_"Why would I want to be in his team?"_

_Nattie glared at him, "A lot a reasons. One: you get a chance to live a place that's not a labyrinth; well it will be at first, but you'll get used to it. Two: you'll be free to torture souls, and living people!"_

_The Minotaur raised a brow in interest, "Torture you say?"_

_Nattie nodded, "Yeah. Hades maybe a hot-head, but he's going to like it if you be on his team."_

_The Minotaur paused looking at Nattie in interest. "Hm... What's in it for me?"_

_"For you to be free from this prison of course! If you agree to be on his team, then I'll help you. Hey, just like the old saying, 'You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours'. Right?"_

_"Hm..." The Minotaur chuckled, "Interesting, Belle. Very interesting."_

_Nattie chuckled wickedly, "Yes. Now do we have a deal?" She held her hand out for a handshake. __The Minotaur paused for a moment to think about it, but Nattie wasn't going to wait that long, "Oh, by the way, you might want to decide now; because THIS is a limited time offer. I have to leave tomorrow, and probably won't return here again. So what's it going to be? Deal or no deal?"_

_The Minotaur immediately took her hand, and shook it roughly, "BELLE, you got yourself a deal!"_

_Nattie smirked, "Excellent."_

_"Alright, Belle, get me outta of this jail cell!"_

_Nattie's smirk immediately fell, "Ooh, sorry, Beast, I can't."_

_"WHAT?!" The Minotaur cried angrily, "BUT YOU SAID-"_

_"I said I'll help you escape. But I didn't say I'll do it now. If I freed you right now, people will think I did it! After all, I'm the only person here to keep an eye on you. Everyone doesn't know I work for Hades, and I intend to keep it that way."_

_"When are you going to free me?"_

_"Tomorrow! I told you that I'm only going to be here until tomorrow. But we need a plan, and lucky for you I got one!"_

_The Minotaur smirked at Nattie, and said, "You know something, Belle. I'm really starting to like you. How about you and I-"_

_"Forget it," Nattie snapped, "Keep it up, and the deal's off." _

_The Minotuar rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Fine, Belle. Now tell me your plan, or I'm really going to lose it in here!"_

_Nattie smiled, "Alright. Here's the plan..." Nattie was now telling the Minotaur her plan for his escape._

**~HatMG~**

"Belle?" Hades asked skeptically, "He called you 'Belle'?"

"Yeah," Nattie answered as she was rubbing his neck. "And I called him 'Beast'. Kinda like the story."

"You're not kind like that girl from the story. You're selfish, mean, manipulative, and UN-NOBLE!" Hades sighed in pleasure, "And I'm proud of you to be my minion. Now I know why I kept you around." Nattie immediately pressed his pressure point on his shoulder. "OW!" Hades immediately flipped over, and cried out, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I'm not your minion, Flame-head!"

"Geez Louise, babe, would you chill out?! It's no reason to get all worked up. Oy!" He flipped back on his stomach.

"I would appreciate it if you just refer to me as your henchwoman."

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, Hello? Do I look like a imp to ya?"

"No."

"Then I'm not a minion! I'm a person!"

Hades rolled his eyes, "Babe, I'm trying to relax, the last thing I want is you being a madwoman right now."

"I'M NOT ANGRY!" Hades turned his head, and glared at her. Nattie sighed, "Well, I'm now."

"Whatever. Continue the story, will ya?"

Nattie sighed," Fine. The next day, the Minotaur was put in the labyrinth. The plan was now in motion, but I got a surprise visit from... _him," _Nattie said viciously.

"Who?"

"Let me give ya a hint... His nickname is Jerkules-"

Hades immediately flipped over, and glared at Nattie while going red, "HERCULES?! He was there?!"

Nattie flipped him back on his stomach roughly, "Yeah, Hercules! He showed up to take that STUPID combat deal." She groaned in frustration, "He can be such a... a-"

"A yutz?"

"I was going to say an idiot, but that works too. Now I know how you feel when he ruins your plans."

"Uh-huh. So did ya go along with the plan?"

"No! Hercules is SO overprotective and play superman when it comes to me being captured. You also know that he can kick butt."

Hades growled when he was thinking about Hercules, "So ya didn't go along with your plan?"

"No. But I decided to improvise, and go to Plan B."

"And what's that?"

"Later that night..."

**~HatMG~**

**_Flashback: The Labyrinth_**

After Hercules and everybody left Crete,_ the Minotaur was in the middle of the maze feeling frustrated, "ARRRGH! I hate this LABYRINTH! When I get my hands on that PEA-BRAIN, I'm gonna-"_

_"You'll what, Beast?" a voice asked. The Minotaur looked up to see a shadowy figure leaning against the stone wall. "You're trapped in the labyrinth with no way out. If you did face the kid, you wouldn't stand a chance! You'll get your butt kicked by him all over again!"_

_The Minotaur growled at the figure, then realized who it was by the voice, "What are you doing here?" He leaned against the walls with his arms crossed, "I didn't expect you to show up."_

_"Nah, I just got held back," The figure stepped closer to the Minotaur, and the moonlight shined the figure, revealing who it was. It was none other than Nattie, "But I'm here now, and that's all it matters."_

_"Belle!" The Minotaur began angrily, "How did ya get here?"_

_"I have my ways, now can we talk about something more important?"_

_"What happened this afternoon?! What was THAT?! This was NOT part of what we planned! Our plan was to use the ultimate combat gig as a diversion. You get captured by me, and use you as hostage for my escape!"_

_"You were an excellent actor by the way. You really scared Icarus to death," Nattie smirked._

_"Who cares?! You didn't play the damsel in distress just like you said you would!"_

_"Hey, I didn't know Hercules was going to be the idiot youth to take the deal! And I don't want to be a damsel in distress in front of him! And I didn't expect you going to KILL HIM!"_

_"Belle, did you forget that I'm the Minotaur. I kill where I get my horns on. Now you betrayed me! You were my ticket outta here, and I'm your ticket for the Flamehead's team!"_

_Nattie rolled her eyes, "Would you relax, Beast? So what?! 'Operataion: Maze Escape' is still in progress."_

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"Meaning it's not over yet. You're still getting outta here._

_How?! This is a LABYRINTH, BELLE! The only the way out of this joint is to use the magic thread, and it's clear that you don't have anything."_

_Nattie smirked at him, "That's where you're wrong." Nattie pulled something out of her dress, and it was the magic thread._

_The Minotaur looked at it and Nattie in shock, "Where did ya get that?!"_

_Nattie then thought of a flashback._

**_Flashback: Daedalus' workplace..._**

_Icarus was opening the crate that was sent from King Minos. Icarus tapped on the crate, and suddenly, there was a huge roar inside the crate. Icarus wanted to know what it was, so he pulled a piece of wood out with a stick. He used the same stick to poke inside the crate. _

_That's when something inside shook the crate that made the wood brake, it roared more viciously than last time. Nattie and Daedalus took noticed and gasped when they saw the Minotaur. Nattie was so flabbergasted she dropped her scroll, she was reading._

_Daedalus immediately ran towards Icarus to check out the Minotaur. Nattie followed right behind him; but as she was about to pass his desk, she immediately took one ball of magic thread, and put it in her dress without anyone looking. Once she put the ball of magic thread in her dress, she joined the boys to see the Minotuar._

**_Back in the regular flashback: the Labyrinth..._**

_"You had it the whole time?!" The Minotaur cried angrily._

_"Hey, I would've use this for Herc's escape, but I didn't. Because of Jerkules' interference, I have no choice, but to think of another plan. Just like Hades told me, 'When Plan Alpha doesn't work out, there's always a Plan Beta."_

_The Minotaur was pounding his fist against his hand, "I'm so going to KILL JERKULES for ruining our plan!"_

_"Oh, that's the best part about working for Hades. He hates Jerkules too."_

_The Minotaur smirked, "Really?"_

_Nattie nodded, "Hades wants him dead, so if you work for him, he'll give ya a chance to KILL Herc. If you're still interested?"_

_That's when the Minotaur chuckled wickedly, "Belle, you have no idea how much I'm interested."_

_"Excellent. I think it's time for us to go home."_

_"Lead the way, Belle," he began chuckling wickedly, and Nattie did the same._

**~HatMG~**

"And that's how the Minotaur joined your team." Nattie looked at her watch that was tied to her ankle, and said, "And your time is up- you're welcome."

Hades groaned, "Alright. Alright." He flipped over to face Nattie. "You know babe, you are full of surprises. You know that?"

Nattie nodded, "Yeah."

"I hope I keep seeing that wicked side of you."

Nattie chuckled, as she rubbed his abs, "You'll see when we come up with a plan together."

Hades' eyes widen remembered that detail, "Oh yeah." He bit his lower lip, and chuckled wickedly. "Can't wait for that, babe," He sat up on his bed to face Nattie, and wrapped his arms around her. Nattie would've slapped his arms off her, but she let it slide. "Just think, Nat. Once this plan works, I'll rule Olympus, and you go back to your ma and brothers."

Nattie took his hand, and said, "I know."

"I mean if you keep up the un-noble act."

Nattie rolled her eyes.

Hades stood up, and said, "Roll your eyes all you want, but that's the truth."

Nattie smirked as she was looking at him. She laid her back against the wall, "Are you always this honest with me?"

"Why do you ask?" Hades leveled his eyes with hers.

"I'm curious."

"Do ya trust me?"

Nattie paused then said, "Maybe, you sometimes twist the truth." She stepped closer to him, and whispered, "Do ya trust me?"

"Yeah."

Nattie's eyes grew wide in shock, "You do?!"

Hades shrugged, "Yeah, you're dishonest. You can always trust a dishonest people to be dishonest."

"Ah," Nattie knew that old saying. It was Captain Jack Sparrow from the _Pirates and the Caribbean_ movie, who said it. She never watch the movie much, but she knew about Jack Sparrow. "And it's the honest people, you have to worry about."

"Yeah."

"So I should keep an eye on you?"

Hades chuckled, "Sure. Why not?" They stared at each other for a few moments, and Nattie noticed that Hades' head lowered towards hers. She didn't move or do anything, as she let him lean closer. As they lean closer to each other, Nattie's senses were back on, and now realized that they're too close to their comfort zone, "Um..." She put her hand against his chest to stop him from going further.

Hades realized that they're too close too; so he gave each other a little space. They looked at each other feeling a little awkward. "Yeah, uh... I'll, uh, see ya tomorrow."

"Same here," Nattie said quickly.

"I guess I better do the Underworld night routine. You know the drill?"

"Hades, how about I do the Underworld closing routine, while you get ready for bed?"

"Nah, it's fine-"

"No, I'll do it. Besides, I don't feel like going to bed anyway."

"Seriously?" Hades' raised a brow at her.

Nattie nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, thanks. See ya in the morning, babe," Hades opened the door for her.

Nattie immediately walked out of the room, "See ya." As soon as Hades closed the door, they both leaned against it, and started breathing rapidly in shock. They didn't what happened in there, but they hope it won't happen again.

**A/N: up next is Prometheus Affair**


	75. Prometheus Affair part 1

Episode 13: Prometheus Affair

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

A week after the Minotaur incident, Hades and Nattie barely talked since that night when Natalie recruited the Minotaur. They didn't scheme together, argue, or do anything; even at the dinner table it was awkward. Thursday morning, Nattie was getting ready for school, and was preparing herself to meet Hades for the morning routine. By the time she arrived, she didn't see Hades; instead she found a scroll. Nattie opened it up, and it turned out to be a note from him. She read out loud:

_Nattie,_

_Sorry, but I can't make it today. Another council of the gods meeting. You know I would rather be here with you than be up there, but Mr. High-and-Mighty didn't give me much of a choice._

_So instead of teleporting you myself, I'm giving you these magic pearls instead._

Nattie paused, then asked out loud, "Pearls? What pearls?" She looked over, and saw a small tube with blue marble-like pearls inside. "Oh. Those pearls." Nattie continued reading the note:

_Here's how it works, you step on a pearl, and think of a place you want to go. Not that hard really. If you think it is... Well, you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out._

_Signed,_

_Soon-to-have-much-power Hades_

Nattie looked at the magic pearls, took one out, and put the rest in her bag. She placed the pearl on the floor, "I hope this works." Then she stepped on it, and disappeared to Prometheus Academy.

A few hours later, she, Icarus, and Hercules were having lunch together; but Hercules and Nattie were not looking forward to what they're having for lunch. Icarus, however, loved Thursday, because today was Liver Day.

"OH! It's Liver Day again!" Icarus cried happily, "Chopped liver! Liver onions! Liver ice cream!" He licked his ice cream, and cried out, "I am a LIVER LOVER!"

Nattie and Hercules looked at their food with disgust, and slide their trays to Icarus. "Here, Icarus," Hercules said, "I'm an organ donor."

"How can you eat that, Icarus?" Nattie was trying hard not to throw up.

"Nattie, I can't get enough of the stuff!" Then all the students were offering Icarus their trays with their food un-touched. They too hate Liver day.

Hercules looked at Nattie with concern, "Nattie, are you alright?"

"Ugh!" Nattie cried with disgust. Her head was spinning and was close to puking; so she covered her eyes trying not to look at Icarus eating an organ. "I hate Thursday! I thought Mondays are bad, but I was wrong."

"Okay, how come we have liver day on Thursdays?" Hercules asked.

"Ahem." Nattie and Hercules looked over to see Mr. Parentheses standing behind them. "I couldn't help but overhear- well, I could have, but I didn't. You don't know the story of this institution, illustrious namesake, Prometheus?"

"Uh... is Prometheus the guy or the bird?"

Nattie sighed, "No, Herc, he's a titan."

"Very good, Nattie," Parentheses said as he showed Hercules the mural of Prometheus being chained and the eating bird eating. "Behold! Prometheus the titan! Who's story goes a little something like this..."

Then Parentheses and Icarus squat up and down as music began to play. Nattie groaned, "Oh no. Not another song. This day can't get any worse."

Parentheses began singing:

_Prometheus, the most enlighten, was the greatest of the titans_

_Saw them stumbling in the night. _

_Decided that we needed light._

_Incurred the god's revengeful ire-_

_By stealing their great secret Fire_

_Up to Heaven one fine day-_

_Lit a torch from the Sun and ran away!_

_He gave this gift so me and you -_

_Could enjoy a summer barbecue_

_So food is not a dreadful bore-_

_We'd eat it cooked instead of raw!_

_He gave us Fire which did inspire-_

_Us all to seek for something higher_

_We learned to read and write and speak-_

_In poetry and books and Greek!_

_To build the City -_

_Found the State-To calculate and cogitate- _

_Invent philosophy and mirth-_

_Explore both corners of the Earth!_

_To pluck the harp and twang the lyre-_

_And found the world's first Grecian choir _

_Map out the heavens-study math-_

_Come home and have a nice hot bath!_

_Our forefathers were overjoyed -_

_The gods were fearsomely annoyed_

_Guess what they then went and did-_

_To this prominent Promethean kid?_

_The punishment was grim and dire- -_

_For stealing this great gift of fire-_

_They chained him to a rock -Absurd! _

_Pecked at by a giant bird!_

_Henpecked for all Eternity-Prometheus alone_

_Nailed to a rock for all to see- _

_He is no "rolling stone"_

_How could this kindly Titan Giver-_

_Live without his precious liver?_

_Every night- despite the pain-_

_His liver would grow back again!_

_And every dawn of every morn_

_That eagle would return to pluck it out!_

All the students including Nattie were about to puke.

_His organ out and eat it up-_

_Oh Yuck o Yuck! What rotten luck!_

Nattie mumbled, "I take it back. This is officially the worst Thursday of my life."

Hercules raised his hand. Parentheses asked, "Yes Hercules? A question?"

"You mean he's still there?" Hercules asked.

"Well, I believe- actually I'm certain-"

"Great! Thanks! Bye!" Hercules walked away from Parentheses, and saw Nattie, who didn't look so good. "Nattie, are you alright?"

"I've been better!" Nattie snapped, "Excuse me!" She was so sick, Nattie ran into the ladies' room to throw up.

**~HatMG~**

After school, Hercules was about to leave town with Pegasus; but Nattie caught up to him. "Hey, Wonderboy!"

Hercules looked over, and saw Nattie standing next to him, "Oh! N-Nattie, hi... h-how are you feeling?"

"Fine, for now. But I don't I'm going to eat anything for today. Thursdays make me sick."

"Oh, well, t-that's too bad."

"Forget about it. So are you going to Phil's place to practice?"

"I was, but there's a change of plans."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"Let's just say I'm going on a special mission on my own."

"A mission? What's the mission?"

"I'm going to free Prometheus from that chained prison, and I will not rest until-"

"Herc," Nattie put her hand up to stop him, "I get it. No need for that speech. But you do realize, who put Prometheus in that chained prison, right?"

"Of course! And I think he's a twisted sicko!"

Nattie's eyes widen at his own words, "Whoa! That's a little much, don't you think? After all he is a god."

"It doesn't matter, Nattie! It's not right for him to trap Prometheus, when he was innocent and was thinking of the greater good."

"Wow, Herc, this is a side I never seen before..." She smirked, "I like. Maybe you should do that more often."

"Well, it's the truth, Nat. I'm freeing Prometheus!"

"You know... you do realize that you're committing a crime, right?"

"Crime?"

"Yeah, crime. It might be wrong for the god to chained Prometheus, who was innocent; but it's a crime to defy a god."

"But Prometheus isn't a criminal! It's not right! it's injustice!"

Nattie chuckled, and mumbled, "Now this I want to see..." She looked at Hercules, and said, "Say mind if I tag along, and watch you deal with this great injustice?"

"Oh! R-Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Wow, um- o-okay. Hop in!" Hercules said excitedly.

"Thanks," Nattie hopped on Pegasus, and held on to Hercules' waist.

Hercules looked at her hands wrapped around him, and smiled, "Alright, you ready?"

"Go for it," once Nattie said the word, Pegasus flew off.

**~HatMG~**

At Phil's place, Hercules told Nattie and Pegasus to wait; while he go and tell Phil that he's not going to make it to training today. Hercules ran to Phil, who was pulling spears out of the spears. "Phil, I-I need to skip training today!"

Phil glared at Hercules, and said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Ever hear of Prometheus? I-I'm going to rescue him!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Phil was trying to tell him something, but Hercules interrupted.

"_Hero rule #88: If a hero hears that there's a wrong to right; he's got to right that wrong._ Right?"

"Wrong- I mean right! But-"

"Let's go, WONDERBOY!" Nattie cried to Hercules, "I don't have all day! I gotta a curfew!"

"Nattie!" Phil cried in shock, he turned to Hercules and asked, "Did she put you up to this?!"

"What make think it's my idea?" Nattie asked sarcastically.

"It's not Nattie's idea," Hercules said defending Nattie, "It's all mine!" He jumped on Pegasus' back.

"Herc! There's something you outta know!" Phil tried to warn Hercules, but they already took off.

"DON'T WORRY, PHIL!" Hercules yelled his last words to Phil, "I'M ON THIS!"

"Wait! The god who put him there-" Phil began mumbled his sentence, because he knew that he was too late, "was your dad, Zeus."

**~HatMG~**

On top of a mountain, a blonde-haired, tan-skinned titan named Prometheus was chained to a rock. Then an eagle was flying towards preparing for his daily meal, "I believe I have a reservation for lunch. Look under eagle." The eagle landed on Prometheus, who was scowling at the eagle.

"You're funny, you know. Not now. Not ever- OW!" Prometheus cried in pain as the eagle was eating his liver.

The eagle looked up, and burped, "Yummy!" Prometheus was crying out in pain, and it was getting on the eagle's nerves, "Could you keep it down?! I'm trying to eat here!"

"Hey, what are you holding?" Prometheus looked at the eagle suspiciously.

"Your liver, Prometheus! How long have we been doing this routine?!"

"Other talon, idiot!"

"Oh," the eagle smiled sheepishly with his yellow teeth as he was holding out his object.

"It's an onion! You're having MY liver and onions!"

"Hey, give me a break! Liver, liver, liver! I need ravage!"

"Hey, how do you think I feel?! I'm kinda attached to that liver."

"Oy. What I would GIVE for a piece of fish!" The eagle leaned his head forward, and said, "Now hold still for Zeus's sake!"

"ZEUS!" Prometheus was now angry, "Now you're pushing all my buttons!"

"Mmm..." The eagle looked at him, and said, "It was good today. Very fresh." He burped again, "Oh, there's that onion."

"I hope you get an indigestion, you VULTURE!"

**~HatMG~**

"Pain, the tide is coming in!" Panic said. Meanwhile, Pain and Panic were doing their job to check on the titans.

Pain came up from the water in fish form, and transformed back to his impish self. "All the titans are snug as lugs in a cage under the suds."

Panic got out his clipboard, and checked off the titans, they've checked on, "Rock titan, check! Ice T, check! Volcano dude, check! Wind guy, check!"

"The big, fat one with the one eye was staring at me!" Pain complained.

"This concludes our annual titans, status update."

"Whoa!" Pain cried in shock, "What about that Prometheus guy?"

"Aw, the good titan? Nah!" Panic said as he made his clipboard disappeared. "He's chained to a rock for eternity. We'll get to him, when we get to him.

Meanwhile, Hercules, Pegasus, and Nattie arrived where Prometheus was chained to a rock. Prometheus looked up, and noticed them, "Oh look, a flying horse. Let me guess, a horse flies everyday and kicks me in the head; and then my head heals overnight. And then the horse comes back the next day, and kicks me again, huh?!"

The eagle looked at him with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I AM A HERO-IN-TRAINING!" Hercules cried, "AND I'M HERE TO FREE PROMETHEUS!"

Prometheus smiled, "Good news for a change."

"As your eternal tormentor, I gotta say, I'm against this!" That's when the eagle took action, by charging towards Hercules.

Hercules flew towards the eagle, and Pegasus's head bumped into the eagle's head. The bird became light-headed, and fell out of the sky. "Way to go, Sonny! Let him have it!"

"You heard the titan," Nattie said to Hercules, "Let him have it!"

As the eagle was falling, he regained consciousness, and saw that he was about to land on a rock. He flew back in the sky to finish what he started. The bird clawed Hercules' shield and spear out of his arms. Hercules now had no weapons.

"FLY! FLY! FLY YOU IDIOT!" Nattie cried to Hercules.

"Right! Hold on!" Hercules turned Pegasus, as he was flying away from the eagle, who was chasing them.

"GET BACK HERE, KIDS!" The eagle cried. "I can't wait to get my talons on y'all! You don't get away from me!"

Nattie inhaled, and immediately started gagging, "YUCK!" She looked back at the bird, and asked, "What did you do? Brush your teeth with onion toothpaste or something?"

"NO! I had lunch today; liver with onions on the side."

Nattie was covering her mouth to keep her from puking, but all the flying made her feel worse, "I think I'm going to be sick!" Hercules was looking back at the eagle. Nattie looked in front of them, and her eyes grew wide in fear, "ROCK! ROCK!"

"What?" Hercules looked over, and saw a huge rock in front of them, "WHOA!" Luckily, Pegasus' feet hit the rock, and pushed himself back up the sky. Without the eagle watching where he's going, he ran against the rock.

Pegasus flew Nattie and Hercules back to chained Prometheus. Hercules hopped off of him, and said to Prometheus, "I'm Hercules, and this is my friend, Nattie."

Hercules pointed at Nattie, who shrugged, and said, "Hey."

He continued, "We just heard the great injustice!"

"Hm, must've been a slow news day," Prometheus said.

"Actually, I already knew this great injustice. I'm just here to watch," Nattie said.

"Anyway, I'm going to rescue you," Hercules said to Prometheus.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Sunny, but there's a little problem... Hephaestus made these chains," Prometheus gestured the golden chains around him.

"Wait! You're a titan, why can't you free yourself?" Nattie asked.

"I tried! Even a titan like me can't break them," Prometheus exclaimed.

"Maybe we can try together," Hercules suggested, "I'm pretty strong for my age." Hercules lifted the chains, and tried to break the chains.

"Hey, you're strong for any age," Prometheus said.

"Thanks!"

"I gotta warn you, Sunny, you and your girlfriend are going to be in big trouble for this!" Prometheus said.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Nattie and Hercules cried in shock.

"Listen, Titan," Nattie said, "Herc and I are NOT dating! We're just friends! Right Herc?"

"Y-yeah," Hercules hesitantly answered as he broke a chain that tied Prometheus stomach.

"Well, okay then." Prometheus asked "You do know who put me here, don't ya?!"

"Yeah!" Hercules lifted Prometheus' fist to break the chain that tied Prometheus' arms. "Some very HOT-HEADED, narrow minded god!" Hercules broke Prometheus' chain.

"I'LL SAY!" Prometheus said agreeing with him.

"You said it, Herc!" Nattie also agreed with Hercules, but something in Nattie's mind snapped, _'Wait? Hot-head? Hercules isn't referring to Hades, right?'_

"But don't worry, because you see-" Hercules cried as he freed Prometheus' other arm, "My father is Zeus!" Pegasus flew beside him, and Hercules hopped on him. "Right, well, I don't have to worry about the petty, second great god did this to you!"

Prometheus was shocked to hear Hercules' words, but shrugged it off, "Okay then. Not another word on the subject."

_'Uh-oh,'_ Nattie thought to herself,_ 'Hercules doesn't know that his dad was the one who chained the goody-two-shoes titan. What an idiot? I should tell him... but...'_ Nattie began to smirk secretly, '_It would be fun to watch Zeus' reaction when he found that his own son was the one, who freed him. Ha! Ha! That would be funny! Besides, Hercules wouldn't be punished, because he is Zeus's favorite child. So what could possibly go wrong?'_

Something did go wrong, the imps were right across from them, and were watching the whole thing. Their mouths dropped in shock.

"Hercules and Nattie are freeing Prometheus?" Panic asked.

"Eternity is not as long as it's used to be," Pain said.

"But his own dad stuck the guy there! Even Nattie knew that."

The imps smirked at each other, and whispered together, "He must not know!"

**~HatMG~**

In Olympus, all the gods were gathered together for another meeting. "Alright! The Counsel of the gods is now in session!" Zeus cried. "Any old business before we proceed?"

"Yeah!" Hades stood up, and said, "Say uh new job for Hades." He changed his outfit from a Hawaiian hat and shirt, "You know Club DEAD, couldn't basically run itself. So what do ya say?" He changed his outfit back, and got out a small bone, "Throw a bone, babe."

"You're the Lord of the Dead, and you want ME to throw you a bone?" Zeus began laughing, and as he was laughing, the gods laughed with him, "HA! HA! HA!"

Hades was laughing with them, "Ha! Ha! Yes, that is- that is-" He face changed to a serious business man, "But hey, seriously, you know I thought that you might have changed your mind about me being stuck there in the Underworld forever!" Hades put his hands on Zeus' shoulders, "You know? We grow, we change, it happens. What do you say, babe?"

That's when a small, dark cloud was above Hades, and it poured rain on him. Zeus showed his stern face, and said, "Forget it. I don't change my mind."

"Alright," Hades muttered as he sat back on his chair, "Geez. Trying to be a little progressive."

"Psst!" a voice came from underneath the table.

"Huh? What?" Hades looked under to see his imps under there.

"Your flame-fullness," Pain said happily.

"Have we got the dish!" Panic said.

Hades leaned over, as the imps were whispering him about what they saw today. Hades was at first shock, "What?" Then he became intrigued, "Ooh." Hades chuckled when he was the first god to find out about Hercules freeing Prometheus. But when the imps mentioned Nattie's involvement, Hades scowled, "What? No way!" His flame flickered yellow for a moment.

Zeus and the other gods were looking at Hades, who's head was still under the table. "HADES?!" Zeus cried for Hades' attention.

Hades came right back up, and asked, "Yes, big brother? YES?!"

"Do you have minions over there?"

"Minions?! No. There's mice! I saw a bunch of mice!" Hades said as the imps transformed into rats to sneak out of Olympus. "Vermins on Mount Olympus? Is nothing like you know sacred! And speaking of the fronts to the status quo, does the name... _Prometheus _ring a bell?"

Zeus' blood pressure started boiling when Hades mentioned the titan's name, "That miserable TITAN?!"

Hades got out a bell and rang it, "DING-DONG! Well! It seems... he is free."

"WHAT?!" Zeus cried in anger, "WHO WOULD DARE FREE PROMETHEUS?!"

Hades put his arm around Zeus, "It just sickens me, bro. Your authority as King of the gods is nothing." That's when Zeus' anger created a thunderstorm.

**~HatMG~**

Meanwhile, Prometheus was climbing down a mountain; while Hercules and Nattie were riding on Pegasus. They saw a thunderstorm coming their way. "Uh-oh, looks like we're in for a patch of weather," Prometheus said.

Lightning stuck on top of the mountain. Nattie was thinking, '_Okay, I think Zeus knows that Prometheus is out of his chains; but how did he find out?'_

"Do the forecast call for partly explosive skies?"

"Uh... they didn't mentioned a chance for of falling mountain either!" Hercules cried as the top half of the mountain started falling on top of them. Everyone started screaming, "AAAAHHH!"

**A/N: The pearls for Nattie's teleportation was inspired from the Percy Jackson: the Lightning Thief movie. Now for those who checked my artwork in for HatMG, I wanted to let you know that I recreated my character's image. If you're interested to see what Nattie looks like, go check it out. Thank you to those who are reading, reviewing, favorite, following, or did the poll. Part 2 is coming soon.**


	76. Prometheus Affair part 2

Prometheus Affair part 2

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

After the top part of the mountain fell, Prometheus was coughing and said, "If there's any hope that Zeus mellowed over the years, I say that little outburst rules it out. Speaking of which, where is that little son of Zeus and his friend?"

"HERC, NO!" Nattie cried as she and Pegasus saw a bunch of rocks crushing Hercules, who was unconscious. Prometheus saw them, and moved the rocks away off of Hercules. Nattie pulled Hercules to his lap, and started shaking him, "Come on, Herc! Wake up! Don't die on me now!"

Hercules groaned, and blinked his eyes.

Nattie saw that, and whispered, "Thank God."

Hercules looked up, and saw Nattie with a bright light and the muses singing. Nattie hugged him and asked, "Herc, are you okay?"

"Am I... in... Mount Olympus?"

Nattie furrowed her brows and glared at Hercules with confusion, "No."

"Really? Cause you're an angel from Heaven."

Nattie immediately slapped him in the face, and that woke him up fully, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hercules sat up, and asked, "W-What happened?!"

Prometheus knelled down, and answered to Hercules' question, "Well... let's say you got a piece of a rock."

"Huh? W-Who are you?"

"Prometheus the titan. You're the one, who rescued me, remember?"

Hercules smiled, "Ah, neat! By the way, who am I?"

"Herc!" Nattie slapped him across the face twice.

"Hey!" Prometheus picked up Hercules, and turned to Nattie angrily, "What did you do that for?"

"Usually people's memory would be back if they got hit again."

"That is the MOST ABSURD THING I've-"

"N-Nattie?" Prometheus, Pegasus, and Nattie looked over to see Hercules rubbing his head, "What happened?"

Prometheus asked him, "Sunny, do you remember who you are?"

"Of course I am, I'm Hercules!"

Nattie glared at Prometheus with a smirk, "Told ya." She turned back to Hercules, and hugged him, "Now do you know who we are?"

"Yeah, you're Nattie-" Hercules turned to Pegasus, and said, "That's my horse, Pegasus-" He turned to Prometheus, and said, "He's Prometheus. Why do you guys ask? You're acting as if you had amnesia. Now what exactly happened?"

Nattie and Prometheus groaned in frustration. "Sunny, you're the one, who-"

"Look," Nattie snapped, "The mountain fell on top of us, and we made it out alive. End of story."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes!" Nattie hopped on Pegasus, and said, "Now it's best if we get out of here."

"Right!" Prometheus agreed, and for that they left the mountain without being seen.

**~HatMG~**

In Mount Olympus, Zeus led all the gods to find Prometheus, "Apollo! You search the sky! Artemis! Scour the woods! Demeter, the fields! The traitor who freed Prometheus WILL SUFFER MY WRATH!

"Yowl! Ooh!" Hades glided towards Zeus, and said, "You're taking a hard line, Zeus. You sure about this? You know? If you want to... change you mind-"

Zeus looked at Hades in the eye, and said sternly, "I told you. I don't change my mind!"

Hades shrugged, "Well, in that case-" Hades saluted as if he was in the military, and asked, "Request permission to hunt down and destroy the traitor sir?!"

"Permission granted."

Hades smirked, and mumbled, "Outstanding." Now he's hoping that he would find Prometheus, Hercules, and Nattie first; then get Nattie out of there so she wouldn't get into trouble from Zeus; and kill Hercules, the traitor.

**~HatMG~**

Meanwhile, Nattie was riding Pegasus; while Hercules was carried by Prometheus. "I think I'm okay to walk now," Hercules said.

Nattie glared at Hercules, and asked, "Are you kidding?"

"Why not?"

"She's right," Prometheus agreed, "Sunny, you just got hit by a mountain back there. Enjoy the ride." Prometheus looked over, and mumbled, "Uh-oh." They all saw a spotlight coming their way. Prometheus hid behind the bushes, and said, "They're after me."

"Who's after you?" Hercules asked anxiously.

"The gods, you idiot," Nattie mumbled.

"There's Apollo," Prometheus pointed at Apollo, who was searching the skies.

"He's not after you," Hercules said, "My dad must've sent him here to find us."

"No. Really?" Nattie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's my theory," Prometheus mumbled.

Hercules hopped off of Prometheus's hand, "I'll flag them down."

Prometheus immediately grabbed him, and said, "Uh, yeah, Sunny, I have good reason to believe that Apollo is working for the guy, who chained me to the rock."

"Really?" Hercules asked with confusion; then he sneered in anger, "Oh, wait till my dad hears about this!"

"Oh, yeah, he'll be shock, I'm sure."

"I think it's best to just stay out of sight for now," Nattie said. "If Apollo is working for the guy, then we don't know who we can trust."

"Good idea," Hercules jumped off of Prometheus, and went to Pegasus, "Pegasus, you and Nattie go tell Phil what's going on; I'll stay with Prometheus."

"Uh, excuse me?" Nattie asked with a raised brow.

"What?" Hercules asked innocently.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Nattie said, "Pegasus can go, but I'm staying."

"But Nattie, you're not safe-"

"You're not either! I told you before we can't trust anybody! Maybe every god knows about Prometheus being stuck to a rock. That's why I want to stay with you guys. You're the only people I can trust right now."

"I can't let you get involved."

"I'm a witness of your crime, Herc. I'm ALREADY involved."

"Well..."

"Like I need you two to protect me," Prometheus said.

"Hey, you needed me to free you," Hercules said.

"That's one for you," Prometheus sighed, and sat on the ground, "You know this is dangerous, right?" Prometheus asked Hercules and Nattie.

"Yeah, like I need you to warn me."

"I been through worse things than this," Nattie said. "Believe me." She turned to Pegasus, "Go now! I'll be fine." Pegasus nodded and left the woods.

"Like I need you to protect me," Hercules said to her.

Nattie chuckled and said, "Actually I'm doing this keep you guys from doing something really stupid." _That and I want to see Zeus' expression on his face, when he finds out._

**~HatMG~**

Back up in the mountain, the eagle was sitting down looking depressed; until a figure showed up. The eagle looked at him, and said, "Do you mind?! May I clench in peace here?!"

"Hey, Hades, Lord of the Underworld. How ya doing? You look good."

The eagle screamed in fright, "I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Sorry, there's no such luck, babe."

"Well, if I'm not DEAD, what are you doing here?"

Hades smirked and said, "I am... uh... reeking the vengeance of Zeus."

"Oh..." the eagle smirked, "I see. After all the years of service of tormenting, I'm now being replaced?! It's not that easy, pal!" He was shaking his fist furiously, "I'm filing a-"

Hades grabbed his beak to shut him up, "Whoa. Whoa. Prometheus, the kid, and the girl, you saw them leave?"

The eagle nodded, and muffled, "Mm-hm. Mm-hm."

"Huh? Is that a yes? Good. Lead the way," Hades lifted the eagle by his beak, and carried him out of the mountain.

**~HatMG~**

Later that night, Prometheus, Nattie, and Hercules were gathered around the campfire. "Ah," Prometheus smiled, "Nothing beats a real campfire. You know, before I brought fire to the mortals, they just sat around like stummies looking at a pile of logs and sticks." Prometheus grabbed a stick, and threw it at the fire, and it grew bigger."

"Must've been dark," Hercules said.

"And rough?" Nattie added.

"And cold!" Prometheus said, "They couldn't even have smores! But then came fire, my greatest gift to humanity."

"Thanks," Hercules said to him, "I-I mean on humanity."

"Yeah, thanks," Nattie said as she threw another stick at the campfire.

"Just remember, kids," Prometheus said, "It needs air to burn, but to put out a fire is to smother it. Follow?"

"Follow," Nattie stood up, and walked away.

"Nattie? W-Where are you going?" Hercules asked.

"To clean myself up. I'm covered in dirt from that mountain fiasco, remember?"

"W-Well, o-okay, but hurry b-back."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me," Nattie walked towards the lake to wash herself up.

Hercules watched her leave, then sighed.

"Kid?" Prometheus asked to get his attention, "Sunny?" He waved his hand in front of Hercules, who shook his head.

"W-What?"

"You okay, kid?"

Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you've acted really weird when you were..."

Hercules looked at him, and asked skeptically, "I was what?"

Prometheus smiled, "Oh, I get it! You like her!"

"WHAT?! N-N-NO! I- well, i-it's just that... Well, it's just..."

"You like her, don't deny it! I know love when I see it."

Hercules tried to think of a good excuse, but sighed, "I just... like her."

"Mm-hm. Does she know?"

Hercules shook his head, "No."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"It's not that simple."

"What's not simple about it?"

"It's because I'm afraid! I-I'm scared of what she'll say or that she'll laugh at me; o-or ignore me. Worse... It would ruin our friendship."

"Sunny, do you want her?"

"I do."

"Then you're going to have to tell her; if we don't make it- I'm not saying we aren't going to survive, but if we don't make it... You don't really want to regret not telling her, right? Don't make the mistake of waiting, until it's too late."

"But what if she doesn't like me that way?"

"Well... if she doesn't... maybe she's not the right girl for you."

Hercules sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of, but... You're right... but what do I say to her?"

"Just tell her 'I like you'! It's easy to say, and goes straight to the point."

Hercules paused, and saw Natalie walking back to the campfire. He took a deep breath, "Okay... Alright!" He stood up boldly, and said, "I will! I'll tell her now."

Hercules walked towards Nattie, who was walking towards him. She smiled and said, "Hey, Herc-"

"Nattie! I got something to say to you, and I'm going to say this once... so... please don't interrupt."

Nattie paused, then shrugged, "Alright. What is it?"

"You see there's something I have to say... and it's really important!"

Nattie stood there, and asked, "What is it?"

"I-I... I need to go wash up in the lake... s-so don't look, okay?"

"Uh..." Nattie looked at him awkwardly, "Oookay."

"Thanks!" Hercules rushed towards the lake.

Nattie slowly walked back to the campfire. Prometheus saw them, and mumbled, "Boy that was quick."

"Hey," Nattie sat down drying herself off.

"So... how do you feel?"

"Uh..." Nattie looked at him awkwardly, "Wet."

"I mean how do you feel about Herc?"

"What do you mean how do I feel about Herc?"

"Did he tell you?"

"Yeah."

"Well?! How do you feel about it?"

"What is there to feel about? All Hercules said to me is that he is taking a bath."

"What?" Prometheus looked at her in shock, "He told you that, huh?"

"Yeah, and he told me not to look at him too." Nattie was now thinking, _Wow! What is up with these guys today? Did I miss something?_

Meanwhile, Hercules was washing his face, and was now frustrated, "Ah! You're an idiot, Herc! How hard is it to tell a girl that you like her?! HOW?!" Hercules was about to punch a tree next to him in frustration, but saw a small lavender rose on the tree. He looked at it, and noticed that it's the only flower blooming on the tree. Hercules was now thinking that this was a sign. He sighed, "Come on, Herc. You can do this. Just say it to her."

Nattie was sitting with Prometheus being bored, "Where's Herc?"

"I don't know. He'll be here.

"It doesn't take long to take a bath. Maybe we should look for him, and- WHOA!" Nattie looked over, and saw Hercules standing there. "Herc, you scared me!"

"Gee- uh- I'm sorry, Nattie."

"Uh- it's fine... So, what took you so long?"

"Um... Nattie, there's something I gotta to tell you, and I don't want you to-"

"Herc, I promise you that I won't interrupt..." She smiled, "I just hoped it's more important than you telling me that you're taking a bath."

"Well, it is... um... uh..." Hercules looked at Prometheus, and whispered to Nattie, "Uh, can we talk alone, please?"

"What is it you want to tell me, but can't say it in front of Prometheus?"

"It's really important."

Nattie looked at Prometheus, who just shrugged, then looked back at Hercules, who reached his hand out for hers. She sighed, and took his hand, "Alright." Hercules lead her to the middle of the field, where it showed some light, but not a lot. They were about twenty feet from the campfire. When they were walking, Nattie noticed Hercules' hand shaking. "Herc, your hand is shaking. Are you okay?"

Hercules sighed, "Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Um... You know what? Maybe I'll tell you when-"

"Hercules!" Nattie's voice was becoming an impatient voice, "Look at me. Look at me!" Hercules' eyes slowly turned to Nattie's face. "You obviously have something important to tell me, and this is the right time to say it. What is it?"

"Um... What I wanted to say is... is... that... I-I feel... I feel that this is too dangerous for you, and that you should go back home."

Nattie's eyes grew wide, but when she looked at him she noticed something different about Hercules, "That's what you wanted to tell me?!"

_No! _Hercules was mentally slapping himself for being such a coward, "Yes."

Nattie looked at him, then shook her head, "No. I don't believe that. I don't think that's what you wanted to tell me."

"S-Sure it is!"

"No! I know that look. You're hiding something from me. You wanted to tell me something before this happened! At the maze, you wanted to tell me something, but we were interrupted. Now you obviously have something to tell me something important, right?"

Hercules paused not saying a word.

"RIGHT?" Nattie said more forcefully.

"Y-Yeah."

"So say it! We're not going anywhere until you tell me what I did wrong?"

Hercules' face lit up in shock, "What?"

"I did something to you that made you this nervous. Whatever it is, I want to know."

"Nattie, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then what is it?!" Nattie cried impatiently. "We're friends, you can tell me! Let me help you!"

Hercules sighed, and said quietly, "Alright, but if I do tell you... promise me that you won't laugh at me."

Nattie paused then nodded, "Yeah. Why not."

Hercules closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "Here I go... Nattie..." He turned to Nattie with his eyes closed, and handed her something. It was the lavender rose, he saw at the tree.

Nattie looked at it with confusion, "It's beautiful... but what's this for?"

"Nattie, I-I like you," Hercules held his breath with his eyes closed, hoping that Nattie wouldn't laugh at him or rejected him.

Nattie looked at the rose, and said, "I like you too."

Hercules's eyes grew wide open, and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I like you too. You're the best guy friend ever."

"What? No! No! That's not what I meant- I-I mean is that I..." Hercules finished quietly, "like you."

Nattie's face became skeptical, "What?"

"I mean that I really-really like you, Nattie."

"And I really-really like you too."

Hercules groaned, that he had to be specific, "T-That's not what I meant."

"What don't I understand, Herc?" Nattie wasn't sure what he's trying to say. _What's his problem? __He really likes me as a friend, and I like him the same way. What was it that I'm not getting?_

Hercules took her hand, and said quietly, "Nattie, I wanted to ask you..." He mumbled quietly, "I-If you could g-go out with m-me?"

Nattie didn't hear what he said exactly, "What?"

"I said that I want to ask you," He mumbled, "If you want to go out with me?"

"What?! For crying out loud, Herc, SPEAK UP!"

Hercules was getting annoyed. He realized that he need to stop acting like a coward, and be a man. "Nattie, will you go out with me?!" He yelled the question at her, and gasped. He covered his mouth, and muffled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Herc, did you say what I think you said?" Nattie said slowly and quietly, "Did you just asked me out? On a date?!" Nattie's eyes grew wide in shock. She was flabbergasted, speechless even.

Hercules looked at Nattie, who was confused, "Y-yes. Yes, I did. But before you say anything, I-I wanted to ask you out for a while. I tried to ask you when we were stuck in the maze, but we got interrupted. And-"

"Herc, I-" Nattie tried to say something, but got interrupted.

"Let me finish, please!" Hercules continued, "Nattie, I-if you don't want to, I understand that you want to stay friends. But I wanted you to know, that I still care for you. And no matter what happens, I wanted you to know-" Nattie rolled her eyes, immediately pulled him toward her, and kissed him. "MPH!" Hercules' eyes grew wide in shock; but when he realized that she's kissing him, he closed them, wrapped his arms around her waist, and enjoy the kiss.

Prometheus was watching them, and sighed happily, "Young love."

**A/N: Wow! Did you expect that to happen? Does Nattie feel the same way? Will she tell Hercules about Prometheus was chained by Zeus? Review!**


	77. Prometheus Affair part 3

Prometheus Affair part 3

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Hercules and Nattie kissed for about four seconds, until Nattie broke apart leaving Hercules speechless. "W-What was t-that for?" Hercules asked while stammering.

Nattie answered, "Mainly for you to stop babbling."

"Oh..." Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, and mumbled, "I-I guess I-I should b-babble more often."

"And... Is this why you're this nervous? You wanted to ask me out?"

"Well..."

"W-When were you interested in me?"

"Um... I wanted to ask you... back w-when we had the A-Aphrodisia dance at school."

Nattie's eyes grew wide in shock, "Oh my gosh, a few months ago?!"

Hercules didn't say anything, but nodded nervously.

"Why didn't you just asked me when we had the dance?"

"I wanted to, but you rejected so many guys. You said you didn't want to go, a-and if I did asked... I didn't want to ruin our friendship!"

"Oh..." Nattie had so much to process, "I-I don't know what to say..."

"H-How do you f-feel about u-us?"

"Romantically?"

Hercules nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh... I don't know, Herc. We've known each other for a while, I-I haven't thought of us... together/together. We haven't even had a date yet."

"S-So what do you say, Nat?"

"Well... Go ahead. Ask me on date. But don't mumble or yell while you're asking, okay?"

"O-Okay." Hercules took a deep breath, he knew that he don't have to worry about being nervous now. He cleared his throat, and said, "Nattie."

"Yeah, Herc?" Nattie asked pretending to act dumb.

Hercules smiled and asked, "Will ya go out with me this Friday night?"

"Sorry, I'm busy," Nattie immediately frowned after she answered.

Hercules was shocked. He felt as if he was a fish, and Nattie was a fisherman. Nattie gave him the bait; but as soon as Hercules was about to take it, she ripped the bait away from him. "What, but you-"

"But I'm free Saturday night."

Hercules' eyes grew wide in shock, "What?"

Nattie smiled a bit, being amused by the look on his face, "How does Saturday sound?"

Hercules smiled, "Saturday? Y-Yeah! Absolutely! Saturday is PERFECT!"

Nattie smiled, "Great."

**~HatMG~**

Midnight at Phil's place, Phil was worried sick about Hercules. He was pacing back and forth hoping that Hercules would come home. But once he looked over, he saw Pegasus flying towards him, and landed on the ground. "Pegasus!" Phil ran towards him, but noticed Hercules and Nattie weren't with them, "Alone? Uh-oh. Where's the kid?!" Phil was mainly asking for Hercules, and didn't care what happened to Nattie.

Pegasus snarled, and made chewing noises.

"Oh no!" Phil began to panic, "He got eaten?!"

Pegasus began flying up and down.

"A bird?" Phil guessed, "A big bird?! He ate a big bird?!"

Pegasus looked at Phil, who clearly wasn't getting it. So Pegasus flew back on the ground, and laid his wing down.

"What?" Phil asked with confusion. "You want me to get on?"

Pegasus nodded.

"Hey, alright!" Phil cheered as he hopped on Pegasus's back, and flew away, "I think I'm catching on to your lango."

**~HatMG~**

The next day at the campfire, Prometheus, Hercules, and Nattie were fast asleep. Prometheus was sleeping on his back, snoring; Nattie's head was lying on Hercules' shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her waist for comfort. As they were fast asleep, the sun was coming up from the sky. Not only that, but Apollo was there with his solar chariot.

Apollo saw the trio falling asleep, and recognized Prometheus. He turned his chariot, and flew towards them.

Prometheus yawned, and mumbled, "That was a short night." Suddenly, the vines grew and tied Prometheus' body and his blonde mustache. "Hey! HEY! What the?!" Prometheus looked up, and saw a goddess up in the sky, "Demeter?!"

Demeter raised her arms that made the vines came up and tied Hercules and Nattie together. Hercules and Nattie immediately felt the tightness around their bodies, and woke up struggling. "OW! HEY!" They cried.

"What's going on?!" Hercules cried.

Prometheus broke his vine prison, and said to them, "Come kids, Demeter is running."

Hercules managed to use his strength to break the vines that tied him and Nattie. He carried Nattie over his shoulder, and started running with Prometheus.

"HEY!" Nattie cried, "Put me down, Herc! I have legs too!"

Hercules ignored her yelling, and continued running. Prometheus and Hercules stopped their tracks when they saw an army of rams that belonged to Artemis, the Goddess of the Wild. "Uh-oh," Prometheus muttered. "Come on, Herc!"

"Hey! Why'd ya stop?!" Nattie asked, not sure what's going on.

They immediately turned around, and Nattie saw Artemis' army of rams, "Oh... that's why." Prometheus and Hercules ran the opposite direction, but was stopped by Ares' large gladiators. The trio saw that they're surrounded; but Prometheus grabbed Hercules, who was carrying Nattie, jumped off a cliff, and into the ocean.

They came up from the water, and started swimming. "Don't look back!" Prometheus said as he looked behind him, and saw Poseidon staring down at them sternly. "Ooh! Definitely don't look back!"

Poseidon raised his arms up, and a big wave splashed the three fugitives out of the ocean. The trio landed on the ground while coughing out the water. Hercules looked at Prometheus in shock, and said, "You're like Olympus' MOST WANTED!"

"So are we!" Nattie cried, "After all you did free him!" Suddenly, they felt the ground shake, and it opened up in half. The trio looked down to see the ground, they're standing on, was about to crumble.

"UP! JUMP!" Prometheus cried as they all jumped to a platform and held on for dear life.

Hades appeared behind them with a large smirk on his face, "Bada-bing! Bada-boom!"

Nattie looked at Hades, and muttered, "Oh no."

"Hades too?!" Hercules cried in shock. Then the eagle, that was tormenting Prometheus, landed in front of Prometheus.

Prometheus stared at him coldly, "Back for more, buzzard?! Well, the chains are off this time!" He grabbed a broken pillar in front of him, and attempted to hit the bird with it, "Back off! Back off!" Prometheus was swinging the pillar around, and it almost hit Hercules and Nattie. Luckily they ducked down as it swung above their heads.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Nattie cried angrily as she ducked down.

As Prometheus was trying to hit the eagle with the pillair, he was struck by a lightening bolt, and crashed against a temple. The one who threw the bolt at Prometheus was none other than Zeus. Hades turned bright red, and said to Zeus, "NICE SHOT, BRO!"

"Prometheus!" Hercules cried in shocked.

Zeus looked down and noticed Hercules standing there with Nattie. "Hercules, my boy!" He cried happily, "Then it was you, who found him. You know, Son, I believe you may become a true hero yet."

Hercules smiled, "Thanks. I-I believe I brought in a great wrong."

"Indeed. By capturing this insolent fugitive!"

Nattie secretly smirked and thought to herself, _Wait for it..._

Hercules furrowed his brows, "Captured? I didn't capture him!"

_Wait for it..._

Zeus raised a brow, "You didn't?"

"No, I-I freed him!" Hercules said.

Zeus' mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide in shock, and that made Nattie smirked secretly, _THERE IT IS! The moment I've been waiting for. Man, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of Zeus' face right now! HA! HA!_

Prometheus chuckled nervously, "You know, Sunny. I was just about to mention this. I really was!"

"Wait a minute!" Hercules cried to Prometheus, "Didn't Hades chained you to the rock?"

"WHOA! WHOA!" Hades looked at Hercules in shock, "You seriously thought _I_ DID IT?! Now I'm insulted."

"Uh, Herc," Nattie walked toward him, and muttered, "It wasn't Hades, who chained Prometheus."

"What?!" Hercules cried in shock, "WHO DID?!"

Nattie pointed at right at Zeus, and Hercules' mouth dropped too, "FATHER?! IT WAS YOU?!"

Zeus cried out, "My own son! How could you do this to me, Hercules?!"

"Why did you punish Prometheus?!"

"He stole fire from Mount Olympus!"

"Ah, give it up, Sunny," Prometheus said, "He never listens."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Zeus snapped at Prometheus, "You could've saved us from all this trouble by following my orders!"

"I have to say this within ages ago, THEY WERE DUMB ORDERS! Dumb then, DUMB NOW!"

"Ah, there he goes again!" Zeus turned away from Prometheus while crossing his arms.

"I don't get it!" Hercules asked, "What's so wrong with giving the mortals fire?"

"Son, giving the mortals was like... Like-"

"Like giving a baby a lightening bolt," Nattie said.

"Exactly! They weren't ready. It could've been a disaster."

Nattie thought to herself, _You gave Hercules a lightening bolt, when he was a baby._

"But it wasn't though!" Hercules said, "Maybe you didn't think they were ready, and-" He turned to Prometheus, and said to him, "Maybe if you've got burnt."

"Hey, you can't pin that on me!" Prometheus argued, "I taught them stop, drop, and roll."

"But how can you find out if they can handle responsibility, if you never give them any?"

Nattie pat Hercules on the back, and said, "He's got a point, Zeus."

Zeus sighed, "Hercules, you may never understand this, but I can't allow some know-it-all-titan to just ignore my authority-"

"Father!" Hercules cried, "At least... think about what I said."

"Oh... fair enough. For you, my boy."

"Pardon moi?" Hades glided towards them with his flames bright orange, and said, "Correct me if I'm WAY off here. But do I remember something about the king of gods, who doesn't change his mind, or was it like some other king of some other gods? I mean because- then again correct me if I'm wrong, but these gods heard him. Am I right?"

The other gods stood there in a small group not saying a word.

Hades scowled, and said, "Hello? Is that what we heard? Is that what we HEARD?!" He burst into flames for one moment, then the other gods nodded with agreement.

"What are you getting at, Hades?" Zeus demanded to know what's going through Hades' brain.

Hades smirked, and answered, "I think this calls for- and this literally on the top of my head- a trial BY FIRE!" He burst into flames.

"Nothing involving our Hercules!" Hera cried with fear.

"Hey! If Zeus is getting soft on crime, I mean it is still a crime to defy you, isn't it, babe?"

"The boy had no idea he was doing!" Zeus argued, "But Nattie knew all too well, and probably helped Hercules-"

"WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE!" Nattie cried in anger, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?"

"Well did you know?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"See?!"

"No! No! No! I didn't free him, Zeus! YOU'RE OWN SON DID!"

"What?!" Hercules cried in shock. _I can't believe this! She just threw me under the cart!_

"Yeah, it was his idea! ALL HIM! Don't blame me if your own son SCREWED UP AND COMMITTED A CRIME!"

"But Nattie, you didn't tell me it was my father who-"

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!" Nattie lied, "When you told me that you're going to free Prometheus, I thought you're trying to be a rebel, and going against your dad's wishes!"

"But I didn't know! You were with me when I freed him!"

"Yeah, as a witness, but I-"

"Nattie, were you there when Hercules freed Prometheus?" Zeus asked.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Nattie cried, "If you quit interrupting me, I would give y'all a chance to explain myself!"

"Answer my question first," Zeus ordered her.

Nattie groaned in frustration, she officially lost a whole lot of respect for Zeus. He's blaming her to defend his son, and Hercules was making it worse.

"Babe," Hades glided towards Nattie, and asked, "You want me to speak for you? These gods clearly aren't going to listen to a mortal like you."

Nattie paused for a moment.

"Get real, Hades!" Hercules cried angrily, "Nattie would never-"

"Do you mind?" Nattie asked Hades. Hercules immediately turned to Nattie in shock.

Hades smirked and said, "Nah! I would love to speak for you."

Nattie smiled and cried out, "I'll have my attorney speak for me, people!"

"Nattie, you're going to let HIM speak for you?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Hercules cried.

"How could she?!" Hades cried, "Your daddy is blaming her, and you're about to throw her under the chariot!"

"That's not true!" Hercules argued, "She threw me under the cart!"

"Really? Let me ask you this did she or did she not warn you about the crimes of defying a god?"

Hercules paused for a moment remembering what happened after school; Nattie did tell him the consequences for freeing Prometheus. "Well-"

"Did she help you free Prometheus?"

"Well, uh-"

"Hades," Zeus cried angrily, "don't interrogate MY SON!"

"Zeus, bro, you're about to interrogate Nattie, and just like you, I want to get to the bottom of this. Okay?" Hades turned to Hercules with yellow flames, "Well, answer the question, Wonderboy!"

"Uh, which question?" Hercules asked.

"Did she help you free Prometheus?"

"Well, technically no-"

"And did she warn you about the crimes of defying the gods?" Hades wasn't giving him a chance to give him a full answer.

"Yeah but-"

"No further questions. It's clear to me that Nattie was just a witness, and nothing more."

"But she didn't tell him about me chaining Promethues!" Zeus cried to Hades.

"But Prometheus also didn't tell him, did he?" Hades asked. Zeus paused for a moment, but Hades didn't give him time to think. "DID HE?!" Hades burst into flames for a moment.

"STOP!" Hercules cried, then Nattie, Prometheus, and the other gods turned their attention to Hercules. "Listen everybody," Hercules began, "I did free Prometheus, and it was all my idea. Nattie was with me to watch, she had nothing to do with this. Prometheus may have didn't tell me, but Nattie did warned me about what happens when I free him. Please don't blame Nattie for all this, blame me. I take full responsibility for this."

"Son, you had no idea you were doing," Zeus said. "But Prometheus blatantly defied me!" He turned to Hades and said, "And if trial by fire would end this once and for all... so be it."

Hades smirked and chuckled wickedly.

"Hey!" Prometheus cried, "Didn't I just got strike by lightning? Doesn't count for something?!"

Hades used his magic to transformed the eagle into a dark, fire-breathing bird. The eagle made a dark, deep, wicked chuckle and said, "This time... MY LIVER!"

"Wow, did I do that?" Hades smirked at himself, "Nice huh?"

"Now that's what I call an extreme makeover bird edition."

The eagle was flying around Prometheus in circles, while Prometheus cried out, "Come and get it, feather head. Give me your best shot!" The eagle stopped, and blew fire at Prometheus, who was now dark and mumbled, "Wow. That was a pretty good one." He laid back, and became unconscious.

As the bird came charging at Prometheus for his liver, Hercules ran to Prometheus for the rescue, "Hang in there, Prometheus! You're not fighting alone!"

"NO!" Hera cried in panic, and so did Zeus, "SON!"

Nattie's eyes grew wide, when she saw Hercules; but the truth was she kinda expected that. Hercules was a hero-in-training after all. She wanted to help, but Hades was there. _Hercules will be fine. He fought a bunch of monsters before. He can take that onion-breath eagle!_

Hercules picked Prometheus up, and carried him away. The eagle realized that Prometheus wasn't there, and landed on his beak.

Nattie and Hades formed a painful expression on their faces. "That's going to leave a mark," Nattie muttered.

The eagle pulled himself out, flew high on the sky, and chased after Prometheus and Hercules, who was carrying Prometheus. The eagle blew fire towards them, and Hercules threw Prometheus out of the way. Hercules looked behind him and saw fire coming towards him. He jumped away from the fire, and screamed, "AAAAHHHH!" He fell down, unconscious; while the eagle came charging at him.

Nattie was watching this in horror, she wanted to scream out to him, but didn't want to with Hades standing there. If she did, then Hades would know that she's going noble. But what's more important? Friends or her ticket out of Ancient Greece? "Wake up, Hercules," Nattie muttered, "Come on. Please wake up."

Hercules' eyes fluttered opened, and was now awake, "Huh?" He turned around, and saw the eagle blew more fire towards him. Hercules got up, and started running again.

"WE GOTCHA, HERC! HANG ON!" Nattie looked up, and saw Phil riding on Pegasus. They were flying towards the eagle, helping Hercules. The eagle looked at them while being distracted by Phil and Pegasus, he ran into a rock.

"Ooh!" Nattie and Hades formed another painful expression on their faces. Hades paid attention to Phil and Pegasus.

"Let's go! DIVE! DIVE!" Phil cried, but Hades stopped them by zapping a force on them to keep them from getting involved. "YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, KID!" Phil cried.

Hercules began to panic, and said to himself, "Think! Think! Fire needs air."

As the eagle was blowing fire at Prometheus, Prometheus dodged it, and Hercules took Prometheus' chiton. Prometheus looked at Hercules in shock, "Hey! HEY! What are you-"

"I have an idea!" Hercules cried while running with Prometheus' chiton.

"I have a diaper!" Prometheus cried out.

Nattie saw Prometheus' diaper, and began laughing, "NICE SHORTS, BUDDY! HA! HA! HA!"

Prometheus' cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

The eagle came charging at Prometheus; but when he came close enough, Hercules threw the chiton in the air, and covered the eagle. Smoke came out of chiton, and the fire-breathing eagle was put out, and transformed back to a regular eagle.

Nattie sighed with relief, _Thank God._

Zeus and Hera began cheering, "Well done, Son! Well done, indeed!" Hades turned bright red in frustration and anger. Zeus saw that, and blew Hades' flames out.

Nattie ran towards Hercules, patted his back, and said to him, "Nice work, Wonderboy."

Hercules smiled at her, "Thanks, Nattie."

"Beautiful, kid!" Phil said as he and Pegasus were free from Hades' force.

"Thanks," Hercules said with a smile.

"You stood by your convictions!" Zeus said proudly.

"And?"

Zeus looked at him with confusion, "And?"

"Anybody you would like to apologize to?"

"Ah, yes. The council of course!" Zeus turned to the other gods, and said, "I'm so sorry that I sent all of you on a wild goose chase."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Hephaestus forgave him.

Zeus turned to Nattie, and said, "And Nattie, I'm sorry for accusing you without thinking. Will ya forgive me?"

"Maybe," Nattie answered, but paused when she saw Hercules' face telling her to forgive the guy. She sighed, "But I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Thank you."

"Father, I meant Prometheus," Hercules mumbled.

"Prometheus?!" Zeus' anger had grown, "that overgrown-"

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, but it was the right thing to do."

Prometheus chuckled nervously, "Ditto for me."

Zeus paused for moment, but Hera elbowed him. Zeus looked at Hera's stern face, then sighed, "Oh alright. You're off the hook, Prometheus."

Prometheus sighed with relief, "It takes a pretty big god to admit he was wrong. I thank you."

**~HatMG~**

The next day at Prometheus Academy, everyone was gathered for assembly. Parentheses was making an announcement, "And so it gives me great pleasure (And small pride) that I introduce our academy's very own rock star (If I may joke graciously) the titan, PROMETHEUS!"

Everyone was cheering while Prometheus said, "Thank you, kids. Thank you. Thank you." He looked at his statue of himself, being attacked by the eagle, and frowned, "Can we get this redone?" After the kids stopped cheering, the titan made his own speech, "As you kids all know, I always have a soft spot for humanity. Fire was good, you like what it came with it better. So I ask myself, 'What can I do for an encore?' Then it came to me in a flash! From this day forth, I here by decree: no more LIVER THURSDAYS!"

Everyone immediately began cheering, becoming very happy with this decree... almost. Icarus stood there with a frown on his face, and mumbled, "My hero."

**A/N: So that's the conclusion of the Prometheus episode. The next chapter is going to show the aftermath, and... maybe it will include Natcules' first date. For the Natcules' fans I made a picture of the Natcules' kiss in deviantART if you want to see it. I'll probably make more pictures of the couple and the Hattie couple too.**

**Announcement: After the next episode will be the conclusion of Season 2, but don't worry, you guys don't have to wait for Season 3 the way you waited for season 2. I'm not going to tell what the next episode is. Why? It's going to be a surprise of course. The only thing I'm going to say that Season 3 is going to include more romance, action, new characters, secrets, and -yes- more drama.**

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! If you have any questions or comments about this story or MDA saga, PM me or review. Thanks. One more thing, Happy Labor day!**


	78. The Past is the Past

Chapter 78: The Past is the past

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Saturday night in Ancient Greece, Nattie was ready for her first date with Hercules. Ever since Nattie's dad left, she had a hard time trusting men and date them, because she's afraid she'll get her heartbroken just like her mom. However, Hercules was different. He's honest, sweet, and would never do anything to hurt her. He's a little overprotective, when Nattie got captured by monsters or villains, but he's harmless.

Nattie was sitting on a rock; wearing a blue toga (down to my knees) with a black sash around her waist and a black belt above her stomach. Her hair was down and wavy instead of straight.

Nattie looked around for Hercules, until she saw him flying Pegasus. He landed on the ground, and walked towards Nattie. Hercules was wearing his armor clothes, and was holding blue and lavender flowers. He looked at her with amazement, "Nattie... h-h-hi. You look- you look-"

Nattie smiled at him with amusement, "I look what, Herc?"

"Beautiful."

"Oh." Nattie smiled as she tuck her hair behind her ear. "Thanks. You too." She looked at the flowers, Hercules was holding, and asked, "Are those for me?"

"Huh?" He looked at the flowers, and said, "Oh! Y-Yeah! Yes, of course." He handed the flowers to Nattie.

She smiled, and said, "They're beautiful. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh, I was thinking... You said that you want to go outside of Greece, right?"

Nattie nodded, "Yeah. I also said that I was a mermaid who didn't want to be in the same ocean."

"Well, I was thinking that we can travel a little bit."

"Really? Where to?"

"To see the world."

Nattie looked at him in shock, "Are you kidding?"

"N-No. I even got Pegasus as our ride."

"Um... You should know that I'm afraid of heights, and-"

"Oh, don't be silly. You've ride Pegasus a couple of times." Hercules held his hand out for Nattie's, "Do you trust me?"

"Well..." Nattie looked at Pegasus, who was giving her a comfort smile, then looked at Hercules. She knew that Hercules wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Nattie nodded, "Yeah." She took his hand, and Hercules helped her get on Pegasus; then they flew high in the sky. Nattie immediately wrapped her arms around Hercules' waist, and was holding her breath with her eyes closed.

"Look at the view, Nat," Hercules said without noticing Nattie's panic. Nattie hesitantly opened her eyes to see the clouds below them. She gasped with fear.

"It's alright, Nattie. I won't let you fall."

Those words were a little encouraging for Nattie, so she opened her eyes trying to get used to heights. She looked down, and saw that Athens was tiny. "Wow. Look at that. It's like ants down there." They heard music began to play, and Nattie looked around to see where the music was coming from. As the song continued to play a familiar tune, Nattie immediately recognized the song, _Oh no, not another musical number. Man, Walt Disney is definitely going to kill us if we sang this song that's from another movie. Please don't let Hercules sing this song. Please don't let Hercules sing this song!_

Hercules: I_ can show you the world! _

Nattie frowned, and thought, _Ah man... _

Hercules: Shining,_ shimmering, splendid! Tell me, Nattie, now when did You last let your heart decide? _

I_ can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. _

_Over, sideways and under on a flying horse to ride._

_A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no or where to go! Or say we're only dreaming..._

She sighed and thought to herself, _Oh well. What the heck?_ Nattie smiled and began singing: A_ whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew! _

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Hercules: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

Nattie: _Unbelievable sights_

The couple were now flying with a bunch of birds, who were giving Pegasus a glare.

_ Indescribable feeling! _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling- t__hrough an endless diamond sky!_

_ A whole new world! _

Hercules:_ Don't you dare close your eyes _

Nattie (looked around, and saw that they're in Egypt): _A hundred thousand things to see _

Hercules:_ Hold your breath, it gets better!_

Nattie: _I'm like a shooting star I've come so far _

_I can't go back to where I used to be _

They both saw an Egyptian worker fixing the Great Sphinx. When he looked over to see the couple waving at him, he was distraught and accidentally broke the Sphinx' nose. Nattie immediately recognized that scene from Aladdin; Jasmine and Aladdin went through Egypt, and sang this song too.

The Egyptian was giving them a cold glare, so Pegasus flew faster and higher.

Hercules: A _whole new world! _

Nattie looked down, and saw a river below them. She leaned sideways, and touched the water:_ Every turn a surprise _

Hercules:_ With new horizons to pursue _

Nattie smirked as she splashed Hercules, who glared at her in shock:_ Every moment red-letter_

_Hercules and Nattie sang together: I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare. _

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

Hercules looked over, and saw an apple tree. He grabbed it and gave it to Nattie: A_ whole new world _

Nattie smiled and sang_: A whole new world _

Hercules: That's_ where we'll be_

Nattie:_ That's where we'll be _

Hercules:_ A thrilling chase _

Nattie:_ A wondrous place _

Hercules and Nattie:_ For you and me..._

Nattie smiled as she leaned her head on Hercules back, and was holding his hand. Hercules smiled and sighed happily.

**~HatMG~**

A few hours later, Nattie and Hercules were in China watching the fireworks. They're sitting down on the rooftops, like Aladdin and Jasmine did for their first date. Hercules sighed, and said, "Man, what a night. I mean that restaurant in France, seeing the pyramids in Egypt, and now this!" He was gesturing the fireworks, "Wow!"

"Yeah," Nattie nodded with agreement. "I love it. Thank you for taking me around the world."

"Don't worry about it. I had a great time. Did you?"

Nattie nodded, "Yeah." Nattie leaned her head towards Hercules' chest. Hercules' eyes grew wide, but he cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Nattie looked over, and saw him made that move.

Hercules immediately let go of her, "I'm sorry."

Nattie looked at him with confusion, "What for?"

"For um... doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Putting my arm around you."

Nattie chuckled, "Herc, you're supposed to do that. Don't you do that in dates?"

"I-I guess so."

"Well..." Nattie grabbed his arm, and wrapped it around her. "I like it. I really don't mind."

"I-I guess guys do that when you go out on dates, right?"

"Um... not really."

Hercules looked at her with confusion, "Huh?"

"To uh... to tell you the truth... this is my first... date."

"This is your first date?!" Hercules cried in shock.

Nattie glared at him, "Is that bad?"

"What?!" He shook his head, "No. No. No. Not at all. I'm just surprised. You're a pretty girl, and guys do fall for you."

"Not in my world... I sometimes push guys away."

"Really... how come?"

"I'm afraid of a heartbreak... like my mom had when my dad left."

Hercules looked at Nattie, who was about to cry, "You don't have to tell me that."

"I know..." Nattie looked at Hercules, trying not to shed a tear, "But I want you to know who I am... where I came from... how my life is like before I came to Athens."

After five minutes of talking about her family and her past, Hercules was taking it all in. He had his suspicions about her dad leaving, but he didn't know how it happened until Nattie explained it. He was glad that he took Zeus and Phil's advice about leaving Nattie's past be until Nattie was comfortable enough to talk about it. "Wow... I don't know what to say, Nat."

Nattie shrugged, "Well, it was hard, I had to admit that."

"Do you know where your father lives?"

"I don't know. He left when I was five, why do you ask?"

"He's lucky. If I see his face, I promise you that I'll punch him for hurting you."

"Hercules, no-"

"But I mean it, Nattie."

Nattie shook her head, "I don't want you to say it, and I don't want you to mean it either. Besides it wouldn't look good for your hero resume."

Hercules sighed sadly, "Yeah."

"But thank you... for caring about me."

"Nattie... I-I'll do anything for you. But I promise you one thing... I would never, never hurt you."

Nattie smiled, "Okay." She leaned her head against his chest.

"You know... When I- When I was a baby, I used to be a god just like my parents."

Nattie looked at him, and thought, _I know Herc, I know what happened to you. _But she knew that it's only fair, that Hercules told his past; since she told him hers. "Really?" Nattie pretended to act surprised.

Hercules nodded, "Yeah. But somebody broke in Olympus, and took me away."

"Do you know who took you?" Nattie asked, but already knew what happened to him.

Hercules shook his head, "No. But I do know what happened to me."

_Flashback... Sixteen years ago..._

_Mount Olympus, dusk. Baby Hercules and Baby Pegasus were sleeping together in one cradle. As they were in peace, shadows crawled over Baby Hercules. Suddenly sound of glass breaking, Hercules' parents immediately woke up from their slumber._

_"Huh?" Zeus blinked as he was trying to wake himself up._

_"What? what is it?" Hera asked._

_When they heard Baby Hercules crying, they were fully awake and gasped, "The Baby!"_

_They run to the cradle but find only the Baby Pegasus, who's head was stuck in a vase._

_Hera cried while sobbing, "Hercules! Oh!"_

_Zeus was infuriated, and cried out, "NOOOO!" Lightning flashed and a thunderstorm raged over Olympus._

_Meanwhile Hercules' kidnappers, Pain and Panic, were flying down, carrying Baby Hercules._

_"Now we did it!" Panic cried, "Zeus is gonna use us for target practice!"_

_"Just hang onto the kid, Panic," Pain said. Then they started falling to the ground, releasing Baby Hercules, who started crying._

_Panic began pacing back and forth, and began to panic, "Hurry! Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?"_

_Pain opened the vial, "Here you go, kid, a little grecian formula." He put the bottle in Baby Hercules' mouth, who stopped crying and started drinking the potion._

_Panic looked at Baby Hercules, and cried out, "Look at that! He's.. changing." He was watching Baby Hercules glow disappearing as he continued to drink the potion. "Can we do it now?"_

_Pain was still holding the bottle and Baby Hercules. He looked at Panic, and shook his head, "No, no, no, he has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop."_

_"Who's there?!" a man voice cried out._

_Pain and Panic were panicking, and ran away, dropping the empty vial. The bottle broke, and one last drop fell into the ground._

_When the imps hid behind the bushes, Amphitryion appeared while holding a torch, "Alcmene, over here."_

_Alcmene looked at Baby Hercules, who was crying. She ran to him, and held him for comfort, "Oh, you poor thing! Oh, don't cry"_

_Amphitryon looked around, and cried out, "Is anybody there?"_

_Panic looked at Pain, and whispered nervously, "Now?"_

_Pain smirked, and whispered, "Now." Their shadows were shown as they've walk and transformed into snakes_

_Amphitryion looked at Baby Hercules, and said to his wife, "Oh well, he must have been abandoned." _

_Alcmene looked at her husband with full of happiness in her eyes, "Amphitryion, for so many years we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child." Amphitryon glanced at Baby Hercules' name from a medallion on his neck. "Perhaps they've answered our prayers."_

_"Perhaps they have..." Amphytryion read the medallion out loud, "Hercules?"_

_They looked over, and gasped when they saw Pain and Panic, as snakes, about to attack. However, Baby Hercules caught them, giggling happily as he hit them several times against the ground, tied their tails into a knot, and threw them far away. Amphitryon and Alcmene stared at Baby Hercules in shock with they jaws dropped. Baby Hercules was smiling and waving good bye to the snakes._

_Pain and Panic fell and landed on the ground. They transformed back to their normal selves._

_Hades' plan to kill Hercules failed miserably, but managed to make him mortal. Panic was far from panicking, "Hades is gonna KILL US when he finds out what happened!"_

_Pain smirked and said, "You mean, 'if' he finds out!"_

_"Of course he's gonna f..." Panic paused then formed a smiled, "If.. if is good."_

Reality...

Nattie and Hercules were laughing together. Nattie cried while laughing, "I can't believe you beat up two snakes when you were a baby."

"I couldn't believe it either. But that's what my parents told me what happened."

"Which parents?"

"Both. My foster parents told how they found me, and my real parents told me that I was taken away from Olympus and became mortal. Father told me if I become I true hero, I'll become a god again, and be with him again."

"You're lucky." Nattie whispered, "If your foster parents hadn't found you, you would've-"

"Yeah... I know."

Nattie looked at Hercules then leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Without Hercules knowing, he turned around and his lips met hers. Their eyes grew wide in shock, but eventually closed. Nattie wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Hercules wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eventually they broke apart for air. Hercules smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Nattie. While she leaned her against his chest, and both of them were watching the fireworks.

**~HatMG~**

Thirty minutes later, Nattie and Hercules returned to Greece. Hercules dropped her off place that's near the shortcut to the Underworld. Nattie smiled, and said, "Night, Wonderboy."

"Night, Nattie." Hercules smiled, "I'll see ya at school."

"I can't wait." Nattie went up to her tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him, and was heading back home.

"Wait!"

Nattie turned to Hercules with confusion, "Yeah?"

"Um... I was wondering..." Hercules was rubbing the back of his neck, and asked nervously, "D-Does this mean... t-that you and me... are... b-boyfriend, girlfriend now?"

Nattie smiled, "I don't know maybe."

"W-Well, are we?"

Nattie walked up to him, and whispered, "You tell me."

"I-I guess we are, are we?"

"I'll let you know," Nattie gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and walked away. "Later."

Hercules froze still; and as soon as she disappeared, Pegasus started flying back to Phil's place. Hercules screamed out, "YES! MY EIGHT MONTH PLAN WORKED!"

Nattie turned around, and saw Hercules flying high in the sky. She definitely heard what Hercules said. At first she was flabbergasted, but smiled with amusement.

She took the secret passageway to the Underworld, and went to the throne room to see the imps watching TV. Nattie cleared her throat, and once again used her 'Hades' voice, "Hello boys."

The imps immediately gasped, and turned off the TV. "Hades, you've-" Panic turned around to see Nattie standing there.

Pain scowled then mumbled, "Oh, it's you."

Nattie chuckled, "Yeah, nice to see ya too. Where's Hades?"

"He's in his room."

"Still? Did he ever come out of his room since I left?"

"Yeah, but only for the Underworld business," Panic answered.

"Okay, I know that his plan to kill Wonderboy didn't work out, but it's nothing to get THIS upset over. What's up with him anyway?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Pain asked.

"Maybe I'll do that," Nattie left the throne room, and headed right to Hades' room. She placed her ear on the door to hear if he's in there. Once she didn't hear anything, she's thinking that if he's either sleeping or not in his room. Just to be sure, Nattie knocked on the door. At first there was no response, so she knocked again.

That's when she heard footsteps and a loud groan inside. Nattie can tell he's not happy, and going to be mad; but somehow that's what she wanted. They hadn't argued for a week, and she kinda miss Hades' flames. Hades yelled out, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU-" Hades opened the door with red flames, and shirtless. He looked at Nattie, then turned blue. Hades shrugged, "Oh, it's you."

Nattie was a little taken back of that comment, "Seriously, aren't ya glad to see me? Now I'm offended."

Hades sighed, and rubbed his temples, "Sorry, babe. I assumed you're those imps. They've been getting on my last nerve."

"Completely understandable," Nattie looked at Hades' abs completely amazed by it.

Hades took a notice, and asked, "You gotta problem, babe?"

Nattie shook her head, and said, "Um... Uh... No." Nattie was trying to not to let her cheeks turned bright red, "Were you sleeping or-"

"No, but I'm about to."

"Oh. Can we talk for a second?"

Hades paused for a moment, "Uh... Sure. Want to come in-"

"Um, that's okay. This won't take long." Nattie remembered the last they've talked inside his room, they've almost kiss. They both knew it would probably be unprofessional to talk business in a bedroom.

"Okay," Hades closed the door behind, and asked, "So what's on your mind, my little raven?"

"I'm just wanted to check on you. You took your loss of your plan very hard."

Hades' hair flickered red for a moment, "Nattie, I'm trying _very_ hard not to think about that!"

"Sorry, I brought it up."

He sighed, "It's fine. Every plan I come up with always backfires! I think that it's going to happen every time I do have a scheme."

"Hades, you do have good ideas, it's just didn't work out the way as we hoped."

"Yeah," Hades looked at Nattie and smirked, "But... now that you're here all that will change."

Nattie smirked back, glad to see that look on his face again, "Yeah. How about you and me have that take over the cosmos meeting tomorrow? Just you and me."

Hades paused then smirked, "Alright. Bring your A game, babe. Cause we're going to have a plan very soon."

"I know."

"Well, see ya later, bright and early." Hades said as he was about to walk inside.

"Hades?"

Hades paused then looked at Nattie, "Yeah, Nattie?"

"I also want to thank you for stepping in yesterday, and defended me. Without your help, I would've been on trial by fire."

Hades shrugged, "Sure, no problem. I don't think you'll look good in ashes, babe."

Nattie chuckled, "Ain't that the truth."

"So is that it?"

Nattie nodded, "That's it. I'll see tomorrow."

"I'll be there. Night babe," Hades smirked at her as he closed the door.

Nattie walked back to her room to get ready for bed. She couldn't stop thinking about two things. One: the amazing date with Hercules. Two: her and Hades' plan to rule the cosmos. Now that she and Hercules started going out romantically, her life was getting more and more complicated. It was easy to hide one life, but hiding another life from another was hard. She liked Hercules, but if Hades know about her date, he'll be furious with her.

Nattie needed to think of a game plan. A plan to make her, Hercules, and Hades happy. She's not worried about hiding the fact that she's from the real world. What she's worried about was that if Hercules found out that she's working for Hades, he'll never forgive her. "Hades must never know about me and Herc," Nattie mumbled as she lied down on her bed, wearing her black satin pajamas, "And Hercules must never know about me working for Hades."

She closed her eyes and said, "Dear God, please send me a miracle." For that she dozed off in her sleep.

**A/N:** **Hello HatMG fans. So sorry for the long update; and so sorry I didn't get a chance to answer questions through PM, but I've been so busy. Anyway, I wanted to include the song 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin. I don't own that song, it belongs to Disney. If you're thinking that Natcules is officially a couple, don't say it just yet. Do you remember Nattie's answer to Hercules' question? "I'll let you know." But so far it's looking good for them, there's a 50/50 chance. Now that they're going out romantically, Nattie's life is starting to get more and more complicated. Hiding her work from Hercules, and hiding her love life from Hades. How will she do it?**

**Now for the next episode, it's going to be revealed in the next chapter. For the season 2 finale, all I'm going to say that there will be danger and someone has a secret too that will be revealed. For season 3, I'm sorry to say that it won't include the movie, but more episodes. The movie will come soon in season 4.**

**Thank you so much for everyone's support, I really appreciate it. I'm thinking about making more stories about this, same plot (Someone transported to a movie) I'm just attached to that plotline.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the season 2 finale episode will be there shortly... I hope.**


End file.
